Twilight In The Attic
by Kellbella
Summary: Kayce Evans finds a steamer trunk in her attic with a set of books inside that don't exist anywhere but in her house. When she reads them, strange and unusual things begin to happen to her & she will eventually come face-to-face with the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Kayce Evans finds a steamer trunk in her attic with a set of books inside that don't exist anywhere but in that house. When she reads them, strange and unusual things begin to happen to her & she will eventually come face-to-face with the Cullens.

**A/N: I have decided to resubmit this story. I hope you all enjoy it. For those who have read this story before, I hope you enjoy catching up before I add the new chapters and for my new readers, have fun. I will post chapters twice a week.**

**Chapter 1 – The Find**

Kayce had moved to Washington State with her parents. They packed all of their belongings and moved half-way across the country because of her parents' job, which was doing computer IT for a large company. Kayce is 16 years old, thin, but not waif thin like the typical runway model, with medium length brown hair, and a heart shaped face. She has a perfectly straight nose and full lips. She is good looking, but she is far to humble to ever admit that.

Kayce was the only inhabitant in the house while her parents were attending a seminar for their work and she would be home alone all day. She was without anyone to talk to, without transportation to go into town, and with nothing for entertainment to keep her busy. She sighed at the thought of her predicament, even doing homework was better than what she had at the moment.

She made a mental note to remind her mom and dad to get cable television put in. The moving van wasn't supposed to arrive until sometime tomorrow afternoon. Everything that could keep her busy was trapped inside the moving van. Like a complete moron, she left her ipod charger in a box, which was inside the van, so her ipod lay in her purse, unable to be turned on.

Kayce was extremely bored and wandered upstairs. She wanted to explore the new place. As she walked, she placed her fingers on the wallpaper, dragging them across the grain of the paper, trying to get a feel for the unfamiliar territory. She was trying to picture the former inhabitants and what their life must have been like. She pictured a family of four, mom and dad with two small children living in this house. For some strange reason, she pictured the perfect sitcom family living there. Her family was average, not very sitcom, but not dysfunctional either. Her family met somewhere in the middle, a happy medium.

She had walked into every bedroom and looked around. Fortunately, her mom and dad had driven in a second van with their large furniture inside while she drove the family car, so she was outfitted with her bed to sleep in. Some of the large pieces of furniture that they brought were a couch for the living room, table lamps, coffee table, entertainment center, a dining room table, and dressers. Because there was no way that she was strong enough to help her father move all of the furniture inside, only their beds were brought in and assembled. The rest would have to be moved inside, once the movers arrive with the rest of their belongings.

Once Kayce reached the end of the hallway, she panned her gaze to the attic trap door. She imagined treasures hidden away in there and immediately wanted to investigate. She grabbed the handle and tugged with all of her might. A ladder had extended down halfway and she unfolded it. She then made the decision to explore and climbed the ladder.

Once she was inside the attic, Kayce had groped around the walls next to the entrance for a light switch, coming up empty handed. Her eyes had adjusted enough to see a string dangling down in the middle of the room attached to a light bulb. She slowly walked over, stirring up dust as she walked. She coughed and started to wave her arms around to disperse the dust. She slowly reached her hand out to the string and tugged on it.

A single white light bulb had illuminated the entire attic, basking it in soft buttery light. It was a fairly large room with an open beam ceiling and large grimy bay windows. She started to picture what this room would look like with furniture and bright sunshine streaming through the windows. She started to look around, although it appeared mostly empty. The only thing inside this attic that was visible was an old steamer trunk tucked away in the corner of the room.

Kayce walked over to the steamer trunk and opened the lid. It opened with an audible creak, breaking the silence. Before the lid was completely open, she paused a moment. "Maybe I shouldn't be looking inside someone else's trunk. There could be something personal in there. But, if it was personal why would they leave it?" Kayce had started to wage war with herself. The proverbial angel and devil sitting on her shoulders were telling her two different things. She finally decided to go with her initial instinct, open the lid. Once the lid had been opened, she peered inside. There were four hardback books stacked up inside the depths.

Kayce had decided to sit down. She turned her head and searched the floor to make sure she was only sitting on a layer of dust. Once she had crossed her legs Indian-style, she reached over and picked up the book on top. "Hmm...Twilight...I have never even heard of this book before." She took in the appearance of the cover. It was a black backdrop with two hands holding a bright red apple. The hands looked extremely white and pale.

She opened up the jacket and read the summary on the inside of the flap. _I'D NEVER GIVEN MUCH THOUGHT TO HOW I WOULD DIE-though I'd had reason enough in the last few months-but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this...Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble even. That ought to count for something. _

_WHEN ISABELLA SWAN MOVES TO THE gloomy town of Forks and meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn. With his porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerizing voice, and supernatural gifts, Edward is both irresistible and impenetrable. Up until now, he has managed to keep his true identity hidden, but Bella is determined to uncover his dark secret. _

_WHAT BELLA DOESN'T REALIZE IS THE CLOSER she gets to him, the more she is putting herself and those around her at risk. And, it might be too late to turn back..._

Kayce was very intrigued by the summary of this book. She had absolutely nothing to do, so she grabbed the book, placed it back inside the trunk and she closed the lid. She began to feel a little dizzy as she stood up and little black dots had formed in her eyes. She thought; _"it must be the dust giving me a headrush." _

Kayce picked up the trunk and carried it, somewhat awkwardly, to the attic entrance. She then started down the ladder until only her head, arms, and shoulders were still inside. Kayce grabbed the trunk with her right arm, and dragged it until it rested on her shoulder and then she climbed down.

With both hands she gripped the trunk, setting it on the floor of the hallway, and then she dusted off her behind with her hands. Once she was satisfied that all remains of dust were brushed away, she then folded the ladder and closed the attic up tight. She bent down and picked up the trunk and made her way back to her bedroom.

She had opened the trunk again and pulled the book out setting it on her mattress. She then pulled out the other books. Interesting, I read the summary to the next book and found that it was continuing on the story about Bella Swan. The other two books were the same.Kayce was so intrigued that she pulled her cell phone out of her purse in order to obtain more information about these books. She debated with herself and decided she had enough minutes remaining on her plan to call her best friend, Jen. The phone rang twice before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jen, it's me, Kayce."

"Kayce, how are you? How was the move?"

"Fine, I am just bored out of my skull right now. The moving van, with everything I own inside hasn't arrived yet." Kayce opened her bedroom blinds and looked out the window. It was still a dreary overcast day.

"Oh, that really sucks! I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, listen, Jen, I found a series of books up in my attic, can you look them up for me online? I have never heard of them before and want to know more. Look up the Twilight Series." She plopped down on her bed and looked at the books curiously.

"Okay, I am Googling it right now," Jen said. Kayce could hear keys clicking away in the background.

"So are there any cute guys in your new town?" Kayce rolled her eyes, typical Jen. Her teenage hormones were raging as of late, but so were Kayce's.

"No, Jen, I just got here yesterday afternoon and I have no car to get around town. When I do see any cute guys, I will call you and you will be the first to know."

"Kayce, I can't find a Twilight Series anywhere. Are you sure that is the proper name? What is the name of the author?"

"Yes, I am sure that is the correct name." She looked at the book's spine and it read, 'Stephenie Meyer.' "Um...it says Stephenie Meyer."

Kayce could hear Jen typing in the name. "Nothing, I get no hits on that name at all. Are you sure this book series has been published? It isn't in manuscript form is it?"

"No. Well that is so strange. Okay, thanks Jen. I will call you later."

"Bye Kayce."

"Bye Jen." She hung up her cell and set it on her pillow.

Kayce then made herself comfortable on her queen sized bed and opened Twilight. She was immediately engulfed in the story. She only had gotten up twice, once to use the bathroom and one other time to grab a bite to eat; she had a bag of potato chips left over from their car ride to Kingston. She had finished the book in about two and a half hours. When she had finished reading, she was completely in love with Edward Cullen. He was the perfect man in her eyes. He was chivalrous, intelligent, and handsome.

She had liked Bella, so far, but there were some huge flaws with her personality. Bella was way too whiny and she seems like she is just as much of a gossip as Jessica Stanley. She sat down and started to read New Moon. She was about half-way through with the book when her parents arrived at home. They had brought home take-out, and they all sat down and ate together as a family. 'Kayce, honey, please set your book down while we eat dinner." Her mom had to ask her to put the book down as she was eating and flipping pages as she read.

Kayce was in a hurry to finish eating and go upstairs to keep reading. She really wanted to finish New Moon and it was really bothering her that Edward was missing throughout most of this story, but she couldn't stop reading nonetheless. She read through the night and around 3:00 in the morning she finished that book, too.

She slept until 8:00 a.m. and then went downstairs to see that her parents were home. They were all waiting for the moving van to arrive that afternoon and they had absolutely no food in the house. "Kayce, your father and I are starving and are going in to town to go grocery shopping. Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure Mom, let me get dressed and grab the book that I am reading." Kayce ran upstairs and pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She pulled on a pair of black Uggs and ran into the bathroom with her toiletry bag. Kayce brushed her teeth, washed her face, and put in her contact lenses. After combing her brown locks, she ran downstairs with Eclipse in hand.

She sat in the car and looked around at the gloomy steel gray landscape fly past the windows as they drove. When they arrived downtown and pulled in the parking lot of the grocery store, she stayed put and dove into the book. There were friendly looking people with curious glances looking Kayce's way while she sat in the car. She hardly noticed them; she was so engrossed in this book. By nightfall, she was half-way through Breaking Dawn. It wasn't until the next morning that she had finished Breaking Dawn completely. It had been the fastest she has ever read a series of books before.

The rest of the day after that she was going through boxes putting all of her things away and decorating her bedroom. While she was busy doing laundry, in between loads, she opened Twilight again. She was hopelessly in love with Edward and wished that she were Bella in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Not In Kansas Anymore**

Kayce woke up the next morning bleary-eyed and wishing she was staying home. At least she had clean laundry. Today was the first day arriving at a new school and that was very stressful for a 16-year-old girl. Kayce really didn't care if everyone liked her or not, but she wanted to at least make one friend. She got up and stretched her stiff muscles out, resembling a cat.

Kayce made her way in the shower letting her bathroom get all humid and steamy. She stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel, wiping the mirror with her hand so she could see her reflection staring back at her. Once her hair had been blow dried and her teeth were gleaming, she dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue silk blouse with cap sleeves. She stepped into a pair of eight-hole Doc Marten boots and then tied them. Kayce pulled on a black floor length down coat and grabbed her book bag. She headed downstairs and her mother started speaking to her, "Honey, I can drop you off at school this morning. I don't want you to walk in this downpour." Kayce smiled at her mother. "Okay, that sounds good."

They both pulled their hoods over their heads to keep their hair dry and rushed for their H3 SUV. Kayce had pulled the door open and used the running board to hoist herself up inside the car. She put the key in the ignition, turning it, and the car's engine turned over and roared to life. After warming up the engine, they backed out of their driveway and drove through town toward the local high school.

Once they pulled into the lot, Kayce and her mom both exited the H3 and hurriedly walked into the school's office. "Hi, I am Mrs. Evans; I called you last week and made arrangements for my daughter, Kayce, to attend here." Kayce sat in a chair and waited while her mother and the secretary had finished their business. She looked out of the window, right behind the secretary, and saw a parade of cars arriving for the school day. She also noticed that some of the cars, which were old clunkers, had slowed down enough to check out the H3 sitting in front of the school office.

The secretary had given her a schedule and then shook hands with Kayce's mother. They both left the warmth of the office and headed back toward the car, ducking from the rain. Her mother's cell phone rang out loudly. Her mom pulled her cell to her ear, "Hi honey, how are you? Oh...you are?" Kayce's mom turned her body around and saw her husband pulling in the lot toward them driving a new Mustang. Kayce's mouth dropped open and she was so excited. "Dad, when did you get this?"

"Just a few minutes ago." He smiled at his daughter and wife. Kayce's mom handed over the keys to the H3 and said. "Dive carefully."

Kayce was blown away. "Mom, you knew about this?" Her mother nodded her head and then hugged Kayce tightly. The bell rang out, warning that class would be starting soon. After bidding her parents an enthusiastic goodbye, Kayce got into the H3 and backed out of the staff lot and pulled around to the student lot. She then got out and hit the locks. She had no time to admire her new (new to her) vehicle. Kayce ran to quickly get out of the storm.

She was, of course, the center of attention as she walked inside. She met every eye with a kind smile. Kayce had looked at her schedule and saw that her first class of the day was US history. She walked to the building that housed her classroom, but instead of finding one hallway it forked off in two separate directions. She had taken the left fork, found her classroom and opened the door after taking a deep cleansing breath.

All heads turned in her direction and eyes were boring into her like laser beams. She walked up the center of the room, in between the desks, and headed toward the male teacher. He was wearing faded blue jeans, cowboy boots and a polo shirt. His prematurely graying hair was cropped short and he had a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. He took her schedule and read her name, and then signed the form. "Hello Khaki. It is nice to have you in my class."

"_Oh crap; I can see where this is going"_, Kayce thought. Since she was in kindergarten, every teacher had mispronounced her name. "_Everyone calls me that_." She was internally berating her mother and father for spelling her name like that. She was not looking forward to having this happen in every class. "My name is Kay-cee, not khaki."

"My mistake...Kayce. I apologize. Please take the empty seat near the back of the room. I will make sure you get your book before class is over." He gestured toward the empty desk for her to occupy.

Kayce walked over to the empty desk, meeting every person's gaze. She wasn't the type to want to melt into the background. She was confident in who she is. Some smiled at her and others just stared, either open-mouthed or with a full on glare. Kayce made sure to smile back at every person.

Her teacher had started a lecture on the early settlers, and how difficult the journey to America had been and the struggles they went through to create a life in a foreign land. The lecture was quite interesting, despite being a high school history class.

Kayce was getting extremely warm and she peeled off her down coat. That single movement caught the attention of just about the whole class. She had pulled out her notebook and a pen and started doodling. She had been drawing pairs of eyes all over the paper. The fictitious Edward Cullen had been on her mind. Soon, she started to really notice people's eyes, gazing deeply, analyzing them. There were browns, grays, greens, and baby blues, but none had the liquid topaz eyes that her "fictitious boyfriend" had possessed.

When the bell rang she stood and donned her jacket again. Her teacher had approached her and handed Kayce her history book. "Thank you," Kayce said.

He smiled at her. "You are very welcome" and he walked back up to the front of room and started writing on the blackboard. Kayce quickly made her exit, wanting to avoid that screeching "nails-to-chalkboard" sound that chalk sometimes gets on a blackboard.

Kayce was headed to her next class receiving more stares from her classmates. In the next few classes she recognized faces, but none more than one face. This girl's name, she found out, was April. She was just about perfect in every way physically. She had long flowing corn silk hair, gorgeous long slender legs, golden skin, and ice blue eyes. She was the type of girl who you would see on the cover of a magazine or displayed on a billboard. Her friends were girls that looked eerily similar, but they never could quite attain her status of beauty. They were all waspish and glared in Kayce's direction. She smiled at them as if they never glared at all.

Kayce was the new girl, someone traipsing on their territory. She didn't know a single soul in this new school, yet...here they were, reacting to her, as if she were going to steal the quarterback of the football team away from April. April was used to being the center of attention here and Kayce's arrival had thrown a major wrench into the social order.

In the middle of class, April, who was sitting next to Kayce, started speaking. "If I were you, I would pay attention to who runs this school." Kayce didn't like threats, especially from social climbing, insecure, bitchy, cheerleader-types. She didn't think she warranted a warning, she didn't even show an interest in any of the male population...yet.

Before she could come up with a cool come back, she started to feel dizzy and disoriented. Kayce was getting a headrush, the kind you get when you stand up too quickly, but she hadn't moved. April started speaking again and it was coming out in a mishmash of sounds. Soon, all the voices in the classroom were cacophonous to Kayce. She heard her name being called out, it was grating and the dizziness was getting exponentially greater. She closed her eyes to keep the room from spinning, gripping on to her desk. She felt like she may blackout. All Kayce could think of doing was to scream out at the irksome voice, whom she thought to be April, "Shut up bitch."

All sound stopped from there. You could hear a pin drop. Sharp intake of breath was heard throughout the class from awe stricken students. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was her teacher who had spoken to her. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me," Kayce spluttered out.

Mrs. Smith, her teacher, said, "Kayce, you look a little green, are you feeling well? Please, step outside for some fresh air and don't come back until your temper is in check." Her teacher looked annoyed...and very rightly so. Kayce's cheeks flushed a raspberry color.

Embarrassed and still lightheaded, Kayce grabbed her coat and put it on. She grabbed her book bag that was already filled and stepped outside into the downpour. She tilted her head up toward the melancholy sky. The cool drops of rain felt good as it pelted her face. The air smelled of fresh rainfall and pine, it was helping clear the fog that had entered her brain. That strange feeling she had in the class had mostly gone away. The dizziness was still there, but not quite as debilitating as before. She took a couple more deep cleansing breaths and stepped to the door of her classroom.

Her hand gripped the doorknob of the slate blue door and she turned it, pulling the door open. As Kayce stepped back in the room, everything went black. Her head throbbed and her pulse quickened. She felt her body lurch sideways a little. When her vision cleared, she was stooped over in the doorway of a classroom, but it wasn't her classroom. Everyone inside looked different, the teacher was different too; this one had short curly blond hair that was graying, where as her other teacher, Mrs. Smith, had medium length brown hair. Kayce looked at the door and it was painted red. Physically, she felt fine, but she had no idea where she was.

Kayce felt two warm hands grip her shoulders. "Hey, are you alright?" Kayce most certainly did not feel alright. She had no idea where the hell she was. "I'm okay. Thank you," was all she could think of saying.

"Let me help you to the nurse." The girl started walking Kayce toward the building in the back of the school. "My name is Angela, Angela Webber. You must be new here." Kayce had heard that name before, but couldn't remember where she heard it.

"Yes, I am new here." What else was she going to say, _I almost blacked out and now I am somewhere entirely different than where I was before!_ She was trying to keep in control. "My name is Kayce Evans" she said breathlessly. They walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the nurse's office. Angela was gripping Kayce's arm to help keep her upright.

Kayce kept looking around and nothing looked at all similar to where she had been before she had almost blacked out. When they reached the office, Angela opened the door and started speaking to the secretary behind the desk. That definitely was not the same woman she had met earlier in the day. _What is going on here? _

"Mrs. Cope?" Angela turned to Kayce and said, "Kayce right?" Kayce nodded her head and Angela continued. "I found Kayce in the hallway outside on my way to class and she looked sick or something." _Where had Kayce heard the name Mrs. Cope before?_ Her heart was racing and she was getting freaked out.

Mrs. Cope had come around the desk and helped Angela escort her into the nurse's office. She was wracking her brain trying to figure out why she is having sudden recall of memory from complete strangers in a completely foreign place. As the nurse was checking her over, she kept thinking and it finally dawned on her where she heard that name before. "_Jeez, this woman fits the description of the secretary in the Twilight book and she has the same name. __That is so weird."_

Angela had been excused to go back to class and so Kayce sat alone for a little while. When the nurse came back she started speaking to Kayce. "Honey, if you feel like you are going to blackout again, just come back and see me, okay?" Kayce smiled at the nurse, nodded and walked back into the main office. Mrs. Cope was waiting for her.

"Kayce, I don't seem to have you in our database." Kayce thought that was strange, but what wasn't strange at the moment? She had absolutely no idea where she was or how she got here, but she thought quickly on her feet. "Are you sure? I just transferred here. My parents called you on the telephone and made the arrangements for me to attend here." Mrs. Cope looked again, this time with worry etched upon her face. Kayce could tell that she was praying that she didn't forget to finish this specific task. "Well, Kayce dear, I just don't see you here. Just wait here a moment while I print you a schedule." Mrs. Cope seemed upset that she may have forgotten to do the paperwork necessary for Kayce to attend high school.

After a good ten minutes, she came back. "Here you go. I just need your transcripts from your previous school and for your parents to phone me to work this out." Kayce nodded her head in agreement and checked her schedule as she was leaving the office.

Her schedule appeared to be junior classes. She was only a sophomore, but who was she to complain? Her grades were decent, so she could officially be a junior, she supposed. Kayce was on her way to Spanish class. She was never very good at Spanish, but would try to make the best of it. Hopefully, she wouldn't be there long enough for it to matter. When she opened the door, every head turned to face her. She smiled and walked to the front of the class and spoke to the teacher.

"Please, Khaki; take a seat in the back of the room." She smiled warmly at Kayce, so she wasn't trying to humiliate her. She was just ignorant. "My name is Kay-cee." She tried to enunciate the name to make it easier for her. "Please take your seat...Kayce. Welcome to Forks High School."

Kayce walked her way to the end of the row of desks nearest her and took a seat. _Did she just say Forks High School? _Kayce started rubbing her forehead; she felt a different kind of headache coming on from sensory overload. Class was uneventful, although there was an extremely talkative girl sitting near her. She seemed nice though. "Hi, my name is Jessica Stanley and this is Isabella." The other girl looked extremely annoyed and like she wanted to hide. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

Kayce felt like she had been kicked in the gut. What was going on here? She felt like she had entered the Twilight Zone, and more to the point, she felt like she had stepped into the book series she just read. She pinched herself trying to see if she was asleep. _Ow, that definitely hurt. _Kayce decided to observe the students in her classroom. She was trying to connect faces and names to the books. She was also feeling like she was going crazy. She needed to figure out where she was, how to leave and get back home.

When the bell rang for lunch, Jessica started talking. "I want you guys to come and eat lunch with me." Bella agreed, looking as if she would rather go with anyone then eat by herself. I, on the other hand, wanted to go to my car. "I need to go to my car and get my lunch money. I will meet you there?" Jessica pointed her toward the parking lot and when Kayce got there, her car was gone and so was the car she had parked next to, in fact all of the cars that were parked in the lot when she arrived, just weren't there. All she saw were older cars and one shiny Volvo. She was flabbergasted.

Kayce turned around again and headed back into the cafeteria. She spotted Jessica and went to sit down. "Hi, my name is Mike Newton. It is a pleasure to meet you." He was being overly attentive and she had other people introducing themselves to her. "Hi, I'm Tyler, Tyler Crowley." Kayce smiled and said hello. "I'm Kayce Evans." There were more people, guys and girls alike, who were trying to garner her attention.

She sat next to Jessica, on her right side and was thinking deeply about what was going on with her, as the others at her table were having conversations. She had different scenarios going through her mind. She could be hallucinating, dead or just crazy. She really didn't know.

She heard Bella ask about the family in the corner of the cafeteria. Kayce's head snapped up and she then was peering at Edward Cullen and his family. The book did them a disservice. They all were absolutely beautiful. She couldn't find a word strong enough to describe them in person. Edward's uninterested eyes met hers and she held them. Kayce smiled until she realized what she was doing, her smile fading to a frown. He is supposed to fall for Bella. She then turned her head away quickly.

Kayce heard Jessica Stanley say to Bella in a viperous tone, "They're all _together_ though-Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice, I mean they _live_ together." Bella looked amused, but also had proper shock written on her face.

Kayce heard more chatter coming from both Jessica and Bella, but she was too busy watching the Cullens. In person they fascinated her, each one different; yet they all were the same. At that moment she was thinking about how docile they seem. They really didn't look like killing machines to her. She was looking at them as vampires and not the good looking humans everyone takes them for.

Bella asked, "Which ones are the Cullens? They don't look related..."

Kayce couldn't stand listening to this. Her mood had spiraled down as she felt like death warmed over. She kept looking at the gorgeous family across the way as she was trying to figure out how she got there. She noticed that Edward was looking over at her again.

"Oh they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins-the blondes-and they're foster children."

Bella responded, "They look a little old for foster children," as she was looking over at them.

_"Oh jeez Bella and Jessica were driving her crazy. Bella is a gossip, too." _Kayce was starting to tune them out. All she really wanted to do was run out of the building. She had some serious shit going on and she was sitting with the most trivial people on the planet. Kayce really wanted to like Bella, but she was making it difficult. Kayce looked up at Edward again and this time she caught him looking at her, and he didn't look away. He looked as if he were trying to figure her out.

Kayce was brought out of her reverie when she heard Jessica say, "That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good looking enough for him."

Kayce finally had enough. This Jessica girl was getting on her nerves. She is exactly how she was described in the book, but Bella didn't call her for what she was, a back-stabbing gossip. The fact that Bella could still sit with her, said a lot about her character.

"You know what...?" Kayce slammed her hands down on the table and the entire school looked at her, including the Cullens. "Maybe the Cullens and Hales are very nice people...and has it ever occurred to you that maybe the Cullens sit off to themselves because it is gossip like yours that turns them off? Maybe all they want is to go to school and learn something, instead of forwarding their social status."

_"Okay, now I stepped in it, but couldn't and wouldn't take it back. Note to self, don't ever go into an emotional tirade when you feel this crappy." _Kayce walked away fuming and rushed past the Cullens and sat down with her back turned to everyone at the only other empty table. The cafeteria grew very quiet and she knew that she was being watched and whispered about, but she didn't care. Kayce lay her head down on her arms trying not to vomit on the table. She never even noticed that the Cullens were all looking at her in utter disbelief because she stood up for them.

Kayce was at war with herself. She was in love with Edward, a fictitious character, but here he was in the flesh. She wanted him for herself, but that is not how the book went. Kayce also realized that she had changed things drastically by just being here. She also was trying to figure out how she ended up in a place that was the book or just mirroring the book. Kayce was raised to be open-minded when it comes to anything out of the ordinary and was of the belief that everything happens for a reason, but she had no idea what that reason was.

Before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, Kayce got up and rushed out of the room. She was one of the first students in her biology II class. Mr. Banner had signed her slip and gave her a bio book, looking extremely bored all the while. He offered Kayce a seat next to Edward Cullen. There wasn't anyone else in class yet, so Kayce walked toward him quickly. She smiled at him and he went rigid in his seat, his fingers on one hand curling around the bottom of his chair. The other hand balled up in a fist clenching and unclenching. "_Oh crap, what is going on here? I knew I needed to get out of that classroom." _

She sat down and immediately scooted her chair as far away from Edward as she possibly could. Kayce turned her head and looked at him. Edward's black eyes were boring into her brown ones. She felt an involuntary cold shiver snake down her spine and her body shook with it. Kayce sat as still as possible hoping that would help him somehow. How could she think they were docile?

She saw Bella enter the room. Mr. Banner had her sit at the table in front of them after he took roll call, since someone was absent from class. Bella shook out her mahogany hair and turned around to look at Edward with flirtatious eyes. He closed his eyes and covered his mouth.

Kayce thought that Edward was going to lose control. It seemed that both she and Bella were affecting Edward. She had to do something. "Mr. Banner, I think my lab partner needs to go to the nurse, he looks awfully sick. He looks as if he has a fever or the stomach flu." Kayce scooted her chair even further over into the isle away from Edward, trying to keep him from losing control. He looked at her with hate-filled then questioning eyes. When he saw what she was doing his eyes softened ever so slightly. He had no idea why she was covering for him, but Kayce could tell he was grateful. "Okay, Mr. Cullen, here is a pass," Mr. Banner said in a bored sort of voice.

Edward stood up and ran for the door a little too quickly. As he stepped up to the door's threshold, he turned back, looked right at Kayce and nodded his head to her in thanks. He was so beautiful; she needed to get another look at him just in case she never saw him again. Kayce's lips turned up in a half-smile and then she saw Edward leave bio class behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Rough Night**

Mr. Banner started class, but all Kayce could think about was Edward and that look in his eyes. She took notes while Mr. Banner was lecturing on cellular anatomy. Her mind was elsewhere, so she had no idea how thorough she was in her note taking. Hopefully, there wouldn't be a pop quiz.

When class was dismissed, she and Bella walked together to gym. "Ladies, you both are looking lovely today. Hey...I was wondering..." Kayce tuned Mike Newton out to merely background noise. He seemed nice, but she just wasn't interested in a romantic way and his voice inflection noted interest. Thankfully, Bella was speaking to him and answering his question.

Bella and Kayce quickly entered the gym and waited until class started. Coach Clapp gave them both gym clothes, but they didn't have to dress out today. "So, it looks as if we have the same schedule," Bella said.

Kayce answered, "Looks like." She assumed that Mrs. Cope had re-printed Bella's exact schedule for her because they seemed to be in every class together. They just sat on the beachers just talking quietly together. When class ended, Kayce and Bella headed for the office. Kayce thought about Edward and said, "Bella, I am headed to the office to turn in my signed slip, I can take yours, too."

Bella smiled at Kayce. "Thanks Kayce, I appreciate it." Kayce took her slip and waved goodbye to Bella, who headed to the parking lot. She entered the office, and there was Edward Cullen speaking softly to Mrs. Cope, so she stood quietly waiting her turn.

The office door opened again and a breeze picked up Kayce's hair, blowing it around her face. Kayce straightened her hair so it wasn't a mess, pulling tendrils away from her lips and eyes. Edward went rigid and turned to face her. Kayce felt bad for him. She acted quickly. "Mrs. Cope, here are the signed slips for Bella Swan and I." Kayce set them in her in-basket and she walked out of the door very quickly.

Kayce whispered to herself, "I feel so bad for him." She walked slowly out to the parking lot. Her H3 wasn't there. She didn't know where to go. It was raining and the lot was steadily emptying. As she stood on the sidewalk, she spotted Edward along with his siblings walking to their car, the shiny silver Volvo. Alice slowed down her pace and just looked at Kayce. She had a look of sympathy etched on her beautiful features. Kayce decided that someone so beautiful shouldn't appear so troubled.

Alice waved at Kayce and so she waved back sheepishly. Edward just walked extremely fast to his car. He never even looked her way. They all drove away with a screech of tires, leaving her behind.

Kayce needed to get out of the rain. Hopes of not catching a cold had entered her mind. She started to walk, hoping that would help enlighten her on where she would go. She had never seen this place before, so she didn't know where she could go. Eventually, she walked over to the tree line at the edge of the school's property and started to parallel it, walking in a northerly direction and walked deeper in the trees from the edge of the forest and found some shelter under a large tree. Kayce wondered where she would stay and how she was ever going to get home. She then wondered if her parents knew she was missing. If they did, do they miss her? Were they looking for her?

Kayce was under enormous stress and pressure. She felt distraught, utterly alone, and was getting extremely tired. At least with sleep she didn't have to think about or deal with reality. Emotionally exhausted and hungry, she finally succumbed to sleep.

Kayce had awakened to find that it was dark, although, with it being winter, she knew it could be early evening or the middle of the night, she just wasn't sure. The wind was howling and she was frightened by the sounds that were created from it. Images of nonexistent predators churned through her mind. She was extremely cold and needed to find someplace warm. She figured if she moved around it would generate some warmth. She got up and started to walk back toward the school, looking over her shoulder often, just in case. She stumbled upon a wild raspberry bush. Kayce knelt down and started to greedily pull berries off the bush and eat them. She was now grateful that she lived in the Pacific Northwest where wild berry bushes grew in abundance.

Kayce's coat was waterproof, so she wasn't that wet, but she wouldn't stay that way for long if it were to start raining again. She pulled her hood tighter over her head and stuffed her reddened hands inside her pockets for warmth.

Kayce wracked her brain trying to think of what to do. She would need to find a job and quit school if she stayed in this place for any length of time. She decided she needed to clean up and go into town and try to get herself a job. She didn't have any skills per se, but she was persistent and honest.

Kayce broke through the trees and saw the dark outline of the school. She knew she couldn't get inside yet, so she walked around the expanse of lawn and saw bleachers set up on the football field. She ran over to them and walked underneath. If it started to rain, the bleachers provided enough shelter to keep her mostly dry. She huddled up in the dirt and just watched her breath puffing out in a cloud in front of her face. Kayce eventually fell asleep again.

She woke up a second time because a gray stream of daylight had filtered through the spaces between the bleachers right onto her face. Groggy, she slowly made her way to the locker room and walked to a mirror and peered at herself. She pulled off her coat and then her shirt. She managed to find an open locker with baby shampoo inside. She finished undressing and stepped in the steaming shower. Kayce got the feeling she was being watched, but when she looked around there was nobody there. She was sure she heard footsteps. She even turned the water off and listened as hard as she could, she even pulled her towel around herself and investigated, but the locker room was completely empty. She went back and finished her shower.

After Kayce was clean, she redressed in her clothes and combed out her wet hair with her fingers. Thankfully, she had put a lip gloss and mascara in her bag. She applied the candy cherry gloss on her lips and placed a dot on the apples of her cheeks, blending it in for some color. She applied the mascara to her lashes, blinking a few times and then peered into the mirror again. She looked less worn and more awake. There was nothing she could do about her clothes, but at least she was clean.

Kayce heard sounds of the school coming to life. She left the confines of the locker room and headed for the benches near the parking lot. As she walked, she was thinking of Edward and his being so uncomfortable around her, and Bella, too. As she approached the benches, she saw Alice Cullen already sitting there. Alice was alone and had no book bag with her. Her hands were folded on her lap and she was staring in Kayce's direction, right into her eyes. Kayce started to walk away to find a different quiet spot to think about what she would do and make a plan.

Alice called her name, "Kayce, wait." She turned around and saw Alice right next to her instead of on the bench quite a few feet away. "I know you slept under the bleachers last night. I want you to come home with me."

Kayce was stunned. She knew that Alice gets visions, but it was so accurate and too good to be true. "Thanks, but no thanks. I will figure out a way to get by." Alice gave her a look like she didn't believe her. She pulled out a cell phone and dialed it. Kayce wondered whom she was calling. "Esme, can you get the extra bedroom ready? We have a house guest." Alice then pulled on Kayce's arm, forcing her to follow her to the Volvo that waited in the empty student parking lot. "Don't ask questions, just get in."

Kayce did as she was told, not like Alice gave her much choice on the matter. They sped off and headed for Alice's home. Once they drove up to the house, Alice got out. "Come on, it's okay." Kayce was too busy marveling at their home, it was ginormous. Alice and Kayce walked inside and the other Cullens were standing in the kitchen...waiting.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Kayce Evans. Kayce this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they're the twins, this is my brother Emmett Cullen, my brother who isn't here, is Edward Cullen and these are my parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

Kayce smiled and shook hands with everyone but Jasper and Rosalie; they never extended their hands to her. "Kayce will be staying with us." Alice sounded so positive, almost insistent.

Rosalie looked livid. "Alice I don't really care if she stood up for us. She can't live here." Rosalie glared at Kayce.

She stepped back some and stuttered out, "I...I uh...I will leave. I don't want to be an imposition. Alice insisted that I stay...Um...it was a pleasure to meet all of you. See you at school everyone."

Kayce turned and headed for the front door. She was partially afraid of Rosalie and embarrassed, so she panned her gaze to the floor. When she looked up from the floor and her feet, Alice was there barring her from leaving. "Don't mind Rosalie, she gets that way sometimes. Kayce you are not going anywhere. You are staying and that is final." Alice had such a determined look on her face that Kayce didn't argue.

Alice took her hand and escorted her upstairs. Kayce, intrigued, looked around quizzically at everything. When they arrived on the third floor landing, Alice stopped and pointed, "That door over there, is Edward's room, and this is where you will be staying." The room was very large, much larger than her room at home.

Alice opened the closet door and inside was a multitude of beautiful clothes. "Get changed into some clean clothes for school. I'll help you pick something." Kayce looked at Alice as if she were out of her ever loving mind, but she also knew she didn't have much choice and if she did, where would she go?

Kayce changed into a beige chunky cable knit sweater, black slacks, and ballet flats. Alice was fussing over her clothes and how she could better accessorize the ensemble. She was pulling out jewelry and handbags that would match. Kayce was getting overwhelmed by all of this attention and that she was standing in the Cullen's house.

As if Esme could feel Kayce's overwhelmed feeling, she called upstairs from the landing, "You are going to be late for school." Kayce and Alice both ran downstairs and headed for the Volvo while Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett all rode in Rose's BMW.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Reality Bites**

When Kayce and Alice arrived at school, all heads turned in their direction. She was sure the main topic of conversation was that weird Cullen girl with the weird new girl, Kayce. Once they both exited the Volvo, Kayce waved to Alice and walked to her English class. They started reading Wuthering Heights. Bella looked happy about the choice, but there was a hint of boredom written on her face, as well. The rest of the class groaned in unison. Kayce hadn't read Wuthering Heights, so she was excited to read it.

"Hey, Kayce! I saw you drive up with Alice Cullen. What is up with that?" Mike Newton said. He made it sound like she was a charity case, as if Alice would never befriend her otherwise.

"Nothing is up, Mike. Alice just gave me a ride to school. That's all. You know, they all are really very nice. You should give them a chance."

Mike just looked at Kayce like she was crazy and Bella appeared nervous when Alice was mentioned. The rest of class was pretty uneventful and everyone just started independent reading. Mike managed to walk both Kayce and Bella to their next class, hovering. Bella was right; Mike is like a golden retriever, extremely loyal, if not a bit annoying, but he was nice enough. Things didn't get better until lunch.

Kayce walked into the cool air breathing in deeply. When she stepped into the cafeteria all eyes were on her. She stepped into the throng of kids waiting to get their over cooked pizza, which she picked up with a soda. Kayce walked to her empty table sitting down, pulling out her copy of Wuthering Heights, reading as she ate. She enjoyed reading; it was a very peaceful exercise for her.

She never noticed Mike Newton standing next to her until he cleared his throat. Kayce looked up from her book, dog-earing the page to mark her place. She then gestured for him to take a seat next to her. Once he had taken a seat, he started speaking, "So...I plan on inviting a bunch of people out to La Push in a few weeks. I haven't told anyone yet, but do you want to go with me...uh...us?"

Kayce looked at him and then turned her head around to the table that was filled with his crowd, including Bella and Jessica, who gave her a filthy look. Kayce then turned back to the Cullens table, all of whom appeared to be ignoring their conversation, but Kayce knew better. "Um...sure if I can free up my schedule, I would like to go and see La Push, I've never been there before." He smiled hugely and then stood up walking back to the table he had been sitting at.

Jessica glared Kayce's way again. She shook her head thinking how pathetic Jessica is. Kayce was not interested in Mike. She barely gave him the time of day. She never stole glances or brushed up against him in a flirtatious manner as they walked, but Jessica would never see it that way, she just sees Kayce and Bella as competition.

When biology class started, Edward was absent. Bella looked extremely relieved with his absence. Since the student who was absent the day before was actually there today, Bella and Kayce sat together. She and Bella both made easy conversation since they both have more than one thing in common, being the new girls and all. Kayce couldn't help but wonder where Edward was at that moment, what he was thinking or if he was struggling with his decision to leave town.

When gym class started, Kayce and Bella dressed out and made their way to the center of the gym floor. The class was separated into groups and they started playing volleyball. Bella warned Kayce about her lack of coordination, but she still really did not believe her, until Bella had hit Kayce in the face with the volleyball.

Bella and Kayce were on the same team. Whereas all of the other girls looked agile and were bouncing on the balls of their feet or stretching out, looking confident, Bella looked like a fish out of water. She shifted on her feet and looked miserable. That specific look gave Kayce the impression of seeing a girl who had started her period for the first time, that uncomfortable paranoid look that girls get when they hope that they aren't leaking down her legs and pray nobody is watching.

Bella was awkwardly standing in the front row, on the right, up against the net. Kayce was on the far left in the back row. The ball came barreling right toward Bella. She knew that there was no way to avoid the ball, so she reluctantly hit it. Everything went in slow motion; the ball rose up and just paused in the air, as if it were deciding which direction to go in, the ball then reversed itself and flew backward hitting Kayce smack in the face. That would have been an awesome shot, if it went in the right direction. She then tried to steer clear of Bella for the rest of class. Bella managed to trip a few times and fall over once taking the net with her, so we had to take a break to get the net back up into position.

Kayce had met Alice after school and they drove back to the Cullens house. She was a little uncomfortable being there, not sure if she belonged, but grateful that she had a warm, safe place to stay. She went upstairs to her room and pulled out her homework. She never even realized that it was dinnertime until Esme called her down to dinner. "Kayce, come on down for dinner, I am sure you are famished by now."

Kayce timidly made her way downstairs and saw the family, minus Edward, sitting at the dining table. She wasn't sure if they would eat or not, but she would soon find out. Everyone appeared cheerful, except Rosalie. There was an enormous spread of food sitting out before her. "This looks wonderful Mrs. Cullen. Thank you."

Esme smiled and corrected Kayce. "Please Kayce, you can call me Esme and you're most very welcome."

"Oh okay, Esme," Kayce said.

Dinner was a pretty quiet affair. Kayce just kept her head down and her eyes on her food mostly, not wanting to stare, in order to give the Cullens an out, so they did not have to eat a full meal. The food actually tasted very good considering that they don't ever eat.

"Um...everyone? I would like to just provide for myself while I am here, so if you don't mind, I would be happy to do my own shopping and cooking. Just do what you guys normally do and don't make an exception for me and change your routine." Kayce turned her gaze over to Esme and thanked her for the delicious meal she had cooked. "Thank you, Esme, for a really lovely meal."

Kayce rose from her seat at the table, put her dishes in the sink and walked upstairs to her room shutting the door behind her. She showered and then went to bed. Before she fell asleep, she turned her light off and pulled out her Wuthering Heights book, attaching a book light to it.

Kayce read with partial light for at least an hour or two. She rolled over looking out of her large window and she saw movement. The light coming from inside the house was filtering out into the yard and through the trees. The Cullens were going out, probably to hunt. Kayce would never tell them she knew where they were going. She turned off her book light, put her book down and fell asleep.

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly. She and Alice always went to school together, alone, and her days were roughly the same. Kayce was struggling with the fact that Edward was absent, which effected the family greatly. She knew he would be back, but she felt sort of lonely anyway.

Saturday morning, Kayce woke and she felt a presence in her bedroom. It was raining softly outside creating a tapping sound on the roof. Kayce sat up in bed and turned toward the door. She saw Esme and Carlisle standing together holding hands. "Kayce can you meet us downstairs in a few minutes?"

"Sure. I will be right down." After they both left, Kayce dressed quickly in her clothes she was wearing that first day she arrived. She then gathered up what little belongings she had arrived with and placed everything in her bag. Her school books she collected while in Forks she placed on her desk in a stack. Kayce felt as though she were going be asked to leave. She then grabbed her glasses putting them on; it was easier than putting in her contact lenses. When her eyes focused properly she headed downstairs.

Kayce expected to see the rest of the family, but only Carlisle and Esme were there. "I'm sorry if I have overstayed my welcome and I promise to buy you a new skillet. I really didn't know that it wasn't supposed to go in the oven."

Two nights prior, Kayce had decided to make Swiss steak for dinner. She chicken fried a tenderized steak and then smothered it in tomato sauce, onion, garlic, salt, pepper, and 1/2 a cup of water. She decided to save herself a step and bake it in the skillet instead of placing it in a casserole dish. She really didn't feel like washing more dishes than she had to. It turned out badly when the skillet handle started to melt and caught fire inside the oven. Kayce screamed when she opened the oven door, after she had smelled the putrid smoke that wafted around the house. Once she had opened the oven door, the oxygen helped feed the fire, causing it to flare up. She was sure she had singed her eyebrows. The heat was intense and she was scared because she was alone and didn't want to be responsible for burning down the Cullens house.

She put the fire out by throwing baking soda inside the oven and closing the door. The Cullens usually leave the house while she is cooking, they didn't know until they arrived home later, opening the door, entering the smoke-filled house. Kayce had apologized profusely and started to cry, which she was told all would be fine, as she was hugged by Esme. Carlisle had checked her over for any burns or injuries, which there were none, other than wounded pride. That night, she was treated by Alice by going to pick up fast food and when they arrived home, the mess had been cleaned up. She felt so bad that they had to clean up a huge mess they didn't create.

Carlisle chuckled, "It was an honest mistake Kayce and we don't expect you to pay for a new skillet." Kayce was now confused, if throwing her out was not what they were going to do, then what did they want to speak with her about?

"I don't understand," Kayce said. Esme gestured for her to sit down.

"Kayce, we noticed that you haven't tried to contact your parents. We are a little concerned."

Kayce furrowed her brows and tried to think of what to say. "I have tried to contact them when I first arrived, but I can't find them."

Carlisle looked puzzled. "Kayce where do you live?"

"We moved to a small town outside of Seattle, but I don't think I will find them," Kayce said sadly.

"Can you tell us what happened? Did you fight with your parents and run away?" Esme asked.

Kayce looked and felt like she would cry. Her eyes were stinging with tears. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Esme took her hand and said, "You won't know if we would believe you or not until you tell us. We can help you." Esme's face was kind and very motherly, which made Kayce miss her own mother even more.

"I don't really know how I got here. I felt dizzy at school and blacked out. When I came to, I was in a completely different town and school. I didn't have anywhere to go, so I slept out in the woods..."

Carlisle stopped Kayce and started asking more questions. "What do you mean blacked out? Were you kidnapped?" He had concern etched on his beautiful features.

Kayce answered right away. "No, I wasn't kidnapped. I really can't explain it to myself, let alone trying to give you a plausible explanation."

Carlisle stood. "Come Kayce, we are going for a ride." He held his hand out for her and helped both she and Esme to rise. They headed out to the garage and Kayce got in the back seat of Edward's Volvo.

They sped off in to the rain soaked greenery, driving southwest. Carlisle and Esme talked quietly while she sat reading her book, Wuthering Heights, which she was almost finished reading through a second time.

They approached the town that Kayce moved to with her parents. "Kingston is the town where you live, correct? We should be there soon." Kayce frowned. She never remembered telling the Cullens where she lived and Edward wasn't there to pick up on her thoughts.

Once they entered the town limits, Carlisle asked, "Can you give us directions to your house?" Kayce gave him turn-by-turn directions straight to her house. When they pulled up to her home, it was empty. "No H3 or brand new Mustang parked out front. No one is home, although they should be."

Kayce got out of the Volvo and walked to the front door. She dug through her purse, searching its contents and found her house key. Esme and Carlisle were standing with her at her door. She put the key in the lock and turned it. The locked clicked and she turned the knob.

The door swung open and the three of them walked inside. The house was completely empty. No furniture, no photos, no nothing. "This isn't right. I swear that I live here." Kayce gave her companions a desperate look and then she ran upstairs and found her bedroom empty, although the old trunk she had found was there in the center of the room, the lid wide open, completely empty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Numb Euphoria**

Carlisle and Esme slowly walked into Kayce's empty bedroom and found her weeping on the floor. "Kayce, is that your trunk? Do you think your parents left it behind hastily when they left?" Esme asked, while running her fingers along the wood and leather of the trunk.

Kayce looked up at them wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and then she closed the trunk's lid. "No, this trunk was up in the attic when we moved in. I found it and carried it into my room." Kayce omitted telling them about the books that had been tucked inside the trunk.

Carlisle's phone rang. He stepped outside in the hallway, speaking softly. "Yes, we are here right now. You were right, it is completely empty. No she even used her key to enter the front door. It is as if they disappeared along with any evidence of their existence."

Esme just looked at Kayce and took her hand, squeezing it as a sign of comfort. Kayce couldn't hear Carlisle's conversation with Alice, but Esme heard Alice tell him that Edward will be on his way home and should arrive in the middle of the night, which made Esme happy.

"Yes, we will see you soon, goodbye Alice." Carlisle strode back in the room and just stood there allowing Kayce to grieve. After a good 10 minutes of Kayce sobbing, as her whole body shook with grief; everything ebbed to a quiet sniffle and an infrequent shudder. She finally stood up. Carlisle thought that Kayce appeared numb or sedated. Her large brown eyes looked glazed over. He thought for sure that he may have to intervene medically if she appears any worse.

"What do I do now?" Kayce asked quietly. They all walked slowly downstairs. Esme was holding her warm hand and didn't think she could move of her own volition without assistance.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Esme hugged her. "Kayce, you will come home with us. We want you there; you are a part of the family now. We will take good care of you." Esme patted her back and then pulled away to look in her eyes. "We aren't going anywhere. You will be safe with us."

Kayce stood facing the closed front door in a defeated posture, just staring. Her mouth was dry, eyes wet, and a knot had taken up residence in her stomach. When she found her legs, she started to walk, although it felt as if she were trudging through thick, heavy mud. A part of Kayce thought that if she left, that it was a sign that she may never see her parents again, but she didn't want to be alone either, so she moved on towards the Volvo.

They all left the house after Carlisle locked the door for Kayce. He drove through a fast food restaurant buying her lunch. Kayce worried about getting fry grease on Edward's perfect seats, but she was starving, so she ate her cheeseburger and fries carefully.

Carlisle drove home and Kayce was quiet and reflective the whole way.

She peered out of the window thinking about her parents, wondering if they were alright or if they were alive. She never even noticed Carlisle cautiously glancing at her through the rearview mirror. As they pulled up to the house, Kayce thanked Carlisle and Esme for being with her and for not leaving her there to deal with this alone.

Kayce entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her softly. She didn't really feel like doing much of anything. She wasn't sure she could smile, let alone try to act normal around anyone. Kayce wasn't even sure she could handle seeing anyone's false encouragement and see smiles behind sad eyes.

Kayce grabbed her ipod and turned on Only a Memory by the Smithereens. They were an old band, but very cool. After that song made her completely depressed, she turned on a classical arrangement by Bassano to calm her nerves. She pulled out her homework and opened her books to study.

It was well after dark when Kayce decided to head downstairs. She began her ritual of preparing dinner. She opted for homemade macaroni and cheese, her favorite comfort food. She started grating cheese and put water on to boil the pasta.

Once the preparations were finished, she placed it all in a casserole and covered the macaroni and cheese with bread crumbs. She placed it in the oven for baking. Kayce headed upstairs after she set the timer for 20 minutes.

She carried the tomato shaped timer upstairs with her, setting it down on her nightstand and she finished up her homework. Her biology class was new to her and she wanted to do well on the lab that they would be given on Monday.

Her timer buzzed and Kayce got up, closing her textbook. She headed downstairs and placed oven mitts on her hands and pulled out the macaroni and cheese. Kayce spooned out a portion on her plate and took it in the dining room and walked back in the kitchen. While in there, she grabbed a glass and poured milk in to it.

Kayce sat alone and ate her dinner. She was a proud person and she had already broken down in front of Esme and Carlisle, she really didn't need to do it again. She was happy that she was alone; it gave her time to mull things over. She never saw the six pairs of eyes watching her solitary exercise. All six pairs of eyes carried pained looks.

When Kayce finished her dinner she stood and placed her left-over's in a freezable container. She would enjoy eating this comfort food again. She washed her dishes and put them away. Finally, after searching for some cleaning supplies, she grabbed a clean cloth and she washed the dining table down and then waxed it, leaving it in the pristine condition she found it in.

Kayce headed upstairs and went to bed. She was trying to be optimistic thinking that Sunday was a new day to look forward to. She always thought that thinking positively is a step in the right direction, which for right now, is healing her heart.

Kayce tossed and turned for most of the night. She still couldn't sleep, so she padded downstairs to get a glass of milk. She saw nobody around. After chugging down her milk, Kayce rinsed out her glass and decided a hot shower would help make her lethargic enough to finally get some rest.

She pulled off her clothes and grabbed a towel, hanging it up. She basked in the water and was feeling her muscles, one-by-one, begin to relax. Her mind wandered to Edward, but she decided not to dwell on him if she were to sleep anytime soon. She stepped out of the shower, and wrapped herself in a towel when Edward's door opened to their adjoining bathroom.

Kayce heard music, but it was not very loud. Her eyes then rested on Edward. Only a second went by, but it was enough to see something she really shouldn't be seeing. It was a good thing she tucked the corner of her towel into itself, under her arm, because her hands flew up to her mouth in shocked surprise.

Edward was shirtless with his 501 Levis unbuttoned, the flaps folded down on either side. It was clearly obvious that he was not wearing any underwear. His unbuttoned jeans didn't show off anything that shouldn't be showing, but it did show off his lower abdomen muscles and the bones of his pelvis. He was barefoot and was listening to music. Edward's face was relaxed, his eyes closed. He was holding a towel in one hand with his ipod settled on top of it.

Kayce immediately flushed in embarrassment, her cheeks glowing bright red. Edward's eyes immediately opened and that is when he noticed her. His face contorted in a surprised grimace.

"I'm sorry, I will go now," Kayce said embarrassed. She walked out and shut her door to the adjoined bathroom. She hurriedly grabbed a clean pair of pajamas from her dresser, pulling them on, and hopped in bed. After seeing what she saw, she knew she wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon.

Kayce couldn't turn off the image of Edward being half naked from her mind. His muscles were perfectly proportioned and he was more muscular than he looked upon their first meeting; the book was right.

Kayce rolled over in bed and covered her head with her pillow. Her mind wandered to picturing Edward in a speedo, which only made her groan. Her mind then flashed to Edward completely naked and she groaned even louder.

A soft knock echoed in her bedroom. She called out, "Come in." Kayce sat up in the darkness and saw a figure standing in the doorway. She thought it may be Carlisle or Esme telling her to be more careful or even to get out because of her indiscretion.

A dark silhouetted arm had risen to the light switch and flipped it on, making Kayce blink from the brightness. Edward was standing in the doorway, his hair was dripping wet, but he had donned a sweater and his jeans were buttoned all the way up. He was still barefoot.

"I apologize. I didn't know you were going to shower. I hope that I didn't use all of the hot water," Kayce babbled. Even though she was dressed, she still felt awkward, so she pulled the bed sheet up toward her chin.

Edward held up his hand and said, "No, it was my fault for just barging in. I knew you were here, but I didn't think that you would be up so late." He smiled a dazzling crooked smile exactly how the book had described. Kayce's breath was taken away momentarily.

"Let's start over. I never introduced myself. I'm Edward Cullen and you must be Kayce Evans." Kayce lifted her hand reaching for Edward. He slowly walked up to her and shook her hand quickly, he then turned his back on her and walked to the far end of her bed and sat down. Kayce scooted up further toward her headboard, not moving a muscle. She really didn't know what to say.

"I'm very sorry about your parents," Edward said quietly.

Kayce's face fell. "Thank you. I am too." She was feeling extremely sad about her missing parents. An awkward silence had fallen over the room.

Eventually, Edward moved a little closer to her and did something she never expected. He leaned his face close to hers and quickly kissed her cheek. Immediately, an electric charge hit her cheek where Edward's lips had touched her. Kayce's fingers tentatively were pulled up to her cheek, feeling where Edward's lips had been placed.

Edward had moved quickly back to the end of her bed. He looked just as shocked as she did at the electricity between the two of them.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Edward had looked reflective. "I kissed you because you looked so sad and also to thank you."

Kayce had no idea what he was thanking her for. "Thank me for what?"

Edward spoke softly, "Thank you for standing up for my family on your first day of school."

Kayce must have been really tired because she still had no idea what Edward was talking about. Edward saw her look of confusion. "You know, when Jessica Stanley was telling Bella Swan about my family."

"Oh yes, well I would have defended anyone put in that position...wait you actually heard what Jessica said?" Kayce knew exactly how he could hear Jessica, but she wanted to play along.

Edward faltered a bit. "She was speaking much louder than you think." He fiddled with his fingers, a nervous gesture, and Kayce found it endearing.

Kayce just nodded in response and she noticed that her body was now leaning toward Edward and that he didn't move away from her. She also noticed that he clenched his fists at their close proximity and his nostrils flared ever so slightly. He was smelling her.

She needed to say something to change the subject in her mind. "I don't like that she talks about you in that way," Kayce said.

Edward smiled. "Well, I am sure that Jessica has her sights set on you now, Kayce. It looks like the weird Cullens won't be the talk of the school now."

Kayce chuckled humorlessly, "Jessica Stanley doesn't scare me. She is the one who shouldn't be throwing stones in glass houses." Kayce snorted just thinking about Jessica with her bouncy curly hair and her gossipy nature.

Edward changed the subject. "So where do you think your parents have gone and what are you going to do?"

Kayce sat back leaning up against the headboard again, raking her hands through her hair. Kayce wasn't really sure where her parents were. She also wasn't sure if she were to be taken back to her own time and place, away from Forks, if her parents would even be there. She feared losing the Cullens, too. "I don't know. I have looked everywhere I could think of that they would go, but I can't find them.",

"Alice told me that she found you sleeping outside in the woods alone, were you scared?" Edward looked sad.

"I have to admit I was a little frightened, but I was more worried about where my parents have gone and if I will ever see them again."

"You are very brave, but also very foolish." Edward's face held a seriousness that almost startled Kayce.

"How so?"

Edward continued speaking, hoping that she would take his warning seriously. "There are wild animals out in those woods. You could have been injured or worse, killed. Promise me you won't go out in the woods alone. If you need to go for a walk or anything, let one of us go with you."

"Okay, I promise. I doubt that will be necessary though." Kayce did not really feel up to venturing out anywhere other than school or in her room.

Kayce was quiet and then she started thinking this is the most she has spoken since she arrived here. Kayce's mind flashed to the chapter in Twilight where Edward will eventually tell Bella not to go in the woods, which made her think about how Bella and Edward as supposed to be together. She suddenly started feeling sorry for herself, which is very selfish. She was in love with someone who technically should be with someone else and her parents are nowhere to be found, her life right at this moment was a nightmare.

Kayce's face dropped all vestiges of warmth and her voice sounded icy cold as she spoke. "I need to get some sleep now." She turned her gaze from Edward's face in the direction of the door. Edward panned his gaze down to the floor, as if he could see someone below.

Jasper had walked up toward his bedroom to work on his computer and waves of sexual tension had exploded downward from the floor above him, right from Kayce's bedroom, in turn reflecting that tension back onto the whole house. Right on cue, Alice opened their bedroom door. She was completely naked and pulled Jasper inside, slamming the door shut behind them. Soft bubbly giggles had escaped Alice's lips before Edward tuned out the audio and visual he received.

Edward, trying to ignore what was happening downstairs, turned his focus on Kayce. He noticed her change in behavior, but never responded. "It is getting pretty late. Goodnight Kayce."

Coolly she answered, "Goodnight Edward." She lay down and rolled over on her side, which gave Edward the cue that it was time to leave. He flipped off the light and then closed her door on his way out. Edward entered his room and then jumped out of his window. He needed time to think about what just unfolded in Kayce's room and to escape all of that sexual tension and his immediate frustration.

Kayce smiled into her pillow as she thought about Edward's lips on her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Cold**

The next day Kayce got out of bed and just hung around her bedroom. She had completed her homework and she even studied ahead. When she became extremely bored, she headed downstairs. As usual, she was alone. The sun was hiding behind a cover of cloud, so it was fairly dark inside the house. She turned on a few lights as she made her way to the kitchen.

Kayce pulled out a box of oats and started boiling water. She ate her oatmeal at the dining table alone. She started thinking about the Cullens and how they disappear whenever she begins her meals, which is really odd. She really knows why they do this, but to anyone else who didn't know their secret, it is just so weird. Kayce then started debating with herself on whether she should say something to them without letting them know she knows their secret.

Edward had come in the dining room behind her and sat down backward in a chair nearby. Kayce never even noticed him watching her eat. She ate quietly and turned her head in Edward's direction. When her mind had registered that Edward was actually there, she started to cough violently. She threw her spoon down in the bowl with a loud clang and covered her mouth, just in case any projectile oats decided to make their way out the way they had gone in.

Edward immediately stood and started to rub her back trying to keep her from choking. His close proximity and cool touch only made her choke even more.

"Put your arms over your head, it will help," Edward said.

She did as he said, but wondered why he said that. It didn't help at all. All it managed to do was make her look even more ridiculous. Once Kayce, red-faced, had stopped coughing, she noticed Edward was speaking to her. "Are you alright? It looks as if you aspirated your food."

Kayce grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth carefully. "I'm alright. My lungs aren't thanking me, but I'm okay," she coughed out in a joking manner.

Edward laughed in response. They sat for a while and Edward started a conversation with her.

"So, do you always choke on your food like that?" Edward chuckled.

"Only when gorgeou...uh...boys sneak up on me and watch me eat without my knowledge." She was about to say gorgeous and that would have been really bad.

Knowing what she was about to say, Edward changed the subject. "I know it must be painful not knowing where your parents are."

Kayce resumed her eating, but she looked up at Edward. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes...if you want to talk about it, we are here for you. You don't have to go through this alone."

His invitation sounded so enticing. Kayce wanted nothing more than to tell him everything, and when she was ready to bear her soul to him, images of Bella flashed in her mind again. According to the book, she is supposed to be with Edward. But that was a book and this is real life, yet she couldn't help but feel badly about the way she feels.

Feeling guilty and uncomfortable, Kayce stood and headed for the staircase, completely ignoring the dishes, which wasn't like her. Before she reached her bedroom, Kayce heard the kitchen faucet turn on. Edward must have started doing her dishes for her.

She was in deep thought about how she had been rude to him, yet he still helped her out anyway. He really was a good guy, which is a rarity these days. "Thank you, Edward, I really appreciate you," she whispered. She thought a moment and added in, "Too bad you can't hear me, though." She knew perfectly well that he could hear her. She felt like she needed to tell him, even if it wasn't face-to-face.

The rest of Kayce's day was quiet for her. The Cullens just left her alone. A part of her was glad they were there if she needed them and a part of her was happy that they left her to her own thoughts.

When school was about to start, Kayce was ready to walk to school, but Edward and Alice waited for her. Kayce saw Edward waiting in his Volvo tapping his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. He and Alice would steal glances at one another after she got in. Kayce was cold and pulled her coat a little tighter around her shoulders.

When they arrived to school, the kids that were in the lot all waved in Kayce's direction or made faces like they were sucking on lemons. She made her way to English. Of course, there was a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. By the time Kayce finished, she felt good about her answers, although would it even make a difference if she failed? Who knows where she will be in a few days, weeks or even months? Mike had strategically sat near Kayce and Bella to talk to them. He is extremely obvious. For a guy, Mike sure can talk a lot.

When class was dismissed, Kayce, Bella and Mike all walked outside and enormous snowflakes were floating to the ground. There were flakes falling in Kayce's hair and sticking in her eyelashes.

"Eww," Bella groaned.

"Don't you like snow?" Mike asked her with a puzzled look on his face.

"No, that means it is too cold for rain," Bella spat out.

Kayce has never heard anything so wimpy before. "It isn't that bad, Bella. Just think, it is something different than rain or a plain cloudy day," Kayce said cheerfully.

"Haven't either of you seen snow before?" Mike looked from both Bella to Kayce waiting for an answer.

"Sure I have...on TV." Bella said. She had beaten Kayce to the punch, so she had just shook her head no. A large dripping snowball had flown past Kayce's face, hitting Mike in the back of the head. Eric was turning around and appeared to be power walking in the opposite direction. Mike then said, "Excuse me ladies" and he ran off seeking his revenge.

"Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside," Bella said. After every class, Bella tried to hide from the snowball fights. She either ducked or squealed out in displeasure whenever a snowball got too close. A couple of times she used her binder as a shield for her face. Kayce had picked up some snow and was holding it in her warm hands. The snow was much wetter than Kayce thought, but really it wasn't that bad. She had no idea why Bella was so against it.

Bella and Kayce made their way toward the cafeteria. Bella was alert for any unwanted attack. A huge snowball had sailed through the quad and landed right in Kayce's face. Bella laughed as Kayce was wiping the wet snow away. Jessica was standing not too far away holding another snowball in her mitten-clad hands, a grin plastered on her face.

Bella gave her a "don't mess with me" look, so Jessica lobbed it at Kayce again. Kayce had started to walk away, but it managed to hit her on top of her left shoulder and fall down the front of her shirt, dripping down into her cleavage. It was freezing outside and Kayce's teeth started to chatter. The huge wet spots that she had on the front of her shirt, looked like she was a nursing mother who had sprung a leak.

She gladly entered the warmth of the cafeteria and bought her lunch, ignoring the remarks about her shirt or her flushed face. She wound her way to her table and Kayce noticed Bella acting strangely, looking down at the floor. Bella kept looking over at Edward, failing miserably at being innocuous.

Kayce noticed that Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were laughing and shaking the snow out of their hair onto each other and onto Alice and Rosalie. It was so obvious they were having fun together as a family.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Kayce heard Jessica ask.

Kayce noticed Edward draw his eyes to Bella's table. A tiny flicker of jealously burned through her veins. _I wish it were me he was looking at_, Kayce thought.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled out.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" Bella sounded paranoid.

"No." Jessica responded.

"I don't think he likes me," Bella said matter of factly.

"The Cullens don't like anybody...well; they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he still is staring at you," Jessica said.

Mike started calling people out to join in a huge snowball fight after school. It sounded like fun, but she doubted that the Cullens would stay. Kayce didn't eat much, as she lost her appetite, but drank her water. She stood up and walked to the exit. "Hey, are you okay?" Edward was suddenly behind Kayce and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Kayce's eyes wandered over to Bella at her table and Bella's eyes hardened a bit when she saw Edward acknowledge Kayce. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern Edward. See you in class." Kayce just headed to class over in building 4.

In bio, a third chair had been placed at Kayce's table. Kayce sat down in her usual spot waiting for class to begin. Edward walked in and sat in his chair, which he pushed back a bit further away from her. When Bella entered the classroom, the rest of class had already taken their seats. She saw the open seat and her eyes lit up. She walked over and said, "Do you mind sitting in the chair at the far end of the table?"

Kayce really wanted to say no, but she just stood up and gave Bella her seat next to Edward. Kayce never spoke and she just pushed her chair further back in the aisle, giving Edward some space and a saddened look.

Mr. Banner finished handing out microscopes and boxes of slides. People were talking and feeling bummed out over the melting snow.

"Hello," Edward said. Kayce and Bella looked up.

Bella turned her back to Kayce and pretended like she wasn't there. "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan." He was quite nice and made conversation similar to when he came to talk with Kayce the other night.

Kayce was miserable, first she moves to a new town and school, then she disappears and reappears in Forks, where she basically becomes enemies with Jessica Stanley, and now, Bella moves in on her space in class because she has the hots for Edward.

Kayce was brought out of her reverie when she heard Edward say, "Ladies first, partners?" Bella pushed the microscope and slides over to Kayce. "Here you go first, I insist" then Bella turned her back on Kayce again to look at Edward.

Kayce looked through the slides and pulled out the first one. "Prophase," she called out while writing it down on her worksheet. Kayce passed the microscope noisily over to Bella.

Bella pulled out a slide without looking and called out, "Anaphase." After Edward took his turn, he pushed the microscope over to Kayce. As she reached for it, their fingers touched and a static shock went through the two of them. Edward's eyes grew large. "Sorry," Kayce said.

Bella at that moment had whipped her head to one side and her long brown mane hit Kayce's face. Kayce sighed and Edward had noticed.

"Ah, Kayce I will gladly sit in the middle," Edward said with a sympathetic face.

"No, it's okay Edward. I am fine where I am," Kayce said. He pulled his hand up to keep Kayce quiet and then stood up. He switched spots with Bella. He made sure that Kayce was included in the conversation, which was sweet.

Edward took the microscope saying, "Interphase." He had a smug look plastered on his face, so Kayce rolled her eyes. It was so easy for both he and Bella. This was all new to her.

Bella was staring at Edward. "Did you get contacts?"

"No." Edward looked nervous.

"Oh. I thought there was something different about your eyes." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Um...Edward's eyes look the same to me Bella. I think they look different to you because of the angle you were sitting at before." Kayce's voice had sounded unsure. She was positive that Bella wouldn't believe her, but she did. "Oh yeah, that must be it," Bella said. Kayce breathed out a sigh of relief when her eyes met Edward's.

His lips turned up in a slight smile, but his hands were clenched into fists again. Mr. Banner approached the three at the table and started to ask questions. "So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella and Kayce should get a chance with the microscope?"

"Kayce and Bella actually identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner asked, "Have you done this lab before?"

"No," Kayce answered.

Bella then said, "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Yeah."

Kayce tuned out the rest of the conversation and looked around the room. Some of the kids were using their books and others were looking at the slides over and over. Most of them had looked unsure of themselves.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward said.

"Yes. I liked the snow," Kayce said.

"Not really," Bella answered.

"You don't like the cold," Edward replied.

"Or the wet," Bella said.

_Oh my god, is that all she does is complain?_ Kayce thought to herself. The rest of their small talk was getting annoying. She couldn't stay.

"May I get a pass?" Kayce asked raising her hand. Mr. Banner reluctantly gave Kayce a pass and she gathered up her belongings. She left the room without a backward glance. Kayce walked to the gym, and waited the fifteen minutes that was left before the next class and she dressed slowly.

When class started, and Bella was up to serve, everyone ducked, especially Kayce. She was on the opposite team and hit the ball in Bella's direction. Mike had run up to her spot and covered for her.

Kayce shook her head wondering why men think Bella is so wonderful. Guys must lose all brain activity when around the opposite sex, because she sees nothing extraordinarily special about Bella. She just seems like an average girl just like every other girl in school.

When class was over, she dressed quickly and walked to Edward's car, waiting. Bella had come up to her truck and got in. She turned the ignition and her truck roared to life loudly. Edward had arrived to his car and he was leaning against it. Bella spotted him and hastily backed out, almost hitting a Toyota Corolla. She hit the brakes and narrowly missed it.

Edward was laughing at Bella's near miss. Kayce sat quietly during the ride home. She spent the entire night in her room just studying and avoiding the Cullens. She wasn't very hungry either.

It was late when Kayce heard a knock at her door. "Come in." Esme opened the door and entered. "It is snowing outside, would you like to join us? We are going to go out and play." Kayce smiled in response to Esme's kindness.

"No thank you, Esme. I think I will stay here and turn in."

"Honey, I know you are very worried about your parents, that you are under a lot of stress and you feel like you are intruding here, but that doesn't mean you have to avoid us. We want you to be a part of our family and spend time with us. We won't push you and when you are ready, we want to spend time with you."

"I appreciate that, Esme." She turned to go, but she stopped. Esme turned around and approached Kayce, kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight sweetheart."

Surprised, Kayce just sat there nonverbal. Esme shut the door behind her quietly. The main reason she avoided the Cullens was because they are vampires and she wanted to let them be themselves without having to hide who they are because of her. She really wanted to be a part of the family and decided to take Esme up on her offer.

The next day, her bedroom appeared vaguely bright. Kayce sat up and rubbed her eyes. She went to her window and peered out on the snow strewn ground. Everything was white and pristine.

Kayce showered and dressed while Alice waited. "Isn't it great that it snowed overnight?"

"Um...yes. I guess so, although, I slept during the fun parts." Alice smiled brightly in Kayce's direction. Kayce dressed in a thermal shirt, sweater and jeans with her Doc Marten's. She had armed herself against the cold and headed for the front door.

When they left, she wasn't ready for the ice. Kayce slid, falling face forward, but instead of hitting the ground and breaking her nose, a cold arm had extended out, holding her upright.

Jasper was there looking curiously at her. "Thanks," Kayce said. She was secretly disappointed that it wasn't Edward who caught her.

He quickly released her without a word and moved toward the Volvo. He had looked over at Edward and then back to Kayce before getting in the car.

Kayce sat with Alice in the back seat. They were quiet the whole way to school, but Edward would look at her in the rearview mirror. Kayce never noticed his quick glances her way.

Kayce got out of the Volvo, steadying herself on the car for support. The rest of the Cullens were gathered around Edward and Alice, so Kayce walked slowly toward her first class. She saw Bella pull up slowly and get out of her ancient truck looking at the shiny new chains attached to her tires.

Kayce remembered the chapter in the book where Tyler's van slides out of control and practically kills her. She turned back and looked at Edward. He was looking her way. "Shit." She knows what happens. _What if her being here keeps Edward from intervening?_ _What should I do_, Kayce thought.

The van had started to skid across the lot, tires screeching loudly. She saw the van sliding right toward Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Accidents Happen**

Kayce turned and looked at the Cullens. Their beautiful faces appeared serene, even Alice. She wasn't sure if Alice would even receive a vision of what was to take place. Kayce turned back toward Bella who had no idea what was going to happen to her.

The van had started to skid across the lot, tires screeching loudly. She saw the van sliding right toward Bella...Kayce acted instinctively. She dropped her backpack and books, letting them fall haphazardly to the ground. Some of her notes had fallen out from her texts and fluttered slowly onto the snow, getting thoroughly saturated, ink bleeding streams of blue onto the asphalt. She thought that those notes she had worked so hard on during class and at home, all lost, which is a stupid thing to think about during a crisis.

She ran and put her body ahead of Bella at the back of her truck. Kayce then shoved Bella with all of her might away from the back end of her pick-up. Bella fell onto the sidewalk about four feet away, looking like a hoot owl with her huge eyes staring at Kayce and then the oncoming van. Kayce braced herself for the sudden impact, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, but it never came. Her sense of proprioception was skewed. She felt like she was flying or sailing through the air. Kayce was pulled aggressively away from the van. All she saw was that a male's arms had pulled her forcefully away from the impact zone.

Kayce hit her head on the fender of the tan car that was parked next to Bella's pick-up. Tiny black dots had started to form in her eyes as she gazed at the scene that had unfolded.

She heard screams coming from every direction. "Bella", "Tyler", "Kayce", "holy shit" and "Oh my God" were some of the words that filtered to her ears. Most of the voices were starting to become hysterical. The van never really stopped moving; it just shifted and slid, yet again, toward where she was resting.

Kayce had heard Edward curse as he pulled her around to the back of the tan car, bracing himself against the bumper for another impact. She felt Edward fold her body into his side. Kayce knew that he had used extreme force to keep her safe, that he had an indentation of his shoulders in the tan car's bumper. Glass had exploded everywhere with a loud pop.

Edward frantically started to brush the shards of glass away, and then gently picking out stray pieces away from her face. Edward started speaking as he shifted himself to hover over her, looking for signs of injury, "Kayce, are you all right?" She pulled a shaking hand up to her head, feeling for any gaping wound or blood.

"Careful, I think you hit your head pretty hard," Edward crooned out in a whisper.

"Ow," Bella said loudly. Edward's head whipped around to look at Bella, concern etched on his face.

"Can somebody give me the number of the train that just ran me down? I think I have brain damage," Kayce groaned out jokingly.

Edward turned his gaze back around on Kayce, chuckling at her joke.

She tried to sit up in an upright position, but her body wouldn't budge. Panic ran through her that she may be paralyzed from the chest down. She lifted her head and craned her neck slightly to the right. She noticed that Edward had his body hovering over hers in a protective fashion, so paralyzation was out.

Sirens were wailing in the distance, coming closer and closer. Coach Clapp and another male teacher she didn't know were trying to move the van enough to get them free from their make-shift auto cocoon, to no avail.

"Edward, are you hurt?" Kayce asked. She really wanted to wrap her arms around him and find comfort in his embrace, but she was tightly pinned down. Edward, still hovering, smiled at her. His eyes then moved quickly to where Kayce's gaze had drifted...to the two Edward-sized handprints in the side of Tyler's van. His eyes appeared worried, although he was still smiling.

"Edward, are you alright?" Edward turned his gaze to where his family had been standing for a moment with a worried look upon his face. "Edward, are you alright? Look at me! Are you alright?" Kayce said again more forcefully to change the subject from what she saw. Edward's cautious eyes now were glued to hers.

"I am fine, really. I'm just glad that I was right there to push you out of the way," Edward said.

Chief Swan arrived along with the ambulance. They all helped move the van away from Kayce and Edward. She was placed on a stretcher, cervical collar in place, while Edward was up walking around, looking like Adonis. The only clue that he was involved in the crash was disheveled hair, which only made him sexier.

"Kayce, are you okay?" Alice was standing near her stretcher, reaching for her hand, grasping it firmly. "Rose and I are going to follow you to the hospital," Alice said softly.

"I'm alright, Alice. Thanks." Kayce was grateful that Alice cared enough to go with her and that Rosalie was going too, especially after their chilly introduction.

Kayce smiled at her. Just before she was placed inside the ambulance she heard Chief Swan speak. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Char-Dad," Bella responded in a mortified voice.

"Let's get you to the hospital and looked over." Charlie said in his worried dad voice.

"Dad, I'm fine. Kayce pushed me out of the way. I don't have a scratch on me. I just want to go home," Bella whined, releasing a sigh of exasperation.

After he hugged Bella, Charlie approached the ambulance and stuck his head inside the door. A paramedic was looking Kayce over, taking her vital signs. "Thank you for saving my daughter..." He appeared really choked up.

Kayce smiled and responded, "You're welcome. I'm happy that she is okay." She really was happy. Bella drives her crazy sometimes, but deep down; Kayce would like to think she is a good person and would hate to see her or anyone hurt.

Chief Swan grinned at her and shut the door of the ambulance. Twice he pounded on the door and the ambulance started to drive away heading toward the hospital.

Once they arrived, the paramedics pulled Kayce out of the back of the ambulance, wheeling her inside the brightly lit Emergency Room. Kayce shielded her eyes as they entered. Once her eyes adjusted, Edward was nowhere to be found.

The stretcher was met by the ER nurses and they all helped transfer Kayce to a bed. The paramedics then left her there after a quick wave. Tyler was lying in the bed adjacent to hers.

"Kayce, are you okay?" Tyler said, a little out of it. He was bleeding from multiple cuts and scrapes and looked terrible.

"I'm okay Tyler. Really, Edward saved me. He pushed me out of the way just in time," Kayce said sincerely.

As Tyler frowned, blood started to drip even faster down his face. He looked gruesome to Kayce.

"Who saved you?" Tyler asked.

"Edward..." When Kayce noticed that Tyler had absolutely no idea who she was speaking of, she said, "Edward Cullen..." Recognition swept over Tyler's face. "I never even noticed him. I thought I was going to kill you. I was going to fast and I hit the ice wrong."

"I'm perfectly fine Tyler." A nurse had approached the bed and wheeled Kayce away for x-rays of her head. When she returned, she lay there hoping to leave soon. She realized that a medical career was out of the question because she hated the hospital smell.

Edward swept into the cubicle sitting at the end of Tyler's bed. "Hey Edward, I am really sorry," Tyler blurted.

Edward shifted his gaze toward Tyler and smiled, showing his teeth. "No blood, no foul," Edward said.

"Good news, I have come to spring you." Edward's eyes were mischievous. He turned his head and looked at the curtain. Suddenly, the curtain was pulled aside for her privacy and Carlisle walked to Kayce's bed with the x-ray films in his hand.

Carlisle placed the films on the light board and turned to face her. "Kayce, are you alright?" He swiftly hugged Kayce. Carlisle pulled away from her, with his hands on her shoulders, and looked visibly upset. "That van could have killed you, Kayce. That was a very courageous act."

Carlisle started to run his hands around the back of her head. She hissed in a sharp breath. "Does that hurt?"

"It hurts a little, but only when you touch it. If you leave my head alone, I may live," Kayce said laughing.

Well, having you joking around is a good sign. "Go ahead and get dressed. I will discharge you from the hospital, but only if you go straight home and let Edward and Esme take care of you."

Kayce mock saluted Carlisle. He hugged her again and pulled out her chart and started to write in it.

Kayce craned her neck to see what he was writing. "It won't work."

Kayce looked at him questioningly.

"My handwriting is extremely messy, so you won't be able to read your chart." Carlisle laughed and then said, "It is a prerequisite for a physician to have bad handwriting." Carlisle winked at her and walked to the curtain, pulling it aside to make his exit and then returned the curtain for her privacy so she could change clothes.

"Carlisle?"

He poked his head around the curtain to look at her.

"Do I have brain swelling or brain damage?" Kayce asked in a worried voice.

"No, you are just fine. Your x-rays are normal. You may have a concussion, so I want you to rest. If anything doesn't feel right, you make sure to tell Edward or Esme."

When Kayce was leaving the cubicle and walked over to the nurse's station to go home, she walked in on Edward talking to Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie. "What was I supposed to do?" Edward said.

"You did the right thing Edward." Alice replied.

"How much did she see?" Rosalie asked.

"I can't be sure." Edward said. "I can't read her mind, remember?"

"I think we need to tell her the truth," Carlisle said.

"This decision affects all of us. We all need a say before we just drop a bomb like that and ruin our lives," Rosalie said in an angry tone.

Kayce made sure to fake sneeze a couple of times before she came around the corner to give them time change the subject. Edward walked up to Kayce and put his hand on her back. "Are you ready to go home?" Kayce nodded and allowed Edward, Alice and Rosalie to escort her to the Volvo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Reservations**

Once Kayce arrived at school the next day, people were abuzz over her amazing rescue and near death experience. It made her pray that something scandalous would happen and a new round of gossip would spread through the school like wildfire.

"Thanks for saving me, Kayce. I appreciate it," Bella said as she approached her. Bella's face held something that Kayce couldn't quite figure out.

"Bella, really it was nothing," Kayce said quietly so nobody would hear her. People were already turning in their direction watching like hawks.

In biology, Edward sat in between Bella and Kayce. He really didn't know what to say to Kayce. He had been distant and quiet since he took her home. She has a sneaking suspicion that he doesn't want her to know they are vampires and speaking would maybe entail an explanation in the near future.

Edward talked quietly with Bella. For some reason he seemed really interested in her and that made Kayce hot under the collar. Her eyes turned to slits as she watched them talking. Kayce has never been the jealous type and wondered where this horrible feeling had come from. It made her stomach clench and her head ache. She didn't want to be this person, but didn't know how to stop.

When Kayce had gone home that night she ventured to the living room. Esme offered to help her with her homework. She really wanted to be normal and to spend time with the Cullen's, so she did. Once Kayce had finished her biology work and gotten every spelling word correct, she put her books away and she sat and watched television with Esme and Carlisle. Eventually, Edward and the others had come in and joined them.

They were watching a horror movie in 3-D. A couple of times Kayce unconsciously buried her face in Edward's arm during the scary parts when someone was hacked up. Each time she cowered in fear, he would laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh. You don't think this is scary?" Kayce looked at the whole family and they all shook their head no. She guesses that nothing really could frighten a vampire.

She screamed out loud when she saw a pick flying through the air right at her face and the whole family laughed again. Edward even made a perfect rendition of her scream and covered his own eyes using her hands and she had enough. Kayce, upset and embarrassed, stood to go to her room, Edward promised to be good and not tease her anymore. All of the Cullen's had huge grins on their faces when she wasn't looking. She was too funny.

"Do you not like blood?" Emmett asked.

"No. Blood doesn't bother me, but I have an overactive imagination and it lets me feel what it feels like to be hacked up and it scares me," Kayce said matter of factly.

"Don't worry dear, we will keep you safe. Nobody will ever hack you to pieces while we are around," Esme giggled.

"Thanks, I think," Kayce looked at the family. They all appeared to be laughing.

"Thanks for the movie night. I had so much fun with you. I better go to bed, if I want to wake up in the morning. Otherwise, you will have a zombie on your hands. I'll be one of those typical teenagers who sleep in until 3:00 in the afternoon or something." She waved at everyone and trudged upstairs.

When Kayce went to bed she fell asleep immediately.

Edward was sitting in his bedroom listening to music when he heard his name being called. It was distinctly Kayce's voice. He scrubbed his face with his hands and stood up, turning off his stereo. He had come into her room and just stood there watching her. "Edward."

He realized that she was sleeping, although she did smile a couple of times. "Edward." She said it again. Edward was now thoroughly confused by Kayce and her actions. Sometimes she acted like she was interested in him and other times she was as cold as a fish and to make things even more complicated, he was starting to care for Bella, too.

Edward decided to play it cool and see which girl he liked best. They both intrigued him. He was especially grateful that he could not read either of their minds. He could rest easy around the both of them. Edward decided to pay Bella a visit, too. He jumped out of his window and ran all the way to Bella's house.

Kayce got up the next morning feeling refreshed. When she arrived at school, Tyler had made it a point to wait for Kayce after every class. He would apologize profusely over and over and over. After her third class, Kayce really wanted him to just go away.

Having Tyler follow her around would last for days and days. She noticed that he never followed Edward around to apologize to him. After his apologies he would still follow her around like he wanted to speak to her or ask her something.

Tyler had walked Kayce to her biology class and he stood in the doorway. He was so tall that he placed his hands on the top of the door frame with his elbows bent and he was ducking his head so he didn't hit the top of the frame. "Kayce, would you go to the dance with me?"

Kayce breathed in heavily through her nose and closed her eyes. She had slammed her books down a little too hard in response. Kayce opened her eyes and in a calm voice said, "Tyler, I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm not interested in you in that way."

His face fell a little, but then his eyes twinkled. "Well, you will save me a dance right?"

Kayce didn't know what to say. She turned her head and looked at Edward. He was grinning at her in amusement. She thought that Edward was truly a monster because he was finding her awkward situation funny. Kayce slowly brought her gaze back to Tyler.

"I'm not making any promises Tyler. There is only one person I would like to go with and I would save all of my dances for him." Kayce shyly looked back at Edward, but he was looking over at Bella.

Mike started laughing at Tyler, "Oh denied!" Tyler gave Mike the one-fingered salute.

"Hey, Bella, would you want to go to the dance with me?" Tyler asked puffing out his chest. He gave her a hopeful look, but she just ignored him, prompting Tyler to leave for his own class when the bell rang.

Kayce turned and walked to her seat, sitting down slowly. Bella leaned over Edward to talk with her. "Kayce do you think it is possible for you to come to my house after school? My dad asked that we have you over so he can thank you for saving me."

"Um...sure, I guess so," Kayce said in astonishment.

"Also, Charlie, my dad, is watching a game on TV and I'm not all that interested in it. He invited some friends over to watch with him...so I thought you could keep me company."

Kayce turned and looked at Edward; he was still looking amused with her suffering. "I'm so happy that you find my awkward situation funny, Edward."

Edward smiled at her. "What?" He was trying to look innocent, but all he managed to do was look even more gorgeous. Mr. Banner had started class before she could make a cool comeback to Edward.

After school, Kayce walked with Bella to her ancient truck. "Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem. I'm glad to do it. It's nice having friends to hang out with.

Bella had started her truck and in a deafening roar the engine came to life. They drove to Bella's house in comfortable silence. When they pulled up to the house, there was a car parked out front.

A light mist had started to fall from the sky, coating Kayce's hair as she exited the truck's cab. Two boys got out of the parked car. One boy had golden brown skin with long black hair. The other boy was much taller then the first boy and had white skin with olive undertones. He had black short hair and both boys had dark brown eyes, almost black eyes.

They both appeared nervous and shuffled their feet. Bella leaned over to Kayce and whispered, "The one with the long hair is Jacob Black. His dad is best friends with my dad. I am not too sure who the other boy is though."

Bella pulled out her key and opened her front door waving the others inside. "Bella, this is my friend Scott. Scott, this is my friend Bella Swann." Bella waved shyly at Scott. "Jake, Scott, this is Kayce." She never said friend or gave her last name. Kayce decided to not to say anything, it didn't really matter in the big scheme of things.

"Hi, it's nice to meet the both of you," Kayce said.

Scott was cute. He wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but he was still very easy on the eyes. Kayce set her books down in the kitchen and quietly took everything in.

"So, Jake, where is Billy?" Bella asked.

Jacob smiled, "Charlie is picking him up and bringing him here after work." They kept up a light conversation. Kayce walked over to the window and looked outside. She saw a flash of movement. She could swear that she saw a person out in the woods, but she didn't see anything when she would squint her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Kayce turned her body toward the voice and ran into a solid mass of teenage boy. Scott was standing right behind her. She tilted her head almost all the way back to look up in his eyes. He was extremely muscled and tall. He was so close; she could feel her own breath bouncing back on her face, making her extremely warm.

"I was just looking out at all of the trees."

"Let me guess? You moved here from somewhere warm and dry?"

Kayce smiled, "Something like that. We had trees, but it was nowhere as green or densely populated, like it is here."

Scott moved toward Kayce and brushed his arm up against hers. "I moved here to be with my dad, who is a Quileute Indian, not too long ago."

"You don't look like an Indian to me," Kayce said chuckling.

Scott laughed. "I get that all the time."

"He's only half. His mom is English, like really from England. He's a half-breed," Jacob teased.

"Well that explains the pasty white skin," Bella said.

When Scott turned his attention away from Kayce and the window, she saw Edward out in the distance. She was sure of it. Whoever it was, wore the same sweater that Edward wore today. She thought for sure Edward was there to look in on Bella.

Scott took Kayce's hand and pulled her toward the couch. Kayce took one last look out the window and sighed with a heavy heart.

They all were talking quietly when the phone rang out. Bella picked it up. "Hello. Oh, hi Jessica. How are you?" No I'm not going to the dance. Really, I'm not. I am going to Seattle that day. Why don't you give Mike a hint or just go for it and ask him. Yes, I really think you should. Okay, call me back later and let me know how it goes."

Scott's eyebrow rose up and Kayce knew the wheels were turning in his head. "Kayce, do you have a date for the dance?"

"No, its girl's choice, but I don't have anyone to ask." He grinned widely and so did Bella.

Before anyone could speak, a car horn started blaring from outside. Jacob stood with Scott and they looked out the window. Charlie and Billy had arrived. They helped bring Billy into the house, carefully maneuvering his wheel chair through the small doorway. Charlie was following behind carrying three large pizzas.

When Charlie noticed Kayce, he waved with his free hand. Bella and Kayce walked into the tiny kitchen and pulled out dinner plates and glasses to serve everyone with.

Jacob and Scott were both trying their hardest to get Charlie to give them beer with their pizza. Charlie, laughed, but gave a firm, "No. I'm the chief of police; do you think that I would contribute to the delinquency of minors?"

"But...if you did, nobody would know," Jacob whined.

"I would know, Jacob. And that is the end of this conversation." Charlie said sternly, but with a warm smile.

Before the final buzzer, when the game was too far gone for Charlie's team to make a comeback, Kayce and Bella finished their homework. Neither girl was very talkative. Kayce really wondered why Bella asked her to come over in the first place, but she had a sneaking suspicion that nobody else was available and that it was all Charlie's idea.

Charlie's house phone had trilled out. Bella stood up and walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello." She made a surprised face. "Kayce, it's for you."

Kayce stood up and took the receiver from Bella. Unconsciously, she was playing with the long cord that was attached. "Hello? Hi, Esme. No, I ate dinner over here at Bella's. No. I will be home soon. Someone's going to pick me up? Okay, bye." She hung up the phone.

"Was that Esme Cullen?" Charlie asked.

Kayce flushed. "Yes."

"Are you living there?" Bella asked in a shocked, accusatory tone.

Kayce flushed even harder. "Yes."

When everyone gave her expectant looks, she went on. "They took me in as a foster child when my parents disappeared." Charlie made a saddened face. "I just came home one day and my parents were gone. The house was empty and locked. Alice found me sleeping outside and took me home with her and I have been staying with the Cullens ever since." She saw the shock on everyone's faces. "It's okay. They all have been wonderful to me."

"That is awful. If you need anything, let me know, okay?" Charlie said kindly.

"You be careful," Billy said. He gave her a nod and nothing else and she returned it seriously.

"Thank you, Charlie." Kayce said. "Will you please not tell anyone? I don't want anyone to know."

"Of course we won't tell anyone." Jacob said.

Kayce gathered her things and put on her coat, freeing her hair. She sat with Bella quiet for about ten minutes. She saw a car pull up outside the window. "My ride is here, I have to go. Thanks for having me and also for dinner."

"Anytime, Kayce," Charlie said. He walked up to her and was about to hug her, but then opted for a nice handshake and a pat on the back.

Kayce waved and turned for the door. Scott came up next to her.

"Allow me to walk you out," Scott said.

Scott escorted her outside in the mist and Edward was in his Volvo waiting for her. Edward's passenger window rolled down and he had one hand draped over the steering wheel and the other resting on the headrest on the passenger seat. His head was turned toward them and he was staring. His face was unreadable. He was neither smiling, frowning, nor had any other emotion written on his face.

Scott made eye contact with Edward and then he snaked his arms around her waist, hugging her. "Hey, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Kayce looked unsure. "I'm not sure if I am going to go to the dance. Can I get back to you?"

Scott leaned in close to Kayce, almost brushing his lips to her cheek, and he pulled a blue ink pen out of her bag, writing his phone number on the back of her hand. "Call me. I have my own phone line at home, so you can call me anytime, day or night."

He nodded to Edward, but Edward never responded. When Kayce got in the Volvo and closed the door, she noticed Bella, Jacob, and Billy looking at them through the front window. There was a mixture of reactions from them. Bella looked jealous, Jacob was eyeing the Volvo and not really giving Edward the time of day, and Billy looked a little blindsided and worried.

As Kayce and Edward drove off, Edward finally spoke. "Kayce, you need to avoid that guy!"

Kayce really didn't know what to say. "Why do I need to avoid him?"

She was waiting for him to tell her he had some sort of feelings for her or even for him to tell her that Scott was bad news, thanks to his gift. But all he said was, "Just because."

Kayce frowned. "Is he bad? Do you know him?"

Edward just pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, I don't know him, but I do know his type. He just wants to see you to get in good with everyone at school, that way he can scam on the other girls there."

Kayce was so upset, she just blurted, "So you think that he is only interested in me to get to other girls, better girls. I guess I know how you really feel. Please stop the car. I would rather walk home."

Edward just sighed wearily, "Too late, we are already home."

Kayce unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door before it came to a complete stop, hopping out. She lost her balance and teetered sideways, but regained her composure. She huffed out a disgusted sigh, fighting tears as she burst through the front door. She ran right into Jasper, who took in her emotional state and then glared at Edward as he entered the house behind her.

"Are you out of your mind? Why would you jump out of the car while it is still moving? You could have been injured," Edward yelled. He grabbed Kayce by her shoulders and she looked down at his hands. Edward immediately released her.

By then the whole family had gathered around in the entryway. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you cared!" Kayce yelled.

"I do care, why do you think I warned you about that guy?"

Kayce's eyes finally brimmed with tears that spilled down her cheeks. She hated it when she cries. She was completely mortified, but she couldn't take it back now and just kept going, in for a penny, in for a pound.

"No. You said that you know his type. That he is only interested in me because he wants to use me to meet other girls, other prettier, more interesting girls." She was completely heartbroken by his words and sniffled a little before going on. "How would you know that unless you know that type of guy; you are that type?"

She paused a moment waiting for an answer, but Edward was speechless. Kayce turned and made her way to the stairs. The whole family was speechless, too.

Kayce turned to Esme and said, "I'm sorry I yelled in your home."

She ran up to her room and went into the bathroom. She locked the door and turned on the shower. It is easier to hide and avoid confrontation if everyone thinks you are naked and showering. She just sat on the edge of the tub and kept weeping. A part of her was sad because he did tell her that he cared and the other part was wondering if he was telling the truth about Scott. Was she undesirable? Was she unwanted?

She didn't want to worry anyone so she just screamed out in silence. She then felt guilty because she knew that if Jasper was in the house, he would know and he would have felt her emotional pain.

Down in the living room the Cullens were having a conversation. They were all standing, their bodies tense and radiating different emotions. Jasper was ready to explode. The most prevalent emotion he could feel was immense sadness.

"Edward, what have you done? That girl upstairs had her heart ripped in two," Jasper said angrily. "Do you have any idea how your words have hurt her?"

Edward looked angry. "I told her the truth. That guy has questionable motives. All I could hear from him was "yea for me, I'm going to get exactly what I want," and I had to warn her. I can't help that she took it wrong and twisted it into something painful." Jasper looked even more pissed.

"I know your feelings, Edward. I don't have to be able to read emotions to know how you really feel. You are more than interested in that girl and I know how she feels about you. Just because I am not around as much as everyone else because she is a human living in this house and I worry about hurting her, doesn't mean I don't see. She acts cold around you at times, and I don't know why, but her feelings are crystal clear. That girl is in love with you."

Edward looked blindsided, but everyone else looked smug. They already knew all of this information.

"You should have told Kayce the truth about us, about your ability to read minds," Jasper said. The whole family, besides Alice looked at him in confusion. Alice looked excited and ready to tell. At that moment, you could hear a pin drop.

"You can say whatever you want, but Kayce knows about us. Think about all the times she has covered your ass around the humans, especially Bella." Rosalie hissed at hearing Bella's name. She has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't like Bella.

Jasper had looked at Rosalie and turned around to face Edward again and continued, "Alice saw Bella being hit by the van when we were talking that morning. Kayce was never in the vision, but we all know Alice's visions of Kayce are extremely vague, if she gets them at all. Kayce had to have known what was going to happen since she pushed Bella before the van slid out of control. Kayce also saw those handprints in the side of that van and she changed the subject so you didn't have to explain yourself. Also, think about her eating alone and doing her own shopping for food. That is the biggest clue right there. She doesn't make us eat meals with her because she knows we don't eat."

The whole family, aside from Alice looked stunned. After some moments of silence Carlisle spoke, "You have some big decisions to make Edward."

"We know you also like Bella, too. The biggest draw to both girls is the fact that their minds are closed to you. It would be a relief to be with someone who is silent for you and lets you think your own thoughts, but you need to think about which girl you want to be with and choose wisely. I think that Kayce is a better choice for you, for obvious reasons, and the fact that she is kind, courageous and true doesn't hurt either. Bella has done nothing to prove that she is a good person or good for this family," Jasper said.

Edward became irate and he grabbed Jasper by the shirt throwing him up against the wall. "I don't want to have to hurt you, Jasper. Don't talk about Bella that way!"

Emmett stepped in between them. "Look, little brother, Bella told everyone at school about Kayce's parents and her living with us. That wasn't a very nice thing to do," Emmett said.

Edward looked at Jasper with disbelieving eyes. "Alice had a vision while you were picking Kayce up from Bella's house. Apparently, she got on the phone and called a friend to tell them the gossip she found out," Emmett said. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Edward, I don't think we should tell Kayce about what Bella did, but wait and see what happens tomorrow," Alice said.

Rosalie snorted in defiance thinking about Bella doing such a thing.

Emmett kept on talking again, ignoring Rosalie. "Having said all that, I will support any decision you make, but you need to do it soon and think wisely. This decision will affect all of us, not just you," Emmett said with a serious look on his face.

Jasper looked at Edward and gestured to the family, "Look at us Edward, we all have one mate, get that, one mate, not two. You can't keep going back and forth between the two girls. You need to look deep within yourself and deeply within the both of them to see which is your soul mate, not just a pretty face and a quiet mind."

Esme was completely silent through that whole thing, but then she spoke, "If you don't want to tell Kayce the truth about us, that is fine. When the time is right, we will tell her, but my god Edward that girl is 16. She has not lived as long as we have. She is confused, she has raging teen hormones, and her life has been turned upside down and then you tell her those things. I expect you to apologize to her when she is feeling a little better. She is upstairs right now pretending to take a shower so we don't barge in on her crying. She is devastated because she thinks that you think she is not worthy of a male's attention, and more pointedly, your attention, that she is ugly and unwanted."

"She doesn't think that. Why would she think that? She is a very sweet and beautiful girl," Edward said defensively.

"She does feel that way, I am a woman, I know. I have been in her shoes at her age. And I heard what she said when you both stormed through the front door and saw the hurt look on her face. You may have not meant those words in that way, but that is the way she took it. I expect you to fix this mess. And for the record, if you don't choose Kayce, I will be extremely sad, but I will accept whomever you choose and love them as I love all of you. I only want you to be happy, Edward."

Esme just walked away with Carlisle following behind her. Edward was so shocked that he had to go up to his room and play his piano. That is the only way he can really think. His fingers moved fluidly across the ivory keys, playing a beautiful melancholy piece.

After about an hour, Kayce turned off the shower water and walked into her bedroom. Alice was sitting on top of her bed holding the stuffed animal that she had bought to remind her of home.

Kayce's nose was red and her eyes were puffy. She wiped at her face and walked to her window looking out to the trees. "I'm sorry, Alice."

"There is absolutely nothing for you to be sorry about."

Kayce looked back at Alice and she had a sympathetic look, but never mentioned Edward.

"The dance is coming soon. Would you like to shop with me for a dress?"

Kayce really had no idea what to say. "I don't have anyone to go with."

"Why don't you go to bed and think about it. I will see you tomorrow."

Kayce nodded and Alice left her to get ready for bed. Edward had come in Kayce's room and watched her sleep, again. He could see her tearstained cheeks and her puffy eyes. He felt so terrible for causing Kayce pain.

He just wanted her to be happy. Scott really was a boy with questionable motives. Edward never told Kayce his true motives behind the warning against Scott; that he cares for her and doesn't want to see her with anyone else.

He also knew that he was conflicted. The whole Bella situation is not helping either. He decided to ask Bella out since Kayce probably hates him now. He sat quiet and watched over Kayce all night. She never spoke his name, but she cried in her sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Choices**

Kayce woke up early and quickly readied for school. It was so silent in the house, she had hoped that all of the Cullens were still out hunting or whatever it is they do. She really didn't want to see Edward; she knew if she looked into his handsome face, that she would probably bawl her eyes out. She grabbed her books and was stuffing them haphazardly in her bag and turned the doorknob on the front door as silently as she could. She tip-toed outside, shutting the door behind her as softly as possible, and there was Esme standing in front of her on the porch with the keys to the car in her hand.

"Kayce, you weren't sneaking out, were you?" Esme asked sweetly. Kayce blushed and walked toward the car. "No, I wasn't exactly sneaking out. I just felt like walking to school." Knowing that she wouldn't win, she headed for the Mercedes that was parked near the front door. Kayce wondered if Alice told Esme she would sneak out in the first place due to a vision or if it was mother's intuition.

Esme got into the driver's seat and she started the Mercedes, turning on the windshield wipers. "In this rain?" Kayce shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Honey, will you tell me what happened yesterday? I really think it was just a misunderstanding."

"A boy I met at Bella's showed an interest in me and Edward said that he would use me and wouldn't like me for me."

Esme nodded her head and then spoke softly. "Do you like this boy?"

"Well, I don't really know. I just met him, but I was excited that anyone would like me. I just started feeling like I belong and Edward had to say those hurtful things." Tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek and she tried to wipe them away with her sleeve before Esme noticed.

Esme turned to look at Kayce, "Honey, I'm sure that what Edward said was just a miscommunication. He is kind and genuine. He is just saying something harsh to protect you."

"Protect me?" she raged. "Esme, he hates me."

"Kayce, sweetheart, Edward doesn't hate you. He is having a hard time expressing how he feels," Esme said defending Edward.

Kayce wiped at her eyes and pulled the visor down to peer into the mirror and chuckled harshly. "Can you keep a secret?" She pulled out a lip gloss and applied it quickly, smacking her lips afterward.

Esme smiled, "Of course I can."

She unconsciously tugged on her coat, needing something to do with her nervous hands. "I care about Edward and he doesn't even know I exist. He's all about another girl at school, but if she makes him happy, then that's what I want for him."

"Kayce, you are a strong, confident young woman." Esme looked at Kayce's facial features and changed tack. "And if you aren't confident in yourself, make everyone, especially Edward, think that you are. Everything will work out, I promise."

She saw the school looming ahead and took a few deep breaths. "I will see you after school, honey." After Kayce got out of the car, she waved at Esme, who then sped away. She looked at the school, then turned and looked back to see the car disappear in the distance. "Just breathe, take one step at a time." Kayce told herself.

The morning was pretty uneventful. Kayce didn't think about much school; all she thought about was what she could do to get Edward to notice her and be friendlier, like he used to be when they first talked. Throughout the morning, she noticed people staring more than usual. She started to feel like she was stuck inside of a fishbowl. As the day progressed, she felt more and more uncomfortable with the stares.

The lunch bell rang and she headed to the cafeteria with Bella and Mike. Bella was unusually quiet; she hadn't spoken much to Kayce all day. She would glance over at her with an uncomfortable look on her face. She left her companions at the door and stood in line for her food. She looked over at the Cullen's table and most of them were sitting there talking amongst themselves. As she was picking up pizza and an apple, Kayce was thinking of topics to talk about with Edward in biology class later on. She debated upon getting a Coke or just plain water, and grabbed the water. Just then, Edward approached her and said, "Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

Just before she could answer he said, "If I were to ask you out, would you say yes? Where would you like to go? What are your interests?" An excited thrill ran through her and she answered so fast, "Yes, anywhere from the symphony to a movie. I enjoy music, reading, sports, hiking; I have a lot of interests." She thought this was his way of saying he was sorry and that he did care about her as more than a friend.

He smiled and then bolted away and said, "thank you," over his shoulder. She felt like she was on cloud nine at that moment. She watched him walk away and sit at her usual table. Her heart was beating faster and a grin was spread across her face until Bella sat down at her table, too. Wait...why is he sitting with Bella?

Kayce paid for her lunch and stood there with a tray full of food and no appetite. She felt a small, icy cold hand touch her arm and looked down first at the hand and then to whom it belonged to. Alice was there and said, "Kayce, come over and sit with us today."

She nodded and slowly walked to the Cullen's table and sat down. Edward, at his table, had his back to her and Bella was facing her. Bella had a huge smile on her face as she spoke to Edward. Kayce's mouth went dry and she pushed the tray of food away from her on the table. Everything that looked so good a few minutes ago seemed unappetizing. All she could do was watch the whole scene unfold in front of her.

Kayce overheard Edward say, "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." Bella's face held an eager confusion. After a few minutes she heard Bella say, "So, in plain English, are we friends now?" If she could hear the couple speaking, she was sure that her tablemates could hear everything including Bella's heart skipping beats as she flirted with Edward. "Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I am not a good friend for you."

Kayce felt a stab of jealousy when she saw Edward take Bella's hand into his. She felt blindsided and sick to her stomach. When she focused her eyes better, what she really saw was Edward reaching over and stealing Bella's lemonade bottle lid and begin to spin it on its side between his fingers.

Rose hissed something under her breath and her eyes bored into Bella's, making Bella squirm in her seat. Edward turned around to see his family and he made an angry face to Rose. Rosalie just wickedly smiled at Edward and then turned to speak to Emmett quietly.

Kayce was trying to process what she had just witnessed when Lauren stood up and sauntered over to the Cullen's table, flipping her silvery-blond hair over her shoulder. She called out loudly enough that the whole cafeteria could hear. "So, Bella and Jessica tell me that you are living with the Cullens?" Kayce felt her stomach twist and knot up even more. She nodded and hoped that Lauren would just leave her alone. "It must suck knowing that your parents didn't want you. I give your foster family a month before they pack up and leave you alone stranded."

Angela, looked sympathetic and said, "Lauren, leave her alone." Kayce was furious with Bella for telling Jessica her situation and then at Lauren for humiliating her in front of the whole school. She was having a difficult time at that exact moment to like Bella at all. How could Edward like this girl? She seemed to be a two-faced backstabber. She looked away from Lauren, stood up and marched up to Bella and asked her step away from the throng of students. The faces in the lunchroom were excited or shocked at the confrontation. Bella wanted to get as far away from the other kids as possible. They walked to the edge of the cafeteria.

Kayce started to whisper so as not to be heard, but was intense and angry before she could turn around. Her eyes were alight with fire. "Who gave you permission to tell your friends about my situation? I think you're a two-faced backstabbing bitch!"

Bella looked over to Edward, who was standing with his family, for some sort of strength and support. "I never said anything. I swear." Kayce never believed a word that came out of her mouth.

"The only people who knew were you, your dad, Jacob, his dad and Scott. I know that your dad and Jacob's dad didn't say anything and since Jacob and Scott don't go to our school, who would they tell that would be interested? That leaves you." Bella looked like a deer in the headlights, speechless for a moment.

Out of anger and being extremely embarrassed Kayce said, "Don't come near me or my new family again." Her hands were shaking, she was so angry.

Just then Edward bolted over to where the girls were standing. He looked into Kayce's eyes coldly and pushed her backwards, away from Bella, with a mere look, "Don't you ever use me or my family to threaten Bella again! I like her and just because she made a mistake and told the wrong person about your living with us doesn't mean that she was being malicious. Bella is a nice girl and she doesn't deserve to be yelled at!"

Kayce couldn't believe her ears. She was sure that out of everyone, Edward would have been the one to understand and sympathize with her. Tears threatened to fall and she walked quickly to her table, grabbing her water before bolting out of the lunchroom in order to flee the stares. She knew she couldn't flee the betrayal and hurt she felt.

She ran to her biology class and crumpled to the wet cement and just sat there. The only thing running through her mind was what if Lauren was right? She was scared and she put her head between her knees and breathed deeply. Images of the Cullens packing up and leaving without a trace just like they did in the book, New Moon, flashed in her mind. She heard footsteps approach and saw Alice and Rosalie getting into a sitting position next to her.

"Kayce, we are so sorry," Rose said. Kayce looked up and sniffled. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, not really knowing what to say, looking miserable. "I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't know that Bella would tell anyone," Kayce said with a lump in her throat.

Alice looked sympathetic and placed her frozen hand on Kayce's shoulder. "We don't mind, we are just worried about you."

Kayce looked surprised, "Well, you never told anyone about me living with you, so I thought you would be just as upset as I was."

"Believe me, we aren't happy about it, but we definitely aren't ashamed of you. We never said anything because we waited for your cue to tell, but only when you were ready," Rose said. She sounded dangerously angry, but not at her.

"I'm so sorry that I freaked out like that. I feel so terrible," Kayce apologized.

"If anyone deserves an apology, it's you," Rose said softly. The bell rang and Kayce awkwardly stood up, walking to the trash can at the end of the hall. She threw out her bottle and headed to her biology class. She walked past Alice and Rose and just waved as she headed inside.

She sat down in her seat and noticed Angela and Mike staring at her. Bella entered the room and sat down in her usual spot. Bella looked over at Mike and Angela. Mike looked resentful and Angela looked awed. Kayce assumed it was because she had spent the lunch hour with Edward. Now that they found out that she lives with the Cullens, she assumed her sitting with them wasn't so spectacular.

Mr. Banner entered the room just after the final bell rang and Edward was missing. It dawned on Kayce what today was. Mr. Banner set some boxes down on Mike's lab table. "Pass these out Mike. Okay, I want you all to take one piece from each box." He pulled on a pair of rubber gloves that snapped into place. Bella groaned. "The first should be an indicator card. The second is a four-pronged applicator. And third, is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a blue piece of plastic and opened it, showing the shiny barb.

Bella turned a shade of green that a leprechaun would be envious of. "I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you," he said. Mr. Banner walked over to Mike's table and put one drop of water on each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet." Mr. Banner picked up Mike's hand and stabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. "Put a small drop of blood onto each of the prongs."

As soon as Bella saw the blood she covered her eyes for a moment. "The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you all should know your blood type." Squeals and complaints could be heard echo throughout the classroom and Kayce noticed Bella drop her head onto their black lab table.

"Bella, are you alright?" Mr. Banner asked. Kayce lanced her finger and placed the blood on the prongs as Mr. Banner stood near her table.

"I already know my blood type, Mr Banner," Bella said weakly.

"Are you feeling faint?" he asked softly.

"Yes, sir," Bella said.

"Kayce, can you please take Bella to the nurse." Kayce stood up, and reached out for Bella, taking her by the arm just under her armpit. They walked slowly across campus and after they passed the cafeteria Bella stopped her progress. "Just let me sit for a minute, please?" Kayce stood there and looked at a green-faced Bella. "And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket." Kayce sucked her finger to get rid of the blood before putting it into her pocket. Bella lay down onto the cold damp concrete and groaned.

"Bella, just get up, I need to take you to the nurse. It's not that bad. Please, stop being so overly dramatic."

"Bella," Edward's velvety voice came from behind them. "What's wrong is she hurt?" Edward sounded and appeared upset. "Bella, can you hear me?"

Kayce rolled her eyes, "Edward, she can hear you just fine. She is feeling sick to her stomach, she's not deaf."

"Go away," Bella muttered. Edward swept Bella up into his arms. "Put me down!" she protested.

Kayce followed next to Edward and ran in front of him, blocking his progress. He held Bella away from his body, and supported all of her weight effortlessly. "So, you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked. Bella closed her eyes. "And not even your own blood." He seemed amused with the situation. He looked at Kayce and waited for her to say something. "We were blood typing in Bio and she started to get sick before anyone stuck themselves." Edward flinched as her breath blew into his face. Kayce remembered that she sucked on her finger to remove the blood and she took a step backward, looking uncomfortable.

"Kayce, please put your finger in your pocket, I can smell your blood," Bella said weakly. She appeared like she was going to hurl all over Kayce and the sidewalk.

"Bella, you should be fine. You aren't even bleeding. If you were, I would understand, but I'm standing outdoors in the rain a few feet away from you. You are being ridiculous. Also, I don't even think my finger is bleeding anyore." Kayce held up her finger to show her that all traces of blood was gone. She noticed Edward staring at her finger intently with the concentration of a surgeon.

Edward huffed out a sigh and he side-stepped her heading for the office. At that moment, he heard Edward talking to Bella and since the halls were empty his voice carried. He mentioned going out on a date with Bella on the night of the dance and how excited he was. Kayce's stomach fell when she heard that and headed back to class without a second glance. She never noticed that Edward had turned around to watch her leaving.

In class, she pulled out her phone that Esme supplied her with and she sent Scott a text message. "Hey," she waited for a reply. After a few minutes, her phone vibrated on her lap. "Hi, whats up?"

She smiled and then decided to ask. "Do U want 2 go 2 the dance w/ me?"

Immediately she heard back, "Yes, call after school & give me the details."

She answered, "Ok, talk 2 U l8er."

The rest of class was pretty uneventful. Mr. Banner just lectured the class on what they would officially do when they donated their blood. When the bell rang Kayce took the path that lead her close to the student parking lot and she saw that Edward's Volvo was gone, but Bella's truck was still parked in the lot. She headed to PE and changing she realized that Bella was absent. Class was actually fun without Bella. There were no accidents or self-inflicted wounds to stop the entire class that usually happens when Bella participates in gym.

After school, Kayce walked to the parking lot and Rose called her over to her BMW. "Kayce let me give you a ride home." Kayce was feeling so much better since she talked to Scott and decided to give him a chance. She wasn't feeling sorry for herself anymore and the hurt and anger she felt toward Bella and Jessica was dissipating.

The ride home was pretty quiet. After she arrived, she ran upstairs quickly to start her homework. She put on her ipod and hoped that Esme would not want to disturb her; she didn't feel like answering questions. Eventually, she called Scott and gave him all the details about the upcoming spring dance. An hour after being on the phone, she heard a knock on her door, "Scott, someone is at my door. I will call you later, okay. Uh huh, okay bye, Scott."

The door opened and Edward came inside. "Who were you talking to?"

"Scott, I messaged him today accepting his offer to go to the dance with me." Edward looked upset, but didn't say anything for a long moment. He leaned against her desk and folded his arms as he looked at her.

"I'm really sorry about everything. I never meant to hurt you yesterday and I really overreacted at lunch. You have every right to be angry with me," he said softly. "Can you forgive me?"

"I accept your apology, thank you. I know how hard it is to say that you were wrong. I have that trouble myself from time-to-time. I still am really angry at Bella for doing that though."

"Bella said she didn't mean it to go farther than Jessica and she was really sorry." Kayce's cell lit up and a happy face was on the screen sent by Scott. Edward reached for her phone and gazed at the brightly lit screen. "Kayce, I still don't trust that guy."

Her eyes hardened, but only a fraction as she took her phone away, "You don't have to. Are you still going out with Bella?"

Edward's lips upturned a bit, "Yes, I am."

"Well, I guess we should just be happy for one another and not dwell negatively on our respective dates," Kayce said. Edward reached out and took Kayce's hand and squeezed it a bit and an electric shock went through her palm. Both of them seemed surprised, but neither pulled their hand away. Edward just kept holding her hand in his, his thumb stroking the top of her hand.

Just after that interaction an awkward silence fell in the room. Their eyes met for a brief moment; Kayce felt Bella's presence in the room creating a chasm between the two. This chasm, in her eyes, was far too wide to cross. Edward felt the exact opposite; Bella was completely forgotten at that moment. The problem they both have is their inexperience with the opposite sex, and both are far too stubborn to voice their feelings. Kayce needed an out and just stood up. "I think I hear Esme calling me."

The rest of the family was downstairs listening to the whole exchange. The cogs were turning, especially for Alice and Esme. They both knew they have a mission. Both were talking rapidly with one another while trying to block Edward out until Kayce made it downstairs.

"Hey guys. Esme did you call me?" Kayce asked shyly.

"As a matter of fact I did, Kayce. I wanted to help you cook your dinner tonight and afterward, I want to help you with your homework." Esme smiled at her and turned around to smile at Alice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - First Beach**

On Friday, Kayce got up, dressed and rushed out the front door. She received a ride from Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper since Emmett and Edward were headed to Goats Rocks for a camping trip. All three were leaning against the BMW with their arms folded waiting for her. None of the three looked angry about waiting; they looked bored until they made eye contact with her. It was then that each one smiled at her.

At school, Bella kept trying to redeem herself by being friendly. Kayce assumed that Edward must have spoken to her. Kayce isn't a hateful person, so she decided to give Bella a chance.

"Are you going to La Push?" Bella asked.

"I was thinking about it," Kayce replied.

She was really going because it was supposed to be sunny that day. She really wanted to let the Cullens be free to go out in the sunshine.

At lunch, Kayce started walking to her usual table when Alice called her over. "Kayce, come sit with us again today." Alice was animatedly waving at her. She looked as though the more forcefully her arm was waving, the more likely Kayce was to say yes. She would have anyway.

Kayce smiled, waved back and joined them. She sat down next to Alice. The entire student population put their heads together and was whispering. "Just ignore them. We always do," Jasper said.

Mike stood up and apprehensively walked over to their table, but never getting too close to them. His sense of danger kept him at arms length. It was that feeling you get where the hairs on your arms and neck stand on end and your breath catches in your throat, as if you were eating cotton balls. Kayce doesn't get that feeling anymore when she is around the Cullens.

"Kayce, we are meeting at my parent's store, Olympic Outfitters. If you meet us there, I can give you a ride," Mike said.

He started to walk backward tentatively, but he never looked away from her eyes. They were locked on them. Kayce felt that Mike didn't want to look at her tablemates.

"Sure, Mike, I'll be there," Kayce answered.

"Great. See you tomorrow." He slinked away, clearly uncomfortable being so close to Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.

"Kayce, I don't know why you have to go?" Alice pouted. "It's not like any of those people are worthy of your presence, well except for Angela Webber."

"I would like to go to the beach on a nice sunny day where I can enjoy it." Alice, Rose and Jasper were all quiet after that.

When lunch was over Kayce could see Jessica and Lauren talking with their heads together, giggling every so often.

In biology class, Bella tried to ignore Kayce as much as possible without being a bitch. Bella just had nothing to say. Gym class was pretty much the same way, although it was easier for Bella not to go near Kayce while playing badminton.

That night Kayce was cooking dinner with Esme and Carlisle helping out, which was a deviation from their usual routine. Carlisle was chopping vegetables while they were talking.

"Kayce honey, do you need a ride to the beach?" Esme asked. Kayce couldn't believe her ears. She wondered if they would tell her their secret or cross the treaty line so she could go have a good time.

"No. I was going to walk out to Olympic Outfitters and get a ride with the others," Kayce said hurriedly. "It's really no problem. I would like to get the exercise."

"Alright, honey," Esme said. Carlisle smiled, but his eyes were drawn and worried, but Kayce couldn't say anything to him about why. "I'll be careful and if I need you, I have my phone," Kayce said.

The next morning, Kayce opened her eyes to bright sunlight filtering in through her bedroom window. The lace curtains projected a beautiful floral pattern on her bedroom wall. Seeing the sun was a nice change from the usual weather pattern. Kayce dressed in jeans, a white summer sweater, and she took a light jacket, just in case the sun decides to retreat behind the clouds and it starts to rain.

Kayce left a note inside the empty house for Esme. She already had permission to go, but felt leaving a note was necessary. After locking up, she made her way to town really enjoying the sun warming her skin and giving everything in her path a buttery glow. Birds were singing a glorious tune, enjoying the weather just like she was.

When she arrived in the parking lot of Olympic Outfitters, Kayce noticed a few cars parked in the lot and a group of kids from school gathering around them. Mike caught her attention by waving. He was standing next to his suburban along with a group of other kids talking animatedly. Most of them were wearing shorts, but they all had coats tied around their waists. "Hi, Kayce. I'm glad that you made it," Angela called out.

"I'm glad I did, too," Kayce responded. Angela ran over to Kayce, hugging her, and then they linked arms and walked toward the suburban.

"Okay, Lee and Samantha already arrived, so we were only waiting for you. Where are your foster sibs?" Mike asked. He was genuinely curious and not making her the butt of a joke.

"They aren't coming. It's just me today."

"Okay, everybody let's get going then," Mike called out.

Kayce and Angela ran over to Lee's mom's minivan and piled in with some of the other kids. She really didn't want to ride with Jessica and she certainly didn't want to ride with Tyler and give him the wrong idea. As Kayce was getting in the van, she saw Bella hop into the front seat of Mike's suburban.

Kayce was quiet during the drive to the beach. She just looked out the window at the beautiful forest and the river as it snaked along the side of the road. The sun shining through the trees gave an ethereal appearance, it was quite lovely. A part of her wished that she could share this experience with her parents and her new family members; neither was possible, and she couldn't help feeling lonely.

Eventually, they reached the beach. Even with the sun shining, the water appeared steel gray. Breaking the silence were cries of seagulls, crashing of waves and their group getting louder as they piled out of the cars.

They all made their way to a ring of driftwood logs. There was a fire pit in the center with charred blackened ashes sitting inside. Eric and Ben gathered broken branches that were scattered about on the sand and threw them in the pit. Mike had started to create a tee-pee shape with the branches.

Mike pulled a Zippo lighter out of his pocket and knelt down, igniting a long twig, placing it in the pit. The tee pee of branches became completely engulfed. The fire was turning color; blue and green and then orange as it flickered higher and higher. Kayce and Bella both were marveling at the beauty of the fire.

A group of kids had decided to hike out to the tide pools and Kayce, Angela and Bella had gone with them. Kayce didn't walk near Bella, but she and Angela didn't get too close to the others either. Everyone was laughing and talking happily. Bella had started walking slower and slower, barely keeping up. She kept tripping over the trail through the woods. It must have been a difficult hike for her.

They all made their way from the forest to a clearing that opened up to the tide pools. The pools of sea water were filled with starfish, anemones, and various plant life. Bella had perched herself on a large rock, just waiting, looking unwilling to move near the deeper water. Kayce was bold, like the others, hopping from rock-to-rock splashing around and enjoying herself.

When everyone was sufficiently bored, the whole group made their way back. Bella fell over a couple of times when she tried to hurry and catch up with the others, tripping over a tree root. Luckily, Kayce caught her arm and kept Bella from getting injured or scraped up. "Thank you," Bella said. Her face was flushed from embarrassment.

"No problem," Kayce replied.

"I guess you figured out that I can't walk and chew gum at the same time," Bella said sheepishly, not meeting Kayce's eyes for a few moments.

Kayce's eyes twinkled when she answered, "I have noticed, yes."

When the group made it back to First Beach, Kayce saw Jacob and Scott with some other guys and she waved. Food was being passed around and Eric was busy making introductions for the group. Kayce grabbed a soda and sandwich sitting with Bella and Angela. She chewed thoughtfully as she listened. Kayce waved at Scott as she ate her lunch.

"Kayce, how are you really?" Angela finally broke the silence. She sounded concerned.

"I'm okay. Thanks for asking. I do miss my parents." Kayce had smiled at her in return. Bella was listening intently, but never uttered a word, nor did she acknowledge Jacob or Scott.

The clouds had started to approach, roiling, giving the beach a more ominous appearance. After everyone ate, a bunch of the others had gone off on their own, including Angela.

Scott and Jacob came over and sat down near Kayce and Bella. An older boy stood close by. He kept staring at Kayce. His nostrils were flaring and his dark intense eyes never wavered. Something about him gave her the chills. Kayce realized that the boy must be Sam Uley. It was then that she knew why she had the chills; according to the book, Sam Uley was a werewolf.

Bella and Jacob started talking about her pick-up and how it isn't safe to drive over sixty miles per hour. Bella assured him that wouldn't be a problem for her. "It does great in a collision," she said in an attempt to praise her ancient truck.

"I don't think a tank could take out that old monster," Jacob chuckled.

"So, you build cars?" Bella asked.

"When I have free time, and parts, you wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?"

"Sorry," Bella laughed out uncomfortably. "I haven't seen any lately, but I'll keep my eyes open for you." She turned to Kayce and rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders.

Jacob turned his gaze to Kayce and raised his eyebrow in question. "I don't know where I can get a hold of one of those Jacob, sorry," Kayce said and she meant it. She really felt bad that she couldn't help him. He seemed like a nice boy, a totally different boy then the one who turns into a wolf later on.

Sam never offered any conversation, but kept scrutinizing her. Kayce nervously rubbed the smooth contours of her cell phone that was settled inside her pocket. That small piece of metal and plastic comforted her. She really had no idea why. Scott put his hand on her shoulder and Kayce startled, a yelp escaping her lips.

Embarrassed, Kayce looked around, anywhere, but at Scott and finally noticed that Lauren, sitting with Tyler, was watching them. Lauren spoke up, "You know Bella, Jacob?"

"We've known each other since I was born," Jacob laughed.

"How nice." Lauren's tone of voice wasn't lost on anyone, but Kayce figured that what goes around comes around. Maybe it was good for Bella to get a taste of her own medicine. After thinking that particular thought about Bella, karma slapped Kayce upside the head. Lauren set her sights on her and spoke. "Kayce, I was just saying to Tyler, that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out with you." She burst into laughter. "Didn't they want to be with you?" She laughed again, although it was more like a cackle. Knowing full well that karma would probably beat the hell out of her this next time around, secretly, Kayce hoped that Lauren would sprout a wart on her nose and fly away on a broomstick.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family?" Sam asked in a fierce tone.

"Yes, do you know them?" Lauren asked condescendingly.

"The Cullens don't come here." Sam replied in a sinister tone while he pointedly looked at Kayce.

Bella looked over at Sam and then at Kayce. Her eyes were very curious and speculative. Kayce was now thinking she made a mistake by coming here. Stupidly, she forgot that part of the book and wished she had stay home. She really wanted to give the Cullens time to be normal, but now she has Sam giving her "I want to kill you" looks and Bella's interest is piqued as to why the Cullens aren't welcome at First Beach. _Thank you karma_, she thought.

"So is Forks driving you insane yet?" Jacob says to Bella.

She huffed out a sigh, "Oh, I would say that is an understatement." Bella's face lit up in a way that made Kayce think she was up to something.

Soon after that look appeared on her face, she started to flirt. Kayce was no expert, but Bella was shameless. The sad part was that Bella had no idea how obvious she was being. Kayce was also surprised that Jacob never noticed how transparent Bella's actions were.

"Do you want to walk down the beach with me?" Bella asked tugging on Jacob's arm. Jacob hopped up quickly, and by the look on his face, he really thinks that Bella is interested in him. Kayce's mouth hung open with the shock of it all.

Scott stood and shoved his hands in his pockets waiting for Kayce to stand, too. It took Kayce a moment to realize that Scott had stood up, because she had focused her attention back on Sam, who was still staring daggers at her.

Scott started to walk and Kayce quickly followed next to him to move away from Sam. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and looked nervously over shoulder a couple times.

"So you're what, sixteen?" Bella fluttered her eyelashes at Jacob, but Kayce thought that Bella looked like she had something huge and sharp lodged in her eye instead.

"I just turned fifteen," Jacob responded huskily.

"Really? I would have thought you were older," Bella said flirtatiously.

"Kayce turned her attention to Scott, just looking at his black hair and how it almost has a blue hue to it in the sunlight. Admiring him, she felt an attraction, but it wasn't nearly as strong as the physical attraction she felt for Edward. "So how come your family didn't come with you?" Scott asked.

"My family had made prior arrangements, but I didn't know that they made them on the same day as our beach trip," Kayce answered matter of factly. She hoped that specific answer would curb any more questions. She carefully studied Scott's face. She was searching for any knowledge about the Cullens, but so far, he looks like a normal guy who is asking questions to get to know her better and to keep her talking.

He smiled at her and then said, "So, do they think you are an asshole for not spending the day with them?"

Kayce uncomfortably laughed, but she gladly took the blame. "Probably, but I had already made promises to come here."

Scott smiled, "I'm glad you did and I'm glad that you are here and I am especially glad that you called me to ask me to the dance." His eyes study Kayce intently and she feels like he is seeing right through her.

"I'm glad that I called you, too. I still have to shop for a dress, but I am really excited."

"Me too, except, I'm not shopping for a dress." He chuckled and then proceeded, "I can't wait to show you my moves." They both cracked up laughing. She found that it was easy open up.

"Moves? Well as long as you don't do the robot, we will have a blast at the dance," Kayce said teasingly.

"You wound me with your words, Kayce. I can do a mean robot. Here let me show you." Scott made sure he had enough room and started doing the robot. Jacob started laughing along with Kayce. Bella looked mortified.

"You're right, that was awesome," Kayce said. Scott walked up behind her and said, "Here let me show you how to do it." He stood behind her, leaning in toward her face and moved her arms for her. She thought she was making jerky movements, but Scott kept yelling out, "You're doing great." They were having so much fun together.

After Scott had finished helping Kayce, she heard Bella ask Jacob, "Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to. He seemed to be a little old to be hanging out with us."

Jacob answers, "That's Sam and he's nineteen."

"What was he saying about the doctor's family?" Bella asked overly curious.

Kayce started coughing. "The Cullens'? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation."

"Why not?" Bella presses with macabre delight.

"Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that," Jacob said, his cheeks turning tomato red.

Kayce narrowed her eyes and answered angrily, "Then maybe you shouldn't talk about that or my family that way."

Bella looked like Kayce rained on her parade and Jacob looked like he felt bad about gossiping about her family.

"Kayce, don't you want to hear what he has to say? Aren't you curious?" Bella said.

"No, I'm not. Maybe I should go ask Lauren to tell me stories about you and then spread them around," Kayce snapped back.

Bella had a mixture of guilt and hate plastered across her face. Kayce took a huge breath in through her nose trying to calm herself.

Sam started to approach and he had heard what Bella was fishing for. "The Cullens don't come here and that means you." He pointed at Kayce and she suddenly felt like she were in a court room and he was pointing at the guilty party.

Kayce really had no idea what to say to that. "But she isn't a Cullen. Her last name is Evans," Bella said quietly. Sam's glare never wavered.

"I..." was all Kayce managed to say.

"It doesn't matter. _Those Cullens_ came here once and caused trouble, so none of them are welcome," Sam said.

"Sam, I think you are misjudging Kayce. She is really a nice girl," Scott said. Sam turned his glare on Scott, but Scott never backed down.

"You don't understand, Scott. You are only on a need to know basis and you don't need to know anything." Sam stood tall and he was speaking as if he were giving an order. Scott, just as tall as Sam, wasn't scared of his threat.

Kayce was grateful that Sam never told the truth, but he was covering his own ass, he didn't want to give away his secret.

"Which one? Let me guess, it was the burly one? Emmett right? What did he do?" Bella pressed. She pouted when she noticed that no one would give her an answer.

Sam ignored Bella's request. "You can leave on your own or you can have me help you leave." Sam growled out. His hands started shaking violently and she thought she saw his teeth begin to elongate. It could have been all in her mind, but she didn't know for sure. Kayce was actually scared. The fear was clenching her stomach, making her mouth dry and her hands tremble.

She turned and started to run. "Thanks a lot Sam, you asshole," Scott spat out. He turned and followed Kayce. "Kayce, wait up! I can give you a ride home."

Bella and Jacob both followed right behind. Kayce ran all the way to the cars and stopped. She was bending over with her hands sitting atop her thighs, catching her breath.

Bella and Jacob caught up right after Scott did. "I don't want you talking about the Cullens. I'll know if you did," Kayce managed to pant out. Kayce prayed that Jacob would take her seriously. She never noticed the clouds rolling further in and rain drops slowly and intermittently fall from the sky.

They never saw Sam standing there. "I said to leave this reservation. Don't come back. If you do, I'll make sure nobody ever sees you again." His stare was cold and menacing. His skin radiated immense heat. His hands vibrated as they shook. She could feel pure power or energy emanating off of his body. Bella stood there with her mouth dropped open in shock. Kayce had no idea how he could restrain himself from changing into a wolf, but he did.

She knew she needed to leave, but she couldn't move. Her mind flashed to seeing Sam pounce on top of her and begin to tear her apart. Scott grabbed her hand and quickly led her to his car. He ran around the front of the car and got in. They drove off in a squeal of tires. "I'm sorry about Sam," he said. 'He can be a real jackass at times."

"Yeah," was all she could think to say.

They drove in silence until they saw a jeep up ahead parked on the side of the road. As they drove past, she saw Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper sitting inside. Scott didn't recognize them and kept driving unaware. That must have been the treaty line, an invisible force field barring them from crossing to the other side.

"Scott...Scott stop. That was my family. Uh...they must have changed their minds and decided to come out. I better go with them. I don't want Sam to cause trouble."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Scott said.

"Thank you Scott, I appreciate your driving me." She leaned in to hug Scott and then she got out of the car. She was trembling and hoped that she didn't resemble a Parkinson's patient. Kayce ran the 30 yards back toward the Jeep. The door opened and Jasper got out. Kayce got in the backseat and sat down in the middle. While she was getting situated, Jasper hopped back in next to her.

Emmett drove off angrily.

"Kayce, we were coming to get you. What were you doing with that boy alone?" Carlisle asked.

"Who? That was Scott. He was taking me home. I was told I wasn't welcome on the reservation by an older boy. He said that one of you went on the reservation and caused trouble so all of you are unwelcome, and since I live with you, that threat extends to me, too."

"Honey, you look frightened. Did this boy scare you?" Carlisle asked with a concerned tone to his voice.

Kayce never needed to answer, they could see it in her eyes and she knew that Jasper knew the truth.

"Yes. He said that if I didn't leave, he would make sure nobody ever sees me again and he said that with a tone of finality." Kayce whispered the word "finality."

Emmett slammed on the brakes. Kayce not wearing a seatbelt, started a forward momentum, but she felt hands grip her arms, keeping her from flying forward into the windshield. Edward was holding her against his body, keeping her safe, although he wore an angry expression on his face.

Emmett was already out of the Jeep and walking back toward the treaty line. He was walking so fast, and looked so angry, that he appeared to be power walking on steroids. "Please, it isn't worth it to go rough him up. He didn't physically hurt me. Please..." Kayce's voice sounded frantic as she called out.

Carlisle called Emmett's name and he stopped in his tracks. He just stood there, so still. He was debating on defying Carlisle, it was obvious, but something held him back. Finally, he turned around and got back in the Jeep and drove home.

At the house, Kayce ran upstairs to change her clothes. She, at that moment, realized that Sam could have really hurt her. She was terrified.

"Kayce, honey, we heard what happened. Do you want to talk about it?" Esme, Alice and Rosalie stood in her bedroom with worried expressions on their faces.

She couldn't speak. She finished pulling on her t-shirt and ran to Esme and buried her face in her shoulder, throwing her arms around Esme's back. Esme put her hand on the back of Kayce's head and squeezed her tightly.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Esme rested her hands on Kayce's cheeks and gazed in her eyes. Let's go downstairs and spend some time as a family huh? I will even make you a nice dinner."

Eventually, the whole family had gone out, leaving Kayce alone with Carlisle. Kayce made sure to have everyone promise not to go all "vigilante" on Sam. They reluctantly agreed. Neither the Cullens, nor Kayce, mentioned their secret.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Distractions**

Before everyone left, they all watched a movie with Kayce. It was their way of showing they care about her and her welfare. "Kayce dear, we all have to go out of town for a few days, but Carlisle will be here if you need him," Esme said.

Carlisle smiled at Kayce warmly and she beamed back at him. Kayce hugged Esme and Alice, but she hesitated when she approached Edward. After a moment of awkwardness, she patted him on the shoulder, but never removed her hand. She was smiling shyly and shuffling her feet.

Jasper coughed loudly and Kayce pulled her hand away as if she were burnt on an open flame. She turned and looked in Jasper's eyes. Those eyes flickered a certain knowing and she blushed.

As the others were saying goodbye to Carlisle, Kayce, emotionally exhausted, was rewinding her day reflecting on it. She had never been so frightened before in her life. She was definitely frightened when she spent that night alone, homeless, but Sam terrified her.

Her heart began to race when her mind replayed watching Sam's hand shaking, as he coldly told her to leave the reservation. Kayce thought for sure that if she were alone he would definitely have attacked her, maybe even killed her.

Jasper turned and stepped toward her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "You're safe now. He didn't hurt you, did he?" The whole family turned around and looked at her. She was trembling and didn't even notice it.

"No he didn't hurt me. He was just so angry. It really freaked me out," Kayce answered honestly. Esme grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the sofa and helped her sit down.

"Honey, would you like me to stay home with you?" Esme asked sincerely.

"No Esme, you go with the rest of the family. I will be fine." Kayce tried to smile for her, to be brave. She tried really hard to be convincing, but wasn't sure how effective it was.

After the family left, Kayce started wondering why they were even there at the treaty line waiting. According to the book, Alice doesn't get visions when the werewolves are involved. She wondered if they anticipated trouble and wanted to be as close to her as possible.

She went to her room and fell on her bed, never changing out of her clothes. She was so tired that she didn't even pull her covers down to slip inside. All she could muster the energy for was to pull her shoes and socks off. She dropped them to the floor with a thud.

Kayce awoke the next day and she felt rested and more at ease. She looked out her window to see the sun was shining with some cumulus clouds drifting in the cerulean sky. She made her way downstairs and all of the curtains were drawn over the huge glass windows. The lamps were switched on to brighten the house.

She saw Carlisle sitting at the dining table reading a newspaper. When she walked into the room, he was turning the page and said, "Good morning, Kayce." He took his eyes away from the paper long enough to smile at her in greeting. She noticed that Carlisle's eyes had crinkled as he smiled.

"Good morning Carlisle."

She walked in the kitchen and pulled the refrigerator door open and pulled out a peach yogurt. Kayce then opened the silverware drawer and grabbed a spoon. She walked back to the dining table sitting down, and peeled the lid off of the yogurt, licking it. Carlisle watched her do this and a grin spread across his face.

For a while the only sounds were the spoon clinking on her teeth, as she ate, and the rustling of his newspaper when he would turn a page or shake it to keep the edges from folding over. Carlisle folded his paper and lay it down on the table when he was finished reading.

"So, Kayce, do you have any plans for today?"

"No, nothing special," she answered.

Immediately, Carlisle's pager broke the silence, beeping loudly.

"Kayce, I have to go. Why don't you meet me later on at the hospital?"

"Okay. I need to shower and get dressed. I will see you later?" She said that last part as a question.

"Of course you will, dear. You will most definitely see me later."

Carlisle had donned his long-sleeved white doctor's coat and he pulled on a baseball cap. He made sure he covered up completely. "Okay, I'm going to the hospital. Here are the keys to the Volvo. I want you to drive it to the hospital."

"But..." Kayce looked worried.

"You do have your driver's license right?" he asked.

Kayce nodded her head yes. "Then it is settled. See you later." He hugged her goodbye and he walked out to his Mercedes. He stuffed his hands into his pockets before he left the front porch. He had walked outside unremarkably. She was hoping to catch him sparkle in the dim sunlight, but nothing spectacular happened.

She made her way upstairs and turned on the shower. After stepping in, she let the hot water ease the knots from her muscles one-by-one. She turned the valve off and stepped out, dripping onto the bath mat, as she reached for her towel. She dried off carefully and then wrapped her hair up in the towel to absorb the extra water clinging in her hair.

Since she was alone, she walked naked into her room and started pulling out her underwear and clothes that she will wear to the hospital. She chose a pair of black slacks and a white V-neck top with a mandarin collar and cap sleeves. Kayce stepped in a pair of black loafers and headed to the bathroom.

She blow dried her hair and proceeded to put on gloss and mascara. She gave herself a once-over in the full length mirror, and once she approved of her appearance, she headed downstairs.

Kayce grabbed her purse and plucked up Edward's keys that were sitting on the coffee table. Just holding them in her hand gave her a tingling type sensation and it made her gasp out loud.

Kayce walked slowly to the garage and opened the door. She just stood and waited. She was waiting for the verbal outburst of protestation, but nothing came. She knows that Carlisle gave her his permission to drive the Volvo, but a part of her was thinking that Edward would be pissed if he found out. Kayce took a deep breath and exhaled before she got in and drove away.

She pulled up in front of the hospital and stepped out of the Volvo. Kayce noticed the building was quite small for a hospital. She walked into the ER and spoke to a middle-aged woman. She had dark circles under her eyes, black hair and it was pulled haphazardly into a ponytail. The nurse's voice was gravelly when she spoke. "May I help you?"

Kayce smiled at the nurse, but before she could speak, she heard Carlisle's voice, "It's alright Leslie. This is my newest foster child, Kayce Evans."

The woman behind the desk smiled at Carlisle. Kayce could swear that she saw the nurse swoon. She had a similar reaction that regular people get when they come face-to-face with a celebrity. Her eyes were glazed over and she was ready to spring out of her chair if he would only beckon her. He approached Kayce and hugged her. The nurse looked like she wished she were in Kayce's place. Kayce waved at the nurse and then started walking with Carlisle down the small brightly lit hallway.

"Okay Kayce, I am covering in the ER and working in the ICU. I would like you to go in the ICU and visit with some of the more lucid patients. They are older folks who are practically alone all day and night."

Kayce felt a twinge of sadness thinking about being in a hospital alone. "I would be happy to do that."

Kayce and Carlisle walked quietly down a hallway and turned right. Eventually they made it to the ICU. "I am going to have you gown up." He pulled a long yellow gown out of a box and unfolded it. "Stick out your arms Kayce."

She did as she was told and he pulled the gown on and tied it up in back. He pointed to a box of rubber gloves. She pulled two gloves out and pulled them on her small hands. The tips of the fingers flopped down because her hands weren't large enough to fill out the gloves. Already, she felt hot and uncomfortable. "It's hot and stuffy in here, Carlisle."

He smiled at her and chuckled, "Be happy you don't have to wear a hat and a mask. That is utter torture."

He led her to a room where a frail elderly man was lying down. "Ah, Mr. Johnson, it is so wonderful to see you awake today."

The old man's face lit up when he heard Carlisle's voice. "Mr. Johnson, I would like you to meet Kayce, my foster daughter. Kayce this is Mr. Johnson."

Kayce smiled at the man and said, "Hello, Mr. Johnson. Is there anything I can do for you?"

The old man spoke, but only in a whisper. "No dear, but you could keep me company?" His statement came out as a question. Kayce nodded and pulled up a chair when Carlisle spoke.

"I have rounds to make. I will come and check on you later." Carlisle then quietly swept out of the room. The ICU seemed to be a contradiction to Kayce. The hallways were brightly lit, but the rooms were all very dark and subdued.

She had talked with Mr. Johnson for a very long time. He told her war stories and they talked about animals. He used to be a farmer when he was young. After a time, Kayce felt a presence in the room. She turned her gaze to the doorway to see Carlisle watching them intently and listening to their conversation.

"Time for Kayce to go, Mr. Johnson."

"So soon? She just got here," the man said.

"She has been in here with you for over two hours."

Kayce stood up and held Mr. Johnson's hand. "I promise to come back and we can finish our conversation."

She waved goodbye and Carlisle took her to another room with another patient. This went on until dinner time. The stories she heard were amazing to listen to. Some of the patient's were world travelers; one had even lived through the depression. It made her wonder about the Cullen's' and how they lived during the depression. Did they look like all of the other poor souls who were starving? Were they just as wealthy? Did they try to fit in with the rest of the humans? She had so many questions swirling about in her mind.

Kayce's last patient had fallen asleep. She didn't want that person to wake up and think she had abandoned them, so she sat there until Carlisle came to pick her up. Carlisle woke the patient so Kayce could say goodbye. He motioned for Kayce to pull off her gloves and gown. She stuffed them in the trash can and exited out the door.

Kayce pulled out her cell phone and checked it. There was a missed call from Angela. Kayce played back her voice mail and listened, "Hi, Kayce, this is Angela. I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and spend the night at my house. Anyway, I hope you get this message and you can come over. Um...okay bye."

Kayce turned to Carlisle gauging what kind of mood he is in. Usually, it is a cheerful mood. "Carlisle, will it be okay if I spend the night at Angela Webber's house tonight?" Kayce looked at him sweetly.

"Of course you can, dear."

Kayce smiled and called her right back. After two rings Angela picked up. "Hi, Angela, I would love to come spend the night." Kayce was smiling at Carlisle as she spoke. "I have to go home and get my things and then I will drive over."

After a minute more of pleasantries, she hung up. Kayce was excited. She didn't realize that a bit of normalcy was what her frazzled mind needed. A part of her was very frightened still. Sam had freaked her out. The wolves were supposed to be protectors, but he was far from a protector. He came very close to attacking her. He knew that she was human and that she could never hurt anyone...well maybe except for using colorful language and some witty puns at times, but she couldn't really hurt anyone.

Carlisle walked her to the cafeteria and bought her dinner. He sat with her while she ate the mediocre food. Hospital food is notorious for being almost bad enough to skip altogether, but of course, since Carlisle doesn't eat food, he wouldn't know to avoid the cafeteria's food. He was trying for her and so she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Carlisle, I will be back home tomorrow morning before school. Thanks for everything." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

He escorted Kayce to the Volvo and he patiently waited until she pulled her legs inside. "Kayce."

She looked right in Carlisle's eyes. "Make sure that when you get home tomorrow after school that you scoot the seat all the way back." Kayce looked embarrassed about her tiny size, but nodded. "Edward will probably blame Emmett for playing a prank on him," Carlisle said.

Kayce laughed, but agreed to do as she was told. She would hate for Edward to slip inside the car and get stuck or bash his knees in on the steering wheel. He'd probably crush the steering wheel and he and Rose would have to replace it.

Carlisle waved as Kayce drove away. When she got home, she ran upstairs and packed her bag with some of her necessities. She then drove straight to Angela's.

When Kayce arrived, Angela was waiting at the door. "Hi, Kayce. Thanks for coming."

Kayce smiled and said, "Thank you, Angela for inviting me."

Mrs. Webber strode up to the door and Angela introduced them. "Hello Kayce dear, it is so nice to meet you."

"Hello, Mrs. Webber. Thank you for having me." Kayce reached out her hand and shook Mrs. Webber's hand firmly.

Angela took Kayce up to her bedroom. Kayce set her sleeping bag and her overnight bag on Angela's floor. They both got to talking about the upcoming dance.

Both girls walked outside in the backyard and sat down in patio chairs. Angela's mom brought out lemonade. They both were sipping quietly when Bella came out back. Bella was hiding behind Angela's mom. She waved at Kayce and Angela halfheartedly. Bella pulled up a chair at the patio table and was extremely quiet, taking in the other girls' body language.

"Bella, Kayce and I are making plans to go to Port Angeles to dress shop, would you like to go with us?"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. I'm not going to the dance."

"Aw come on. You could help us look," Angela said excitedly.

Bella smiled. "Sure, I would like that. Maybe I could go book shopping while we are there."

Angela's dad excitedly walked out to the barbeque. He lit the fire after squirting on a ton of lighter fluid and pulling out a wooden match, throwing it into the pit. It flared quite nicely; it was enough to singe your eyebrows off. Suddenly, Kayce was glad that there wasn't a wooden fence nearby; otherwise they would have to call the fire department. Eventually, Mr. Webber was barbequing burgers. Kayce missed the barbeque smell. Kayce's own dad had barbequed all the time, even if it poured down rain. They always had a good time together.

When Mr. Webber had gone back inside, Bella asked, "How come you invited us over?"

Kayce sat quiet. She was a little uncomfortable with the question. "Oh, my mom is very over protective. She wanted to make sure you two were nice people."

Kayce smiled and said, "My mom is the same way."

Angela breathed out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to be misunderstood. "My mom knows everyone else in this town, but she wanted to get to know you before I go to Port Angeles with you." Kayce smiled because her mom would have done the exact same thing, but she would have gone with them, too.

Even though there was school the next morning, they stayed up pretty late. Bella was fighting sleep. "Bella, why are you trying to stay awake?" Angela asked. Bella didn't answer at first. She just looked exhausted.

Bella even asked for an energy drink even though it was so late. "Bella, I'm sorry, but we don't have any Red Bull."

Angela looked apologetic and Bella nodded in acceptance. Bella sighed and gazed at both Angela and Kayce. "I had a really bad nightmare and I don't want to revisit it this time around."

"Tell us about your dream," Kayce said.

"In my dream, I was in the forest and I could hear the ocean in the distance. I wanted...no...needed to make it out of the trees. Jacob Black was there tugging on my hand, pulling me back toward the blackest part of the forest." She paused for a reaction.

Bella continued. "I said, 'Jacob? What's wrong?' His face was frightened as he yanked with all of his strength against my resistance. I didn't want to go in the dark. He then said, 'Run Bella. You have to run!' He was terrified. Suddenly, I heard Mike's voice, 'This way Bella.' I heard him, but couldn't see him. I was pulling against Jacob's grasp, desperate to see the sun."

Angela's mouth was dropped open listening to the tale. Kayce waved for Bella to keep going.

"What happened next?" Angela asked in a very intrigued voice.

"Jacob let go of my hand and yelped. Suddenly, shaking and falling to the dim forest floor. He twitched on the ground. 'Jacob?' But he was gone and in his place was a large red-brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf faced away from me pointing toward the shore. The hair on the back of his shoulders was bristling, low growls issuing from between his exposed fangs. 'Bella run!' Mike had cried out from behind. I saw a light coming toward me from the beach. Edward stepped out and his skin was faintly glowing and his eyes black and dangerous. As he beckoned me to him, the wolf growled at my feet. I took a step forward toward Edward. He smiled and he looked dangerous. 'Trust me' he said. I stepped closer and the wolf launched himself across the space between me and Edward's fangs aiming for the jugular. I screamed, 'No' and then I woke up."

Angela gasped. Kayce looked intrigued. "Bella, we all have dreams that don't make sense. That dream to me sounds like you are struggling with liking two boys at once with another boy standing by in the shadows."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, Jacob sounds like he turned into the wolf because he feels things about you in a romantic way, and subconsciously, he is claiming his territory, which is you. All that sexual tension and confusion you are feeling is going straight to your brain and twisting it into something crazy while you sleep."

Angela was looking at Kayce and she was shocked. "Do you think that is all it is?"

Kayce gave a look of sincerity. "I'm positive. I keep having this recurring dream where my friends and I are running away from nuns. We are outside of an old abandoned warehouse and the sun is beating down on us. We are sweating bullets and the sun is making us shield our eyes to protect them. We were running so fast and our legs were going so far, but those nuns were keeping up without exerting any energy. It was as if they were gliding along the ground; rolling in on an invisible fog. The entire time they were utterly silent. My friends and I were all creating tons of noise as we are making our escape, but the nuns were chasing us noiselessly. I turned back to see the progress we were making and a nun had been right there reaching out her long arm, trying to grab for my hair. Our breath was forcing its way out of our lungs, burning with the exertion. We came upon a door in the warehouse. My friend Matt grabbed the knob and started to turn it, but it was immovable. He started ramming his shoulder into the door, putting all of his weight behind his assault on the door. We knew the door was a bust, so we started to run again, but Matt had disappeared. We both looked frantically around for him, but he was gone. Suddenly, we were only two friends instead of three."

Angela gasped when Kayce mentioned Matt's disappearance. Bella's mouth had dropped open while listening to the dream. Kayce rubbed her arms up and down to tame the goose bumps she had while recalling her dream.

Kayce continued her story, "We kept on running and it was getting painful to keep up at this frantic pace in the hot sun. 'This way' Melanie screamed out. We rounded a corner and looming ahead was a large tunnel. As we reached the entrance, we ran right through a few inches of water. It splashed on our faces and clothing. I then heard nothing other than my own footsteps and heavy breathing. I slowed and turned in a complete circle. 'Melanie?' The nuns were gaining speed and closing the gap between us and Melanie was gone. It was then that I realized that I was alone. A heart wrenching feeling came over me. Where would I go? Will I always be alone? Still my legs carried me through the dim tunnel. When I had made it to the other side, I couldn't run any further. I had a painful stitch in my side and I felt like I may vomit. Still bent forward, I turned to see those nuns opening their mouths as if to speak, but no sound came out. I couldn't have screamed if I wanted, too. As they reached the end of the tunnel they vanished and penguins exited out of the tunnel entrance."

Bella laughed, "What is that dream supposed to be telling you?"

"Well I am unsure, except, that I am afraid to lose people I care about and the symbolism behind the nuns chasing us means that you can't trust anyone, no matter how they look. Maybe my mind couldn't handle that piece of information, so the nuns turned into harmless, penguins," Kayce said.

Bella felt better about her nightmare when Kayce had pointed out, in simple terms, the meaning behind it.

Eventually, Mrs. Webber came in and said, "Lights out girls." She flipped off the light switch. All three girls hunkered down in their sleeping bags and fell asleep. The next morning, Kayce awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She walked in the kitchen and Mrs. Webber asked her to sit down.

"Mrs. Webber would you like any help?" Kayce asked willingly.

"No, I am just about finished here, but thank you." Kayce nodded.

She ate quietly with Angela and Bella. When she finished, Kayce stood up. "I better go now. I promised Carlisle I would be home to get ready for school."

Kayce hugged Angela and waved at Bella. "See you at school."

Kayce put her belongings in the Volvo and she drove off with Bella staring after her. When Kayce got home she ran upstairs and showered quickly. Kayce stood in front of her closet missing Alice, and her bubbly demeanor, while picking out an outfit for the day.

She made it downstairs and sitting on the entry table were Edward's keys that Kayce left there, but, now, there was a note underneath them. It read, "Feel free to drive the Volvo to school. Be careful with it." It had been signed by Carlisle. Kayce looked around. It was then that she noticed the sun streaming in the windows. She knew that Carlisle wasn't home, but she called out his name anyway.

"Carlisle?" No answer had come. Kayce locked up and she walked out into the beams of sunlight. She slid in behind the wheel of the Volvo. She drove to school and everyone in the parking lot was shocked to see the Volvo out in the sunshine. Everyone in the lot had stayed put trying to see if the Cullens were getting out. They all seemed shocked and disappointed when Kayce got out alone.

Kayce found Bella near the picnic benches. She was going over some trig problems.

"Hi, Bella."

"Oh hi, Kayce." She gestured for Kayce to sit down. Kayce pulled out her Spanish notes and started studying them. They both sat side-by-side.

Kayce noticed Bella had been drawing hearts on her paper with Edward's initials in them. Bella quickly looked up from the paper and met Kayce's eyes. Kayce smiled at her, but Bella began to erase them haphazardly.

"Kayce, Bella," Mike had called out. He was wearing khaki shorts and a striped rugby shirt.

Kayce waved to him. He came and sat down next to Bella. "I never noticed before your hair has red in it," he said. Bella became uncomfortable as he held a strand of her hair in his fingers. Kayce suddenly felt dizzy and grabbed the bench's side for support. The tiny quad had started to spin out of control. She felt as if she would lose her breakfast. Then everything stopped.

She felt a little disoriented. Kayce noticed that Mike and Bella were still talking. She heard Beautiful Day by U2, serenading them. She pulled out her phone that was in her pocket and realized that the melody was not coming from the phone Esme had given her.

She fumbled in her bag all the way to the very bottom and pulled out the phone that has been sitting silent since she arrived in Forks. Kayce shakily flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Kayce honey, how is your first day going?" Kayce's eyes welled up with tears.

"Mommy?" Her hands were shaking violently. Kayce couldn't believe her ears.

"Honey, don't cry. Are you lonely for your old friends? I promise that we will go back soon to visit," her mother said tenderly.

"Mommy, I miss you so much. Where are you?"

"Kayce, calm down, honey. I promise to come upstairs after work and we will pig out on ice cream and you can tell me all about your day."

Kayce was blindsided. She saw Mike and Bella still carrying on a conversation, but it was muffled as if they were a television show on in the background as she worked. They even appeared a bit blurry as if a mist had shrouded them. She heard them mention the essay on Shakespeare that was due, but she could see that they were mostly interested in her phone conversation.

"Mom, where are you?" she sniffled out.

"Honey, I'm at work with your father. You know that."

Kayce was trying to process this information. She needed to get home and check to see if they would be there.

"Honey, I have to go now. I love you. Have a wonderful rest of your first day."

"Mom...wait!"

The phone had clicked off. Kayce was dumbstruck. Her ill feeling had subsided now and she just felt drained. "Kayce, was that your mom? I thought your mom isn't around anymore?" Bella asked confused.

"I have absolutely no idea what is going on," Kayce whispered. She wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself. Bella and Mike had started talking about the dance and something about Jessica, but she wasn't sure. She immediately attempted to dial her mother's phone back, but she couldn't even get a dial tone this time. The phone was completely lifeless just like before.

The rest of the day went by in a fog. Kayce was aware that she was working in all of her classes, but she was disconnected from reality. She drove home confused and replaying her phone conversation with her mom. Why would her mom ask how her first day went? She has been in Forks for weeks. Her mom's tone of voice didn't even sound distressed. She went up to her room to lie down and think if she would go to Kingston or not and fell asleep due to sensory overload. She dreamed about her parents.

Late in the evening, she drove out of the Forks town limits and headed for her house to see if her parents really were there, but when she arrived it was the same as when she, Esme, and Carlisle had left it, dark and completely empty. She ran through the house into all of the rooms, but the only thing in existence was a layer of dust that had settled on the floorboards.

Kayce stood in the empty doorway confused and deeply wounded from the hope that she would be reunited with her parents. Seven pairs of eyes were watching her in the darkness as she locked the door and headed back for Edward's Volvo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Port Angeles**

After Kayce had driven home and changed into her pajamas, she grabbed a bite to eat from the refrigerator and sat down at the large dining table alone. The table was gleaming in the light and Kayce could see her reflection gazing dazedly back at her. She chewed rather slowly, not really tasting the left over enchiladas.

She heard keys fumble at the front door. A part of her had wished it was her parents. She stood up and walked quickly to the door and called out, "Who's there?"

"It's me...Carlisle," came the voice. Kayce recognized him at once and she unlocked the dead bolt. He entered the house and looked at her sweetly.

"Kayce, what are you doing up so late?" Carlisle asked in a concerned voice.

"I just couldn't sleep, Carlisle," she said truthfully.

"Are you feeling unwell?" He looked concerned and stepped nearer, placing his cool hand on her forehead, checking for a fever.

"No, I don't feel sick. I was just hungry." Kayce hated lying to Carlisle. She longed to tell them exactly how she arrived in Forks and that she knew their secret, but she was afraid they would not want her any longer when they found out she knew and then deceived them. She could not bear having them look at her with revulsion or even hate her so much that they would kick her out.

Carlisle kept looking at her with those beautiful golden eyes. His gaze was boring straight through to her heart. It was as if he were willing her to tell him what happened earlier in the day. Kayce was struggling with the knowledge she held. She would turn away from Carlisle and suddenly she would turn back with her mouth open to speak; then she would catch herself and turn away again. This was very frustrating for the both of them.

Before Kayce could stop herself, she was telling Carlisle about what happened at school. "I spoke with my mother on my cell phone," she whispered out.

Carlisle's face held an expression of shock. "You did? Where are they? Are they coming to get you? Do they know how worried you have been about their safety?" A part of him seemed deflated, as if he would miss her if her parents came to get her.

Kayce knew that she had to say something. Worry etched itself on her forehead, wrinkling it up as she was thinking about her options. Her knees felt extremely weak and jello-y, as if she couldn't hold herself up any longer. She moved slowly toward the living room and reached her arm out to find anything for support.

Carlisle recognized that she was about to collapse had moved to her side, put his arm around her shoulders, guiding her to the sofa and helping her sit down. He looked into her eyes and waited for her to tell him what was going on.

"I will tell you as much as I can about what is going on with me, but I want to tell all of you at the same time. I am not avoiding you or avoiding the subject. I just need to think first so I can provide an explanation. Does that make any sense at all?" Kayce gazed at Carlisle hoping that he understands.

Carlisle nodded his head and gave a half-hearted smile. "Why don't you head up to bed and I will clean up down here." Carlisle gestured to her dishes at the dining table.

"I couldn't Carlisle, please, let me..." She then yawned and involuntarily stretched her arms out.

Carlisle interrupted Kayce by holding up his hand. "I insist. You have school and a shopping trip tomorrow...yes?"

"I do...Goodnight, Carlisle." She hugged him and then tiredly walked upstairs toward her bedroom.

Carlisle smiled after the tiny girl, admiring her doggy slippers with the floppy ears.

The next morning, Kayce went through her usual routine, except she was much more tired than usual. She had gathered her things and decided to walk to school.

It was a beautiful sunny day. The birds were chirping, the trees and flowers seemed to be standing taller, reaching for the warming beams of light that filtered down from the heavens.

Stuffed inside her large bag was her wallet, school books, both of her phones and her notebook filled with her ideas of how she arrived in Forks. Each idea written inside was more ludicrous than the next.

Bella and Angela both sat with Kayce at her lunch table. She had found out that Jessica was coming along, but Lauren was opting out, which was a relief to Kayce. She couldn't handle both Jessica and Lauren together, she'd go insane.

In biology, Bella and Kayce were talking about books and what they hoped to find. After school, Kayce piled in Jessica's white Mercury and drove to Bella and Angela's homes to pick them up.

"Thanks for the ride, Jessica," Kayce said.

"No problem" was all Jessica replied. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife until Bella and Angela had gotten in the car. It was then, that everything mellowed out.

The drive to Port Angeles was a fast one. They all made it by 4:00 in the afternoon. Jessica had started to tell them about her date with Mike. Apparently, it went well. Angela was telling Kayce how she and Eric were going to the dance as friends. Kayce was happy that Angela was going and that Eric was outgoing enough to want to go.

Jessica pulled into the parking lot of the department store. All four girls bailed out of the car and headed inside out of the sun. "Kayce have you been to a dance before?" Angela asked.

Kayce smiled and headed straight for the juniors section of the department store. "Yes, I have been to a dance before. I went with my friends freshmen year and we had so much fun."

Once they found the dress racks, Kayce noticed there were slim pickings. She frowned as she pulled a silver halter dress off the rack. It shimmered like mercury in an old-fashioned thermometer. "Ick," Kayce said, as she hung the dress back on the rack. Bella was watching them pick out dresses with more interest than she let on. As Kayce was going through a different rack searching for dresses, she noticed the subject of Tyler had come up.

Kayce heard Bella say to Jessica, "Excuse me. What did you say?"

"Tyler told everyone he's taking you to prom," Jessica said.

"He said what?" Bella looked sick.

"I told you it wasn't true," Angela said.

Kayce wasn't paying much attention. She was glad that Tyler wasn't thinking he was taking her and she smiled to herself.

"That's why Lauren doesn't like you," Jessica said giggling. _Does Lauren like anyone? _Kayce thought. She knew it wasn't nice to think, so she kept that to herself just like her mom had taught her.

Bella was grinding her teeth now. "Do you think that if I ran him over with my truck, he would stop feeling guilty about hitting it? That he might give up making amends and call it even?"

Kayce chuckled out, "Well Bella, if you run him over properly, he won't be around to take you to prom." Bella was trying to suppress a wicked smile.

Jessica grabbed two dresses, one, a strapless basic black dress and the other an electric blue spaghetti strap dress. Angela had pulled out a pink dress that flattered her body and skin tone. Kayce managed to find dresses that were perfect, but the wrong size or dresses she didn't like.

When Angela came out of the fitting room Kayce said, "Angela, I love that on you." They all were cheerful and having a good time dress shopping. It is amazing to think that such a mindless task could be so therapeutic.

A very tall blonde sales lady approached them. She was looking at her watch and she had a garment bag draped over her arm. "I have been checking all day. Can you tell me if any of you are Kayce Evans?"

Kayce's head shot up toward the sales lady, away from the racks of dresses. Her body froze. She had wondered if she did something wrong, although she knows that she had done absolutely nothing wrong.

"I was told she would be in the juniors section today, but so far, I have not found her."

"I'm going to try this dress on," Jessica said. She must have thought Kayce was in trouble. Jessica quickly turned away from the group of girls and the sales lady and headed inside the fitting room.

"I am Kayce Evans!"

The woman smiled and said, "Oh well, here you go dear. It has been paid for. The matching shoes and accessories are all at the counter; just pick them up before you leave."

She turned around and headed back toward the cash register looking pleased to have finally found her girl.

Kayce opened the garment bag and pulled out a knee length cornflower blue dress. It had a vertically shirred strapless bodice that softly flared out with a handkerchief overlay. Her mouth was hanging open in delighted surprise. She walked into the fitting room and undressed out of her street clothes to try it on and see if it fits.

Kayce pulled the fitting room door open and walked out to stand in front of the full-length mirror. Alice must have bought it, although she wasn't sure when she had the time. Kayce was stunned into silence when she saw herself in the mirror. All three girls ooh-ed and ahh-ed over the perfect dress as Kayce twirled around checking it from all angles.

Kayce walked back in the fitting room and changed back into her street clothes in record time. She was ever so careful placing the dress back inside the garment bag. She loved her dress. It fit perfectly and just wearing it made her feel pretty. Bella looked ready to leave; Kayce could see it in her eyes that she was bored.

"Hey Angela, I'm going to that bookstore down the street. I will meet up with you at the restaurant," Bella said.

Kayce had to think quickly, she knew what was supposed to happen based off the book she read. "Angela, will you take my dress, shoes and accessories and place them in Jessica's car?" Kayce asked. "I'm going to go with Bella to the bookstore."

"Sure, I will see you later," Angela called out.

Kayce ran out of the store and caught up with Bella. "Bella, wait up. I'm coming with you."

They walked to the book store, but found that it housed dream catchers in the window display. "This is a new age bookstore. I was hoping to pick up the new best seller that came out," Kayce said a little disappointed.

"Come on Kayce, let's see if there is another bookstore down the street," Bella said. She reluctantly followed Bella. She hoped her being there would change things.

Out of the corner of Kayce's eye she spotted Edward's Volvo. They both kept heading south, but ended up in front of a vacant industrial building. Kayce looked both ways when they crossed the street, but Bella looked lost in thought. She never even looked up.

"Bella, I'm getting the creeps out here alone. Let's turn back now." Bella kept going, oblivious to her surroundings. Kayce noticed the sun fading creating a beautiful pink sunset as steel colored clouds rolled in. Kayce had a light sweatshirt on over her tank top and she hoped that it didn't get any colder. She looked around them and realized something. "Bella, we are on the wrong street headed in the wrong direction." Bella nervously hooked her arm through Kayce's as they walked.

"Kayce, let's head East to loop around and find another street that will take us to the boardwalk," Bella suggested. Kayce really wanted to turn around, but kept quiet and kept going. She knew that she needed to be more forceful, but didn't want to cause trouble.

A group of four men came around the corner that Bella and Kayce were headed for. They were laughing and joking around with one another. Kayce witnessed them punching and kicking at each other in a friendly fashion. It was obvious that they were all good friends. There also wasn't something right about them.

"Bella we need to turn around and run...now!" Kayce whispered. She was so angry with herself for not listening to her gut instinct and wanting to keep the peace.

"Hey there!" one of the men called out.

Kayce didn't make eye contact, but Bella was sizing them up rather stupidly. Her father is the chief of police, she should know better than that.

"Hello," Bella mumbled. Kayce pulled on Bella's arm and they walked faster.

"Hey wait," one of the men called out. Kayce remembered the book clearly and how Edward had known just what those men were thinking, but she knew what they were thinking just by the way they carried themselves. Seeing it up close and personal was much scarier than reading it in the book.

Kayce and Bella rounded a corner and all they saw was a warehouse with no sidewalks, surrounded by a chain link fence topped with barbed wire.

"Bella we are being followed," Kayce whispered.

Bella looked back and then whispered, "Do you have pepper spray, Kayce? I forgot mine."

"No I don't," Kayce whispered back.

"We could give them our money and run," Bella offered.

"Bella, they don't look like they want our money," Kayce whispered back harshly. The two men that were following had picked up speed and were closing the gap between them.

A blue car turned down the street. Kayce jumped out in front of the car and it swerved to avoid hitting her. Kayce was waving and calling out, "Hey stop. We need your help." The driver managed to flip her off and cuss out the window. Bella grabbed Kayce's arm again, gripping it tightly.

Kayce and Bella kept walking, with Bella tripping a few times over level ground, and reached another corner where there was a stop sign. They paused and Kayce listened hard for approaching footsteps.

"If we run, can you keep me from falling?" Bella asked in a panicked voice. Kayce glanced behind her and saw the two men staring at her in a lascivious way. Her skin started to crawl.

"I guess I better keep you from falling," Kayce breathed out. They hurriedly walked down a street with large buildings on either side that had huge walls with no doors or windows.

Kayce pulled Bella across the street, opposite of the other two men who had found a short cut to box them in. "Bella, we are surrounded," Kayce whispered. Bella turned and looked across the way to see the other two men from the group behind them.

"There you are!" the black haired man called out loudly.

"Yeah," another one answered in return.

"Stay away from us," Bella said weakly. She and Kayce hurried their way down the street trying to find a way to get away.

"We just took a little detour," one man called out.

Another one called out, "Don't be like that, sugar." Uproarious laughter rang out around them.

Bella pulled her purse over her head and gripped it tightly. Kayce fought hard with herself, but decided to take matters in her own hands. "Bella, I am going to buy us some time. I want you to run..." Kayce thought twice about the running thing. "I want you to walk as quickly as possible to the end of the street. There is more traffic and streetlamps there. Edward was supposed to pick me up. I want you to scream his name. Trust me, he will find you. Do you understand me?"

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Bella's bravery was appreciated, but this wasn't the time.

"I want one of us to make it somewhere safe so we can get help. Otherwise, we both will wind up..." Kayce couldn't finish her statement. She just turned and looked Bella in the eye.

Kayce gripped her bag filled with school books and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought. She hurriedly crossed the street closer to the men a few yards away. "Hey, this town is so boring. Is there anyplace around here to have a good time?"

All four men started to move closer to Kayce and gather around in a semi-circle. Bella was standing up against a wall across the street unnoticed for a moment. Kayce could see Bella frozen there, just standing. She prayed she would do as she was told and walk away.

Kayce turned her back and walked further away from Bella. The men started to walk along side her. She wanted to get far enough away from Bella for her to make an escape.

One of the men spoke. "We can show you a good time, sugar." Kayce licked her lips seductively and said while crossing her fingers, "Well what are we waiting for?"

One of the men paused and started to turn around, most likely to look for Bella. Kayce thought quickly and she dropped her bag to the ground. "How stupid of me." She caught his attention as she bent over suggestively to pick it up. One of the men whistled and pinched her behind. Still bent over, Kayce turned her head a fraction, making the man think she was looking at him. She winked and saw Bella walking quickly toward the busier street. She, thankfully, was far enough away that she could make it to safety even if she had tripped and fallen.

Kayce straightened and shivered. The men looked up at the ominous sky and back at her. They just thought she was cold. One of the four had noticed that Bella had disappeared. "Hey, where is your friend?"

"Oh...her? She isn't important. She's no fun at all, a real downer. Trust me; we are better off without her." Kayce winked again and started walking further down the street. None of the men argued or turned around, thankfully. They led her down to the street that was surrounded by a chain-link fence with barbed wire.

Bella had almost made it the busy section of town. The lights were shining on the street and Bella could see people walking around window shopping, talking and laughing. It made Bella sick as she watched all of those people who had no idea what was out there lurking in the shadows while they were obliviously going about their daily routine.

She shouted Edward's name over and over again. Edward's Volvo whipped around the street corner, the passenger door was ajar, the dome light off. "Get in." Edward was furious. Bella jumped in the passenger seat and Edward was already driving off before she had shut the door.

"Kayce," Bella whimpered.

He drove down the street so fast. Bella gasped when they arrived where she left Kayce. "She's gone." She turned her head in all directions to see if Kayce was anywhere nearby.

Bella panicked. The tension that came from Edward was palpable. "What do you mean she is gone?" Edward barked out.

"She came on to them and lured them away so I could find help and now she is missing." Bella saw the look on Edward's face in the dim light, so she stuttered out, "It was the only way..."

Then Edward became eerily quiet. He sped down the street completely under control, his face showing extreme hostility. He made a sharp turn. "Put your seatbelt on," he ordered Bella. She clicked the belt in place and held on tightly. After rounding a corner, they came to a stop and the headlights shone on a group of people behind a chain link fence.

Kayce was in the center of the group of men. She shielded her eyes from the bright light with her free hand. Edward noticed that one of the men was gripping Kayce's arm tightly as she was trying to wrench herself away from his iron-like grasp. He stepped out of the car.

"Stay here," he ordered Bella. She didn't argue.

In the moment that those men had turned their attention on the new arrival, Kayce pulled her leg up and kicked one of the men's knees, hyperextending it. He screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground. Kayce wrenched herself away and she ran for the chain link fence. She dropped her bag and pulled her sweatshirt off and tossed it up on top of the barbs. Kayce was climbing up the fence. Her fingers curled around the links. She had to use more of her upper body strength to pull herself up because her shoes didn't fit in the diamond link pattern of the fence.

Two of the men chased after her and reached out to grab her. One of them had gotten hold of her leg and started to pull. Kayce was struggling to keep holding on. Edward was at the fence on the other side of Kayce and he showed off his teeth and growled at the men. His long fingers clutched onto the fence crushing it. The metal twisted and creaked under the pressure of Edward's grip.

Kayce was busy furiously trying to hoist herself over the barbed top of the fence to really notice what Edward was doing. The two men took a few steps back, clearly afraid. She finally made it over her sweatshirt. The barbs had snagged her clothes anyway, tearing them in places. She lost her hand-hold and fell, but Edward captured her in his arms.

He set her gently down. "Get in the car."

She ran for the Volvo and got in while Edward waited to see if the men would follow and start a fight. "What did Edward do to that fence?" Bella asked with intense curiosity.

"He didn't do anything, Bella," Kayce said protectively.

"Oh, I thought I saw him crush that fence or something," she responded.

When the men didn't move a muscle out of pure terror, Edward cautiously made his way to the Volvo. He slid in the driver's seat and drove off.

It wasn't until after Kayce was safe in the car that she heard the man's screams of agony. It was gut wrenching. Even though she knew what they planned to do to her, she still never caused anyone physical harm before. Remembering the sound his knee made when she kicked with all of her might made her physically ill.

Edward broke the silence. "Bella, are you hurt?" Edward never even looked at Kayce. She felt a little hurt. Kayce did what she had to in order to keep Bella and her safe. She was the only one capable of actually fighting back and maybe, just maybe, making it out okay.

"Please prattle on about something unimportant until I calm down," Edward said.

"Um, I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley tomorrow before school?"

Edward was still livid, but he was interested to hear Bella's explanation.

"He's telling everyone he's taking me to prom." Bella kept going on with her reasoning behind running Tyler over. Kayce never caught the rest of what she was saying because she saw Edward glaring at her through the rearview mirror.

Kayce started sulking in the back seat. She heard Bella ask, "What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella. But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those..."

Kayce interrupted his train of thought. "Take me back to the restaurant." She was looking out at the dark blurs of trees that were flashing by. She was still very scared and cold.

Edward turned the car around and headed back toward town. When they reached the restaurant Edward slowed to a stop, parallel parking in a tiny spot.

"I'm taking you to dinner." Edward said. He was looking at Bella.

Kayce got out and turned to Bella. "Thank you for saving me. I guess that we are even now."

"Hardly, I didn't do anything," Bella responded.

Kayce saw Angela and Jessica leaving the restaurant. "Angela, Jessica." She approached them waving. They both looked at Bella and Edward with similar astonished looks.

"Where have you been?" Jessica asked.

"It's a long story," Bella said.

Edward finally spoke, his voice smooth as velvet. "Would it be all right if I joined you?"

"Er...sure," Jessica breathed out.

"Um, actually, we already ate while we were waiting. Sorry," Angela said.

Edward spoke again. "Bella, I think you should eat something."

Kayce looked pleadingly at Angela. "Can I catch a ride with you?"

Bella winked at Angela and Kayce. She really wanted to be alone with Edward and Kayce couldn't blame her.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Bella...Edward." Angela grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her toward her car.

"Kayce wait...I really think you should eat, too..." Edward finally said.

"Honestly, I'm not that hungry," Bella said in a disappointed voice. It was obvious that Bella thought Kayce to be the proverbial third wheel and Kayce understood that loud and clear.

"Humor me," Edward said with a dazzling smile. She looked giddy with his answer.

"No thank you, Edward." Kayce turned and walked away without a backward glance. Kayce climbed in the back of Jessica's car and immediately she was inundated with questions about what happened.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

"Bella wanted to find another book store because the one we found was new age. She walked us all over and got us lost in the process. Four creeps came along and I knew we were in trouble. I caused a distraction so Bella could find help."

Angela looked worried, "Oh my goodness, really?" Kayce nodded in response.

"How did Edward get mixed in?" Jessica asked unconcernedly.

"Edward was supposed to pick me up and he spotted Bella. Thankfully, they found me in time."

Angela's mouth dropped open. "That sounds very dangerous. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really."

"You never ate, why didn't you eat with them?"

"They both looked like they wanted to be alone, so I obliged," Kayce said.

Kayce thought about what happened and she was very upset. Edward never asked her if she was okay or looked worried about her well being. She was on the verge of tears. Jessica looked back at her and smiled. "Trouble in paradise, and by paradise, I mean, trouble with Edward?"

"No, just everything that happened is finally sinking in." Kayce looked down and saw bruises on her wrist. They were in the shape of fingers. It was sore and throbbed.

Finally, Jessica, realizing the conversation was over, turned the volume up on her stereo. Blasting out of the speakers was some upbeat pop song, which only made Kayce even unhappier.

Eventually, Jessica pulled up to Angela's house. Kayce got out and waited near the trunk. Jessica got out and opened the trunk for them. Kayce grabbed her dress, shoes and accessories. Angela followed suit. Soon the trunk was only filled with Jessica's items.

"I'm going to walk home," Kayce said. She hugged Angela and waved at Jessica. Kayce set off and started on her way home. She carried her things carefully. About halfway, she realized that her bag that held her school books and phones was missing. When she fled, she left her bag at the bottom of the fence.

New tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was devastated. Her only link to her parents was probably stolen. She felt even worse when she thought about Esme's phone. Esme entrusted Kayce to take care of it.

Bright headlights were illuminating her as she walked. She suddenly became scared when the car slowed, magnifying the crunch of gravel. She kept facing forward and never looked behind her.

The car slowed down and Kayce heard the window roll down. "Kayce get in."

At hearing Edward call her name, her heart leapt for a moment, but then she remembered how he was glaring at her in the car. She held her head high and kept walking.

He asked with humor in his voice, "Kayce, are you avoiding me?" She kept walking.

Edward continued his tirade. "Are you aware how dangerous your little stunt was? You could have been killed. It was so stupid."

Kayce knew how stupid it was, but she didn't need to be reminded by Edward. If she and Bella did nothing, they both could have been dead. She kept right on walking, pretending that Edward wasn't there.

All she could think in her brain was, _stupid irritating Edward. _He sped off ahead and pulled over on the side of the road. He approached her, "Did I tell you how stupid that was?"

Kayce just kept right on walking. She was so angry, but she was angry at herself; angry that she wasn't more forceful with Bella about turning around before they had the run in with those guys. Kayce was trying to be there for Bella and save her, but she just allowed them to be herded and boxed in.

Kayce kept on walking right past the Volvo with its door wide open. "Kayce..." She wouldn't answer him. "Fine, I will just walk with you to make sure that you are safe."

He left the Volvo with the keys in the ignition, door wide open, trilling out in protest for being left in that condition.

Finally, they made it up to the entrance of the Cullen's drive. Kayce stumbled slightly on the uneven ground. Her shoe box and accessory bag tumbled out of her arms. She bent down to get them, but they were already in Edward's arms. Her fingers had brushed his when she grabbed for the box and she blushed furiously.

"What would you have done if I had not been there?" Edward asked.

Not wanting to answer that question, Kayce started walking and eventually made it to the house. She opened the door and headed toward Carlisle and Esme. "I'm so sorry that I am late. I promise it won't happen again."

Kayce hugged Esme and went toward the stairs. She took the box of shoes and accessory bag from Edward. "I need to hang my dress up and thank Alice. It is such a beautiful dress. She has excellent taste." Tears were welling up in her eyes and her voice had cracked a bit.

Kayce saw Edward whispering to Emmett and then Emmett left through the front door with a flourish. Kayce nodded to Edward and that was all she was willing to do. Speaking to him would be giving in. She did nothing wrong.

After Kayce shut her bedroom door, Edward walked in the dining room waiting for the rest of the family. When he felt their presence with him he started speaking.

"Esme, you need to talk to her." He turned to face the family and kept on speaking. "She could have died tonight, at the very worst, and at the very least, she could have been assaulted."

Esme gasped and immediately stood up. Carlisle reached his hand to Esme and wrapped his fingers around hers, keeping her from leaving.

"Tell us what happened, Edward," Carlisle said.

"Kayce and Bella were out looking for books at the new age store and found it held nothing they were looking for. They started walking to find another store and eventually got lost. Four cretins had followed. I had picked up on their thoughts, but I didn't know, until it was too late, that their disgusting plans involved Kayce and Bella."

"Edward what does that have to do with Kayce and why you abandoned your car just now?" Emmett said as he entered through the front door.

Edward didn't want to start again, so he plowed on. "I found out from Bella while at dinner, she is the one who got the two of them lost and boxed in by those cretins. Kayce figured out what was probably going to happen to them and she told Bella to run for help, to scream for me. Kayce then proceeded to come on to those men to give Bella an escape window. She flirted and walked off with them. Bella had managed to get away. I found her shortly thereafter. By the time we found Kayce, she was behind a chain link fence and surrounded. One of those men was grabbing her. I put on my bright lights and distracted them enough to allow Kayce to break one of their knee caps."

Edward smiled with gruesome enjoyment and then continued. "She then climbed a barbed fence and I managed to catch her after she couldn't keep a good hold on the fence. That is the gist of the story."

"I don't understand why you and she aren't talking, Edward," Esme said.

Kayce opened her bedroom door and they all froze. She then cleared her throat as she walked down stairs.

"Carlisle, may I speak with you, that is, if you aren't busy?" Kayce said.

"Sure honey. What is it?" He stood up and walked over her. The rest of the family were sitting and staring at the exchange.

She spoke softly. "My arm really hurts." She looked over at Edward and made a sour face. "I'm sure you heard the reason why by now. Can you take a look at it?"

Kayce's eyes were very large and she was in obviously in pain. "It didn't hurt until about ten minutes ago."

Carlisle led her to the dining table, under the light and he noticed that her clothes were torn in places. He picked up her arm to palpate it and everyone could see bruising in the shape of fingers. It was so tender they all could see the blood squishing around in her arm when Carlisle would press lightly on the bruise. Kayce winced, but she was trying to be very brave.

Jasper's face turned blank and cold and he licked his lips. Edward immediately stood and placed himself between Jasper and Kayce. It appeared as if they were arguing silently.

"Honey, why did you go off with those men?" Esme asked to change the subject.

"I didn't want to, but I can run, whereas Bella can't. I was giving her time to escape. I couldn't live with myself if both of us were attacked. At least I could attempt to defend myself. Bella can't walk and chew gum at the same time. If I didn't do what I did, we both would have been hurt. At least with my plan, there was the possibility of getting some sort of help," Kayce explained. She would have used her arms for added expression, but Carlisle was still checking her over.

"How did you know I would be there?" Edward asked.

Kayce's face turned stony and she wouldn't look at him. "Tell Edward, since I am not speaking directly to him, that I saw him in his car keeping an eye on his girlfriend," Kayce spat out.

"Jealous?" Rosalie asked. She was now intrigued by this turn of conversation.

"No, I just don't speak to rude people. He got what he wanted, Bella's safety. Maybe he would have been better off leaving me there."

Kayce looked at Carlisle and felt bad. "I'm sorry that was rude to say."

She stood up determinedly. "I have to go back to Port Angeles. Emmett, will you come with me?"

"Where?" he asked, appearing confused.

"When I was climbing the fence, I dropped my bag that held my purse, cell phones and school books inside." Kayce turned to Esme, "I'm so sorry. I left it behind and they probably have everything including my only contact with my parents."

Esme hugged the overly fragile girl, comforting her. "It's okay Kayce. I am going to send Emmett to find your bag." Emmett nodded excitedly and he walked out of the room and then out the front door. Edward followed silently behind him.

"They aren't going to try to find those creeps, are they? I don't want them to get hurt if they get into a fight."

Carlisle broke the sudden tension in the room. "Kayce your arm is not broken, but it will be extremely tender for a couple of days." As an aside, he said, "And I am sure they will be just fine."

"Kayce, while Edward is gone; will you please tell us why you are so angry with him?"

Kayce started to shed tears. She couldn't lie to Esme, so she geared herself up to tell her the truth.

"If I tell you the truth about everything, will you promise not to tell him what I told you in confidence?"

"Yes, I promise," Esme said.

Kayce turned and looked at everyone for a moment and she then proceeded to tell them what happened.

"When I saw that Edward had come to my rescue, I felt so relieved. I am sure you have noticed that I really care about Edward. You know, as more than a friend." She flushed scarlet with her admission out loud. She had only confided in Esme, but this was to everyone left in the house with her. Kayce was sure that they already know this bit of information, but acknowledging it out loud was frightening. "I pulled my sweatshirt off and threw it over the barbs, climbing up and over. I fell and he caught me. I was very grateful. But when he got back in the car, all he could do was ask Bella if they hurt HER. He never even spoke to me. He then glared at me in the rearview mirror. He acted as if he could have cared less about me. He then insisted upon taking Bella to dinner and only as an after thought did he ask me to join them. His voice was cold and flat and he really didn't want me there, so I got a ride home with Jessica and Angela. He never even asked me if I was all right. He never asked me if I was scared or if they had touched me in places I would rather not say..." Her voice broke off and she couldn't finish her train of thought. She finally continued after receiving sympathetic nods from the women in the room. "No matter what I went through, I never felt so small, so inadequate, as when Edward looked at me that way." Her eyes panned over every face, seeing a mixture of sadness and disappointment.

"If Bella is who Edward wants, then I hope that they are happy together. I just wish he would look at me as someone special, I mean really look at me, instead of seeing me as a nuisance or a bother."

No one spoke after that. Kayce started to yawn and stretch. "Time for bed, Kayce, I think today has been very stressful for you," Esme said.

Esme helped Kayce upstairs and get ready for bed. She tucked her under her covers and kissed her forehead. As Esme left, she turned out the light and could hear Kayce's breathing turn shallower as she fell into a rapid deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - The Truth Exposed**

Kayce woke to find her bedroom shrouded in a silvery-green glow created from the overcast sky. She sat up and thought about going back to sleep. Her weary mind was screaming at her to lay back and pass out. She also knew that Alice would eventually sashay into her bedroom with a smile plastered on her adorable face and throw the curtains open to coax her out of bed.

At that moment, she had wished that the entire Cullen family were the stereotypical vampires and sleep the day away in a dark, dank coffin. A sly smile spread across Kayce's lips as she pictured finding Edward's coffin that had been secretly hidden away from prying eyes, lifting the lid and testing out her artistic skills on him by drawing a large handlebar mustache with a Sharpie marker. Then she pictured Edward finding out what she had done and chasing her down and giving her a Sharpie mustache, too.

Kayce turned her head and spotted her recovered bag sitting on her bedroom floor next to her nightstand. She stooped down and picked it up with her injured hand and cried out, "Shit..." She immediately switched hands and found that the bag and its contents were completely intact. Unconsciously, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

Kayce walked up to her shared bathroom and knocked on the door harshly, as she was still angry with Edward. When she heard no answer, she ran in, turning the shower on. While she waited for the water to get steaming hot, she gathered up some of her clothes and placed them on her bed in three separate outfits to choose from.

Kayce stepped in the shower. After adjusting the temperature so it did not scald her, letting the water flow over her head, she barely heard someone calling out to her. Alice had walked in her bedroom and saw the clothes lying on the bed. "I'm going to make some minor adjustments to your clothes," Alice called out.

Eventually, Kayce padded out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and saw that Alice had removed a gray denim fedora with a black lace band around it and placed it with a gray 3/4 sleeved lace chiffon blouse. Alice disappeared from the bedroom and quickly returned with a black double stitched pleated mini skirt and she created one whole outfit.

Kayce raised an eyebrow questioningly and Alice just placed her hands on her hips giving her a "don't question my fashion sense" look. Kayce noticed that Alice was wearing a pair of jeans with a raw edge ruffle trench coat over a white chain necklace tee. She looked amazing, as per her usual.

Kayce went back in the bathroom and put on her contact lenses after drying off. It helps to know what you are going to wear when you can see it properly. She walked back in her bedroom and dressed quickly. Alice was extremely pleased with her wardrobe choice.

"Alice, I am going to freeze at school. I hardly ever dress in skirts. Why so formal today?" Kayce was tugging on her skirt, hoping that it would somehow lengthen.

"Don't be silly, Kayce. You look great and if you get cold think of all of the guys that will want to keep you warm, besides its time for a change. _You need to be noticed_," Alice said pointedly, but cheerfully.

Kayce thought about that, but never really responded. She wanted to be noticed, but not by dressing so seductively or did she? Alice grabbed her good hand and pulled Kayce into the bathroom and started putting make-up on her. "Alice, not that I am complaining, because I am not, but why are you putting eyeliner on me?"

"Hush, you are going to make my hand shake and then you will end up going to school looking like a raccoon instead of a sexy siren," Alice responded. Alice continued to use fine brush strokes on her eyes until she reached the desired look. Kayce was trying hard not to blink too much, but the harder she tried, the more she blinked.

Kayce opened her mouth to speak, but Alice shushed her again. She knew she had lost the argument, so she let Alice work her magic and stayed silent. When Alice had finished, Kayce looked like herself, only...enhanced. Kayce leaned into the mirror staring at her own reflection with wide eyes, looking like a hoot owl. Alice musically laughed as Kayce made that face.

She was very pleased with the outcome and she hoped it wasn't over done. Alice had placed a black pair of one and a half inch sling-back heels on the floor. Kayce stepped into them carefully. She hoped she wouldn't have achy feet all day, but surprisingly enough, they were very comfortable. She was so pleased that Alice found her orthopedic-hot-girl shoes; is that an oxymoron? Kayce was dying to know where she found them.

She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, heading outside into the gloom. Soon, she piled in Rosalie's BMW along with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. "Where is Edward?"

Rosalie made a sour face, "He is picking up Bella Swan today." She said that with animosity. Kayce was grateful that Rosalie had started to warm up to her, she would hate to be on the receiving end of that kind of anger.

They pulled up to the parking lot and Kayce noticed that Edward hadn't arrived yet. She slowly scooted out of Rosalie's car. She waved at the others and bent down to retrieve her bag. She took the time to pull out her notebook and her textbook for her first class.

Once everything was situated, and she was holding her books in her arms, she felt a whoosh of air on her bare legs and she became hyperaware of her body. She pulled the bag out and turned around. Edward had parked in the space next to Rosalie. His door was already wide open. If Kayce had taken another step backward, she would have been Edward's lap ornament. Edward smiled at her when he saw her surprise with his speedy appearance at school written all over her face.

"Hi, Bella." Kayce called out. She refused to acknowledge Edward. Even though he had a right to be angry with her, she couldn't get over how cold he was.

"Hi, Kayce. How are you this morning?" Bella asked. Her face held some concern for Kayce, which she appreciated.

"I am doing well Bella, thanks for asking. How are you this morning?"

"Great!" Bella answered excitedly. The relatively quiet morning had been disrupted by cacophonous chatter.

Kayce whipped her head around when she heard whistles coming from Eric and Mike and some other guys, too. Then Mike cupped his hands around his mouth and called out to her, "Kayce, you look exceptionally fine today."

She blushed and started to walk to her class. Mike had run up to her and started a conversation. He even pulled the books from her hands, carrying them for her. Kayce took the opportunity to turn back and look over at Edward. She never noticed his eyes on her, scrutinizing Mike and his close proximity to her. She never noticed the piqued interest he had when he saw her dressed that way either.

Jessica was waiting near the cafeteria, holding Bella's coat in her hands. She gave Kayce a dirty look. At least Mike acknowledged her by waving and smiling hugely. Jessica, soon enough, caught sight of Edward and Bella walking toward her. She was dying to know what happened at dinner that night. Mike and Kayce were momentarily forgotten. Mike was telling jokes and making Kayce laugh the whole way to class.

When lunch rolled around Kayce walked to the cafeteria behind Edward and Bella. They both took a seat at her usual table, their shared tray filled with food. Kayce stood in the lunch line waiting to grab her food. She felt like she was in a large fish bowl, as all eyes were on her. She was about to grab a piece of cheese pizza, but decided on pepperoni. Her mother would have told her she needed some sort of extra protein in her lunch.

Kayce walked over to the Cullen's usual table and sat down in between Rosalie and Alice. She was now directly facing Edward, as he turned around to watch her. His intelligent eyes roamed over to hers and he just held them for a few moments. Kayce, in response, lifted an eyebrow, a smile starting to tug at her lips.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Bella asked Edward.

Edward turned around to look at his tablemate and he made a face and grabbed a piece of pizza, taking a huge bite off. He chewed quickly and swallowed. He was trying so hard not to make a face, but was unsuccessful. "School pizza is pretty bad, huh?" Bella said. Edward nodded in response and sat quiet for a moment.

"Do you really believe that you care more for me than I do for you?" Edward finally asked, as he leaned in toward Bella waiting for her answer.

If Bella looked shocked, I was thunderstruck. Apparently, so was Alice, although, I am unsure if she was shocked because he was practically giving his secret away or that he said those specific words to Bella. Alice pursed her lips and furrowed her brow.

"Where did you hear that?" Bella asked shocked.

Edward smiled at her and then said, "Through the rumor mill, of course. Are you going to answer the question?"

"Yes."

Edward looked extremely irritated with her answer. "Yes, you are going to answer, or yes, you really think that?"

"Yes, I really think that," she said.

Kayce could see that Bella was too embarrassed to look directly into Edward's eyes. She was looking down at the table. She wasn't sure if she were picking at it or not, but that is what it looked like.

"You're wrong," he said tenderly.

Kayce's face fell and her skin turned ashen. She ate quickly, swallowing her food without chewing. She stood up and hugged Alice and spoke in her ear softly, "I better make my way to class, since it is near the bathroom, I may have to hurl." Rosalie patted her shoulder and glared magnificently over at the sickeningly sweet couple. Bella turned to look over at them and Rosalie was staring daggers at her. Bella couldn't look away. As Kayce turned, she heard a hiss escape Edward's mouth and Bella quickly looking back at him.

Kayce walked toward the cafeteria doors, her heels clicking loudly on the linoleum floor. She dumped her tray and placed it on the table near the door and then exited.

She walked to her biology class and pulled her chair out. It screeched across the floor, making a sound that hurts your ears and then sat down in her seat. She was unsure if she could handle being near Bella and Edward. She was brooding in her chair when her phone vibrated. She had it sitting discreetly on top of her lap. She looked at the lit up screen and saw that Scott had sent her a text. It read, "toy/mu/booms." Kayce's lips tugged up in a smile. She was so pleased that he was thinking of her and missed her. She agreed with him, she was bored, too.

She didn't have much time to send an answer back. The rest of the class was filing in and Mr. Banner was pushing in an ancient looking television to the front of the room. Kayce wondered if it was a black and white TV, she had never really seen one before. She fidgeted in her seat and then crossed her legs as Edward entered. His eyes were glued to her legs, watching them cross. When she registered he was there, she uncrossed her legs and crossed them in the opposite direction so she would face away from Edward and Bella.

"Kayce, would you please scoot your chair out of the aisle so the power cord won't accidentally get unplugged?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Oh...uh sure." Kayce set her phone down on the table top. Her thumb had touched the volume button and the phone illuminated. Edward caught sight of her text message from Scott. He started to chew on his lip and the most magnificent scowl formed on his face. Edward tried to hide his reaction from Kayce, but it didn't escape her notice. Silently inside, she was doing cartwheels, high-fives and a happy dance. On the outside, her face was unreadable. It was about time that he felt pain knowing that she had the notice of another boy.

Kayce scooted her chair closer to Edward so that their arms were touching. She felt all tingly inside. She hated feeling like that. She wanted to be angry with Edward, not attracted to him.

"Sorry," Kayce said. That was about all of the interaction that he would get out of her, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She kept up the mantra of girl-power in her mind to keep her strong.

Edward had crossed his arms over his chest and he was balling his fists. His jaw was clenching at times, too. Mr. Banner had turned off the lights and made his way to the TV and VCR. He turned the video on and the class cheered. Video days were good days for everyone.

Edward leaned down toward Kayce and whispered in her ear, "You know why I reacted that way last night, right?"

Kayce just gave him a quick puzzled look and turned her gaze back to the TV. She was a captive audience; she was unable to give him the cold shoulder, unless she wanted to cause a scene by walking out.

"Sometimes when you live with people and you get really scared for their safety like that, you react badly toward them; whereas, you wouldn't with other people. I shouldn't have done that."

She really had no idea how to react to that. He didn't apologize, but it was close, probably as close to an apology as she was going to get. Her first reaction was to throw her arms around his marble-like body, but she refrained.

During the movie, Kayce peeked over at Edward and it looked as if she were watching a ping pong game. He kept directing his gaze between both she and Bella. Once she caught sight of him looking at her and he winked at her in response.

By the end of the hour, Kayce couldn't tell if Edward was cooling her arm or if her arm was superheating him. When Mr. Banner had flipped the lights on, Edward and Kayce were slightly leaning into each other.

"Well that was interesting," he murmured. "Shall we?" He quickly rose to his feet and he walked both girls to the gym. He stood assuredly and gazed at Bella. All Kayce really wanted to do was go inside, but Bella, in her love-struck haze, was blocking the door.

He brushed the length of her cheekbone with his fingertips. Bella recoiled only slightly from the icy touch. Some, who actually noticed the movement, may have thought she shivered, but Kayce knew better.

Tears sprung up in her eyes. Edward turned and there was Kayce. He panned his gaze down and he saw the pain in her eyes though she was smiling. She took a step to follow Bella inside, but he would not get out of the way. Her posture appeared deflated.

"Ex...Excuse me..." she stuttered out. She stepped to Edward's side and he reached out and picked up her hand and held it. His thumb stroked the back of her tiny hand. He squeezed it, placing just the right amount of pressure. Kayce looked up in his eyes and they reflected tenderness and a hint of sorrow. She made her way into the gym to dress out for class.

Edward wished that he could make up his mind and make things easier on everyone involved. He has been alone for so long and he didn't want to leave anything to chance. He had to take as much time as he needed to see whom he was meant to be with. He walked away silently.

Coach Clapp ordered everyone to pair up. Kayce, thankfully, had a decent partner. Kayce took her racket and she played her heart out. She took out all of her frustration and tension out on the birdie and the opposite team. Kayce and her partner came up against Mike and Bella. Bella swung the racket and managed to hit herself in the head and clip Mike on the shoulder at the same time. Kayce couldn't help, but laugh out loud, bordering on hysterics evilly, but she managed to rein herself in and run up to Bella and Mike and ask them if they were alright.

Bella kept a low profile after that, just hiding throughout the rest of class while Mike did all the work.

"So you and Cullen, huh?" Mike asked as we were walking off the court.

"That's none of your business, Mike," Bella said sternly.

"Mike, are you jealous? Maybe I could plead your case to Edward if you really want me to!" Kayce said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny, Kayce. No he looks at Bella like she is something to eat,"

"I don't know about you, Mike, but I would rather have a guy look at me like I am a juicy steak instead of something on the bottom of his shoe." Kayce left him with those words and she ran to get dressed, which was a good thing because Coach Clapp asked Bella and Mike to grab all of the rackets and put them away.

As Kayce strode into the gym with happy thoughts about Bella and Mike's horrible run in with a deranged racket, she spotted Alice standing next to her locker.

"Hurry, shower and get dressed." Kayce started pulling her gym clothes off and Alice was standing next to her, handing her a large towel. Kayce showered at top speed and came out. Her locker was open and Alice started handing her the skirt and blouse. She was dressed haphazardly and Alice never gave her time to tuck in her blouse. Kayce had managed to get one heel on and the other was still in her hand, when Alice grabbed her hand and ran with her outside. Kayce was limp-walking all the way out to the student parking lot.

"Alice, what is the hurry?" Alice opened the door to Edward's Volvo and stuck her in the passenger seat. "What ever you do, don't get in the back seat!" That was all she said. "Bye Kayce, see you at home." She winked at Kayce and then got in Rosalie's BMW. They backed out with a squeal of her tires and they left her there.

Kayce sat blinking her eyes dumbly and putting on the shoe that was in her hand and wondering what was up. Alice was acting so strangely. She saw Bella and Edward walking toward her, talking quietly with on another. Edward's eyes were bugging out momentarily.

"Kayce, why did Alice and the others leave you here?" Edward asked.

"I have no idea. They must have not wanted to wait for me, I suppose."

Kayce got up and opened the car door. She figured out what Alice had been up to. She was one sneaky girl, that Alice. She folded the passenger seat back and gestured for Bella to get in the back seat.

Bella didn't look happy, but she didn't argue. Kayce sat back in her seat and she waited for Edward to turn the ignition and back out of the school parking lot. Kayce buckled in and she set her hands on either side of her seat. She caught Edward staring at her legs. Her skirt had risen up to mid-thigh while sitting in the car.

"Bella, are you sure you are okay? Class must have been brutal for you." Kayce said. Bella blushed.

"I'm fine, Kayce. My head doesn't hurt that bad." Edward smiled a knowing kind of smile, but never said a word.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at Bella's house. Kayce unbuckled herself and got out to let Bella out of the car.

"Bye, Bella," Kayce said. Bella walked around the car and leaned into Edward's window.

Kayce leaned forward and turned on the stereo and out came the voice of Brandon Boyd singing Monuments and Melodies; "I want you the way you are...you, the way you are...You make me happy, you magnify my better half..." Kayce loves Incubus and so she was listening intently instead of listening to the exchange between Bella and Edward. Soon, they drove off. There was a static charge in the Volvo between the two. Kayce was unsure if it was sexual tension or Edward's anger at the whole driving arrangement and she really didn't want to find out.

As Kayce and Edward arrived at home, they walked in on the whole family just waiting.

"Hello, dears, home so soon?" Esme said brightly, her lips playing up into a smile.

"Hi, Esme." Kayce started to head upstairs, but Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Hmm...Kayce, don't you have something to tell us about your parents, since we are all here, that is?"

Kayce was really dreading this moment. She wasn't sure how to tell them without them laughing at her or putting her in an asylum. She pictured herself in a padded cell in 5-point restraints.

"What I am about to tell you will sound bizarre and borders on plain crazy. I don't expect you to believe me, but this is the only plausible explanation I could come up with." Kayce sat down at the head of the dining table and the rest of the family followed her and sat down at the table, as well. All of them were patiently waiting for her explanation.

"As you probably know, I received a phone call from my mom. I really have no idea how I received it, but I did." Carlisle was about to ask a question, but Kayce put her hand up. "Please, let me just say what I have to say and then you can ask questions after."

She sighed heavily and her hands were trembling. "I guess I better start with how I arrived here. My parents and I moved across the country to Kingston, Washington, as you know. My first day at my new school started out pretty good, a little rainy, but good. My parents bought a new car and gave me our H3 as a gift. I was so excited. Just before lunch, while in class, I started to feel really dizzy. You know, the kind of dizzy that you get when you are a little kid and you spin in circles until you can't stand up anymore and feel like you may throw-up...I felt like that."

Edward's phone trilled out and he looked at his screen and answered it. "Hi, Bella. I am doing something with my family, can I call you later? Okay, bye."

Carlisle frowned at Edward, and then turned his gaze to Kayce, and smiled at her. She paused and started smoothing her skirt out to give herself some time. She sighed again and closed her eyes; it would be easier if she didn't see any reactions from them.

"When I heard people's voices, it was grating and made my head throb and pound. It hurt so badly that tears were streaming down my cheeks. I screamed 'shut up bitch' at my teacher, Mrs. Smith, not a very smart idea. She noticed that I didn't look well, so she sent me outside to calm down. Once I started breathing in the fresh air, I felt some better, not perfect, but I could function. I was staring at the slate blue door when everything went black; my hand was still gripping the knob. My body lurched sideways and I felt really sick. Someone saw me and came over to help, it was Angela Webber. When my eyes were finally able to focus, I saw that the door was red and everyone I recognized inside my classroom was gone. The teacher had short curly blond hair that was graying and Mrs. Smith, my teacher, had medium length brown hair. To make matters even weirder, I found out I was in Forks after I was taken to the school nurse and not in Kingston."

Kayce took a deep breath and looked around at the beautiful family. Her heart was beating rapidly, like a drum. Her hands were clammy and her nerves were making her want to jump out of her skin. "As you know, Mrs. Cope gave me a class schedule when I lied to her about my transfer. I tried to adjust and went through classes and I tried calling my mom, but I didn't get an answer. My car was missing from the parking lot; I didn't have a home or a family to go to. I spent the night outside in the woods and eventually made my way under the bleachers to keep dry. When I knew there were people making their way inside the school, I snuck in the gym and showered to get clean, and that is when Alice found me, and you all know the rest. My only explanation is that I shifted through time or something. That is why my house is empty and my parents are missing. I would have said something earlier, but I thought you wouldn't want some loon living in your home. You never know; I may have been a dangerous person for all you knew. I have no idea if my assumption of time travel is correct, but that is the only plausible explanation I can even logically come up with."

Kayce waited, but there was only silence. She finally looked up and everyone seemed quite calm, but they all had a sad look to their eyes.

"What, no laughter or phoning the asylum for a pick-up?"

"I believe you," Jasper said. He took her hand and squeezed it for a moment and then pulled it away quickly. Kayce's eyes traveled to Edward's and she was trying to will him to understand. In her mind, being a vampire was one thing, but a time traveler was utterly insane.

"This is the weirdest thing; I felt dizzy while at school the other day, not like before, it wasn't debilitating, but my cell phone rang and it was my mom. She thought I was still at school on my first day. She was checking in to see how I was doing and if I was making any friends. Time hasn't really moved there, as compared to here. And then she was gone."

"Kayce, time travel isn't possible," Emmett said. Kayce could tell that it was the same thing that everyone was thinking.

"Emmett, I don't really know if it is possible or not. But after my own personal experience, I believe _anything_ is possible. Miracles happen everyday that are unexplainable by scientific means. People believe that miracles from God, like in Fatima, Portugal, are real. Why is it that people are willing to believe the impossible if it is of divine creation, but otherwise it is crazy or not possible?"

She looked at the family and needed to get away to think and to breathe. She was suddenly feeling claustrophobic. When nobody spoke she stood up and pushed her chair in, "I need to go upstairs to change my clothes and get my homework started." After she ran upstairs the family started speaking with one another.

"Well that explains some of my strange and limited visions that I have received about her," Alice said. "Edward, remember when I told you I received a vision of a girl just appearing out of thin air at school? I knew that girl was Kayce, but I never quite understood how she got there, until now."

"She was telling the truth." Jasper said. "She completely believes what she was telling us. She wasn't trying to pull the wool over our eyes."

"She doesn't belong here and that is why my visions of her are so vague," Alice said.

"This is just crazy," Emmett said.

"Poor baby," Esme said.

"I had no idea that what she experienced was this traumatic," Edward said.

"She is absolutely right about the miracles and how anything is possible. If vampires and shifters are possible, then why not time travel? I think I am going to look in my books and see if there is mention of this ever happening before," Carlisle said.

"Should we tell her our secret since she told us hers?" Rosalie asked.

"I think Kayce telling us her secret was stressful enough. I don't think she could handle the stress of knowing our secret, too. Let's give her some time and then we will tell her," Carlisle said. "Let's just be here for her and go about our usual routine."

The rest of the family all went off in their separate directions going about their day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – The Set Up**

Esme and Alice went hunting together that rainy night. Once both women were far enough away from Edward's gift, that seemingly works its best at the most inopportune times, they stopped and started a woman-to-woman conversation.

Under a dripping canopy, Esme said, "Alice, I know I am overstepping my bounds as a mother-figure here, but I really want Kayce and Edward to be a couple. They would be so cute together."

"I know, Esme; I think it is because we are so comfortable with Kayce. Bella seems like a nice girl and I believe we would all come to love her, if Edward chose her, but I want Kayce to be my sister...well officially anyway. And they obviously like each other...they simply hold themselves back because of their own insecurities and stubbornness," she laughed. "In that respect, they are actually a lot more alike than they realize." Esme nodded in response.

"Okay, so how are we going to get those two to become a couple? We need to come up with a way to keep putting those two together, make both of them see the light," Esme said.

Alice stood motionless for a moment and let a vague vision come into play. A huge grin spread across her face when she saw the unknowing couple together and extremely dirty. "How about we set Kayce up to do some sort of chore, nothing dangerous mind you, that she will eventually need some help with and only Edward will bet there to give it to her?" Alice said.

Esme's eyes lit up like twinkling Christmas lights. "Alice, you are so deviously brilliant...I love you." Esme threw her arms around the tiny vampire. "I have the perfect idea; it is going to involve the hose, wood from the wood pile and my nagging motherly perfectionism."

Alice's face froze again and she involuntarily closed her eyes, a vision was playing in her head like a movie. "You are brilliant Esme, just brilliant."

Both women spoke of the plan a little more and then caught the scent of a herd of deer not too far off. They both turned off their human side and amplified their inner predator. Their faces turned dangerously grim and their body movements turned animalistic. They both crouched down low and used their heightened sense of smell before the attack.

Esme jumped with lightning speed on top of a large beautiful buck and snapped his neck as they splashed in the puddles on the forest floor. The light faded from his eyes as Esme's eyes glowed from her kill and they grew lighter butterscotch in the process.

Alice, who was not too far away, mirrored her mother-figure in stance and in her excitement. Her buck was three times her size and she took him down with relative ease.

Beginning their walk back to the house, they finished their discussion. "Okay," said Alice, "How are we going to keep Edward from snooping and unraveling our devious plans?"

They both thought for a moment before Esme burst out in laughter. "Nothing could be easier, Alice."

Alice looked at Esme, a bit surprised by her instant solution. Esme continued hinting. "What is it that Edward abhors and cringes over hearing in any of our minds?" Alice thought for a moment before her brilliant answering smile appeared.

"Are you feeling up to some smutty thoughts about 'father', Esme? I know I can definitely feel some coming up for Jasper."

Esme laughed, linking her arm with Alice's. "Edward won't come near my mind with the kind of imagery I've got going on," Esme answered.

With more tinkling laughter, they raced each other back home. After Esme changed her clothes, she walked to Kayce's bedroom and stood in the doorway watching the human girl sleep. Before she walked out of the room, she waved into the darkness and then smiled at herself as she walked to Carlisle's office. Edward waved back and then sighed heavily.

Kayce woke the next morning and was left behind by Rosalie, again. Edward was waiting impatiently for her to hurry to the car, so they could make it to school on time. He even called Bella and asked her if she could drive herself to school that day, because he would be running late.

Kayce couldn't help it; she was starving since she didn't eat the night before. She sat at the dining table shoving her mouth full of a whole bagel, cream cheese and strawberry jam on top of the cheese. Edward sat and waited. He dramatically kept looking over at the clock to give her the hint that they would be late. If she didn't feel so pressured, she would laugh at the faces he made.

Kayce then blushed, "Sorry Edward, I have to pee now. I will be just a minute." Kayce ran upstairs and locked the bathroom door. When she was finished, she washed her hands and then walked into her bedroom. Edward had gone out to the car and waited for her, his music playing loudly, echoing throughout the yard.

She stood in front of her full length mirror and looked at her outfit one last time, peering at her pair of black pinstripe slacks, long-sleeved red silk shirt and matching pinstripe vest. She put on her sling back shoes again and ran out the door with her book bag.

Edward smiled at her when she had finally made her way to the car. He began a conversation with her, which wasn't his usual behavior. "What is your favorite type of flowers?" Edward asked.

"Um...for the scent stargazer lilies and for beauty roses or peonies; color is irrelevant," Kayce said.

"What do you miss the most about your parents?" he asked matter of factly.

"I miss talking to my mom about our day while we go outside and tend to the garden and I miss hearing my dad complain about our flea-bitten cat and then seeing him babying the cat when nobody is looking." Edward chuckled when she mentioned her dad's love-hate relationship with her cat.

"What is your favorite color?" he asked again.

"Charcoal gray-ish/silver-ish. Almost the same shade of color as your car, actually. What is up with the 20 questions?"

"Kayce, those are hardly 20 questions and I am merely trying to get to know you better." He smiled his crooked smile at her, flashing his brilliant white teeth.

Kayce smiled in return and decided to ask her own questions.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Kayce asked.

"What do you want to be?" Edward responded, raising his eyebrow at her and smirking.

"You aren't evading me, Edward Cullen, but I am not afraid to go first; I want three things not in any particular order; to marry the love of my life, to keep learning new things and to never take anything for granted.

"I like those goals. They are all attainable and very admirable. As for myself, I have everything that a guy could ever want, except for one thing, true love."

"Well you just made it that much harder to shop for you since you have everything! Thanks a lot, Edward," Kayce laughed. "As for true love, who would have thought that finding that right someone was so difficult?"

Edward chuckled darkly and then redirected the conversation away from the topic of love. "Well, I am not hard to shop for! I am sure that I could find something that I don't already have." He then steered the conversation into another topic once more. "So what is your favorite book?"

"I would have to say that my favorite book would be The Woman in White by Wilkie Collins."

Edward smiled. He was shocked that she had actually read it. Most people he encounters have never read it. "I really enjoyed that book, too. "Do you feel the characters are contrived?" he asked.

"No, I don't. But, I think that this mystery, in today's terms, would be considered that way. Back in 1859 when it was first published, it was so unique, thrilling and captivating. It has forgery, kidnapping, identity theft, murder and it was all done without today's technology. How amazing is that? I can appreciate it for what it is, even by today's standards. I especially love the mustache twirling villainy and its labyrinthine twists to the plot and characters. Does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense," he said.

Soon, they were pulling up to the school. Edward got out and actually went to her side and helped her out. Kayce took his chilly hand and smiled at him. She took in a breath of the cold, crisp morning air and thought what a beautiful day it is.

Bella was dutifully waiting by her truck for Edward. Since Kayce and Bella both were going to the same class, Edward graciously walked her there, too.

While the kids were in school, Esme had made her way outdoors and first walked to the wood pile and deposited the wood that was already sitting inside the house back onto the pile. She then walked, at a human pace, to the potting shed and disappeared inside. On a table lay an extra 100 foot-long hose and some connectors. She carried the hose to the one already hooked to the faucet and connected both ends together creating one gigantic 200 foot train-like hose.

She turned the faucet on high and started humming a cheerful tune, as she walked out toward the wood pile about 66 yards away. Carlisle stood in the open doorway of the house, knowing where his wife was, and stood watching her hosing down the dirt pathway, creating a muddy mess.

"I know you are watching me. Are you going to even ask what I am up to?" Esme said in a hushed, but cheerful, tone.

Carlisle had just left his shift at work. He was still dressed in his slacks and button down shirt with his lab coat on. His arms were folded on his broad chest, and he was watching his beautiful wife hosing down the pathway.

"Do I really want to know what you are up to?" he responded.

"No probably not, but I will still tell you if you would like."

"Is this some plot that you and Alice came up with?" he asked wearily. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose, like Edward, and he looked eerily similar.

"What makes you think that Alice and I have a plot?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Well, because you two went off hunting alone and you both had that look of satisfaction written all over your faces when you returned."

"Okay, we are planning on getting Kayce and Edward together as a couple, and are nudging the both of them in the right direction."

Carlisle was beside his wife in the blink of an eye. His face resembled a stone. He showed absolutely no emotion whatsoever. After about two minutes of just standing there looking into Esme's eyes, he spoke. "You missed a spot over there." He pointed to a dry area and he took the hose from her and slid his other hand around his wife's tiny waist.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for your understanding. We don't want Edward to know what is going on, so you have to go along with our train of thought. Are you up for thoughts about romance?"

Carlisle's eyes took on a knowing and playful quality. "I think I can think of something to keep him off track, dear," he started looking at the mud and handed Esme the hose. "I am going to grab the pick and dig the mud a little deeper."

Esme kept watering down the pathway until Carlisle returned wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. He started picking at the dirt and creating more mud and making the ground unsteady. Esme's eyes lit up as she watched him work, his muscles rippling with every stroke of the pick. He was working very hard in order for her perfect plan to come to fruition. They carefully placed leaves and pine needles that they gathered in order to camouflage the mud pit.

"You don't think I have overdone it, do you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I think the mud will be just right. It is the perfect consistency to make sure Kayce has a difficult time and will need some special help," Esme said delightfully.

To really keep Edward unaware, when the two were finished, they cleaned up the pick, took the extra hose and connector back to the shed, and made sure any trace of their presence was eradicated. They ran hand-in-hand back inside the house and peeled out of their wet, muddy clothing. Esme put it all in the wash and they climbed upstairs to shower together, hoping that little visual will keep Edward away from any of their thoughts for a couple of days.

The rest of Kayce's day has gone pretty smoothly. On her way to the student parking lot, she saw Edward talking on his cell phone. He was speaking quietly and when he spotted her he waved enthusiastically.

Kayce isn't sure what exactly has caused this change in Edward's behavior, but she sure isn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She didn't want to press her luck, so she ran over to Rosalie's BMW and got a ride with her and the others.

When Kayce got home, Esme was standing in the doorway and she looked stunning. She was a tall woman comparatively and she was dressed in a pair of slacks and a cashmere sweater. Her kind smile radiated the warmth of a mother.

"Kayce would you do me a favor?" Esme asked.

"Anything, Esme. What would you like me to do?"

"We ran out of firewood and I would like you to go out to the wood pile and bring some back, just in case it gets any colder late tonight."

"Sure, I can do that for you. Let me put my books away and I will go and do that." Kayce ran upstairs and she placed her books down on her bed. As she turned to leave the room, she heard a car's tires crackling on the gravel. She peeked out the window seeing Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all leaving. She then saw Esme and Carlisle driving away, too. She was alone, at least until Edward came home, that is, if he came home.

Kayce took her vest off, hanging it up in her closet. She then headed downstairs and grabbed a few strawberries to eat. She threw the stems away and headed out the back door. It was a fairly warm, dry day considering it was overcast. Kayce walked outside and spotted the wood pile. The door swung closed and she heard an ominous clicking sound.

She paused, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and turned around. She grabbed the knob and turned it, it never opened. The wood pile momentarily forgotten, she made her way around the wooden porch of the old house and went to the front door, but that was locked, too. She wished at that moment, that she would have been diabolical enough to learn to pick the lock and get inside, but she wasn't raised that way.

Kayce walked slowly back to the backyard and decided to go gather the wood and maybe by the time she finished her task someone would arrive home and let her inside. She marched out toward the wood pile and stopped at the edge of the lush green lawn, turning to look back at the empty house. She could tell it was somewhat muddy, but she figured that she could traverse the path carefully enough. _It surely couldn't be as bad as it looks, _she thought.

She sort of tip-toed the first couple of steps, her sling back shoes were still intact. Kayce breathed a sigh of relief until the mud soon started to make squishing and slurping sounds as she progressed. When she made it halfway, she started to sink with each step. She knew she was already muddy and so she figured that she had nothing to lose. She would definitely have to do her own laundry, so she kept going until her shoes were completely covered.

"Oh no! Not the shoes. Ohh, Alice is going to kill me," she wailed.

With her next step, her foot sunk down in the mud to about mid-calf. Her other foot was already sunken down in. Kayce couldn't move. She was stuck. She pulled and yanked her leg a few times and finally with a schwick-like sound, her leg dislodged. Her foot came up ever so slightly and she stepped forward. Her shoe was missing causing her to become even more unbalanced. She was able to pull her other foot out and when she stepped back down in the mud, she did a magnificent face plant. Her whole body was covered in mud. It squished its way into her mouth and her hearing was diminished, so it was inside her ears, too.

Kayce was bordering on bursting into tears because of her extreme disappointment with her ruined clothing and laughing hysterically because of how ridiculous she must appear. She felt preposterous lying there in the viscous sludge unable to get herself out. Her attempts were digging her further down in the quicksand-like mud.

She pulled with all of her might and her arms dislodged with a wet slapping noise. Finally, she made it to her knees and then with great effort stood up. Moving her legs slightly she toppled over backwards. Her entire back was thickly coated now. She got the mental picture that her hair must look like a macabre frosted cake. The mud exposed to the air had begun to dry, making her face immobile in a frozen state of shock.

Edward's velvety voice broke the silence in the yard and a jolt of humiliation wound its way through her entire body. "Kayce, why are all of the doors to the house locked?" Edward called out. He never noticed the predicament Kayce had gotten herself into. His attention was on the back door.

Kayce's face was so caked in hardened mud she couldn't really speak. Lying in the mud, all she could do was look up to the leaden colored sky. She lifted her hand out of the muddy mess and started to wave about as wildly as one can while wrapped in a mud cocoon.

A pathetic moan escaped her lips as she tried to gain his attention. "Kayce?"

She tried to speak, but only a muffled squeak escaped her lips once more. Edward stuffed his keys into his pants pocket and his eyes rested on a human shaped mud blob quite a few yards away. He ran over to Kayce, seeming to not even be touching the ground, until he froze. His eyes were shocked and his lips were upturning into his beautiful crooked smile. His masculine hands reached down and grabbed Kayce's exposed mud slicked hand.

"How on earth did you get into this mess? It's a good thing Esme poured the guilt on a little thick for me to get home to do my chores or you may have become an adobe monument in the yard." His eyes searched her for any trace of humor, pain or even annoyance. Nothing. But he eventually saw a twinkle in her eye as he helped her up.

Before he could crack another joke, a piece of mud went flying, landing right on Edward's pristine face. It landed with a thwack. A piece of it had entered his mouth and he was making a disgusted face while spitting it out. Kayce laughed as best she could with her face and mouth covered in mud. Suddenly, a chunk of mud was thrust in an upward movement up her nose. Edward was making sure she was uninjured, but making a point that he will not go down without a fight. They both were laughing and smiling.

A mud war had ensued, with Kayce getting the brunt of the mud. "Edward, you won't win, I am as covered in mud as one can get, you can't make it any worse," Kayce said, her hand was in mid-throw, as she spoke.

Kayce was still being supported by Edward's strong, muscled arm. She decided to snuggle closer to him in order to wipe off some of her mud off onto him. He rolled his eyes and then reached down, knocking her off balance when his arm scooped under her knees.

"Put your arms around my neck," he said softly. Edward lifted her out of the mud and started moving slowly toward the house. With her added weight, he was sticking in the mud, just like she did, although he was doing a much better job traversing the pathway than she had done. His jeans and sweater were now covered in mud, too. The part of his face that she hit with a chunk of mud was now drying quickly. He was so handsome, even with mud all over him. He just looked like he was modeling a facial mask or something.

Kayce started inspecting the damage and noticed that her shoe was missing. "Oh my god, my shoe is gone," Kayce cried out. "Oh no, Alice is going to kill me," Kayce whimpered.

"Where is your shoe?" Edward asked with a knowing kind of look on his face.

Kayce sheepishly pointed back behind them. He turned to the right and craned his neck in order to see where she had pointed. That movement was enough to send chills down Kayce's spine. He was so gorgeous when his jaw clenched. It made his jaw more angular and defined. As Kayce was mesmerized by his jawline, she didn't notice him attempt to turn back to retrieve her shoe.

With the added extra weight, his legs stuck in the thick mud and they both toppled over. Kayce thickly splashed in the mud first. Edward had landed in the mud too, but he had tried to keep his grip on Kayce, trying not to lose her. His hand still was gripping hers, but he was now stuck in the chocolaty-appearing, gooey mess with his head lying on her thigh.

Edward realized where he was lying by feel, but turned and saw Kayce's muddied thigh for visual confirmation. He was internally beating himself up for being so clumsy, so human, but that is what happens when you act human. He was relieved that his siblings weren't home to see this caricature of himself. He sat there still stunned, thinking about what made him so vulnerable to lose his control, especially of his body and fine motor skills. Kayce only laughed.

"Uh...I...I'm so sorry, Kayce. Uh...here let me help you up." Edward gracefully stood up and he held his hand out to her. He took Kayce's hand and he placed his other hand at her elbow plucking her from the muddy depths. "I promise I will go back for your shoe, but let us go in the house and clean ourselves up." He picked her up again as if she were a bride. "Shall we?"

"We shall. Onward, Jeeves." Edward snorted along with Kayce and then he trudged his way through the copious mud toward the back door. Even though the couple made their way onto the back lawn, Edward didn't put Kayce down until they reached the doorway.

The back door had swung open and there stood Esme and Carlisle. Both parental figures had huge smiles spread across their faces. Edward suddenly looked uncomfortable and he was skittish while Carlisle and Esme were beaming.

"You two are filthy. What happened?" Esme asked.

"I was on my way to pick up the wood from the pile and there was mud. I managed to get stuck and Edward saved me," Kayce said.

"I don't want my perfect floors to be caked in mud, so you two will have to go down to the river and clean yourselves up there first," Esme said sternly pointing toward the river.

"Sorry kids," Carlisle said as he snaked his arm around Esme's waist giving her a flirtatious wink. Edward kept shuffling his feet uncomfortably not wanting to look Esme and Carlisle in the eye. Their overtly sexual thoughts made him want to run.

Esme disappeared inside the house and returned handing Kayce and Edward each a bar of soap. Kayce recognized the soap to be really expensive. She had seen an unopened bar in her bathroom once. It was called Place des Lices Matin d'Ete. She looked up the bar soap on the internet and found that it was almost $24.00 a bar. It smelled really heavenly like a fresh, crisp summer morning.

Esme pointed in the direction of the Calawah River. She set warm, comfy towels down on the porch railing, so they could dry off when they were relatively clean.

Edward took Kayce's free hand and they walked toward the back of the yard and disappeared into the trees. When the ground became rough and uneven, he picked Kayce up and carried her the rest of the way. The canopy of branches kept them rather shaded and Kayce had begun to shiver.

"How far do we have to go?" Kayce asked.

"Not far," Edward responded.

The two teens walked deeper in the woods. The mud was making loud squishing sounds as he hiked. Eventually, Kayce saw a bright spot not too far ahead. They broke through the trees and there was the river. It sparkled beautifully in spite of the gloomy atmosphere surrounding it. Edward set her down carefully. They both were so focused on getting clean that they didn't feel self-conscious about disrobing.

Edward grabbed the bottom of his grimy sweater and lifted it over his head and he then pulled his shoes and socks off. He was so quick, he had time to just stand and peer at Kayce.

Kayce, in a hurry to get clean, stooped down and unbuckled her remaining shoe and slid it off. She unbuttoned her silk blouse. It took forever to remove, as her muddy fingers kept slipping away from the buttons. Finally, she stood in a red spaghetti strap tank and then began to unbutton her pants. Edward had begun to stare at her, not in an old-geezery, lecherous kind of way, but with a deep fascination and admiration for her womanliness.

Kayce stopped before her hands could reach the zipper, and she eyed Edward, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to turn around or are you hoping to get a free show?"

Edward looked abashed, but then he regained his cool demeanor, smirking and held his hands up in surrender, saying, "I apologize, M'lady. My mother didn't raise a scoundrel."

Edward, like a gentleman, turned his back so Kayce could take her pants off. He could hear the zipper and then the fabric peeling away from her skin slowly. Edward caught sight of her red lacy underwear, as she went into the water.

She waded into the icy water and began to dunk her clothes. As long as her head was dry, she wouldn't complain about the cold water. The brown mud-caked clothing was finally showing some color, as the mud was bleeding away downstream. She finally saw Edward standing at the river's edge half dressed. Her mouth was agape and she dropped her bar of soap in the water. Edward's eyes glued themselves to the bar of soap that had started floating away, instead of at the partially dressed woman standing before him.

"Oh no," Kayce said. She reached over to grab the soap and slipped on a mossy rock, tumbling completely into the water. The soap started floating down stream.

"Ahh...cold...the water is so cold." Kayce shivered harder as her head emerged from the watery depths.

Edward splashed in the river to make sure Kayce was alright. He pulled her up by her water slicked arm.

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt?" Edward was searching her arms, chest and legs for any injuries.

"No, just my pride," she answered. Kayce's eyes roamed over Edward's bare chest and her cheeks began to flush.

"Good. You scared me for a moment. Here use my soap." Edward stuck his hand out to Kayce and she took his bar of soap. She started to lather up, scrubbing her face, arms and legs. She bubbled up her hair and started to strip the mud from her locks. Edward would steal glances at her when she closed her eyes, guarding against the soap dripping into and stinging her eyes.

Kayce handed the bar of soap back to Edward so he could start scrubbing down. She spotted an area where the river water snaked down, cascading over some large rocks, creating a large pool and approached it. She stepped in and lay back rinsing her hair. Goose bumps erupted all over Kayce's body, but washing away all of that dirt felt really good.

Kayce had opened her eyes again and noticed that Edward had stripped off his jeans and was wearing black Armani square cut briefs. She blushed at seeing his bare chiseled legs. Edward looked over at her and she smiled at him, feeling empowered and a little embarrassed that she had been caught. He just laughed and showed off his crooked smile at her in response. He waded into the deep pool and he used the bar of soap to cleanse his jeans. He dunked the jeans again and again, splashing them harder in the water, which squirted on Kayce and she squealed.

Kayce started splashing back and soon the both of them were in a water war. Edward grabbed her clothing and he laid their clothes on top of a rock. He had the bar of soap in one hand and was using the other to shovel water all over Kayce.

They both were laughing and enjoying this simple exercise. His face was lit with an inner glow. Edward was actually enjoying being a normal teenage boy. He was extremely comfortable with Kayce, even in their state of undress. He wasn't worried about being a vampire. He wasn't worried about being lonely and he most certainly wasn't worried about keeping his thirst in check.

Kayce stepped closer to Edward and she spoke softly. "Edward, turn around. I see some dirt still on you." She took the soap from his hand and started to rub it in hers, creating a nice lather. She handed the soap back to Edward and then she placed both of her hands on his broad, well muscled back. She was unusually quiet as she brushed her hands across his skin. Her hands moved slowly down from his shoulders to his lats and around his sides to his rock-solid abs. Kayce's brain shut down and her hands had taken on a life of their own, wandering, touching, and caressing him.

Edward shivered and Kayce immediately stopped, letting her hands linger on his abs momentarily. She suddenly became aware of what she was really doing and became utterly ineffectual. She couldn't continue what she was doing, but she couldn't take her hands away either. It was becoming physically painful for her to remove her hands from his skin, but somehow, she eventually did it.

"Um...yeah, I...I think you are all clean," Kayce said hoarsely.

Edward turned around and his golden eyes met her deep brown ones, enveloping her in a web of undeniable yearning. "Thank you. That felt...nice," he answered back throatily.

Kayce just stood there in the icy water, staring at Edward, watching the water drip from his hair down onto his bare chest, her eyes lingering on his abs. Her mouth started to water. She wet her bottom lip with her tongue and then bit into it. She was now looking at Edward as if_ he_ were something to eat. That look upon her face was not lost on Edward either. He was taken aback and then he smirked at her.

"Kayce?" He said with a longing in his voice.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh...you still have some dirt on your cheek." Kayce wiped at her cheek, but missed the spot. Edward reached down and he splashed some water on his palm and he gently stroked the dirt away with his thumb. He kept stroking at her cheek, until he ceased all movement, and just rested his hand there.

Kayce locked her gaze on Edward's. He involuntarily stroked her hair back away from her face, brushing his fingers on her cheek one last time, when she saw that he was looking at her, too. They were drinking each other in. This moment was full of tension and promise. Neither wanted to leave, but her shivering made it quite clear it was time to go home.

Edward reached for their clothes and he helped her out of the river. He set her down gently and he grabbed his jeans and he started to don them.

"Edward, that's going to take..." Edward pulled his drenched jeans up over his briefs and he buttoned them quickly.

"You were saying?" Edward laughed heartily at her.

"Forever...How did you get your soaked jeans on so easily?"

"Magic," he said with a sly grin. "Here leave your clothes behind on this rock, so they can dry and I will come back for them." Edward had stretched out her clothes on a large rock and then did the same with his sweater. "Here climb on," Edward said.

He reached out his hand and grasped Kayce's firmly. He hoisted her up on his back and she wrapped her arms around his neck as tightly as she could. His arms wrapped around her bare legs. She rested her cheek on his and he breathed out a contended sigh.

The two hiked slowly through the trees.

"So what are we going to do to Esme for inadvertently getting us in this mess?" he asked.

Kayce whispered in his ear because of their close proximity. "Maybe we should draw and quarter her or lock her up in the dungeon with no food or water and her only company would be mice!" Kayce added in that last part about the mice for shock value.

Edward boomed out a laugh that nearly shook the trees. "That sounds great. I will let you do the dirty work and I will be there for moral support!"

"Goodness, Edward, I'm the one who got stuck in the mud. It wasn't Esme's fault and besides, I don't want a partner in crime if he is only willing to be my buddy. I want someone who can get down and dirty with me, if need be!" Kayce said and then laughed when Edward snorted.

As Edward and Kayce were laughing on their way home, the both of them were relaxed and calm. Kayce was stretching her arms out yelling, "I'm queen of the world!"

Edward laughed again saying, "Whatever you say, Kayce."

"It's a nice feeling; do you want me to carry you so you can be 'king of the world'?"

"Ah...no, I am way too heavy for you, besides, I know, _I am_ king of the world!" Edward said assuredly.

"I'm pretty strong, Edward, I think I could handle it," Kayce said.

"I am sure you are very strong, Kayce, but I assure you I'm way too heavy. Besides..." he smirked and then chuckled, "If you were successful in carrying me, you are so vertically challenged, my feet would be dragging on the ground and so I might as well just walk and carry you anyway."

Kayce pretended to choke him with her arms around his neck and he sweetly played along. "I resent that, Edward Cullen. I bet you would never tell Alice she is vertically challenged!"

"You're right. She would definitely kick my butt if I did. She scares me, that one." He laughed and Kayce shook with his laughter.

"I...well I guess I am deficient in the height category," Kayce replied.

"That is the only category I find you to be deficient in," Edward said sweetly. The house loomed brightly ahead as Edward carried Kayce onward.

"You know, Edward; I am rather enjoying this particular mode of transportation. You should really think of making this a career!" Kayce said.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to carry you everywhere you go, instead of riding in my Volvo? Is that correct?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, that pretty much sums it up. It's a little drafty at times, but very comfortable," Kayce replied.

Edward snorted, yet again, and laughed with Kayce as they reached the back door. He opened it dramatically, groaning with his non-existent effort with Kayce still in his arms. Kayce laughed so hard that she snorted, which made them both get hysterical. He walked with her slowly into the living room.

She ruffled his hair and pressed her cheek onto his. He sighed contentedly. "That feels...wonderful..." Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks, the last word in his sentence dragging out, sounding strangely like a kid being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Bella heard their voices and stood up dramatically. When she saw them so happy, carefree and barely dressed, her mouth dropped open and her eyes narrowed furiously.

Kayce and Edward both looked as if they had been shocked with a cattle prod. Neither of them moved. Kayce was still being held on Edward's back and her arms were tightly clasped around his neck and they were nuzzling cheek-to-cheek.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward asked his confusion prevalent.

"I was invited to dinner. Don't you remember inviting me?" Bella responded. Her hand clenched into a fist and she had fire burning in her eyes that radiated toward Kayce and Edward.

Kayce looked around and saw the entire family surrounding them. Emmett and Jasper looked as thunderstruck as Bella. Rosalie was clapping silently and smiling as widely as Alice, who waved. Carlisle and Esme both looked slightly amused with the awkward situation.

She still had her legs wrapped around Edward's waist and her arms around his neck. Kayce loosened her grip on him and then, Edward, with one hand, grabbed Kayce's arm and swung her around his front. As he set her down, she slid her hands down his bare chest. They made eye contact for a moment, but it wasn't as romantically charged as it had been before.

"That's right; Esme called me just after school and told me to invite you to a family dinner. I'm sorry, we lost track of time and I completely forgot," Edward said.

"Dinner is cooking, you two. Why don't you get cleaned up and during dinner, you can explain your odd entrance and lack of clothing," Esme said with a smirk.

Rosalie looked at Kayce, "Come on, you can get cleaned up in my bathroom." She reached her hand out to Kayce and walked with her upstairs.

Alice stayed behind and kept Bella company. Carlisle and Esme both headed into the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper clapped Edward on the shoulder following him up the stairs, looking like school boys wanting to know if he went all the way.

Rosalie ran inside her bathroom and turned the shower water on for Kayce. Edward was right behind her and he smiled as he passed on by, going up one more floor.

After she stepped in the shower, Kayce was warming up with the hot water; it was completely welcome, as compared to the icy river water. Kayce washed her hair in Rosalie's sweet pea scented shampoo, not her usual, but it smelled nice. Kayce never quite got to stay in the shower long because she didn't want to miss dinner and quickly stepped out and dried off.

Rosalie had a sapphire blue cashmere cable knit sweater and a pair of jeans waiting for her to slip into. The jeans were Kayce's and the sweater was Rosalie's. Rosalie always wears her clothes extremely form fitting, so when Kayce slipped into the sweater, it was extremely snug against her body, but it was very long. It managed to drop down to below mid-thigh almost to her knees.

Kayce was leaving Rosalie's room and started for the third floor to her bedroom. She ran into Edward. He was taking her in, as if she was breath, but his eyes were a tad withdrawn. He was struggling with how Bella found him in such a compromising situation, which wasn't compromising at all, at least to Kayce it wasn't.

She entered her room and Rosalie was sitting on her bed, a pair of peep-toe oxfords were sitting on the floor. Kayce tilted her head to the side. She had never seen this pair of shoes before. "Alice and I went shoe shopping this afternoon and this pair screamed out your name!" Rosalie said.

"Thank you Rosalie. I don't know what to say."

"Please call me Rose and thank you is enough Kayce," she smiled at Kayce and stood up.

Kayce smiled back at Rose and they both made their way downstairs. Kayce received a frosty reception from Bella. "What was that with Edward?" Bella asked.

Kayce looked Bella in the eye and said, "I don't have to explain myself to you, Bella."

Kayce walked right past Bella and headed for the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme were preparing dinner. The aroma wafting around the room was delicious. They were making pasta with a parmesan cream sauce. Carlisle was tossing a salad. They looked so at home doing this chore together.

"Do you need any help, Mrs. Cullen?" Bella pushed past Kayce, bumping her arm. Rosalie hissed angrily in response. Kayce turned and walked away and went to check on the dining table, making sure it was set. Her trip was unnecessary, so she went back to the living room. It was practically empty. Jasper and Rosalie were waiting for her. The others had entered the kitchen and begun a conversation.

Jasper and Rosalie has made it apparent that Bella wasn't their best friend. Jasper waved Kayce on over and he gestured for her mimic his movements. He wanted her to eavesdrop on the Bella/Cullen interaction.

"Mrs. Cullen..." Bella said.

"Please, Bella, Mrs. Cullen sounds so formal, please, call me Esme."

"Esme...dinner looks wonderful. Charlie would love this...although, he would eat just about anything," Bella quipped.

Rosalie made a vomiting gesture and Jasper gave a heart wrenching, gorgeous smile.

"Dinner is ready," Esme called out loudly.

Rosalie and Jasper both looked as if they were being sent to the gallows. Kayce sort of felt sorry for them. It must be difficult for them to have to eat a human diet, but then, to have to sit at a table with someone they dislike makes matters even worse.

Jasper escorted Kayce to the dining room. He pulled out her usual chair and pushed it in for her. The others quickly took their seats, leaving Edward to sit next to Bella and across from Kayce.

Kayce looked at Edward with wide eyes. He was wearing a gray cable knit sweater and jeans, so it appeared that they had planned their outfits to somewhat match. Of course, Bella noticed that, too.

"Shall we say grace? Kayce, would you do the honors?" Carlisle asked.

Kayce folded her hands, bowed her head down and closed her eyes. "Great God, thou giver of all good, accept our praise and bless our food. Grace, health, and strength to us afford, through Jesus Christ, our blessed Lord. Amen,"

Bella looked at Kayce as if she were insane. "We don't have organized religion at home," Bella said. "My parents are more free spirits, as am I."

Kayce, not knowing what to say, served herself salad, pasta and garlic bread and then passed the dishes down to her right. All of the Cullens took very small portions of food.

"Bella did you know that Carlisle's father was a pastor?" Esme answered in kind.

Bella stopped mid-bite and froze. "Well, to each his own, I guess," she stumbled out. "Esme, this dinner is delicious. I couldn't have made a better meal. You must be a master in the kitchen." Bella was being obsequious, with Esme especially. She practically ignored Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, although, Kayce is sure that they are grateful for that. Bella's hand had slid over to Edward's arm and she started to rub it.

"Well, actually, Bella, this dinner is a recipe from Kayce. She has cooked this dish before and kindly gave it to me," Esme shared.

"Oh, yes, well it is very good. Kayce you should come over one of these days and show me how to make it. I am sure Scott would love that." Edward raised an eyebrow in disgust at the mention of his name.

Kayce was quiet, but smiled when Esme complimented her. Kayce rubbed her foot on Edward's and she smirked at him, then shoveling a bite of food in her mouth before she started to laugh.

"Oh, sure. I can do that," Kayce said, finally when Bella looked annoyed that she hadn't answered.

"Edward?" Bella said. She placed her hand on his face to gain his full attention. "Why don't you explain what it was you were doing this afternoon?" she said coldly, giving Kayce the evil eye.

Edward set his fork down and wiped his mouth with the linen napkin. "It was no big deal. Esme asked Kayce to bring some wood indoors for the fireplace and it was really muddy out. Kayce ended up getting stuck." He smirked at the memory and the other family members were chuckling.

"I came home to start my chores and I found Kayce outside lying in a veritable mud bath. I went over to help her and when I lifted her out of the mud, her shoe was missing. When I turned back to retrieve it, we both fell in the mud," Edward said.

"The rest is my fault. I didn't want mud tracked in my house. I have OCD when it comes to dirt in the house, so I asked them to clean up as best they could in the river," Esme said.

"My clothes are actually back at the river, drying on a boulder, and because I was without both my shoes Edward graciously gave me a piggyback ride to the house and that is when you saw us," Kayce said.

Bella appeared as if she didn't believe a word of what they were saying. "Edward, why was it you who had to 'rescue' Kayce?" Bella said making air quotes on the word rescue.

Rosalie coughed out really loudly. "Rose, are you alright?" Kayce asked. Rosalie's eyes flashed over Kayce in a playful way. "I am fine, Kayce," she answered. Kayce nudged Edward's foot again giving another smirk, which Bella noticed. Her head whipped over to look at Edward, who was looking at Kayce. He nudged her back.

"No one was home, Bella. I would have felt terribly if just left her there and I didn't help her."

"I bet," Bella whispered. Kayce, not knowing what to say, ate another bite of her salad and she turned to smile at Jasper.

"Edward wasn't in on the joke. See, I was trying out for a one of those humiliating reality programs, it is named, 'How Much Money is Worth Your Self-Respect?' and I think my humiliating display this afternoon may have won me a spot," Kayce joked. "It was a shame that the rest of you didn't see it, it was spectacular, especially my face plant."

The whole family either laughed or smiled. Bella remained unmoved. Edward had stretched his leg out a little and brushed his calf against Kayce's. She sat straighter and blush painted her cheeks just a little, so she bumped his leg under the table again.

Bella looked pointedly at Kayce and then said, "Here, Edward, let me help you, you have some food on the corner of your mouth." She reached over with her napkin and dabbed at the corner of his mouth. Kayce couldn't help, but to choke on her food just a little. Emmett had risen from his chair and grabbed her arms, raising them up. Kayce coughed and spluttered while Emmett was waving her arms around. She only choked more at how funny Emmett was being.

Edward kicked his leg under the table to stretch out and Kayce screamed, jumping up and pushing herself backward. She was holding onto her shin, in agony.

"Kayce are you okay?" Bella smirked.

"I'm okay." Kayce replied, sitting back down, trying to regain some of her dignity. Kayce with all of her might, knowing that Edward is a vampire, and can't be hurt, kicked back at his shin with as much strength as she could muster.

Bella yelped out in pain and made a face. Rosalie laughed out loud and snorted. Somehow, even though it wasn't lady-like, she appeared fabulously super model-like and not geeky looking.

"That was the dog!" Kayce yelled out. The whole family laughed, but Edward made an apologetic face and mouthed, "Sorry" to her. Kayce nodded and his foot snaked around hers playfully.

"I didn't know you had a dog?" Bella said. She peered under the table and saw Kayce and Edward's feet curled around each other's.

"We don't have a...Hey, what was that for, Esme?" Emmett yelled out.

"Sorry, did I hit you son?" she said nonchalantly.

"Oh doggy, he just ran out of the room. He is extremely shy around new people. He wouldn't come out for Kayce for days. Most of the time, it's like he doesn't even exist." Rosalie smirked.

Bella's hand disappeared under the table and she squeezed Edward's leg seductively. "Ahhh." Edward, this time, shot up out of his chair and stuttered out, "Uh...dog...I better let him out...and go get a drink." He quickly escaped out of the room and Jasper followed right behind.

Edward leaned against the kitchen counter taking deep breaths. Jasper hopped up on the island and sat on the granite countertop folding his arms across his chest.

"What is going on in there?" Edward blurted.

Jasper raised an eyebrow and smirked at his extremely dense little brother. "It seems like a covert chick fight over you, to me,"

Edward just looked at Jasper like he was out of his mind. "What, over me? Kayce doesn't even like me that way!"

Jasper shrugged his shoulder and hopped off the counter. "I don't know dude, I am just telling you what I see _and feel_! I need to go get some air. All of that sexual tension between the three of you is about to drive me insane. Plus, it would be bad manners to attack Alice at the dinner table." Jasper then gave Edward a knowing smirk. "I don't want to ruin your date, so I am just going to go."

Jasper was out of the back door in the blink of an eye, the back door swinging from the disturbed air of his hasty retreat. Edward returned with a cold soda in his hand. He looked like a rabbit about to bolt from the room again.

Kayce smirked at Edward upon his return and she finished eating her dinner. Bella just kept up where she left off and was holding Edward's hand now.

"This is a wonderful dinner, thank you Esme. I am so pleased that you all sit together as a family. At my house, my mom usually would go to one of her hair brained classes or on a date with the guy of the month, before Phil, that is," Bella said, she still had Edward's arm stuck in her claws. Kayce thought that poor Edward's arm looked like it was a piece of meat being dangled in front of more lowly predators down the food chain. "Charlie just sits with me, but I ignore him. Usually, he just wants to watch the game on TV."

"Why would you ignore him? At least you have a parent to sit with! If I had my parents with me, I would be so happy to sit with them and talk while we ate. What is wrong with you?" Kayce lashed out. She then wished she had kicked Bella even harder.

"What's your problem Kayce? You have no idea how lucky you are," Bella said petulantly.

"Yeah, I am really lucky that my parents are missing. I'm really lucky to be sitting here being challenged by you at dinner because you think I am moving in on your man! The only two things about my situation that I am eternally grateful for are these wonderful people who have so graciously taken me in and for the fact that I have absolutely no qualms with telling you I feel sorry for you. You are so negative. I almost can't stand to be around you." Kayce had a look of fury in her eyes. "I'm sorry everyone. Edward, I am so sorry, for everything," Kayce said sincerely and then she started feeling guilty and stood up to go to her room.

"Kayce, please don't leave," Esme said sympathetically.

She sat back down in her seat and took a deep breath. "So...anyone ready for dessert?" Kayce said while looking at Edward. "I am so hungry, I could eat a mountain lion," she purred out giving Edward and quick glance from the corner of her eye.

Edward had just taken a bite of pasta and he spit it out and started to choke and cough. "Seriously, you could?" Edward asked, intrigued. His eyes started to smolder when she mentioned a mountain lion. Emmett kicked him under the table and it shuddered. Kayce thought she heard him hiss something like "snap out of it" and she thought for sure the table would collapse from the impact.

"Was that an earthquake?" Bella asked. Kayce snorted into her milk glass and then rolled her eyes, but stayed silent. Alice laughed like a tinkling bell while the others just hovered between amusement and shock.

Bella huffed out an exasperated sigh. She stood up and looked at Esme. "Thank you for having me, but I better go home now."

She dramatically swept from the room and headed for the door. Edward was right behind her walking quickly. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned into him.

Kayce stood up and started to gather the plates, but Alice put her hand on Kayce's and shook her head no. "Go say goodbye."

She smiled at Alice and headed for the living room. Bella was there with Edward and he walked her to the door. Their hands were entwined as they headed out into the darkness.

Kayce saw Bella's coat sitting on the sofa and she picked it up and ran for the door. Bella was readying to kiss Edward's lips. She was puckered up and everything. "Bella, wait!" Kayce ran out the front door with Bella's coat in her hands not noticing the intimate moment between the two.

"You forgot your coat," Kayce said. She handed the coat over to Bella and she yanked it out of Kayce's hands, as if she were contaminating it. She hopped in her truck and circled around to face in the right direction and sped off angrily. Kayce even thinks she may have seen a rude hand gesture.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night," Kayce said. Edward squeezed her hand gently and gazed into her eyes.

"You most certainly didn't ruin my night...things are just...complicated now," he said somewhat grimly.

Kayce looked at Edward, shrugs her shoulders, placed her hands on her hips and stared him down. Eventually, she stuck her tongue out at him. Edward smiled his crooked smile at her and asked, "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to see you smile again. Thank you for the most wonderful day. It was the best I have had in a really long time." Kayce stood on her tip-toes and leaned in to kiss his cheek. She squeezed his arm playfully and ran back inside.

Kayce went into the kitchen and sitting in a bowl was two scoops of mint-chip ice cream. She smiled at Carlisle and took the dish upstairs. She ate her dessert while finishing her homework.

Edward sat on the front porch wondering what the hell happened. Rosalie came outside and took Edward's hand softly. "Do you want my advice?"

"Do I have any choice?" Edward asked with a smile playing at his lips.

"No. So here is my two cents worth; you don't get to choose who you love. Your heart will steer you in the right direction. Don't think about what you want; just see where your heart takes you. You may be surprised with who you find waiting for you at the end of your journey."

"I have no idea what that means!" he said.

"Don't worry, when the time is right, you will!" Rosalie answered. She squeezed his hand and left Edward there to mull over his whole day and how Kayce makes him feel and how Bella makes him feel. Both girls were quite different and they made him feel different things.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Anticipation VS Reality**

When Kayce came home from school, she was extremely nervous, bordering on neurotic. She was going to the dance with Scott and was excited to be going on a date. She danced her way to Edward's room and knocked quietly. She waited a moment and his voice came from behind her. She turned her head and smiled up at him.

"Kayce, did you need anything?" Edward was hovering very close, looking down at her. His eyes penetrated through her own, as if he were trying to gain access to her inner most thoughts.

"Oh...Edward...hi...I just have to get ready for the dance, too, so I just wanted to know when you were going to use the bathroom." Kayce realized she was babbling, but Edward smiled at the innocence that shined through as she spoke.

"Don't worry; you will have plenty of time getting ready." He reassured her. Kayce smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry, I have never been on a real date before. My parents told me I wasn't allowed to date until I was 17, but since I am here alone and almost 17" Kayce blushed furiously, never finishing her confession. She acted as though she had confessed to a terrible sin.

Edward's eyes turned understanding and gentle. He really had no idea that she had never been out on a date before. She seems so confident and carefree around other guys. Only now is she displaying her nerves. She seems like a bundle of exposed wires that were arcing in a multitude of directions.

He has been out before a few times back when he was human, although he doesn't have much memory of the details and then with Bella that night in Port Angeles. He was feeling similarly nervous, though his nerves were due to taking Bella out and because of the fact that he despised Kayce's date. _Kayce's date, Scott, what kind of name is Scott anyway, _he thought_. _ He was an unknown factor_._ Edward had no idea what his intentions were and he had no control over the situation or its participants. He really didn't like to be out of control like that.

He patted her shoulder and Kayce turned to leave. "Kayce...is your date picking you up tonight?"

She stopped and turned back to face Edward, "Yes, he is."

"Good, I would have to beat him senseless if he didn't treat you like a lady tonight."

Kayce noticed the severity of his words and knew that he meant what he said to her. She pictured Edward taking him out in the yard and beating him so badly that Scott was unrecognizable, a piece of tenderized, bloody meat. She cringed at the thought.

She smiled and then walked to her room and started pacing the floor. Even though it was very early and Scott wasn't suppose to arrive until well after dark, she would go to her window and peer out. She wasn't sure what or who she was looking for, but it felt oddly comforting to do that.

Edward had spent the majority of his time listening to music and a little of his time getting ready. He had the symphony tickets in his wallet, he showered and made sure his car was washed and waxed until it was glossy. He was now in his bedroom; he had donned his tuxedo and was straightening his tie after he tied it with ease. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair a few times. He heard Kayce stepping out of the shower and he sighed as he looked at the closed bathroom door.

He knew Kayce pretty well since she has moved in with the family and he knows she is meticulous when it comes to her preparation. She wanted to look nice and he appreciated her for being that way. He heard movement in his room and turned to see Emmett already sitting on his black leather couch. His arms were stretched out over the back and he was relaxed.

"Hey Ed, I don't need to give you _the talk_, do I?" he raised his eyebrow suggestively. Edward knew that he was being playful and supportive, but he growled at his big, little brother. Emmett flashed his teeth back at Edward as Kayce appeared in his open doorway soaking wet. She was wearing a soft-looking, fuzzy white robe that ended just above her knees. Her hair was wet and slicked back and she still had water beads trapped in her eyelashes.

She didn't look like a wet rat, but like a beautiful tiny animal that needed shielding from any kind of harm, whether it is from the elements or predators. _Where did that come from? _Edward shook himself out of his mental ruminations.

"I just wanted to let you know...uh...that the bathroom is all yours, if you still need it that is. Alice offered to help me get ready, so I will be in her bathroom." Kayce was staring at Edward in his tux finally noticing that he was wearing it.

For a moment everything just stopped and then she waved at Emmett and left. They could hear her walk downstairs and enter Alice's room. All three girls started laughing. For her sake, Edward hoped that she would have a great time. Bella insisted on driving in her pick-up truck, which he wasn't used to.

The time just moved by super quickly. Edward and Emmett heard a car a few blocks away, eventually pulling into their driveway. It wasn't Bella's ancient truck. The car was too new sounding, but it wasn't brand new either.

Edward flew downstairs and immediately opened the door. Scott hadn't even made it up to the covered porch. He was outside taking in the humongous house.

Edward rolled his eyes at how predictable it was that Scott thought about money. Scott stopped in his tracks and sized Edward up, just as Edward was sizing Scott up. Carlisle walked to the doorway and shook his head.

"Edward, please invite Kayce's guest inside." Carlisle gave Edward a look that reminded him about his manners.

"Come in," Edward growled out.

Scott entered the house, giving it even closer inspection than he did the outside. This boy was so enthralled with the interior of the house, that Edward hoped that he wasn't stupid enough to come to a vampire's home and rob it, as he would be really sorry if he did, Kayce's date or not. Scott shook Carlisle's hand politely. Edward thought that was a plus in his favor, but he was reserving judgment.

"Please, make yourself at home Scott." Carlisle gestured to the young boy. Esme had walked in the room and smiled at him.

"Hello Scott, I am Esme Cullen, Kayce's foster mother. I will just go upstairs and let Kayce know that you have arrived."

"Thank you ma'am," Scott replied.

She smiled brilliantly at the boy and made her way upstairs. Emmett and Jasper both passed Esme as they headed down to see Scott. They both stared.

Scott stood up, "Hi, I'm Scott.

Jasper looked him up and down and then said, "Apparently."

Scott was wearing a second hand suit, but he had left his coat behind. His tie was way to short and he had his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows. His pants were just a touch short, slightly showing off his white socks as he was sitting.

Edward sat across from him and stared. The display of machismo was rounding on epic proportions. All the men sat in relative silence stewing in their own testosterone. Edward was constantly smirking at Scott. He was feeling a mix of annoyance and smugness. He started to wonder if this is how Kayce feels with Bella around, it didn't feel good at all.

Scott's mind started to wander to Kayce and how extremely hot she will be dancing with him. Momentarily, his thoughts flew straight to sex and then the image of Kayce having sex with him filtered through his mind.

Edward's eyes flashed and he stood up, getting extremely close to Scott. Edward's nose wrinkled up with his distaste for the boy. "By the way, if you are not a complete gentleman, I will personally see to it that you are beheaded before dawn."

Scott looked at Edward and laughed until he saw the seriousness in his eyes. He nodded and backed away. Jasper had stood up too and Scott bumped into him. Jasper had the same look on his face that Edward had. Scott started to search for a friendly face, but found similar stares around the room. Emmett, who was cracking his knuckles, smiled devilishly. He knew that they would hunt him down if anything happened to Kayce while she was with him.

"Is it hot in here?" Scott asked. He started tugging at the collar of his shirt uncomfortably, loosening his tie. Edward got a good whiff of his scent. Edward really didn't like Scott and his clothes smelled like wet dog, to boot. There was something wrong with Scott, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but before he could try and figure it out, Edward could hear Bella's pick-up rumbling as it pulled into the driveway. A thrill passed through Edward. He was extremely excited. He is taking her to the Symphony Orchestra. Edward has kept their destination a secret for over a week. All he told Bella was that she was to dress formally and that he wanted to surprise her.

He walked to the front door and opened it when she knocked. The door swung open and there Bella stood, equally excited for their date. Edward leaned in, kissed her cheek and then invited her in.

Edward, finally taking her completely in, was shocked. Bella stood before him wearing a silver halter dress that went down to her knees with a pair of black leggings that ended at mid-calf. She was wearing tennis shoes, as well and accessorized with a group of silver bangle bracelets that jingled while she walked.

"Bella, didn't you remember that we were going somewhere formal?"

"Of course I did." She said it as if it were obvious that she had dressed up. She looked down at herself and then spun around excitedly. "I picked this out just for you." She turned her full attention to Scott. "Hi, Scott. How's Jacob?" Bella must not want to talk about her dress because she changed the subject quite rapidly.

Rosalie walked downstairs and smirked to the room at large. Scott's eyes glazed over when he saw the model-like beauty. Under her breath, she whispered, "You might want to trade dates, Edward. Oh my god...she looks like vomit on two legs."

Edward made a face, but he didn't argue either. He just wanted to hurry this along and go. The symphony seems to be the extreme bright side of his evening thus far.

"Scott, Kayce will be right down," Rosalie said. She walked over to where Emmett was and sat with him. They immediately twined their fingers together lovingly. Every time Rosalie looked at Bella she would giggle. Eventually, Carlisle frowned at Rose to get her to stop. Edward knew they all thought it was funny, except for him. He really wanted his family to like her, just as they like Kayce.

Alice and Esme made their way downstairs with huge grins on their angelic faces. They both appeared to have just finished painting a masterpiece. "Come on down, Kayce." She appeared at the top of the staircase and everyone who hadn't seen her yet, gasped.

Kayce was wearing a stunning blue strapless dress with a handkerchief overlay that fell to just below her knees. She had a matching silk wrap that was elegantly draped over her shoulders and her hair had been pulled up into a chignon. She stood taller in her three inch heels with beading and ribbon trim. She was still extremely short, but she now made it over five feet tall.

Everyone was rendered speechless. All of the males in the room were mesmerized by her newly enhanced beauty.

Carlisle stood up, "Well, I must be going to the hospital. Kayce you look absolutely beautiful. Hopefully, your date can beat the boys back with a stick if he has to!" He smiled and then laughed at his own joke before he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I expect my daughter to be home by midnight. Is that understood young man?"

"Oh, yes sir. I will bring her home on time," Scott replied nervously.

"Have fun you two. Bella, I hope that you and Edward have a wonderful time. I expect you to be a gentleman, Edward. Please have her home at the appropriate time her father has set. Well then, I better run." He kissed Esme and headed out into the starry night.

The others were left in the house and nobody spoke after that for a good while. Scott stood up, but he didn't move. Kayce started to feel self-conscious after that and fidgeted with her wrap and handbag. Rosalie nudged Emmett and he stood up and offered Kayce his arm to help her downstairs.

Bella looked livid that Kayce had put a damper on her moment. Kayce smiled at everyone and when her face reached Bella's, she only nodded as a courtesy with no smile. When her eyes landed on Edward she blushed. She felt the same way she had at the river when she was touching his bare skin and had absolutely no idea that he could affect her in this way, even when he is fully dressed and in a room full of people.

"Kayce, you look so gorgeous." Scott said.

She twirled around and said, "You really think so?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Scott replied huskily.

Edward approached Kayce and gave her a small hug and he whispered in her ear, "You look breathtaking." He pulled away quickly and smirked at his brothers, knowing full well that they will give him a hard time about it later. Plus, he had the added bonus of trying to one-up Scott.

"Are you ready to go, Kayce?" Scott said.

"Oh yes, I'm ready," Kayce said excitedly.

"Wait, I need photos of all of you," Esme called out. She already had her camera in her hand.

She made sure to take photos of Kayce and Edward by themselves and then with their dates.

"Okay, let's go Kayce." Scott pulled on Kayce's arm, but stopped dead in his tracks, as if he were caught in cement, when Rose spoke up.

"Esme, you should get one of Kayce and Edward together..." Rose called out. As an as an aside, she said, "And then one of Scott and Bella."

Scott looked like he would explode from his nervousness, mostly from his impatience, but he complied when Edward flashed that _I won't hesitate to bludgeon you_ look.

When Kayce stood next to Edward she put her arm through his and smiled brightly for Esme.

"You two look so gorgeous together," Esme said. She snapped a photo. "Oh no, Kayce you blinked. Let met get just one more." She smiled brilliantly at the two. "Squeeze closer together you two."

Kayce and Edward squeezed as close together as they could get, but Esme didn't have her perfect shot. "Okay, this isn't working out the way I had planned. Edward you are creating a shadow on Kayce's face...so stand behind her and put your arms around her waist...and smile. Perfect. Okay, Bella, Scott, I want you two to pose the same way...great...I will make sure you get copies of the photos," Esme said politely.

"So, where is everyone going?" Alice said flashing a grin, knowing that Scott was in a hurry.

"I am taking Bella to the Symphony Orchestra," Edward said. He looked at her and sighed.

"Scott and I are going to the school dance, you know that Alice." Kayce responded. "The Symphony sounds so grown up and exciting. I hope you two have a wonderful time. I want to hear all about it."

Edward smiled at Kayce when he found out she would be delighted to go. Scott looked like he was going to explode. Kayce just looked at him and shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

"Am I underdressed?" Bella said while looking at Kayce.

"Well...you look lovely...but I planned to take you somewhere very...classy...I'm sure Alice has something you could wear."

"No thanks, I don't wanna play Bella Barbie." She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the word Barbie.

"Edward your tie is a tiny bit crooked." Kayce turned to him and took his tie in her fingers. She tugged and straightened it for him. "Edward, you look positively debonair tonight." She squeezed his arm and walked toward Scott.

Bella grabbed Edward's arm and squeezed it suggestively, "Yes, Edward, you look hot!" Rose sighed and then gagged, but she stood right behind Bella, so she didn't see. Scott snorted when he saw that.

"You guys have a great time," Esme called out. Kayce and Scott started to head out to the car. Edward made a face, although Kayce wasn't sure what the meaning behind it was.

Rose says, "You sure you don't want to switch dates? There's still time!"

Edward slammed the door in annoyance at more then one person.

Edward walked Bella to his car instead of hers. "My car goes faster than your truck and I don't want to be late." He gave her his crooked grin and she gave in. Once she was inside his car, he closed her door softly. He went to his side and started to get in when he noticed Scott had gotten in the driver's side of his Nissan Maxima, as Kayce stood waiting at the passenger door.

"Kayce, wait!" Edward ran over to her door and opened it for her. "Be careful," he whispered to her and looking in her eyes.

"I will," Kayce responded.

He took her hand and then helped her get inside. He shut her door, making sure her beautiful dress wasn't going to get stuck.

Edward ran back to his car and got in. He turned the ignition and it purred to life. He drove up next to Scott and revved up his car's engine, giving him that same stare he did in the house and then peeled out of the driveway aggressively.

Edward had his one hand sitting on the steering wheel and the other hand held his phone. He discreetly texted Emmett and asked him to follow them without their knowledge and report back.

Edward drove extremely fast, his car hugging the serpentine curves en route to the symphony. "Edward, aren't we going too fast? Slow down."

His lips teased up into a smile. "Everything is fine Bella. Don't you trust me?"

He could tell that Bella was struggling with wanting to trust him with her entire being and wanting to follow the traffic laws that her father had ingrained into her mind since birth. He reached out and placed his hand on top of hers and she calmed down considerably. Apparently, her hormones took precedence over any kind of logical thought processes.

Edward had chosen a back highway in order to get to Seattle. There were practically no cars out on the road. Every once in a while, a car would pass and in the rearview mirror the tail lights looked like a pair of red glowing eyes, staring ominously.

Bella was telling Edward more about herself and he was fascinated listening to her story about how she grew up. Edward's mind flashed to his own parents and how he had a much different relationship with them than Bella has with hers.

When they arrived in Seattle, Edward navigated through the city much more slowly and carefully than he had before. They arrived at a chic restaurant and Edward pulled up right in front and stepped out, handing the eagerly waiting valet his keys. He swiftly made his way to the opposite side and opened Bella's door. He held his hand out to her, taking her toasty warm hand into his.

Edward escorted Bella inside the darkened restaurant. There were candles lit on the tables; the flickering was making the shadows dance wildly on the walls. There were other couples dressed elegantly sitting at their tables, staring lovingly at each other. It looked like a scene straight out of a movie.

Edward approached the podium and the maître d's eyes bugged out when he saw Bella. "I'm sorry sir, ma'am, but I cannot allow you entrance into this fine establishment without the..." he eyed Bella and got a little flustered, "proper attire."

Edward responded most graciously, "The name is Cullen and I have reservations for two at 6:30. Edward slipped the maître d' a large sum of money. The maître d' stared at Edward for a moment and Bella was sure they were going to get thrown out of the restaurant, but he reached over and grabbed two menus and escorted them to a table in the back corner, away from as many people as possible.

The other couples that they had passed by abruptly stopped what they were doing and started to whisper, their heads crushed together relishing in their gossip. Edward turned back and glared at them and they all stopped abruptly.

Edward pulled out Bella's chair and pushed it in toward the table after she sat down. He then sat down himself and handed Bella a menu. She perused it slowly trying to decide what to order.

When the waiter approached them, he looked at her and balked. He physically shook himself and then said, "May I take your order, Miss?"

"Um...I will have the salad with filet."

"Yes, Miss and for your entree?"

"Uh...that is my entree."

The waiter blanched and then said, "Very good, Miss. Anything to drink?"

"Oh...soda will be fine."

"Very good." He turned to Edward. "Nothing for me tonight." He slipped a huge tip in to the waiter's hand along with the menus. The waiter retreated from them in a hurry, walking tall and appearing a bit snooty. People were still staring at the odd couple seated in the back of the restaurant. It was a busy night, so people were filing in quickly. The maître d' was seating couples as far away from them as possible, but soon someone would have to sit nearby if there were another influx of people arriving to share a romantic evening.

When Bella's dinner had arrived she gathered up her forks; salad, dinner, appetizer and dessert. She inspected them carefully and kept the dessert fork. She handed the rest of her 'unnecessary' utensils to the waiter. "Here you go, I don't need these."

The waiter looked at Edward for some sort of help, but Edward offered nothing. The waiter turned to head back in to the kitchen and Bella stopped him, "Excuse me, the filet is a little too rare. Can you microwave it for two minutes? Thanks."

The waiter looked as if he had been slapped. He is a very tall man and in his annoyance, he stood even straighter, rigid almost. He grabbed the plate roughly and huffed off, heading back toward the kitchen. Edward's lap suddenly vibrated. His eyes panned down to his phone sitting atop his pressed tux pant leg. He recognized that Rosalie had sent him a text message.

"I told you to switch dates!" Eventually, through the din of the restaurant, he could hear tinkling laughter coming from the parking lot.

The waiter returned with her filet. "Here you are Miss, your _nuked filet_!"

Edward didn't have the heart to tell her this was the type of restaurant where you order food and they cook it to their specifications. It is considered bad manners to send it back in that manner.

"Thanks." Bella dug into her salad and managed to put her elbows on the table top. "Much better." The waiter just rolled his eyes at her and stormed away from the table.

People's thoughts in the restaurant were bombarding Edward from every direction. "That poor guy. He must be on a blind date..."

"Did you see how she is dressed?" Whispers and snickers ignited like wildfire through the restaurant with greater intensity. Bella was completely unaware of her surroundings and her dining faux pas.

She waved the waiter back to their table and he reluctantly approached them. "May I have ranch dressing?"

"Miss, your salad is drizzled with a balsamic glaze," he looked at her as if she were out of her mind.

"Please, I would rather eat my salad with ranch," she begged. The waiter turned around and his eyes met the Maître d's angrily, before he went into the kitchen.

As soon as Bella asked the waiter for ranch dressing to go with her salad, Edward excused himself to use the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

He headed to the very back of the restaurant. The other waiters, chefs and staff all looked at the bronze haired young man, whose face looked like an Italian sculpture, allowing him access through the kitchen to the back door, without question.

The darkened alleyway was lit a glow when the kitchen door swung open. He stepped outside, illuminated by the light, appearing as an angel arriving from heaven to the darkened earth below.

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

"I am only checking on you, but this was so much fun to listen to, I decided to stay," she smirked. "Ranch dressing? Edward...Edward...Edward. You poor man."

Edward was ready to scream at her, but she wasn't the problem tonight. "Has Emmett checked in? How is Kayce?"

"She is fine, Edward. I warned you to take Kayce with you instead," her tinkling voice was fading away as Edward headed in the restaurant and back to Bella. He wasn't in the mood to hear her snubs at the moment.

Kayce and Scott went to Bella Italia in Port Angeles. While they were sitting among other kids from her school, they talked and waved cheerily at one another. It was a relaxed, fun atmosphere. Scott ordered more food than any normal person could eat in one sitting. Kayce's mouth dropped open when the waitress served them their dinner.

He ate lasagna, chicken picatta and half of Kayce's fettuccini alfredo, plus all of the bread and salad that came with their orders. For dessert, he ordered Tiramisu on Kayce's recommendation. He loved it so much; he ate almost all of that. Kayce kept expecting him to explode or to be sick from all of that food, but he seemed completely fine and ready for more.

When the bill came his eyes bugged out, but he graciously paid the bill. While he was waiting to receive his change, Kayce could swear his body hummed like it was a hummingbird's wings beating back and forth. She thought it was the strangest thing she had ever heard. Scott left a generous tip and they left to head straight to the dance.

When Edward and Bella left, the maître d breathed a sigh of relief at their departure. Edward was having a hard time listening to all of the thoughts about Bella and himself. The thoughts about him were all positive, mostly about his good looks and the ones about Bella were mostly how unfortunate her attire had been.

After they arrived at the Symphony, Edward escorted Bella inside. The theater was humongous. Bella's eyes were wide as she took in the grand scale of the whole building. After their tickets were checked, Edward put his hand on the small of Bella's back, leading her away from the large open doors that lead to the audience seating, pit, the stage and up a beautifully carpeted staircase.

At the top, the hallway was papered in gold with a regal design that one would imagine the Queen of England having. A Bombay chest sat right in front of their balcony entrance. Sitting atop the chest was the biggest vase of fresh lilies, jasmine, ivy, white roses and baby's breath that Bella had ever seen. Hanging adjacent to the beautiful flower arrangement, hung a large mirror. The flowers were so fragrant, that Bella couldn't help but to keep taking deep breaths, filling herself with the aroma.

The balcony seats were amazing. In that particular balcony, there was seating for two. The chairs were made of ornately carved wood with clawed feet and upholstered in red velvet. The seats were surrounded on either side by heavy golden curtains. On the walls were beautiful iron sconces that were dimly lit, giving the area a romantic mood. In front of the chairs, the railing was made of ornately carved wood and fit with filigreed iron. The whole set-up was very cozy and romantic.

Just a few feet away, another balcony stood and there was already a couple sitting tall and regally, eagerly anticipating the opening curtain. Bella spotted the older couple. The woman was elegantly dressed in a white sequined dress, appropriate for her age and the occasion.

The woman caught sight of Bella and Edward. Her mouth was slightly agape, then pursing into a thin line. Edward caught 'harlot' filtering through her mind. He really wanted to take offense, but he couldn't blame her since Bella had dressed more appropriately for a night club than a night at the symphony.

Bella shifted uncomfortably when she noticed the woman across the way glaring at her. The older woman appeared as if she would disparage her in front of Edward and the man, whom she presumed to be her husband.

Edward stood by Bella's side as she sat down in the plush chair. As the symphony started, Bella recognized the first piece, Tchaikovsky's Prelude in E Minor. She leaned into Edward and spoke loudly over the din of the music. "My mom used to play this when I was little." She beamed with her revelation. She was so excited that she didn't notice her lack of tact.

She saw the little opera glasses lying close by and carefully picked them up. They were made of brass and had a little handle. Bella grasped the handle and unfolded them, fumbling it. The handle broke and fell to the floor with a loud thud. The glasses themselves, slipped out of her hands, but Edward reached out and caught them, before they could make another thundering, very distracting noise.

He repaired the glasses and handed them to Bella, who looked out at the orchestra with awe. After a few moments, she tired of looking and she set the glasses down. Bella picked up her purse, fumbling through it to find something important.

Edward had closed his eyes, lost in the beautiful sound. If it were at all possible, the arrangement would have sent shivers down his spine. It moved him in ways that nothing else had ever done before. Bella grabbed a pack of gum, pulling out a stick unwrapping it noisily. She plopped it in her mouth and started to chew.

Edward turned to her, opening one eye and stared. The older man in the next balcony shushed her. Bella looked affronted. She turned around to see Edward's eyes close, his body again relaxing to the music.

An hour and a half had passed and Bella became extremely quiet. With his eyes closed, he could feel her muscles relax, one after another. Edward opened his eyes to find her soundly sleeping. Her head had fallen down to her chest and her mouth was slightly open. _How could she fall asleep during this beautiful, moving arrangement? _Edward thought.

The older couple across the way had noticed her asleep, as well. Their thoughts mixed. The woman pulled her hand up to her mouth in shock and the man glared with laser precision. They were horrified that she had fallen asleep and thankful that she had at the same time. She wasn't distracting them to the extent that she had been before, but what sane person would fall asleep during the symphony? The man shook his head and then took his focus and placed it on the strings section.

Edward had nudged her shoulder gently and her head bobbed up and down, as if it were a buoy in the vast ocean. She snored loudly once and Edward slid down in his seat a little, wishing that his gift was that of invisibility. He supposed he should have asked her if she liked any other classical music other than Debussy's Clair de lune. He had presumed that since she liked Debussy, that she would enjoy other classical music; he thought wrong.

He leaned over and stared at her face. He had hoped the intrusion to her personal space would be enough to wake her. He caught the attention of the couple and he just smiled and waved politely, as if they should carry on with their listening.

Two things happened simultaneously, first Bella jolted, her entire body spasmed and she called out the name "Jake" and second her cell phone started to vibrate. "Jake is calling," Bella said covering her faux pas, but her embarrassment was so prevalent, that it radiated off her body in waves. "I better take this." The older couple finally had enough and stood up. They huffed right out of their balcony seats and headed downstairs.

Bella shot backward and knocked her chair over, which Edward caught and she then bumped into the wall. He thought for sure that the floral arrangement was going to tip over, but it teetered and then righted itself. Bella answered her phone, turning her back to Edward. He could hear her, but he was also listening to the couple telling the theater manager they wanted a refund for their tickets due to the horrible distraction.

"There is a noisy street urchin in the balcony next to us. I could not hear a single chord over her loud smacking...and snoring! I am appalled that you let people like that in here!"

"I am so very sorry. I promise you this kind of behavior is not tolerated and will not happen again. She was a guest of a highly respectable patron, madam, we apologize."

"Well, I hope your highly respectable patron finds a highly respectable guest next time, or _WE _won't be coming here any longer!"

Edward found himself agreeing and hoping that the couple doesn't do anything to hurt the hospital. He had recognized them as extremely rich donors that write huge checks to the hospital for research purposes and so the hospital can receive state of the art machinery they so desperately need. They both had met with Carlisle a few times because his name had entered their minds when they saw Edward walk into the balcony.

He then heard Bella speaking poignantly to Jake, "The date? Not so well. We went to a stuffy restaurant that served undercooked food and now I'm bored to snores listening to music with snobby old people who keep shushing me and glaring! Rescue me!" She had cupped her hand over the phone's mouthpiece in order for Edward not to hear. "Edward's a nice guy, but he needs to come up with some better dates than this."

Bella hung up and powered off her phone. She sat back down and scooted her chair close to him. Her eyes panned over to the empty balcony and they glittered. Her arm snaked through his playfully while the other hand started to roam over his thigh, squeezing it and then roaming elsewhere unmentionable. He pictured her as an octopus, maneuvering her arms strategically before the kill.

He was trying to ignore her display of overt affection and listened to the last few minutes of the symphony. He closed his eyes, basking in the harmonious glow of the music. He was taken off guard before the final notes had been played. She had stood up and leaned in to kiss him. Her warm lips had touched his own. His eyes shooting open in utter surprise. Her hands never leaving the place she last had them resting. She deepened the kiss and her hands finally clenched around his tux lapels, gripping with all of her might.

His body was responding to the kiss in a much different way than his mind had. His brain was telling him he should be angry with her childish, inappropriate behavior, but his body was quite enjoying this moment. He was extremely confused.

He allowed the kiss to continue until Bella had tried to take it further. Thoughts of him hurting her sprung to mind, especially when he thought about her innate clumsiness. It was an image of them on another date; Bella returning to a darkened theater after buying extra buttery popcorn and she trips and falls forward, head-butting him, inadvertently putting herself in to an irreversible coma.

He pulled her away from him and looked deeply in her eyes. "Bella, you need to stop this." A text message arrived, making his pants pocket vibrate, but he refused to look at it yet.

She narrowed her eyes and harrumphed in aggravation. "Don't you like kissing me? Is it because of where we are? Edward, let's go somewhere quiet," she purred out seductively.

He didn't need to read her mind to know what she wanted, which was to come up to bat, hit the ball and fly past second base, moving right into third. The symphony finally hit its last crescendo and then after much applause, it was over and he stood holding his hand out to Bella. As he escorted her out of the balcony and down the stairs, his mind wandered to Kayce and how her date was going.

Inside Edward's pants pocket the unread text said, "Bored. Dance is...you know...All has been fine all night...going home. They are on their own."

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Full Moon**

Scott wanted to dance with Kayce every dance. Most of the other boys just stood up against the wall in a large group while the girls were on the opposite side eagerly anticipating their dates to come fetch them. Kayce had hoped their dancing would eventually entice the others to come out on the floor and join in the fun. During a fast song, Kayce went and grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her on the dance floor and they began dancing as a tiny group.

A few times Scott had stopped long enough to pull at his shirt collar, unbuttoning it and eventually he pulled his tie free, stuffing it in his pants pocket. "I'm going to go get a cold drink, it's stifling in here," Scott said. Kayce nodded and kept on dancing with Angela who was waving Jessica on over.

Eventually, she looked over toward the punch table and Scott was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes panned the entire gym and finally rested on Scott who stood near a table that held 8 glasses of punch. He was downing a glass quickly and then picking up the next glass, emptying it, one after the other until they all were gone. He then walked back to the punch bowl and started filling more glasses. He seemed extremely uncomfortable like he may be sick, but just as quickly as he appeared that way, he looked normal again, though, he did seem to be perspiring profusely. It was warm in the gym, but Kayce wasn't sweating at all. That happened quite often throughout the evening.

After the dance had ended and most of the other kids had driven off for their own after-dance rendezvous, Scott helped Kayce into his Maxima. His warm hand held hers softly as she sat down in the passenger seat. He was very kind. Only a couple of times during dinner and at the dance had he acted strangely. He even opened and closed the car door for her at the restaurant after they ate. _What a gentleman,_ she thought. So far, he behaved nothing like Edward had described him to be.

He started the car and they drove off into the black of night; eventually the darkness swallowed them whole. Although the moon was full, it was still extremely dark out. After driving for twenty minutes, Kayce was wondering where they were headed. Her sense of direction had become distorted because in the darkness all of the landmarks looked the exact same. "Scott, where are we going?"

His eyes twinkled as he looked at her and said, "It's a surprise." Kayce, still looking in to his eyes, noticed that they had changed color. The other day his eyes were almost black they were so brown. Now, they seem to look a strange yellow shade. She was excited wondering where they were headed, so the strangeness had been erased from her short-term memory. She would crane her neck in order to get a good look at the scenery, but it was too dark to see. They wound along the highway; though Kayce wasn't sure which direction they were headed. Eventually, they pulled up to a beautiful meadow overlooking the ocean. "It is so beautiful here."

The moon was full and it illuminated the forest that surrounded them on two sides. The moonlight gave everything within seeing distance a silvery glow. Even the ocean looked like dancing silver ribbons playing on the sand. You could hear the water lapping on the shoreline and the faint cries of a few gulls wailing from someplace she couldn't see. Out in the distance, a coyote could be heard baying at the moon. "It's picturesque isn't it?" Scott asked.

Scott cut the engine and turned to Kayce. He leaned in toward her and put one hand on the window and the other on the seat headrest creating a human cage. His face carried a new found confidence that wasn't there all night, but it made him extremely sexy. It was as if a switch had been turned and instantly he was another person. He leaned in and kissed her earlobe. She allowed the kiss, but the image of Edward entered her mind and she pulled away. Her mixed feelings were only confusing things. Edward's kiss was electric, magical. When Scott kissed her, she felt...nothing. Immediately, Kayce thought about how unfair it was to lead someone on. She needed to tactfully address the issue without hurting his feelings.

She tried to pull away a little further. "Scott, I think it is time for me to get home. I think my foster family will start to worry! I told them I would be home by midnight."

"Don't worry, I will get you home. I'm sure if you were a few minutes late it would go unnoticed." He just leaned in for another kiss, this time on the lips, ignoring her request. She turned her face away and tried another tack.

"Scott, I'm really grateful that you wanted to take me to the dance, but I realized that I have feelings for someone else and it wouldn't be fair to lead you on like this. I'd just like to go home now."

"Kayce, you just don't know what you want. I'm so much better than that other guy. Where is he? I don't see him with you tonight. Just give us a chance." He leaned in to kiss her again and this time made purchase with her lips. This kiss felt like it was on fire. It wasn't the kind of kiss with fireworks involved, but really like she was going to burst aflame from the contact. His confidence suddenly turned to arrogance. This kiss was more forceful. He was trying to open her mouth to slip his tongue inside. "Scott, stop," she managed to say, but that was a mistake. Kayce opened her mouth when she spoke and that let his tongue gain entrance. Kayce tried to push him away, but he was so strong. His arms felt like steel bands through the thin cloth of his dress shirt.

She could feel palpable energy like she did with Sam the other day at First Beach. There even was a slight hum in the air from it. She had been noticing signs of it all night, but never quite figured it out until just then. Kayce knew then that Scott must be a wolf, but a part of her brain was in denial. Scott wasn't mentioned in the book series and so it never occurred to her that he could be a wolf, too. She kept thinking of other reasons behind the signs she was receiving. Morbidly, she started remembering how Jacob had gone from a fairly nice boy to a cocky and manipulative jerk after his change in the book series. She started to think that maybe this was the case with Scott, too. He was not acting at all like he had been before, yet again, she didn't really know him all that well either. Maybe, the kind boy she had first met was just Scott playing a well rehearsed role before he decided to show his true nature. Her inner voice didn't think so; this was all coming from the wolf inside him.

His body was so hot, she was burned by it. Her instinct was to recoil away from the intensity of his blazing skin; it felt as if she had opened a preheated oven door in the middle of a heat wave. He wrapped his arm around her back and clutched her tightly, making the heat sickeningly unbearable. It radiated off in waves toward her, making her nauseous. His other hand started to unzip her dress on the left side, so she smashed her side up against the seat barring him from finishing his task.

Scott was moving his mouth to her neck kissing the area where her jugular vein is located. He started sucking on her neck hard, which eventually became very painful. "Ouch...Scott...Stop." Kayce was pushing him away as best she could. Her tiny arms were no match against someone so strong. Kayce managed to wrench her arm out from his deathgrip-like embrace and slap his face, but that only made him angry. He growled at her, a deep rumbling sound emanating from his core. Her other hand had fumbled with her handbag and she pulled out her cell. She managed to hit the send button and call the last number she had dialed, hoping to have Edward wonder why she was not speaking to him and come looking for her.

Edward drove Bella out somewhere nearby her house, but still isolated and quiet. The forest loomed around them like warm arms cradling them. He turned the car off and pulled the keys from the ignition. He turned to face Bella, his crooked smile making his face glow ethereally. Bella returned that smile and leaned in toward him; she stopped an inch away from his face, her eyes intensely staring into his. Her hand slowly reached for his cheek and stroked it lightly, a little unsure of her action. What if it wasn't right or he didn't like it? Edward closed his eyes savoring her warmth. She leaned in and kissed his lips. It felt soft and warm to him, something eternally female. Edward reached his hands out and took her face in them. His thumbs stroked her jaw line sweetly during their kiss. His cell phone's La Boheme ringtone broke the silence in the car. Edward pulled his hand away from Bella's face and grabbed the phone.

"Edward, don't answer it," Bella said, resuming their kiss. He hit the send button and listened without looking at the phone. He could hear whoever was on the line, even if Bella couldn't. Edward assumed it was Rosalie calling to torment him again. He heard absolutely nothing and suddenly he heard a disconnection. Edward pulled his face away in order to glance at his caller ID, but Bella had climbed into Edward's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and started to kiss him feverishly.

The temperature started to drop and clouds had begun to enshroud the clear starry night. Eerily, the moon was still visible and then the sky opened and rain fell like tears.

Scott realized what Kayce had done and he seized the cell from her, crushing it with his bare hand. His eyes flashed and turned a yellow color, the pupils turning vertical and that frightened her. She started to protest again, but he smashed his mouth violently against hers. Suddenly, he paused for a moment, wrinkling his nose and said, "Did you put on a sweet fruity perfume? It reeks! I don't remember you ever smelling so bad."

Scott's surprise and questioning gave her enough time to open the car door. She leaned back and fell out, landing on her backside. Scott fluidly jumped out through her door like an animal, landing on top of her. He was trying to get the top of her dress off, being very aggressive. He was pulling and ripping, tearing it off. Her silk charmeuse dress was now hanging off of her in tatters. The A-line skirt was tearing underneath her body as she scooted herself over rock, dirt and twigs, hoping to escape. Raindrops fell lightly, but steadily around them, oblivious of the violence erupting in the meadow.

The pressure of his body on top of hers was crushing the air right out of her lungs. She couldn't get enough air into them either, which was making her dizzy and on the verge of blacking out. Kayce's face was turning a cyanotic hue and all she was capable of was gasping for breath, sounding like an asthmatic without their rescue inhaler. Scott grabbed her legs and then spread them apart with his knees. Her eyes widened with shock and fear, this time, she found her voice. "Ouch...Scott you are hurting me! Please don't do this," she had panted out every word slowly and with great effort.

Kayce knew what was coming, but she was helpless to stop it. His lips crushed hers again. Scott never noticed Kayce sweeping her hand over and over again across the forest floor to grab a large jagged rock that was lying close to her pinned down body. She could feel tiny rock particles embedding into her palm as she swiped again and again before making purchase with the large stone. She managed to strike him on the side of his head. Blood spattered on her face, chest and what was left of her torn dress.

Scott was stunned momentarily from the blow of the rock. Kayce quickly pulled herself to a standing position, a little unsteadily and ran. He immediately stood up, his face appearing normal, calm almost, which was very unsettling. Kayce ran quickly under the circumstances. She turned back to see how much distance she had put between them and he appeared taller than he was a short while ago. His long muscled legs moved faster and went longer strides than hers ever could. He caught up to Kayce with relative ease. He crossed the distance quickly and she appeared like she was a mime who was overexaggerating a run while standing in place.

Scott grabbed for her with long sinuous fingers, catching her strapless bra in-between them, ripping it completely away from her body and her dress wasn't a dress any longer, it was rags hanging limply, barely able to adequately cover her up. He lunged for her again, this time his momentum was pushing him forward and down on top of her. Kayce struck her head upon a rock on impact. Blackness engulfed Kayce as she was temporarily rendered unconscious.

The rain echoed throughout the area, creating a calming tapping noise on Edward's car. Bella was kissing him and she felt dizzy, almost as if she were going to blackout from the passion she was feeling. He had already asked her to slow down, but she was set in high gear and couldn't stop herself. She really couldn't help but to feel this way, not only was he the hottest guy in school, but he was the smartest guy in school, too. She felt a rush just being alone with him. Edward pulled away from the kiss before it got out of control and he embraced her. His face rested on the top of Bella's head and he inhaled her sweet smelling hair.

"It's almost 12:30. I better get you home," Edward said. Bella started to kiss his neck and trace his jaw line with her tongue.

"I'm not ready to go home yet," Bella replied in between kisses and playful licks. Edward politely removed her away from his body and smiled his crooked smile at her, making it obvious that argument on the matter was out of the question.

Edward started the Volvo and he drove off into the night with his wipers swishing across his windshield. Bella clumsily climbed back in her seat and was trying to enjoy every moment that was left before Edward drops her off at home.

When Kayce came to, she saw Scott's body convulsing. He looked like he was in agony as his body began to shift and change. She could hear fabric tearing itself away from his body. His shirt was completely gone and his pants now appeared to be torn shorts. His eyebrows started to tuft out and met at the bridge of his nose. His ears became low set and pointed. Kayce could see his hands curl and twist up, the tendons stretching as they sprouted hair and extremely large hooked claws had become exposed. His face had gone from being round and broad to elongating and he appeared to be growing a snout. His incisors had lengthened to razor sharp points and drool started to drip on to Kayce's cheek. His heavily muscled arms and legs had sprouted thick hair, but it looked mottled and mangy. He didn't look like himself lying on top of her body. He didn't exactly look like the stereotypical werewolf on TV, but he didn't look like a dog that was described in the book series either. She was passing shock and terror and moving right on to hysteria.

He gripped her tightly and he started to smell her like a dog; his snout-like nose rubbing on her skin with quick intakes of breath. Kayce pulled her arms up and scratched at his face. She wanted to hurt him enough to make an escape. Some skin and thick wiry hair was stuck under her fingernails. Soon after she had scratched him, she saw that he had healed; it was as if she had never touched him at all and the pain hadn't even fazed him.

His enormous hands started to thrash at her, scratching her chest and arms. Momentarily he paused, turning his ears toward the forest. It was as if he were sensing something and Kayce could only watch in horror. He then lay his head down on her bare chest and listened to her heart beating wildly. Kayce screamed out in terror. She had closed her eyes not wanting to see her death coming. He stopped at her high pitched scream and morbid recognition softened his features and his body slightly recoiled away from her.

He howled and then whimpered. Suddenly, he leapt off of her body and ran off toward his car. He looked freakish because he never completed his change. He was hunched over, his back curved unnaturally with his spine protruding grotesquely. His arms were absurdly too long. Wolfman-Scott started the engine and sped away in a cloud of dust, leaving her lying there.

She knew that she was far from okay, but crazily enough, she couldn't help but wonder how he could physically drive a car while being in mid-change like that. Soon after the shock of what she had witnessed had worn off a bit, Kayce managed to pull herself up to a standing position. One of her shoes had a broken heel and the other was missing. Kayce ached everywhere, especially her legs, which were moving slowly, as she half-stumbled, half-walked toward the road. Her mind flashed to Edward and his warning, "I don't like him. He isn't trustworthy." His last words came crashing down on her, "Be careful." Kayce thought, _I am so stupid for not listening to him. _

She needed to get help. Kayce walked for an hour, finally making it to the main road. She was holding pieces of her dress up to her chest for modesty, but also because she was so cold and wet, stumbling and falling down again, skinning her knee upon impact. She was extremely dizzy, probably from her head injury, although thankfully, she was not bleeding profusely from any of her wounds.

She was so wet, cold and tired; Kayce couldn't go on any longer. Her eyes were so heavy. It was taking a toll on her by forcing them to stay open. She only wanted to sleep. Eventually, she lay on the ground where she fell atop a bed of pine needles. Her blue dress was muddied and ripped to shreds providing absolutely no warmth.

The last thing she remembered was seeing distant headlights. Between bouts consciousness, she heard a voice speaking cautiously to her, sirens blaring and then the red and blue flashing lights.

"Doctor Cullen, we have a Caucasian female between the ages of 16 and 20 arriving by ambulance. On scene diagnoses are head trauma, multiple hematomas, lacerations, bruising and a possible victim of rape." Dr. Carlisle Cullen looked troubled. He always tries to distance himself emotionally from his patients in order to do his job more methodically.

"Get cubicle 2 prepped for the patient." He started to think about Rosalie and Alice, being extremely grateful that this kind of tragedy would never befall either one of them. He could hear the sirens blaring, knowing the ambulance was five minutes out from their arrival. He went to the Emergency Room and put on plastic gloves and readied the room with his nurse.

The paramedics wheeled the poor unfortunate girl into the cubicle at a running pace. His back was turned, facing his nurse, whom he had just been speaking to, but immediately he smelled the pungent signs of werewolf emanating from the patient's skin. He gagged at the stench of it, but composed himself quickly. His nurse had noticed him gag, "Dr. Cullen, are you alright? Do you need to take a moment?"

"No, Sarah, I am fine. Thank you," Carlisle said. The paramedics called out her vital signs and gave a quick rundown of her condition. The girl stayed eerily quiet. Usually people who arrive in the Emergency Room via ambulance are usually screaming in agony from their injuries or from being scared to death.

When Carlisle turned toward the unconscious girl, he saw Kayce lying there barely clothed and injured. This was not the time to panic, he was the only physician on duty in the Emergency Room, so he ordered tests, "I need an MRI of the head STAT." He probed her for any broken bones or any gaping wounds. His touch was very soft and thorough. "Kayce, Kayce honey, can you hear me?" She never responded to his inquiry. He needed to find out what had happened, but his first priority was making sure she will be alright.

Carlisle's line of sight immediately was drawn to her neck where she sported a huge hickey with large human incisor marks just over her jugular vein. On her face was a hematoma that originated on her temple and spread out stretching deep into her hairline. His careful eyes could see infinitesimal pieces of rock embedded into her skin all over her rain slicked arms and legs. The nurse quickly wheeled her away for the MRI.

Carlisle stood there angrier than he had ever been, listening for her date, but he knew that Scott was nowhere to be found. He ripped the rubber gloves off of his hands, creating a strange sucking sound, throwing them in the trash. He pulled out the phone nestled in his pocket and called home. "Oh, Carlisle, thank god you called. It is after midnight and Kayce hasn't come home yet...I..."

"Esme, you need to come to the hospital right away." Carlisle sighed heavily and said, "It's Kayce. No she is getting an MRI as we speak. She should be fine physically, but we won't know anymore until the test results come back." He saw the nurse wave him over frantically. "I have to go. Just hurry, please."

Edward and Bella turned on to her quiet street and then pulled to a stop in front of her house. There were no lights on inside. Edward opened his mind and found her house was completely empty. He also noticed that Jacob Black was parked down the street and has been there for over two hours. Jacob's rabbit was not visible to them, but he was close enough to know that he was there waiting. "Bella, isn't your dad home?" Edward asked innocently.

"Charlie is working an all-nighter. Come on in and make yourself at home," Bella said flirtatiously.

"I really shouldn't."

"Edward, come on. I promise I won't bite," Bella said seductively.

Edward smirked at Bella's remark about biting and then he hesitated when she tried to usher him inside. Part of him really wanted to go inside, but another part knew it wasn't the gentlemanly thing to do.

Edward turned his head to face the direction in which Jacob's car was parked. He could hear Jacob thinking of excuses to give Bella for coming by, _"Well, I thought I would check up on you, make sure you made it home alright, for Charlie's sake...or...you said you were bored, so I came to liven things up for you and make sure you don't die in your sleep tonight from boredom!"_

Edward's jaw clenched, mostly from annoyance, but there was a hint of jealousy mingled in. He needed to analyze the reasoning behind his jealousy; was it because he wanted Bella all to himself or was it just because he was competitive and didn't want Jacob Black to win?

Carlisle walked hurriedly to the room where the scan was taking place. Kayce was now awake and panicking. She was half-way inside the machine and struggling to get out.

Carlisle spoke soothingly in the microphone. "Kayce, you need to calm down. It's Carlisle. I'm right here. I won't let anyone hurt you. You are safe here with me."

"Carlisle..." Kayce called out frantically. She woke to find herself in a makeshift coffin. She was banging on the inside with her fists at her sides. She was kicking her legs wildly trying to get out.

"Shh. Don't speak. We are giving you an MRI to check your head. Just lay still and we will have you out of there shortly."

Kayce calmed down and cooperated with the nurse's instructions after knowing that he was there for her. Carlisle excused himself and walked to his office. Esme had arrived with Alice and Emmett and they were already waiting inside the small room. They all looked worried. "What happened?"

Carlisle sat down in his office chair and started explaining what happened. He suddenly appeared careworn and much older than his physical body really was. "She was attacked. There is a possibility of her having been raped. Her clothes were torn to shreds."

Emmett looked livid he was so angry. Alice looked bewildered, "I never saw her in trouble."

"I shouldn't have left her. If I would have stayed I could have killed that maggot," Emmett said, feeling extremely guilty.

"She smells like werewolf. She must have fought him off because she is covered in his blood. Scott...is a werewolf, the warning signs were there and we just didn't see them," Carlisle said sadly.

All three of his family members all gasped in shock and horror. Carlisle stood up. "Kayce was just wheeled back from her scan." Esme, Alice and Emmett followed him anxiously, but didn't advance any further when they smelled her blood and Scott's. The nurse, seeing the others approaching, pulled the curtain for privacy and she started to ask her questions. "Were you raped Kayce?"

Kayce answered in a daze, "No. I don't think so." The nurse pulled out a camera and took photos of her bruises. Kayce caught sight of Esme and asked if she could stay and hold her hand. "Mrs. Cullen, please come on back. Kayce would like you there with her." Esme nodded and slowly came around the curtain. She wasn't sure she could control herself, but picked up Kayce's hand and squeezed it. Esme was trying her hardest not to wrinkle up her nose with the smell of werewolf emanating from Kayce's skin. The stench of werewolf was the only thing that kept Esme from attacking Kayce on that table. Esme's eyes searched Carlisle's. She was scared, but he had confidence that she could overcome her thirst and her revulsion.

Carlisle could hear Kayce's heart beating rapidly like moths wings. She was terrified. The nurse pulled off what was left of her dress and Esme saw all of her bruising. Kayce had them all over on her thighs, arms, face, and hands. Esme looked as if she would be sick.

The rape kit had been performed, but Kayce had been correct, she was fine. Her MRI was negative, as well. Emmett was about to leave to search for Scott. He wanted to kill him. Carlisle didn't blame him one bit, but there was the fact that he was a werewolf and there was the treaty that couldn't be broken. They would have to calm down and approach the Quileutes methodically and cautiously.

He pulled out his phone again and called Edward. "I need you to come home...now." Edward noted the stressed out tone behind his request. "What is happening, Carlisle?"

"You need to come to the hospital and keep Emmett from going to the treaty line to start trouble we don't need."

Edward then said, "Why" in an angry tone.

"Kayce was attacked by her date, who apparently transformed into a werewolf in front of her, and she was found on the side of the road unconscious by a passing motorist. Kayce was found in La Push. The paramedics were called and they immediately transported her here."

Edward growled and Carlisle could hear him making excuses. Suddenly, the phone clicked off.

"Bella, it was an interesting night. I really have to go though. My apologies," Edward took Bella's hand up to his lips and he kissed it. Hurriedly walking to his car, he swiftly slid in. He had noticed a car with its headlights turned off pulling up to Bella's house. He could sense that it was Jacob Black that had pulled up. In his rearview mirror he could see Bella run up to the driver's side window and lean in to it. He started to wonder just how close Jacob and Bella really were. What is the depth of her feelings for the both of them? Fleetingly, Edward wanted to know what Bella was thinking. His mind went to Kayce and he was thinking the worst. What if she has been maimed or what if she dies? He then drove faster in order to get to her.

Carlisle grabbed more gloves and snapped them in place. He checked Kayce thoroughly and then released her to go home after sewing her head wound closed, giving her a tetanus shot and a prescription for pain medication. She was a very lucky girl, if one could call it that. The nurse handed Esme the tattered remains of her dress. Kayce was handed a pair of scrubs. She was so sore that she couldn't move her extremities very well. Esme had to help her dress. Kayce kept sobbing out, "I'm so sorry" over and over again.

"Shh...shh...everything will be alright. This is not your fault," Esme said.

"Yes, it is my fault." Kayce was sobbing so terribly that her words were practically incoherent. Esme grabbed a tissue and gently wiped at the tears streaming down her face and the snot coming out of her nose. "Edward warned me not to go out with him and I didn't listen." Esme enfolded Kayce in a careful embrace, and softly rubbed her arm, comforting her.

Edward exploded through the glass doors rushing to the Emergency Room and he was soon by Kayce's side. When he saw her, his face fell and he was torn between extreme rage and heartbreak. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked in a sweet voice reserved only for her.

Kayce smiled and said, "I've been better." Edward laughed and hugged her tenderly, as if she were a baby. "I thought I may have lost you when I found out you were here. Don't scare me like that again."

Emmett walked up to Carlisle and Edward. "I'm going to go find that filthy mongrel."

Kayce saw the resolve set on their faces. "No wait...finding Scott isn't important. He drove off, I doubt he would be easy to find. He...he probably left town. I would rather have you come home with me and keep me company. Please. I am still scared." She gave a sad face that they couldn't resist.

Edward laughed and sighed trying to make light of the heavy somber atmosphere, "I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?"

Kayce answered, "No, I guess you can't."

Emmett turned his back on them and started to walk away. "Wait," Kayce called in a panic. When he faced her, his facial expression was deadly. Kayce cringed a little in response. She looked around cautiously and saw that it was only the family there with her.

"Kayce, there is nothing you can say that will stop me from finding him and killing him. Remember what you told him, Edward? 'By the way, if you are not a complete gentleman, I will personally see to it that you are beheaded before dawn.'" He looked pointedly at Edward and they exchanged grim understanding, underscored with grim delight.

"Let's hurry and get you home Kayce, you look so tired. You need to rest," Edward said calmly.

Kayce looked at him understanding that he is trying to get rid of her. She blurted out, "I know what you are and you can't do this. If you go to the wolves, you may start something you can't finish."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Humans, Werewolves and Vampires Oh My**

Emmett and Edward looked at Kayce as if she had struck them upside the head. They knew from Jasper that she was aware of their secret, but it really didn't hit home until those words came out of her mouth. Alice smiled at her knowing they needed to get away from the hospital. "We can talk about this where there aren't any prying ears. Are you ready to go home?"

Kayce nodded gratefully. Edward wheeled her out in to the moonlit night in a wheel chair and then swiftly picked her up and carefully placed her in the Volvo. None of them wanted her to have to climb up in Emmett's Jeep for fear of her being in pain from any kind of jarring. Carlisle made arrangements to have someone cover the rest of his shift. He mainly wanted to be there to hear what had happened to her and to protect her from the others, since she has wounds that could open and bleed. It is highly unlikely, but he wanted to play it safe.

Edward cradled her body softly up against his own for two reasons; the first because he didn't want to let her go and second to keep her safe and give her a sense of security. Esme and Carlisle slipped into the Volvo and Esme drove off. Emmett and Alice had already gone on ahead, peeling out of the parking lot. They wanted to warn Jasper and Rose about Kayce's condition.

The atmosphere inside the Volvo was tense. "Are you frightened of us?" Edward murmured, almost as if the quieter he was the better she would take his question.

"No, I'm not." Esme looked at Kayce through the rearview mirror trying to see if her face gives away a lie. She smiled warmly when she saw that Kayce was telling the truth.

"I know what kind of vampires you are, so no, I'm not," Kayce answered. The others stayed relatively quiet, off in their own thoughts. Deep down, they all wondered what was going to happen from here on. They wondered if she would still care about them. And if she didn't and she decided to leave town, would she be safe from that filthy dog?

Edward cuddled her close and let his mind wander. He started wondering about how long she has known their secret and why she never told them. Soon after leaving the hospital behind, Esme pulled into the driveway and stopped right in front of the wraparound porch at home.

Edward got out and tenderly helped her out of the Volvo. He picked her up bridal style and carefully carried Kayce inside, placing her on the couch. Carlisle appeared out of nowhere and fluffed some pillows to place under her head and under her knees. He grabbed a throw blanket and shook it out, wrapping her like a mummy, tucking the edges around her body and fussing over her. Not once did he jar her so she felt any kind of pain.

"Are you thirsty or hungry?" Carlisle asked her with a worried look on his face. He turned to head in to the kitchen to get her whatever she needed.

"Carlisle, I'm comfortable, really." He turned back and sat down facing her.

The family all gathered nearby, but Jasper was missing. "Is it too difficult for Jasper to be around me?" She felt a twinge of sadness for him. He has tried to be around her for so long, but he always kept a certain distance. The knowledge of her bloodshed must have been too much for him.

Alice smiled apologetically. "We will relay what you tell us, but he has known for quite some time about your knowledge of our secret."

"Let me say firstly, that I am so happy that you now know that I have always known your secret. It was so painful to watch you eat food for my benefit...and Bella's," Kayce smiled shyly toward Edward.

"Kayce, how did you know?" Esme asked.

"That...will be a strange story and the hardest part to have to explain. Let me first tell you what I know, the how will have to come later." She looked around and gauged for any kind of negative reaction.

When she didn't receive anything but looks of deep desire for her to fill in the blanks, she continued, "I have known about your secret since my first day."

They seemed shocked that she had known for so long. "You have never told us in all of that time. Did you not trust us?" Esme asked sincerely.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, I do trust you. It just wasn't my secret to tell. I wanted to protect it. If you weren't ready to tell me, I didn't want to just spring it on you that I know." She paused momentarily and then pushed forward when nobody questioned her. "The only reason I gave it away tonight is because I didn't want you to hunt down and kill someone because of me."

The Cullens were stunned into open- mouthed silence. "It was my fault for not listening to Edward in the first place. I have more to say about what happened tonight, but let me tell you about each of you individually first."

Kayce looked about the room to make sure everyone was listening and ready for what she was going to tell them. None of them fidgeted or made a single movement. They all stood or sat looking like statues with anxious looks on their unmoving faces. She glanced at each family member and then gazed at Carlisle first. "Carlisle, you are a skilled physician filled with compassion for humanity like no other. Esme, you have a heart filled with undiscerning love, a heart large enough to love everyone you meet and always find the good in them."

The family smiled fondly at their mother figure, relaxing slightly. Kayce paused before pushing onward. "Rosalie, you are a drop dead gorgeous, vengeful angel of death." The family suddenly stopped smiling, shock registering with her words. "Jasper, he has an astute intuition for military strategy and thinking on his toes. He knows what others are feeling and he can manipulate those feelings." Alice raised an eyebrow, but had a slight smile on her face. She seemed almost unsurprised by Kayce's revelations.

Kayce continued, "Emmett, you are extremely strong, stronger then any human being or vampire alike. Alice, you can see things that no one else can. You know what decisions people will make before even they know."

She paused, turning to Edward carefully glancing up at him. He stared at her wordlessly, his frame tense, almost as though he were ready to flee.

"Edward, you have the innate ability to look into another mind and access their innermost thoughts, their wishes and secret desires. Most people don't have to say a word for you to know what they are thinking. There are only two exceptions to this rule, Bella Swan and myself." Edward's eyes grew very large and his eyebrows reached up to his hairline.

She gazed deeply into his eyes. "Shortly after you were turned, you rebelled and you have killed people. You have murdered in the name of justice and you have redeemed yourself with your actions since. You no longer prey on the unjust. You help others when you can. That anger is no longer in your heart like it used to be, but I know it is still hard for you."

Edward had stumbled backward, eyes wide, mouth working with no words coming out. She smiled shyly and turned her gaze back to everyone else so he could have time to compose himself.

"You are all vampires, vegetarians, you call yourselves. You fight your inner darkness, refusing to give in to it and choose, instead, to live amongst humans, living your lives helping others as best you can. Carlisle, you have never fed off of a human in order to sustain yourself or for the pleasure of a kill, yet you bear the guilt of changing some members of your family, questioning whether or not you made the correct decisions for them. Rose, you have never tasted human blood, but you have taken human life; though I can not say that the killing was undeserved. You saved Emmett's life after he was mauled by a bear and have been his heart's fulfillment ever since. Alice, you lived your life in the darkness of a padded cell. Yet, you now always look at the lighter side of life. You also saved Jasper from a life of darkness...a darkness brought on by other means then having a gift no one understood; therefore, condemning him for it. Jasper lived a life of savagery, his military skills aiding him in fighting humans and vampires alike. He conquered and wrought devastation throughout the land. But his heart told him it was wrong and eventually, he left. He was lost and confused, unsure of where his life should lead. When you found each other it gave meaning to his life, Alice. You healed his heart and gave him new purpose. As a family, you all go 'camping' to stay out of the sunlight."

Kayce smiled at them and hurriedly finished when she saw a smug smile cross Edward's face. She knew that Edward was jumping to the conclusion that she was thinking of them burning to cinders if they went out in the sun. "You all don't go out in the sunlight because your skin looks like sparkling diamond facets and if you were to be seen in the sunlight, it would give your secret, your true nature away."

She waited for a few moments while the entire family processed her words.

Carlisle cleared his throat of a frog that really wasn't there, "How do you know all of this, Kayce?" He shifted in his chair and leaned in toward her; as if understanding could come to him the closer he got to her.

"This is going to be the crazy part." She took a deep breath before plowing on with the more ludicrous part of her story.

"So, you are sitting in a room filled with vampires, telling them about their lives, things that only they know and you haven't reached the crazy part yet?" Alice asked. She then laughed her tinkling bell-like laugh, breaking some of the tension in the room.

"You know how I have time traveled here...or whatever you want to call it...well this story starts before I arrived here in Forks. Kingston is the town my parents moved us to from across the country. On the day we arrived, my parents had to attend a seminar, leaving me home alone. The house was practically empty and the moving van hadn't arrived yet. Being a bored and curious teenager with nothing to do, I inspected the empty house. Inside the attic I found a steamer trunk."

She looked at Carlisle and Esme as she sat up on her elbows, cringing from pain that was radiating through her whole body. With an audible grunt, she continued, "Carlisle, you and Esme saw the trunk that day at my house," she groaned out once more, finally making it to a sitting position.

Both parental figures exchanged looks of concern for her health, then agreement and understanding with her words. "Yes, honey we saw the empty trunk," Esme said softly.

"Inside that steamer trunk lay four books, books about you, about Bella Swan and about the town of Forks and its residents." Kayce chuckled after seeing their disbelieving faces, "I told you it would sound crazy."

"Those books told you about all of us?" Emmett asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, that is how I know all about you. I still have no idea how I got here and meeting all of you has been surreal, but I never planned that. It just happened. Call it fate, a miracle, coincidence."

"What other information did these books give you?" Rose asked extremely curious.

"Well...all of you are married; Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Esme and Carlisle. Edward, according to the book series, you won't get married until later on." Kayce sounded a bit sad as she brought that up. "But I am afraid that may be much harder to do now."

Edward's eyes were closed and he sat down in a chair, placing his arms on his knees, slumping forward. "I have been alone for..."

"I know, over 100 years...well 91 years if you count from when you were turned...and 108 if you count the date of your birth in 1901."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose from the onslaught of stress. "Can you tell me whom I am supposed to get married to?" He looked up and gazed in to her eyes waiting for her answer.

"I know Alice knows the answer to this and maybe you do too, but my appearance has muddied the waters for you. Edward, according to the books, you marry Bella Swan." Kayce looked in his eyes to see what reaction he would give and somewhere deep inside she was hoping he wasn't excited with the idea.

Alice looked vindicated. "I told you so."

"Over my dead body you will marry her!" Rosalie fumed. She was standing up and her body was convulsing all over. Emmett tried to calm her with his presence, but it only worked an infinitesimal amount.

Edward ignored his sister's outburst and still looked into Kayce's eyes. His heart sank. His thoughts went back to his disastrous date. He wondered how that was even possible.

"The day I pushed Bella away from Tyler's van, I barred her from becoming suspicious about you and eventually finding out your secret because you were the one who was supposed to push her out of the way. You used your abilities to keep her alive."

"How would she have found out our secret?" Alice asked.

"That day I went to La Push, to First Beach; that was when a Quileute boy would have told her their legend. He will eventually become a wolf, but for now he is normal. He tells her of the 'cold ones' that came and hunted on their land. When the wolves had found out a certain group only drank animal blood, they left them alone with an agreement that the cold ones stay off their land. Bella would have taken that story to heart and put two and two together. What really tells her is when you saved her in Port Angeles. You and she spent the evening alone and she asked questions that you answered. My coming here and interfering has changed things. She doesn't suspect you and she has no idea what you really are. I hope that she stays in the dark." Kayce looked into Edward's eyes. "Well until you make up your mind, that is."

"Bella is friends with a wolf?" Edward asked gravely. His mouth turned down into a disgusted frown.

"Yes. She has no idea yet and in the books she doesn't find out about their true existence until after you leave and you all move away, never to return." When Edward looked at Kayce like she was out of her mind, she sighed and continued on with her explanation.

"On her birthday, you would have thrown her a party and when she unwraps one of her gifts, she cuts her finger open on the thin wrapping paper. Jasper can't control his blood lust and he attacks. Edward you block the onslaught and she falls backward onto a table, breaking the crystal dishes and thus cutting her open. Carlisle you pick the glass out of her skin and sew up her wounds while the rest of the family all wait outside and Emmett keeps Jasper restrained the entire time. Bella is clumsy and attracts trouble and as a result Edward, your worry for her safety and what could happen to her, seals your decision to leave the town of Forks. The whole family packs up and moves overnight, leaving Bella behind. Bella goes into a major depression and she does stupid things in order to hear your voice..."

"What stupid things?" he asks curiously.

"It's a long story; let me go on...eventually she falls for Jacob Black. Because of your existence here in Forks he will turn into the wolf. She figures out his secret and accepts him as he is."

"But I thought you said that Edward marries her," Alice said.

Kayce smiled because Alice doesn't always see everything. "He does, but not before some major problems arise that needs to be addressed."

When everyone looked at her with either looks of agitation or awe, she continued. "Remember, this is not set in stone, especially with my being here. Because half of what was supposed to happen has been drastically altered already." The family acknowledged her words and motioned for her to go on.

"Bella, in order to hear your voice, Edward, jumped off of a cliff in La Push. Somehow, all of your wires get crossed and you think she had committed suicide. When you make a phone call to her house, Jacob answers the telephone and leads you to believe that Charlie is attending her funeral, except it was actually his friend's funeral. When you found out that Bella was 'dead', you found you could no longer live without her. However, death does not come easily to a vampire, so you went to the Volturi to ask them to bring you death. Being good friends with Carlisle, they knew he wouldn't appreciate them bringing death to his 'son', so they refused. You chose to force their hand."

"How do you force the Volturi to do anything?" Edward asked in a disbelieving tone.

"As vampires, there is ONE rule, do not give yourself away." Kayce looked at Edward directly into his eyes. "You chose to make your true existence known. Vampires do not show themselves in the sun, as your skin sparkles like diamonds. If people were to see that, they would know you were different, inhuman. This was how you chose to end your life; by walking into the sunlight without your shirt, thus exposing your diamond-like skin and giving your identity away to the humans that were attending a festival in the town square."

Everyone in the room gasped. Esme's hand clapped to her mouth and she stared at Edward in shock, as if he had already done the deed.

"Alice sees what you are about to do. She and Bella fly to Italy to save you. Just before you enter the square where hundreds of people, humans mostly, would see your bare skin in the sunlight, exposing you for what you are, Bella runs to you and throws herself into your arms, keeping you in the shadows. The Volturi capture you, Bella and Alice, as well. Aro, who has ability similar to yours, Edward, can read every thought anyone has ever had. He reads you and sees your relationship with Bella and is impressed with you and your self control, comparing it to Carlisle's. He then finds out that Bella is immune to his power and Jane's. Her talent intrigues him and he wants to keep the three of you as acquisitions because of your talents. Eventually, they let you go with the stipulation that you turn her soon, saying they will come to call to see if you have turned Bella into a vampire."

"Kayce how do you know about the Volturi? What else do you know?" Carlisle asked.

"I know that there are three, all powerful, intimidating and very dangerous vampire leaders, Aro, Marcus and Caius. They have minions...like Jane who is as nasty as they come. She can inflict severe pain on most everyone. Although it is psychological, it is the most extreme pain anyone can endure. The only person immune is Bella Swan. Since I have never had the displeasure of meeting her, I have no idea if that would work on me or not. Jane has a twin brother Alec and there are others named Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, who can tighten or loosen ties that bind vampires together and Renata, who has a shield against physical attack and she can spread that shield to others. Does any of this sound familiar? Stop me if you heard this before."

"This is unbelievable," Edward said. "I don't even know if I care about Bella in that way. How could I drive myself to die for her in that horrible way?"

Kayce was taken aback. She was expecting him to say something, but definitely not that. She wanted to ask about his date, but decided this discussion was much more important.

"There's more if you want to hear it," Kayce said. She could tell that the family was weary from all of this information.

"Please Kayce, if you are tired..." She held her hand up and stopped Esme from finishing.

"It's okay. I can keep going. That was the end of the second book. In the third book a vampire whom you will eventually meet stalks Bella and tries to kill her. You all do your best to save her life. You even make a deal with the werewolves in order to help..."

Kayce sees that they are all stunned with what she has told them. "It's a long story; just know that this vampire creates an army of newborns to deal with you. Jasper will tell Bella his story about where he came from, about the scars he bears and helps train you all to fight what is coming. Eventually, everything works itself out, but there are a lot of tense moments, especially between you Edward and Bella, because she fights her attraction to Jacob Black. You ask her to marry you and she says yes after much soul searching and agonizing, not because of you, but because she doesn't believe in marriage."

"Again, over my dead body!" Rosalie repeated with an impassioned voice. Kayce smiled at her determination and unspoken support.

"Eventually, the fourth book starts out with the wedding, which was nice. You take Bella to an island...Esme's island." Kayce looked at Esme and then Edward and blushed. "You both honeymoon there and that is where your daughter is conceived."

"That's not possible! Vampires cannot have children!" Edward said. He stood up and his hands were balled in to fists.

"Edward you are an incubus and you impregnate Bella. The pregnancy is a short one due to the child being half-vampire, half-human...don't ask, I can't explain it other than with generalities. The specifics, I don't have. When the baby is born it is because Bella's body is rejecting itself and she is dying. You grossly, might I add, deliver the baby and at that same time change Bella into a vampire. After three agonizing days, she will be awakening to a new life and you two are very happy together...until the Volturi show up. Bella will make an enemy and they will tell the Volturi about your daughter and you all think you will have to fight to the death. You call other vampires to your side from all over the world. Eventually, the showdown turns out pretty Sesame Street tame and nothing happens." Kayce looked at them and looked sheepish. The last book was really bad during the fight scene and don't get me started on how Jacob imprints with your child, talk about gross. Then you really live happily ever after."

"This is madness. Even if I did end up marrying Bella...I don't believe a word of this story after the wedding. A honeymoon? Having sex with a human? The consequences could be deadly!" He shook his head in frustration. "I am not an incubus and I won't have a child," Edward barked out.

"Edward, you can believe what you want. I am not even sure any of this will happen now, but I assure you, since I am here with you and have met close to everyone mentioned in those books, it will happen if you choose Bella. I care about you Edward. All I want is for you to be happy and if that means you choose Bella Swan then I will have to live with that. I will keep your secret no matter what. I know this is a lot to swallow and if you all are too upset and can't be around me then I will go if you want me too."

"Kayce, please stay. I believe you," Alice said. Edward shot her a grim look of despair. He wanted for this to be some sort of sick joke, but a feeling deep inside his gut was telling him it was all true.

"Edward, all of what I am saying is true. You know that some of what I have said has happened already. That day when I went to La Push, you all were waiting for me at the treaty line, why? You didn't trust them. Sam knew I smelled like you, your sweet scent. He almost shifted in front of me. He wanted to attack me. He threatened me to leave or face the consequences. Scott was driving me home when we saw you waiting for me."

"How many wolves are there?" Carlisle interrupted.

"Well...right now there is only Sam Uley that I know of. There will be others. Though there will be at least ten of them, eleven if you count Scott."

"Tell us what happened to you tonight!" Rose said, though it sounded more like a question. She didn't want to pry or cause further emotional trauma.

Kayce looked sad. "Well, the night went great. Only a couple of times did Scott act strangely. He was a gentleman during dinner and during the dance...it was after that he changed...figuratively and literally."

Esme scooted her chair close to Kayce and she picked up her hand. Kayce felt so loved and taken care of with this small gesture.

"He drove me, well, I don't know where. I haven't been out at night too many times, so I had no sense of direction." She paused and blushed with her naivety. "He stopped the car. I could see the ocean out in the distance and we were in an open meadow. He started to lean in and kiss me. I felt really uncomfortable and so I told him it was time for me to go home. He wouldn't listen."

Emmett growled his displeasure. Kayce flinched a little. "Emmett, stop that! You are scaring her!" Esme said. "Go on sweetheart, what happened next?"

"Scott started to attack me. He had tried to rip my dress off. I was so scared that I reached in my purse and pulled my phone out and I pressed send on my cell phone, dialing the last number I had called, but nobody spoke. When Scott realized that I had called one of you, he crushed it in his hand."

Kayce was starting to speak in run-on sentences and getting a little hysterical, but she was never interrupted. "I opened the car door and fell out onto the dirt. He jumped out of the car and landed on top of me. I struggled to reach for a rock and grabbed it, striking him on the side of his head. It only made him angry."

Kayce's voice started to quiver along with her hands as she spoke. "I...I saw him start to turn. It looked like he came straight out of a horror movie. His face began to elongate and he had claws that grew out of his fingers. His incisors started to lengthen and his eyes...his eyes turned animalistic...he thrashed at my chest with his claws and he hit me, I think he hit me, but I guess I was lucky because the wound didn't bleed that badly."

She stopped speaking. She didn't realize that she was trembling all over until she had been carefully picked up and held by Esme. Kayce cried on her shoulder for a really long time. Finally, Kayce started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle asked.

"I started out my night dressed up and excited for my date and now I have a self-induced headache from crying and I probably look a fright; not to mention that I am telling you how I was attacked by a werewolf."

"You do look hideous, especially with your red snot-laden nose and puffy bloodshot eyes, but considering all you went through Kayce, it is perfectly understandable," Alice said cheerily.

Edward only glared at his sister for her lack of tact and complete honesty.

Kayce started to whisper, "I thought I was going to die tonight. I don't exactly understand why he stopped himself, but he did. Do you want to know the crazy thing?" She looked at the family and faintly smiled. "The crazy thing is, instead of feeling grateful for being alive, I thought about how weird it was that he could still drive a car while being in mid-change."

The family just looked at her with similar looks of confusion. "Kayce, what do you mean he drove a car as a wolf?" Carlisle asked, his voice holding a mixture of perplexity and awe.

"Um...he didn't look like a dog like described in the books, but he didn't look like a man either; he stood like a man. Maybe that was because it was his first transformation. He was hunched over with his clothes ripped apart. He had gnarled hands and feet with claws and a snout protruding out with vicious looking teeth. He even drooled all over me. He looked like he belonged in a horror film. I think I keep repeating myself, but that's the honest truth."

Carlisle nodded gravely, "I can understand how that would have frightened you. I have seen the change take place before; it is not a pretty sight to have to witness. I can only imagine how a first change would be. Where was he when you saw this?"

"I was lying on the ground trying to fend him off and he was crouching right over my body, maybe a few inches away." Esme's hold on Kayce became more firm and motherly.

"Kayce, you are lucky to be alive," Emmett said with complete shock.

Edward stood quickly and paced in frustration. He then walked to the window and heavily leaned against the window frame. He pulled his arm above his head, running his hand through his hair. He was attempting to stay calm, but he was seething with righteous indignation and fear for Kayce. He was also struggling with what he was told by her about Bella and his...daughter. He could barely think the words, let alone say them out loud. Kayce gave him enough proof that he should believe her, but this was too much to take.

"I know exactly how lucky I am to be alive. In the book series, Sam has a girlfriend, Emily, who was physically too close to Sam when he got angry and turned. She is scarred for life. The wolves when provoked are an angry bunch of guys. Anger seems to help them with the change. Emily's face is deeply scarred on her right side and it extends all the way down her arm. I feel like it was a miracle that I came away with relatively minor injuries. I am grateful to even be alive."

The family took that in. Carlisle sat in deep reflection. Edward walked out of the room and out the back door still in his tux, disappearing in to the night. Kayce assumed that he needed time to think things over. What all she told them was a lot to take in all at once. The others just sat in the living room and spoke quietly, discussing what they just learned. Eventually, Kayce dozed off and slept in Esme's lap.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – The Day After**

Kayce awoke feeling emotionally and physically drained and attempted to sit up successfully, although the only success was to make her whole body ache even in places she didn't know she could ache. She groaned out in pain. "There's pain medication and a glass of water on your nightstand. Make sure you drink all of the water," Alice said. She was cheerily looking down at her. Kayce turned her head to her left to see Alice sitting on the bed right next to her. She then turned her head to the right to see the pain meds and an extra large glass of water on her nightstand.

"You're trying to get me to make five bathroom visits, right?" Kayce said, eying the huge glass of water. Alice laughed evilly in response.

"About 15 minutes after you take your pain meds, you will feel well enough to get up and freshen up. I will have your favorite cereal waiting for you. See you downstairs," Alice said. She stood up and rushed out of the door. She was ghostly quiet on her descent down the staircase.

Kayce opened the bottle of pills and took two, as prescribed and drank half of the water in the glass. She hoped Alice was right, she felt pretty achy and miserable right now. Curiosity suddenly tickled the edges of Kayce's slowly awakening brain. Glancing casually at the bedside table alarm clock, she began counting down Alice's predicted 15 minutes.

"I can come up there and force you to drink that last bit of water!" Alice called out loudly. Kayce sighed and drank the other half of the glass, gulping it loudly. Swinging her legs gingerly over the edge of the bed, eyes squeezed shut, awaiting the pain, slowly opening one eye; she glanced at the clock and smiled. It had been 15 minutes on the dot. She wouldn't be jumping any hurdles any time soon, but she really did feel a lot better. Was it a trick of the mind perhaps? Mind over body type of thing? Either way, Alice was a genius.

Kayce got up and started to make her way to her bathroom. She stopped at her large window and saw Edward sitting alone on a large English oak tree branch. He was facing away from the house and his body language spoke volumes. Something about the way he sat made her heart hurt. He appeared as if he was lost and Kayce felt it was all her fault.

She turned and walked away and that was precisely when Edward turned around and stared directly into her window. After she showered and dressed in a T-shirt and a pair of sweats, she padded downstairs into the kitchen. Kayce grabbed herself the cereal Alice had set out, some milk and she sat down at the kitchen table.

As she was pouring milk into her cereal bowl, she had noticed that everyone was acting very odd, almost too cautious around her. Kayce smiled while chewing her cereal. After swallowing her bite, she spoke up. "Do I make you all nervous?"

Rose sat down at the table. "No, you just went through hell last night and we all feel a little beaten up ourselves."

Kayce smiled, but it was tinged with sadness. "I'm sorry about that. I know I can't change what I told you. Do you wish I had never said anything?"

"No," a male voice echoed in the room. Kayce turned around and saw Edward standing in the room still in his tux, though his tie was undone and hanging from the right side and his shirt was unbuttoned to expose part of his chest. His hair was even more disheveled than usual and his eyes appeared deeply haunted.

Kayce almost couldn't breathe. Edward looked so different. His confidence had been shattered. He was questioning his life and the choices that he will have to make. His face held doubt and a sadness that was gut wrenching. Kayce had to look away in order to speak to him.

"Edward, I just realized that I have an incredible knack for ruining your dates. I'm really sorry." Kayce turned back to her cereal bowl and took another bite, chewing slowly. Her face was still a little achy, but bearable.

"I am glad you told us what you have been hiding all of this time, it was just a lot to absorb. Usually, we have the upper hand and the most knowledge coming in to a conversation and we all were blindsided," Carlisle said.

"Do I really have a daughter?" Edward asked softly. His eyes were searching hers for a deeper knowledge of a life only she has insight into.

Kayce's smile diminished just a bit. "Yes. She has your face and hair color with brown eyes like Bella's and her hair is curly like Mr. Swan's. By the books, she is extremely angelic."

"She sounds beautiful, but what if I don't want to choose that path? What if I don't want Bella? What will happen then?" he asked very seriously. His eyes were seeking answers to questions that flooded his mind.

Kayce dropped the spoon inside her bowl, splashing milk on her face. She awkwardly wiped the dripping liquid from her cheek. "I can't answer that. If you choose a different path your future is unwritten. I wish I could help you, but I really don't know."

Edward made his way over to Kayce and he reached for her hand. Kayce reached out and let his long fingers take hers. He gently pulled her to a standing position, mindful of her bruised body. Kayce didn't know what to think. She had no idea what he was about to say to her. It seemed like an eternity for him to even speak.

Edward loomed over her and tipped his head down to gaze into her eyes, they held a seriousness that was also kind. "Kayce, I want to take you out on a date. You may not even be ready, but when you feel up to it, I would like to take you out."

Esme and Carlisle beamed to one another. Edward tore his gaze away from Kayce and turned to look at them, completely aware of their biased inner thoughts.

"I would like that, Edward," Kayce said. Edward's head whipped around and he just smiled crookedly at her.

"Why don't you go shopping for something classy," he suddenly looked over toward Alice and Rose. "Oh no, Alice, I know what is running through that shopaholic, overeager mind of yours. You can go with her and keep her company, but you will let _her_ choose. Absolutely no help...is that understood? This is to be Kayce's choice of clothing, not yours." Alice's face lit up and she nodded in a communicative way, appearing to have a silent conversation with him. The rest of the family seemed in on what was being conveyed.

"Hey, no vampire superpower use around the feeble human!" Everyone laughed and enjoyed the open atmosphere that was now felt. After Kayce finished her breakfast, she headed upstairs. "I am going to change my clothes and then we can go shopping if you like," Kayce offered.

Alice squealed and ran upstairs to follow her. "Are you sure you are up to it?"

Kayce smirked, "As long as I feel good, I can shop, but only if you go easy on me."

"We promise, Kayce," Esme said. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Kayce ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "I wouldn't want you anywhere else." She changed in to a sweater and jeans. She walked to the mirror and she started to cry when she saw her reflection.

She thought her neck looked terrible and her face was bruised. Alice saw her defeated face and hurried to Kayce's closet. She quickly found a turtleneck and handed it to her.

A quiet knock could be heard echoing through her room. "Are you okay, Kayce?" Emmett called out. After she pulled the other sweater off and had donned the turtleneck, she answered, "I'm okay. I just took a good look at myself. I didn't know I looked so bad." Emmett opened the door and entered her room.

"Will you now let me find that vermin? I am dying to give some payback," Emmett said.

"Emmett, I don't want you seeking him out. If he comes back and you see him..." She left it at that. Kayce knew that if Scott did return and he encountered Emmett or any of the others, he would turn into the wolf and there would be a fight to the death, most likely his.

"Kayce?"

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Even though you are bruised up, you still are very pretty. None of us see you as ugly, especially Edward." He smiled at Kayce and walked up to her and kissed the top of her head. Emmett ruffled her hair a little and turned to leave. Edward, let's go for a drive and see if we can find us a stray dog!"

"Let me change clothes first." Edward was standing in the doorway. He had pulled his tie free and then shrugged his coat off. He walked away into his bedroom. The adjacent door to the shared bathroom was open and Kayce could see him after he entered his room. He threw his coat down on his leather sofa.

Kayce looked at him standing in his bedroom. He felt like he was being watched and turned around. Their eyes locked and soon after, she padded quietly in her socks right into his room. Alice, Rose and Esme all stood in the doorway and watched the exchange with excited glee.

Kayce threw her arms around him and buried the bruised side of her face into his chest. It felt cold and it felt really nice. Edward's arms wrapped around her, his hands buried themselves in her hair. Their exchange was wordless and they both stood like that for a long while.

Kayce finally pulled her head away and looked up into Edward's eyes. His eyes softened as he gazed at her. She sighed and walked back to her bedroom. Esme, Alice and Rose were now standing in the middle of her bedroom all pretending not to have been watching them. Kayce smiled shyly at them because she knew they had been watching the whole exchange.

She slipped into some of her comfortable shoes. She realized her wallet was still in Scott's car when she went to her desk that usually housed it. "I don't have my purse; it's in Scott's car. I have no idea where to find it."

"Don't worry, we will replace the contents of your wallet," Alice said.

Kayce walked back to Edward's room. "Edward?"

"Yes, Kayce?"

"If I can fix my face...even just a little bit, I would like to go out tomorrow night...that is, if you want to." Kayce was internally praying that he would say yes.

Edward, Kayce noticed, was shirtless. She watched as he had pulled a white long sleeved t-shirt over his head and around his abs. It was snug on him. You could see the definition of his abs through the shirt.

"I'd like that. I will arrange everything. All you need to do is get something formal."

Kayce smiled. "Okay, I will look for something formal then." She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Kayce, don't worry, you will be safe," he said to her.

"I have always felt safe with all of you, but thank you for reassuring me." Kayce smiled at Edward and then hooked her arm through Alice's and headed downstairs.

Once they were sitting in the car, Alice said, "We are driving to Seattle and you can pick any shop to look for your dress."

"You know, Edward never told us how his date went. I feel really bad that my stupidity and the consequences took over the entire night. "Do you think he had a good time?" Kayce said aloud.

Rose laughed. "I am dying for specifics, but I am sure with how Bella was dressed, that the date went south beginning with her arrival to the house."

"Now Rosalie, you really should be nice. You have had decades to learn how to be proper," Esme scolded.

Rosalie scoffed and Kayce just sat quiet. She had a few things she was itching to add to Rosalie's Bella bashing, but a part of her felt guilty and she tried to stay true to her upbringing, which was, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. When they arrived in Seattle, Alice drove slowly around downtown as they eyed different stores, letting Kayce take them all in.

"Kayce, when you see a shop that you would like to go into, just give me the word," Alice said, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

They passed a store that had a beautiful dress displayed in the window. "Alice, can you find a place to park? I found a store to look in," Kayce said enthusiastically.

Alice parallel parked Rose's BMW and fed the meter until it was happy. They walked a block to the high end store. Kayce slowed her pace and gazed at the dress displayed in the window. She noticed Esme beckoning her inside. Kayce headed to the door, which jingled merrily as she stepped through.

Kayce slowly perused the dress racks, eyeing everything carefully. She flipped through hangar after hangar. There were a few dresses that caught her eye and then she saw it – _the dress_. It was a gorgeous floor length, crinkled taffeta off the shoulder dress with a draped bodice and tiered skirt.

The dress she was now holding in her arms was similar to a dress her mother wore to a formal party for her job when she was a little girl. Kayce remembered sitting on her mother's bed, watching her get ready awe stricken. She thought her mom looked like Cinderella. She felt incredibly fortunate to have found this dress.

Kayce walked to the fitting room to try it on. She was so excited that her breathing sped up and her whole face glowed. She undressed and stood half naked just staring at the dress.

"Kayce, do you need any help putting the dress on?" Kayce was stepping in the dress and started to pull it up, ignoring the bruises that covered her legs.

"No, I got it, but I could use some help zipping the dress up." Kayce stepped out of the fitting room with the dress open in back. Esme approached her and put her hand on the zipper. Kayce pulled her hair around her shoulder allowing Esme to zip it up. She turned Kayce around to get a good look at her.

"Oh honey, you look absolutely beautiful. That color of soft white is absolutely stunning with your coloring," Esme breathed out.

"Now that's a dress!" Rose exclaimed, "Edward won't know what hit him."

"I think you have found the dress, Kayce," Alice said delightedly. "All we need to get are shoes and a matching handbag."

Kayce looked in the large three-way mirror and was rendered speechless. This was the most beautiful dress. As she was turning to see all sides of the dress, she noticed the price tag. Her eyes bugged out and she looked panicked as she looked to Esme.

Esme was kind as she spoke, "Honey, it is perfectly alright. I would love to buy this dress for you."

"Thank you, Esme. I..." Before she could finish her statement the sales lady had come around the corner, a huge smile tugging at her lips, until her eyes roved over Kayce's bruised face. The woman was shocked.

Rose cleared her throat and the woman broke her gaze from Kayce to look at her. She quickly started stuttering. "M...May I help you ladies?"

"Yes, we would like to purchase this dress and have it altered so it is wearable tomorrow night," Rose said.

The woman looked at Kayce in the dress and very rudely asked, "Are you sure you want that specific dress? I can find you...a more suitable dress for your age, dear."

Rose looked at the woman with a wicked glare, "We will take that specific dress and it will be ready!"

The woman blanched and answered, "Yes, it will be ready, but it will cost a lot of money." The woman fidgeted with her tweed jacket as she had the exchange with Rose.

"We will pay any price just as long as it is perfect and ready," Rose replied in an icy tone.

The sales lady left the sales floor and disappeared behind a door. A second lady came out and smiled. "I need you to stand in front of the mirror and let me pin you up. I will have this done by tomorrow."

"We need you to have it finished in a few hours time," Esme said. "It is imperative that it be finished today." She gave the woman a serious look.

"Of course Miss. Can you tell me what size heel your shoes will be? I need an estimate so I can hem your dress to the proper length."

"She will have 2 1/2 inch heels," Alice offered. She winked at Kayce and grinned widely.

The woman carefully pinned and tacked the length of material and then made her way up to the bust line and pinned the sides just a bit. "Okay, I am ready for you to take off your dress."

Kayce walked to the fitting room and undressed carefully, making sure not to stab herself with the pins. As she was redressing in her clothes, she winced in pain a couple of times as she reached over her head to pull on her turtleneck.

When she exited the fitting room she handed the seamstress the dress. The seamstress was curiously looking at her. "What happened to you?" she blurted out.

Kayce was caught off guard. She stared at the woman, unsure if she should say anything. "I was in a car accident," Kayce replied. Alice smiled at Kayce for thinking on her toes. The woman blushed in embarrassment for having asked her that awkward question.

After the transaction was complete, they left the store to get Kayce some food. She ate heartily while the others sat and talked with her. When she felt like a stuffed turkey on Thanksgiving, they headed out to shop in a few more places.

The women approached a lingerie shop and Esme corralled Kayce inside. "You will need undergarments to go under your dress."

Kayce didn't understand why she needed fancy lingerie to go under her dress. She just looked at them in a daze and then blurted, "Edward and I aren't...you don't think that we..."

They all smiled at her. "Of course we don't..." Esme interrupted.

"It's not that we aren't hoping and praying for that to happen," Rose said bluntly. Kayce's mouth fell open in shock. "Well, none of us would have thought it was possible before, you being human and all, but from what you've told us...well, if it can happen with Bellbutt, why not with you? I know my brother has deep-seeded morals, but I am hoping that if you both are irresistible enough, then maybe, fingers crossed here, that you two will see that you were made for each other and get it over with. He has been waiting for over 100 years for you. Please don't make him wait any longer."

Kayce's eyes grew as wide as a hoot owl's and she abruptly changed the subject by looking at the lingerie selection. "I really don't know what to get." She was overwhelmed by everything that she heard and now everything that she is seeing.

"I think that Edward won't mind if we help, since he won't be seeing what's underneath," Esme said pointedly. "You look like a C cup, right?" She began looking Kayce over carefully and grabbed a strapless corset, bikini underwear and matching garters with stockings. Kayce looked down at her breasts and back up, "Yes, I wear a C cup." This time Kayce didn't need to try anything on, as Esme had already started walking to the cash register to pay for her items.

The sales lady made sure to wrap the delicates in scented paper and placed them carefully in the shopping bag. They headed back to the BMW and put her purchase in the trunk and then drove to a shoe store. Kayce found some open-toed heels and some strappy heels, but knew she found what she was looking for when she saw a pair of 2 and 1/2 inch close-toed heels made out of crinkled taffeta. They matched the dress perfectly.

When she paid for her shoes she felt really bad. "I feel like a mooch. I am going to get a job so I can repay your kindness."

Esme hugged her. "Kayce, you are more than welcome. We have more than enough money to buy you everything you may need or want. You know Edward and the rest of us would want to be with you every step of the way to make sure you were safe; we've grown quite attached to you. But I don't think Edward and Rosalie, in particular, would enjoy having to get a job flipping greasy burgers. They wouldn't thank you for smelling bad and having to wear a hair net!" Esme had a glimmer of humor in her facial features while Rosalie was making a rude gesture at her.

"Hamburger grease will kill my perfect complexion! Yuck...I need to take a shower just thinking about it!" Rose said, sounding disgruntled.

"Rose, your perfect face would look the same, you are a vampire. It would be my face that would take the hit. I would be a walking acne commercial," Kayce said sarcastically. Kayce was overwhelmed by her family's kindness. She was choked up and at a loss for words. Even bantering back and forth with Rose was nice and felt normal.

The four women made one last stop to get her a handbag to go with her dress. While in the really expensive boutique, Rose found her a really cute wallet. They all left with a new handbag or wallet from that last store. After piling in the car, they drove all the way back to the store that held her dress and headed inside the store.

Her dress was hanging inside a garment bag waiting for her to pick up. On the drive home Kayce was looking out the window from the back seat and thought she saw Bella with Jacob Black in her pick-up truck. Jacob appeared to be driving with his arm around Bella's shoulders. They looked extremely cozy. Kayce shook her head and wondered why she wasn't with Edward; did Edward not want to be with Bella? She then thought why should she care?

Esme's cell phone broke the silence. "It's for you," Esme said handing her phone back to Kayce.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Did you find a dress?" Edward asked jovially.

"Hi, Edward. Yes, I did." She stressed the next part. "I had no help. I picked it out all by myself."

Edward chuckled, "Well that's good. I made all of the arrangements, so we are all set for tomorrow night."

"I'm very excited. You aren't going to tell me what we are doing at all?"

"No, I think 24 hours isn't that long of a wait," he teased.

"Edward, we are getting really close to home, have you seen my dress in anyone's thoughts?" There was a big pause.

"I want to be surprised, so I am going to try and not eavesdrop on anyone's thoughts." He chuckled again.

"Is that even possible? Can you purposely not listen to peoples thoughts?"

"Yes, sometimes I can. It isn't easy, but I can do it," he replied humbly.

"Well you learn something new everyday," Kayce said and then laughed. Edward burst out laughing. "I'll see you when you get home."

"See you soon, Edward," Kayce said into the phone before she hit the end button on the phone.

They entered the Forks city limits and soon were pulling in their driveway. Kayce had just reached over to put her hand on the door handle when the door swung open. Edward was there holding his hand out to her. Kayce wasn't used to them moving so fast. She was used to seeing them move like normal humans. It surprised her even with her prior knowledge from the books.

Kayce stepped out of the car and when she straightened to her full height, she quickly placed her hand on her rib cage, wincing. She suddenly felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. Carlisle hadn't mentioned that she had broken ribs, but it surely felt like it.

"Kayce, are you alright?" Edward asked as he placed his hand on top her hand that was resting on her rib cage.

"I'm okay, really, it was just a jolt of pain in my rib cage. The pain is fading; I will be fine in a little while." Kayce smiled at him to reassure him that she really was fine.

"Well, if you are fine then we have some business to attend to." He took both of her hands into his and he gazed in her eyes with an intensity that she hadn't experienced before.

"We?" Kayce said confusedly.

"Kayce, you know that I...we would never let anything bad happen to you, not ever again, right?" He gestured to himself and the rest of his family as he spoke.

"Edward? What is this all about? I don't understand." She searched his eyes for any sign of humor or explanation.

"We are taking you to the treaty line. _They_ want proof of your injuries."

"No, I don't want to go. I'm afraid," she responded honestly.

"I understand that you are scared, but the whole family will be there to protect you. Do you trust me?" He gazed into her eyes with knockdown sincerity.

"Yes, I trust you. If you want me to go I will, but I can't guarantee that I will be very brave," her dark brown eyes bored into his golden ones. Something clutched at his heart as he searched those pools of chocolate.

"You need to change your clothes. I want you to wear a pair of shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt," Edward said softly.

Kayce knew why, but she felt suddenly shy about revealing her wounds. Alice headed upstairs and pulled out what Kayce would need. She walked up to her bedroom and saw Alice sitting on her bed anxiously waiting for her.

Kayce pulled off her turtleneck and jeans and threw them on the end of her bed; she will put them in her clothes hamper when she got home. She pulled on a pair of red shorts and a white sleeveless top. She sat down on her bed and changed into a pair of white socks and tennis shoes, just in case she needed to run. Alice handed Kayce her pain medication and a glass of water. Kayce gulped down enough water not to choke and set the glass down on her nightstand.

They headed downstairs and Edward took Kayce's hand and walked her to his Volvo, helping her get in. He carefully closed the door and before Kayce could turn her head to the driver's side, Edward was in the car and shutting the door. Alice, Rosalie and Esme piled in the BMW and both cars sped out of the driveway.

Upon entering La Push Road, heading into the reservation, Edward hit the brakes and the car fishtailed until it was resting up against the treaty line. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were already there waiting for their arrival. All three men were standing at the line, tall and sentry. They had heard Edward and Alice's cars, but they never broke ranks. The Quileutes were already present staring at them with looks of utter revulsion. Kayce could feel the tension all the way in the car. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. She suddenly wasn't so sure she could do this. Doubt was written all over her face when she turned to look at Edward and then back at the men outside of the car.

Kayce saw Sam and three other boys; she thinks they were Paul, Embry and Jared. There were other older men there and one of them was Jacob's father, Billy Black. One of the men appeared extremely old, so old that Kayce hoped that he didn't die during the confrontation.

Edward brought Kayce out of her ruminations as he held his hand out to her. She never saw him get out of the Volvo. She apprehensively took his hand and got out of the car. As her feet touched ground, she vaguely noticed the shock and anger flit across Jaspers face when he saw her. He hadn't seen the damage done to her yet and it was obvious, he too, was outraged. Her left hand gripped the Volvo's door and she refused to release it, her knuckles were turning ghostly white with the amount of pressure she was exerting.

"Kayce dear, its okay," Esme said sweetly. Something about Esme's encouragement gave Kayce enough strength to let go. She took a few huge breaths and then released the door. In the back of her mind, she kept thinking that she may pass out.

Edward was holding Kayce's hand with a tender, loose grip, but she knew for certain that he wouldn't let her go. Alice, Rosalie and Esme all stood by their mates and waited wordlessly. She was sure their faces were emotionless, nonmalleable like stone. The wolves all stood anxiously on their side of the line wearing either somber or irate facial expressions. Kayce immediately thought of the shootout at the O.K. corral.

Kayce and Edward made their way to the middle of the family, standing at the line. She started to perspire gratuitously and when Edward turned to look at her, she smiled apologetically. She didn't know what was worse, having Edward seeing and feeling her sweating so profusely or being in the company of so many werewolves.

Sam looked Kayce over with a discerning eye. He inspected her face and leg bruising. His eyes shot straight to her neck where the bite on her jugular was located. "What proof do we have that Scott did this to her and not you?" he asked shrewdly.

Edward growled fiercely and stood protectively in front of Kayce. His temper had reached the boiling point. His body was taut and he was leaning forward, ready to attack the cocky werewolf, "I would NEVER harm her! If we were to harm her she wouldn't be bruised, she would be dead, Mutt!"

Kayce placed a calming hand on Edward's tense arm, hoping that her touch would hold him back slightly. His taut body one moment was about to snap and the next it was recoiling. As she had hoped, his body started to relax once she touched him.

Sam smirked at them; he already knew that Scott had harmed the girl. He was tapped in to Scott's mind when he started to transform, but he wanted to provoke the Cullens, apparently he was doing a fine job. Sam remembered feeling Scott's fear and confusion the night before. Scott felt much the same way that he did when he first turned. There wasn't anyone there really to help him through it and to explain what was happening; just Scott had made the change in front of an innocent young woman.

Sam was partly at fault for Scott fleeing the area. He was speaking to Scott through their bond as wolves and Scott didn't know what was happening or why he was hearing Sam's voice in his head, especially when his first words were, "Scott stop, you're killing her! You are a protector, not a murderer."

Sam could tell that some of Scott's sanity had returned with his words. "Do not allow the beast within to overcome who you really are." Scott had looked into the girl's eyes and she was terrified, which in turn shook him to his core. He had remembered he really liked this girl. The mixture of Kayce's fear and Sam's guilt inducing interference kept Scott human enough to get in his car and run.

Sam turned to Harry Clearwater and nodded. Kayce wasn't sure what this communication was, but she wasn't all too anxious to find out. "We are very sorry for what happened to the girl. It was a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time," Harry said sadly. "We never believed that Scott would ever make the change. His father lives on the reservation, but his side of the family has never turned and with Scott's mother being an outsider, it never occurred to us..."

"Never occurred to you? Maybe you should be telling what you are to all of your young in order to keep innocent people safe," Jasper said calmly. He carefully eyed the wolves, surveying their reactions in order to take action if necessary.

"What we are is secret. You should know something about that." Billy Black responded. Kayce didn't think he looked feeble in his wheelchair. He looked regal and powerful. When he looked at her he was indifferent.

"Why aren't you trying to find him? One would think that a rogue werewolf would warrant a search party?" Carlisle said as calmly as if he were speaking to his wife over the morning newspaper.

"What Scott did was and inexcusable, but we will deal with our own. We understand your need for vengeance, but we would rather you stay out of it. When we find Scott, we will deal with him," Billy said.

"Your boy, Sam, almost shifted in front of Kayce last week. We haven't seen him reprimanded or dealt with," Emmett roared. He was rocking on the balls of his feet waiting for the go ahead to pick a fight.

"Yes, that was a mistake, but she was on our land," Harry answered calmly.

"Considering she still is a human, your guy there should have realized that and left her alone," Edward said through his teeth.

Paul had his foot placed directly on the line appearing as anxious as Emmett to fight. His nostrils flared and his eyes flashed when he looked at Kayce.

Kayce stood behind Edward, her arms clutching his. She peeked around his arm, but when she caught Sam's eye, he frowned at her, as if she were the problem. Kayce jerked her head back and buried her cheek against Edward's back.

Her breathing became rapid, egged on by her fear. Edward reached one arm around his back and he caressed her neck as a sign of familiarity and security.

"Well, you better get going _Dog_ if you are going to catch Scott. He already may have attacked and killed someone else," Jasper said directly challenging Sam.

"I won't leave this reservation without protecting it first." Sam spat out. Kayce didn't look again, but Sam's voice had sent chills down her spine. She buried herself further into Edward, appearing as if she were some sort of freak appendage protruding from his back.

Edward growled at the snub. "That sounds like a personal attack. I don't take kindly to personal attacks. We are here because a wolf 'the big protector' almost killed an innocent girl. We have done nothing wrong, _DOG_!"

His hold on Kayce became more territorial. She was his and he would die to protect her. It was a shock to the system when that thought entered his mind. It hit him harder than he realized. He was deeply in love with Kayce. He couldn't deny his feelings any longer. This bond they share is eternal and unyielding.

Edward had never felt anything like that for anyone before other than his family members. He had just then made up his mind. He needed to tell Bella that he was no longer interested. He wouldn't be a scoundrel and tell her he was going to stop seeing her over the telephone. She needed to hear it face-to-face. He owed her that much. He isn't going to tell Kayce about his feelings until he deals with Bella first.

Alice appeared to the wolves and Kayce to be cold and confrontational. She was a killing machine, one of the most ruthless of the family and that is the face she was putting out there, but on the inside she was ecstatic and bubbling over with joyous satisfaction for her brother.

The wolf, Paul, had been standing on the line and he stupidly leaned forward and growled at Emmett, who in turn had protectively advanced forward. They were nose-to-nose, one was salivating; yearning for the chance to tear his opponent to pieces, the other was also yearning for a chance to fight, looking extremely angry.

"You had better refine your technique and keep your pack in control Sam, otherwise there will be more incidents in the future and we won't stand by idly and watch," Edward warned. His eyes never left Paul or his threatening stance.

"Maybe you should do the same thing, Cullen!" Sam spat out indignantly.

"We give what we get, _mangy mongrel_!" Emmett said through his teeth.

"Enough!" Billy Black yelled out. "They wouldn't be here if it weren't for Scott. They are only protecting their own, which is what we always do. Paul, stand down!" He growled at Paul and Paul cowered slightly, looking murderous, but standing down nonetheless.

"Edward, take Kayce home!" Emmett said. He stayed put just waiting for Carlisle's say so. "Give me the word Carlisle and I will neuter the overzealous dog!" Emmett growled out. The whole family smirked at the wolves. Kayce was too scared to laugh. Her response was her mouth dropping open, especially when she saw their response. She was frightened Emmett had gone too far.

"Paul, you will retreat out into the woods. We are finished here." Billy looked at Carlisle and then nodded, ignoring Emmett's outburst. "I will make sure we call you when we find him."

"Thank you. Kayce's purse and wallet was in Scott's car. When you find him...will you retrieve it and have someone drop it off at the hospital?"

"Agreed," Harry said.

As Paul started to retreat slowly into the trees, Edward nodded at Emmett and Jasper who moved to flank Edward and Kayce. Edward turned his back to the wolves, something under normal circumstances he would never do. He faced Kayce and gazed in her eyes.

"Let's go home." He walked with Kayce to the Volvo. He was at her side with his arm draped protectively around her waist. He made sure he was more of a target. He opened the car door and helped Kayce get inside. He quickly slid over the hood of his car and got in.

The rest of the Cullens left, never turning their backs, keeping an eye on the wolves' slow retreat. Sam walked behind Billy's wheelchair and pushed him out in the dense trees and thick underbrush. The last two people left at the treaty line were Carlisle and Harry Clearwater.

"I can't believe Emmett said that!" Kayce said still in shock.

All Edward could do was laugh hysterically. So far, this day was proving to be a good one; he had finally figured out his true feelings for Kayce and Bella and Emmett insulted that mongrel in front of the tribal elders and his family.

Edward backed up and turned the wheel quickly in order to face the opposite direction and start their drive home. Kayce never saw Carlisle or Harry leave. "I told you we wouldn't let anyone harm you," Edward teased. She leaned forward and looked in the side mirror carefully; Carlisle and Harry were still immobile.

"Well, I told you I would be a chicken and I didn't disappoint," Edward laughed heartily. When Kayce and Edward arrived home, the others were pulling up to the house. They all looked happy and carefree; like that confrontation had never happened.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Please check out my profile for links to see the contrast between Bella's and Kayce's dresses. **

**Chapter 19 – Moonlit Revelations**

After midnight, the phone started trilling out in the fairly quiet Cullen house. Esme picked up the phone quickly after it rang; she worried that it would wake Kayce. "Hello?" she said softly into the receiver.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen, this is Charlie Swan. I just wanted to speak with Bella...she has been grounded for not coming home on time and sneaking out her window and I just figured out that she isn't home again."

"Charlie, Bella isn't here. I'm sorry."

"She isn't with Edward? She has been breaking her curfew and staying out late with him for the last few days," Charlie said in a concerned non-accusatory voice.

"Charlie, Edward is right here. He has been home every night early since he and Bella went out on their date and Kayce was attacked." Esme looked over at Edward and he was already approaching her with his hand out reaching for the phone. Edward gripped the cell pulling it up to his ear.

"Mr. Swan, this is Edward, I have no idea where Bella is. I haven't seen her since I dropped her off at home after our date. I have been trying to get ahold of her, but she doesn't return my calls." Edward just looked at Esme and shrugged his shoulders. A big part of him was concerned for her physical safety, but emotionally, he really didn't care what she did anymore.

"I am sorry to hear what happened to Kayce. If she changes her mind and wants to press charges against Scott have her call me. I am sorry to disturb you so late in the night. If you hear anything from Bella will you please call me?"

"Of course I will Mr. Swan. I would be happy to," Edward replied.

"Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye Mr. Swan." Edward hung up the phone, looking at the others strangely because he knew where Bella was, out with Jacob. He didn't feel the need to go looking for her, so he just went about his business before the phone rang out, interrupting the quiet household.

It was late on Sunday afternoon when Kayce started to stir. Her body felt cramped up and sore, so she stretched her limbs and rolled over to get comfortable again. Her arm landed on something cold, something nonmalleable. Her awareness heightened and she grumbled out, "Good morning, Alice." Kayce used her hand to fluff her pillow and then snuggled down again to fall back into a deep sleep.

"Good morning, Kayce," Edward said cheerfully in greeting.

Kayce's eyes shot wide open. Her face was smashed up against her soft pillow. Wondering how long Edward has been in bed with her, she flung her body out of the bed. Her limbs flailed and she almost fell to on the floor right on her butt. She had no idea she could move so fast and with as much grace as she had displayed.

"Oh! Edward! It's you!" Kayce said shrilly. Edward only smiled at her obvious nervousness of finding a boy in bed with her.

Kayce stood in her pajamas and looked at him with a confused expression. Edward wasn't really in bed with her; he was sitting atop her bed with his arms crossed over his chest and his bare feet crossed at the ankles. He was wearing designer jeans, a form fitting (form fitting meaning it could be painted on) t-shirt with the short sleeves rolled up and his crooked smile.

Kayce looked down at herself and realized that she was wearing pink shimmery Hello Kitty boy shorts and a Hello Kitty cap sleeve t-shirt. "What...what are you...here?" she muttered incoherently as she reached for her comforter and started to tug on it. It wasn't budging since Edward was sitting atop it like an enormous paperweight. Edward uncrossed his ankles and sat up.

"Do you want your bedspread?" he looked down at it and smirked at her teasingly, his body still relaxed and at home. He smoothly stood up and allowed her to clumsily yank it free. She wrapped it around her body and then blew a piece of her unruly hair out of her eyes, his grin even wider.

Kayce didn't give him a chance to speak again. "Thanks...it's...uh, it's chilly...what are you doing here?" Kayce's blush grew deeper as she suddenly realized she must have morning breath. Slapping her hand over her mouth, she continued on in a muffled voice. "Wait...just wait a second, I'll be right back...don't...don't move!"

Kayce hurriedly walked into her shared bathroom. Edward heard her untangle herself from the comforter and drop it on floor. She grabbed her toothbrush and squirted toothpaste on it and shoved the brush in her mouth. She was furiously brushing, making her teeth sparkling white and her breath minty fresh. Mid-task, she had begun scrutinizing herself in the mirror and suddenly she stopped brushing. She pulled the brush from her mouth and spit the toothpaste out, not approving of what she saw. She wiped at her mouth and then spoke to her reflection, "Oh God, my hair looks like a haystack! He actually saw me looking like a scarecrow!" She then picked up her hairbrush and started taming her unruly locks. "Edward, why didn't you tell me I looked like a scarecrow?" Kayce yelled out toward the door.

"You don't look like a scarecrow to me," he laughed out in response.

Edward was listening to her primping in the bathroom, a huge grin spread across his face. This feeling was amazing. There is a beautiful girl in his bathroom and she is fussing over herself for him. He knew very well that she wouldn't be doing this if he weren't here.

He sat back down on the bed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the headboard and started to daydream about their life in the future. He pictured traveling the world with her and experiencing everything meaningful together. His mind wandered to picturing himself standing on the edge of their lawn, his arms open wide, watching his child eagerly running toward him, green eyes wide with wonderment and joy to be alive and having such a loving family. Kayce is standing behind their child looking proud and extraordinarily happy.

Edward froze momentarily, thinking about that adorable little child. Only a few days ago he had been panicked, angry even, when Kayce mentioned his having a daughter with Bella. He couldn't even fathom the possibility. And yet, here he was daydreaming about having a child now with Kayce. He was amazed with how drastically his feelings had changed in the last few days; it was like a pendulum that had swung back violently in the opposite direction. The thought of a child with Kayce was now comforting and exciting, whereas the idea had been so terrifying with Bella. He shook his head slightly embarrassed; he was getting far too ahead of himself. Edward knew that he shouldn't anticipate a child. He needed to get to know Kayce much better first.

He turned his head to look at the closed bathroom door when he heard the faucet turn on. He could still hear Kayce, who was now washing her face. He was smirking because of all of the trouble she was going to in order to be presentable for him.

When she returned she had the comforter wrapped around her body, tucked under her arms. She said, "Edward, what are you doing here?...uh, I mean good morning...what are you doing here?" She was so flustered, she had no idea what to say, except to babble incoherently again.

Edward laughed and approached her slowly, his hand slid up her arm and he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I was watching over you. If you are really uncomfortable though, I will keep my distance while you sleep. I'll see you downstairs."

"No, that's okay. I don't mind you watching me sleep..." Kayce blurted out. She then started wondering if she snored or anything humiliating in her nocturnal state. She was debating on whether or not she should rescind that invitation. He smiled at her and then headed out.

Kayce watched him leaving her room. When he stepped through the door's threshold, he turned his head to look over his shoulder, "You look cute by the way" and he was out the door without another glance backward. She could hear him offering to help Esme make Kayce's breakfast.

She wanted to jump for joy, but knew that he could hear her, so mentally she was doing back handsprings and screaming at the top of her lungs for her good fortune. She haphazardly pulled on a pair of jeans, falling over in her haste. Kayce stood up quickly and buttoned her jeans, embarrassed by her lameness, turning toward the door to see Edward standing in her doorway looking worried and amused at the same time. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kayce blushed. "You just left my room and yet here you are. I read that in the book, about your speed, but this is just...it takes some getting used to. And, yes I'm okay."

Edward turned and left her standing there, "As long as you are alright, I have bacon to fry." He disappeared just as fast as he arrived. She was so embarrassed, but decided to head downstairs to get some food. She realized that she was starving.

Kayce arrived in the kitchen and Esme and Edward were cooking bacon and eggs for her. She was touched that they would go to such great lengths for her wellbeing.

"Here, let me finish frying that bacon," Kayce offered, but Edward just waved her away. She sat in a kitchen chair and just watched the two of them whisking eggs and frying bacon. Eventually, she had a plate of scrambled eggs, crisp bacon, toast and strawberry jam. She was eating it greedily.

"So, what are we doing this morning?" Kayce asked in between chewing. She sipped her milk while she was waiting for an answer.

Edward grinned at her, "Kayce, it is 1:00 in the afternoon."

Kayce stopped eating and just looked at him while biting her lip. "Did I sleep that long? I'm so sorry. Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Honey, after the last couple of days, we figured that you would need the rest," Esme said.

She didn't argue, but felt bad that she was so lazy. Although, she felt much better; she didn't hurt all over like she did the day before.

"What is it like to never have to sleep?" She looked at the two vampires and waited for an answer.

Esme smiled at her, not really sure what to say. "Well, we don't really know any other way, honey."

"We haven't slept in so long that we really don't miss it," Edward interjected.

"Do you get tired, but just can't sleep?" Kayce asked, looking at them with wide eyes.

"No, we just feel normal, I guess as normal as a vampire can get. We don't ever feel tired," he answered.

"Oh." Kayce was unsure if she should feel bad for them or not and if she should voice that to them, so she took another bite of toast, chewing it thoughtfully.

When she finished her breakfast, she picked up her dishes and headed for the sink, rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher. Kayce felt really strange washing only a few dishes that sat in the practically empty dishwasher. She headed back up to her bedroom and started to prepare the things she needed for her date.

Kayce heard a soft knock at her bedroom door. "Come in."

Jasper slowly entered her room and he walked to her desk chair and sat down facing the back of the chair with his arms resting on the chair back. "I'm really sorry for what happened to you and I'm glad that you finally told the family that you know our secret."

"I'm glad that I told you, too. It was more difficult to keep your secret than I thought. I always tried to cover for you, but..." Kayce cheeks flushed and she looked down at her comforter, memorizing the pattern of the white eyelet lace. "I guess I didn't do a very good job if you knew."

Jasper laughed, "The others didn't know and the only reason I did is because of your feelings. When you would cover for us, a very strong emotion of protection would come over you, along with minimal tones of guilt for knowing our secret. At first I wasn't positive, but after you "instinctively" pushed Bella to safety and Edward saved you from Tyler's van, I was positive."

"I guess I wasn't very good at protecting my feelings as well as I thought," Kayce admitted.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't say that," Rose said standing at her bedroom door.

Kayce turned her head and watched Rose walk away from the door and sit down on her bed. "Kayce, you said that you know all about us from those books, can I see them?"

"I don't have them. When I got here, I was just in school with what I had on my person. That day when Carlisle and Esme took me home, the trunk was empty. I have no idea where the books are. I'm sorry."

"What else do you know about me?" Rose asked curiously.

"I know that you were wealthy, your father was a banker and that you were engaged to a man named Royce King. One day, you went to visit a friend of yours, Vera, and her baby, Henry. You left her house being envious of her simple life. You wanted so badly to be married and have a child. It was late and you were walking home in the darkness. On your way home you ran into Royce and some of his friends. They were drunk. They assaulted you and left you for dead. Carlisle found you and he tried very hard to save your life and when he couldn't, he decided to change you. He had hoped that you would become a mate for Edward, but you two just felt brotherly and sisterly feelings for one another and then you found Emmett."

Rose just sat there looking at Kayce awe stricken that she knew so much detailed information. That was a painful time in her past and this knowledge reopened a long forgotten wound.

While Kayce was talking to the others, Edward decided to write Bella a note and take it to her. He had called and driven to her house the night before and earlier this morning. He made sure to do all of this while Kayce was asleep. Bella never answered the phone or her door. After Charlie's phone call, he realized that he needed to just get it over with. Bella had called him the morning after their date and told him that she had been grounded by Charlie for not being home on time. He had taken her home on time, so she must have left with Jacob after he drove away. I am not angry, I feel relieved, he thought. When he finished, he started to reread the note;

Bella,

I have had a change of heart and wished to tell you face-to-face, but since that seems to be impossible, I will tell you in this letter. I realized that my feelings toward Kayce are even more deeply rooted than I had believed. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I had tried to deny it, but I can no longer ignore what my heart and body is telling me. I do care about you and would like to remain friends, if that is possible. I wish you every possible happiness in this life in all your future endeavors.

Yours sincerely,

Edward Cullen

Edward signed the note in his script and folded it, placing it in an envelope. He drove over and approached her little house. Inside, one heartbeat was discernable, that of a middle aged man. Bella was out again. Edward, breathing out an exasperated sigh, walked to the door and knocked quietly.

He could hear Charlie rise from the sofa; he is watching a game that came on that afternoon and is mentally distracted by it. The front door swung open and Charlie stood there with his face turned toward the television, pumping his fist in excitement. Eventually, he turned to face his visitor, surprised to see him. "Edward, what can I do for you?" Edward could read his mind and he wondered why he was there. He knew that Edward wouldn't find Bella at home.

"Good afternoon Mr. Swan. Is Bella here?" Charlie had gotten nervous with the simple question. Edward could hear in his mind that Bella was still grounded. She has been sneaking out of the house and not arriving home on time for her curfew, but since she is with Jacob Black it is okay that she goes out. "I have been trying to get a hold of her, but she never returns my calls. Can you give her this note, sir?" Charlie took the note and smiled at the boy.

"Sure. I will make sure she gets this. Goodbye son." Charlie turned back toward the television completely engrossed in the game.

"Goodbye, Mr. Swan." Edward turned around and stuffed his hands into his pockets, heading for his Volvo. The weather was overcast and a fine mist started to swirl out of the air, clinging to his hair and eyelashes. He suddenly felt like he had a huge load lifted off of his shoulders. This isn't the way he wanted to go about breaking up with Bella, but she left him with no clear choice. Now his heart felt free to pursue his hoped for relationship with Kayce.

When Edward arrived at home, he could hear all of the beloved women in his life chattering and helping Kayce get ready for their date. Edward had plenty of time to get ready, so he joined Emmett and Jasper for a late afternoon snack. He ran out in the woods finally feeling that his life has meaning. Everything he encounters has a new beauty and wonder that had always been deficient for him.

Kayce had slipped her lingerie on and sat on a chair at her vanity. She put a bright light on and turned her mirror to the side with the highest magnification. Her eyes looked huge and her lashes appeared at least an inch long as she blinked her eyes. Alice helped her cover her healing bruises with make-up. She lifted her lashes and took a black eye liner and tight lined the top rim of her eye, which made her eyes look even larger. She then went on to line the rest of her eyes and put on her silver eye shadow and mascara. Esme whistled when Kayce was finished. She applied a bright pink blush to the apples of her cheeks.

"Oh no, I am not wearing red lipstick Alice. I can't do red," Kayce said.

"Don't argue with the master!" Alice retorted smugly.

Kayce pretended not to hear her and turned on a large barrel curling iron. Once her whole head was filled with curly-Q's she had begun to backcomb her hair into a tall, romantic curly up-do with bangs. She stood and walked to her full length mirror and checked her hair. She felt like a princess. "Wow, thank you so much. I love it. I can't wait to show the rest of the family." After listening to compliments from the women it was time to show the men.

She was a little worried what they all would think, she didn't want to be too over done. She heard Esme gather the family into the living room. Esme gave her the most proper introduction usually given to royalty. Rose said, "It's time to model for the boy's. Let's go."

Kayce headed downstairs carrying her new handbag when she heard audible gasping. Edward stood up with his mouth dropped open. She shyly looked down at the floor while she descended the staircase. "Kayce you look absolutely beautiful," Edward said. If it were possible, his heart would be pounding and he would be sweating profusely. Kayce turned around in a circle so everyone could get a good look at her.

"I'm not over doing it, am I?" Kayce asked while looking down at herself.

"No, you are a vision of loveliness," Edward said. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek excitedly. "Are you ready to go?"

Kayce nodded and Edward escorted her to the front door. Sitting right in front of the house was Edward's Astin Martin. It was pristine and even more beautiful than Kayce had imagined.

"Please kids, have a great time and drive carefully Edward, we don't want Kayce to get hurt," Esme said as she waved goodbye. Then she pulled out her camera and started taking photo after photo. Kayce became temporarily blind from the flashing of the camera.

"You two don't come home early; as a matter of fact, don't come home at all. I am sure you two can find a special place to be alone!" Rose called out. Edward had helped Kayce get in and he softly closed the door. As he moved around the car, he hissed at his overzealous sister. Rosalie just waved with a wicked grin on her beautiful face.

Edward drove to the same restaurant that he had taken Bella to. He knew that he is hopelessly in love with Kayce, but he decided to see how Kayce would behave anyway. He stepped out of his Astin Martin and made his way over to Kayce's door. He held out both his hands and helped her out. When the valet had laid eyes on her, he whistled. He suddenly was trying to hide his unexpected 'excitement' by ducking quickly in the car and driving off. Edward only glared at the valet as he drove off.

Kayce blushed furiously with the unsolicited compliment. She smiled at Edward and they headed inside the restaurant. The maître d had recognized Edward and he blanched, looking like he was sucking on lemons, until he saw Kayce. His eyes then sparkled and his smile became wide and approving.

He led the beautiful couple to a table that was sitting in the middle of the room. Normally, Edward would want to hide in the back for more privacy, but he wanted to show Kayce off, he was extremely proud of her ethereal beauty. Kayce sat down and Edward pushed her chair in. The maître d handed her a menu and she opened it and looked it over. There were so many things that looked very good, but she wanted Edward's opinion.

She waited until they were alone and then she leaned forward and semi-whispered, "Edward, I am looking at the menu, but not sure what to get. Do you have any suggestions?"

Edward smiled and opened his menu. He took in the contents and then looked up to gaze at her beautiful face. "I think the five course dinner would be perfect for you, that way you get to eat a little of everything." Kayce looked the menu over again and searched the page for Edward's suggestion.

The menu read:

Five Course Wine Dinner

Spinach salad with mango, snow peas, avocado and drizzled with champagne vinaigrette.

Russet potato crusted black cod atop roasted corn and fava bean succotash with roast pepper jus.

Filet en croute with onion rosemary confit and black diamond truffle sauce

Forest mushroom sauté with truffle and herb oils, balsamic drizzle, goats cheese and crispy potato gaufrettes.

Warm pomegranate gingerbread with lemon sauce and candied walnuts.

"You're a genius, Edward. That sounds delicious." She beamed at him over her menu with a smile that melted Edward's tough exterior into a love induced puddle.

Their waiter approached cautiously, as if he didn't want to disturb them and eventually asked to take their orders. Kayce decided to go with Edward's suggestion of the five course dinner. She was starved and decided that if she couldn't eat everything she would just sample a little of all of it.

"What can I get for you ma'am?" the waiter inquired, while raising one eyebrow and his mustache twitched when he smiled.

Kayce smiled and closed the menu, handing it to the waiter. "I will have your five course dinner, except I don't drink, so nix the wine. Could you please bring me an iced tea?"

"Of course, ma'am." He smiled at her and he turned to Edward, who just looked him directly in the eye very seriously and said. "Nothing for me, thank you." The waiter's face changed, it grew slack and his eyes glazed over.

"Very good, sir." The waiter turned and walked away back into the kitchen area. Kayce looked at Edward with a shocked expression.

"What did you do?" Her face looked more curious to Edward than frightened.

"I just used my influence to get him to think it was okay for me not to eat." He smiled at her and behaved as if this were perfectly normal.

Edward had noticed that Kayce had attracted attention by the men in the restaurant. While this made Edward feel overwhelmingly protective of Kayce, none of the thoughts directed toward her were deviant or overtly immoral, so he simply allowed himself to bask in the pride of having her for his date. His previous waiter from the other night had stuck his head out from the kitchen and garnered Edward's attention. He then proceeded to give him a smile and a thumb's up sign.

"Edward, why is that waiter giving you the thumb's up sign?" Edward grinned at her.

Edward's eyes sparkled mischievously, "I have no idea, but I think he fancies you."

Edward was sitting across from Kayce and he was taking in her beautiful features when a text message alert gained his attention. Rose texted, "Aww, you guys look so cute together." Edward rolled his eyes. Kayce saw him react to his sibling.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Kayce looked terrified. "This is my first time out on a date like this," she used her hands to gesture the grandness of the date.

Edward could hear Emmett laughing outside in the parking lot. He was hysterical and had accidentally bumped the building, which shook violently.

"Did you feel that? I think we just and an earthquake," Kayce said with a look of concern. Edward then heard his family gain entrance to the restaurant asking to be seated near the restrooms in the back. The maître d made sure to take them on a route that snaked in a direction that Kayce would not see them, though they were in perfect view of Edward the entire time.

Edward reached over the table and took Kayce's hand in his. His arm had extended over the open-topped pillar candle. After a moment of pleasure, Kayce's eyes grew large and she started to try and get his attention. "Edward...hot...hot. Edward...you are going to catch yourself on fire," she whispered. Kayce pointed to his wrist that was lying across the candle. Any normal person would have screamed out in pain.

"Will you please excuse me? I want to make sure my dress shirt is still intact and not singed," Edward said. He stood up, placing his phone on the table and walked back toward the bathroom.

While he was gone his phone lit up. Kayce reached over and saw that Bella had sent him a text, "Edward, I won't be grounded next weekend, let's go out." Kayce's eyes narrowed, but before she could start to get too angry, she saw flashing from a camera. Kayce blinked her eyes and stood up, turning around. She saw Edward sitting at another table arguing quietly with his family. She didn't want to be caught looking and when he immediately stood up; she quickly sat down and fumbled with Edward's phone. She accidentally erased the message that Bella had sent.

"Oh crap!" she mouthed. She sat in her seat pretending to be looking at the candle's flame flickering, licking up the domed glass as Edward returned to his seat. More flashes of a camera had gone off and Kayce smiled.

The waiter brought out Kayce's first course for dinner, which was the salad. She picked up her first fork and dug in. So many flavors exploded in her mouth as she chewed. Edward was fascinated with her as she ate. He took everything in, how she looked, the sounds she made as she savored the food, her facial expressions. She was quite a site to behold.

The waiter came by and gave her a tiny shot glass filled with lemon sorbet and took away her chilled salad plate. Kayce's eyebrow rose to the sky. "Edward, what is this for? Surely he made a mistake."

Edward chuckled and brought his hand up as he spoke. "That is a palate cleanser. It helps remove the tastes from your taste buds so you can experience the next dish for its own merits."

"Oh...okay, thanks." She then looked around her and whispered, "You seem to know a lot about the food you don't eat." She took the two bites of the sorbet and set the shot glass aside. Kayce grinned at Edward.

The second course was set down on her table, the russet crusted black cod. It looked like an art sculpture. The chef made sure it was as visually pleasing as it was tasty. She took a bite and moaned out in pleasure. "This is amazing. Edward, I wish you could try this. I am sure you have never experienced anything this wonderful before..."

"Trust me; you don't want me to experience something that wonderful ever again." She was confused with his statement. "Human blood tastes that wonderful to me, but I never want to taste human blood again!"

Kayce was taken aback. She had momentarily forgotten the internal struggle he faces everyday, to not give in to his killing instincts taking precious human life. To her, he was just a handsome, insanely intelligent guy that she adored and counted as her best friend.

"I am so sorry, Edward. Please forgive my momentary lapse of reason. It's just so easy and feels normal being around you. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Edwards's intense gaze immediately relaxed and his eyes showed remorse.

"No Love, please forgive me." Her shy blush alerted him to what he had just called her. He rushed on to cover any awkwardness. "My family is always reminding me how intense and broody I can be when it comes to our...nature. My fate is simply that I never wish to endanger those around me, especially those I care for. Though my heart is lightened to know you think of me as a normal man, it also sorrows as I know that I am not a normal man, nor will I ever be again. I need you to always be aware of this. The moment you forget this important fact is the moment you place yourself in danger." Kayce nodded solemnly.

"I understand the danger of your dark side. However, I also understand the man that resides within. I understand your kind and virtuous heart and I understand the moral compass that guides you. Though your heart might not beat as a normal man, it is a hundred times more valiant then any of the persons I know and that matters more to me than any other amount of 'humanity' you may feel you no longer have. I know your heart and I trust your heart. I am truly honored and blessed to have you in my life." She shut her mouth trying to prevent further babbling. While she meant every word, it had been quite a mouthful. She glanced up at Edward to see his reaction, and was shocked to see his face alight in a way she had never seen before.

"Thank you," was all he whispered, but Kayce could see that her words had touched him and somehow, they had reached a new unspoken understanding. Smiling shyly, she continued to eat the sorbet that was set down on the table. She had received the other courses, each more delicious than the next. When the waiter had brought out her pomegranate gingerbread and placed it before her, she inhaled deeply. The lemon sauce made her mouth water. She dove in and the gingerbread literally melted in her mouth. She has never tasted any dessert so delicious in her life. She took her napkin and dabbed at her mouth when she had eaten every last bite.

She stood and said, "Excuse me; I need to use the ladies room." The waiter had approached to take away her dishes and he started speaking to Edward. As she headed for the ladies room, she passed by the table that housed her family. They didn't want to be caught, so they all held up menus to their faces in order to conceal their identity. As she walked by, she whispered to Alice, "Follow me."

Alice, Rose and Esme all stood up and made their way to the ladies room. "Bella sent Edward a text and I accidentally erased it. What do I do?"

"I wouldn't tell him. Who cares if she sent him a text?" Rose said, while primping her hair and puckering her lips in the mirror after she applied Russian Red lipstick.

"I think you should tell him because he will find out eventually from Bella, herself, you don't want to lie. I would just wait until after your date is over to break the news. That way, if he gets upset about you erasing it, it won't ruin the rest of your night. Although, I have a feeling he won't be angry," Esme reassured her.

"I think Esme is right," Alice said. Alice turned Kayce around and she touched up her make-up and reapplied her lipstick. Kayce then used the bathroom and washed her hands. She hugged her family members and ducked out of the bathroom first and headed back to her table. Edward had paid the bill while she was gone and he then escorted her out of the restaurant into the chilly, misty darkness.

They drove to the symphony making it perfectly on time. After Edward parked his Astin Martin in a vast parking lot, he escorted Kayce inside the symphony. Kayce could hear an owl hooting in the distance, creating a magical atmosphere for her. Inside, the theater was humongous. Kayce's eyes were just as wide as Bella's as she took in the beauty of the theater outside and in. "Edward, it is so beautiful here."

"It is, although, the theater's beauty pales in comparison to you tonight, Kayce."

After their tickets were checked, Edward put his arm around Kayce's shoulders, leading her up the majestically carpeted staircase. At the top, the hallway was elegantly lit and Kayce could see the golden wallpaper. A Bombay chest sat right in front of their balcony entrance. Sitting atop the chest was a bronze-colored plaster cherub compote with blue hydrangeas, white roses and navy peonies. Hanging adjacent to the beautiful flower arrangement, hung a large mirror. Kayce stopped at the flowers and looked them over. She closed her eyes as she smelled their pungent aroma.

Edward had gone inside the balcony and waited for Kayce to come inside. He turned his head and recognized the same couple from a couple of days ago in the balcony adjacent to his. They must have decided to come back to really enjoy the symphony since the last time turned out to be a fiasco. The woman turned her head and she immediately recognized Edward. She had poked her husband in the ribs, gaining his attention and discreetly pointing at him. Kayce had not stepped into the balcony yet, so she missed this humorous situation. The older woman had a shocked face, like she couldn't believe her luck. The woman was, again, elegantly dressed in a black dress this time. Her husband had just looked at Edward and rolled his eyes.

The balcony seats were amazing. Kayce couldn't help, but to stare at everything she saw. She noticed the seating for two and smiled. The chairs were made of ornately carved wood with clawed feet and upholstered in red velvet. The seats were surrounded on either side by heavy golden curtains. On the walls were beautiful iron sconces that were dimly lit, giving the area a romantic mood. In front of the chairs the railing was made of ornately carved wood and fit with filigreed iron. Kayce had walked up to the edge of the balcony and she placed her fingers on the iron. She leaned forward, and looked down toward the pit and just looked at the couples arriving and taking their seats.

Edward approached Kayce, worried she may fall. He then remembered that Kayce wasn't clumsy like Bella, but he snaked his arm around her waist anyway. The urge to touch her was overwhelming. She turned and demurely smiled at Edward. He clutched at his heart when she made that particular face at him. When the lights started to dim, he helped her to her seat. Edward faced the couple and they both smiled greatly at him. He appreciated their enthusiasm with his date this time.

Kayce sat in her seat and was quiet, listening to every piece. When the Swan Lake Suite, from the Scene Lake in Moonlight, had begun, tears glistened silently down her cheeks. It was so beautiful and moving. She hoped that Edward was so in tune with the music that he wouldn't notice, but he did notice. He reached over into his breast pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Edward pulled Kayce's face toward him and he carefully blotted away her tears, making sure not to ruin her make-up.

"Sorry," she whispered. "It was so moving I don't know what came over me."

"I won't hold that against you, love," Edward responded. He placed the handkerchief in Kayce's right hand and took her left and held it during the rest of the symphony.

When they left the symphony Edward appeared to be driving back toward home, but he turned and drove through downtown Seattle. He started driving down back roads that lead to an affluent neighborhood.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"We are going somewhere quiet." For a moment Kayce was overcome with memories of the night that Scott had taken her on their date. She shook herself free of her memories, calming her quickening heart rate. This is Edward she reminded herself, he would never harm me. Kayce looked at Edward and the tension in her body that she started to feel with those words melted away. He stopped his car in the drive of a huge house. There was a large iron gate that kept intruders out. Before Kayce could ask, Edward held up a remote control and the gate slowly parted, allowing them entrance.

They parked in the round-about driveway and Edward got out. He helped Kayce out of the car. He dipped her low to the ground, her breath hitching when his nose skimmed along the length of her neck, as he gracefully swung her back into his arms. The intimate contact of Edward's nose along her neck and the possessive way he held her against his chest brought a flush to Kayce's cheeks. Gazing up into Edward face, she found his eyes to be smoldering with a heated intensity that caused her heart to skip a beat.

Edward leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Follow me." Holding tightly to the crook of his arm, she followed after him in a dream like state.

"Where are we going?" she whispered breathlessly, looking around her and only seeing varying shades of darkness.

"I want to discuss something with you that are best spoken in privacy, away from prying ears."

His voice was warm and velvety and she could not resist the urge to snuggle closer to his arm as they continued out into the night. She assumed he wanted to speak of his vampirism and she was curious as to what Edward would say. Crossing the vast lawn, Kayce could hear a faint background noise that sounded like music, but she had no idea where it was coming from. Squinting into the moonlit night, Kayce could see dark columns looming ahead. As they moved even closer, she realized it was a large intricately designed gazebo of sorts. When they entered, her heels clicked dully against the wooden floor.

Leaving her in the middle of the gazebo, Edward walked to one of the pillars and after a few moments, she heard a clicking noise, followed by a small flare of light. Edward placed the small flame inside a beautiful glass lantern that hung from the ceiling near each pillar. He slowly made his way around the gazebo, carefully lighting each candle-encased lantern. The gazebo glowed beautifully; it wasn't overwhelming bright light, but a soft glow like fairy light to Kayce.

When finished, he closed the lid on his silver Zippo lighter, and replaced it in his pocket. Smiling his crooked smile, he held his hands out grandly to his sides, as though waiting for her approval of their settings. Kayce smiled back, gazing in awe. The rafters above her were intricately carved mahogany arches. Every painstaking detail was awe inspiring. She looked over Edward's shoulder and realized the ocean was reflecting the beauty of the half full moon. She could smell a beautiful perfume of various flowers and the salty ocean air.

"It is truly beautiful Edward, but are we allowed out here?" she replied, hoping they were. Edward smirked.

"The owners know me and they are used to this place being used for romantic rendezvous." Misunderstanding what Edward had just said, Kayce quirked an eyebrow at his statement. She was shocked and wondering if Edward had brought other women or Bella, here before? Edward suddenly held his hands up in the air, worry spread across his handsome features.

"Not me. I have never taken anyone here before. This is one of Carlisle and Esme's favorite retreats. Alice and Jasper also come here often. Rose and Emmett prefer other locations, but they have come here at least once. I called ahead to make sure it was reserved." Kayce smiled, relaxing and feeling rather silly for her wild imagination. She couldn't bring herself to breathe a sigh of relief in front of him.

"So, what did you want to discuss?" she asked, eager to know. Edward's face suddenly went blank and he turned away from her, gazing out toward the ocean. Kayce was suddenly nervous. After a few moments of silence, Edward spoke.

"I have often found myself thinking back on that night..." he paused, leaving his statement in the air. Kayce took a deep breath and tried for joviality.

"Which night? I am afraid you've had quite a few eventful nights since I have arrived." Her quiet laugh was stopped short as Edward turned back toward her. Edward's entire being radiated that same intensity that his eyes had shown her at the river. She gulped and unconsciously wiped her suddenly sweaty hands on her skirt, as Edward strode slowly toward her. His movements reminded her of an animal stalking its prey. She found that it didn't frighten her; so much as it thrilled her. Perhaps that was unwise, but she didn't care to evaluate that thought. Edward was now standing in front of her, their eyes locked together.

"I was referring to the night that you kissed me, actually." Kayce blinked in surprise. Was this really why he brought her out here? He thought about that night? Did...did he want to repeat that night? Kayce tried hard to not get her hopes up, but the intensity that was building between them was hard to ignore.

She gazed into Edward eyes, willing him to continue. Slowly he bent, wrapping one arm about her waist, before standing straight again. Kayce placed her quivering hands on his shoulders and was vaguely aware of her heart pounding out a staccato rhythm. She ignored the dull ache in her ribs, not wanting to ruin this moment. "That kiss has haunted me and I have thought of little else, but what your lips felt like against mine. I have longed for you to kiss my lips again."

The fingers of his free hand gently caressed her lips, sending a shiver of excitement through her. "I was hoping that maybe..." he gently swept a rogue lock of hair out of her face. "Perhaps we could try it again?" Kayce's eyes widened and she nodded swiftly, hoping to convey that her feelings were the same.

Edward smirked slightly, but the intensity of his face only deepened as he stared at her lips. It seemed to take an eternity, time slowing to a snails pace, but when their lips met, the world exploded. They both gasped and the kiss deepened. She thought she felt a tremor run through him, as her hands grazed up the sides of Edwards's neck, her touch feather light. Once her hands reached his hair, she dug them in deeply, relishing the moment. It had been so long since the night they kissed, when she first touched his hair. It was even softer then she remembered.

As she clutched gently at his hair, Edward suddenly stumbled. He held onto her frantically, as though he were afraid he would drop her before standing straight again. Setting her on his feet, his face was a painter's palette of chagrin, frustration, anger and lust.

"I...I'm sorry," he gasped out, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I nearly dropped you!" Kayce stepped forward, reaching up to gently cup his cheek.

"Edward, I am fine. We are fine." She could see in his eyes that he was still berating himself. "You and I, we are both new at this. It is uncharted territory for both of us." Smiling reassuringly, she softly gripped his hand, pulling him toward a beautiful wrought iron bench in the gazebo. "Let's sit and relax. Maybe we can try again...sitting this time?"

She winked at him and he slowly relaxed sitting on the bench. Standing in front of him, she resisted the urge to run her fingers through his hair again. She did not want to make this harder for him then she knew it already would be. "Now I have to be honest. In this situation, I think you will be the most clear-headed one. You know our limitations better then I do. You lead the way. You tell me what is acceptable and what isn't. We can stop at any time."

Edward regarded her for a moment and when he saw in her eyes that she was honest in her statements, that she would really follow his lead, his answering smile was bright and grateful. Taking her hands in his, he slowly pulled her down to sit beside him. With a look of determination he leaned toward her and placed butterfly kisses on her cheeks, nose, forehead, eyelids and finally her lips. Though the sensation was fiery, Kayce kept her head, allowing Edward to set the pace. Eventually they pulled apart, both breathing unevenly. Resting his forehead against Kayce's, Edward chuckled quietly. "You give me such strength and weakness at the same instant. How is that possible?"

Kayce smiled back. "I was about to ask you the same thing. Are we alright?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't want this to end, but would respect his wishes explicitly. That is, after all, what love is all about? She stopped, shocked by her inner thoughts. _ Love? Was she in love with Edward?_ In that instant, she knew her answer. Yes, she was. She had been from the moment she read his story, but until she knew how Edward felt toward her, she would keep her devotion secret. Her smile must have been huge and a bit foolish looking, but it seemed to give Edward a new depth of determination.

"Yes, I think we are," he whispered, sounding surprised and awed. Suddenly, she was swept into his arms and placed sideways on his lap. Kayce sat ridged waiting to see his reaction. He seemed to sense her suspense and feel it himself.

"Is this alright?" He asked this time and Kayce released the breath she had unconsciously been holding and laughed. Edward relaxed and laughed with her. Kayce leaned forward, laying her head between his neck and shoulder, nuzzling him cautiously. His strong arms encased her and she felt completely and utterly safe in his embrace. There was nowhere in this world that she would rather be.

She started to kiss his neck in sweet whispers of perfection. When she moved her lips to his earlobe and her tongue grazed it, he gasped, but didn't pull her away from him. "Is that too much?" Kayce whispered, her warm breath permeating his cool flesh.

"Yes. Can we slow down?" he answered breathlessly."

"Of course we can. I'm sorry" she said sadly.

"Don't be sorry, it just surprised me that's all," he answered truthfully. "Have I hurt your feelings?" he asked, guilt washing over his features. "I understand that my limits can be frustrating..." Kayce placed her fingertips over his lips, barring any more of his guilt ridden explanations.

"Edward, being here with you is more then I had ever hoped for. The fact that you care about me enough to control yourself, to set limits for my safety...it only heightens my adoration and desire for you. I said I would respect our limitations and I meant it. We can go as slow as we need to." Edward's cold heart would have leapt from his chest were it possible. Once again, her eyes conveyed her sincerity, her smile sweet and there wasn't even a hint of accusation or anger in her voice.

"Thank you for your understanding," he whispered. Standing and helping her to her feet, he started to walk toward the ocean. Kayce gripped his arm possessively and leaned her head on his arm as they slowly walked in the filtered moonlight.

Eventually, they made it to a cement staircase that lead steeply down to the sandy beach below. Surrounding the staircase on either side was bedrock that had been grown over with greenery and beautiful flowers. Edward had taken her hand and helped her scale down the stairs, mindful of her dress.

"It's okay Kayce, I won't let you fall." His grin glowed in the moonlight and Kayce's heart skipped a beat, which Edward noticed. He then grinned even wider at the love struck female by his side. Once they both stepped down on the sand, Kayce bent down and took her heels off. Edward shrugged his tux jacket off and he draped it over Kayce's shoulders. He had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt; Edward had then rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. He then reached over and took her shoes in one hand and the other gripped her hand tightly. Kayce was amazed with how good he looks when he gets comfortable, it made him look even more manly and sexy.

They had walked a ways just listening to the sea lapping up on the shore. Kayce had picked up the bottom of her dress to keep it from getting wet. "Thank you for taking me here tonight, Edward. It is so amazingly beautiful."

"Thank you for coming with me," Edward answered sincerely.

As the couple walked hand-in-hand down the sandy beach, just enjoying each other's company, Edward stopped dead in his tracks. "Edward, why are we stopping?"

"Let's turn around Kayce."

Kayce dying to know why Edward stopped, squinted her eyes and saw a couple lying on the sand; and they looked extremely cozy.

"It's okay Edward, they are so busy that they won't even notice us walk right on by." He didn't argue and they kept walking slowly toward the pier looming in the distance, approaching the prone couple.

Hearing approaching footsteps, the lovers stopped their make-out session and looked up at the approaching couple holding hands. Bella shot to her feet when she recognized Edward.

Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered quietly, "Alice, you are a little too late for that." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Say hello to Jasper for me. And if you are doing what I think you are doing on my couch, you are buying me a new one!" He hung up his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. Kayce looked at him with a look of awed surprise and then looked toward Jacob and Bella.

Jacob looked Kayce over and smiled at her, "Oh, hey Kayce. You sure do look nice." His facial expression changed from excitement to see her to sadness. "I am really sorry to hear about what happened to you. Are you really okay?" he said with a mixture of apology and deep concern in his voice.

"Thanks, Jacob. I'm okay," Kayce answered shyly.

Bella was outraged when she saw Edward dressed up and looking so amazingly handsome and with Kayce, oh how she despised her. "What are you doing here? And with her? How could you do this to me?"

Edward was taken aback. Not only was she here with Jacob, but hadn't she read his letter? Getting annoyed, he retaliated. "Bella, I could ask you the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be grounded?"

"I am grounded. My dad allows me to go out with Jacob since his dad and mine are best friends, so here we are. You never answered my question. What are you doing here with her?"

"I took Kayce out on a date and we decided to go walking out on the beach. That is what we are doing here," Edward answered coolly.

Kayce and Jacob both stood there with expressions of bewilderment. Their dates are both getting angry about them going out with other people. They both thought that didn't bode well for them.

Kayce couldn't hold her tongue any longer. Her hands balled into fists and she unknowingly leaned forward in a threatening way, which was a stark contrast to her elegant dress, "I can't believe you...you just sent Edward a text message asking him to take you out next week. I am sickened that you sent that while you are out with Jacob!" Kayce said accusingly.

Bella gauged Edward's clueless expression shrewdly, "I did no such thing, prove it." Bella called out angrily, her eyes filled with malice, hoping to make Kayce look bad in front of Edward and Jacob.

Kayce looked up at Edward apologetically. "Edward, I am so sorry. I don't have it. When you were on your way back to the table at the restaurant, I didn't want you to know I had picked up your phone and in my haste to put the phone back I accidentally erased it. I was going to tell you, but I wanted to finish our date first."

"Kayce, it's okay. Don't worry," Edward said soothingly. He took her hand and rubbed it tenderly.

Jacob just looked apprehensive. He really didn't want to be in the middle of a major cat fight.

Where exactly did you go dressed like that?" Bella grimaced at them, as though their clothing was appalling to her. Edward sighed in annoyance.

"We went to the dinner and the symphony," Edward answered matter of factly.

"So...you wanted me to dress like _that_ on our date?" Bella asked, staring at Kayce in disgust.

"Yes, actually. A lady understands that this is the proper way to dress when attending a place of formality." Edward could not help the prideful tone in his voice, as he smiled down at Kayce's beautiful dress. Bella's temper spiked once again.

"Well at least Jacob isn't a boring, uptight, prudish stuck-up snob. You better watch out Kayce, Edward just toys with girls emotions, but when it comes time to follow through, he might as well be a...eunuch!" Bella railed.

Kayce's mouth dropped open not knowing what to say and her shock only escalated from there when Edward responded. "If that is how you measure a man's worth then I hope that you left your measuring tape at home, as Jake is sure to disappoint!" Edward fumed.

Bella immediately thought that Edward had gone too far. "Maybe you say that because you know how inadequately you really measure up," she said wickedly, an evil laugh playing at her lips. She panned her gaze at Kayce and smirked viciously.

Edward's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to even acknowledge her wicked forked tongue.

Kayce stepped forward, her eyes lit with anger. She was now questioning had they or hadn't they? Jacob looked at Edward and tried to make himself look larger, but it was to no avail compared to Edward's height and muscled mass. Jacob was feeling extremely hurt and confused at the same moment. Edward heard in Jacob's mind Bella's words repeated, only his interpretation of her words, which was that Edward and Bella had slept together and that is how she knows if he measures up or not and Jacob was dying to know if and how he measured up. Edward turned to look at Kayce and he could see in her eyes that she interpreted the same thing.

"Bella, while you made your sexual intentions towards me very clear on our date, I will not allow you to make my gentlemanly behavior in answer to those intentions out to be something ugly. If my refusal to take a woman's virtue until I have the privilege of calling her my wife makes me appear to be a eunuch...then so be it. Should life follow the path that my heart desires? The only woman that will do any of my measuring is this beautiful creature standing beside me," he said sardonically, while placing his arm around Kayce's shoulders protectively.

"Good, I hope she chokes on it!" Bella yelled out furiously. Kayce's whole face turned beet red with the implied remark. Her blush even radiated to her shoulders and her décolleté, which made Edward sexually frustrated and hungry at the same time. He had the sudden urge to jump in the ocean to cool down. Recovering his composure the best he could, he ignored Bella's childish outburst and turned his attention to Jacob.

"I wish to apologize for my rude comment toward you earlier Jacob, it was rude of me to take out my frustrations on you. I had no reason to reproach you. I hope I have not ruined your night out. Good night to you both."

"Uhh...no problem. Apology accepted," Jake replied, while he stared at Bella uncomfortably, as though unsure how to address her now. Bella's face was a livid red and she roughly grabbed Jacobs's hand pulling him along behind her, away from Kayce and Edward. Jacob gave an awkward wave before staggering along side Bella further down the beach.

"Let's go home Kayce," Edward said with a smirk to Bella. He kept his arm around Kayce's shoulders and turned her to face the direction they had come. They walked slowly on the wet sand back toward the cement staircase.

"Kayce, I am so sorry that you had to witness that," Edward said sympathetically. He searched her eyes for any sign of pain or anguish that she may have suffered.

"No, Edward, I am the idiot who wanted to keep walking toward the pier. If we had turned around when you said to this awful confrontation wouldn't have happened." Kayce stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Edward, placing her hands on his chest, her fingers splayed, trying to feel every inch of his broad muscles.

Edward reached down with one hand and placed it on her soft cheek. He involuntarily stroked it with his thumb, feeling her soft supple skin. A strong urge to kiss her in that moment swept Edward away like a tidal wave. He leaned his face down and brushed her lips with his. Kayce just stood there unable to think or to move adequately. Her body opened itself to receive any type of affection that Edward wanted to offer her.

They headed back to the gazebo lost in their own web of tangled thoughts. Kayce was thinking about Edward and his statement about their future and Edward was wondering what Kayce was truly thinking about all that happened.

He escorted her to his Astin Martin and helped her get in. On their drive home, he just kept gazing at her beautiful face while Kayce would steal glances at him. Edward picked up her tiny hand and he kissed the back of it. As he would kiss her hand, he would breathe in her heady scent. Edward decided to take his time driving her home. He wanted to be alone with her for as long as possible, so he drove the speed limit.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Avoidance Issues**

Kayce woke the next morning early because Edward started stroking her face with his icy fingers in light feathery movements. "Kayce, it's time to get up and go to school," he whispered in her ear.

With her eyes still closed, she groaned out, "Mmm...Do I have to?" She snuggled down and wrapped her arm around Edward's chest.

"If I have to be up, then you have to be up. I can't bear going to school without you!" he replied cheerfully. Kayce smiled, just hearing that Edward couldn't be without her, sent thrills straight to her heart.

Kayce's eyes finally opened and she was gazing into Edward's eyes, "But you don't sleep, you are always up!" she protested. He rolled over in order to straddle her and he gazed down at her wispy eye lashes as she blinked.

"Rise and shine, gorgeous." He kissed the top of her head and inhaled deeply. Kayce never felt the weight of Edward's body over hers. She felt bold and lifted her head up to lightly kiss his lips.

"Okay, I'm going." Kayce carefully sat up and groggily stretched out her arms while yawning; Edward never moved a muscle. He just sat there and watched her admiringly. "You know that must not be very comfortable, sitting like that, I mean," Kayce chuckled.

"It is very comfortable, as long as you are here with me," he responded.

"Well, I must be heading to the shower or do you want to take one first?" Kayce asked. Edward's eyes were playful and genuine.

"I think I can wait until you are finished...just don't take all of the hot water!" Kayce laughed and headed inside her bathroom. Edward must have turned on his Bose docking station because music started flooding into the bathroom through the open doors, it even echoed through the walls, but the soothing sound was unparalleled. She felt the overwhelming urge to sing, but decided to save that humiliating exercise for another day. It was a given that she sing off key. When she is alone, she thinks she sounds awesome and when others are present in the house, she thinks she sounds like a dying animal.

Kayce stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself with a towel. Before she could walk into her room, Edward entered the bathroom with a towel in his hand and only wearing jeans.

Edward set the towel down on the sink, his eyes locked with hers. He silently and stealthily approached her; his hands cupping her jaw on either side. He leaned in, still intensely gazing in her eyes, until he started to kiss her, then his eyes closed.

Their kiss became more impassioned, his arm dropping to sweep away her dripping hair. His hand then rested on her back, pulling her as close to his body as he could. In that quick, gratuitous gesture, Kayce's towel loosened and fell to the floor covering both of their feet.

Kayce's eyes flew open, but Edward kept his eyes closed, she figured as a gesture to keep her modesty. She could feel Edward's cheeks uplift and he started to chuckle. Mortification and intense sexual attraction helped her laugh.

Edward pulled his lips away and whispered, "I'm going to keep my eyes closed and bend down and pick your towel up, okay?"

"Okay," Kayce said breathlessly. Her mind desperately wanted him to pick up the towel, but her body wanted him to forget the towel and take her right then. Her limbs started to shake uncontrollably with the need to be touched by him. She was stunned by the sudden sexually charged change in their relationship. The sexual tension had always been strong between them.

However, since they had shared admissions of their adoration for one another, the previous spark of romance was now a blazing wild fire, a wild fire that was beginning to rage out of control every time they were near one another.

Edward squatted down, with his eyes closed, his hand brushed feather light down Kayce's side and her hip as he grabbed her towel, which made her audibly gasp. He carefully draped it around her front and then opened his eyes and kissed her forehead.

Kayce slowly backed out of the bathroom and hurriedly sought the comfort of her empty bedroom, before she lost all self-control. She was still blushing furiously. Alice had placed some clothes on her bed and she put them on. Kayce was wearing a black turtleneck, a pair of jeans and some cute boots.

Rosalie rushed in and covered her healing bruise with make-up. They heard the water shut off and the clicking noise of the shower door opening. Kayce blushed again and Rose kindly ignored her response.

Kayce, Alice and Jasper piled in Edward's Volvo and Rose and Emmett drove to school in her BMW. The ride was very open and playful because nobody had to hide anymore. They all made pointed comments on how slow Kayce was, to which she gave them the finger and then laughed.

Edward escorted Kayce out of the Volvo and Bella was there talking with Jessica Stanley. "They are talking about us, aren't they?" Kayce asked Edward under her breath. She scrutinized the two girls huddled together in front of Bella's ancient truck.

"Edward, this isn't going to be good," she whispered while smiling. He took her hand and said, "You're my girlfriend and I've got your back. We'll be okay." He stroked her hand while she took a deep breath.

Edward overheard Bella saying, "Edward was all over me and Jacob had to rescue me. Since I wouldn't sleep with him, he went for Kayce instead, because she is always willing to put out. She even tried to hit on Jacob." Bella waited for the appropriate reactions and then kept going. "Kayce seemed eager to get it on with the guys in the alleyway, that day in Port Angeles."

"Really? Well...I knew it," Jessica said. "She always seemed that way to me." She stared at Kayce and just laughed.

Edward's body tensed up. His face held animosity like Kayce has never seen before when those words were uttered. She would never want to be on the receiving end of that face. They passed Bella and Jessica without speaking and Edward escorted Kayce to her first class. He hugged her tightly and then turned to go to his first class without speaking. Everything he needed to say was expressed through his eyes and embrace. Through the entire class, the kids were sitting with their heads together whispering.

Kayce really didn't care though. It didn't matter what other people thought, she knew the truth and that was all that mattered. She worked quietly through class, keeping her head down so as not to notice anyone whispering and pointing at her.

It was a different story in Emmett's gym class though. The guys in gym were all showering and he could hear them whispering and laughing about how Kayce and Edward had slept together. "The rumor is that she gave Cullen something." Emmett forcefully turned the valve off from his hot shower. The valve had come off in his hand, twisted and mangled and water was spraying like a geyser. He threw the valve down, shattering the fragile tile. Emmett turned and grabbed a towel rubbing his hair until it was mostly dry. He looked at those guys who hadn't noticed his act of aggression and kept walking to get dressed. Some of the boys had finally noticed the plumbing's leak spraying in an upward arc, but had no idea how the leak had begun. They never spoke to Emmett and they all refused to get too close or look him in the eye. Extreme protective feelings swept over Emmett. Kayce's virtue or lack thereof was her business. When class was over he went to talk to Rose.

Alice had also been hearing the rumors and wasn't happy about what was spreading like wildfire. She and Rose had decided to listen to everything that Bella has to say. She will eventually say something that they can use against her. Rosalie had gone to Bella's house and started to spy while hiding in the trees. Eventually, she hopped on the roof. She listened to every phone call. Every one was extremely boring until Bella had spoken to her mother as the moon was rising.

"So how is all the baseball stuff going?" Bella asked in a bored voice.

"Phil is working so hard. We are looking for a house to rent in case things become more permanent. You'd like Jacksonville, baby," Renee said in a hopeful voice. She really missed her baby girl. She was such a scatterbrain without her.

"Yeah...um...I'm really liking Forks," Bella responded breathlessly.

"What?" Renee was shocked. Bella hated Forks as much as she did.

"Forks is growing on me," Bella said a little uncomfortably, not wanting to sound obviously boy crazy to her mom.

"Could a guy have anything to do with that?" Renee was intrigued. Phil and his batting practice were completely forgotten. Gossip about boys piqued her interest. She stood with her back to the batting cages, twirling her hair around her finger, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Uh...oh...yeah," Bella answered breathlessly. Rosalie sat cross-legged on Bella's roof listening in on this conversation making vomiting gestures.

"I knew it...tell me everything. Is he a jock, indie? I bet he is smart, is he smart?" Renee asked very intrigued with her daughter's answer.

"Yes, he is smart and very good looking. Actually there are two boys that have caught my eye. One is a little boring, but very hot."

"Tell me you are being safe."

"Mom...!" Bella looked at her phone's receiver as if this conversation was typical for her mom. "I have an upcoming date...don't worry, we will be safe. Mom, I have to go. Okay, love you, too." Bella hung up the phone and stared at it. Her mom was really cool. She wasn't ever nagging or judgmental. Bella had called Jake to talk and make plans. Rose knew where they were going and started to make plans of her own.

A couple days later, when the rumor mill had slowed considerably, Kayce was able to go to school and not be pointed at or whispered about. All of her classes with Bella were a little uncomfortable, but she just pretended not to notice her.

Bella and Jacob had gone out that evening and she pulled up to the empty public park. It was common knowledge that the park was almost always empty. She was still grounded, but Charlie was at work. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Bella and Jake got out of her pick-up and threw some blankets in the bed of her truck. They hopped in and just started to make small talk. Rosalie and Alice both sat down in the cover of a large tree, bored with the couple's conversation.

"Bella has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Jacob asked. Bella blushed as Jacob lifted his hand to brush her cheek softly with his masculine hand. That movement led to a chaste kiss. The young couple wanted to explore these strange and strong feelings they now felt. The kiss turned heated and they wanted more than just a kiss. They started to make out; eventually they started getting hot and heavy. Not too long after, they started to shed their clothes, throwing them near the edge of the pick-up bed.

Alice was giggling out in the distance with Rose. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the non-emergency phone number for the police department. "Forks Police Department. This is Chief Swan speaking."

Alice pinched her nose so she sounded very nasal and old. "Yes, Chief Swan, I was walking my dog, Betsy, through the park and there are a couple of teenagers displaying heavy PDA. You know what PDA is right Chief Swan? That's what the kids today call it, PDA!"

"Yes ma'am, I do know what that means. It is standard procedure, can you give me your name and phone number ma'am?" He grabbed a pen and paper and waited for the pertinent information.

Alice made a static noise a couple of times and then she shut her phone off, giggling again. She dialed her phone again and this time Jessica Stanley was on the other end of the line. "Hi Jessica, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Who is this?" Jessica asked, obviously confused.

Alice laughed sweetly as she continued. "Oh sorry, this is Alice, Alice Cullen. And Rosalie is with me." There was a gasp then a shocked silence on the other end for a moment, followed by some whispering.

"Oh, Alice and Rose! No, I'm not doing anything; Lauren and I are just hanging out. Why?" Alice rolled her eyes at Rose, still smiling.

"I was wondering if you could meet us at the park, by the giant old oak tree."

"Why?"

"Oh...well Jessica...see, we are having a bit of a dilemma. We just saw the cutest Gucci and Versace handbags from the new spring collections and we just have to have them. The only problem is; Carlisle says we can't buy them until we get rid of a few of our other Gucci and Versace bags, giving them to charity or something. We were hoping that maybe you might want them."

"You...you want to give us your Gucci and Versace bags?"

"Sure. We want to make sure they go to someone who would fully appreciate them for what they are. If you give them to charity, you never know who might end up with them. We know you girls have enough class to appreciate them. But you have to hurry; we don't want someone else to buy our bags before we get to them!"

"Oh, of course! We'll be there in five minutes!" squealed Jessica and Lauren in the background. Alice held the phone away from her ear in disgust before hanging up the phone. Smiling at each other, Rose and Alice waited for the 'show' to begin.

Charlie had hung up the phone and asked one of his officers to watch the desk and he drove in his cruiser to the park. He didn't see the need to turn the lights or sirens on for a couple of teenagers groping each other.

Jessica and Lauren had driven to the park, too. Alice waved at them excitedly and the girls practically ran to them, eager to get their free designer bags. Alice and Rose were telling them all about the bags, Jessica and Lauren excitedly transferring the contents of their old purses into their new ones, when they noticed a police cruiser slowly driving toward them.

"Hey, isn't that Police Chief Swan?" Rose nudged Alice and nodded toward the cruiser.

"Oh yeah, I think it is. I wonder who he is busting?" Alice giggled, glancing out of the corner of her eye at their two companions. Lauren and Jessica were already being drawn like moths to the flame, slowly creeping closer to get a better look. Jessica suddenly gasped.

"Hey Lauren, isn't that Bella's truck?" Though she sounded surprised, her voice betrayed her excitement at the prospect of more gossip and scandal. Lauren's eyes lit with an inner glow that eerily made her look like a striking snake.

"I would recognize that rusty piece of shit anywhere," Lauren agreed rudely. They snuck closer, Rose and Alice lagging a bit farther behind, watching their plan unfold. They both acted appropriately nervous about the whole situation.

Charlie walked around the lot looking for the oversexed teens that the anonymous caller had reported. He came upon Bella's pick-up truck and his heart sank. He was so sure that his baby girl wasn't one of the teens he received a call about. When the pick-up started rocking, he felt like he was punched in the gut.

Charlie didn't want this for his little girl. This is how she came into the world; he and Renee were young and careless. He wanted better for his Bella. Charlie had approached the truck and banged on the side panel with his flashlight. Bella yelped and she and Jake both popped up, reaching for their clothes and holding them against their bodies in a belated attempt for modesty. When Charlie had seen who she was with, he was furious. Jake was supposed to be a good boy. He was supposed to be trustworthy.

Jessica and Lauren gasped. Alice and Rose had added their own gasps for dramatic effect. Charlie, having his world come crashing down around him, hadn't noticed the four girls behind him, until he heard their audible gasps. Giving the four of them a hard look, he pointed at them with his flashlight and ordered them away.

"You four have no business here, be on your way, nothing to see here!" Lauren snorted, but when Charlie barked out an angry 'NOW!' she quickly grabbed Jessica's arm and the four of them walked back to the giant oak tree, craning their necks behind them to see what was happening. Turning back to his daughter and the boy he had come to think of as a surrogate son, his shoulders drooped in defeat. Bella noticed his change in demeanor and tried to smooth things over.

"Char...Dad...I...It's not what it looks like." Charlie held his hand up for silence, hanging his head.

"Why don't you two get dressed and then meet me at the cruiser," he said in a disappointed, but angry voice. He pulled his phone out and dialed Billy's number. He had told him what he had stumbled in on and said that he would be driving Jacob home. They would deal with their children together.

Meanwhile Jessica, Alice, Rose and Lauren watched from a distance. Rose nudged Alice in the arm before giving a low whistle. "Wow, Bella Swan in the back of a pick-up truck with some boy. Who was that anyways?"

Jessica immediately piped up, "Oh, that looks like Jacob Black. He's a boy who lives on the local reservation. Bella and Jake were hanging out last time we went to the beach. Bella said they hadn't seen each other since they were little kids."

"Wow...wasn't that only a few weeks ago you went to the beach? That was fast," Rose murmured to herself, as though she were thinking out loud. Then she suddenly smiled brightly. "Well girls, thanks for helping us out. We really appreciate your taking these bags off our hands. We have to go grab those bags before they disappear! We'll see you at school!"

As she and Alice began to walk away, Rose leaned over toward Alice and whispered loud enough for the other girls to hear them. "Whoa...I am SO glad that Edward didn't let Bella talk him into having sex with her. Who knows what he might have caught from her!" Alice gasped in feigned shock, turning to Rose.

"Rose...you don't think Bella was...seeing Jake while she was dating Edward, do you?"

Rose gave a disgruntled shrug. "I wouldn't put it past her. That girl is a real piece of work." Alice nodded avidly as they got in their car and drove away, knowing their plan was in full swing now.

"Maybe the rumors about Kayce weren't true and Bella is the one who was all over Edward trying to get sex!" Jessica blurted out. Both girls were hiding behind the large tree, peeking toward Bella's truck. She and Lauren watched Bella and Jake climb out of the truck fully clothed and enter the cruiser. Neither of them looked over toward Jessica or Lauren. "Do you really think Bella was cheating on Edward with Jacob?" Jessica turned her head slowly toward Lauren, both girls staring wide eyed at one another.

"Wait until everyone hears about this!" Lauren whispered excitedly, as they both rushed to Lauren's car, pulling their cell phones out of their new designer bags as they went.

At school the next day, Friday, Bella drove to school as early as possible. She needed to do damage control with Jessica. She knew that Lauren was a hopeless case, but maybe Jessica could talk her out of blabbing to the whole school. But, Bella knew better. As soon as she had told Jessica about Kayce, it was all over like a virus. Unfortunately, she had an ugly feeling that the gossip had already started to spread, as it seemed the entire school had decided to show up early today. Who came to school early unless there was some juicy gossip spreading about?

She sat in her pick-up waiting. She never made eye contact with anyone who had driven up. Angela tried to garner her attention by waving, but Bella didn't respond to her. About 20 minutes before class should start, Jessica had driven up. Bella got out and ran to her car, opening the passenger door and sliding in.

"Hey Jess, I just wanted to talk to you about last night. I was hoping that you would keep what you saw to yourself. You haven't called anyone have you?"

"Oh...no, _I_ haven't called anyone..."

"Thanks. You have no idea how grateful I am," Bella said in a relieved tone. "As you probably have guessed, my dad has grounded me and has forbidden me to see Jacob...Wait, what were you doing at the park last night anyway?"

Bella finally registered what Jessica had said. Her eyes grew in shock. "Bella, I didn't call anyone, but I can't say that Lauren didn't call anyone. To answer your other question, Lauren and I were at the park meeting Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. They were buying new designer purses, but had to get rid of some of their other ones and they thought _we_ would appreciate them. See this one, its Prada, isn't it the coolest?"

Bella just looked at her with a look of horror. She was afraid of this. Both girls got out of Jessica's Mercury. They ran to make it to their first class. When Bella entered, the vibe felt very different than it had the last few days. Kayce was sitting and conversing with the same kids who all were laughing at her the day before. Bella flushed with embarrassment. She looked down at the floor tiles and started counting them. She couldn't look anyone in the eye. She wouldn't even be there if Charlie hadn't made her go to school that day.

The hardest part was listening to the whispers. _She almost felt sorry for what Kayce had gone through the last few days, but since she stole Edward and turned him against her, she deserves what she gets_, she thought vindictively. She turned around and looked Kayce directly in the eye firing daggers at her. Kayce looked at Bella in confusion, having known nothing about Alice and Rose's mission the night before. Kayce knew there was gossip about Bella going around, but she wasn't interested enough to find out what it was.

After class had been excused, she overheard two teachers whispering outside a door when she had passed by heading to lunch. "Like mother, like daughter. Wonder how long it will take for her to run out on Charlie and that boy she was with? The nut doesn't fall far from the tree does it?" They both laughed about it before continuing. "Though, you must admit, she's even outdone Renee this time, cheating on that dear, sweet boy, Edward Cullen, at least Renee never dealt that low blow with poor Charlie," they both tsked before walking down the hallway. Bella hung her head down low and felt tears stinging at her eyes. She had always suspected that is what people thought, but to hear them speak it out loud was heart breaking. Not to mention, people now looked at her worse then they ever did Renee.

Bella came to a hallway intersection and saw Edward and Kayce walking hand-in-hand inside the cafeteria. They were laughing and looked genuinely happy. Bella felt horrible about the whole situation. She started to believe that it was all Kayce and Edward's fault. She wouldn't have been with Jacob if Edward paid her more attention. She wouldn't be the talk of the whole school if Kayce hadn't forced her hand. Instead of going to lunch, she stormed back the other way and sat in her truck.

After school, Edward and Kayce drove home, but only after seeing Bella racing out of the student lot like she was being chased by an invisible force, which happened to be humiliation. Alice had told them about the thunder storm that was vastly approaching and they were preparing for the upcoming game. Kayce just went up to her bedroom and started to read a book. She leaned up against her fluffy pillows and rested her book on her knees. She was extremely comfortable and quickly got lost in the pages.

Eventually, Esme and Alice entered her bedroom so she dog-eared her book and set it aside. "Honey, we have a uniform for you to wear." They held up a baseball jersey that had Edward's name on it. "That's Edward's jersey. He usually wears this one, but he agreed to give it to you and he would wear the new one," Esme said.

Kayce was putting on the entire uniform and felt strange when she was completely dressed. "You know, I won't be playing, right?"

"Oh, we know, but you are still one of us and you have to dress the part!" Alice said.

It hit her like a train what was supposed to happen in the books. Kayce didn't want to go at all for obvious reasons. "I think I will stay home. You guys go out and have fun," Kayce said nervously.

Alice and Esme frowned, "Kayce, this is a family outing and we want you to be there. Please, come and join us," Esme asked softly. Kayce couldn't say no to that. She sighed as she headed for the garage. Edward was waiting next to Emmett's jeep, holding the door open for her. She climbed in and allowed Edward to buckle her up.

When they drove up to the last bit of dirt road they could, Edward cut the engine. Alice and Jasper hopped out and waited for Kayce to get out, too. The windshield wipers beat back and forth wiping away the rain drops that splashed on the windshield. Kayce sat in Emmett's Jeep and refused to get out; she was folding her arms across her chest in a formidable way, at least to her it was formidable. Thunder crashed loudly overhead. She looked around her sheepishly after starting from the nearness of the sound. "Edward, I don't want to get out. Please don't force me to go out there. I don't feel well and I just want to lie down in the Jeep. If anything happens, I promise I will do whatever it takes to get your attention." She gave him her look of resolve and sat back in the passenger seat of the Jeep.

Esme and Carlisle approached the Jeep and then Rose and Emmett followed right behind. They all looked at Kayce strangely. All of them were anxious to get the game started.

Jasper looked at his family intently. He waited a few heartbeats and then turned back to look at her. He ran his hand through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck where he bore one of the many scars on his body. "Kayce, what exactly is happening that has you so terrified?" He got in the Jeep as Kayce tilted her seat back, so she was invisible to anyone outside looking in.

She turned her face to Jasper and then the others "ruffle my hair with your hands, just go ahead and run your fingers through it." Jasper regarded her cautiously; he didn't want to upset her any further by laughing or rebuffing her and he didn't want Edward getting the wrong idea.

"Kayce, what is going on? Tell us what is happening so we can help you," Jasper said softly.

Kayce blew out a frightened sigh, "There are other vampires in the area who are going to interrupt your game, two men and one woman. The blonde one, James, is a tracker and they aren't like the rest of you. If I go out there, they may think that I am worthy of a good hunt."

"Are you serious? How do they find us?" Edward asked.

"They hear you playing ball and get interested in meeting up with other vampires. If I hide and they don't find me, they will just move on instead of trying to kill me. That is why I have been attempting to get you guys put your scent on me to partially conceal my own and why I am hiding here. I am trying to save my own life and the life you are so comfortable with."

"If you are with us, maybe they won't bother to hurt you, they'll accept you," Esme said, looking encouraged.

She shook her head grimly, so Jasper said, "They will think it's a game, hunting someone we care about." Kayce nodded again. "Kayce how do you know this?" The truth dawned on him, "The book right?" Kayce nodded to Jasper and hunkered down even further.

"You said that there are three of them?" Emmett said. "There are seven of us." He looked at Edward and nodded, excited for some sort of action.

"Kayce, can you tell us what happened during the game in the book?" Carlisle asked.

"Um...in the story you invite Bella to watch your baseball game. You all have a good time showing off and Esme tries really hard to keep you from cheating." Kayce looked at the family and smiled when they all feigned innocence. "In the middle of the game, Alice receives a vision and stopped everyone from playing, but you only had a few moments notice. Three intimidating vampires emerge through the trees and ask to join your game. They notice Bella and when Edward overreacts, throwing himself in front of her as a shield to protect her, they get excited and start to hunt her, thinking it's a game."

Emmett nudged Edward roughly in the arm. "Man...that girl really brought out the stupid in you, didn't she?" Edward gave Emmett an angry glare, but could hardly argue the point. Instead, he turned to Alice and she shook her head. "I don't see anything. It is possible that they are coming through the wolves' territory and that is why I can't see them?" He regarded her seriously and then turned his attention back to Kayce.

"Anything is possible," Edward responded.

"Well, I don't even know if they will make the same decision to go to the game or not. Since I am here and not Bella, things may have changed," Kayce said, but she didn't look very convinced.

The nomad visitors had emerged from the forest after picking up the scent of other vampires in the area. The scent led the three straight to a large house. They never entered, but did smell a human all over the perimeter. The human scent was all over the yard, permeating from every corner. "Do you think this human was drained or was it a pet?" Laurent asked.

"No...This scent is strong. It has been here for quite a while," James answered with a wicked gleam in his eye. Thunder crashed overhead and they quickly walked toward the center of the storm, finding the vampires scent.

Edward pulled Kayce out of the Jeep and he gazed in her eyes. "I am not leaving you out here alone. With the seven of us, we can protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I will kill anyone before they lay a hand on you." She could tell that he told the truth, yet she wasn't frightened. "Come on, let's go."

He held his hand out to her and hoisted her up on his shoulders. "We are running this time. I won't be walking slowly like we did on our way back from the river. Will you be okay?"

She breathlessly answered, "Yes, I'll be okay."

"Lay your head down on my shoulder and hold on tightly." He turned his head to look at her and smiled. She could see some of the others staying behind to watch their backs. He took off running and Kayce felt her hair whipping out behind her.

"Ohh...tree...watch out for that..."

"Tree?" he asked. Edward kept snorting and laughing at her screams. At that precise moment, Emmett raced by singing 'George, George, George of the Jungle'. Kayce could not help the small laugh that escaped her lips at Emmett's antics before remembering her current perilous flight through the thickly wooded forest.

"Edward, watch out!" Kayce didn't feel sick, but because he kept weaving in and out through the trees and it was getting darker by the moment, she was afraid they would hit something.

Kayce opened her mouth to scream one more time, but Edward stopped her and yelled out, "I don't need you to navigate and we would definitely hit a tree then. Just relax."

"Sure, that's easy for you to say, Mr. Indestructible!" she bellowed back. Eventually, he slowed to a slow walk and they came out through a clearing. Esme, Alice and Rose were all on the field and stretching out their limbs. After Edward had set her down on the soggy ground, he looked at her with deep concentration. She gazed back in confusion as he probed her face, picking up her arms and spinning her in a circle. "What are you doing?" she finally asked, exasperated.

Edward continued his strange behavior, as he replied. "No flat nose...still got all your limbs...no bald spots or gaping holes...Yep, I think its safe to say I didn't hit a single tree and you made it in one piece without me taking a single instruction from you." Kayce rolled her eyes, grumbling. Edward smiled his crooked mischievous smile. "Kayce Evans...admit it, you're the infamous backseat driver." She tried to stay annoyed with him, but gazing up into those beautiful golden eyes; she could not mask her answering smile.

Giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead, he rushed off to join his siblings. Kayce watched his retreating form, then she looked up at him and then back at the field where Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett now stood.

Esme stood off to the side and she rubbed Kayce's shoulder. "Okay, now I want a nice clean game. No cheating, especially since this is Kayce's first game with us. We don't want to overwhelm her." She gave the sternest look she could, but only looked motherly and sweet.

Rosalie was up to bat and Alice hurled the ball straight over the mound. Rose swung with enormous force, the ball impacting with the bat. Kayce instinctively pulled her hands up to her ears. The sound was deafening. Her eyes weren't good enough to see where the ball flew until she saw what looked like a huge tree trunk exploding from a far distance away.

"Rosalie, that was a home run! I can't believe it," Kayce said clapping her hands. Rose was rounding the bases at a high speed. She almost couldn't keep her eyes on the right place in order to see her.

"I don't think so honey, Edward is the fastest of all of us." Edward emerged from the tree line with a ball in his hand. He was grinning like she has never seen before. "Out," Esme called out.

They had switched innings a couple of times. Edward was up to bat and he eyed his family members. Rosalie wanted to tag him out so badly. He just smirked at her and hit the ball low and outside of her long reach. Kayce's eyes searched the ground for any sign of the ball, but she saw nothing. Edward sprinted around the bases so fast that Kayce had no idea where he was until her eyes landed on third base where he was standing, leaning forward and ready to steal.

Carlisle took the bat and he did a couple of practice swings, which made Kayce giggle. "Like he really needs to practice swing!" she blurted. He turned and winked at her. When Alice pitched the ball, he swung the bat and the ball impacted hard, sailing high in the sky like a meteor. The sound was deafening, echoing throughout the field and all over town.

Just then, the nomads heard the cracking sound of a ball being hit by a baseball bat. "The others must be playing that human game," Victoria said very snake-like. James smirked at her in a knowing sort of way. They set off toward the sound of the game being played.

After Carlisle batted, both Edward and Emmett ran and leapt higher than Kayce could comprehend. They collided in midair, generating a sound unlike anything she had ever heard before, it was even worse than hearing a car crash. She covered her ears and unconsciously leaned in closer to Esme. Edward ran home and he kissed her forehead very quickly before Carlisle ran across home plate.

"Why don't we let Kayce bat since we are changing innings?" Esme offered. Kayce looked like someone who just arrived in class after ditching the entire semester and having the teacher give her a test. "Okay, but this is going to be like taking candy from a baby!" she called out unsurely.

Edward slid up behind her and he was helping her grip the bat. At first Kayce liked the contact they had with their bodies, but eventually his encouragement turned into babying. "Edward, I have never really played before, but I think I got the gist of how to bat...I don't need your instructions...you back seat batter!" she teased.

Edward pulled his hands up in surrender, "Sorry. Show me how it's done, slugger!"

She snorted and then swung the bat once to get a feel for how heavy it was. She noticed that everyone in the outfield all walked in extremely close. "Hey!"

"Sorry," Emmett called out. He took one step backward, so Kayce rolled her eyes, but remained silent as she concentrated.

Alice pitched the ball extremely slowly and it flew right past her face. "Strike one!" Esme called out. Kayce released her breath and held the bat firmly in her hands, concentrating on the ball. This time, she was ready for the pitch and she swung with all of her might. The bat connected with the ball, making a pitiful sound comparatively as it flew into right field past Carlisle's head. He turned and jumped backward and Emmett did the same thing. They collided and the ball dropped to the ground and rolled.

Kayce dropped the bat and started to run. "Good thing I have vamp hearing, I wouldn't have even known that you hit it!" Edward called out cheerfully.

When she finally landed on first base, she yelled out, "Shut it...back seat batter!" Edward laughed at her and soon she was flying all the way around the bases and standing on home plate with Rose smiling at her.

"You never gave me a chance to slide into home plate!" she badgered her jovially.

"Go ahead and go back to first base dear." Esme picked up the bat and she waited to swing. Alice just looked at her like she was crazy. "We can play like normal humans until Kayce comes home."

Alice smiled and she slow pitched underhanded to Esme, who caught it with her bare hand. She threw it back with some force. Esme frowned and hissed at her. "You said to play like a normal human," Alice said with smirk.

"Just pitch the ball." Alice threw it overhand and much harder this time. Esme smashed the ball out of the field and Jasper went running into the trees.

Kayce started to run as fast as her legs could go, but Esme was right behind her and Kayce felt pressured to speed up. "Sorry, I am so slow." Before she knew it, Alice had picked her up and she was flying to third base and set her down. Esme had stopped on second base waiting.

Emmett approached the plate and he laughed, "Maybe I should close my eyes."

Kayce muttered under her breath, "Show off!"

Alice was readying to pitch the ball when Rose came out of nowhere and slapped Emmett on the butt. When Emmett turned around, Edward was the only one there since he was the catcher.

Emmett smirked and said, "Hey Ed, I know how hot I am, but must you fondle me in front of Kayce?"

"Yeah Edward, watch the _PDA_ with my man!" Rose shouted in a hysterical voice. Alice giggled at their shared inside joke and that is when Edward's head snapped up and his mouth dropped open, looking at his sisters. He knew what they had done to Bella and bordered between being impressed and scolding them.

Alice ignored him and she pitched the ball. Emmett swung hard and the ball went flying right near Kayce. She never had time to duck because Edward was on top of her lying on the ground. "Hey...fancy meeting you here!" Edward said, winking at her. "Emmett, watch where you bat next time!" Edward yelled out. He stood and helped her up. "Run, Kayce!" In the blink of an eye, he was back at home plate waiting for her arrival. It was obvious that he wanted to resume their game and couldn't until Kayce make it home.

She took off running and Esme and Emmett were both behind her, they were graciously rounding the bases extremely slow. She was finally able to slide into home plate. She did it remarkably, sliding on her stomach.

Her excitement was short lived though. Alice called them all to stop. "Stop...Stop the game." Kayce felt her heart drop into her stomach like lead. "Edward, whatever you do, don't try to protect me. Just pretend that I am like any one of you."

The three vampires emerged from the tree line. They were barefooted and really filthy. As they drew near, they still had the same sweet smell like the others, but they appeared to look similar to homeless people. They had leaves and twigs embedded in their hair, their clothes appeared worn and grimy and they appeared extremely uncivilized, a rendition of dueling banjos went through her mind as she stared in shock.

Carlisle approached them with the rest of the family right behind. She was sandwiched between Edward and Esme. All three leered at the group, but they looked at Kayce the longest with a tilt of their heads. A chill went straight through her.

"Hello, I am Laurent. My companions are James and Victoria," the raven-haired man said gesturing at them. Kayce could tell that he used to have olive skin. He appeared like he was Mediterranean in origin.

Carlisle reached his hand out and shook Laurent's hand. "Hello, I am Carlisle and this is my family, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Kayce and Esme."

"We thought we heard a game," Laurent said in an undoubtedly French accent. "Do you have any room for a few more players?"

"We were just finishing our game, but we would certainly be interested another time. Are you planning on staying in the area for long?"

"We were heading north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time." Kayce just stood there quiet taking in the exchange.

"This region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves," Carlisle responded calmly. Kayce looked over to Jasper for a split second, but she couldn't really tell if he had created the wash or calm or if it was a natural occurrence.

"What's your hunting range?"

"The Olympic Range and up and down the Coast Ranges from time-to-time. We keep a permanent residence here and there is another permanent settlement up near Denali."

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" Laurent asked curiously.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably? It is rather a long story." Carlisle answered. "Please don't take offense, we would appreciate it if you hunted somewhere not in the immediate area."

Oooh...the gloves are off, Kayce thought.

"Of course. We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway. May we join you in your game?" Carlisle nodded and threw the ball at him. Kayce realized that Laurent sounded more sophisticated than he looked.

Esme grabbed Kayce's hand and took her to be the umpire again while she was catching. Edward was pitching. He wanted to be as close to her as possible. They started the game and Esme had Kayce stand back, so as not to be hit by the bat. It appeared that when Victoria came up to bat, she had tried to hit her as she swung, missing on purpose. "Oh sorry!" she said as she shrugged her shoulders. Edward was getting very agitated, but he managed to keep his cool. He was ruthless as he pitched. Victoria finally slammed the ball and she flew around the bases. Laurent was showing no favoritism. He went after that ball like a hurricane coming ashore. Laurent threw the ball to home plate; it was speeding like a bullet right toward Kayce. Esme caught it quite easily and she tagged Victoria as she slid into the base. Kayce yelled, "You're out!"

During most of that inning, James just watched Kayce, especially after a lock of her hair fell free from her ponytail and whipped around her neck. He was set at second base and he kept staring, his head tilted, smiling with macabre curiosity. She got so upset she called out loudly, which wasn't really necessary. "Do you always look at girls that way, James?" Edward's head whipped around in order to glare at him. Jasper headed infield, in case of trouble.

"Rarely...you are... a special vintage"! He replied, turning his head and smiling sinisterly at Victoria.

"Oh, so your 'tastes' tend to swing the other way then...Emmett, you better guard you butt or James is going to be slapping it soon!" Emmett looked shocked at her bold statement, but everyone else laughed.

"Ooh, this one is sassy!" Victoria laughed. "I like sassy!" This time it was Esme who hissed and she stood up blocking Kayce from their vantage point. Victoria approached closer to Kayce; they both acknowledged James nodding in her direction. Esme hissed and crouched down in a menacing stance. She looked like a lioness protecting her cub. Kayce's heart was pounding in her chest, which wasn't the best timing, since she was standing in a field with ten vampires.

"Fate is a strange thing isn't it? _He_ stole her away, ruining my plans for her conquest, yet after all this time, it gives me another opportunity...and you are even more mouthwatering then she ever was and to find them both in the same family, what are the odds?" James said.

Recognition befell Kayce and she moved away from Esme slowly toward James. "You were the one who was going to kill Alice in the asylum?" She was pointing her finger at him accusatorily. She furrowed her brow in disgust looking at this sorry excuse for a man.

"How did you know that?" James asked in a shocked voice. He started to approach her, but very slowly, almost stalking her. Her family all stood, rooted to the spot, not sure what was going on. They were almost paralyzed from this revelation about Alice.

"This is going to be so much fun. I won't let you get away like my last one," James said. His eyes slid away from her and landed on Alice and he sneered.

"It must really chap your ass to know that you were too late?" Kayce laughed like a crazy woman. "Do you like to chase helpless women, James? I am not in an asylum thinking I am going crazy. I know you think you are dangerous, but you attack helpless humans, people who are incapable of fighting back. Why don't you hunt your own kind in order to make it a real game?"

Kayce walked forward another couple of steps, crouching down slowly and picking up the baseball bat to use as a weapon.

"Silly human, the game doesn't have anything to do with hunting you down; the game is making those that love you suffer. I want to see this family suffer with the knowledge that they couldn't keep you safe. If that vampire hadn't taken her before I got to her, she would have wet my appetite quite deliciously. She was a special vintage, much like you, but you smell even better then she did. I can't wait to sink my teeth into you. It's too bad for you that your friends didn't think you were worth changing before this or you would have been safe, too."

The family was still in a state of shock when James ran for Kayce. He was much faster than she anticipated, but she was ready. She had the bat in her hands and she swung it very much like she did at the baseball that was headed for her face. She impacted with James' head, which made a loud crunching noise. James went down like a stone right in front of her.

She immediately dropped the broken bat as soon as she felt the vibration and the stinging from the impact. She started rubbing her hands on her legs when someone had yanked her backward. Kayce saw Victoria leap in front of Edward. His every move was countered by hers.

Kayce looked up to see Carlisle. He was holding her around the waist with one arm and opened himself up to fight if he had to. James immediately rose and started toward her. Esme tried to keep him from getting to Kayce, but he was too quick and knocked her backward. James made it close enough to touch Kayce's hair, but Emmett roared like a feral animal and barreled right into him. James flew backward, landing on his feet like a cat. Victoria and Edward came to blows. Every time he would try to get away to get to Kayce, she would counterattack, parrying and then jabbing at him.

James was faster than the rest of the family rivaling even Edward's speed. He would run and hit one of them and laugh sinisterly before he would make another pass at someone else. He was playing games with them and he liked it. Kayce looked around and saw Jasper challenging Laurent, but he wanted no part of this fight. He crept back into the trees, disappearing like a wraith.

Jasper then turned to James and rushed him from the side as Alice distracted him, hitting him like a train at 80 miles per hour. The impact was so great it sent a ripple of sound and energy around them. When Jasper started biting body parts off and discarding them in a heap, Kayce screamed. The sound was awful. It sounds exactly like it does in the movies, but without seeing all the gory stuff. Emmett held on to James' torso in a bear hug while Jasper grabbed his head, tearing it clean away from his body. It landed and rolled right toward her. James' eyes were looking at her and she buried her face in Carlisle's chest when James' decapitated head seemed to have smiled devilishly at her.

Victoria let her guard down and saw Alice starting a fire in the field while Rosalie gathered James' body parts, throwing them in the pyre. It roiled and flickered, licking up the pieces of wood and his body parts. A smell like Christmas, cinnamon, orange, pine and cloves permeated the forest. She would never feel the same way about that scent during the holidays ever again. Edward, seeing her distracted state, hit Victoria, knocking her backward onto the field. She rolled about 1000 feet, laying near the treeline. Before Kayce knew it, Victoria was gone. She fled through the trees, her fiery hair glowing like a halo behind her. She would be back with reinforcements.

While the others were making sure that James was dead and gone, Edward rushed to Kayce, taking her in his muscular arms. His icy lips were pulled to her delicate face. Edward's lips grazed her eyelids. Something that felt a lot like gravity had pulled his lips to her ears, so he could whisper his worry for her safety and how much he cared for her.

"Let's go home." He threw her on his back and carried her to the Jeep. When they got home, he carried her upstairs and held her. Before she drifted off to sleep, she whispered, "I feel so safe with you." Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed down. He smiled into her hair because he felt the exact same way about her. He felt safe, loved and happiest while holding her warm body next to his.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Under Lock and Key**

Kayce shot up awake the next morning dripping in a cold sweat. She flung her body to a sitting position and she started to rub her eyes, trying to erase the vivid images from her mind. Her breathing was rapid and her heart was thumping in her chest. "Hey...hey, you're okay! I am right here," Edward said softly. His arms wrapped around her body and he pulled her closer to him for comfort.

"I'm okay. I just had a nightmare," she responded. She breathed out heavily and burrowed deep into Edward's chest. He picked her up and set her on his lap. She threw her arms around him and she cuddled into his neck. "Was it about James?"

"Yes, I dreamed that he killed you. It was the most frightening thing I have ever experienced before, it was even worse than Scott. I can't lose you, Edward."

He squeezed her a little more tightly and he grabbed her face on either side, staring right into her eyes. "Kayce, I'm not going anywhere, love! Go get ready. Alice informed me that today is going to be bright and sunny and I want to take you someplace special."

She reluctantly got up and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her with a loud clicking noise. Kayce showered and dressed in a blue lace bra and panties and she then slipped in a long sleeved navy ruched cardigan t-shirt. She pulled on a pair of low rise boyfriend jeans and slipped into some cute hiking boots.

They drove out of town and Kayce was anxious to see where they were going. Once the couple left the city behind, green underbrush and huge moss covered trees surrounded them on their drive. It was a very peaceful drive. Edward drove onto the One Ten. "What's on the One Ten?" Kayce asked.

He turned to her and smiled, "We are driving until the pavement ends."

"Let me guess, we are hiking, right?" she asked, winking at Edward.

"Exactly. So...do you like it fast or slow?"

"Kayce started thinking, surely he wasn't...she pushed those suggestive thoughts out of her mind. "Um...I like both, whichever you prefer."

He grinned broadly. "I was hoping that you'd say that. We have about five miles to hike," he said proudly.

When they stopped and got out, Kayce stretched out her muscles a little, readying herself for the hike. Edward took her hand and they set off into the thick forest, avoiding the trail in the opposite direction.

"So, which is it?" Kayce asked, looking directly into Edward's eyes.

"Pardon me?" he replied.

"Are we going fast or take it slow." She paused. "You know, at the beginning of our hike?"

"Oh...that. Yes, I feel an abundance of patience, so we will start out slow and steady." Kayce just nodded her head at him and she smiled at the hilarity of the situation.

He was a complete gentleman. He would move ahead of her and pull dripping ferns or a rogue tree branch aside for her. When they reached the occasional downed tree, he would help her by holding his hand out for support. Kayce remembered that Bella, in the book, was so uncoordinated that she had to be lifted over the obstacles.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked, bringing her out of her ruminations. She blushed because she remembered that he can't read her mind and she was glad for it. She certainly didn't want him knowing that she was thinking about him being alone with Bella.

"Oh, just wondering how far we have gotten?" she lied.

He smiled and answered, "Only about a mile." He kept moving, leading her further into the forest, appearing perfectly relaxed and at ease.

Kayce started to say, "I'm sorry for being so..."

"Human?" he said, cutting her off. "It's okay. I actually like our pace. It gives me more time to just be with you."

"I like being with you, too." Kayce saw a patch of sunlight and she stopped, craning her neck to look above the trees. The sun had shifted and a patch of sunlight peeked through the canopy of trees, landing on her in wispy pieces of buttery light, brightly enhancing her features.

Edward had stopped the moment he heard no movement from her. He stood watching her as she soaked up the sun's beams. "Your hair is a beautiful shade when the sun shines on it. I had no idea it was so beautiful."

She smiled and progressed forward until she reached Edward's position, taking his hand, leaving the light behind. When they had walked three quarters of the way there, he stopped walking. "Well...are you ready to ride me? You know, the fast part of the journey we talked about," he said with a gleam in his eye. Kayce wasn't lost on the double meaning of his words and she smiled shyly at him.

In a swift movement, he swept her off her feet and hoisted her on his back. Kayce grinned and held on tightly. "I promise to keep my mouth shut this time!"

Edward laughed and it echoed, bouncing off the trees, surrounding them with his voice. Kayce just enjoyed Edward being himself. He was so at ease, that she felt light, as they sped through the trees.

Eventually, Edward set her down on the spongy ground and took her soft little hand. Kayce could see a dim light up ahead. There was warmth that permeated through the trees, beckoning them to come forward. Kayce stepped forward, entering the perfectly round meadow. It reminded her of those bizarre round crop circles that you see on farms. It was carpeted with beautiful wild flowers that danced in the breeze.

Kayce turned around to share her first impression of the meadow with Edward, and as she pulled him into the light, his hand started to shimmer. She was marveling at Edward's true form. His skin was beautiful. "Edward, you are beautiful. I had read about what you looked like, but to really experience it, I can't find the words."

There was a babbling of a stream nearby making its presence known. Edward noticed Kayce's pupils shrink down to pinpoints as they tried to adjust to the bright sunshine.

Kayce, not wanting to overstep her limits, tentatively reached for his face. When her fingers made contact, she caressed it tenderly. She wanted to memorize what he looks like in his natural state, what he feels like and his reaction to her curiosity. His face was absolutely inspiring. An artist would have killed to use him as their inspiration. His eyelids were lavender just as the book had described. He sighed contentedly when she rubbed her fingers across them. The glittering facets sparkled brilliantly, from every which way and Kayce thought that the feel of his skin shouldn't be so smooth, but it was.

"Edward this place is so beautiful, I am so glad that you wanted to share that with me," Kayce said.

"I am so happy that you came with me." They both sat in comfortable silence. Edward loved being touched by her. He leaned in and touched her chest just over her heart. It pounded in response and her breath hitched. His fingers lingered there momentarily and then expertly slid to the hollow at the base of her throat. Then he slid his fingers across her collarbone and up her neck. It was a very innocent gesture, but also sensual, somehow.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I am going to stay very still for you. I want you to experiment with our boundaries; that is, if you would like."

"I would like that very much." He leaned in even closer and placed his icy lips on her cheek and then on her nose. Each touch sent icy little shocks through her entire body. His breath blew in her face, which made her moan with the delicious smell.

"Sorry," she whispered. She really didn't want to make things harder for him, but she couldn't help it, she was only human.

"No, that's okay." He resumed his exploration of her face. She decided to close her eyes in order not to inadvertently influence his actions. As his lips made their icy marks on her face, Edward wrapped his arms around her back.

His hands slowly slid down her shirt and when they reached the bottom, his hands pulled up, exposing her back to the sunlight. His perfect stone-like fingers roved over her skin, causing gooseflesh to erupt. In that instant, his lips met hers. He loved this woman with his entire being. She had given him so much in so little time. She gave him purpose in life, showed him what true depth of love felt like, the depth of love he had only been able to witness between the other members of his family. She showed him that he did have a soul. Whether his benevolent actions would atone for his past egregious ones he didn't know, but he DID have a soul. Kayce was the completion of that soul. His lips sought hers, in an effort to show her the depth of what he was feeling for her right then.

At first, the kiss was soft and sweet and then a burning desire had overcome his sensibilities. He wasn't clear-headed any longer. His entire life had been about self-control and he had reveled in his strength on that subject, until now. At this point, control was the last thing in the world he wanted and for the first time he opened himself to his undisciplined side. He wanted more, he wanted freedom. In the back of his mind, he feared his thirst for blood would rise, but instead he found that it was a different hunger that surfaced. A new energy rushed through him. While the intensity of it was frightening, he didn't fight it.

He pulled his hands away from her back and they fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. It was an awkward movement, but very fast. Kayce was so surprised, her eyes opened and she was looking into Edward's intense eyes. She wasn't looking at the boy that she had come to know, but she was looking at the animal within. It hungered feverishly and was on the verge of taking what it wants. His eyes were feral and intense, Kayce wasn't afraid, but empowered by his openness.

He risked everything to be this close to her. She felt a sudden coolness on her stomach and she wasn't exactly sure if it was the breeze kissing her exposed flesh or Edward's hand caressing her. Kayce parted her lips to breathe and that encouraged Edward to deepen the kiss. His tongue was icy and it sent shivers through her again. His lips left hers and they moved to her neck. Kayce's breathing reminded Edward that of a small animal's, rapid and shallow.

The fingers on his right hand creeped up her arm and slid her shirt off of her shoulder. In a lightning fast movement, he grabbed her and rolled so he was lying on the flowers, crushing their delicate petals under both of their weight. His hands reached down and grabbed her butt. Kayce squeaked in surprise. She opened her eyes and there was the vampire reflected back, but only momentarily. Then the man with an insatiable thirst for her, not her blood, but her body, her very essence, her soul, had emerged.

Deep inside Edward, he worried if he had pushed this experimentation too far, but he couldn't find it in himself to remove his hands or to stop kissing her. He knew that she saw his true essence behind his eyes, but she didn't pull away. She wasn't afraid. He has been around fear so often that he knew. Her rapid heart rate was due to her equal desire for him and his touch.

"Edward, wait," Kayce finally said in a breathless whisper. Immediately, he let her go and she looked so beautiful in a wild and carefree way. She sat up on his stomach, trying to catch her breath. Her hair was a wild mess, her cheeks were a bright healthy pink and her swollen lips were pouty and delectable.

When Edward finally panned his gaze down to her chest, he finally saw her in her bra. Her shirt was haphazardly hanging behind her from her arms. He could see her heart beating under her chest, the skin twitching with a small vibration that only he could see. But what really caught his attention were her breasts under the lacy blue, his favorite color, fabric. It wasn't lined and left absolutely nothing to his imagination, which in this instance was a good thing. She knew he was admiring her and he liked that she wasn't self-conscious.

"Okay, I'm ready, I caught my breath," Kayce said to Edward. He pulled her back down to a lying position and he resumed right where he left off. He kissed her with abandon. He wrapped his arms around her, holding firmly to her back. She unconsciously moaned into his mouth while she was running her tongue along his lips. In response, his hands involuntarily twitched.

Edward let a growl emanate from deep down in his diaphragm and in one swift movement he flipped Kayce over on her back. He held her arms down to the ground above her head. She was in a submissive position, frozen in place, breathing heavily. He was staring right into her eyes. Kayce noticed that his eyes changed color; they were almost entirely black, leaving a golden ring around the outside.

"We...have to be...careful..." Edward said huskily, in between kisses.

Kayce nodded slowly giving them both time to breathe. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest as he hovered above her. "Are we okay?" she asked.

Edward nodded himself, then shook his head, and then he laughed, "The things you do to me, I've never felt so out of control, yet free at the same time. It's scary and exhilarating. I have spent my entire existence reminding myself of how dangerous it is to be out of control, but I am finding that this is one aspect in my life that I WANT to be out of control."

Kayce searched his eyes and said, "I trust you. You are capable of greater control then you give yourself credit for."

"You give me more credit then I am due," he said quietly as he kissed her lips in quick successive pecks.

"Do you want to eat me?" she asked innocently.

Edward's eyes darkened and his voice grew even deeper than his usual, "Yes, but surprisingly not the way you would normally think. I know that you can see the monster behind my eyes...there is hunger, but I can feel a difference in this hunger. It's like I can feel the blood lust, but it's locked in the back of my mind instead. This monster is craving...touch." Edward noticed something deep within himself, a powerful strength of will. His desire to be intimate with Kayce was, by far, drowning the thirst for her blood. He felt like his blood lust was under lock and key and that he could control when it came out or not and that surprised him.

He pondered whether his new found knowledge of his being an incubus was the cause of this new found ability or if this was coincidence since he has never felt this way about a woman before. He knew that before Kayce, he was unable to ever be this close to a human being. He had always been to afraid to lose control. He would need to speak to Carlisle about this and see what his theories are.

"Kayce, being with you has caused my thirst for blood to wane. My desire to be close to you in an intimate way is so much more profound. I can't explain why that is, but it is amazing." He kissed her lips again and then he spoke, "Do you trust me?"

"Are you in control now?" she asked with a hint of worry.

Edward lifted an eyebrow suggestively, "Would you like me to be?"

Kayce blushed and giggled, but her breath caught when she realized there was a double meaning behind his words. She bit her lip as she gazed into his eyes. He leaned closer, his cool lips just brushing her ear, sending excited shivers down her spine.

"Would you like me to be in control of you?" he asked, his voice deep and filled with the only word Kayce's foggy mind could grasp; sex. She moaned quietly, her body unconsciously rising to meet his. She nodded, but that wasn't good enough for Edward. He growled again, his nose running the length of her neck to her ear again. "Say it, love. I want to hear you say it!" The tip of his tongue swept over the edge of her earlobe and she sighed with the contact. Fighting to find her voice and coherent thought to speak, she nodded again.

"I want you to be in control. Control me Edward." Edward moaned and in one fluid movement, he was in a sitting position, Kayce's legs wrapped around his waist. His lips moved hungrily against hers, one hand at the small of her back, the other at the base of her skull, holding her tightly against his body. Suddenly, he noticed she was clenching her fist, being careful to not touch him. He realized that he didn't like that, not at all.

"Touch me," he ordered his voice rough with desire. She paused, pulling away slightly, wanting to get visual confirmation.

"Are you sure?" He pressed his lips back to hers, silencing her concerns.

"Touch me Kayce. I need to feel your touch. I crave it," he said in between kisses. Kayce instantly caved, her fingers running slowly and gently through his hair, before grasping it urgently. Edward released what could only be described as a purr; it sounded exactly like a cat, a very large and dangerous cat. She smiled against his lips, her fingers running down the side of his neck. She slid her hands up and under the front of his shirt. She enjoyed the feel of his cold, hard muscled chest under her palms. "I love you Kayce, so much."

"I love you too, Edward!" she murmured breathlessly against his mouth, as she pulled back enough to catch her breath. She gazed into his eyes, when suddenly; she gasped and pulled back. For a moment Edward was afraid of what she saw in his eyes that caused her to pull away, but looking in her eyes, he saw only wonder and shock. "Edward...your eyes...they're green."

Edward started laughing, unsure where this joke had come from, but his laugh stopped short when he realized she wasn't joking. "What are you talking about?" he asked, then started to protest as she began to rise from his lap. She laughed, shaking her head, as she raised just enough to pull a small round compact from her back pocket, before settling back into her previous position. Opening it, she held it up to his face so that he could see. Smirking, he decided to humor her and glanced down into the glassy depths. What he saw was completely unexpected.

His pupils were dilated largely, so only a rim of color remained, but he expected that. What he did not expect was the forest green rims of color, with flecks of golden amber reflected there. Grasping the mirror, he held it closer, his mind desperately trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. The green eye color from his human life, how was this possible? Even as he thought of these things, his eyes began fading back to their natural golden vampiric color.

Looking back into Kayce's eyes, he sighed, as much as he hated to draw their date to an end, these new developments demanded attention and further examination. Kayce smiled, understanding showing through her eyes. Pulling her shirt back up on her shoulders, she stood. Edward's hand extended to her, grasping her's. He rose gracefully, pulling her close, resting his forehead against hers. His fingers began to slowly and sensuously re-button her shirt, his hand lingering over her heart when he was finished.

"Thank you for understanding," he murmured. He smiled kissing her softly on the nose, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Moving around behind him, she quickly jumped on his back, causing Edward to gasp before whispering in his ear, "Love you."

"Let's get you home, love." Gripping her thighs gently, he ran them to his waiting car. His mind was full of questions, his body still thrumming with this new found energy and his heart full of love.

It took a matter of minutes to drive home. "I need to talk to Carlisle. Will you be okay here alone? It looks like everyone decided to go out on this beautiful day."

He rolled his window down and leaned forward. Kayce was out of the car and she had walked to the driver's side. She bent down placing her hands on her knees, kissing Edward's lips and smiled at him. "I think I will be just fine, but how will you find Carlisle?"

"I know where he likes to go on a nice day. Don't worry, I'll find him." He took her hand and kissed the back of it before backing out of his driveway and speeding away.

Kayce waved until he was out of sight and then she went up to the house and let herself in.

Edward drove on Hwy 101 to State Route 12 and then connected on I-5 driving north, turning onto WA-539, continuing on to the Aldergrove Bellingham Hwy in British Columbia, turning right at the Fraser Hwy, turning on the ramp at Hwy 1-E driving even further until he was inside Sasquatch Provincial Park. That was where he would find Carlisle and Esme. What would normally be an 8 hour drive only took him about half that time. The entire drive he was thinking of Kayce and how he had been different with her, how he felt more human. He inspected his eyes in the rearview mirror, but only saw the rapidly darkening golden color looking back. He headed to Bridal Falls deep in the forest.

When the pavement ended, he parked his car on the shoulder and disappeared through the thicket of trees. He ran for about a mile and a half and abruptly stopped. He closed his eyes and opened up his mind, listening to everything that was near or far. The saying, "If a tree falls in the woods and no one is around to hear it, would it still make a noise?" popped in his head. Yes, it does make a noise because the animals that he encounters get really upset and scurry when that happens. Edward can't exactly hear the animals like he can the humans, but he hears their primal instincts, when they are hungry, afraid, content or angry.

This day, he heard fear and an urge to hide. A smile played on his lips and he turned east, heading toward the quietest spot in the forest. Edward pulled the ferns aside and entered a snow dusted meadow, where Carlisle and Esme were sitting on top of a rock just talking to each other. They both sensed him and smiled in his direction.

"Edward, I thought you were spending the entire day with Kayce," Esme said.

"I was, but a...complication arose and I thought it best to discuss it with you guys," Edward said with a hint of confusion and fear.

"A complication? Edward you didn't!" Esme asked, jumping to conclusions.

"What? NO! I didn't bite her, but..."

"Did you hurt her?" Carlisle asked with deep concern.

"No!" Edward said in frustration.

"Well, what else is there?" Esme asked.

"It's uh...in the intimacy dept." Both of his parent's jaws dropped open. That was the last thing they expected to hear from their son.

"You...did you two?" Esme asked.

"NO! But I wanted to. It was close."

"Uh...I think we had better take a step back and start at the beginning," Carlisle said. "You aren't being very coherent right now and I want to make sure we aren't coming to false conclusions here."

"Well, she woke up to a nightmare this morning about James killing me. It upset her very much, so I decided to take her somewhere special."

"To the museum of natural science? That's a personal favor," Carlisle said, with a playful teasing look.

Esme slapped Carlisle's his arm, giving him annoyed, but loving glare. "Stop interrupting. Sorry, please continue, son."

"Thanks, Alice said it would be a nice day, so I took her to my meadow. We had fun walking there. We passed back and forth some explicit bantering." He ducked his head, slightly embarrassed when Esme raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing too crude, Esme." She smiled and urged him to continue. "Well, we were sitting in the clearing and well...she encouraged me to open myself up to exploring our boundaries if I was comfortable with that."

"I said I would like to try...I really want to make this a normal relationship for her, at least as normal as a vampire can be with a human. Anyways, so, we began kissing. I started to think about how much I love her, how she has completed me and given me hope for my soul."

He paused when Carlisle smiled widely while Esme firmly grasped his arm, her other delicate hand covering her mouth. He smiled shyly, looking at his hands before rushing on. He knew how exciting that particular bit of news was to them, but he didn't want to discuss that at the moment. He needed to get this out before he chickened out.

"Anyways, when I was thinking about all of this, I just...I let go."

Esme and Carlisle watched him in confusion..."Let go of what exactly?"

"I let go of my fears. I have always been afraid to let myself be free and allow my emotions to come out. Since Kayce has come into my life, I have found that I have wanted to release my worries, release my fears, and just be free to express my love for her...fully and I did. When I let go of that fear, something happened to me."

"What?" they both asked, sitting at the edge of the boulder in full anticipation; if he hadn't been so frazzled, he would have laughed.

"Honey, what happened? You know you can tell us anything!" Esme said gingerly. "We won't judge you."

"Something deep inside me was unlocked...released." When he saw that they didn't comprehend his words, he leaned forward and using his hands to help create a better picture of his thoughts. "You know how you can feel the vampirism part to you? You can feel it in your mind all the time, just at the edges lurking, well this was something different, yet similar." Edward ran his hand through his hair not sure how to address this. "It is connected to my vampirism, but completely separate at the same time. I think it has always been there, but I've been too afraid to go near it because I was afraid to lose control. This time, I didn't run from it and when I allowed it freedom, it coursed through me. It was strong and ran through me like wildfire. I was afraid I had released a new portion of the blood lust, but this was nothing like the blood lust. It was just plain...lust."

Esme, anticipating Carlisle interrupting Edward's painful admission, smacked his arm again. "Let the boy talk sweetheart. Go ahead Edward dear."

"Thanks, I am just having a hard time understanding how to put this into words. It was unlike anything I have ever felt. It was sheer raw power, but this power was not like the usual vampire power. It was like a completely separate entity. This one craved something, but it wasn't blood, it was touch, intimacy, sex. When I opened myself to it, it was frightening, but I didn't fight it. We began getting more deeply intimate and I felt human to some degree. I felt like a man again. I could still feel my dangerous side, but the blood lust was shoved to the farthest corners of my mind, under lock and key and I felt that I could call upon it any time I wished or hide it away, as well. I felt that my heart was no longer under lock and key, but my vampire side was. I have never felt so much control over the blood lust. For the first time, I did not feel a prisoner to it. I felt as though I had mastered it. Kayce and I were able to be together just like a normal man and woman should be." He paused, seeing Esme's shocked expression. "No Mom, we didn't go THAT far."

"How far DID you go son?" She looked excited at the prospect, yet motherly at the same time.

Edward ran a hand through his hair again, embarrassed to be discussing something so intimate with his parents. He picked up a rock and threw it in the trees letting off some steam, but he also knew he needed all the help he could get, and Carlisle was the best source for that help. He had to tell them everything that could be important. "There was a lot of touching and groping and kissing, which led to me taking her shirt off," sighing he sat on the ground. "The effect she has on me is just, well, it's nothing I've ever known and it makes me only want to know it, memorize it and master it. I wanted her so badly, that it almost hurt to stop."

"I understand son, continue, please," Carlisle said.

"There was just a whole other side to me, but it wasn't bad, it was romantic and intimate and I was incredibly gentle with her. Like I said, I felt like a normal man with her. Kayce is always so careful to not put me in a situation I will no longer be able to control. She holds a great deal of herself back in order to help me keep control, but I had no fear of losing my control and I told her not to hold back anymore. After some coaxing, she agreed. When she did, the power rushed through me even stronger than before. I told her I loved her and she pulled back to look in my eyes, telling me the same. When she looked in my eyes, she was shocked, not afraid, but shocked. She pulled out a compact and showed me my eyes. They were green Carlisle. Green! My human eye color, it wasn't a trick of the light or anything of the sort. The pupils were highly dilated, as they are when the blood lust takes control, but this time, my eyes were green with small flecks of the gold left. As I watched and calmed down, they slowly faded back to my natural color."

"Are you sure Edward? Were they really green?" Esme asked.

"Why do you think I came all this way, interrupting your day together? I think it is the incubus in me that Kayce has told us about. I think that it has some sort of humanizing effect on me when I am sexually aroused. It didn't come out with some minor flirting, but when we started to get really carried away, almost...almost on the verge of crossing that line and making love, that is when the incubus side of me came out."

"Well son, I have talked to Kate and told them about Kayce's knowledge of your being an incubus. They being succubi have given me some insight into what you are speaking of. It isn't exactly the same as your situation, but very similar. I just want you to be really careful son. This whole 'experiment' could end badly. You need to walk that fine line with your eyes open."

Edward regarded his father carefully, nodding in return. "I understand, but what should I do?"

"Well, I think you should keep doing what you are doing, son. She makes you happy and the whole family has noticed. You aren't shut down anymore. She has told you about your ability to father a child and live a happy, full, rich life. I think you can have that with her, Edward. Don't throw it all away because you are afraid. Be careful, but you need to explore this side. We need to know what it is you are dealing with. I am sure that you won't have any objections to exploring your...hmm...romantic side!"

Eventually, he left Carlisle and Esme and he went hunting. He wanted to make certain that he wasn't going to hurt Kayce when they get romantic with each other. He really wasn't hungry, but he couldn't take that chance with his beloved's life in that way.

When Edward arrived home it was late. He stepped out of his Volvo and he could hear Kayce's deep breathing while sleeping. He walked slowly to the house and let himself in. He walked upstairs to the third floor landing. He paced the floor in front of her bedroom door. He wanted to let her rest. He wasn't sure how she felt about what she experienced today and didn't want to scare her.

Edward ran his hands through his hair and he put his hand on the door knob. He couldn't bring himself to go inside. He pulled his shirt off and headed in his bedroom. He thought that taking a shower may clear his head enough to allow him to stay in his bedroom overnight. He stepped in the shower and turned the valve to the coldest point. He let it soak him, but it really has no effect on him at all. Although, he prefers the warmth from a hot shower, cold doesn't bother him. He stood there completely naked wishing that Kayce would get up and join him.

He shut the shower off and dressed quickly in a pair of sweat pants after drying off. His hair was disheveled as he padded out of the bathroom. He approached her bedroom door once more and decided to go in, just to check up on her.

He entered the darkened room and he quietly walked to her bedside. He looked down at her tucked under her comforter and his heart melted. Edward couldn't resist stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. When she sighed, he crawled in next to her.

"Mmm...I thought you would never get home," Kayce said groggily, as though her mouth were stuffed with cotton. She cuddled with him and immediately fell back into a deep sleep. It was then that he knew he could never be away from her for very long. He craved her company, as well as her touch. He felt the vampire being locked away and the incubus being released from its dormant state.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Much Ado About Something**

The next few weeks were both exhilarating and exhausting for Kayce. School was buzzing about prom. All the girls were excitedly huddling up in the corners of the hallways talking about who they were going with and what kind of dresses they were looking for. Kayce just didn't know if she was going or not, and for more than one reason. She wasn't sure if Edward would want to go and her last school dance turned out badly.

She sat in her first period class listening to a lecture about Shakespeare's Julius Caesar. Kayce put her hand under her chin and rested it there. As of late, she has not been too interested in her studies. She really wanted to read the book and skip the lecture. She looked around at her classmates and they too looked bored. She turned her head and noticed that Bella was the only one quietly listening, enraptured.

Kayce saw movement out of the corner of her eye. A smile tugged at her lips, she knew it was Edward. He has been using his "charm" to get out of class early so he can wait for her; his daily ritual. Bella leaned back to stare out of the window as well, smiling brilliantly. She must have seen Edward at the window, too.

Suddenly, Bella threw her hand over her mouth, which made a suctioning and popping sound. She stood up and ran for the door. The entire class was now watching the spectacle and Mr. Mason's words were drowned out. She stumbled over her own feet a couple of times and tripped over a few desks. She only made it to a bare spot on the linoleum floor in front of the doorway and vomited. Laughter and groans of disgust could be heard throughout the classroom.

Kayce's inner caregiver emerged and she stood heading for Bella, who was still doubled over. "Hey, are you okay?" She handed her a tissue that she had plucked out of her bag. Bella shakily grabbed the tissue and wiped her mouth.

"I think I have food poisoning," Bella said weakly, still dabbing at her chin. Mr. Mason excused the class so he could find the janitor. Everyone started to leave single file into the welcome fresh air, celebrating their early release. Bella finally looked up and she hissed out her displeasure of seeing that it was Kayce who came to her aid. "Oh, of course it's you who has to try and help, as if the vomiting wasn't bad enough."

Kayce blinked in confusion. "Sorry, I was trying to help. Next time, I won't bother." Edward was standing in the doorway, wrinkling up his nose at the sight and smell of the vomit on the floor. Kayce carefully stepped around Bella and the vomit, walking to the doorway. Edward reached out for her and cuddled her close.

They turned around to leave when Bella spoke up, "Edward, will you take me to the nurse?" She was looking at him pleadingly.

"Uh..." Edward looked around, trying to see if anyone else was nearby to help, which there was no one. Even Mr. Mason had disappeared out of the classroom in search of clean air. Looking at Kayce for her approval, unsure of what her feelings were on the matter, he found a small smile on her lips. Poking him gently in the arm, she silently begged him with her eyes to help. "Sure Bella, no problem." Edward blew out a heavy sigh and stepped forward, reaching out for Bella's hand.

"Thank you Edward, I knew you still cared for me," she said. Edward sucked in his breath, refusing to breathe. Bella's knees buckled underneath her when she tried to bear weight, leaving Edward no recourse, but to easily scoop her up in his arms. He walked quickly, holding Bella away from his chest as far as his arms would reach.

Kayce ran ahead and Edward whistled at her, as she opened the heavy door to the office. "Thanks for getting the door, Gorgeous." He flashed his sexy, crooked smile at Kayce and then swept through the door, setting Bella down on the cot in the nurse's office.

"Thanks Edward." Her breath blew in his face and he made a terrible expression, having forgotten the need to hold his breath.

"Yes, excuse me." Edward's voice was slightly strained, and Kayce could tell he was holding his breath again. The smell of Bella's vomit must have been torture to his highly sensitive sense of smell. His eyes searched the room and found a bottle of hand sanitizer. Glancing behind him and noticing Bella's eyes closed, seemingly concentrating on keeping the contents of her stomach in place, he grabbed the bottle and squirted a liberal amount on his hands. He scrubbed his hands extremely well, appearing as if he were prepping for surgery. He reached for the bottle a second time and squirted a small amount and rubbed his face with it, appearing like he was applying aftershave. Kayce snorted with laughter, she couldn't help it. Bella's eyes shot open, wondering what was so funny.

"Sorry," Kayce said sheepishly. She didn't mean to draw unwanted attention to Edward's actions.

Noticing the nurse was on the phone, they waited until she hung up before they left. Bella made a sudden sickening noise, sounding like a clogged drain, Edward speedily handed her a trash can. While Bella retched, Edward turned his attention back to Kayce, his arm sliding around her waist, rubbing the small of her back. He leaned in close and kissed her neck. Kayce sighed enjoying the attention before pulling back a little to gaze in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed they had begun to turn a faint shade of green. "Edward, cool it, Hun. Your eyes are turning," she whispered.

"Sorry, thanks" he replied, smiling a reluctant, but grateful smile. He let go of Kayce in order to remain calm and his eyes slowly returned to his natural golden hue with each calming breath. The nurse hung up the phone and hurried in the cramped room. She fussed over Bella, which gave Edward and Kayce their leave. "I hope you feel better, Bella," Kayce said.

As Edward stepped out of the room, everyone became quiet. He paused suddenly aware of a fourth heartbeat; it was faint, but obviously there. He wondered where Mrs. Cope was, she always makes him feel uncomfortable when she looks at him. He shuddered when he remembered the inappropriate images of the two of them that ran through her mind, although he is old enough to be her grandfather, the prospect of a romance with her creeped him out.

"Edward, are you coming?" Kayce asked. He was pulled out of his thoughts and then he smiled at her. He picked up her hand, kissing it as they retreated from the room.

"Thanks for helping me, Edward," Bella called after their retreating forms. Edward raised a hand in acknowledgment as they kept walking out the door of the office.

Edward and Kayce walked toward her next class hand-in-hand. Neither really spoke, their eyes said enough. They quickly reached that 'comfortable silence' stage in their relationship. When they made it to her classroom, she leaned up against the wall. He used his arms as a cage on both side of her face, leaning in and kissing her passionately.

He didn't leave until the tardy bell rang out. They never noticed the cat calls or the whistles. "Edward, I need to get to class. I can't flirt my way out of detention like you can," Kayce whispered in his ear. He kissed her forehead before he disappeared from view.

Bella had missed the rest of her classes after vomiting in first period, but she appeared in the cafeteria at lunch. "Wow, she looks really green! I am so excited. I hope she hurls again," Rose said out loud, loud enough for the entire room to hear her.

Bella slowly walked through the lunch line. She was speaking with Jessica in hushed whispers, trying not let her gaze linger too long on any one face. Kayce noticed that she picked up water and piled her tray with pizza, an apple, chocolate pudding and a bag of chips. "Oh, this is going to be awesome," Rose said again, rubbing her hands together wickedly. "This is better than any television show."

Edward raised a brow at her in response, "Believe me, you don't want her hurling in here. It isn't a pretty sight. The stench would be just awful."

Jasper sat down at the table, looking confused, "Am I missing something? Why would Edward know about Bella's puke stench and why is Rose so excited to experience it?" He paused before leaning slightly closer to Edward, sniffing. "And why do you smell like antibacterial hand sanitizer?"

Edward rolled his eyes as Alice sat down beside her husband, a knowing smirk on her face. "Bella puked all over in Kayce's class today. Edward was forced to carry her to the nurse's office and give her objects to throw-up in. She's still quite infatuated with him and despite her vomiting; she still felt the need to flirt with him."

Jasper gave her a disgusted look and a dramatic shudder, "Well, that would explain the antibacterial cologne." Edward sighed, trying to forget the experience all together.

Rose piped up jovially. "Despite the smell, I can't wait to see that slutty snob vomit."

Emmett wrinkled up his nose with the anticipation of Bella being sick. Jasper, Kayce noticed, had his hands steepled, fingertips resting on his bottom lip and he was watching Bella like a hawk. His facial expression was that of someone trying to figure out a perplexing equation. He made no notice of Rose's bristling comments.

"You want to subject the entire school cafeteria to such torture simply for your vengeful gratification?" Emmett asked, feigning shock, though it was clear he agreed with her.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, most definitely. It would be worth it. Imagine how happy the school gossip line would be...Bella has been providing them with a full list of conversation pieces, it would last for the next month."

"You are out of luck, Rosalie, Bella won't be hurling in the cafeteria, but if I were you, Kayce, I would steer clear of her during gym class," Alice interjected.

Rosalie stuck her bottom lip out dejected with having to miss the 'festivities', then her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Kayce, I think I am going to hang out in your gym class today," she offered.

At that moment Jessica and Lauren walked by, waving excitedly at Rose and Alice, dangling their purses on their elbows. Alice and Rose waved back with fake enthusiasm, but their smirks were genuine as they shared a glance. Everyone at the table looked at them in confusion, save for Edward, who simply raised an eyebrow and began playing with the hair hanging down Kayce's back.

"What was that about?" Kayce asked. Rose and Alice simply shrugged, looking innocent and devious at the same moment.

"I guess you could say we've simply found common ground," Alice smiled sweetly and gazed lovingly into Jaspers eyes. Something seemed to pass between Jasper and Alice, as a smile slowly played across his lips. Edward gave a sudden jerk, his knee banging into the table. Kayce jumped and looked at him questioningly. He cleared his throat, quickly standing and offering his hand to Kayce.

"Shall we go for a short walk, before class begins?" Kayce noticed that Edward was trying to avoid her gaze, but she had seen the color of his eyes were a faint shade of green again. She nodded, confused and curious about what was going on, but accepted his hand. Edward took her tray, along with his, and dropped them off, before they headed for the doors that would lead outside.

During gym class Kayce dressed out in her t-shirt and sweats. As she was tying her tennis shoes, Bella had meandered in and started to undress. "Bella, you don't look so good, are you sure you want to dress out today?"

"Kayce, I'm fine. Just mind your own business," she spat out, looking venomously at her. Kayce shook her head and hurriedly walked into the gym, making sure to keep far away from Bella. While she stood waiting for class to begin, Rose arrived and sat down on the bleachers. Her expression was excited. She leaned forward hungrily, like a cat readying to pounce, waiting for any type of action. Kayce waved at Rose, who waved in return.

Bella entered the gym looking a little worse for wear. She held her hand to her stomach in anticipation of getting sick. Coach Clapp blew his whistle and walked toward the students. He wore his signature gym shorts, t-shirt, and his Adidas wrist and head bands. "Today, class, we are going to be playing whistle stop! The rules of the game are as follows; one whistle you freeze, two whistles you freeze and take a knee. If you are last to freeze or last to touch the opposite wall you are out and must sit in the bleachers over by Miss Hale." Coach Clapp looked over at Rosalie and shook his head, unsure of why she was there, but never asked her to leave. "Okay class, line up against the wall."

Rosalie rubbed her hands together, anxiously awaiting Bella erupting like a volcano. Bella stood up against the wall looking absolutely terrified. "Go," Coach Clapp yelled out. He blew his whistle once and everyone froze. Surprisingly, Bella wasn't the first one out. He yelled 'go' again and they all started sprinting. The whistle went off twice and everyone froze and took a knee on the hard wooden gym floor. Bella would be one of the first to go down, but the very last to stand back up and when she did; she would be all wobbly and even more uncoordinated than usual.

After Coach Clapp had yelled "go" again, it took moments for Kayce to reach the opposite wall. She stood there waiting for the whistle to be blown. Bella tripped over her own feet a few times, which Kayce had no idea how that was possible, especially since she had no shoe laces to trip over. Coach Clapp blew the whistle and Bella managed to freeze, but stumbling with a forward momentum once her legs stopped. "Swan, you're out. Make your way over to Hale."

Her attempt at straightening herself made her wobble even more. She fell face first onto the gym floor, bouncing a time or two. Rosalie burst out laughing and clapped enthusiastically. Bella stood up and then vomited on the floor again. On the other side of the gym, Kayce watched helplessly, while Rosalie stood up and screamed out, "yes," pumping her fist into the air.

Coach Clapp threw his clipboard onto the floor about to throw an adult-sized, child-like tantrum. "Okay, everyone out of the gym. Someone go get the janitor to come and clean up." Bella blushed furiously with embarrassment as she cleaned her face with her sleeve.

Kayce, accompanied by Rosalie, walked back into the dressing room and showered. She hurriedly changed back into her street clothes as Rosalie gushed about the happenings in the gym. "That was great. It was even better than I had hoped," Rose said quite cheerfully.

After school, Kayce, standing by the Volvo, saw Bella walk to her ancient, faded truck. She turned the engine over. It roared to life, the only sign that it was a workable truck instead of a monument lying dormant in the parking lot with seagulls circling overhead. Kayce shook her head and slid in the passenger seat after she noticed that Edward was holding the door open for her.

They drove over to the hospital and parked in the miniscule lot. "Edward, what are we doing here?"

"Visiting Carlisle." He leaned in and kissed Kayce's cheek. The next moment, she heard two loud clicks, one was Edward shutting the driver's side door and the other was her door being opened. She gratefully took his hand and they headed inside. Strangely, the tiny hospital was bustling with patients and staff.

He led her to a small office that had a placard with Carlisle's name on it. "Come in you two," Carlisle's warm voice crooned out. They entered the room and he stood, gesturing for them to sit down. Kayce was unsure of why they were there, so she sat nervously. She looked around and saw his medical school diplomas hanging on the wall. He had a large desk that was stacked with patient charts, and funnily enough, a Starbucks coffee cup that was half-full.

"Kayce honey, I wanted to tell you that I received a phone call this morning from Billy Black," Carlisle began. Her body became very rigid and tense, her earlier amusement just drained right out of her body.

Edward reached over and placed his hand under her chin, turning her face toward his. "Everything will be okay. I promise to take care of you," he said sweetly. She nodded and smiled weakly.

"Scott has been found and he is on the reservation, but don't worry, he is under close watch by Sam Uley. He is not allowed off the reservation unless we are contacted as to where he will be going. It is a measure to insure your safety and his. None of us want you two to go to same place at the same time."

She opened her mouth to speak; her voice came out in a very fragile whisper, "What if he gives them the slip?" Her eyes were terrified and she unconsciously started to rub her hand on her leg in a tic-like fashion.

"Love, do you trust me to keep you safe? None of us are letting you out of hearing range or our sight." Edward looked at her and his sincerity warmed her considerably.

"I believe you have been missing this. Young Jacob Black dropped this off just before you arrived," Carlisle said. He was beaming at her when she reached for her missing purse. Still inside, was her phone from her parents and her wallet with her identification. Everything was in perfect order and she was grateful.

"You aren't going to kill him are you?" Kayce asked Edward. She had turned to look him directly in the eye.

"No love, although I may want to, I promised Carlisle that I wouldn't do anything...rash, unless he came after you or tried in any way to contact you; then all bets are off." He kissed the back of her tiny hand and it sent shivers down her spine, thoughts of romance shoved the fear straight out of her mind. She blushed scarlet after realizing that Edward had that effect on her even in a tense situation.

Carlisle cleared his throat and smiled brightly in a knowing sort of way, "Well you two, I will give you my leave. Have fun." Kayce blushed a second time after seeing the look in his eyes and hearing his words. It was strange to know that he was in on her romantic exploration with Edward. She knew it was for her safety and Edward understanding what is happening to him physiologically, but still strange nonetheless.

Edward and Kayce stood up and walked slowly out of the hospital to the Volvo, sweetly holding hands. Kayce fidgeted with the heater vents as they drove down the neighborhood streets. She wasn't cold one bit, but she was thinking about her earlier conversation with Carlisle about Scott. She wasn't sure she felt good about Scott being so nearby. When they arrived home, Esme was waiting out on the porch. She stood waving to them as they approached up the drive. When Kayce stepped out of the car, she saw Esme come up to her and slip her arm through her own. "Edward, I want you to go out and find Emmett and Jasper. I think they are planning something having to do with Scott. I would like you to talk some sense into them."

They exchanged nods and he kissed Kayce's cheek before sprinting out into the woods quiet as a wraith. "So...Kayce have you decided to go to the prom yet?"

As they walked slowly into the house, Kayce smiled and asked, "I haven't really thought much about it. The last dance I went to turned out to be a mistake." They walked up to Kayce's bedroom and sitting on her bed with tons of prom magazines was Alice.

"Oh good, you finally made it. We have major work to do," she said excitedly.

"Kayce, you don't want to make Edward miss out on this experience do you?" Esme asked. "This will be the first prom that he has ever attended or wanted to attend." Her motherly eyes were boring straight into Kayce's, making her feel claustrophobic.

Kayce bit her lip, feeling horrible. She had no idea that Edward really wanted to go. She decided that it was her mission to make the love of her life feel like a normal teenage guy and make him happy. She sat down heavily on her bed and picked up a magazine, thumbing through the pages. Esme and Alice both looked at the magazines and showed her the photos, each one 'ohhing' or 'ahhing' over certain dresses.

Alice froze. She appeared to be playing some sort of game. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slack. Kayce waved her hand in front of her face. "Hello...earth to Alice." Just as suddenly as she zoned out she was back. She jumped across the bed and threw her arms around Kayce's neck. "I know what it is that you are going to be wearing. Do you trust me to surprise you?"

Kayce could see the excitement in Alice's face and she knew that she had beautiful taste. "Yes, I trust you. Okay. I am sure that the dress will be perfect." Alice tightened her grip and they both fell over, landing on the floor. Both girls were laughing hysterically, as Esme watched.

Esme ticked her head to her left and then excused herself. "I'll be right back, you two." She left the room and headed downstairs and outside. She saw Edward emerging through the trees. She ticked her head, making a 'follow me' gesture. They both ran out of earshot and stopped in a small clearing.

"What is this all about, Esme?" Edward asked.

"Edward, have you bought tickets to the prom?"

He just looked at Esme and scratched his head. "Kayce hasn't mentioned that she would like to go and since I have no particular reason to want to go in the first place..."

Esme cut him off, "Edward, it is every girl's dream to attend their junior prom. She hasn't mentioned it because she thinks you don't want to go. I think that it would be best if you were enthusiastic about wanting to take Kayce." Esme placed her hand on Edward's shoulder and she gazed deeply into his eyes.

Understanding flashed through his eyes. "I will take her. All I want to do is make her happy. This is a human right of passage that she will want to experience and I will be extremely grateful to experience it with her by my side. Thanks Esme." He hugged his mother tenderly and then they both headed home.

"Kayce?" She made her way out of her bedroom with Alice trailing right behind her. She followed Edward's voice to the foyer. He stood wearing his jacket with his car keys in hand. Jasper and Emmett both approached, pulling on their jackets, as well. "We have to go, but we'll be back soon."

"Okay. Have fun you guys," Kayce said, as she leaned on the door's frame, crossing her arms.

Edward leaned in, kissing her on the lips. "Bye," he whispered out. They disappeared through the front door and she could hear Emmett's Jeep growl to life. They peeled out of the drive, heading for parts unknown.

Rosalie walked inside from being in the backyard. "Hey, let's go upstairs and check out dresses. If Edward is going to prom, then we have to be there. Besides, I look good in a prom dress." She ran upstairs faster than a lightning strike and then Kayce heard, "Hurry up. I could be an old grandmother by the time you make it upstairs."

Kayce laughed and said quietly to Alice, "Technically, she is an old grandmother!"

"I heard that. Now hurry!" she barked out exasperatedly. Alice and Esme shot up the stairs just as quickly, while Kayce ascended the stairs as quickly as humanly possible. When she arrived in her bedroom, the three Cullen's were comfortably sitting on her bed and discussing dresses.

Emmett drove back toward school and parked in the lot. The three men walked through the empty corridors directly to the hallway that connects the gym and the band rooms. The class president and class treasurer were seated behind a table selling last minute prom tickets. They both looked extremely bored, but it was a duty that they had to fulfill. When they saw who had approached the table, their mouths dropped open. They were struggling to sit straighter, and in the class president's case, appear more macho.

"Six tickets please," Emmett said, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He thumbed through it, pulling out a wad of bills. "Uh...do you have change for $500.00?" Both humans looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"You're kidding right?" the class president asked. They both looked at Emmett as if he had rocks for brains. _'Who do they think they are? Is this guy trying to make us look stupid or what? What a jackass! The whole family is creepy and weird. I hope they just go away.'_

Edward just watched, lifting an eyebrow, listening to their internal chatter. If they weren't thinking demeaning things, he would laugh at the hilarity of the situation.

"Jas, do you have change for $500.00?" Emmett asked, looking through his bills. All the bills were either denominations of $500.00 or $1000.00.

Before Jasper could pull his wallet out, Edward pulled out a $100.00, nimbly handing it over. "Surely this will suffice. You have enough money to make change from that, I assume?" he said with a roguish smirk.

"Of course we do," the class president said, looking embarrassed. He made the correct change and handed it over to Edward along with the tickets. Right before they left, an enormous wave of the urge to relieve one's self washed over the hallway. Both humans stood and immediately started walking toward the bathrooms. They looked funny doing the same potty walk that little kids do.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward all started laughing at the uncomfortable situation that Jasper had put them in. "Hey, do we even know their names?" Emmett asked, looking to his brothers for help as they walked back outside into the chilly mist.

"Yeah, I have no idea," Jasper said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Absolutely none," Edward responded. They all burst out laughing again and approached the Jeep.

"Hey Ed, you can read their minds and you still have no idea what their names are?" Emmett asked smirking at his little brother.

"Em, they don't think of themselves in the third person and when we get too near, all they think about is how they want to run away, beat our asses or make out with us. Not once do I hear them thinking their own names!" Edward replied with an even bigger smirk. "Besides, like they are important enough to remember at all."

Alice pulled together the necessary items for prom within two days. "Alice, you are a miracle worker. I can't believe you pulled this off in two days time," Kayce said, while she was applying her make-up. In a few short hours she would be heading to prom with Edward. She was extremely excited.

She knew that he was taking her to Bella Italia for dinner. She had gone there with Scott, but she loved the food and she would be with Edward, so it was okay.

She heard a knock at her door and saw Emmett, leaning in her doorway, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. "Hey, how come you human girls always open your mouth when you apply mascara?" Emmett asked.

Kayce stopped what she was doing and turned around to face him with large doe eyes. "I don't know. It's an unconscious reaction to putting a mascara laden wand that close to your eye, I guess."

He winked at her, "I'm just playing with you. Your hair looks nice." He ducked back out of her room just as Kayce had finished applying her make-up. Alice had pulled her hair back into a slick ponytail and she curled the tail into ringlets pinning them in place to look like a mane of curls. She stood and slipped into her strapless dress. She approached the full-length mirror and held her dress up with her arms.

Alice stood in her room beaming at her. "Here, let me zip you up." Kayce didn't see Alice move, yet she felt a cold sensation start at the bottom of her back, rising to her mid-back. She was done in the blink of an eye. "So what do you think Kayce?"

Kayce gazed at her reflection with awe. She shouldn't have been so surprised. She ran her hands down the length of her beautiful dress. Alice has always picked out some of the most beautiful clothes, but it didn't cease to amaze her every time she dresses up. Her dress was a black floor length dress with a shirred bust and empire waist. The skirt is a sunburst pleated charmeuse with a front center beaded waist.

"Alice, this dress is amazing. Thank you. I feel like a princess," Kayce said while twirling around. A knock on her bedroom door echoed throughout the spacious room.

"Are you ready, Love?" Edward crooned out. He knew better than to open the door. Although, she was pretty sure that he knew exactly what she looked like in her dress. She leaned down using Alice for support and pulled on her black strappy heels.

"I'll be down in a moment, Edward." When Alice opened her door, Edward was gone. "Alice, aren't you going to get ready?"

She smiled in return. "The rest of us aren't eating, so we have a little longer to get ready, but we'll be there," Alice said enthusiastically while smirking.

"Aw, why on earth would you guys not want to go and eat food with me?" Kayce said while laughing.

"Because they don't serve my kind of food," Alice answered.

Alice walked with Kayce downstairs and the entire family was waiting. Edward was in his tux looking extremely debonair. The others were dressed in casual, comfy clothing. He stood up and his tux was pristine. There wasn't a wrinkle anywhere to be found. This time, he was wearing tails. He looked gorgeous no matter what he wore.

"Kayce, you look absolutely breathtaking." She could see the hint of green lining the edges of his golden eyes. When she blushed in response, his pupils flared onyx briefly. He licked his lips and tugged on his bowtie. _This was going to be an interesting night_, he thought.

"Thank you Edward, you look dashing." She approached him quickly and he planted a kiss on her cheek, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"You look and smell good enough to eat, Love," he purred out seductively. He pulled her right arm out in front of her and he slipped on a beautiful gardenia wrist corsage. The leaves were dark green and glossy. The single large bloom was extremely fragrant. She couldn't help, but lift her arm to her nose and inhale its aroma. "It smells like you, you know. Only, you smell better," Edward whispered in her ear.

"He's right, you know," Alice said with a hungry light in her eyes. Kayce knew that she wouldn't hurt her, but Edward still protectively held her close to his body.

"Tone it down, Alice," Edward growled out. Alice stuck her tongue out at him in response. He then smiled at her brilliantly, letting Kayce go momentarily to hug his sister.

Esme picked up a camera and started to take photos of the two of them. "You two are the cutest couple. Have a good time," she called out, chasing after them when Edward decided it was time to go. She was at the door, waving, with Carlisle by her side.

Like the last time they went out, the Astin Martin was waiting, freshly washed and waxed, shining in the crisp evening air. Edward helped Kayce in the car, taking extra care not to close the car door on her dress. They drove to Port Angles so she could have a nice dinner, before heading back to Forks, to the school gym.

As they were on their way, they both saw Jacob driving past in his rabbit, heading toward Bella's house and he looked dressed up. He waved at them, smiling jovially. Neither mentioned Jacob until the saw Tyler Crowley, dressed in a tux, heading in the same direction. Kayce's pulled her hand to stifle and uncomfortable laugh. "I didn't think he would do it," Kayce said shocked.

"Didn't think he would do what?" Edward asked, looking in her eyes waiting for an answer.

"Um...Tyler, he said he was going to take Bella to prom, I guess he was true to his word. That is going to be uncomfortable, especially since Bella is so adamantly against going to any type of dance," Kayce said.

Before Edward spoke, his cell phone ringing interrupted their conversation. "Hello, Esme" Edward answered. "You have got to be kidding me!" he roared out. "Put her on the phone," he said gruffly.

"Bella, what are you doing at my home?" Edward asked, pausing long enough to hear her speak. "I did invite you to go out tonight, but that was when we were last together. Things have drastically changed since then."

Kayce finally heard Bella's voice pleading into the phone, "Edward, my dad is forcing me go to the prom and I thought we could go together, preferably somewhere else." Kayce was outraged, she ground her teeth, her jaw muscles tensed and tightened. Her tiny fist clenched around the arm rest of the door; it was as if the arm rest was the offending party and she were choking it, squeezing the very life out of it.

Edward reached over and softly picked up Kayce's clenched fist. Her hand softened a bit and he was able to twine his fingers between hers, his eyes glued to Kayce's. "Bella, let me make this absolutely clear for you, I am desperately in love with Kayce. She will be receiving all of my time and energy from now on. That night that we found you on the beach with Jacob, I realized that we weren't meant to be. You are a wonderful girl, but you should place your affections where it belongs, on Jacob Black."

"But..." Bella said.

"Go home Bella, Jacob is waiting there for you right now," Edward said. He swiftly shut his phone off, stashing it inside his coat pocket. He picked up Kayce's hand and kissed the back of it. When Edward pulled into Port Angeles' city limits, he slowed down and parallel parked in front of Bella Italia. "We are a little early, so let's take a walk."

He stepped out of the car and walked around the front, before helping Kayce out. He walked her over to the nearly secluded harbor. They had a romantic front row seat to the misty sky and hearing the sounds of the ocean, a multitude of birds and boats entering in and out of the harbor. A slight breeze played at the ringlets in her hair. Edward had pulled out a small carved wooden box that sat in his large cupped hands. "Go ahead, open it."

Kayce tilted her head back and gazed into his eyes before reaching out and gingerly opening the lid with unsteady fingers. Inside the scarlet velvet lined box sat a beautiful pendant. It was a square cut red carnelian stone wrapped in delicate gold filigree. There was a tiny diamond in the center of the stone. It hung from a 20-inch gold chain. "Edward it is beautiful. It looks very old."

"Well, it is old. It was my great grandmother's and it was passed down to my grandmother and then my mother. After she died, I kept it, so I could give it to someone I love."

"Edward, I can't accept this. This is a family heirloom," Kayce breathed out.

"Of course you can. You are my family. I hope to one day make that official," he grinned. Edward pulled the chain out of the box and he closed the lid, and then slipped the box inside his pocket. He stood behind Kayce and he planted icy kisses at the nape of her neck before putting the pendant on. "It looks perfect on you, like it was meant to be there," he said.

Edward swung her around and kissed her on the lips. One hand was caressing her back and the other was lightly touching her jaw line. She lightly sighed as the kiss deepened, which only fueled Edward's desire for her. When Edward heard Kayce's stomach growl, he reluctantly stopped the kiss, grinning and said, "I better feed you. You will definitely need your strength." He escorted her to the restaurant and was seated immediately

When they arrived at the prom, it was described extremely well in the book. Upon entering the gym, it was decorated with balloon arches and garlands of pastel crepe paper. It looked as if a pastel fairy had exploded all over gym, making it a happy, peppy, artificial place.

They both looked at the area where the photos were being taken, each with a pained look on their face, but both headed in that direction to make the other happy. They stood in front of the balloon arch and smiled widely. Edward was standing behind Kayce and he wrapped his arms around her, each feeling that it wasn't so bad while they were in the company of the other.

As they were walking away from the photographer, Kayce said, "Thank goodness that's over. I felt so dumb standing inside that balloon arch."

Edward laughed and said, "I thought the exact same thing. I only took the photo because you wanted to."

"Me too," Kayce said. They both laughed and then he led her onto the dance floor. He took her into his arms and the entire room disappeared. He held her close and they swayed to the rhythm of the music. He twirled her away from his body, his fingers holding hers tightly, even with the minimal contact. He then tugged on her fingers, twirling her back to his body, holding her close once again.

As they glided across the dance floor, Edward started to kiss Kayce's forehead. "Your skin is so soft and warm," he crooned out. His hands started to roam over her body. Her dress covered her so well, yet enhanced her breasts and delicate shoulders beautifully. Her olive coloring made his mouth water. Instantly, he felt his incubus side starting to emerge. He felt emboldened and leaned down nibbling on her earlobe. Every time she moaned in gratification, it encouraged him to go even further.

Edward licked her neck just under her ear and then whispered, "Do you want to know what wearing that specific stone means?"

"Yes, I would like to hear it very much," Kayce said excitedly, shivering in response.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "My grandmother told me that carnelian enhances analytical abilities and awakens hidden talents and gifts. It is a stone of creativity and inspiration in all forms of art, particularly drama and theater. It awakens curiosity and bolsters the courage of shy people. It may help one overcome fear and doubt. Some believe that carnelian can be worn for protection especially against those who would read your thoughts or those who would work magic against you. Carnelian can be used to enhance astral vision and to end nightmares and lastly, it is also believed to enhance and stimulate sexual activity, like an aphrodisiac." His last few words came out more gravely and seductive. He licked her neck a second time. "Oh and it is said to increase a woman's fertility," he said quietly, as more of an afterthought.

Edward heard a sharp intake of breath and he chuckled, "Don't worry, Love, I don't believe in the fertility effects of the stone, my grandmother had two kids and my parents only had me; although, I am not too sure about the aphrodisiac part. I can say, the incubus in me has rather little else on his mind right now, whether that is the stone's effect or simply your stunning beauty and my enraptured love for you, I don't know. Perhaps it is both? I rather think it is all you, love"

The entire time, Kayce was holding her breath, listening to him speak such sweet words in her ear, as they waltzed around the center of the room. Edward felt her go limp. Kayce's arm fell away from his chest, dangling lifelessly. She had fainted dead away in his arms.

Emmett and Rosalie had danced their way over, which wasn't difficult since the rest of the students were all huddled up against the walls or sitting at tables, just gawking at the Cullens. "Good going Romeo! How are you ever going to get her to last in bed, if you keep pouring on the charm so heavy that she can't breathe?" Rose said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him. Anyone else wouldn't have seen the eye roll in the dark, but Edward saw it. Now was definitely not the time to joke around.

Edward pulled Kayce close to his body and he whispered in her ear. "Kayce, Kayce, wake up!" His cold fingers had brushed on her forehead and down her cheek.

She roused by moaning quietly. Her arms jerked and she gripped Edward's arms weakly. "What happened?"

"You fainted, Love. Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Edward sounded terrified that he had done something horribly wrong.

"No, I just stopped breathing for a bit," Kayce admitted shyly.

"Was I holding you too tightly?" Edward asked worriedly.

"No, not at all, you were just charming the pants off me," she admitted, while blushing furiously.

Edward breathed out a thankful sigh and said, "Love, you aren't wearing any pants." They both laughed heartily together. They started to dance again once Kayce got her land legs back. They quickly passed Bella and Jake, who were sitting at a table. Jake only had eyes for Bella, but Bella had been staring at Edward the entire time, stealing longing glances. She looked forlorn, except when she caught sight of Edward. Kayce also saw Tyler standing in the back of the room with Eric, looking livid with his rejection from Bella.

Edward started to kiss Kayce's neck and ear, as they fluidly danced around the room. She opened her eyes, and noticed that Edward wasn't watching where they were dancing, yet they were gracefully moving without hitting any human obstacles.

Edward was getting carried away, Kayce saw it when he opened his eyes and gazed at her. His eyes were black with a green ring rimming the outside. His hands couldn't hold still, they were touching Kayce everywhere, on her arms, her back, the back of her neck, on her throat and then on her hair. It was as if his fingers hungered for her warmth.

Emmett waltzed over toward Edward and whispered loud enough for him to hear, "Hey Eddie, you better put that bad boy away before your rip a hole through your pants." Edward laughed, but Emmett nudged his arm and stared directly into his eyes. "I'm serious...just ask Alice." Edward immediately stopped laughing and stepped away from Kayce.

Kayce was close enough to overhear Emmett and her reaction was to stand there blushing, fighting the curious urge to glance down. She couldn't help herself, but to look and was shocked when she did. Her whole body turned a deep shade of scarlet. She could feel the blood rushing through her ears, making a strange swishing sound. Her face felt awfully warm. She had never looked before. They were usually making out and her eyes were always closed, so this was a huge shock to her, no pun intended.

Edward glanced at Alice, who was shielding her eyes. Jasper only looked at him and moved away quickly, Alice in tow, not enjoying the heightened sexual tension from his brother and just about everyone else in the cramped gym. Edward grabbed Kayce's hand and he walked her over toward the gym doors that lead outside.

There were eyes glued to the beautiful couple as they hurriedly walked outdoors. Once they made it out in the fresh air, with the gym doors closed behind them, he swept her off her feet and carried her to a beautiful secluded bench under the large madrone trees. The moon had been hidden by fluffy cumulus clouds and would peek out every once in a while, making Edward's skin glow a ghostly white.

After he set her down, she stepped toward him and rubbed his arm and shoulder, squeezing it ever so slightly, "Does that help?" she asked him.

He jerked away, "No, it's actually doing the exact opposite." Edward ran his hands through his hair and he took some deep cleansing breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Well, what can I do to help?" she asked sincerely.

"Just stay where you are and try not to look so delectable," he offered with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Does the cold help...your problem?" she asked innocently not looking down. She grabbed her pendant and held onto it to give her hands something to do during this awkward conversation.

"I am always cold, remember? Love, the only way for my problem to really go away is for us to be together, really together and that is something that we just can't do, not yet anyway."

Kayce blushed and said, "Oh." They sat for a moment in quiet reflection. Kayce didn't want to say or do anything that would make things worse for Edward.

"Its twilight," Edward said with a sigh.

"That doesn't bother you does it?" Kayce asked.

"To be honest, I have thought that in the past and even just recently. Twilight is the ending to a perfect day, it has to end. Everything ends."

She felt bad that he saw life in that way. "Yes, everything has an end, but there is also a beginning, think of spring after a long cold winter, think of the sunrise after a night of darkness. I found you after I lost my parents," Kayce said. She smiled trying to show him that there is a bright side to what he sees as a down side.

Edward smiled back and he skimmed her shoulder with his fingertips. "How did I get so lucky to find you?"

"Oh, it's definitely fate, not luck," she answered with a smirk.

In their silence, Kayce started to think about the part of the book where he and Bella had a major difference of opinion about her being turned into a vampire. His words to Bella played through her mind. "Edward, do you really wish that you died in 1918?"

She searched his eyes, they held a pain deep down, but a glint of happiness shined through. "I used to think that, especially when I was first turned, but I have grown to appreciate my existence, especially since I have you." Edward examined Kayce's face and he leaned in, kissing her cheek. "It bothered me thinking that I would be taking your humanity away from you. At first, I thought that I would be condemning you to a terrible life, if you chose me. But at night, when you are asleep, I started counting my blessings. You bring out a more positive aspect to my usual broody demeanor."

"Edward, I do want to be with you forever and someday, I will have to be turned, but I just enjoy us the way we are right now. I don't care about being a vampire. What I really care about is spending time with you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head down on his chest.

"That's good. You have no idea how happy that makes me," he crooned out. "Your humanity is very important to me."

"Don't worry; it is important to me, too." Kayce spoke into his chest and it came out muffled, but he understood her and was happier than he could ever express.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – There's No Place Like Home**

Kayce managed to pass all of her classes and now she had all summer to laze around. Edward had taken her out on another formal date. He took her to a Broadway musical that was playing in Seattle. When they got home, he began to change out of his tux, pulling his tie loose, removing his cuff links, and unbuttoning his vest and shirt while she stepped into the shower. He didn't mind her need for cleanliness; he loved her plain, too. It was part of her alluring personality. He found her beautiful in every way, not only dressed to the nines. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a black cashmere v-neck sweater.

He was antsy to hold her and was about to lightly knock on the bathroom door to see what was taking so long, when he saw Alice's vision, it was so powerful it brought him to his knees. He clutched at his heart when he relived that small glimpse of images.

Edward flew out of his bedroom and downstairs, grabbing Alice and pulling her outside, which Jasper wasn't ready for. Edward had run with her to his meadow, but tonight, it wasn't a place for peace and relaxation. He felt tense and turned toward Jasper, who approached him with his teeth bared. When Jasper felt Edward's anxiety and saw the pained look on his face, he calmed down. "Sorry" they both said in unison. The rest of the family approached, concerned looks etched on their beautiful faces.

"What is this all about?" Esme asked. She was standing with Rosalie looking at all of the faces involved. Finally, Edward looked at Alice and nodded.

"I had a vision and it isn't good." As she explained to the family what she saw, their faces fell. Panic had spread like a virus throughout the entire family. Jasper, being a soldier, took over and began talking strategy. After some minutes had gone by, Carlisle decided to head back to the house to keep an eye on Kayce.

"While you all make a plan, I'm heading home. Kayce shouldn't be alone," Carlisle said.

"I'll go, she needs me," Edward interjected, turning to leave. Carlisle grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Son, you need to be here, just in case. You are the only one who can hear them. You, Alice and Jasper need to make a plan of action."

Edward didn't argue, "Take care of her, Carlisle." He nodded at Edward and headed back quickly.

While Kayce was in the shower, she was making sure not to get her hair too wet. She just wanted to get clean and wash her face. A couple of times she picked up her pendant and admired its beauty. With the hot water cascading over her shoulders, she begun to think about how amazing Edward is. The minutes ticked by and then she started to feel funny. A foreboding feeling had swept through her entire being. The hot water didn't feel as therapeutic as she had first thought. She recognized this feeling. It was how she felt when she first arrived and then made contact with her parents. She didn't feel debilitated like she had on those other occasions. She was functional, but knew something was wrong.

Kayce shut the shower water off and she threw the door open. She felt sure that Edward would race in there when the door impacted on the wall creating a deafening sound. She dried off and put a red and white polka-dotted Hello Kitty cami and boy briefs on. She needed to see Carlisle. She was trying to figure out a way to get past Edward without alarming him. She didn't want to worry him if she didn't have to. Kayce picked up the towel and patted her hair that had been wet from the overspray of the shower. The hairs that had escaped at the nape of her neck, coiled like a spring.

She stood in the bathroom breathing in the humid air, holding onto the counter. She felt dizzy and like some sort of energy was coursing through her, though it was not as strong as it had been before. Kayce closed her eyes and took a deep breath and fled her bathroom. Once she slipped on her floppy-eared doggy slippers, she headed for the staircase. She didn't see Edward anywhere. She had descended the third floor staircase and walked to Carlisle's office. She knocked, but knew that he wasn't in there. He would have asked her in after hearing her approach.

She padded downstairs and started calling out names, but the house remained silent. She suddenly felt like she was suffocating with the lack of house sounds, she didn't know why, but that was the feeling she was receiving. There was no creaking or settling. It was a calm night, so there was absolutely no wind. She felt utterly alone, like she was the only person left on the planet.

Kayce stood in the empty living room, feeling extremely naked and not because of her state of dress. Her ears pricked when she heard a door open and then close. Gooseflesh erupted on her arms. She felt the need to go up to her bedroom, not really understanding the need to do so, but that seemed to make the most sense. If an intruder had come in, the likelihood of him being supernatural was pretty good. She couldn't do a thing to protect herself against that. If an intruder was human, the best she could do is hide. She turned around and staring right into her eyes was Carlisle; he was nose-to-nose with her. She could feel the cold radiating onto her skin, as if she opened the freezer. She screamed and held her hand up to her heart, which was racing. She didn't know how much time she had, so she got right to the point.

"Oh, Carlisle, you are exactly who I was looking for. I think _I am _about to do something, not sure if I am going to be leaving or making contact with my family again." He grabbed her arms, noticing her fragile state and led her to sit down.

"Tell me how you are feeling," he said, looking at her seriously. His hands immediately went to her forehead and he checked for a fever, when he found she felt normal, he took her hands and waited for some sort of explanation.

"When I first arrived here I felt ill; I was dizzy with a splitting headache and on the verge of a blackout. When I made contact with my parents I felt the same symptoms, but not as severely. Now, I feel that those same symptoms, but it is like someone put a filter or a damper on it. Those other times it was an instantaneous feeling; I suddenly felt ill and then poof, I left or made contact. I had never felt the symptoms creep up on me before."

Understanding flooded through Carlisle's eyes. "You don't feel like blacking out now, do you?"

"No, I don't. I have a minor headache and felt dizzy in the shower, but it was more like an off-balance sensation than true vertigo," she explained. His face held the countenance of intense thought.

"And you blacked out when you transported here?" he asked.

"Yes, and when my parents called on the phone, I was really missing them and wishing I could talk to them. At that moment, I did feel on the verge of blacking out. I didn't pass out, but I was in the middle of a conversation with some of the kids at school and I zoned out and never heard any of their conversation after that point. It felt as if all sound had been shut off."

"If you feel like you are about to blackout, I need you to tell me or Edward. Do you understand? You can't keep this from him." He made a pleading face with her.

"I wasn't going to keep this from him, but he isn't here. Where is he?" she asked. She turned her head looking around, but saw nothing. She missed him terribly. "I promise to tell you or Edward if anything happens."

"I have a theory that you have an ability to travel through time and maybe your blackouts are the catalyst or a warning sign. I have to do some further research, but I believe that you are special, like Edward or Alice or Jasper. It is a very, very rare gift. I have never come into contact with anyone like you before, though I have heard of your type of capabilities," Carlisle said. Kayce sat there looking at him with her mouth dropped open. She never thought of her travel here as part of a 'gift' before.

Kayce reached for her neck and started to rub away a kink of tension that suddenly gripped her. The family burst through the doors, all of them running around the house and gathering things, supplies and clothes. Kayce was replaying Carlisle's words over and over. She started to get suspicious when Alice ran to the kitchen and started grabbing food and stuffing it in a huge duffel bag.

As they were bustling around the house, Edward approached her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"You need to get dressed, Love. We are going camping," he said as he climbed the stairs with her.

"What? Camping? As in hunting?" she asked in a muffled voice into his shoulder blade.

"I would never put you in harm's way. I mean we are going camping, for real."

He set Kayce down and he started rifling through the closet, pulling clothing out, throwing them in her general direction. She huffed out an exasperated sigh when a blouse landed on her head. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Love, I am just in a hurry. Pull on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. You need to wear layers." Kayce grabbed a pair of jeans that he threw at her and she started dancing around, losing her balance in her haste to dress quickly. Alice arrived and held Kayce's arm so she wouldn't fall.

"Kayce, are you okay? Can I let go now?" Kayce nodded at Alice and she pulled open her dresser drawers, pulling out a bikini. She frowned and decided to keep quiet; Alice wouldn't say or give a straight answer anyway. Alice loves being cryptic.

Alice froze and then a light entered her eyes. She ran for Edward's bedroom, grabbing an extra pair of jeans. Kayce turned around toward her closet and Edward was gone, though his voice was coming from downstairs. "You've got to hurry, Love."

She made her way downstairs and was quickly ushered to the Volvo by Emmett. When she got in the car, Alice and Jasper were sitting in the back seat. The Jeep pulled out of the drive ahead of them and Edward peeled out of the drive. He was headed in a north-easterly direction.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"Canada."

"Edward, I don't have a passport," she said in a worried tone. When amused laughter erupted in the car, Kayce snapped, "Edward, that's not funny. I don't want to go to jail."

"Kayce, you won't be going anywhere, especially not without us," he reassured her.

"Well, I hope the prison gives us a family discount. I don't want to share a cell with possible terrorists or drunken hobos." Everyone laughed again at her human innocence.

"Don't worry, you won't need a passport and nobody is going to stop us from arriving to our destination," Alice interjected.

She still couldn't shake a feeling, deep down in her gut that they were running from something. "Edward, why are we running? Did Carlisle tell you what happened?"

It was a good thing that Kayce was belted in. Edward slammed on the brakes. She was the only one that flew forward while the car slid across the wet asphalt, fishtailing to a stop on the side of the road.

"What happened?" Edward demanded, inspecting her for any sign of injury or distress.

"Nothing, Edward. I am okay." When she saw his disbelieving face she said, "Really. I just started feeling the same way I felt when I left home and made contact with my parents."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" he shouted.

"Well, because you never gave me the chance. You all came home and started running around like crazy vampires," she answered back icily.

Edward started driving again. They were mostly driving on back roads. There was absolutely no light out, but the full moon made it extremely bright.

He kept muttering, "you can't go" over and over again, as if the mantra would make it true.

"Edward, I feel okay now. I just felt like I did when I left, but it wasn't as severe. I told Carlisle about it and he told me to tell one of you if I feel that way again," she said. Edward grabbed her hand and held it.

Edward worried even more since receiving Alice's vision, but when Kayce fell asleep, he calmed a little. He mostly kept an eye on her, making sure she didn't go anywhere. The three vampires spoke quietly as she slumbered.

When Kayce awoke it was daylight. "How are you feeling, Love?"

"I'm okay. Where are we?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around, seeing greenery as the car sped down the highway.

"Canada, Ram Creek Hot Springs, to be exact," Edward said excitedly. Kayce wasn't sure where exactly that was.

"Will there be anyone there?" she asked.

"No, we will be alone," Alice said knowingly.

"Where we are going nobody can get to, well humans that is. You are most fortunate to be able to see this place," Jasper added in.

Kayce's stomach growled. Right on time, Alice handed her a sandwich and a coke. "Thanks Alice. You think of everything," she said appreciatively. She dug into her sandwich and was grateful to have it. The entire time she was awake, she never saw any restaurants or grocery stores.

Eventually, Emmett pulled off of the road without slowing down and disappeared through the trees. Edward followed suit. They were engulfed in the darkness of the canopied trees. After the car stopped rolling, Kayce got out and grabbed her backpack, swinging it over her right shoulder. "Are we here?" she said, looking around for any type of water.

"No, we are going about a mile up and seven miles back," Emmett said. The rest of the family had disappeared already. Emmett knowing who she was looking for said, "Everyone else is going on ahead to find a place to camp and set up your tent. Edward and I are going to make sure you make it up the mountain safely."

"Up the mountain safely?" Kayce squeaked out. Edward grinned at her like the Cheshire cat. "Okay, I am ready." She started marching behind the cars.

"Hey, we are headed this way," Edward said thumbing behind him. She blushed and turned around to head in the right direction. "Hop on," Edward said. He pulled her on his back and he and Emmett started speeding through the trees. It was overcast, but warmer than she had expected.

Eventually, they stopped at the base of a mountain. There were scarped rocks jutting out violently from the ground. Boulders overhung from above them. Single trees would grow out from those rocks and boulders, reaching their limbs up to the sky. Edward set her down and Kayce looked up, tilting her head back. Everything looked so ominous to her, it was very disconcerting.

"Love, you need to hold on tightly. We are going up." She looked up again and gulped loudly.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Kayce, look at me," Edward ordered. Kayce turned and looked Edward in the eye. "I am going to have t let go of your legs at times, so you need to cling tightly to my neck. Emmett will go up slightly ahead of us, and he can take you if you start to lose your grip."

Kayce looked at Emmett jump in a leonine fashion and land on a boulder just above them. She dug her face into Edward's neck and closed her eyes. "You ready?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm," she answered into his neck. Her arms clung tightly to his neck, any normal person would have been choking, but Edward was glad that she listened to him. She suddenly turned into a chicken and pulled her head away. "I think it is beautiful where we are. Can we camp here? I think I just realized that I am afraid of heights."

In response, Edward jumped straight up. Kayce screamed because she wasn't ready for his leap into the air. He landed in a crouch next to Emmett, her legs wrapped around his waist as tightly as she could. "You were saying?" he chuckled out.

She placed her lips to his ear and whispered, "I won't feel guilty if I hurl on you." Edward and Emmett laughed in response, the sound echoing and bouncing off the rocks and trees. Emmett grabbed a rock that was jutting out of the sheer face of the mountain. He used his upper body strength in order to hold on and he hoisted himself up, reaching for another rock. He climbed like that for a bit longer until he reached another boulder.

"Hold on tight," Edward said.

"What would happen if I passed out?" Kayce asked in his ear.

"Then you would fall, so you need to stay coherent," he answered. "You ready? I promise not to let you get hurt. You have to trust me."

"Okay, I trust you. Go ahead. The faster we get this done, the better." Edward reached out with one hand and he gripped the same rock that Emmett had clung to. He lifted both of their body weight easily and reached for the other rock with his other hand. Kayce looked up and saw Emmett lying on the boulder reaching down, just in case. As soon as Edward lifted them higher, Emmett grabbed Kayce's arm and lifted her onto the boulder.

She watched Edward swing his body from side-to-side. He was using the momentum to eventually swing up and land right next to her on the flattened surface. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Um...do you do this often?" Kayce asked.

"All the time. It is exhilarating to be this free, to go wherever you want to go."

"I think I want to be human forever...and next time we go camping, I will pick the spot and how we get there," she responded nervously. She was now standing about a mile up, on a boulder, looking out at the forest and uneven, rocky terrain below her.

Emmett jumped almost to a 90 degree angle to his right and landed on a tiny shelf that looked entirely too unstable. Emmett reached his arms out and she knew what was going to happen. Edward grabbed her and kissed her lips before he threw her across like she was a football. Before she could even scream, she was landing in Emmett's cold arms.

Edward jumped across and the rock shelf started to teeter, so Emmett jumped vertically and grabbed onto a huge tree root. He stood upright and it looked like he disappeared. When the shelf moved again, Kayce jumped and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck. She was hanging from his front, looking him in the eye. "If we die, Edward, I am going to kill you and make it hurt a lot."

He just kept laughing at her. She was so adorable. "Give me a little credit here. Hold on, okay." Edward crouched down again with one arm wrapped around her waist. He then leapt vertically about 20 feet, just like Emmett and he landed softly on his feet. He never had to grab the tree root. She had her head buried into his neck and she didn't move. "Love, you can let go now and walk, if you are able."

Kayce looked around and saw a trail descending downward to more stable flat land. She immediately let go of Edward, getting on her hands and knees, kissing the ground melodramatically.

When she stood up, Edward had his arms crossed over his chest, looking appropriately amused. He smirked and hoisted her on his back again and he started running over the uneven ground with the ease of a mountain lion.

Eventually they came around a bend and headed downward to a large grassy clearing with a few different pools around it. Each of the pools surfaces were steaming. "This is it," Edward said.

He set Kayce down and she ran to the first pool she saw, she stopped short and turned around. "Is it safe?"

"These are safe, there is one other back the way we came and to the right, that is way to hot for human use," he said matter of factly. She nodded in understanding.

The pools of azure were rimmed with granite rock and green grasses with Indian paint brush flowers mixed in. They danced in the slight breeze, looking like a beautiful blanket. There were evergreen trees out in the distance growing up the hill. The dangerous jagged rocks that they had ascended were barely visible now.

The largest pool was separated into two parts by huge granite rocks. There was an opening in the ground above the deepest part of the pool where water cascaded down in a waterfall. It looked so inviting, Kayce wanted to jump in. She was just about to pull her shirt off, when she saw the rest of the family approaching with big smiles on their faces.

Edward came to Kayce's side and he walked with her to where the family had come from. She hadn't seen the fourth pool just beyond where they had been standing. There was an outcrop of humongous rocks that had hidden it from view. Nearby the pool sat an erected tent. It was quite large, not what Kayce had expected at all. She saw all of her stuff sitting inside the tent. They all went to the extreme in order to make her comfortable.

It was already late afternoon, Kayce and Esme were getting ready to figure out what she was going to cook for dinner. She saw Rose taking a dip in the pool. Her skin looked pink and flushed. Rosalie ticked her head to one side, as if she were listening to something. Kayce listened, but heard absolutely nothing. Rose opened her eyes. She stood up and got out of the pool. She was absolutely gorgeous; it was almost too painful for Kayce to look at her.

Kayce looked away and saw Edward and Jasper heading in. Edward decided to go hunting, "just in case", he said. She smiled at him and waved. Suddenly, her hand went over her mouth and her eyes were shocked. Edward turned around, crouching in a fighting stance and growled when Emmett came out of the trees carrying a large deer in his arms. "Hey Kayce, eventually you are going to take up our eating habits, why not start now."

She had no idea what to say. Emmett tossed the deer off of his shoulder and it landed on the grass with a thud. She looked at the deer's carcass, "You don't expect me to drink his blood do you?"

"Of course not, Love," Edward said sweetly, while staring daggers at Emmett. "Hey Em, why don't you take that out of here, unless you want me to hurt you," Edward said slowly and dangerously.

"What, Kayce doesn't want deer steak?" Emmett asked, looking innocent, batting his eyelashes.

Kayce wrinkled up her nose at the deer and shrugged her shoulders, smiling half-heartedly. Alice pulled out a can of tuna in anticipation of Kayce's rejection of Emmett's 'dinner' and handed her the can. "Do you have a can opener?"

Alice looked at Kayce in confusion, "Can opener?"

"That's alright; I'll just have to find something else..." Edward walked over and sat down next to her, taking the can out of her hand. "Allow me to offer my services."

"How are you going to open it without a can opener and without smashing it?" Kayce asked.

Edward winked at her, "You'll love this." Edward put the can up to his mouth and his incisor punctured the can. He rotated it until the lid had popped off.

Kayce was amazed, "Huh...who knew you don't need a can opener when your boyfriend is a vampire."

He grinned at her, "I don't do that for just anyone. I take care of my woman," he laughed. He stood up and disappeared inside the tent.

"Oh, I see. I guess we have to use 'openers' of our own when we eat," Alice said. "But at least our food smells better."

"I beg to differ Alice, your food smells metallic."

"Hey, I'm not the one that has to kiss you, just keep your distance is all I ask," Alice said.

"At least I don't have to worry about getting fleas from my food," Kayce snapped back playfully.

"No, you just have to worry about terminally foul breath, high cholesterol or even heart failure," Alice answered back.

"Are you sure you can't get rabies from your food?" Kayce responded.

"Hey, I definitely do not have rabies," Edward said as he exited out of the tent in his swim trunks. She stared because he was wearing the same trunks that she saw on some really hot guys in the movie, The Covenant.

When she was coherent enough to speak, she said, "Sorry Honey, I wasn't talking about you."

Alice and Edward were walking away toward the pool up the hill. Kayce turned around and started to gather what she would need to eat her dinner. She heard a twig snap and something hit her in the center of her back, landing on the ground. She bent down and picked up a pack of fruit flavored chewing gum.

"It's a good thing I love you Pixie!" Kayce called out loudly. She heard chuckles coming from behind her.

"Good, I love you too, Fish Breath!" Kayce wondered if she did have bad breath. She breathed on the back of her hand and took a whiff. She had very good hygiene; she didn't think she had bad breath. She would have to check that out again after she ate. She was praying that Alice grabbed her toothbrush in their hasty retreat and packed it with her belongings.

Once she drained the tuna, she ate it with some pepper and salt. She grabbed a pack of dehydrated apple slices to eat. As she ate her food, the rest of the family was off swimming in the pool that humans can't go in. Kayce didn't want to think of boiling herself alive like a lobster. She could hear them laughing and having a good time together. They were usually quiet, but now they were boisterous.

After she finished eating and cleaning up the best she could, she made her way to the tent. As the sun was going down, she started to get cold so she bundled up in her sleeping bag and grabbed a book light and her novel that she took with her.

She had read around 34 or so pages and was already hooked. So far, there were intriguing strangers, a mystery house and an offer that nobody could refuse. Kayce was ready to start the third chapter when Edward had come in the tent. He grabbed a sweatshirt. "I'm going to build a fire. Come out and sit with us."

Kayce headed out of the tent and sat with the others. She tugged on her sweatshirt a little tighter for warmth. Edward had gathered logs and twigs, placing them in a small pit that he dug out. Quite impressively and speedily he lit a campfire. It sort of resembled a raging inferno. Edward sat next to her so that their legs and arms were touching.

Emmett grabbed a long stick and stripped it of its leaves. "Hey Alice, toss me the marshmallows." Alice grabbed a bag of fluffy white marshmallows and she threw them at Emmett. He ripped the bag open with his fingers and placed a couple on the end of his stick. Kayce watched the marshmallows get charred and caramelize. It looked so tasty. She never noticed herself licking her lips.

Emmett grabbed the marshmallow off the stick and tossed it to her. "Here catch." Edward caught the blackened marshmallow and threw it back at him in exasperation. The war had begun. He and Jasper both picked up their own sticks and started roasting their own marshmallows, but they let theirs catch fire and then they grabbed the tiny balls of flaming gooiness and threw them at each other. Little orange balls of flame were soaring in the inky blackness of the night. The guys all stood up and started running way to fast for her eyes. All she could really see were the pieces of fire darting around the campsite.

Rosalie screamed out in the darkness, her eyes looked sinister from the flickering light. "Emmett, so help me, if I have singe marks on my hair, I will rip you apart limb from limb." Emmett actually looked frightened, like Kayce did, but the others were all laughing. Carlisle had handed Kayce a roasted marshmallow that he managed to save from the guys. She took bites of the caramelized gooiness. As she chewed, she the whole family stopped what they were doing and watched her.

Kayce looked around at the intrigued faces, "I didn't know that marshmallow eating was a sport?" she said with her mouth half-full. Carlisle looked away, but the others kept staring.

"Sorry Kayce, you just fascinate us," Carlisle said.

"Speak for yourself Carlisle. It grosses us out. It is so gross that we can't look away," Emmett said.

Edward growled at him, but Kayce just giggled. Edward sat back down and slipped his arm around her waist and squeezed it. Kayce tilted her head up and looked up at the full moon. "The moon is so beautiful, don't you think?" She received nods of agreement and she spoke her thoughts out loud. "It's amazing that something so far away can control the tides of the ocean or people's moods. I wonder what else it can control."

Carlisle looked at her, "Say that again?"

"Um...It's amazing that something so far away can control the tides of the ocean or people's moods. I wonder what else it can control."

"That's what I thought you said." He stood up and walked away into the darkness muttering to himself.

"Did I say anything wrong?" she asked looking at Edward.

"No, Love. He does that sometimes when he is studying or researching." Edward stood up and took Kayce's hand. "Let's go swimming."

She stood and walked away from the warmth of the fire. Edward stopped and ducked in the tent and grabbed Kayce's bikini. He held her hand and walked around the outcrop of rocks to the pool that is separated into two with the waterfall. "Go ahead and change, I'll turn around and wait."

He turned his body and started to hum a beautiful tune, as he patiently waited. Kayce pulled her top off and tied the bikini top around her back. She held the top up with her arm for modesty while her other hand lifted up her hair. "Edward can you finish tying me up?" She blushed beet red when she realized what she said. Kayce turned around and felt his icy fingers swiftly tie her strings in a perfect bow. "Thank you, but I'm not done, so please turn around again."

He turned around a second time and he picked up humming his tune right where he left off. She unbuttoned her 501 jeans and pulled them down along with her panties. Kayce donned the bikini bottoms quickly. "Okay." She bent down to grab her clothes to keep them from getting wet. Before she could get them in her hands to move them, she felt a cold embrace and then splashed in the perfect Jacuzzi-like hot water. "Sorry Love, you looked good enough to eat, so I decided to change the subject."

Kayce emerged from the water, her hair soaking wet and she had water droplets that glittered from her long eyelashes. She giggled again and then felt his cool arms slip around her back. He pushed her up against the edge of the pool where the natural waterfall was cascading into the steaming water and now on top of both their heads. His lips sought hers and he found purchase on her soft, wet supple ones.

They were kissing and Kayce's arms went around Edward's neck, her legs wrapped around his waist. He purred like a lion when she moved her lips to his shoulder. Gripping her thighs, he lifted her to sit on a shallow ledge near the waterfall. It was just the right height that she could sit comfortably, while keeping her legs wrapped about his waist. Hot water cascaded down the wall here too, but not heavily enough that it gushed over their heads. The ledge was smooth from hundreds of years of water flowing over it. Kayce moaned quietly in appreciation for the hot water that ran gently down her shoulders and back, deepening their kiss. His eyes were closed, but when Kayce brushed her fingers against his cheek, it smooshed a tiny bit. His skin was actually somewhat malleable.

"Edward, your skin is malleable. It's actually soft," she managed to say in between kisses.

"Uh huh," he panted out. He then forcefully moved her away from the waterfall and they bumped into the granite rocks on the other side that separated the other pool. He was so carried away with his feelings that he didn't really comprehend what she had just said to him. His fingers traced the outline around her pendant that rested on top of her chest. She saw that his eyes had started turning black and had a faint green rim. His teeth grazed her earlobe and she moaned out her desire.

Hands were roaming everywhere and things were quickly getting out of control. She pulled back just enough to gaze into his eyes and what she saw took her breath away. They were black and the rims were a deep green, almost emerald. For a moment they both stared into one another's eyes, before Edward grasped her tightly again, dazzling her with a passionate kiss.

Edward lifted her onto the granite partition between pools and the bright moonlight bathed Kayce in its ethereal glow. He stopped a moment to gaze at her beautiful face and then her body. He spotted a couple of bruises forming on her right hip, just under where her bikini rested. "Oh God, did I hurt you?" Edward started to panic. His fingers grazed where her bruises were. As she sat out in the night air, gooseflesh erupted over her bare skin, and she started to shiver.

Edward began slowly backing away from her, his face full of turmoil, internally berating himself. Kayce knew she had to stop him now or he would never bridge that gap again. "I don't see anything." When he didn't respond, except to look pained, she said, "Edward, please."

"Kayce you don't understand, I allowed myself to think that I was less of a monster, that I could be with you like any normal man, but I see now I was disillusioned. I am a monster. I hurt you and it is unforgivable," he said.

"Edward, if you love me, you will stop being all emo and you will listen to me," she barked out. Edward paused momentarily shocked by her change of tone. "You will not distance yourself from me because of something as insignificant as a few small bruises. This _IS _normal for _human _couples. I have an older cousin who married when I had turned 15. She was 20 at the time. We were very close, she and I. She had told me about her love life, not in excruciating detail, but enough to give me the gist. From what she told me, it is not at all uncommon for couples to get carried away in their passion, leaving scratches and bruises all over one another. It's a fairly normal part of intimacy." He glanced at her, seeming to waver. She gestured to him, her arms held wide, waiting for him. "Please Edward, come back to me." He hesitated before cautiously approaching her. He stopped a few feet away from her, before asking quietly.

Edward, feeling guilty, placed his hands on her cheeks. "Kayce, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me. Given who you are, I won't always be safe, but..." He started to speak, so she placed her finger on his lips. "Don't interrupt me, I'm not finished. I am safer with you than I ever will be with someone else. I'm not clumsy or danger prone, but you can't keep me from getting banged up at times. It is normal for that to happen. Ask Carlisle about that. I bet he will attest to all of the idiots who injure themselves badly enough to where they need to go to the Emergency Room."

"Do you promise me on our love that I didn't hurt you?" he asked in a panic.

She gazed deeply into his eyes hoping to fully convey her sincerity. "You did not hurt me. I would have told you." He closed the gap and enveloped her in a gentle, but protective hug.

"I couldn't bear to cause you harm, my love." Kayce shook her head, kissing his temple.

"You didn't hurt me. You never could." He looked at her slightly unsure, but did not argue, she smirked suggestively and quirked an eyebrow. "To be honest, I look forward to getting more of your love, bruises and all." His mouth dropped open and he stared at her as though she had grown two heads. "I am serious. To be honest, I think it's incredibly sexy that you wanted me so badly; I only wish I could return the favor. Unfortunately, when we get intimate, I can't give you your fair share of love bites." She smiled coyly when his eyes met hers and then they flashed wickedly. "You better believe that I will definitely try."

Edward still wanted to feel that guilt, she could see it in his eyes. "Fine, I can't make you understand." She moved away from him and slipped into the other pool that joined the one they were in. She hoisted herself out and grabbed her pile of clothes, walking back to camp. About halfway, Edward was standing in front of her, wearing jeans and holding a towel. "Thank you," she took the towel and kept on walking.

"Kayce, where are you going?" he asked, looking deeply concerned.

"I'm heading to bed, ensuring my safety," she huffed out. Edward followed her to the tent. Kayce looked around before heading inside. Everyone was gone and she shook her head wondering where they went off to. She ducked inside the tent and pulled the strings on her top. She had the feeling that someone was with her. "I'm changing clothes, so you might want to go away," she said sarcastically, but Edward didn't move. All he did was close his eyes.

Kayce changed into her jeans and a sweatshirt. "Kayce, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you would get so upset with me worrying about you."

She breathed out a sigh, "Edward, I'm not Bella. In the books you were practically paranoid about her safety, for good reason, but I'm not her. You can't beat yourself up over something normal that happens to me."

His arms wrapped around her and he cuddled her closely. "Kayce, I am a vampire and I could really hurt you if I am not careful."

"Edward you are an incubus and I think that makes you different when we are romantic together." She kissed his lips to change the subject and that was when they both got carried away. Edward's body was still warm from the hot spring's water. His skin was flushed minimally, especially his bare chest, which was broad and firm, but when Kayce slid her hands over his chest, the skin pressed in. When she removed her hand the skin bounced back, just like a normal person.

She pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath and she peered into his eyes, which had the green rim larger than last time she gazed into them. He rubbed against her and in a lightning quick move; he swung her around until she was lying underneath him. Edward placed his hands under her sweatshirt and slid them down to rest on the flare of her hips. He was silently thanking the inventor of low-rise jeans, though he was in no hurry to thank Alice now.

Kayce's blood was on fire running under her skin. Her heart pounded in her chest, which was audible to both of them. Her scent bombarded Edward like an assault to his highly attuned senses. She smelled exotic and sweet all at the same time, the pheromones were enhancing what already existed and kicking it up 100 fold. She gasped into his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his back. She scratched her nails down his shoulder blades when his tongue flicked over her throat. She moaned out his name as he kept on kissing her and caressing her with his hands. Kayce opened her eyes and looked into his almost fully green eyes, though the pupils were so much larger than a regular person's, but his eyes were mostly green, a beautiful emerald green that sparkled with the love they both were feeling.

Edward started purring like a cat, though the sound was more of a rumble than a typical house cat. His mouth moved expertly over her lips and his hands moved to her most sensitive area and rubbed on her jeans in a massage type fashion. Seeing his desire for her brought her own desire so much closer to the edge. Looking into her eyes seemed to do the same thing to Edward, as his hips unconsciously rocked up against her, ripping a gasp of pleasure from her throat. _Slow down...slow down_ Kayce kept thinking. Yet as their bodies continued to move against one another, her mind became a giant fog of passion and her coherent thoughts never made it to her mouth. Suddenly, she found herself at the precipice of desire, quickly falling over the edge in satisfied pleasure. The sounds that came from her throat would have embarrassed her, had she not been so caught up. She almost hyperventilated because she had never felt that sensation before.

She opened her eyes in surprise as she heard Edward making similar sounds of satisfaction and what sounded like the muffled sound of ripping cloth. His arms held her tightly against his chest, as his breathing began to slow. He laughed gently, pulling away to look into her eyes. She smiled lazily as she gazed into his face. It was alight with passion, love and a tinge of guilt.

"That...wow. That was just..." He couldn't seem to form the words he wanted to speak, his gorgeous lopsided smirk warming her heart. He opened his mouth to speak again, when he suddenly looked down in mortification, and then Kayce was holding nothing but air. She looked about desperately, confused as to why he had suddenly disappeared.

"Edward?" she called out tentatively. In an instant he was standing at the entrance of the tent. He smiled apologetically, before murmuring quiet reassurances that he was still there.

She was stunned into silence. She stood up and walked on legs that felt weak, as though she had run miles. He grasped her hand gently and she glanced uncertainly into his face. She decided to ask the question that demanded attention in her mind.

"What happened just now? Why did you disappear?" She tried to hide the sound of hurt that suddenly shook her to the core. Edward gently lifted her chin with a finger, gazing deeply into her eyes. She was surprised by the embarrassment she found reflected in his eyes.

"Do you remember Alice's vision during prom?" Kayce thought hard for a moment, before her cheeks flushed with the memory of Emmett's words to Edward during their dance. Seeing that she remembered, Edward gave her a look like a child with his hand caught in the candy jar. "Let's just say that her vision of ripped pants wasn't too far off." Kayce's mouth dropped open before she could stop it and her cheeks flushed even deeper. It was then that she noticed he was wearing a different pair of jeans then when they had first entered the tent.

"Have I offended you with what just happened between us?" he asked, cautiously, as though he were afraid of the answer.

Kayce shook her head adamantly, lovingly rubbing his cheek. "No, of course not. It was much farther then we have ever gone before, but we really didn't do anything wrong...did we?" Edward glanced at her coyly, pushing her damp hair from her face.

"I will tell you that my mother did not raise me to be so brazen with a woman, regardless of my profound love for her." Kayce looked down feeling ashamed. He bent down low enough to recapture her attention. "However, I do love you and despite what we experienced, as long as I have not offended your honor, I do not think what we just did was overtly wrong." He paused before continuing, quietly, astonishment written in his features. "What we just shared, was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my entire lifetime, thus far, but perhaps we should refrain from such activities until it is safe for me not to wear clothing."

He sat down and helped her get into the sleeping bag. "I can tell you that I cannot wait for the honor of calling you my wife and I'm not just saying that because of my desires for your body."

Edward stared at her a moment longer, leaning down he gave her tender hug, whispering in her ear, "Thank you so much for loving me, for understanding me and for always understanding how to put me at ease. You truly are the missing piece of my soul." He pulled back to look at her with severe discipline. "But you _must_ promise me that you will tell me if I _ever_ begin to hurt you." Kayce smiled and promised, before falling into a deep satisfied sleep.

Edward hated to leave her, but he needed to see Carlisle. Edward lightly kissed her cheek and made sure she was warm before he walked out of the tent. Eventually, he found Carlisle not too far away with his doctor's bag and some other supplies. Carlisle was holding Edward's destroyed jeans and placed them in a plastic bag, sealing it. "Carlisle what are you doing with my jeans?" Edward furrowed his brow waiting for an answer.

"Okay, don't get mad, but we heard everything. I will be checking your DNA. I am intrigued to see what similarities your...ahem...DNA has with that of a regular human male."

Edward was a little embarrassed, but this needed to be talked about. Strangely, his cheeks were flushed ever so slightly. Carlisle carefully peered into Edward's eyes, which were still mostly emerald in color. He pulled out a penlight and shined it in his eyes, seeing the pupils grow smaller with the addition of the light. He then touched his face, turning it this way and that in the moonlight. His skin still glittered in the light, but what really caught his attention was that he was able to leave a slight indentation in his cheek. "Fascinating...utterly fascinating. Edward, take your shirt off for me please?"

Edward did as he was told and he grabbed his shirt and lifted it over his head, holding it in his pale hand. Carlisle walked around Edward in a circle, inspecting his skin. "Son, are you aware that you have scratches on your shoulder blades?"

"Are you serious, Carlisle? How is that even remotely possible?" Edward asked. He turned his head around, but couldn't properly see them. Carlisle's fingers probed the raised scratches, which were rapidly healing. Edward could feel that and marveled at this new found revelation. He tilted his head back and stared up at the huge round moon hanging in the sky, trying to figure things out, he sort of felt like a circus freak being examined like that.

"Carlisle, am I turning human?" he asked with a spark of desire. Carlisle couldn't help but to put his hand on his shoulder and sit him down on the overgrown grass. He sat down in front of Edward and looked him in the eye.

"No son, never confuse your being an incubus with becoming human. That would be a fatal error in your judgment. You are and always will be a vampire." Edward looked slightly disconsolate and confused. He put his hand up to his stomach and held it, as if he had been punched in the gut. A part of him really wanted to be human and he momentarily mourned that loss.

"I think it is time we further discuss what I have come to understand about incubi. There was a time vampires and all creatures of mythical proportion were hunted and destroyed. In some lands, we were destroyed to near extinction. I theorize that select vampires found a way to survive, through evolution. Vampires having sex with a human is unthinkable, impossible. Vampire bodies and human bodies are not compatible with one another. You know that as well as I. That is where the incubus comes in. The sole purpose of an incubus is to have sex, procreate with a human. You are able to better disguise your true vampiric nature. Your bloodlust fades, your teeth dull, your skin warms and softens slightly. You are better able to control your strength and actions. In essence, the incubus is then able to have intimate relations with a human, without killing them or even harming them, in most cases. Your genetics are passed down in the form of a half human, half vampire child." Carlisle peered into his eyes waiting for Edward to react to his words.

He just sat there looking out into the trees. "But, why me? How am I an incubus and you are not or jasper or Emmett?" he asked pulling his shirt back on over his head. He then ran his fingers through his hair; it was an unconscious habit that he had formed when he is uncomfortable.

"It is unclear to me the precise details of how this happens, but I have my theories." He waited for Edward to encourage him to give him an answer. He wanted to make sure Edward was really ready for the news. "In my research, I found that becoming an incubus is very rare. It takes the correct genetic codes and perfect timing. I believe that you, the human, must carry the dormant genes of an incubus to start with. That means that somewhere in your ancestry, there was a woman, who conceived with an incubus, thus bearing the genealogical line that lead to your birth. I have dug through your history, Edward and found one such case; I believe that proves this theory. There is little record of it, but enough to bring my suspicions to light. You must be turned by a vampire, who is either an incubus or was turned by an incubus. This is very rare, you understand, as incubi are men and therefore, rarely go outside of their preferred eating habits of the female population, cases like my own, were unique."

"You..." Edward was startled, yet perversely intrigued by the new twist in Carlisle's story.

Carlisle continued, "At the time of my turning, the villagers were in an uproar, their daughters were having night terrors, terrors of a man coming into their rooms and engaging in sexual activities with them, some of which became pregnant. This was one of the many occurrences that prompted my excursion that night. I think the vampire who attacked me was starving. The villagers were steadfast guarding the women and children. With that added protection, he had not been able to visit the women of the village and had been forced into hiding. He came across us and attacked me out of simple starvation, thus his genes passed to me, through his venom that poisoned my body and I became a carrier. However, I must not have had any ancestry of women bearing children from incubi, as his venom did not cause me to become an incubus. When I turned you; however, I passed the incubus gene to you. That particular gene activated the dormant incubus gene that you carried and now, here you are an incubus."

Edward stared at him in shock, trying to absorb everything that was just said. Carlisle leaned closer, placing a fatherly hand on his shoulder in comfort. "This is a very rare gift Edward; do not deny who you are. You are an amazing man with a wonderful mate, who happens to be human. Take advantage of that son." Carlisle turned to leave and he turned back quickly. "Oh...one more thing, son, about Kayce's comment on the moon earlier. I have another theory. I think the moon has some sort of effect on her ability to travel the spans of time. When she arrived, the moon was full. The intensity of her experiences seems to grow with the moon's fullness." He glanced up at the full moon, inspecting it, hoping to unravel its mystery. "I think you should prepare yourself...for the possibility that she might be preparing to..."

Edward interrupted, "No. She's not going anywhere. She's staying here with us. It's just a theory."

Carlisle nodded and whispered, "I hope you are right, son." With that, Carlisle retreated into the woods to find Esme. He was feeling particularly frisky, given all they had heard earlier. He and Esme were secretly excited with the night's events. They both are highly anticipating having grandchildren.

Edward walked back to the tent and just stood there. He watched Kayce sleeping peacefully. She was so beautiful. He couldn't live without her. He realized that she was his everything. He now really understands how his brothers feel about his sisters. He had deluded himself into thinking he understood before, but now he truly knows.

He noticed that Kayce was dreaming because her eyes were moving back and forth. "I hope you are having sweet dreams, Love," he whispered. At around 3:00 in the morning she woke. "Edward...I feel strange."

"Did you have a bad dream, Love?" He rushed to her and sat down, placing her head in his lap.

"I was dreaming about my parents and how much I missed them. I woke up feeling strange...like I did when I left home."

"You're not going anywhere. You have to stay with me, okay."

Groggily she nodded her head and said, "I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I want to stay right here with you."

He bent down and kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. Eventually, she started to fall back to sleep. Before she succumbed to it, she whispered, "I don't feel weird anymore. I feel normal, just extremely tired."

A half hour later, Alice approached the tent, "Kayce, wake up. We have to go."

"Alice, what are you doing?" Edward whispered.

"They're coming. We have to go, now." Alice said, looking tense.

Edward rubbed his cool hand along Kayce's jaw line. "Love, you need to get up."

"Mm kay, just give me five more minutes," Kayce said half asleep. Edward sat her up and held her by the shoulders. She yawned and stretched out her arms. She tripped out of the sleeping bag and headed out of the tent. The others were there, appearing tense and on the look out.

"What is going on? We can't keep secrets from one another, remember?"

"Kayce, the Volturi are after you. We have to go now, before they find us," Edward said. He took her hand and held it. Emmett was crouching low near the tree line, just waiting. Jasper mimicked his stance closer to them.

"Alice, tell me what are our options," Kayce asked. She ran her hand through her hair and paced the meadow. The others were standing with similar worried looks on their faces.

"Well, we have only two options here and neither is good," Alice answered. "We broke the law by bringing you, a human, into our home."

"And the punishment?" Edward stood up and he looked like he wanted to keep Alice quiet. "Edward, I need to hear this, please continue Alice."

"The punishment is death for us all," Alice said, while burrowing into Jasper's side.

"What happens if they don't find me?" Kayce looked at everyone with a knowing kind of look.

Alice stood stock still and her eyes glazed over. Suddenly, a smile spread across her face.

"No...No, I won't allow it," Edward said, pointing his finger at Alice. He turned toward Kayce and gazed in her eyes, pleading. "I have waited over a century to find you. I didn't find you so I could lose you again," Edward barked out. "We will run, I can protect you. Let's go, just you and I." He picked her up and he started to run.

"You can't make it work Edward, every one of your plans is thwarted and they find her. You have to let her go; she has to go back to her own time! That is the only option where everyone lives, especially Kayce!" Alice pleaded, trying to convince him while the whole family ran with him.

He was really angry and lashed out. "No, I won't let her go. Instead of tearing my heart out, why don't you try to be helpful to us?" Esme looked at him with a broken heart. She didn't want to lose Kayce or have Edward die of a broken heart.

"Edward, put me down," she cried out, but he wouldn't listen. "If we both run, what is going to happen to the others? I can't run away and let them die for me and you know that is what will happen. If the Volturi are as persistent and lethal as they are described, it will only be a matter of time before they find me and I can't let my family be murdered for me. Edward, if you love me you have to let me go."

He reluctantly put her down and he faced Alice. "We only have minutes, maybe less," she said sadly.

Kayce stood in the moonlight with Edward and she held his hands in hers. "Edward, I love you, I have loved you...well...since you were a character in an exciting book. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would meet you face-to-face and actually fall in love with the most intelligent, sweet and humorous man this world has ever known."

Edward's heart was swelling with love and the intense feeling that he has finally found 'the one'. "I love you, too. It took me a while to finally figure that out. I think I knew the whole time, but was too stubborn to admit that to myself or anyone else." He brought her hands toward his lips and lightly kissed them. He would speak between kisses, "I love you. I love you..."

She started to wish that she were home with her parents, the intense desire to be home spread through her body. Kayce felt weak, like she would pass out. She recognized this intensely uncomfortable feeling and realized that she would either be leaving or make contact with her parents again. She hoped it wouldn't be the latter, for everyone's sake. This dizzying feeling wasn't all from Edward's dapper good looks, witty charm and sexiness that exudes from every pore of his glorious body, it was something else, something within her, she could feel it deep within her bones.

"Edward, if I disappear, I want you to know I love you. I always have and always will. I will do everything I can to find you again."

She leaned in to kiss his lips. The feeling of dizziness and nausea swept through her entire body, as her ears started to ring. Her kiss turned panicked and life dependent. Her hands clutched at his t-shirt, then snaking under it, resting on his chest, wishing him to be as physically close as possible. She wanted all of her love and devotion to come through in this kiss. She needed Edward to know how she feels.

The rest of the family witnessed their kiss and they all aww-ed. Kayce spoke through the kiss one last time. "I love you all..." and she was gone. Edward's arms were wrapped around air. The moonlight shone all around and there was no sign of her in the woods. The family just stood there wide-eyed and disbelieving that their newest family member had disappeared without a trace.

Edward fell to his knees with a look of despair on his face, his hand reaching out to where his beloved had been standing moments before. Two black shadows were deftly moving through the blackened thicket of trees. The Volturi guards, Demetri and Jane, emerged. Their eyes glowed like burgundy wine, dark and treacherous. They were wearing black hooded robes, so their movements looked like they were floating through the air like wraiths straight for Edward and the others.


	24. Chapter 24

**HUNTERS MOON**

**AN: This is a preview of the next story in this series, Hunters Moon. Enjoy. **

"Kayce ran gasping through the house of mirrors, her heart beating staccato to the rhythm of her fear. She thought she saw a way out only to bump into another mirror. Over her shoulder she kept seeing the reflections of her pursuers in the mirrors, yet which images were real, which were not? She could feel them closing in on her. It was a feeling heavier then the worst claustrophobia. Panicked, she turned and ran straight into a hard form. Kicking at her assailant, her screams were muffled by a firm, but gentle hand. "Quiet Kayce, they'll hear us."

Kayce stopped her movements instantly and her eyes filled with tears. It wasn't an assailant, it was Jasper. Seeing that she was no longer thrashing her arms and legs, somewhat relaxing into his embrace, he removed his hand. "Jasper, how did you get here?"

"I am not sure. I think it was your special ability. However, I can tell you two things; firstly, we have to get out of here before they kill us. Secondly, if you don't find a way to get us back to my reality, Edward will die!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Hunters Moon**

**A/N: This is the first chapter of Hunter's Moon. I decided to put all four books into one story. It just makes it easier that way for posting purposes. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 25 – The Punishment**

Left in the meadow mourning their loss, Esme prayed that Kayce would be alright. Edward heard the new arrivals' internal voices, but he didn't move a muscle. He was utterly heart broken. Nothing mattered any longer.

Edward fell to his knees in the wispy grass with a look of despair on his face; his hand reaching out to where his beloved had been standing moments before. His face twisted into a mask of sheer pain. Two black shadows were deftly moving through the blackened thicket of trees. The Volturi guards, Demetri and Jane, emerged. Their eyes glowed like burgundy wine, dark and treacherous. They were wearing black hooded robes, so their movements looked like they were floating through the air like wraiths straight for Edward and the others.

"Jane, Demetri. How may I help you?" Carlisle asked kindly, extending his hand to shake theirs. Demetri shook his hand firmly, but Jane never extended her's. She kept looking at them with disdain.

"Where is the human?" Jane asked in a business-like fashion. Her eyes roved over the family expecting an answer.

"There is no human here," Jasper supplied, looking around him.

"We were told you are housing a human. We can smell her on you," Jane said staring straight at Edward, scrutinizing his posture with a shrewd eye. Carlisle stepped to the side inconspicuously, momentarily blocking Edward from Jane's view, causing her to regard him with narrowed eyes.

"We come here to get away from humans. We live among humans, but why in the world would we want to live with them? We are not in the market for a pet, I assure you. Who told you such a wild rumor?" Carlisle said assuredly.

"That is of little consequence. What matters is the truth or falsehood behind the report," Demetri said sternly with a flourish of his hand. "Now answer the question."

Smiling disarmingly, he spread his hands wide, looking about the valley. "We came out here in order to get _away _from humans, my friends. Had we done what you accused us of, you would have found your evidence here. You can not hide a human, certainly not from a Volturi as gifted as you, Demetri. Surely, you've used your abilities to search the area already. If I remember correctly, you get into the person's mind in order to find them, yes? Can you sense the human of which you speak?"

"I can tell you that a human has been here recently and that same smell is all over you. However, you are correct that there is no human anywhere near our location. If there was, I would have found her by now," Demetri said peering into the woods. Jane glanced at Demetri in annoyance.

"Perhaps, there is no human here now, but there was and you are hiding her somehow." The family said nothing. Jane smiled wickedly, stepping around Carlisle and walking closer to Edward. "Answer me one thing, if you can, without lying this time. What's wrong with him?" Edward tensed slightly as she drew near and began walking circles about him.

"You've happened upon us fresh from a family squabble. You understand how it is, living with others for an extended amount of time. It tends to make vampires a bit fastidious now and then," Esme quickly came to Edwards rescue.

Jane however was not buying any of it. "Lies, again! There was a human here, somehow you have hidden her and this one suffers from her absence." She crouched down in front of Edward, gazing at him as though she were a hawk about to swoop down upon its prey. "This deception will not last. You will tell me where she is and the sooner you tell us, the sooner we can dispose of her and get on with more important matters."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Edward finally said, as he stood up, his voice devoid of emotion, yet ice cold. "We are around humans all the time, we try to blend in. Of course we smell like humans. There is no human here and unless your _omnipotent_ _powers_ are not as wonderful as they are said to be, you would know that by now," he said defiantly, looking down on her petite form.

Jane didn't like that answer one bit. Staying where she crouched, her eye gave a vague twitch, her unseen powers sending Edward to the ground in unyielding pain. "I will show you power, foolish boy," she whispered with bitter delight as Edward started to shriek and writhe under the pain.

"Jane, we are under orders not to hurt them," Demetri huffed out. They stared each other down, but after a few moments of an unspoken debate, Jane stood, dusting her hands off as though dirty. Edward finally stopped writhing, gasping for breath when she released him from her power's grip. She looked a little dejected, having her fun put to an end so quickly.

Then she glanced back at Edward. "Don't worry; play time isn't over just yet, simply postponed. We'll have more fun soon enough. And when I am done, you will be begging me to kill the pathetic human." With that, she walked back to Demetri's side.

"Aro requests your presence. A plane is waiting for us to board. We shall go now," Demetri said. The Cullens followed wordlessly through the forest, as if they were all going together on a planned moonlit hike. Eventually, they made their way down to a road that had waiting cars with a minion behind the wheel. Demetri and Jane both got into the two separate SUVs with the Cullen's splitting up and getting in either one.

They drove to a miniscule airfield in utter silence. Esme sat between Edward and Carlisle and she held both of their hands. She held Carlisle's for strength and support and Edward's to offer a mother's love and tenderness to her grieving child. They looked calm and collected, yet their eyes held an inner fear. A private leer jet was waiting for them. The group of vampires all used their exceptional speed to exit the SUVs and board the plane in the veil of darkness. If any humans were about, they would have seen absolutely nothing.

The entire family all sat together, all not speaking, all uncomfortable. Jane and Demetri both faced them. Demetri wore a mask of serious intensity, whereas Jane just kept smirking at them. They all had become still as a marble statue, nonmoving and giving icy stares throughout the cabin; one would think the plane would go down due to the layer of frost.

When they landed in Italy, they were driven into the heart of Volterra and escorted through the stone tunnels. As they entered the throne room, Aro, Marcus and Caius were all seated; looking amused and then delighted to see Carlisle. "Ahh...Carlisle, my old friend. I do wish we would have been meeting under better circumstances. You never call, you never write, I haven't seen your face since you left us all that time ago," Caius said.

"I apologize. I have been busy with my family," Carlisle responded cordially, but his eyes were tight with concern. Aro merely nodded with an understanding smile on his face. Where is the human child?"

Jane approached Aro. She bent down and he touched her face in a slight caress across her cheekbone. His eyes flashed and he abruptly stood and approached Carlisle, holding his hand out to him.

"We don't have the human child, as we have told Demetri, old friend," Carlisle answered. Aro clasped his hand and Aro saw everything that ever was and is.

"Ah. Kayce, is it? She is rather exquisite. For a human, that is." Edward growled quietly. "Where exactly did your human, Kayce, go and what kind of power does she have, exactly?" Aro asked like an inquisitive child. He had taken everyone's hand and each time, he just grinned even more widely. He moved to Edward and just smiled at him before he extended his hand to him.

"Edward, you have such restraint...there is something about you my boy...just under the surface. I just can't quite grasp what it is." Aro gripped his hand a little more firmly. All of the guards watched with bated breath, hoping for dismemberment and a good bon fire. His face slightly vexed, let go of Edward's hand and slinked over to Alice. He grasped her hand as if he was going to kiss the top of it, but he just held it and closed his eyes. His eyes popped open and he cocked his head to one side, raising a single brow, gazing into Edward's black eyes and then back at Alice, "Well now, that is quite interesting, isn't it?" His face was aglow with his solved enigma, but his eyes held an inquisitive hunger.

"Please Carlisle, I would like to see you and young Edward and Alice in my private chamber," Aro said genially. He glided away, expecting them to follow. When he noticed that Jasper had started to follow behind them, he stopped and repeated, "Only Carlisle, Edward and Alice. The rest of you can wait her with the others. I am sure you will be quite comfortable," Aro commanded and that was the end of the matter.

They all entered a circular chamber made entirely of stone, each vampire quiet as a church mouse. Aro, slowly for him, made his way regally to an office desk. He took a seat behind it and faced his guests, steepling his hands, smiling devilishly. The anxiety in the chamber was so high; it was as if a veil had been draped over each of the Cullens.

Carlisle placed a hand on each of his children's shoulders to offer his strength. Aro was very collected; he seemed unaware of the anxiety that riddled the room. Demetri had entered the room; probably make sure his liege was alright.

Aro signaled to Demetri and he approached him without looking at the others or uttering a single word. He nodded and left the room. He soon returned with a human female in tow. Alice took the human's appearance as she entered. She was a mousy appearing woman wearing white linen slacks and a pretty pink blouse. Most human males would find her attractive, but she saw nothing spectacular.

"Edward, I would like to see you demonstrate your incubus ability," Aro said like an adult who doesn't know how to speak to small children; it was over the top and too friendly.

Edward was outraged. He would never betray Kayce like that. "No. I won't do it," Edward answered. The female had begun to disrobe and sit down seductively on a large comfy Italian leather chair. Aro looked amused that this woman would get naked and have sex with a complete stranger, a vampire stranger at that. Aro leaned forward as if he were trying to better see the show.

Demetri had circled around, approaching Edward from behind and pushed him toward the woman. He growled menacingly and jumped backward over Demetri's head landing behind him, crouching, waiting for a physical altercation. While Demetri laughed wickedly, the human never reacted to what she witnessed. She had a look on her face like Edward was a delicious snack. She was working for them, waiting for the opportunity to be turned.

"I demand that you use your incubus ability," Aro barked out, it was so abrupt and echoed in the room with finality. He was standing, as he pounded his fist on the desk, which collapsed.

"Absolutely not! I will not whore myself out for your sick, twisted pleasure or experimentation," Edward said adamantly. The human woman looked upset, not because of the raised agitated voices, but that he would reject her.

"Aro, please, let's discuss this, you and I. Surely, we can come up with a meeting of the minds," Carlisle said calmly.

"Out of friendship for Carlisle, I was attempting niceties. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this; however, with your stubborn arrogance, you leave me no choice. We will convene back inside the main hall and discuss matters of judgment."

They all walked back to the main hall. Carlisle, Alice and Edward joined their family members. Aro approached Marcus and Caius. They deliberated amongst themselves. They never spoke words, but Edward heard everything. He remained silent through it all.

"Edward, we are giving you one more chance to show us your incubus ability," Caius said, looking intrigued.

Edward turned to gaze at Alice, then stepped forward, his face free of any emotion. When he spoke it was firmly, "The three of you..." he turned and looked at the guards, "All of you...can go to hell."

Aro flew over to Edward and stared in his eyes. "Edward you are showing extremely bad manners in your gracious host's home." He slapped his face in order to insult him. "The punishment for harboring a human shall be imprisonment for young Edward and Alice shall stay as our guest for...well I am feeling generous...a decade, though we may give you an early release for good behavior."

"No, I won't allow you to take my family members," Carlisle barked out. He stepped forward in an attempt to block his family from harm or mal intent.

"Ahh...Carlisle, I count you among one of my dearest friends. However, the rules of Volterra must stand. If you refuse our generous terms, I will have no recourse but to change our punishment to death for the entire family. Surely, you must see the wisest choice here." He nodded to his guard and they circled the entire family like vultures.

"We'll do it." Alice said. She turned around to look at her family and then up into Jasper's eyes. "It won't be for long, I promise. Everything will turn out they way it is supposed to." Aro held out his hand and took Alice's so she could stand at his side, he grinned widely, as if he obtained more information from a vision of Alice's. Jane approached them and held out a robe, just like that of the others in the guard. Alice donned it while Aro muttered, "Fascinating...there is another. As for the girl, we have no recourse, but to search her out and find her."

"No," Edward growled out.

"I'm afraid so, my dear boy. Aside from her being a liability, she is simply too much of an asset to lose. Isn't that intriguing, she could be a most valuable asset and your greatest liability. It will be delightful to see how this plays out. In the meantime, we will search out someone fit to hunt her down and bring her back to us. You two will stay here in Volterra and the rest of you may return home, under close supervision, that is. You may say goodbye to your loved ones and then Alice you will be shown to your quarters. Edward you will be placed in a holding cell and it will be you who will be incarcerated in the pits of hell."

Edward was able to say goodbye to Esme, he hugged her fiercely. "I love you Mom. Take care of the others for me. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Demetri, Felix and Alec approached and grabbed Edward pulling him away from the family forcefully. Alice, knowing she was unable to help Edward, was able to stay with the family and say a proper goodbye. She was heartbroken to leave Jasper, but she knew she would see him again.

"Don't worry, I will call you in a few days," She said encouragingly.

Demetri had taken Edward down to the holding cells. He was placed in a small 10 x 20 stone cell. The ground was covered in filth and straw. You could hear water dripping down the stones, landing on the stone floor...plop...plop...plop. Edward was unsure if there was a natural water source somewhere in the dungeon or if Aro had that installed as a form of torture. On the back wall of the cell, iron shackles hung, fit for a mythical giant. Demetri had placed each of Edward's wrists in the shackles and then his ankles.

There were three very large guards standing watch and Edward was sure that they have the ability to drain your energy, though he had fed the night before, he was suddenly ravenous. "It's not like I am going anywhere, Slim," Edward called out, smirking at the large bulky vampire.

"Quiet," the large vamp in the cell ordered. He approached Edward and punched him in the face. The other two were outside the locked cell on either side of the door. "You do know that we will find your pet human," the one at the door said with a chuckle. "I for one can't wait to see how she tastes," he laughed out.

Ignoring his comment, Edward said, "Is that all you've got. My human grandmother could hit harder than that, Slim."

For hours Edward kept reading their minds and giving as much as he got. He was a master at insults, which, in turn, made the guard angry enough to strike him over and over again. "So...shorty..." Edward called out. The guard was by no means short, but he was slightly shorter than Edward's 6'2" frame. The guard growled while furrowing his brow with intense hatred. "Heidi turned you down did she? That's rough. Though, her calling you short, bald and ugly was not too far off base, you really are. Perhaps she meant it as a compliment. There is little else to compliment you on." The guard stepped closer to Edward and raised his hand, but the other guards entered the cell, which suddenly became cramped and grabbed his peer's fist. "Of course, if you decide to give up on Heidi, your friend over there would be more then willing to take you up on that offer you made to her. He finds your baldness attractive, your height rather 'convenient' and your face unforgettable. You'd make a disgusting couple, perhaps you two could find happiness," Edward said. He then broke into fits of laughter. His guard turned and looked at the other with contempt, while Edward reacted like he was watching an amusing television program.

"Hey Slim, are you aware that Aro, Marcus and Caius think very little of you...that you are merely suitable for this job. I can't wait for the day that they will rip your head off and burn you in a pyre. Do you think they will supply popcorn for the humans when they watch? Ahh...good times," Edward said smugly.

After a few days, Alice had escorted the guard's replacements. She wanted to see Edward face-to-face before she called Jasper. She wanted to give them an update on Edward's wellbeing. "I don't want to see you Alice. Go away," he called out before anyone had started to approach the wing with the cells.

"Edward, you know why I encouraged Kayce to leave. You are hurting so badly right now that you can't see the forest through the trees." She stood outside the door and just looked at him. Edward fell to his knees and just stayed extremely quiet.

"If I would have known he would shut his mouth when the female entered the dungeon I would have had her in here a long time ago," the large vamp said sarcastically.

"Edward, I am calling the family today. I want to tell them that you are alright," Alice said. His appearance was shocking for being there a few days. His clothes were torn to tatters, probably from the beatings that he endures and he had a smudge of dirt streaked across his jaw line on the left side. His hair wasn't flattering in that mussed hot guy way, it was lying flat, very dirty and hanging in his eyes. He had venom stained on his dark T-shirt. His face appeared as if he were crying. He had venom leaking out of his eyes. Upon closer examination, it had been secreting from his ears and his mouth, as well.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had all been trying to find a way to get Edward and Alice back since they had left Italy. They were sentenced to serving time in Forks. They are treating Alice fairly well. She is able to continue her special diet, whereas Edward won't cooperate with their demands, so he has been imprisoned and being starved nearly to death. From what Alice tells them, he is very weak and hallucinates quite often. Needless to say, the Volturi are very intrigued by the fact that Kayce is nowhere to be found and they are doing their best to find another person with her capabilities.

They get to speak with Alice by phone, but know that they are being monitored. The rest of the family was all at the house anxiously awaiting the first of their biweekly phone calls from Alice. Jasper and Esme are especially mourning the loss of their loved ones. They mope around and barely engage in life anymore. Alice dialed her cell phone and turned around to wave at Jane. "Jasper Baby, I miss you." She had spoken with him for a good while and then she spoke with Esme and Carlisle. "Carlisle, I'm fine. Edward, on the other hand is starving. I'm worried. He has venom leaking from his orifices."

"Alice, everything is alright. From my own experience, that is what I expected to happen. I am trying to find a way to get you two out of there. I will be speaking with Aro soon," Carlisle said wearily. They exchanged a few more words and then she hung up. Jane had taken her leave, satisfied that Alice hadn't said anything of vital importance.

Alice really wanted to tell them more so she sent Carlisle a letter. If anyone, vampire or human alike would read it, it would appear as if it were trivial gibberish. He understood. If he took the first and last letters in each word and put them together it would translate out into the real text. "I am attempting to sneak in some sort of sustenance to Edward. So far, it is futile. Also, it is rumored they have turned another human, their powers now reputed to match or even to have surpassed 'hers'. All they are waiting for is that period of newborn blood lust to end before he attempts to retrieve her. I have no reason to believe these rumors are false. I fear 'her' place of existence will not remain secret for much longer."

After a few weeks, Aro had entered the dungeon, wearing his finest, and approached Edward's cell. The guard stood up readily and bowed to him in deference. Edward's head was resting on his chest. It appeared that he had been asleep, but he is incapable of that. He bobbed his head up wearily and looked at his visitor. "Ah...Aro, what a pleasant surprise, welcome to my humble abode. I'd ask you to make yourself at home, but I would feel guilty asking the rats to move. Surely you understand my predicament," he said in a mere whisper. Though he was weak, he still had a gleam in his eye.

Aro smiled, as if he weren't insulted at all. He appeared to be conversing with an old friend instead of a prisoner. "Ah...Edward, I have come to see if you have reconsidered my proposition." He had his hands clasped together as he patiently waited for a reply.

Edward chuckled lightly, "I was hoping that you would come to visit, I had a hankering to tell you that my answer is a definite, HELL NO."

"My dear boy...you have the greatest case of teenage rebellion I have ever seen, especially for a century old vampire. Perhaps that is the curse of being turned at such an age...perpetual angst and rebellion." Aro responded acidly. "Very well, you leave me no choice but to make your imprisonment even more unpleasant." He stood and the guard simply walked away. Before Aro walked away, he made a hand gesture and then silently left the dungeon.

A lanky guard with long inky black hair approached the cell. He had a devilish smile plastered on his face when he looked in Edward's eyes. His hands gripped the bars on the cell door, making his knuckles appear even whiter. "Ah...I have been waiting for my turn to be your guard. We are going to have so much fun together."

"Sorry Pal, I don't swing that way. But the day guard, he would surely appreciate you feminine wiles," Edward responded sardonically.

The vampire's eyes glittered madly. He enjoyed Edward's behavior. He hates it when he tortures people who only fear him and his ability. He appreciated having a challenge, what little there was. His particular gift is taking his victim's worst fear and implanting that in their minds, like a dream state, the victim chooses who, where and when this fear takes place. He grinned evilly and laughed. He never has any fun when his victims are deathly afraid. He pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked the cell door with a loud click. He loped his way inside, pulling a chair with him and sitting down on it. He silently reached his hand out and he stroked his fingers across Edward's left arm and then up his neck and face. The touch was cold, even for Edward and it was sinister. Evil radiated out of every pore. The vampire removed his hand slowly and he then stood up, scooting the chair back through the straw and filth. He grinned lopsidedly and exited back out, locking the door behind him.

That was when the screaming began. Images of Kayce being stalked by a vampire as she walked through her quiet neighborhood rocked through Edward. She was unaware of the danger that lurked just beyond her peripheral vision. She had a smile on her beautiful face and she seemed light and carefree. He crouched down with a snarl and the vampire leaps high in the air, landing on top of her. She went down on the sidewalk, her head making a cracking sound when it hit the cement. Kayce's screams were unanswered. She was begging for her life while her neighbors stood and watched, unmoved.

Even when he closed his eyes, the images were still there. He couldn't escape the visions or help her. He was so weak he couldn't read the vampire's mind properly, so he was unsure if this was a reality or a trick of the mind.

Edward saw her blood being spilled, as a river of scarlet stained the walk. His body inadvertently started to tremble with the sight of her. He had run to her, gazing at her prone form. He saw her face pale and her lips turn bright blue.

Edward stopped being cocky and his shrinking frame folded in on itself. For days, he endured this particular vision. When the lanky vampire realized that he wasn't having the same effect that he had before, he decided to take another tack.

The vampire reentered the cell, similar to the last time; he sat down on the wooden chair. He grabbed Edward's chin and gazed into his eyes. The lurking feeling of ice seeped through him, in what Edward had come to realize was the vampire's use of power on him. The vampire released Edward, but this time he stayed put, just watching. He wanted a closer look at his downward spiral.

Edward started to see visions of Kayce excitedly dressing up for a date. Edward sighed in relief. She was so gorgeous. She pulled on a black sequined dress. She smoothed it out as she admired her reflection in the mirror. She slipped into her heels and teetered a bit. He reached out to steady her, but his arm went right through her. She never took notice at who was in her bedroom.

She fluffed her hair a bit and picked up her purse, pulling out a lip gloss. She put on the bright red gloss that smelled like a mixture of coconut and mint. She puckered her lips a time or two before turning about facing Edward. A wide smile lit her face as she ran toward him with outstretched arms. Edward opened his arms, overjoyed that she finally noticed him. She reached his arms and then went right through him. His arms closing around air, he turned quickly to see her embracing another man. The man's face rose from being buried in Kayce's dark locks and Edward growled out at the face he saw. It was the torturous vampire guard, only it was obvious in this vision that he was human. His voice was oily as ever as he murmured suggestively in her ear. "Mmm...Sexy, you look so good that I am tempted to stay in tonight."

"What about our plans?" Kayce asked as she leaned back to gaze lovingly into his eyes.

"You're flexible...I know you are" he said with a knowing grin. "We can make new ones, kitten." He picked her up and carried her to the bed and threw her down. "I missed you," he purred out seductively.

Kayce squealed with delight and said, "I was just with you at lunch!"

"I know kitten, I am going through withdrawals here." The guy started to pull his tie loose and stepped out of his shoes. He slid onto the bed and his hand reached down and gripped Kayce's thigh, he slid his hand higher up the slit until her stockings were exposed. "Hun, why do you insist on wearing stockings when you know I am going to tear them apart? That's just a waste of money."

Kayce laughed giddily and replied, "But that is part of the fun." Edward growled a low menacing sound and rushed for the couple, who were undressing.

He panicked when he realized he could hurt her, but he just stormed right through the bed with is occupants still intact. He became desperate and called out her name in hopes that she would hear him and come to her senses. She never responded to his pleas for her to see him, to feel his presence.

Kayce was now lying in pink lingerie and Edward wanted to vomit, instantly finding that he hated the color pink. He couldn't watch any longer. He ran for the door, throwing it open, running out of the room, but when he looked around at his surroundings he was back in the bedroom again. He had tried to escape a few times, but always came to the same spot. He was trapped in a nightmare.

"Come here slut, gimme sum!" Kayce giggled as if him calling her that was funny. "Talk dirty to me; I like it when you talk dirty," he said.

"I hate this. He doesn't even do it right. What a sleaze." Edward spat out venomously.

Kayce whispered in his ear and laughed again when he flipped her over so she was sitting atop him. Edward looked away, but thought he heard her call him a rock star as she combed her fingers through his long locks.

"More like Renaissance reject or try a three century old child porno fanatic!" Edward barked out.

Between heavy breathing, he said, "I bet that Edward guy never did any of the things I do?"

"Edward...yeah, he was too worried about my virtue and much too reserved for my taste. I like the way you handle yourself so much better than that pansy." Edward gulped heavily. In his heart he knew this must be unreal, yet her words still stung at the very core of his being.

After more noise than Edward could handle, he saw _him_ smoking a cigarette and telling her in an authoritative voice, "Maybe next time I should invite my other girlfriend over and we could have even more fun."

"Umm, I don't know," she sounded unsure of that prospect.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure, don't you wanna be sexy for me?"

"Well...yeah I guess so," Kayce said, warming to the idea.

"Good, well I've gotta run. I'm meeting the guys at the bar. Don't wait up; maybe I'll be back in a few days. Why don't you take a look at that book I left for you last time, you could learn a thing or two, make our time together more interesting then it has been." Slapping her butt hard enough to elicit a gasp from her, a red welt rising in the shape of his hand, he stood and dressed again. Walking out the door, he left her without a second glance. Edward really lost control when she started to cry and questioned how her partner feels about her, as well as her personal worth.

Edward screamed out in his cell. The vampire had moved outside it and was locking the cell door again. He laughed riotously. Edward was holding his fists up to his eyes. Venom was pouring out. Venom hasn't been secreting in months yet, it was pooling into his hands.

Edward had no idea when he stopped screaming. He sat catatonic in his cell after that. He didn't need that vampire in order to keep visions of Kayce running through his mind all the time. He was missing her so badly. If he could sleep at all, he would. He was emotionally exhausted. He has spent months without his mate, being angry with Alice and seeing horrific images. He wasn't sure if he could take much more.

He suddenly heard a dripping noise, one that was different than the ones that were in the cell since the beginning of his incarceration. It was a quick sound pattering onto multiple places on the stone floor. He smelled something familiar as it permeated his nose. The smell was sweet and made him take notice. Edward opened his eyes to see the back of a human female covered in sudsy water. Her dark hair cascaded in a watery ribbon down her back. Her heartbeat was accelerated in a fearful rhythm. It seemed to him that she had no idea where she was and that frightened her.

His mind had begun to play tricks on him, reminding him of that night he and Kayce spent together in the hot springs. He bowed his head down and ignored the petite woman. This surely most be Aro's doing. His guard never left his chair and he made no sudden movements. This visit must have been planned, another attempt at bringing out his incubus. If Aro thought that bringing a human female into his cell was a good idea, he was mistaken. He was starving and before he could ever feel any type of romantic feelings, especially toward a stranger, he would have drained her first.

He could hear her feet making tiny steps as she turned in a half-circle to face him, taking in her surroundings. When her heartbeat was on the verge of becoming fatally erratic, he picked up his head to look at her, show her he wasn't interested. Maybe she would go away. His eyes bugged out and then locked on hers. He was motionless as he took her in, completely in.

"Kayce, Love, it's a dream come true, how is this possible?" he whispered out. His chained hand reached out for her, but found only stagnant air. She looked a little thin, but she was healthy and beautiful. Her plump rose lips mouthed out his name, not making a sound, as she stared at him. She looked as shocked as he felt seeing her standing before him. She suddenly extended her hand and took a step toward him, but Edward cringed and pulled away. "Please, I beg of you, if you value your life, stay back. I'm not well or in control," he finished quietly, ashamed that he was unable to embrace her and profess his love for her.

Slim had decided to speak up, "Shut up, Cullen! I tire of your hallucinatory drabble!" Kayce jumped at his voice, crouching slightly as though ready to run, but the vampire guard never got up or looked in the cell. He was too busy reading and never saw Kayce naked and dripping wet. Edward knew he would never forget this sight and though he knew it scandalous of him, he could not help his wandering eyes. How he had missed her.

Noticing his lingering gaze, Kayce seemed to realize her predicament. She looked down at her nakedness and dropped her loofah in surprise. It bounced on the stone floor between her and Edward. Her skin was erupting with gooseflesh from the cold and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, still the guard never took notice. They locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Edward had begun to reach for the loofah with his leg. He strained against the chain, as he was reaching for it, the shackles turned into iron garrotes.

He suddenly got a hold of it with his shoe and dragged it to him. He picked it up and crushed it in the palm of his hand, holding it close to his chest. He didn't want anyone to see it or take it away. Kayce suddenly placed a shaky hand to her forehead, wobbling slightly and Edward knew she was about to leave him again. He mouthed "I love you" to her and then she was gone. He pulled the loofah up to his nose and breathed in her scent. When he heard footsteps approaching, he shoved it into his pocket, furtively protecting his one link to his lost love.

Slim had looked up to the visitor and then went back to his reading. Alice was standing at the cell door, looking at Edward with large doe eyes. "Did you see her, too?" she asked mentally. Edward only nodded to her and turned his face away. "I'm calling Jasper again. I just wanted to know if you had a message to give him and to see how you are doing," she said aloud. He never answered, so she walked away sadly to make her phone call and leave him with his memory of Kayce.

After even more time had passed by, Aro entered the dungeon and glided over to see his prisoner. "Edward, I have splendid news! You are going to be reunited with your human love very soon!"

Edward's body shook with his laughter, making his chains rattle, "You'll never find her."

"On the contrary my dear boy, we already have or very nearly found her," Aro answered confidently. Edward's mouth dropped open in shock and disbelief. He was thinking that surely this must be a ploy to hurt him or to make him accept Aro's offer. "Allow me to introduce our newest additions to the guard," Aro crooned out.

Two men entered the dungeon and stood outside the cell door, peering in at Edward with a smug smile plastered on their faces. It took him a moment to recognize the two men. Edward jerked and writhed against his chains, reaching out to get his hands on them, to kill them. "Are you insane? These hoodlums are psychopathic! What were you thinking turning thugs like them?"

"Nonsense! They are much improved compared to their human state. Despite their unruly pasts, Draven was just too good to pass up and his friend was part of the package deal. This young vampire has abilities strikingly close to your Kayce's abilities. He and his associate will be seeking her out. It won't be long before we have found her and brought her back to Volterra."

Edward started to struggle harder against his bonds. "No! You can NOT send them after her. They can't be far past their change, they will drain her the moment they see her! You can't turn them loose."

"Edward, you really have a flare for the dramatic. Besides, these two have passed their one year mark already! I am afraid that in your starved condition you have lost track of time down here. Besides, they shall not be going unfettered. Demetri shall accompany them." He made a sweeping gesture with his arm and Demetri approached. His face held certain disgust for Edward's living arrangements.

"Are you mad? One lap dog against two yearlings? You can't do this!" Edward shouted with more passion than Aro has seen in months.

Aro tsks, "Edward, I had hoped better from you then this petulant behavior. I would have hoped you would be happy! We will be reuniting you with your love soon." Aro shook his head like a disappointed parent scolding their naughty child. Demetri and one of the two newborns walked away from the cell when Aro flourished his arm, motioning them to make their departure. Draven lingered behind and opened Edward's cell. He quickly approached Edward, grabbing his hair and jerking his head back. "Don't worry Eddie; I'll take good care of your pet. She and I have unfinished business. She'll return in...Mostly good condition," he then smirked, kicking Edward in the gut before he left the cell and Edward behind.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – Indefinite Separation**

When Kayce left Edward in the woods, it was practically pitch black out. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times. Once she was oriented to her surroundings, she was standing outside the slate blue door in Kingston's high school. All of the lights were turned off. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the change in lighting. It wasn't officially dark yet, but the sky was gun metal gray in color, creating darkness that encompassed the entire town, blanketing it in a mantle of gloom.

She turned around and noticed that the school was barren. It was utterly quiet; there was no bells ringing, talking, squealing, yelling or gossiping heard anywhere in the vicinity. There weren't any students, teachers or even janitors around. She felt quite cold and wished she had her toasty down coat with her. Whoever thought of the open-air hallway architecture was a moron. Kayce quickly headed toward the parking lot, adrenaline coursing through her petite form, searching for any sign of danger. Out in the distance she saw her H3 parked. It was all alone waiting for her, appearing solitary, as if it had been abandoned.

Kayce reached deep inside her pockets, pulling out her cell phone, keys and some lint. She fumbled with her car door and sat in the driver's seat with her head resting on the steering wheel. Her breathing started to slow from that intense kiss with Edward and her arrival back in her own time. She still felt weak and sick, but mostly she was heartbroken. She didn't know if Edward was okay or if his heart was as broken as hers. It took her a few minutes before she felt well enough to drive home. A part of her wanted to make the three hour drive to Forks, but she would wait until daylight to do that.

As Kayce drove up her street, she saw the warm glow of lights coming from the windows. When she parked in her small driveway, she quickly got out, rushing to the door. She slid the key in the lock and turned it with shaking fingers. As she stepped out of the cold into the warmth of her home, she heard, "Oh good, you finally made it home. We didn't hear you drive up. Dinner is ready, Sweetheart," her mom said cheerfully. She was busy in the kitchen moving between the stove and the center island finishing up the dinner.

Hearing her parents voices rammed her body with many emotions. She was so ecstatic to see them, yet worried about what they will say to her since she had been gone for months. She didn't care about consequences; she would gladly take any punishment her parents doled out. Kayce ran to her parents and almost knocked them down when she embraced them. She couldn't believe how solid they felt and huggable as her arms wrapped around them. "Hey, slow down honey. Did you have a bad day?" her dad asked, his voice filled with a hint of concern.

"Mom, Dad, I missed you so much!" She kept hugging them until they eventually pulled away, looking at her as if she were out of her 'teenage' mind.

"Honey, we are only having pot roast for dinner, it's nothing to warrant this type of reaction," her mother said with a chuckle.

"You aren't mad at me?" she asked in a worried tone, looking back between both her parents.

"Why would we be mad? You aren't that late. While we are eating, tell us about your first day of school," her mom said, as she was putting dinner on the table. She was very clingy during dinner. She prayed that this wasn't a dream or that she would disappear and end up somewhere else. So many ideas and emotions were coursing through her body.

Her mom, sipping her steaming coffee, was observing her daughter's odd behavior. Her dad just looked at her mom through his wire rim glasses and shrugged his shoulders. He assumed her behavior must be due to teenage angst or some kind of female problem. Kayce looked around and noticed that the milk wasn't on the table. She stood up and retrieved it from the refrigerator, pouring a tall glass. As she sat back down, she realized that her mother was staring. Her mother finally noticed what Kayce was wearing. "Honey, is that what you wore to school today? No wonder you had a bad day. You look like you were dressed to clean out the garage!" her mom said to her daughter.

"Oh...uh...sorry. I just felt like being comfortable on my first day, you know nerves and all." Her mom did that universal 'mom eyebrow raise', the one that scolds and questions all at the same time. "Please tell me that you will dress nicer than that tomorrow." Kayce smiled sheepishly and nodded to her. She kept inspecting her parent's faces. They looked exactly the same. They hadn't changed at all. She felt different, older, but was she? She needed to examine this phenomenon much more closely, but decided to do that when she was alone and in a scientific frame of mind.

Kayce asked her parents what they had been doing and how their day went. She wanted to know if they went anywhere for lunch and asked questions about how they like the town. She wanted to know about every second of their day. She barely blinked. She probably looked like a robot, but she didn't want to close her eyes for fear of losing them again. Kayce wanted to memorize every gray hair that her dad has and to memorize the way her mom's eyes crinkle up when she smiles and to memorize the way her parent's voices sound.

"Kayce, our work is boring, really. Tell us about your day. Did you make any friends?" her father asked.

Kayce had begun to cry and her mom misunderstood her. "Oh Kayce, you are an amazing girl and you will make lots of friends. Just give it time." Her mother patted her on the back reassuringly.

"Cheer up sweetheart," her dad encouraged. Kayce wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded wearily. What was she going to tell them, the truth? If she even came close to telling them the truth, she would be committed to an asylum. A padded cell would be her new home and a straight jacket would be her new wardrobe. She just smiled shyly and speared her roast with the tines of her fork, pushing it around on her plate. Dinner was relatively quiet after that. She eventually didn't have the energy to keep up her facade and excused herself from the table, taking her dishes to the sink and rinsing them off. Kayce made her way upstairs. She found her room exactly as she had left it.

Her bed was made and it was straight as a pin. Her pillows were fluffed and appeared soft and welcoming. Her favorite stuffed animal was sitting on top of her bed appearing as if he were anxiously waiting for her arrival; his big glassy eyes looking as if he would cry. Kayce noticed that she hadn't taken her hoodie off. She opened her closet door and hung it up. She glanced down at the floor of her closet and saw the trunk. She sighed heavily and closed the closet door, thinking of Edward.

Kayce sat on her bed and pulled out her school assignments from deep inside her bag. As she opened her books, she placed her pencil in her mouth and her mind drifted for a while. When she started doing the work, she noticed that the sophomore work was entirely too easy compared to the junior classes she was taking back in Forks.

She smiled grimly and decided to ask her parents if she can skip a grade. Otherwise, she won't have an outlet to help keep her busy from thinking about all she has lost. Edward's absence in her life is more painful than losing her parents. She knows she loves her parents, but she found her true love, her mate and after they finally professed their love for one another, she lost him. That night Kayce tossed and turned in her bed. There was no wind or rain pelting on her windows to keep her awake, but she just was. Standing from her bed, she walked to where she had placed her favorite stuffed teddy bear on her vanity stool. While it used to be her nightly bedmate as a child, she had not slept with it for years. Tonight, she found it comforting and her arms ached for something to hold. Burrowing back under her covers, she clung to the little bear in her arms, wishing it were someone else. Left to nothing but her thoughts, she inevitably found those thoughts centered around the Cullen s, Edward most painfully.

She missed his sweet mischievous smile, his gentlemanly ways. How his cool arms felt when wrapped about her, the way his mere presence in the room brought her comfort, strength and security. She missed gazing into his eyes and finding that they always conveyed his depth of love for her. She missed his sizzling kisses that left her breathless, yet begging for more. Though they had not shared her bed often, she found her bed empty and cold without him. Hugging her bear even more tightly, she sobbed until she began to hiccup and finally slipped into slumber. Even her dreams brought her no comfort. She dreamed that Edward was trying to find her, but he kept missing her by mere seconds.

She awoke the next day and went to her closet. All that was hanging up were her clothes that she had before she traveled to Forks. She missed having Alice skip into her bedroom and have multiple outfits lying on her bed to choose from. She missed seeing Edward and Jasper looking at their watches, waiting for her to get to the car so they could drive to school. She missed Emmett and Rosalie making googlie eyes at one another. Warm tears began to stream down her cheeks and she gratefully jumped into the shower. The hot water drizzled over her face, mingling with her tears and soothing her tired eyes.

As she showered, she held Edward's pendant between her fingers. It was the only link to his world, a link to him, letting her know it was all real. After she showered, she got out, dressed and blow dried her hair. As she was brushing through her russet locks, she noticed a gray hair. Her mouth was formed in an O of shock. She flew downstairs looking for her mom to confirm her suspicion, "Mom, I think I found a gray hair!"

Her mother smiled at her, "Oh, I'm sorry Honey; you must have gotten the genes for premature gray hair from your Grandma Evans' side of the family." Kayce didn't think it was funny. She thought about yanking it out, but decided not to, it was only one hair.

Kayce wasn't motivated to do much, but mostly her lack of gumption was due to fear of disappearing and losing everyone. While she was driving, she turned the music up very loud to keep herself from thinking about the Cullen's. She sung along to the music as she drove through the streets. When she arrived at school, she saw faces of people she didn't know or want to know. She sat in her car wondering how she could do this; how she could pretend that life was important when it just wasn't.

She walked to her first class after she took the wrong fork and sat in her seat. She recognized April right away by her sneer. Kayce didn't look her in the eyes like she would have, it wasn't important anymore. She couldn't help but to wish she were back in Forks, back with Edward. After pledging her love to Edward, she feels as if she were only half alive without him. She listened to a lecture with only one ear, though she really had no idea what the topic was about. The rest of her day was fairly mundane. Without the Cullens in her life, the world seemed tinged in gray, life devoid of its usual luster.

It took her two weeks to mentally prepare herself, but finally she was ready. After school that day, she drove to Forks. She had to see for herself that they weren't there. As she drove through the lush greenery, she kept thinking that they would have come to find her by now. All of the landmarks looked the exact same on the drive, which was a good sign. When she drove into the Forks town limits, the buildings were the same, just the names of businesses were different. The residents she passed by didn't look familiar as they walked down the street going about their day. She drove to the house and pulled into the long drive. The grass was overgrown, as if nature wanted to take the land back for itself. If she hadn't of known where the entrance to the driveway was, she wouldn't have thought a house ever existed there. The wind had started to pick up, blowing the grass about in a lazy dance across the large front yard. Suddenly, the house's rooftop appeared and as she drove closer, she rejoiced that it was there at all.

She parked her H3 and hopped out. She didn't even bother to shut the door. Her key ring still held the house key that opened the Cullen's front door. She tentatively approached the covered porch and the wood creaked under her weight, as if it has been neglected for years. She peered into the grimy windows seeing dust moats through the filtered steely light. From the looks of the interior, the house has been empty for decades. She even saw a hole in the decaying wood flooring from her vantage point. It was obvious that the Cullen's weren't here. Esme would never allow the house to fall into this type of disrepair. It was the same house, but when she tried to fit her key in the door, it wouldn't open the lock.

Her throat became tight and full. Kayce took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She wanted to see her family so badly that when she opened them, momentarily, she thought she saw Esme through the window. The house was as she had left it, pristine, polished and beautiful. There wasn't any decay or disrepair. Esme recognized her and approached the window and just as quickly as she had appeared, Esme disappeared. The house was back to its deteriorating state. Tears spilled down her cheeks. She had needed to see for herself, but she couldn't handle the disappointment that overwhelmed her entire being. The shock was so bad that she was even rendered to seeing hallucinations. She ran to her H3, turning the engine over and backed out of the drive. She cried the whole way home.

After driving down the road for a ways, she slowed, pulling to the shoulder. Allowing the car to idle for a few moments, she fought to control her breathing. Gazing into her rear view mirror, she smoothed her hair, trying to rectify its wild appearance. Fanning her hands in front of her eyes she tried to slow her tears, but they seemed to flow like a fountain. Somehow seeing the house in such disrepair, it seemed to rip one more hole in her hopes of ever seeing her family again and to make matters worse, while smoothing her hair, she had discovered yet another gray hair. When she went home, her face was red and her eyes were puffy, but the tears wouldn't flow any longer.

At home, she entered through the garage and headed straight upstairs. "Honey, don't you want to come down to dinner?" her mom called out.

"No thanks," she called back. She never saw her mom frown at her father or their discussion about her behavior. Kayce just wanted to drown her sorrows while in the shower and then go straight to bed. She was exhausted from having such a difficult day. She had no idea how she saw Esme and seeing her home in such a state of disrepair was the straw that broke the camel's back. She started to undress and turned on the shower. She let her fingers remain under the spray as she gauged the temperature of the water.

She just wanted to wash away the entire day. Tomorrow, she would start fresh and try to find a way to live without them. She shampooed her hair and then rinsed the suds down the drain. She picked up her loofah and body wash. When she started to scrub her right shoulder she brushed the chain that held her pendant from Edward. She started to sob, but abruptly stopped when she heard a knock at the bathroom door and her mother's voice, "Kayce, are you alright? Is there anything I can get for you?"

She took a deep breath and then spoke in a harsh voice, "No Mom, I'm okay...really." She heard her mom answer, as she walked away, leaving her daughter to shower and be depressed. She had begun to think of how to get back to Edward and her family and wave of dizziness had come over her. She closed her eyes hoping that would help abate this feeling while stepping backward out of the stream of water.

She felt a draft, which was odd because she had turned the water extra hot and she could feel the heat as it radiated through the room, but now she felt as if she were doused in an ice bath. As she breathed in, she smelled the oddest smell; it was musty and reminded her of an unkempt barn. She could smell hay and other unmentionable smells. Kayce was dripping with water and each time a water droplet hit the floor, it sounded hollow and ominous.

She opened her eyes slowly and she wasn't in her bathroom. She realized she may have been standing in what appeared to be a jail cell. Everything was stone, but the cell door she saw out of the corner of her eye, which was made of really thick, old wood with an iron handle. There was a window, if you will, that was made from impenetrable k iron bars.

Kayce had begun to be really afraid. She was in a strange place and she was naked. Her heart pounded in her chest, as if it were trying to escape its confines. She had a really bad feeling, as if she were being watched. She tip-toed around, barely disturbing the straw she was standing on. She froze for one terrifying moment, seeing a dark form huddled a short distance across the cell. As his face rose to meet her gaze, her heart did a tumble. She couldn't believe her eyes, she saw Edward...chained to a wall. Who in their right mind would do such a thing to such a wonderful, caring man? She couldn't move a muscle. Seeing Edward in this situation was like a paralytic to her.

"Kayce, Love, it's a dream come true, how is this possible?" he whispered out, his voice sounded hoarse and parched. He reached for her, but she couldn't bring herself to move toward him. She was so frightened. He looked absolutely terrible. He appeared as if he had been in this state for months. She has only been away for two weeks. He was gaunt and dirty and had marks on his face, as if he were crying, but that's impossible. The clothes he had been wearing when they were at the hot springs were filthy and torn to shreds. His normally warm topaz eyes that always held glowing warmth now appeared ebony, devoid of any kind of human emotion. He appeared to be an empty shell.

Her mouth formed his name, but her voice failed her. Seeing Edward chained to the wall living in these squalid conditions, like nothing more then a dirty animal, was heartbreaking; especially after realizing that he was likely in this place because of her. She finally found her bearings and stepped forward to go to him, to release him from his bonds. "Please, I beg of you, if you value your life, stay back. I'm not well or in control," he finished in a whisper. He sounded as if he were ashamed with his situation. She stopped her forward momentum and stood there waiting for him to say anything else.

A voice had scared her to death. "Shut up, Cullen! I tire of you hallucinatory drabble!" She quickly turned her head and saw a vampire sitting in a chair outside the cell door. Kayce jumped at the sound of his voice. She was trying so hard not to make a single sound. She crouched slightly trying to figure a way for her to hide or escape. The guard strangely never took notice of her.

Her eyes went back to Edward and she tilted her head to one side. Maybe he wasn't as wild as he let on. She could swear he was checking her out. She suddenly looked down and dropped her loofah in surprise. Seeing Edward made her totally forget she was stark naked. Her cheeks turned a beet red, among other things. She thought for sure that the guard would be able to smell her after that, but he didn't look up once.

Her eyes locked with Edward's, she needed to know from him what to do. He started to struggle against his bonds reaching for her loofah that had rolled between them. He managed to stretch far enough with his shoe to get a hold of it. Once it was in his hands, he held it close to his chest, as if it were precious.

Another wave of dizziness came over her and she pulled her hand to her head. She just stared straight at him and he mouthed "I love you." She was suddenly back inside her bathroom standing under the spray of the hot water. Suddenly, it was too hot and she needed to seek the coolness of her cotton bed sheets. She immediately rinsed the rest of the way off and shut the water valve off. She hurriedly dressed and hid under the covers of her bed. It wasn't fair; she shouldn't be so comfortable while Edward was suffering. When she left, it was for Edward and her family's safety, but this, this was a nightmare. She never believed that he would be treated like an animal. She was determined to figure out a way to get back to help him. She owed him that much.

At school, in the cafeteria, a blonde boy who was wearing a football jersey approached her and asked Kayce if she wanted to go out that night. She just sat dumbfounded. "No...Uh...I'm flattered...really. I'm really just not interested," Kayce said. "I have a boyfriend." She resumed eating her lunch, but looked up when she noticed she had an audience.

"I've never have seen you with a boyfriend or even a real friend for that matter," April spat out and then cackled. She was eavesdropping with her friends who were all laughing along with her.

A nice girl named Sheila had approached the table and stuck up for her. "Do you mind if I join you?" Kayce nodded and Sheila sat down. "She has friends; she just doesn't parade them around like some do." Kayce smiled as she chewed her last bite. Sheila had long black hair, had a dimple on her left cheek and she was much taller than Kayce. .A sudden chill had gone through her and she grabbed her sweatshirt, the one she had worn at the hot springs. It was something that still had the faint smell of Edward on it.

She pulled it on over her head and reached inside the pocket to find a lip gloss. Instead of making purchase with that, she felt something else. Kayce pulled out a photo; it was a photo of her and Edward when Esme had them pose together, even though they had other dates. Even then, they both looked like they fit together, two pieces of a puzzle. They both appeared really happy. Kayce was surprised to see the picture. Alice must have slipped it into her pocket when she was still with them, not long before she had disappeared. This picture was in stark contrast to the way she had seen him the night before in his jail cell or in her shower, which ever it really was. Edwards's features were still healthy and his eyes glowed their beautiful topaz color as he smiled at the camera. She felt tears prickle her eyes and fought to control them.

Sheila looked interested, but never asked, so Kayce offered. "This is a photo of my boyfriend and me." She handed the photo over to Sheila, who grabbed it with piqued interest. She whistled. "He is really handsome. I don't think I have ever seen him around town. Does he live here?"

"No, he is just about as far as one can get from here," Kayce said sadly.

"Oh, long distance relationships are rough," she answered. "Are you worried that he will find someone else?"

"Oh gosh, no. He is completely devoted to me, as I am to him. He wants to marry me. We will be together, it is just a matter of time when that happens," Kayce said with utter seriousness.

Sheila seemed like a nice girl, she smiled and said, "I am sure that soon you will be. Just think positively." That kind honesty was refreshing to Kayce. Even though she wasn't looking for a friend, she had found one. When the bell rang, they both stood up and headed to their classes. About halfway they forked off into two different directions, waving at one another.

Some of April's friends had overheard her conversation with Sheila and they had asked her about Edward in her next class. "So you showed Sheila a picture of your boyfriend. We want to see it."

Kayce showed them her photograph and began to describe him when they would ask specific questions. She mentioned that he was brave and how loving he was and how attentive he is to her every need. They all sighed and aww-ed.

"Does he have any brothers or cousins that he could introduce us too? All the boys here are interested in only one thing and none look like him," they said with a hint of jealousy.

"Well, none that aren't already married," Kayce replied.

They were right, most guys were usually only interested in one thing and they were very self-involved. Kayce was sure that there were some who were wonderful in their own right, but she never looked for anyone else, so she had no idea who those boys were.

As the days had gone by, she still couldn't figure out how to get to Edward. She was extremely frustrated. She would sit down in her room with a pad of paper and a pen and try to write down ideas of how to get back to Edward, but she always ended up empty-handed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – Here For You**

The weeks have gone by quickly. Nothing kept Kayce's interest and her parents were starting to notice. Once, while walking downstairs she overheard her parents talking about sending her to therapy. She didn't really blame them, she was sad and she didn't hold that internal light that reflected through her eyes that she used to have.

It is the second week of October and Kayce spent her days focusing on her school work. She ignored most everyone, although she did make one friend. She wasn't unfriendly, but she wasn't overly outgoing either. The guys in school had asked her out, but she just said no. After Edward, they all paled in comparison and she knew that someday, someway, they would be reunited.

April had entered class one day and told some of her friends that she overheard there was a new coach and coach's assistant coming to teach gym. Their merits on the hotness scale were then discussed. Kayce just shook her head. She hated frivolous gossip. A part of her wondered if Jessica Stanley and April were somehow separated at birth. A slight smile played across her lips when she pictured Jessica and April as conjoined twins being surgically separated at the brain.

The best parts of her day is when she wakes up and eats breakfast with her parents and then drives to school in her H3. That is one thing that the Cullens instilled in her, an appreciation for driving. Kayce has been home with her parents now for two months. She has become more depressed as the days progress. She sleeps more often because that is when she sees Edward, he appears in her dreams.

Kayce sat at her breakfast table eating a yogurt. Her mom sat beaming at her. "Honey, the school has agreed to give you a placement test. You will need to stay after school and go into the principal's office to take the test."

Kayce smiled at her mom and then hugged her before she left for school. "Love you mom, thanks." Upon hearing this news she is happier than she has been since returning home.

She headed to her first class with a smile lit on her face. Her classes seemed to be more bearable then usual. When she went to her third hour PE class, she saw two men with their backs to her standing in the middle of the gym talking with one another. Both men were wearing short shorts, a short-sleeved t-shirt and tennis shoes.

The tall one, as if he knew someone was there, turned around slowly. It was as if he sensed her presence and stared directly into her eyes. Kayce's face fell and the color in her cheeks ebbed. She cleared her throat and then backed up quickly, ramming up against the wall next to the entrance of the girl's locker room. Upon impact, a stabbing pain shot through her right shoulder blade. Her breath caught in her lungs and a scream was caught in her throat. The man looked like one of the men who cornered her and Bella in Port Angeles. He had a look upon his face that made Kayce think he would start to slither toward her. His face broke into a mischievous smile and the snake-like quality disappeared.

The taller man suddenly looked away and turned back to his friend, resuming their conversation as if she had never interrupted them. Kayce walked hurriedly in the dressing room and sat on the bench by her locker. Hands trembling, she started wracking her brain. This guy had dark brown hair and ice blue eyes, but somehow his eyes seemed artificial. He was average looking and very tall.

His friend had dirty blonde hair and was much shorter and extremely stocky. He didn't turn around, so Kayce didn't know what his face looked like. She must have been imagining things. Her need to see Edward again was so great, that she must be seeing faces from her other life everywhere she turns. The stress of missing her family must be taking its toll on her.

She dressed out in her gym clothes, which consisted of sweat pants and a sweatshirt. They headed out in to the rainy gray morning. Even though it was misting, turning into a light rain, they were still supposed to be running around the track and doing other "tracky" things.

"Listen up, I am coach Draven and this is Coach Sawyer, we are your gym teachers, but you can just call us coach and today we are going to push you hard, harder than you have been pushed before." She ignored their typical uplifting canned speech. She had set her gaze to the dirt track, which was slowly becoming a thick mass of muck.

While the coach was taking roll call, Kayce recognized the second man from Port Angeles, as well. He was a dead ringer for the leader of the group of men, the one she had kicked and hyperextended his knee. She started to breathe very fast as the rain splattered on her face. She was trying to will Edward to her. In her mind's eye, she kept envisioning Edward walking around the corner of the building, approaching them with a warning glance and then baring his teeth sinisterly. She knew that she was fighting a losing battle. He wouldn't be coming to her rescue.

They were running a mile. Why would a gym teacher have them running the track in the rain? Usually, a normal coach would keep the kids indoors on wet days. Kayce started stretching out her hamstrings when she saw someone approach her. She looked up and saw the tall one, coach Sawyer, standing right next to her. He mirrored her movements exactly. A sudden chill ran up her spine. She didn't know if he was making fun of her or if he was planning on joining them in the run.

"I don't want you wimping out today, understood?" he barked out, staring directly at her as he spoke.

She was taken aback. He was singling her out when she hadn't even started to run yet. Feeling uncomfortable, she stepped back in order to keep her distance from him. He seemed oddly different, but she couldn't put her finger on why. She still wasn't sure if he was the same guy from Port Angeles. How on earth could he be? This was running through her brain on a loop. How could he be? How could he be?

She started pumping her arms and her legs propelled her forward. After about three minutes, she was sweating and panting as she ran. Her average mile is about 11 minutes. Not the best time and not the worst. Coach Draven, the stocky looking one, had run up next to her and started to bark out taunts. "Come on Evans, my grandmother could run faster than that. Hustle...move it..." he yelled out at her through cupped hands. "Hurry up! Or do you think we are _here for you_?"

Now she was getting angry. She was praying that he didn't slap her on the butt like coaches do to the guys on the football team; otherwise, she would have to break his arm. He kept stride with her the rest of the way. Near the end, she sped up her pace and finally made it to the finish line at ten minutes and thirty seconds. She was bending over and breathing hard, sucking in great puffs of air, as sweat was dripping from every pore. Her clothes were saturated with the misty rain and sweat, she felt sticky and gross. When she looked up at the coach, she noticed that he wasn't sweating at all. He looked like he had just arrived to class. He wasn't winded. That just wasn't natural.

Kayce didn't pay attention after that. She walked to the bleachers and waited for the others to come in. After all the stragglers had come across the finish line, they were then instructed to do the long jump. Kayce and the rest of the class wearily walked over to where they were jumping, mumbling about the rain and how stupid track was.

Kayce hated the long jump. She definitely didn't have very long legs, so she couldn't jump as far as the taller kids in her class. When it was her turn, the coaches were glaring at her, as if she had already jumped and didn't do well enough for their liking. Kayce ran, pumping her arms. She leapt in to the pit, sand displacing under her tennis shoes as she landed. She had gone about 12 feet. Not great, but not bad either. She was proud of herself and she grinned with her achievement.

"You call that a jump Evans?" Her face fell after that hurtful remark. The other kids in class were snickering and whispering about her. She ignored her peers, but the way these guys were treating her was terrible.

After gym, she showered and then went to her next class. At lunch she stood in line, meandering slowly as she picked out her food. She ate her lunch quietly and suddenly felt that she had eyes boring into the back of her neck. She turned around and noticed that the coaches were supervising in the cafeteria. They both had their eyes glued on her. She felt anxious and wanted to retreat to somewhere safe.

Common sense told her these men weren't the same ones from Port Angeles, but the way they treated her today and how they keep staring at her made her really uneasy. There was a strange familiarity there between them and Kayce couldn't figure out what that was.

She ate quickly, stuffing her food in her mouth in an unlady like manner and fled the cafeteria. She walked out to her locker, opening the door with a squeak, jumping in response. It was high time someone oiled the hinges. She pulled some of her books out and decided to put them in her car so she didn't have to carry all of them later. She realized that she was being followed by both men and this time she was practically alone in the corridors. There were a few kids out in the lot, but that was of little comfort to her.

Kayce quickly walked up to a couple of guys, almost brushing against one of their arms. "Did you see those two guys staring our way?" The two boys looked over their shoulders in the direction she pointed, but there was nobody there. "What guys?" They both looked at her like she was out of her mind. She felt uneasy. She knows they were just there.

"Oh, I thought I saw...something," she said nervously. The two boys walked away shaking their heads at the crazy girl.

Kayce drove home late after school and could swear that she saw the tall coach on the side of the road, as she drove by. When she peered in the rearview mirror there wasn't anyone on the roadside. This was no time to be cracking up, she thought. She had just taken her junior placement examination and that must be a contributing factor in her anxiety and supposed hallucinations. She really didn't want to be labeled a lunatic.

She got home at the same time as her parents. They honked at her and waved. Kayce looked up at the house while she waited to pull into the driveway. As she peered up to her bedroom window, she saw a shadow behind her curtains. She pulled in the driveway and hopped out of her car. She approached her dad who was putting his key in the front door. "Dad, I think I saw someone upstairs looking out of my bedroom window."

Her dad ran upstairs and threw her door open with a bang. Her mom was right behind him clutching his arm, burying her face inbetween his shoulder blades. He turned his head this way and that, searching out the empty room. "Honey, there isn't anyone here. Are you sure you saw something?"

Kayce apprehensively approached her closet. She jerked the door open wide to reveal nothing. "I'm sorry. I really thought I saw something." She felt really stupid for jumping to conclusions. Kayce helped with dinner and then went upstairs to do her homework. Not too long after finishing up, she fell asleep. This night she didn't dream at all. When her head hit the pillow, all she remembered was yawning and dozing off.

Mrs. Evans had called the school therapist's office and made an appointment for the next morning. She stood in her bedroom with her steaming coffee mug in hand, looking out the window, watching Kayce back out of her driveway heading for school. Once she knew that Kayce was gone, she set her "World's Greatest Mom" mug, a Mother's Day gift from Kayce, on top of her dresser and started to get ready. She didn't want Kayce to know that she was sending her to the therapist until after the appointment was made. She and her father have been very worried by Kayce's behavior.

She dressed in a black wool skirt and a white blouse in order to make a good impression. She entered her bathroom and picked up a bottle of perfume that was sitting on her vanity, spritzing some on her wrists. She was running late, so she left her coffee sitting on top of her dresser forgotten, as she rushed out of the house. She had to drive all the way to work to drop off her husband before heading to the school. Her eyes roved to the dashboard, "Good, Kayce should be sitting in class right about now."

She pulled up to the staff parking lot and parked her mustang. As she got out she straightened her skirt and rubbed her finger over her teeth to make sure she didn't have any lipstick transfer. As she entered the school, she was met with a blast of super-heated air, making her uncomfortable. She slipped out of her coat and wrapped it around her left arm. Her high heels clicked on the tiled flooring as she walked. In front of an aged wooden partition stood the same secretary that she had met weeks before, "May I help you?" she asked with a smile that lit up her wrinkles.

"I'm Mrs. Evans and I have an appointment with the school therapist." The secretary's eyes widened peculiarly as she lifted the barrier, ushering her behind the desks. She couldn't tell if the woman was excited with the therapist or not, but she decided to reserve judgment. "Yes, Mrs. Evans, Mr. Demetri is waiting for you. Please follow me." They walked passed closed offices until they reached a tiny room at the end of the hallway. The placard on the door read Mrs. Capshaw. She frowned; she thought she was seeing a female therapist today. "Where is Mrs. Capshaw?" she asked.

The secretary turned around to face her. She was wearing a mask of worry, but before she could speak a tall gentleman appeared in the doorway. "Mrs. Capshaw is no longer available for any kind of therapy sessions at this school. She is permanently...indisposed. I will be taking over her duties." She extended her hand, but he didn't reach his for hers, he just smiled warmly instead. She stared stupidly at him.

He was wearing an extremely expensive suit. Unlike most male school staff, there wasn't a wrinkle in his suit and it fit perfectly, as if it were tailor made. It was a black pinstripe with a white and blue striped shirt and a red and white polka dotted tie. "Hello, I am Mr. Demetri. You must be Mrs. Evans. I have been expecting you. Please, come in and sit."

He ushered her in, placing at hand on her back as she entered the tiny windowless room. She stared in his eyes and took in his appearance. He was very pale. Upon closer examination, he had very faint freckles dotted on his nose. He had brown eyes and his lashes looked like feathers that practically hit his eyebrows when he blinked. He had full lips and his jawline was chiseled. When she realized that she was rudely staring she looked down at her shoes.

He sat in his office chair and smiled at her. That particular smile sent a shiver down her spine. "Mrs. Evans, how may I help you today?"

"Please call me Emily," she said. She thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but decided that since she made the phone call and was sitting in his office, that she shouldn't be rude. "Um...I would like my daughter to come and see you for an appointment. She just isn't herself." She fidgeted with her purse that she held in her lap.

Demetri watched her every move, he sat back and relaxed in his chair as an obvious way to make her more comfortable. "How so?"

"Well she has been depressed. When she sleeps, she talks. She has always done this, but usually she would giggle or something to that effect, nothing to worry about, but lately she talks about the absurd."

"What does she say in her sleep?" he asked inquisitively. Emily fidgeted again and gulped. She suddenly became embarrassed about what she would say. She really didn't want some strange man to judge her or her daughter.

"You know what, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come...maybe Kayce is just under a lot of stress and needs some time." She stood, "Thank you for your time. I am sorry if I have been an inconvenience to you."

He stared into her eyes and her face went slack as she stared right back. "No, Emily, don't rethink your reasoning. You are a concerned mother and Kayce needs my attention...someone to talk to without worry of judgment. You are doing the right thing. It's okay to tell me anything. That's what I am here for."

She sat back down and after a long pause said, "My daughter talks in her sleep about a boy named Edward and she cries in her sleep...and the weirdest thing...she mentions time travel. Nothing she says in her sleep makes sense. During the day, Kayce never mentions this boy or anything else she talks about in her sleep."

Demetri sat forward, his eyes hungry. He was utterly fascinated with this turn of events. "Mrs. Evans...Emily, is there anything else that she has said?"

"No. She is just really clingy. She hangs on our every word. She stares and it just isn't normal. Most teens her age are trying to distance themselves and find their own identity. She; however, just stays in her bedroom or spends time with us."

"I see. Well, I will call her out of class and see if she wants to talk to me about anything and open up. I will give you a call Emily and meet with you again to discuss my findings," he said with a caring voice.

Demetri stood up and held his hand out for her to shake. As soon as she clasped his hand, her eyes grew large when she felt how unnaturally cold he was. "I apologize for the cold temperature of my skin, I suffer from a thyroid condition," he said with a shy smile.

After hearing his reasonable explanation, Emily smiled back at him, as he escorted her out of the tiny office. "Thank you, Mr. Demetri."

"No, thank you Emily. I promise to get to the root of Kayce's_...unique...situation_." His eyes flashed when he grinned widely at her.

As he walked Emily to the entrance of the office, he waved at her as she departed. The secretary meandered toward him and gasped as she gazed directly into his eyes. Demetri looked down at the woman and gave her a noncommittal gaze. "Excuse me," he said.

"Uh...uh...y...yes," she stammered, putting her gaze to the floor, instead of on his face.

Demetri walked back into his office, closing the door behind him with a soft click. He sat down, opening the bottom desk drawer, which had a supply of colored contact lenses. He pulled out a mirror, left behind from the last therapist and peered into it. Burgundy colored eyes stared back. He has a problem keeping the contact lenses in his eyes. The venom he secretes from his eyes deteriorates the lenses, so he must frequently put new ones in.

He walked back out and faced the secretary and said, "I need to see Kayce Evans in my office as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." The secretary stared at him and bumped into her desk as she went to pull Kayce's schedule to have a runner go fetch her. She noticed his eyes were brown again. She must have been seeing things. After she pulled Kayce's schedule she picked up the phone and dialed her optometrist, making an appointment with him.

After about 15 minutes, Demetri heard a knock at his door. "Come in." Kayce entered and set her bag on the floor, sitting down in the chair looking confused.

"Hello Kayce, I am Mr. Demetri. Do you know why you are here?" he asked while inspecting her. She fascinated him. She was a petite girl, pretty for a human, and something about her size made her seem more formidable, somewhat like Jane. He thought she would make an excellent addition to the guard.

"No," Kayce answered.

"Kayce, you are here because it has been brought to my attention that you are having a difficult time," Demetri said, with the right amount of concern.

"Um...no. I don't think that I am having a difficult time. Who told you that? My grades are good; I'm even skipping a grade."

"Your grades are excellent. No your parents asked me to see if you wanted to talk. Sometimes it is easier to talk to someone about life's problems other than your parents," he replied.

Kayce was suddenly very upset that her parents would do this to her, that she was called out of class. Even health class was better than the situation she was now in.

"You know that our conversation is confidential." Her face softened just as he had anticipated. "It's okay to talk to me, Kayce. _I am here for you..."_ Kayce shivered with his words, they seemed to have a deeper meaning, but she tried not to let them affect her. "So, are you having trouble with a boy?"

She crossed her legs in the large uncomfortable chair and then ran her hand through her hair. "Yes, you could say so. We are in love, but I moved...far away." She didn't want to give too much away to this complete stranger, especially someone that she didn't want to speak to in the first place.

"Long distance relationships can be very hard, especially one in different..._realities_," he said poignantly, looking at her. When she looked at him in a funny way, he corrected himself, "Or so it seems. Perhaps this young man's name is Edward?" Kayce was truly shocked that he knew his name. "It's okay for you to talk to me about this Kayce, I am here for you." Kayce tilted her head to one side. She was wondering how he even knew Edward's name. Frustrated, she vowed to herself that she wouldn't give anything away about him. "Your mother mentioned it. Your mom says you talk in your sleep and that you mentioned the name 'Edward'. Can you tell me about that?"

Kayce looked as though she had ice water showered over her head. She really stepped in it again. "Um...I wasn't aware that I speak in my sleep. What else has my mother heard me saying?" she covered quickly.

"She mentioned that you spoke of time travel in your dreams, a subject that you have shown no interest in during your waking hours. She is rather concerned about this matter. Can you explain why your unconscious hours would be filled with thoughts of time travel, yet it is never mentioned otherwise?" Kayce paled and then released a nervous laugh. Forcing a shy smile on her face, she hoped that her quivering voice would play to her advantage on this next lie.

"Oh, this is quite embarrassing. Umm..." she paused, looking at him uncertainly. "You said this is confidential right?"

Mr. Demetri sat forward, nodding quickly, a new look of intensity on his face. His hands clasped together greedily. "Of course, you can tell me anything Kayce, it's just between you and me."

Taking a deep breath, she plowed ahead, sincerely hoping that he wouldn't see through her lie. "Well, you see...a few months ago, I stumbled upon something. It's become an addiction really." Mr. Demetri's eyes seemed to glow with anticipation of her answer and she shrunk back in her seat slightly, trying to rid herself of the shivers that ran up her spine. "This latest time is even more intense. It begins with this girl who is out sight seeing and suddenly she is whisked away to another time and she ends up being forced into marrying a Scottish warrior who is quite fierce, but it is her only means of survival. She is not at all happy about this, but in the end, she ends up finding love. Anyways, it's all very romantic and my mother would never approve of my fascinations on this subject. She's not really the romantic type, at least not in any aspect, but with my father. However, I find that I can't stop once I start," she paused seeing the thoroughly confused look on his face.

"Wait, I am afraid you have lost me, Kayce. Am I to understand you are speaking of books?" He suddenly seemed crestfallen, leaning back in his chair. Mentally, he was trying to find another way to get her to reveal her darkest secrets.

"Oh, yes sir. The latest one I am reading is called Outlander, by Diana Gabaldon. It's utterly fascinating and while I know I should be out with my friends or doing other things, I can't help but sit in my room all day reading and when I am around my parents, I feel so guilty, like I'm hiding a big secret or something, that I am afraid I do a bit of overkill on my affection toward them. My mother expects me to be so appropriate all the time. I just love romance stories so much and I would just die if I had to stop reading them! Please don't tell my mother!" She added some dramatic flare at the end, just for effect. She felt badly for placing her mother in a darker light, but she could not release her secrets. Edward was more important.

Mr. Demetri pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly seeming tired. Kayce could not help but cringe and fight tears; this gesture so similar to Edward's, pierced through her heart painfully. He seemed to catch her reaction and he resumed his intense scrutiny of her. "Back to this boy, Edward, is this the boyfriend you were speaking of before?" She drew in a shaking breath, biting her upper lip before nodding. "Why are you so sad? Did he hurt you in some way?" Kayce's temper suddenly flared.

"No! He would never, ever hurt me! He is much too good for that." Demetri nodded, a small smile quirking the corners of his lips. He seemed to be waiting for her to continue. She realized that through this whole conversation she had been dumbing herself down. Yet, somehow, her instincts told her that she should not show him her true depth of maturity or understanding. "I think I love him Mr. Demetri, but we are so very far apart now. What if he finds someone else?"

He nodded, looking contemplative. "Long distance relationships are very difficult on the heart. Can you tell me exactly where it is that he lives, so I can better grasp the reality of distance we are discussing?" She hesitated and he smiled disarmingly. "Perhaps this distance is not as great as you feel it is. It's not as though you are in different galaxies," he chuckled. "Perhaps your reading has distorted your sense of distance and it feels that you are so far apart, that you have traveled through time." Kayce stared at him, sensing a depth to his words that he was not expressing. Gritting her teeth together, she forced another smile. "You are probably right, sir. I am being too dramatic over our distance. This move has just been more difficult on me than any other." He smiled, leaning closer to her across his desk.

"That's right. Now, let's figure this out. Where does he live and perhaps we can find a way for you to visit him again." Kayce gulped, seeing the intense glow back to his eyes, knowing he was not going to give up until he had his answers. Suddenly, the bell rang and the halls filled with students. Kayce grabbed her bag and jumped up. Tossing her hair over her shoulder as she straightened, she gasped, finding Mr. Demetri immediately in front of her. He was holding the handle of the door and she had no way of getting past him. Her heart raced, but she tried to keep her countenance smooth as silk. "You will come back to discuss this matter further with me, will you not Kayce?" She stood tall under his gaze and merely shrugged.

"Perhaps another time, I have to really concentrate on my courses since moving up a grade. I really shouldn't be missing any more classes. There's really nothing left to discuss, it's merely whimsical teenage fantasies." His brown eyes scrunched in confusion and frustration before it was quickly replaced with a smooth mask.

"Well, perhaps we shall speak again, Kayce. Remember, I am _here for you_." She, once again, fought the shiver at his words before squeezing out the door he had finally opened for her. She tried to keep her pace slow and even, but her heart was pounding out of her chest and her breathing became erratic. The odd occurrence of this seemingly friendly meeting had unsettled her greatly. She found herself turning down a hall, going in the opposite direction of her next class simply to get the feeling of his eyes off of her back.

After school, Demetri picked up the phone and dialed, his cold finger pressing the buttons faster than the human eye can see. He smiled falsely when the line picked up. "Yes, may I speak with Mrs. Emily Evans, please?" He waited momentarily and then spoke, "Emily, I would like to see you this afternoon and further discuss Kayce...You'll be here shortly? Sounds great. I will be waiting." He set the phone's receiver back in its cradle. He turned back to his desk and pulled out yet another pair of contact lenses, placing them into his eyes.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans had driven to the school, it was the perfect window of opportunity since Kayce had already driven home and she thinks they are still at work. They held hands as they walked into the office together. The secretary had ushered them back to Mr. Demetri's office and knocked softly on the door, almost so softly that it might not be heard. She hurriedly rushed back to her desk, not wanting to see Demetri.

Demetri opened his door and smiled brightly at Emily. "Ah...Emily..." he had noticed a male standing by Emily's side and holding her hand, Mr. Evans, he presumed. "And you must be?"

"Michael, Michael Evans, Kayce's father," he said as he held out his hand for Demetri to shake.

"Please, sit down and make yourselves comfortable," he said, as he gestured to the office chairs.

He got right down to business after the exchange of pleasantries. "Kayce seems reluctant to speak with me, but I feel that we should keep her coming back for more sessions."

Emily nodded her head, "Yes, of course, whatever you think is best." Michael turned his head suddenly looking at his wife, hesitant to agree so quickly.

"She is a sweet girl, but something is troubling her and I am very concerned," Demetri said, engaging both the humans in his office.

Michael was about to blow his top. Who was he to tell him that his daughter was in need of his 'type' of help. "We are her parents and I think she should be talking with us and not a school counselor."

Demetri leaned forward starting into Michael's eyes in order to push the issue and get him to submit to his will. "I have seen this type of behavior before, when children won't go to their parents and just pull further back into themselves and don't make friends. They begin to say strange things in their sleep. Their grades excel, but their personal lives shrivel. Most of these children are crying out for help, but don't know how to ask and oftentimes, it leads to severe consequences."

Michael sat back stunned with hearing those words, as Demetri continued, "Have you seen any of these attributes in young Kayce at all lately?" He leaned forward eagerly anticipating a response.

Emily responded with a pleading voice, "Yes, she is acting so strangely. She isn't our usual happy-go-lucky Kayce. You have to find out what is at the core of her troubles. Please help her." She had grabbed Demetri's hand, gazing into his eyes.

Michael, as outraged as he was, reluctantly agreed. "If my daughter decides she doesn't want your help, I want you to back off. I am not fully on board with this, but if that is what Emily wants...then okay."

Demetri smiled wickedly and stood up, towering over Kayce's parents. He suddenly looked formidable, but both humans just smiled and stood up as if everything was alright. "Thank you both, I will definitely call and give you updates on Kayce's progress." When the Evans' left Demetri pulled his tie loose and stood up, opening his door to Draven and Sawyer, giving them an update on his progress.

The weather remained cold and rainy. Kayce is getting better at living without Edward, but it is still as if she were stuck in a bad dream that she would like to wake from. She doesn't like it, but she knows deep down in her heart that he wants her to live and not cheat herself out of a good life. If by any miracle, that she is reunited with Edward and she hadn't been taking care of herself, he would be very upset.

For the last week, she keeps seeing her PE coaches everywhere she goes. She sees them in restaurants, in the grocery store and even on the street as she was driving. She even sees them from the corner of her eye in the girl's locker room and even in other classes.

Kayce sat in her car and used this alone time to try to concentrate, to try and bring the Cullen's to her. So far, she has been ineffective. She even let her car idle while she ran upstairs and grabbed the books. She excitedly flew downstairs and rushed out the door, locking it. She got in the car and set the books in her lap. She concentrated really hard, squishing her face up. Kayce had hoped with all of her heart that those books would help bring them to her, but she came up empty-handed.

As she drove, she started to feel extremely dizzy again. She hated that specific feeling. Her eyes went to the speedometer, which registered 50 mph, as she sped down a crowded street. She attempted to pull over on the shoulder when she felt like she may throw up, but then everything went black. She was standing in a large room that was brightly lit. She shielded her eyes from the intensity of the light beating down upon her from above. The people around her were wearing masks. Music was playing in the background, which was odd. Some classical arrangement filtered to her ears, as she looked around and saw that she was in an operating room. Her eyes darted to a man who entered the room with his gloved hands raised up in the air as someone put a disposable gown over his scrubs.

"How did you get in here? You are not supposed to be in here. You have contaminated our surgical room," the woman said angrily. The staff started taking off their gloves and gowns, bustling about. "We need to reschedule this surgery..." The rest of her words were lost to Kayce as she turned and saw a nurse grabbing a phone and calling security. She was really scared. The male doctor locked eyes with her and they held recognition. His golden eyes were familiar to her.

"Carlisle?" Kayce said in the pleading voice of a child who needs their father. He approached her and his gloved hand reached up stroking her cheek. As a security officer burst through the doors, she disappeared. A vampire that was sitting in the observation room reading an Italian newspaper heard the commotion. He stood up to intervene, but he had only seen the back of someone's head and then she disappeared like a wraith. Kayce was sitting back in her H3, which was slowing down on the shoulder, coming to a complete stop.

When Kayce had arrived at school she saw Coaches Draven and Sawyer standing near her usual parking spot. She slowed down and parked in the really bad parking spots reserved for the eternally late kids. She parked her car and hid the books under her seat. Kayce hopped out, closing the door and locking it. She apprehensively looked toward where the men were standing and they were gone. Kayce breathed out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was afraid to be around them. Her fear stemmed from her run-in with their look-a-likes in Port Angeles.

As she walked through the school's doors, she noticed banners and posters hung all over the windows in the quad and in the hallways announcing a haunted house. The largest and best place in the whole town was the high school to put up a haunted house. Kayce was actually looking forward to attending. She loves haunted houses.

This year the haunted house, on Halloween, will be at the full moon, or nearly full, since it will be completely full two days after. She can't wait to see the huge harvest moon on one of her favorite holidays. Kayce walked by the office and the secretary waved her on over.

"Here is your new schedule, Kayce. You will be beginning your junior classes today. You will need to return your old books to your teachers, so you better hurry. The only class that will not change is your PE class."

"Thank you." Kayce smiled and she took her new schedule and headed for her locker to get her old books and return them. When she finished that task, she spotted her friend Sheila. She waved and made her way through other students to meet up with her. Sheila was very nice. They weren't best friends, but they have been hanging out together at school on occasion. Sheila was very shy and didn't have many friends. Everyone seemed to like her, but she didn't hang around with any particular clique. Kayce felt she could never replace Alice and Rosalie, but it was nice to have a friend.

"Hi, Kayce. They put up a table in the cafeteria to buy the tickets for the haunted house. Are you going?"

"Definitely...I love haunted houses. Do you want to go with me?" Kayce smiled at Sheila.

Sheila is a quiet girl, but she grinned so broadly that her dimpled cheek stood out. "That would be great."

Both girls made their way to the cafeteria, smiling and talking together until Kayce saw who was selling the tickets. April was sitting next to Coaches' Draven and Sawyer.

"There they are; the bitch, creepy and creepier!" Kayce didn't realize that she had spoken aloud until Sheila laughed out loud. Both coaches looked up at her, as if they had heard her whispered comment. She looked at Sheila and tried to put them in the farthest recesses of her mind.

"That about sums it up," Sheila agreed.

"Are they hostile to anyone in your class?" Kayce asked inquisitively.

Sheila looked momentarily confused... "Uh...no they are pretty nice, except they seem impatient with us at times, like we aren't going fast enough, but they aren't bad." Kayce shrugged confused that they would only treat her the way they do.

Kayce approached April and bought her ticket to the haunted house and waited for Sheila as she bought hers. April was matter of fact. She didn't want to keep Kayce around any longer than necessary, so she did her job methodically. Kayce and Sheila made plans to eat lunch together at lunchtime and then made her way to her first junior class. Her classes went smoothly and she was headed to her PE class. She dressed out and waited in the gym. Today was a bright sunny day, and for some strange reason, they were holed up inside. Paranoia spread through Kayce when the idea of her coaches being vampires entered her mind. But they have blue eyes, vampires don't have blue eyes. She also pays attention to the news and there have been no strange disappearances or murders in the area. Also, in her time, there is no such thing as vampires. She pushed that idea from her mind and headed out in they gym.

They played volleyball. It was a normal class that day for her, just like every other day. The coaches were still yelling at her every class, singling her out. Today, they even yelled at her because she spiked the ball improperly. In Kayce's mind, at least she hit the darn thing. Bella would have cowered and let someone else hit the ball or even worse, she would have ripped the net down, strangling a bystander by accident. She was fuming. She kept thinking, if looks could kill, her teachers would be struck down dead on the gym floor. When the shower bell rang out, she walked to the shower and undressed. She took her towel and soap and headed to clean up.

She found an empty shower in the corner and started to suds herself up. Kayce didn't realize that she was alone. Usually there were girls showering and gossiping, but she heard nothing. She didn't take too long, but when she opened her eyes, she noticed there wasn't anyone around. That was weird. Suddenly, Kayce saw a shadow move across the wall and then disappear. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She folded a towel around her body and when she came out from behind the partition, she thought she saw Coach Draven standing there. He appeared to be looking at her with a familiar hungry look in his eyes. She felt disoriented and suddenly scared. Her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Her mind wandered to Port Angeles when they had her cornered behind a large cyclone fence. Edward was nowhere around to help her if she were to get into trouble. She prayed so hard for Edward to come to her rescue, for any of her family to come to her rescue. She had wished that Jasper or Emmett would have been there to pound these guys into the ground.

Just as suddenly as the disorienting feeling had come, it dispersed. A sense of bravery spread through her, so she called out, "You're not supposed to be in here. I am going to turn you in, pervert. I have a large, mean boyfriend who will take extreme pleasure in hurting you," Kayce called out. She had water dripping in her eyes and wiped them to get a better look at who her visitor was. When she looked toward the area where she thought she saw him standing, he was gone.

Kayce hurriedly dressed and ran straight for her H3. She didn't feel safe until she was locked inside the confines of her vehicle. She drove straight home and locked all of the doors and windows. She didn't feel truly comfortable until her parents came home.

The next morning, Kayce felt like she was being watched as she dressed and readied for the school day. She went to her bedroom window, peering out, but there wasn't anyone around on the sidewalk or in the street. This feeling she had wasn't sinister, she felt somehow at peace, as if she had a guardian angel watching over her. She clutched Edward's mother's pendant and that made her smile. She prayed that he was doing okay.

At school Kayce met Sheila in the hallway close to their first classes. They talked quietly together when a bunch of girls walked over to her and were gushing about something. She realized they were talking about her and men.

"OMG, Kayce, that hot guy over there is staring at you. How do you always manage to get those hot guys?" Stacy asked.

She even noticed that Sheila was ready to swoon. She had no idea what they were talking about, so she turned around to the area where they were pointing. All Kayce saw was an elderly janitor pushing his squeaky cleaning cart. "You mean the janitor? If you think he is hot...then maybe you should be trolling the old folk's home," she said with a chuckle. She smiled that she made a joke worthy of Emmett's praise.

"There was a really hot guy around our age standing there staring at you. He was really tall and had blonde hair, kind of brooding. He was as perfect as a man could get." Kayce had no idea what they were talking about, but she was going to keep an eye out for this mystery man just for the sake of seeing who he was and why he was staring.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – Smoke and Mirrors**

On Halloween, Kayce was called into Mr. Demetri's office for a third time. She reluctantly gathered her belongings and left her classroom lost in her own thoughts. As she walked, her footsteps echoed throughout the long cement hallway. She was peering down at her spiral notebook that she had clutched in her hands, trying to think of a way she could keep Mr. Demertri at bay. He needed to stay in the dark about Edward and her time travel. As she walked, she bumped into someone outside the door to the office. "I'm terribly sorry. Please excuse me," a male voice responded sweetly.

She mumbled, "No worries" at him, as she reached for the door. She was still gazing at her notebook mentally preparing herself for her encounter. It dawned on her that she thought she recognized that voice. She paused when she grasped the door knob. She let it go and quickly turned. All she caught sight of was the back of a blond head as he turned the corner.

Kayce dropped her notebook and ran around the corner, but saw nothing. "Wait!" she shouted. She was alone in the corridor, searching for whom she didn't know. She knows that she has a "gift", according to Carlisle, but has no idea how it works. Surely, she couldn't bring people to her. When she went to that other reality, it was she who had done the traveling not the other way around. And she believed herself to be unique, so others come to her world was unlikely. But instinct made her start to think that this person could be Jasper, but it was too good to be true. She needed to find him and see his face, just to make sure.

A male voice came from behind her. "Kayce, is everything alright?" Mr. Demetri stood towering over her. He had her notebook clasped in his hands and he was reaching out to hand it to her.

She held his gaze for only a moment. She turned back, looking around again, ignoring Mr. Demetri for a split second. She was hoping to get a glimpse of this person, but he was long gone. "Yes, it was just my imagination getting away from me, I suppose," she responded absently.

She took her notebook from him, as he ushered her inside the main office. He waited at the door intently looking out into the corridor. Demetri leaned slightly forward, sniffing the air. His countenance had turned predatory and angry. He definitely knew that a vampire was out there, but he couldn't pinpoint who or where they were now. Demetri didn't trust Draven at all, though he is far too young to have enough restraint to turn a human, he made a mental note to check for others when it was safe to do so.

He turned his blazing gaze back toward Kayce and as they made eye contact, it softened towards her, "Yes...I see...well let's get on with our visit. Shall we?" He let her lead the way to his office. She walked in, sitting in the worn office chair. She appeared quite bored and pulled her hand to her mouth and chewed on her fingernail.

"So, where shall we begin today?" Mr. Demetri asked, he steepled his hands, looking at her over them, waiting for her to begin from where they left off. Kayce looked at him as if she were oblivious to where they left off last.

"Um...I told you, I have been reading novels and just getting carried away. To be honest, I am unsure why I am even here," she said in a stand-offish way.

"Firstly, you always tell me the same thing. And secondly, you are here because your parents are worried about you. Let's start back with your boyfriend, Edward. Have you heard from him since I spoke with you last?" He looked at her and smiled in a way that made her uncomfortable, which made her fidget in her seat and pick at the frayed pieces of fabric on the arm of the padded chair.

"No, I haven't heard from him and I don't see how that is any of your business," she snapped in annoyance. She looked to the door hoping for an escape window.

"Kayce, your mother and father are worried about you and the way you are behaving. I am only trying to help by getting to the root of the problem," he responded giving her a lingering gaze.

"I guess I am just different, that's all. I don't know why my parents are worrying. Just because I don't act like other kids my age, really I'm fine."

"Kayce, when you are a teenager, it's not unusual to feel...different...special," he offered. "Do you feel special, Kayce?"

"Um...I am unique in my own way, I guess. Everyone is though," she responded, not looking Demetri in the eye. She really had nowhere to look, but at the ugly tan textured wallpaper. He definitely wasn't a decorating type of man, so the office was very utilitarian and plain ugly to look at.

"Oh yes, everyone is unique, but not everyone is special. You, Kayce, I think you are one of the special ones. I think you've got some real hidden talent in there and by the time we are through with our sessions, I intend to bring that talent to the surface...there will be no denying it on your end and then everyone will know you are special, just like I suspect that you are," he said.

She shyly looked at him and then hurriedly looked away when she saw a glimmer in his eyes. "I am just a normal girl, nothing extraordinary about me."

Mr. Demetri changed the direction of their conversation so fast that it made her dizzy. "Don't lose hope on seeing your beloved Edward again...I believe that your talents will help you two reunite and it will happen before either of you see it coming," he said. "Life has a tendency of throwing you into unexpected paths, as I am sure you already know."

Kayce was really freaked out. She gazed into his brown eyes and she saw something that she couldn't explain, but it scared her to death. Her first thought was that he is a vampire, but he can't be, not here. "I'm fine, really. Can I go now?" She never gave him the chance to tell her no. She stood up and grabbed her bag heading for the door.

When he spoke, she turned to look at him one more time. "You can run Kayce, but you can't hide." He smirked right at her. "I am very serious about my job and I intend to get what is bothering you out in the open." She gulped and left the room behind as fast as her legs could take her.

She ran straight to the gym through the empty corridors, keeping an eye out for her mystery man, but she never saw him. She dressed out quickly and then set off to meet the rest of her class. Of course, Coach Draven noticed that she was late and he made a snarky remark even though she had a signed note.

When gym was over, Kayce caught sight of the back of a tall blond haired guy. She picked up speed as she followed him to the boys' locker room. A guy with curly raven locks stepped out, almost bumping into to her. "Um...excuse me," she said. The guy turned around and smiled at her. "Can you tell me if a blond guy walked in there, he looks to be about 6'5 or 6'6 in height? I'm not sure what his face looks like though," she said.

"I didn't see anyone like that, but let me check." The boy disappeared behind the door letting it shut with loud click. Kayce was really nervous. She needed to see him. She wasn't interested in him in any way, but the fact that he was a mystery and wouldn't show himself to her, was driving her mad. She wanted to make sure he was a real guy and not some piece of her imagination gone wild. She paced back and forth waiting for that boy to return. A surge of hope washed through her when she saw the door swinging open.

The raven-haired boy returned through the door, "Anything?" she asked, looking into the boy's eyes.

"No, I didn't see anything. Sorry," he said.

She blew out a disappointed breath. After the boy walked away she took a deep breath to boost her confidence and said, "This is absolutely crazy...you have to know who he is and the only way to do that is to go in there...you can do this Kayce...okay, here goes." She placed a shaking hand on the door handle and opened the door to the boys' locker room. She entered and gave a quick peek around. She didn't see anyone at first, so she ventured further inside no man's land.

She suddenly heard protests, curses and come on's flying her way. There were boys dressing and a few had towels covering them up, looking at her in outrage. She hurriedly walked around the corner looking up toward the ceiling after quick glimpses around so as not to see anything she shouldn't. When she made it near the partition for the showers, she slipped on the wet floor, but regained her stance. She never saw the blond guy she was looking for. None of the guys in there were any taller than six foot. When she saw a naked guy, she covered her eyes and apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry...I'm looking for someone...not you...but it's important that I find him. I promise to get out as soon as I see that he isn't in here, sorry."

When she turned around to head out of the locker room, she dropped her hands so she could see; a boy raised his voice and yelled out, "Hey baby, do you want to see more? There's lot's more where this came from!" He pulled his towel off, showing her his nakedness and Kayce blushed, pulling her hand up to her eyes. "That was a horrible idea...Kayce you idiot...Who did you think you were going to find? Definitely not Jasper." She bumped her way out of there as fast as she could. She felt for obstacles with one hand so she didn't have to pull her hand away from her eyes. Pushing the door open, she quickly exited feeling really reckless and very foolish. She was holding back tears of humiliation and embarrassment.

Back in the locker room, the air was filled with laughter or annoyed grumbles. The guy who had been making the lurid remarks to Kayce was high-fiving his friends and laughing, until a locker door slammed into his face. Screaming out in agony, the guy collapsed, landing on the hard cement floor holding his towel over his broken nose. Jasper stood over him, locker door in hand, with a semi-apologetic smile on his face. He didn't like him speaking to Kayce that way, though he had to admit he was partly at fault. He didn't think she would have gotten a good enough look at him to follow him, much less into a men's locker room. "Oh, excuse me. I didn't see you there, tiny," Jasper said. Grinning sarcastically, Jasper closed the locker door. "Wow, good luck trying to get a date with her or any other girl now. Showing off your lack of equipment wasn't exactly a stroke of genius on your part there, buddy." The guy on the floor cowered away from him and Jasper knew his eyes must be black from the smell of the guy's blood. Gritting his teeth behind his smirk, he headed for the door that would lead him outside. He disappeared out into the rainy afternoon; his desire to fix his family's situation was more important to him than feeding off of a measly bleeding human.

Kayce was berating herself for doing such a foolish thing. As she walked to the girls' locker room on the other side of the gym, she overhead hushed arguing and saw Mr. Demetri slamming coach Draven up against the wall. It was hard enough to make a huge thud and it even left a dent. She hurriedly entered the locker room and left them to their argument. She was secretly happy that coach Draven was getting his just desserts.

"You have blown our cover. I thought I told you to feed far away from here. You left a couple of bodies and now people are getting suspicious. If this girl figures it out, we will no longer have the upper hand, you fool," Demetri spat out.

Sawyer grabbed Demetri's arm and Draven smiled wickedly, turning on Demetri. "We out number you, Demetri."

Demetri laughed. "You may outnumber me, but I am older and much wiser than you will ever be. I have experience killing vampires, which you don't. Do not underestimate me."

"You can't hold anything over my head, Demetri. I am your golden ticket home. Remember that." He became really angry when Demetri laughed at him, yet again. He instantly knew what Demetri was thinking. "You have no guarantee that the human could ever get you home in one piece. If I leave you here, you may never return."

Ripping his arm from Sawyers grasp, Demetri suddenly had both of them pinned to the wall, their necks grasped at painful angles, their feet lifted off the wooden gym floor. "You are assuming you will ever leave here alive. I could snap both your necks right here, right now. Just a simple flick of my fingers and you would be little more then a distant memory of annoyance for me. Cross me again and I won't hesitate to do so."

"You wouldn't dare. You talk tough, but you are little more then a lap dog for your master. He had us created knowing I am special and the only one capable of finding this miserable human. He would be furious with you if you destroyed us."

"Again, you are worth less than the dirt under my feet. Aro had you created as a means to an end. He only needed you to get me here to find her. She has already accomplished more as a human than you ever did. Perhaps she even has accomplished more than you ever will as a vampire. Who do you think he would be more upset over losing you or an appealing puzzle like the girl? If he is interested enough in this girl to go to all this trouble in order to retrieve her, he wouldn't blink at sacrificing miserable wastes like you two. You two are sorry excuses. Were it not for Aro ordering me to turn you, based upon your ability, I wouldn't have even wasted my time on your blood. It left a nasty aftertaste as it was," Demetri growled out in a disgusted tone.

"The girl could be a dud. You could kill us and then find that your precious anticipations for her were nothing but false hopes. You could be stuck in this miserable existence forever," Sawyer choked out in desperation. Demetri laughed, squeezing their necks harder.

"I'm not concerned. Should it come down to it, I will turn her myself. She will not disappoint." Shoving them one final time against the wall, he released their necks and walking off without another glance. He left a menacing growl in the air, "Do not cross me again."

After school, Kayce headed home and fixed her family an early dinner. She ran around the kitchen gathering her necessary items. She knew that her parents had arrived home by the sound of their Mustang's engine. She smiled and called out to them as they entered the front door, "Dinner is almost ready."

"Honey, it is so early," her mom said. "You didn't have to cook for us."

"I wanted to. I have the haunted house to go to, so I thought I would get a jump on my afternoon," she smiled as she chopped veggies. "Plus, you have all of those trick-or-treaters to answer the door for. After they ate dinner as a family, they all went their separate ways.

Kayce was wearing her red riding hood costume. She fastened her red cloak around her neck. After admiring herself, she ran out into the living room to kiss her mom and dad goodbye. "Love you guys," she called out, as she opened the front door. There were some tiny kids coming up her walkway, passing her by with their trick-or-treat bags in hand. They all looked so cute dressed up in their scariest costumes, except for the princess, who looked so sweet. Her mom was ready with the candy bowl in hand and a huge smile on her face. She loves kids and it always made her wonder why her parents didn't have another child.

She jumped in her H3 and headed to the high school. She drove into the parking lot, which was starting to fill up. She huddled among the excited masses of students waiting to enter the carnival and the haunted house. Sheila found her. She waved until Kayce saw her, smiling and waving in return. Sheila, dressed as a devil, was standing in line. Every time Sheila would turn around, her red tail would hit someone that was standing near her. Kayce had to laugh at that, which was the first time in a long while that she felt light and untroubled. After they said their hellos and waited to gain entrance, Kayce couldn't help but wish that Edward and the rest of the family were there with her enjoying the haunted house.

Once inside, it was very dark and eerie sounds could be heard echoing throughout. A man dressed as Dracula, with blood dripping down his chin, jumped out at them and Kayce screamed from the initial shock. Sheila just laughed at her. In reality, this guy wasn't scary at all, but given what she now knows about vampires she was really afraid at first. They held hands in the pitch blackness trying to find a way out, moving extremely slowly, escaping evil clowns, jack the ripper and a guy in a scream costume. They wound their way through cobwebs and felt hands grabbing at their ankles.

They finally reached an opening at the end of the haunted house, when a dim light could be seen up ahead. At the exit, situated on the football field, was a small carnival. Kayce, out of the corner of her eye, saw Mr. Demetri and Coach Draven speaking to one another and they were watching her intently. She suddenly felt really uneasy, like she wanted to run for her life. The two girls turned the other way and headed away from the two men.

Both girls walked up to a booth where you pitch softballs at milk bottles, attempting to knock them down. They handed over their tickets to the carnie and grabbed their softballs. Their first pitches were high and wide, missing spectacularly. They giggled and readied themselves to throw a second time. Kayce stretched out her right arm and then gripped the softball. She pulled the ball up to her right ear and threw it as hard as she could. It tipped right over the last bottle, but never knocked them over. Sheila missed again. On their third try, they were in fits of laughter while they pitched the balls. Kayce knew that the bottles were rigged to not tumble over, but she was having fun anyway.

As they were getting ready to head to another booth, Coach Sawyer had placed his hand over Kayce's on the table. It was cold as ice. She attempted to pull her hand free, but was unsuccessful. She gasped and tilted her head up to look in his eyes and challenge him. His right eye looked utterly strange to her. Half of it was the light ice blue that she was used to and the other half was burgundy wine. The left, all of it was the color of burgundy wine. It was Halloween so it wouldn't be out of place to have him wearing freaky eye colors, but the burgundy color was real, she was positive. She knew then that he must be a vampire. Her instincts about the coaches were right on. She was so frightened that she whimpered, which Coach Sawyer leered in response. He grabbed a softball and threw it with relative ease at the milk bottles. Upon impact, the bottles exploded, showering the carnie with shards of glass.

The carnie looked at Coach Sawyer with shocked eyes. He laughed sinisterly in response and his grip on her hand never wavered. It was tight, giving her an almost claustrophobic feeling. A large group of kids bumped into him and his grip finally loosened. Kayce jerked her hand away, and grabbed Sheila's hand, running as fast as she could go. "Kayce, what's wrong? Stop," she panted out.

She stopped and looked around her, but she saw nothing. "Sheila, you need to run. Go find an adult and stay with them. Stay in a large group of people, that's even better," she said sounding very winded.

"Kayce, this is crazy. Just tell me what is going on," Sheila demanded.

Kayce looked backward and didn't see Coach Sawyer anywhere, which was a bad sign. He could be anywhere. Her breathing was rapid and she had a catch in her side. The adrenaline was coursing through her veins, making her braver than she should be. "Sheila, just go find somewhere safe."

"Kayce, why did Coach Sawyer have red eyes? What is going on? Why is he so interested in you?" she asked in a frightened voice.

"You saw that?" Kayce yelled out, giving her a lingering paranoid gaze.

"Yes. His eyes definitely didn't look like a Halloween accessory," Sheila said in a panic.

"Okay, you need to go find help. I think he is high on methamphetamine," she lied. She had no idea if Sheila believed her or not, but she had to say something to get her to find a safe place.

Sheila grew very serious, "Meth?" she managed to say, then gulping. She was now really freaked out. She nodded and turned around, heading in the opposite direction, trying to find somewhere safe. Kayce was frantic to get away so that nobody would get hurt. Out of her peripheral vision, she would see coach Draven and coach Sawyer smirking at her and then they would disappear.

She entered a doorway hoping that they didn't see her. The inside of the room was practically black, making her temporarily blind. When her eyes focused, she bumped into a mirror and yelped. Her pursuers were there laughing at her. Mr. Demetri appeared in the house of mirrors and it looked as if he were standing with her.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at Kayce's reflection. Kayce breathed out a sigh of relief thinking he was her savior. "You are not supposed to be confronting her like this in public, you might raise suspicion," he growled out at the other two men.

Kayce looked at him with mask of horror and he smiled in return. "Kayce, we can do this quite civilly. You can tell us about your special abilities and in return, perhaps, we could reunite you with your dear Edward or we could do this the way that these two gentlemen would prefer and I am afraid you wouldn't like that very much," he said tilting his head so he could look at Draven and Sawyer. "You've already found that out once, I believe a long time ago in an alleyway. It would make it so much easier if you cooperate with us. I would hate it if you fight the inevitable. I promised to bring you back in one piece." All three men moved out of sight and disappeared from the mirrors like ghosts.

She needed to escape. She put her hands out in front of her gauging what was real or an image of her being reflected back. The entire time that she was attempting to find an escape route, she kept thinking how it was so obvious Mr. Demetri was a vampire and how naive she had been. Different sized Kayce's could be seen throughout the room. There were tall skinny ones, short fat ones and distorted wavy ones. Out of nowhere Coach Draven appeared in all of the mirrors with her. She screamed out and reached her hand out behind her to feel if he was really right there. He wasn't. He ran to her and hit a clear plate glass window that was put there to confuse the masses. He struck it with the palm of his hand. The glass broke in a spider web pattern, but never shattered all the way, so she ran onward, bumping into mirror after mirror. She almost wet her pants when a disembodied laugh swept through the room. Her erratic breathing came out audibly and she would whimper when she encountered yet another wrong turn.

Kayce ran gasping through the house of mirrors, her heart beating staccato to the rhythm of her fear. She thought she saw a way out, only to bump into another mirror. Over her shoulder, she kept seeing the reflection of her pursuers in the mirrors, yet which images were real, which were not? She could feel them closing in on her. It was a feeling heavier then the worst claustrophobia. Panicked, she turned and ran straight into a hard form. Kicking at her assailant, her screams were muffled by a firm, but gentle hand. "Quiet Kayce, they'll hear us."

Kayce stopped her movements instantly and her eyes filled with tears. It wasn't an assailant, it was Jasper. Seeing that she was no longer thrashing her arms and legs and somewhat relaxing into his embrace, he removed his hand. "Jasper, how did you get here?"

"I am not sure. I think it was your special ability. However, I can tell you two things, firstly; we have to get out of here before they kill us. Secondly, if you don't find a way to get us back to my reality, Edward will die!"

He pulled her around the mirrors, never once hitting one. He found the exit and ushered her out more quickly than she was ready for. They walked hurriedly, almost at a run, moving from booth to booth, always staying one step ahead of their pursuers. He never once looked directly at her. He was too busy looking for places they could be ambushed, Jasper's amber colored eyes darting in every direction. A strong feeling of tension could be felt. Kayce was on the verge of hyperventilating. "How many vampires are there?" Kayce asked.

"As far as I can tell, only three. I have been watching you for a few days. At first I wanted to go to you, but when I went to your home, I smelled them. I have been watching and trying to see who and where they were. I couldn't give myself away," he said. Jasper held up a carnelian ring, smiling at her. "Alice warned us that Demetri was here, tracking you."

"I don't understand," she said with a confused look on her face.

"Remember what Edward told you about the pendant. How people who can read your mind are blocked?" She nodded in response. "Demetri's power is based solely on the mind. He gets into to your mind in order to find your location. This ring keeps him from doing that. That is how I have been unnoticed, until now," he said.

He grabbed her, scooping her up in his arms and started to run. This feeling was something that she missed very much. They were speeding through the streets of town, until they reached the edge of the forest. Jasper heard something that Kayce couldn't.

"They've cornered us...you have to move us NOW. Just do it Kayce. You have to take us back." He poured out a wave of distress and tension, hoping that it would trigger an emotional response from her; thus helping take both of them back. Demetri, Draven and Sawyer all were running toward them. By the light of the nearly full moon, they appeared to be flying, approaching faster and faster. They were both dead if they caught up to them. She knew that Jasper was no match for all three vampires. She knew he would fight to the death for her. She threw her arms around him and held him tight, wanting to be somewhere safe. When the three vampires made it to their specific location, Kayce and the Jasper were gone. Demetri went into a fit of rage and screams of anger could be heard throughout the town.

Kayce felt her feet land on solid ground. She opened her eyes and pulled her head away from Jasper's chest, tentatively looking around them and saw their home, but it was the derelict version. "We are still in my reality," she said in a disappointed tone. Jasper looked around them with a mask of concern. He grabbed her hand and walked her up to the front door. "It's locked, my key doesn't work," she said.

With her hand still in his, Jasper lifted his right foot and thrust it forward with a huge crashing impact. He frightened Kayce a little when he kicked the door down. Fragments of wood went flying as it exploded from the force of his kick. As they walked inside, they both stood on the splinters, crushing it under their shoes. Jasper was taking in the sight of his home. "It's a good thing Esme isn't here, she would cry if she saw the house looking this way." Kayce smiled at him, she never wanted to look away, her brother was reunited with her and that was closer to Edward than she had ever hoped.

"Jasper, you are a sight for sore eyes," Kayce said as she threw her arms around him once again.

He pulled her back by her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. "I feel the exact same way, but we don't have the luxury to delve into that at the moment." Jasper looked around and peered out of the grimy windows. She would follow him as he walked from the front to the back. Kayce was about to say something when he pulled his fingers up to his mouth to signal for her to stay quiet. He listened really hard and thought he heard the cracking of branches and the smashing of grasses in the forest behind the house. He nodded to her, "Can you get us home? I believe you can. I will try to help, but we have to do it now."

"Do you have any pointers?" she asked, worried that she wouldn't be able to deliver and they would be stuck with three vampires stalking them.

"Just want to be with Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Emmett, picture being with them. If you want it bad enough, it will happen," he said. He folded her into his arms and he intensified her feelings of loneliness and her need to get home and he wanted to get home to Alice just as bad.

He heard the sound of approaching footsteps and his need to escape in one piece washed over the both of them. "I don't mean to rush you, but we have company!" Kayce turned her head a fraction and saw three men rush from the trees toward them. She was so scared that they immediately disappeared as everything blacked out. Jasper became extremely worried when her head went slack on his chest and her arms almost released him. He held onto her as tightly as he could without injuring her. As he looked down on top of her head, he saw a faint iridescent glow coming from her body that encompassed him, as well.

The next thing Jasper knew, they were at the edge of the forest and he threw Kayce down on the ground shielding her body with his. He lifted his head, looked up and saw Emmett soaring through the air, crashing into a large brown bear just above their heads. Chunks of fur floated down onto his head as he witnessed the impact and Kayce whimpered. They heard growling and thrashing and then both Emmett and the bear tumbled over a steep hillside.

"Wow Emmett, that was so graceful." Rose was making fun of him as she approached where the attack happened. She laid eyes on Jasper, as he helped Kayce up to her feet. Rose threw her arms around both Kayce and Jasper. "Oh my God, I never thought I would see you again. Jasper, when you disappeared we thought you had gone off to save Alice. I had no idea..." Rose sobbed into Kayce's hair, though no tears leaked from her eyes.

As Rose kept hugging Kayce and Jasper in a clingy fashion, Emmett made his way up the hillside looking bedraggled and wild. Rose slapped him upside the head and said, "What were you thinking scaring her like that."

He looked at his mate helplessly, "Didn't you see what just happened? I bounced down that hill and that damned bear kept gnawing on my head the entire way down!"

Kayce looked at him in shock, but Rosalie rolled her eyes at him in response. "Don't be such a baby. Besides, you know you liked it. The more irritable the bears are, the happier you get."

He looked at her for a long moment and broke out in a huge grin, shrugging his shoulders, "You're right as always, Baby!"

She nudged him with her elbow, smiling at him. She turned her attention back on Kayce and resumed hugging her. Emmett made his way over to her and he pulled Kayce into a large bear hug. She could swear that she heard a sniffle coming from him. She couldn't hold her feelings in any longer. She was overwhelmed and drunk with the knowledge that she was finally home.

Jasper spoke quickly with Rose and Emmett, but it was too low and fast for her to comprehend. She looked from face-to-face attempting to read their lips, but no such luck. Jasper finally grabbed her hand and looked directly into her eyes. "You ready?"

"As I will ever be," she responded. Jasper swept her up in his arms and they ran through the thicket of trees and overgrown brush. He stopped suddenly, but Kayce's stomach didn't feel as though they had. Jasper set Kayce down on rubbery legs next to Rosalie. He and Emmett nodded to her and then disappeared through the trees.

As Kayce opened her mouth to speak, Rose clapped her hand over her mouth. Kayce's eyes widened as Rose put a finger up to her mouth to shush her. She felt as if she were caught in the middle of something bad, but had no idea what exactly it was. She definitely needed some sort of explanation.

Jasper and Emmett returned home and Emmett walked through the front door. Esme came out of the kitchen with a polishing cloth clutched in her hand. When she made eye contact with Emmett and saw he was alone, she frowned slightly. A member of the Volturi Guard walked downstairs and saw Emmett. He turned to head back upstairs when he recognized him as a member of the family. At that moment, the guard member turned back around with vampiric speed, seeing Jasper enter through the front. He advanced to attack him due to his own suspicions and Jasper's prolonged absence. Jasper waited for him to start the altercation and then he had begun to fight back, tearing the guard's head off. Esme suddenly understood and she ran to the fireplace and set it ablaze. After finishing her task, Esme turned around. Her eyes grew large when she saw who had returned home.

They methodically worked together as a team, knowing they didn't have much time until someone came looking for answers. If Aro were ever to read their minds, he would see that they acted in self-defense. Rose noticed the roiling smoke and she grabbed Kayce and carried her through the trees. Eventually, they emerged to see her beautiful home. They hurried through the back door and she was immediately swept up in Esme's arms.

"Kayce, I am so happy to see you, Sweetheart. How on earth did you make it back?" she asked.

"I really have no idea. Jasper found me and we were being chased by vampires and I just felt an unexplainable urge to be home with you," she explained. Esme hugged her once again, while kissing the top of her head.

Jasper took Kayce's hand and led her to the sofa. "Esme, can you get her something to eat?"

"Sorry Jasper, there isn't anything here," Esme said apologetically.

"That's okay. I am fine; really, I ate not that long ago. Jasper, I just need some answers. Why are you hiding me? What is going on?"

"After you left us, we were confronted by the Volturi. We were escorted to Italy to face judgment and Aro wanted Alice and Edward..."

Kayce interrupted, "I know about Edward, I was showering and actually ended up there in a jail just for a bit, but it was enough to see how they were treating him."

Jasper looked at her and a small grin graced his face. He continued, appearing more serious, "They were sentenced to time there in Italy and we were sent home with escorts. Aro said he was going to find a way to apprehend you. Alice has been sending us cryptic letters warning us that they had found and turned someone who has abilities like yours."

"So it was Coach Draven or Sawyer," Kayce said. She shivered when she thought about the three of them alone with her and what they could have done to her. She felt really stupid for being so naive and having the wool pulled over her eyes. "They had so many opportunities to kill me, why haven't they?"

"They want you as an acquisition," Rose responded.

"But if they found someone like me, why keep me around?" She looked utterly confused as she searched their faces for any type of unspoken answer.

"Because if they turned you and kept you in Italy, Edward would be more likely to do as they wish. He would do anything for you," Jasper responded. Her brows furrowed down and she suddenly became very sad thinking how they would use her to keep Edward under their rule. A heavy feeling gripped its way around her heart and squeezed until she was sure that her heart would never be the same again.

"Jasper, how did you get to Kayce in the first place?" Esme asked.

He looked at Esme, "I was out hunting and disappeared. I was suddenly standing on a street in the middle of Kayce's town," he said, as he turned to make eye contact with Kayce. "I picked up your scent and followed it to your house, Kayce. I smelled other vampires there, so I remained hidden to make sure you were alright and to survey how many vampires there were."

"We just thought you left, that you went crazy without Alice," Esme said apologetically. "We had no idea that Kayce pulled you to her."

Jasper smiled, "I have been going crazy without her. I was on my way to find her when I disappeared, to be honest."

"We need to implement the plan, soon," Emmett said with a hurried look about his eyes.

Jasper nodded and stood up. "I am going to need all of your help in order to pull this off. "We need to get to Carlisle to get our necessary supplies."

Kayce felt like she was watching a ping pong match, her head kept bobbing back and forth between each member of the family who was present. "What supplies?"

"You are going to help me get Alice and Edward out of Italy." Kayce's mouth dropped open. She wasn't sure she could.

Rose, seeing her apprehension said, "Don't psych yourself out. You need to believe that you will do this, otherwise we will never get them back."

Jasper looked at the others, "You need to go now, while there isn't anyone to follow you. We will meet at our rendezvous site." Kayce stood up when the others did, as well. They each hugged her and then ran upstairs to gather their necessary belongings.

Jasper took Kayce's hand and led her to Edward's Volvo. They drove over to the hospital. The sun was out and shining. It glittered off of the rain dampened greenery as they drove. Jasper was wearing a ball cap, Ray Ban sunglasses and a long-sleeved shirt. Only his hands were exposed as he gripped the steering wheel. To passersby, they would think he had a crystal hanging from his rearview mirror, but the rainbow of color was coming from Jasper's skin.

He pulled out a cell phone and dialed. "It's me...yes, I am back...we need to put our plan into motion. I am right out back. I will be waiting." As he hung up, they pulled into the hospital's parking lot.

Kayce was silent the entire time they were in the car. She had so many things running through her mind, but mostly she had been thinking about how she was going to be integral in saving Edward.

Kayce was ready to get out, but Jasper put a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook his head. The door opened once and then shut. "Wait for it," he said.

"Wait for what?" she asked, gazing into Jasper's eyes. She turned back around and looked at the back door. The ground was littered with cigarette butts. There was an ashtray nearby that was overflowing. She pictured stressed out, overworked doctors and nurses chain-smoking as a way to cope with the job.

She saw the door quickly open and close. "There is nobody there," she said.

"That's the signal. Let's go." Jasper got out and had Kayce follow. They both entered through the back door and headed to their right. They walked at a human pace through the long white, sterile hallway. Jasper held Kayce's hand and he looked down the hall both ways before entering through a door.

"Jasper, where are we?" Just as she had said that, she felt herself being caught up in an embrace. Carlisle was holding her in his arms, stroking her hair. She was so happy to be reunited with him.

"Kayce, I can't believe you are home. As much as I want you to stay, you need to hurry." He turned to Jasper, "Bring them home and keep Kayce safe." He nodded to his father and grabbed the thermal lunch box. Inside were three pints of bagged blood.

"Let's go," Jasper said. Carlisle kissed her cheek in an icy peck and they ducked out of the room. The hallway was now filled with nurses and orderlies pushing patients in wheelchairs and pushing medication carts. Kayce looked around cautiously and saw a very tall man at the end of the hallway. He locked eyes with her and then he started to run toward them, looking angry, almost rabid.

"Kayce run!" Jasper said.

"Is that a vampire?" she asked breathlessly.

"What do you think?" Jasper responded.

"I'll take that as we need to run like hell!" He handed her the lunch box filled with blood and he grabbed her by her arm, leading her through the hallway. The staff all were yelling at them, yet the high pitched screaming wasn't any louder than Kayce's heartbeat that had been pounding in her ears. She turned back and witnessed Carlisle casually leaving the laboratory and purposely stepping out in front of the man, tripping him.

He went down with a loud crash that made Kayce scream out in terror. By the time they made it to the back door, Jasper had lifted her bodily off the ground, by her elbow and he was supporting all of her weight with one hand. She had prayed that nobody noticed because it wasn't natural.

Jasper and Kayce both raced to the car, each one slamming the door after they got in. The locks clicked, though it was not a deterrent for vampires. Within seconds, they were peeling out of the hospital parking lot headed for an unknown destination.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – The Rescue**

Jasper drove away from the hospital, speeding out of the town limits, always cautious, always looking in the rearview mirror. Kayce kept looking in her side mirror, but never saw any cars trailing behind them. She was so frightened that they would be pursued and caught; she never noticed the direction they were headed in. Eventually, she recognized they were in Kingston and Jasper began driving through her neighborhood.

He pulled the car to a stop and he got out with the thermal lunch box in his hand. Kayce ran up the porch and pulled her keys out, fumbling them with shaking fingers. Jasper lightly put his hand over her trembling one and smiled at her. "Allow me," he said. He took the keys and slid it inside the lock and deftly opened the front door. She entered through the threshold and quickly closed it behind her, locking the deadbolt. She realized that was a complete waste of time; if a vampire wanted to get in, a deadbolt lock wouldn't stop him. Jasper had raced around the house closing the blinds, blocking out the sun's beams. Soon, they were engulfed in a shroud of semi-darkness.

"Demetri and the others have probably figured out that you are here. They will be looking for you everywhere that has meaning to you, so we aren't safe here. We need to hurry," he said in an impassioned voice. "We are going to rescue Edward and Alice. Their sentence has expired, yet neither has been released and the members of the guard who have been overshadowing us are still in place. The vampire I killed will be missed and Aro will soon know what is taking place. We need to act fast. You said you were in Edward's cell? That will definitely help us get to him directly."

Kayce nodded while Jasper adjusted the strap on the lunch box so it would eventually hang securely on his side. He also had a backpack and pulled a black robe out of the depths, handing it to her. "Put this on over your clothes, it belonged to the guard member who I killed. It will mask your scent for a short period of time. Okay, you need to want to be with Edward, think about him in his cell. Think about what it looks like, what it smells like. Can you do that?"

Kayce nodded and gulped again. She understood the severity and seriousness of the situation. Jasper had donned a similar robe, pulling the hood up over his head. He was still wearing his Ray Ban sunglasses, which made him look like a gothic ninja. Kayce smiled, "You look like a gothic ninja," she said stupidly with a giggle.

"Good, we will need to be as quiet as a ninja to pull this off," he responded with a smirk.

"If I get us to Edward, what about Alice?" she asked.

He had a hopeful look about his eyes, "She has already seen our little rescue and will be meeting us in the heart of Volterra." She prayed that he was correct. "Ready? You do have your pendant on, right?"

She said, "Yes," but it came out in merely a whisper.

He smiled and held up another man's ring. "For Edward, when we get him."

She started to feel a wave of sickness, but this time it was from the knowledge that Edward and Alice's rescue rested solely on her shoulders. That was a heavy burden to bear. She knew what needed to be done, but it was a lot to process. She kept thinking 'what if I mess up?'

She looked at Jasper and wrapped her arms around his torso. He was so broad around the chest that her hands never touched each other around his back. Her head rested right in the center of his pecks. "I am going to help you out here, darlin." He rested his chin on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, keeping a tight hold on her tiny frame. Jasper helped by using his ability again, increasing the needful emotions that she was feeling.

His ability rode out into the room in waves, making her emotions that much stronger. It made her stomach clench and her heart race. "I don't want you having a heart attack on me now," he chuckled. He sent out a wave of calm. She felt so much better, though she knew this feeling was a false one. She was anything but.

Their need was so great that under normal circumstances, it would have been debilitating, but now, they were determined. She closed her eyes thinking of Edward sitting in that jail cell, starving, lonely and scared. Kayce could still feel the ground under her feet for what seemed like a very long moment. She didn't feel anything at all this time, no headache, no blackouts. She had no idea that it had worked. Her eyes were still closed and she thought they were still standing in her barren home.

Jasper let go and had begun to unzip the lunch box. When Kayce opened her eyes, she saw cobwebs hanging from the stone ceiling, appearing to be fine silk stalactites. The cobwebs she could handle, but seeing a huge spider would freak her out. She hoped that she wouldn't get the 'jump on a chair and scream' feeling, that she usually does when she encounters a large spider. The smell of filth permeated her nose. She pulled her robe's sleeve up to her nose to keep herself from retching. It was even worse than when she had been there before. She suddenly recognized the chilly dampness of this tiny cell and shuddered.

She finally looked up to see Edward still shackled to the wall, as Jasper was checking the cell door for a guard. If she thought he looked bad before, now he was unrecognizable. His clothes were so tattered that it appeared that he had a pair of shorts on and absolutely no remnants of his shirt left behind. He was pale, but it was an unhealthy type of pale. The stark difference between Jasper and Edward was astounding. His eyes were sunken in and the skin on his eyes was purplish, both on his lids and underneath. His lips held no color whatsoever; they were just as white as the rest of his skin. His lips were extremely dry and had large black fissures etched deep down that greatly contrasted with the white color. His cheeks were sunken in and he looked extremely emaciated. All four of his limbs were atrophied. Kayce had no idea any vampire could look that way.

Her voice had been taken from her. She just didn't know what to do. An immense fire of hatred burned and boiled down in her gut that spread like a virus for Aro and the rest of the Volturi for allowing Edward to fall into such a state. Edward's head lolled for a moment and finally he looked up and saw Jasper and Kayce. His mouth moved, but a barely audible sound came out. She stepped forward, tilting her head closer to him, listening again when he repeated himself. "Go away, Kayce. You are merely a hallucination. I don't want you here!" Those words pierced her heart. Suddenly, she felt awful. When she didn't go away, Edward became angry and his eyes had become completely wild. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had hoped that he would have been glad to see her. "I said get out of here. Why are you tormenting me so?"

Jasper turned to Kayce and he stood guard by the door. "Kayce you are going to have to try to hand Edward the blood packet while I make sure we stay safe in case a guard comes." He figured that the guards weren't always in the jail keeping watch because Edward has been starving for so long that he would be no match for them.

Edward never moved, actually he looked dead. His face held a defeated expression, yet his eyes looked fanatical and that frightened her. He was no longer Edward the man, but a monstrous beast and that is what was lurking behind his eyes. Jasper handed her a bag of blood and he turned to look out from the cell. He was listening intently. She spoke, but it was a whisper. She knew that he could hear her. "Edward, I need you to drink this blood."

Kayce reached out and tried to hand him the blood packet. She could see Edward's nostrils flaring, as he smelled the contents of the packet. "Jasper, he won't take it."

"I have to stay here in order to be a barrier between you and whoever comes through this door. I am your only protection. Edward will be of no use. He is more of an invalid than you are against them. You need to do whatever it takes to get him to drink it," Jasper said seriously.

She nodded and turned to look back at Edward. She stepped forward once more and held her hand out to him. "Edward, I am real and you need to drink this blood. It will help you." As she reached out with her fingers to touch his hand, his words about keeping her distance, tumbled back into her consciousness.

When her fingertips made contact with the back of his hand, it felt bony and ice cold like the grave. As her warmth permeated his skin, his eyes widened. "Edward, you need to drink, please." He shook his head refusing to take the bag from her, though he was so weak, she was unsure if he could move his arms at all.

She was so scared, worrying about being caught and frustrated that Edward wasn't cooperating with her, she took the bag and shook it in front of his face. "Edward, if we are going to get you out of here you need to be able to at least walk. You have to drink this." Her face twisted into a mask of frustration. She kept holding the bag of blood right in front of his face and waving it in front of his nose.

He finally spoke, "No," he whispered. He then swallowed back what must have been venom, because he made a terrible, but pained face. "I won't drink human blood."

Kayce couldn't help but to roll her eyes. This was no time to be choosy. "It is all I have. Please," she started to plead with him. "Human blood will make you stronger than if you drink animal blood. Besides, the blood bank doesn't carry _your type_ of blood. Edward...I am not going to beg. I am demanding you drink this!" she yelled.

Kayce turned to give Jasper a desperate look and she saw his body stiffen and alert to something she couldn't hear. She had begun to panic. She knew what she had to do, but was internally berating this stupid idea that rolled into her head. She loved Edward with her whole being and needed to do anything necessary to free him and make sure he was safe, even if that meant she had to die at his hands.

She turned back to Edward and put the bag up to her mouth and tugged with all of her might, ripping the bag open with her teeth. She felt the blood enter her mouth dribbling in, almost making her gag. She tipped the bag back to get a larger swallow; her cheeks expanding, making her look like a blow fish.

She took a few more apprehensive steps toward Edward, leaning in so they were face-to-face. Her lips grazed his, which felt like she was rubbing her lips on sand paper. Some of the red blood had dripped onto his lips, filling in the deep cracks. She opened her mouth, touching his tongue with hers, allowing the blood to flow into his mouth. During the exchange, Kayce kept her eyes open. She saw his eyes glaze over and then start to roll back into his head. Right as Kayce started to pull away, he started to respond and deepen the exchange into a kiss. He started to reach his arms around her and the chains clanked with the movement. He squeezed his arms around her back, as if he were an anaconda and she suddenly was unable to breathe. Her lips were ruby colored from the blood, but the rest of her face turned very pale like that of a vampire's due to the lack of blood flow. Kayce turned her head to look for Jasper, but she suddenly saw stars dancing in front of her eyes.

The next thing she knew, she was yanked backward and pinned up against the opposite wall. She sucked in a huge deep breath, gasping. Edward was almost zombie-like. Feral noises were now escaping his lips and he started to pull at his bonds, reaching for her. He wanted to break free and drain her dry. Jasper grabbed him and poured the contents of the bag over his lips until he opened his mouth like a baby bird waiting for sustenance from its mother.

He still struggled, as his eyes bored into hers with a wild look. He wasn't in control of himself. He abruptly stopped making those horrible sounds. He wanted fresh, hot blood tapped directly from the vein. Instinctively, she shuddered and then wiped the blood from her mouth onto the sleeve of the robe. She couldn't help, but to think how disgusting that tasted.

Jasper waved her over; she watched him put his left foot up on the wall as he grabbed the chains, pulling with all of his might. She heard the mounted chain releasing noisily from the stone. Jasper repeated that three more times. Edward still remained with the chains connected to his limbs. They heard a voice that was complaining about how he hated to check up on Edward, that it was a waste of time and energy to watch an incapacitated prisoner. Kayce felt extreme panic and a strong desire to escape. She had the love of her life, crazy with starvation wanting to kill her and another vampire that wouldn't hesitate to kill her either. Jasper whispered in her ear almost inaudibly, "I am going to hold him back; you need to be touching him somewhere so grab wherever you can. You need to get all of us out...now."

She started to perspire, though it was only 45 degrees in the cell, which alerted the guard to their presence. The guard was able to make eye contact with both she and Jasper. He started to run toward them in a terrifying blur. Jasper was holding Edward in a tight bear hug in order to keep him from moving his arms. Edward's head was resting over Jasper's shoulder and he kept snapping his jaws at Kayce and growling, as she approached the two men. She wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist and grabbed onto Edward's belt loop on his tattered shorts.

Edward grabbed her left wrist and squeezed, though he was weak, so it only bruised her. If he were stronger, he would have fractured her wrist. She gazed into Edward's eyes and they were now turning a ruby color around the enlarged black pupils. Every time Edward would snap at her face, wisps of her hair would blow around her head from the disturbance. Edward was strong for being impaired; it took all of Jasper's strength to keep Edward from killing Kayce. She immediately had thought of Alice and being safe with her. She thought of the cobblestone streets of Volterra that was described in the book. She never turned around when she heard the cell door being yanked open. For a slight moment, she felt her hair being tugged upon, pulling her head back, exposing her throat to Edward's jaws.

Suddenly, she felt warm sunshine beating down on her face; creating nice warmth and the smells were no longer disgusting and stale. Whatever had tugged on her hair had let go. She saw a blur jumping over her body. Kayce never took her eyes off of Edward, she was more afraid of him. She heard a loud scuffle, sounding like a horrible animal fight and finally the cobbled street was deathly quiet again.

She released Jasper and Edward, falling on her backside, attempting to gain as much distance between her and Edward as she could. She crab walked backward quite a few feet, though in the back of her mind, she knew that a few feet wouldn't keep her safe from him.

Kayce heard Alice's voice coming from behind her. "We have to get rid of him, but if we burn him, they will only find us faster." She saw that Jasper was still holding Edward while looking around to make sure they weren't seen by unsuspecting humans. She turned back and saw Alice towering over the vampire who was on his knees.

Kayce knew what she had to do; she stood up and gazed at the vampire guard. He was brawny and looked formidable. Bravely, she approached him, reaching out and grabbing his sleeve. She concentrated on taking the vampire back to the cell. "Don't move guys" she said and then she was gone. When she arrived in the cell, she released him and immediately concentrated on Jasper, Alice and Edward. She disappeared once again, as the vampire stood there stupidly with his mouth open. He was in shock that a human could wield such power. He suddenly sounded the alarm that their prisoner had been sprung from the cell.

Kayce was back on the cobbled street, looking at her family relieved, until she set her eyes upon Edward. She felt exhausted, especially when she looked straight into Edward's eyes, which was looking at her hungrily and not in that cool sexy way. It nearly broke her heart that he was doing so badly. "How did this happen to him in only a few weeks?" she asked. She was on the verge of tears looking at him struggling to get to her.

Jasper turned his head around and his eyes were huge. He was about to say something when Alice's voice broke the silence. "You kept me waiting, again," Alice said with a chuckle, looking at the both of them. She ran up to Jasper and kissed his lips, her hands gripping his cheeks. It was the type of kiss that Kayce thought she was intruding upon, so she turned her head away to gaze at Edward. The entire time, Jasper kept his iron grip on him. Only when Edward started to struggle and break free, in order to attack Kayce, did Alice break off the kiss. She made her way over to Kayce and hugged her. "I missed you. It took you long enough to figure out how to use your gift," she scolded.

"Alice, it has only been a couple of months," Kayce said, looking hurt and confused.

"Actually, here in our reality, it has been five years," Alice said cheerfully.

Kayce's eyes bugged out. "I had no idea...Oh my God; Edward has been starving like that for five years?" She stopped speaking and just looked at him with a heartbroken expression. "I wouldn't blame him if he hated me or wanted to forget me altogether." She turned her back on him, feeling too ashamed for him to place his gaze upon her.

"That is utter nonsense. He loves you, when he gets better, and he will get better, he will tell you himself," Alice said.

Kayce looked up and the bright sun blinded her momentarily. She turned back around and noticed that Edward, whose skin was mostly exposed, was sparkling. She quickly pulled the robe off over her head and threw it to Jasper. He helped Edward into it, like an impatient parent dressing their uncooperative child. He pulled the hood over his head. Alice looked at Kayce and laughed when she saw what she was wearing. "Um...Kayce you are dressed for the wrong story. There is no big bad wolf here," she giggled.

Kayce blushed and stuttered, "It was Halloween back home. I was dressed in my costume when Jasper rescued me." Kayce noticed that Edward never made noticed of her attire.

"I figured that was the case, but I had to tease you," Alice responded. "I have tried to keep an eye on you for quite some time, but I could only get you at certain times. I saw you with Carlisle at the hospital once and also at home with Esme," she said while tapping her temple knowingly.

They all made a break for the open countryside, Alice and Jasper holding one of Edward's arms as they ran. "Alice do you see anything? How long do we have? I really don't think Kayce can make it without rest," Jasper said. Alice closed her eyes, concentrating. Jasper had torn open the second and third bags of blood and drained the contents into Edward's waiting open mouth. He wanted more. He needed more. This was an addiction that couldn't be satiated. He looked at Kayce and his mouth started to water or at least that is what the venom looked like.

"We have about fifteen minutes, maybe less," Alice answered, panning her gaze all around them, making sure there weren't patrolling guard members close by.

"Okay, where am I supposed to be taking us?" Kayce asked. Jasper had pulled out the ring that he had stashed in his jean's pocket, placing it on Edward's right ring finger.

"You are taking us somewhere safe that isn't Forks or Alaska, a place they would never suspect us to be."

Jasper hoisted Edward up in a fireman's carry while Alice pulled Kayce on her back. They ran at top speed for quite a while until they reached an airport. This journey was so stressful, that Kayce didn't enjoy it one bit. She was scared to death and every car or pedestrian they passed, made her extremely nervous that it was the Volturi ready to apprehend all four of them.

They all walked inside the terminal and went to the check-out counter. Jasper pulled out four tickets to Alaska, handing them to Alice. He disappeared momentarily and returned with a wheelchair. He helped Edward sit down and placed his sunglasses over Edward's eyes, blocking the red irises. He pushed him up near the counter, but far enough away from anyone vulnerable. While the tickets were being checked, Edward would growl and snap at innocent travelers walking past. They gave Edward horrified looks until Jasper spoke up, "Don't mind my little brother, his special needs home allowed him to leave to go on a family vacation. He is extremely excitable." Once the people heard that explanation, the ones who could speak English anyway, they stopped looking so horrified by his behavior.

They all approached the guard with the wand at the metal detectors. He ran it around Alice and then Kayce. Alice went to stand nearby Edward, who was grunting at the guard, while Jasper was being checked out. The guard approached the wheelchair, placing the wand near Edward, who tried to bite the man's hand. The wand kept going off, most likely due to the metal on the wheelchair. Jasper yanked Edward backward harshly. Kayce spoke softly looking at Edward, "Edward, please don't bite the nice security man. He is here to help you," she said with an apologetic face. "Really, his growl is much worse than his bite." She was crossing her fingers behind her back while smiling falsely at the security guards. The guard decided that a mentally handicapped boy in a wheelchair was harmless, so he waved them on through.

With strange looks from other would-be passengers, due to their appearance, they were waved on through to the boarding gate first and made their way down the hallway that leads to the plane. About halfway down they encountered a doorway. Quickly, they disappeared through it, never to be seen again. Hopefully, the Volturi will take the bait. Since Demetri can't track them, it will be easier to hide.

Alice and Jasper stood side-by-side and held Edward back away from Kayce. She hooked her arms through theirs and gripped onto the robe that Edward was wearing. "Kayce, just think of somewhere safe to take us, okay." That is exactly what she did and it was almost too late.

Jane had arrived at the airport, her robe billowing behind her she walked. She picked up their scent and headed right for their location. She had an evil gleam in her eye, thinking that she would have more people to torture before returning them to Aro. Most of the humans that she encountered all shuddered and fled from her sight, making her smile devilishly.

Jane ducked down the same hallway that the two couples had gone down, coming from the opposite end. Luckily for her, it was empty, but for whom she was looking for; no witnesses. She set her gaze on Kayce and a look of concentration graced her face. It quickly turned into a frown of frustration. The Carnelian pendant had offered her a barrier to Jane's ability. She then set her gaze on Alice and Jasper and still had no effect on them whatsoever. She really appeared irate and she set her sights on Edward, who started to scream inaudibly and writhe painfully in his sibling's arms. His ring was now resting in Jasper's free hand. Kayce felt a splitting migraine coming on and she blacked out completely.

Kayce awoke lying on solid ground. It appeared to be daylight out. Sunlight was filtering down to where she lay and blinded her momentarily. She attempted to sit up, but she hadn't received her land legs yet. She rolled to her side and vomited, making awful sounds. She still felt a splitting headache and just plain weary. She felt that she has been exercising for weeks, though she hadn't done much at all. Her legs and arms were sore.

After she wiped her mouth off, she made it up onto her hands and knees; she felt a bit better and really concentrated on what she was lying on, which was a bed of dry leaves. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. Wherever she was, it was desolate and extremely quiet. She was underneath a large old tree. Its canopy had protected her from the bright sun's beams.

"Jasper, Alice?" she whispered. Kayce unsteadily got to her feet and was easily standing underneath the huge tree without hitting her head. She pulled her red hooded cloak around her body. She was shivering even though it seemed to be hot outside. She ventured further out and took in her surroundings.

She stepped out a little further, as a hand gripped her shoulder. Kayce swung around and there was Alice smiling at her. "Oh Alice, thank goodness," she said, as she embraced her. As she pulled away, she looked around for the others. "Alice, where are Edward and Jasper?"

"Not here, Kayce. It isn't safe for you with Edward in such a vulnerable state. You and I have to move on. Edward and Jasper are headed in the opposite direction in order to keep you safe and to keep Edward from doing something he would regret.

Alice pulled her robe off and handed it to Kayce, "Here put this on." She hoisted Kayce onto her back and they ran. For her size, Alice ran extremely fast. The land was pretty flat and well forested, so thankfully they wouldn't be noticed by anybody.

"Alice, where are we?" Kayce asked.

"Well, when we get somewhere, I will definitely tell you. You must have wanted to end up somewhere secluded Kayce. Where did you want to go anyway?"

"Well I wished to be somewhere in the South, one of the places I would like to visit someday. Are we lost?" Kayce asked in a panic.

"No, don't worry. We aren't lost and I am here to protect you from any type of harm. She stopped her progress. She kept holding onto Kayce, but she was lost in a vision. Suddenly, she smiled. "We have to keep going in the direction we are facing about 80 miles and we will run into a town. From there, we can use a pre-paid phone to call Carlisle and the others."

"Won't the Volturi find us if we use a phone?" Kayce asked.

"On that type of phone, probably not. Besides, we won't be hanging around long enough for them to find us." Both girls kept heading very quickly through the trees. When they were close to exiting the thick shrubbery, Alice set Kayce down. "You better pee, Kayce." She looked shocked that Alice anticipated her needs and ducked behind the large shrubs and found a tree. Kayce peed behind a tree and then came back around the trunk when she finished, sort of embarrassed for her humanness.

"Just down that way is a dirt road, so you and I will be walking for a while," Alice said. When Alice saw her make a face, she said, "Don't worry we are almost there." Kayce asked questions about how Alice had fared those five years and Alice answered.

They both kept walking down the dirt road, as an old pick-up, similar to Bella's, drove past. Inside the cab was an old man with a long beard. He waved politely as he drove on by. Kayce and Alice walked for another mile and entered a small town. The store fronts were all quaint and made of brick. Alice smiled at the people, who passed by, whereas, Kayce was cautious.

Alice saw a cell phone store and she and Kayce walked inside. Alice had purpose; she wandered until she reached the disposable phones. Kayce leaned into her and asked, "Where did you get money from?" The patrons were all staring at them and their strange attire. She thought she heard whispers about sorority pranks.

Alice whispered back, "Jasper gave it to me while you were out of it." Kayce nodded and stayed quiet. They walked to the counter and purchased a phone using cash. Once the cell was activated, they walked outside and she dialed Carlisle's cell number.

"Hello, Carlisle. I am doing well. Yes. Kayce is with me right now. No, Edward is too far gone for him to be around her. He would definitely kill her. Yes, actually we are fairly close to our quiet vacation spot. Have you spoken to Esme, Rose and Emmett? Great. I'll see you soon. I missed you, too."

Alice hung up the cell phone with a smile on her face. She threw it down on the cement and crushed it under her foot. She picked up the remnants and threw it away inside the nearby trash can. They both walked a bit further down the street and entered a tiny clothing boutique settled between the shade trees that lined the street. The sales lady greeted them with a horrified expression and then it turned into the plastic mask of acceptance. Alice bought them both a couple pairs of jeans and long-sleeved t-shirts. They both entered the dressing room and changed into the new clothes, stuffing the robe and Kayce's costume in a large tote bag that she also purchased and then both of them were on their way. Their last stop was to a small grocery store where Alice purchased two bags filled with food for Kayce. They each carried a bag as they began to walk down the small main street again.

"Alice where are we exactly?"

Alice smiled at Kayce as they walked further south, "We are in a tiny town outside of Savannah." They walked further down the street, unnoticed. The sun was out under a partially cloudy sky, but as long as they both kept walking under the large myrtle and oak trees they were shaded, which was good for Alice.

They walked right out of town and crossed onto another back road. Kayce marveled at the Spanish moss that was growing on the old oak trees hanging down through the limbs. Alice looked up and said, "The moss loves humid weather, that's how they thrive." Kayce just walked onward taking it all in. She had always wanted to visit the south, but definitely not under these circumstances.

Eventually, Alice slowed her pace. "Let me guess, wherever it is we are going is through the trees?" Kayce asked.

Alice grinned at her, "How did you know?" she asked with a smirk. They both headed into the trees and thick brush with brambles grabbing at their clothes. Alice took the second bag from Kayce since the bags weighed next to nothing for her to lug around. They both walked about a half mile back and there sitting in the middle of the entire overgrown wilderness stood a small cabin. Kayce was so excited to be somewhere safe that she ran as fast as her legs would take her.

Kayce looked up to the door and there was Alice, calling out to her, "Hurry, slowpoke." She rolled her eyes as she stepped up onto the porch. They both entered the cabin. Alice had begun to grasp the furniture covers and remove them. Kayce followed suit and opened the curtains and windows. She watched the dust motes floating in the air as the sunlight streamed in, warming the cabin.

She helped Alice finish pulling the covers off of the rest of the furniture and then she pulled out linens for the two bedrooms and bathroom. Everything looked to be very antique to her. "Alice, how long has it been since anyone has been here?" Kayce asked.

Alice's voice was slightly muffled as she answered, leaning in and out of the small antique fridge, placing Kayce's perishable foods inside. "It has been quite a few years; I think the last time anyone has been here was in the 1970s."

"Well what do you use this place for?" Kayce asked as she busied herself making a bed. When they finished, Alice sat down on the sofa in the living room and just waited for Kayce to sit, too.

"We have this place in order to keep our special keepsakes. Sometimes we will stay here, but mainly we keep most things from our human lives here, things to remind us of who we were. I am really glad that you decided to land somewhere so close to this cabin, actually. We will show you some pretty amazing stuff, but let's wait until Esme and Rose get here." Kayce nodded while looking somber.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kayce asked.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened during Edward's rescue that is bothering you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Kayce asked wearily. When Alice made a 'duh' face, Kayce continued. "Alice, Edward didn't even recognize me. He thought I was a hallucination," she said nearing tears. "He tried to attack me. His jaws were snapping and I could tell that it took all of Jasper's strength to hold him back. I didn't want to be frightened of him, but I was."

Alice gave her a sympathetic look and squeezed her hand. "It is perfectly normal to be feeling this way, Kayce."

"Alice, he has been through something so traumatic, what if when he gets better...he forgets me?"

Alice looked horrified, "He would never forget you."

"Alice, when all of you were changed...you all forgot big pieces of your human lives. Edward has been starved and tortured for over five years. What if when he recovers he lost pieces of his memory, pieces that have me in them?"

"We all have been through a lot, especially you," Alice said. Kayce didn't want to believe what she was hearing. She was reunited with her parents and went on with life as she knew it. She wasn't tortured or starved.

"The tortures he must have endured in that hell hole, Alice," she paused, not wanting to voice the rest of her fears, but knowing they would haunt her if she didn't. "Alice, what if after all of that, he can't love me? I am the reason he was put there, I am the reason he endured so much. The reason you and Jasper were separated. The reason the two of you were taken from your family and forced to live the kind of lifestyle that I know neither of you ever wanted to partake in. All of that was because of me! How could he ever love me again? How can any of you?" Kayce hiccupped slightly when her outburst had fully surfaced and tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Oh, honey." Alice smiled down at her warmly, kneeling before her and gently grasping her shoulders. "The heart knows no bounds and while our hearts may no longer beat, our capacity for love has far out paced that. We all love you so much and any sacrifices on our part for you, could never be regretted. You are our family, Kayce. Besides, what is five years to us? It's but a small measure compared to how long we have lived and will yet live. It would be meaningless without you now, especially for dear Edward. You are his heart and soul Kayce, his reason for existing. He has been searching the entire span of his life to find meaning and a reason for his existence...his soul. He's not going to let go of that very easily and once he has recovered from his blood lust, he will be back to his charming self. You will see."

"Oh, Alice, I hope you are right. You have all given me so much. I love you all. My life was so empty and meaningless without you. I went through the daily tasks, but it was like I was in a walking dream that I could not escape from. I hope Edward can still find his love for me, though I feel so undeserving of it. I can't be whole without him, not anymore. He's captured my whole essence and now there is nothing but him." Kayce pulled her hair back away from her face and then let it go. She rubbed her temples as her hair fell back down, cascading down her shoulders and her arms. "I'm sorry; I'm not making much sense. I am tired and my head is just pounding." A streak of white suddenly moved out of the corner of her eye and strung as tightly as she was, she immediately screeched. "Ah! What is it, get it off!" She swatted at her hair, trying desperately to remove what she supposed to be thick cobwebs from her hair.

Alice released a melodiously tinkling laugh and gently grasped Kayce's wrists. "Kayce, calm down. Follow me," Alice said.

Kayce, still cringing from the white she saw glimmering from the corner of her eye, allowed Alice to push her toward an open door at the end of a small hallway. Opening the door, she realized it was the bathroom and quickly rushed to the mirror to look at what odious thing had gotten mixed up in her hair. While she didn't delight in the thought of pulling sticky fly infested spider webs from her hair, she was even less prepared for what she saw whilst gazing into the mirror. Half of her hair, the whole underneath had turned white. She stood there open-mouthed and couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

"My hair!" she choked out, soberly running her fingers through the white strands.

Turning on the tap, she tried desperately to scrub the white locks, though rationally she knew it would do no good.

"I have a theory about your hair, though I would love to hear what Carlisle thinks," Alice said from behind her. "If you really don't like it, I will dye it for you. Personally, I think it's charming and sets off your natural color tone well."

Kayce lifted her dark locks up and away from the white ones and held it on top of her crown. Her right hand pulled the white pieces and they streamed through her fingers. Her brow was furrowed as she looked at her reflection. "What is your theory, Alice?"

"I think that your travel through time and space is taking its toll on you physically. You are only human still, dear. The stress it puts on your body to make such dramatic leaps through the fabric of space and time, much less carrying others with you...well it must be quite draining." As Alice was speaking she placed her fingers on Kayce's face, turning it left and right. "You don't look like you have aged at all, though for everyone else, it has been five years. Your hair seems to be taking the brunt of the stress that you are putting your body through. Bear in mind that it is not uncommon for humans to go gray at early ages. This is so drastic and in such a unique fashion, most people will assume that you've had it colored this way on purpose. Think of the new fashion trends you'll start." She winked at Kayce before warmly embracing her, rubbing her back softly. "Don't worry, Kayce. Everything will be alright in the end. Come now; let's get you in bed so you can take a nap. Things will look better when you are refreshed."

One arm still wrapped around Kayce's sagging shoulders, Alice took her to one of the bedrooms in the cabin and helped her lay beneath some less dusty blankets she pulled from the closet. Kayce mumbled her thanks and in moments she had drifted off into a heavy and dreamless sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 - Reunions**

(Five days after the rescue)

Kayce woke up feeling better, more rested, but she was still exhausted physically. She rolled over attempting to fall back asleep until her stomach growled. A familiar smell permeated the house that was tempting her, making her mouth water. She knew then that her stomach would keep protesting its hunger until she finally satiated that desire. She stretched out her sore muscles, feeling her spine and elbows popping as she did so.

She folded her blankets back and stepped on the welcome cool floor quietly. She remade the bed and smoothed out the blankets with her hands, going over it a few times making sure it was neat. She padded her way toward the kitchen and she saw Alice standing at the stove cooking her breakfast. Bacon was sizzling in one skillet and hashbrowns were frying in another. Alice was stirring the eggs, scrambling them, her favorite.

"Alice, what time is it? All of this travel has muddied the waters a bit," Kayce said while yawning. She looked down and realized that she was still wearing her clothes from the day before and now they looked wrinkled and a little worse for wear.

"I am so glad you are up. It is about 11:30 p.m. in Forks, 2:30 a.m. here on the East Coast and in Italy it is 8:30 a.m. It is time for breakfast somewhere in the world," Alice said with a smile on her face. Kayce felt bad. She couldn't get a grasp on the time. She is wakeful at strange hours and sporadically naps at odd intervals. Mostly she stayed awake to drive the dreams she had away; dreams about loss, death and loneliness.

"What would I do without you, Alice?" Kayce said, patting her on her hardened shoulders.

Alice's tinkling laughter bounced off the walls. "Actually, what would we do without you? Edward and I would still be in Italy waiting to be released. I won't go into details, but it was pretty bleak until you and Jasper arrived."

Kayce pulled a chair out sitting at the table. The chair noisily scooted across the floor as she situated herself. She really mulled over Alice's words. "Alice, what is going to happen to us? Have you seen anything?"

Alice turned and handed Kayce a plate of bacon, eggs, hashbrowns and sourdough toast. Kayce turned her plate and then picked up her knife, "Thank you, it looks delicious," she said happily as she spread butter and strawberry jam on her toast.

Alice smiled right back and sat across from Kayce, watching her. "Everything will be alright. We can go back to Forks in a month or two, maybe three. Aro's guards will find us and tell us to turn you or else. Eventually, they will come back to check up on us to make sure that we made good on that promise."

"Just like in the books," she marveled. Kayce chewed slowly and dreamed about going home. "I can't wait though, I am unsure of what will happen. Five years is a long time to be gone. People have changed and moved on with their lives and I feel no different...well except for my hair, that is."

Alice grinned, "We wouldn't stay long. I think that we have some unfinished business to attend to. Of course, we will definitely have to appear aged, but that should be easy enough. I am excited to be finally moving on with my life and have our family unit complete." Kayce nodded and kept on chewing, savoring the flavor of the food.

"Alice, do I need to get my parents? Are they safe?" she asked, with a worried expression written on her face. She swung her feet back and forth since she wasn't tall enough to touch the wooden floor waiting for an answer. She suddenly became nervous when Alice didn't readily respond with an answer.

Alice was quiet at first, pondering her question. She couldn't see anything in that other time. "I really don't know. I assume that they won't go after them since you are here. There isn't any reason to go back. But I can't see the time you are from, so that makes my words only speculation. I hate feeling that way. I usually know everything," Alice said, her face scrunched into a large frustrated frown.

"After I have rested, I may go back for my parents and bring them back here to make sure they are safe and I will make sure they won't be found," Kayce said soberly. She nodded her head, affirming her plan. She stood up and took her empty plate and silverware to the sink. She washed her dishes, scrubbing harder and harder, removing the dried on food until they were sparkling. She channeled all of her worry, hurt and frustration into her chore.

When her task was complete, Kayce walked toward the linen closet and grabbed a large bath towel and entered the bathroom. "I'm going to shower." She turned the shower water on and looked out of the bay window, as she waited for the water to heat to the right temperature.

"Okay," Alice said. After Kayce entered the shower, Alice stepped outside into the warm humid air. The moonlight glinted off the cabin's green metal gabled roof and the air was filled with the scent of Jasmine, gardenia and oak. Alice thought this would be a beautiful night to snuggle up with Jasper, but then shook that thought from her mind. Edward needed him a lot more than she did right now.

Kayce's mind reeled while the water cascaded down over her, as if the water was making her remember Edward's rescue with more clarity. At the time it was happening, she had adrenaline coursing through her veins. She was determined to save Edward and Alice. Now, she was dismayed and the re-play of the situation petrified her. Her knees started to go rubbery when she thought of how close she came to dying.

Kayce winced when she palpated the now healing bruise on her wrist. It was in the shape of a thumb, Edward's thumb. Her mind went back to when Edward had grabbed her; he tried to crush it so he could dominate her, bend her to his will and then kill her. A mix of emotions tangled and weaved its way around her heart. At the time, the thought of Edward touching her sent an excited chill through her, but when she knew that he wanted to kill her, it frightened her, taking her breath away, breaking her heart into tiny pieces.

The cabin's bathroom had a large bay window that allowed the moonlight to stream in. It was situated in a spot where Kayce could see out as she showered. She took her mind off of her bruised arm and her man troubles, gazing up at the stars as she shampooed her multi-hued locks. Anytime she was troubled, she would look up at the stars and they would help ground her, making her feel part of the universe. One thing she could count on remaining exactly the same, whether in her reality or the Cullen's, were the stars and moon. They were constant and unchanged, lending a sense of stability.

Alice slowly walked the perimeter of the cabin and stopped her progress around the back. She panned her gaze to the window, watching Kayce as she washed her hair. "She's beautiful don't you think?" She waited for confirmation. When she heard no response, she turned and stared right into Edward's intense eyes.

He had taken the robe off and was wearing a pair of jeans supplied by Jasper. He was barefoot and shirtless. He appeared cleaned up a little. He must have washed up in the river. His eyes were carefully watching the girl in the shower, his hands clenched into fists. "I...I don't know. I remember her; it was her face they showed me, her face that broke my heart as she kissed another man, but it is all so foggy." Edward rubbed his eyes hoping to get a better look. He kept glimpsing up at the unsuspecting girl. A part of him was drawn to her, but he had no idea why. "All that calls to me really is her blood. I crave her blood. That's all that is what draws me here now." He paused, his eyes never leaving Kayce's face. "Isn't that why I am here?" Alice barely heard his whispered question, knowing he was asking himself and not her. He seemed so determined to shrug his draw to Kayce off as only a blood lust infatuation. Yet his voice and stance, his staying rooted in place, rather then taking her blood for his thirst, proved his inability to fully accept that for fact, consciously done or not. He thought about her scent and stuffed his hands into his pocket, pulling out a piece of blackened netting. Through the dirt, he could smell her sweetness; it was the same scent that was wafting out from the cabin toward him, inviting him in.

Jasper appeared out of the brush and breathed a sigh of relief. "Damn you, Edward! You can't ditch me like that. Showing off your speed isn't making you any points here, little brother."

Edward turned facing Jasper, grinning at how he gained the upper hand on his companion. "I can't help it if you are too slow. And stop calling me brother. I am nobody's brother," he said confusedly. "The only reason I haven't left you behind is because you are vaguely familiar to me." Edward turned his gaze back on the girl. He watched her lithe arms raising over her head and scrubbing her hair clean. She glittered beautifully from the beads of water that showered over her. The girl turned so she was facing them and her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful. Edward wanted to remember her, but every time he tired to remember if she were a part of his life, he came up with a whole lot of nothing.

Alice hugged Jasper fiercely and they exchanged looks of worry, "You know that girl and she is infinitely dearer to you then merely an appetizer. I promise you...you will remember her and that your whole life revolves around her," she said with certainty.

"I can't remember..." Edward approached the house, his nostrils flaring and his eyes suddenly turning wild again. "The only thing I remember is pain, pain inflicted by her, for her, because of her."

"Jasper, get him out of here...and do try to keep a better eye on him," Alice said jovially. She kissed Jasper longingly and then both men disappeared into the darkness. Alice waited a heartbeat or two, making sure that Edward didn't return and then she walked back around the cabin, entering through the front. She walked toward the bathroom and stood guard outside the door. After Kayce's heroic rescue, Alice was determined to keep her safe and sound. She was trying to think of a way to get Edward to remember Kayce and his immense love for her.

When Kayce stepped out, she wrapped herself in the towel and left the humidity of the tiny bathroom. Alice was waiting just outside and she smiled at her. "Feeling better, Kayce?"

"Yes, much." She walked to her bedroom and searched the dresser drawers for something to wear. She pulled out a cotton night dress that looked very old. It had capped sleeves and embroidered detail with roses. She slipped inside it and it felt very cool against her skin. She had heard of how muggy the south was, but she hadn't anticipated the reality. She grabbed a hair clip that was resting on the nightstand and pulled her hair back with it.

Kayce walked into the kitchen and made herself a strong cup of coffee. She felt the need to drink it to stay awake, even though it was too hot and muggy for a hot beverage. As it brewed, she stepped outside on the front porch. She gazed out at the stars and felt heaviness in her heart thinking about Edward. It was absolutely absurd to think that he had to live in the wilderness like an animal while she was comfortable in a house. Was it not enough that he had lived in ghastly conditions for the last five years because of her, and yet, now, he was still forced to live outside without the comforts of shelter? Though he was now freed from his prison cell, she could not help but feel as if she were still adding to his suffering. "Alice, I'm afraid."

Alice stepped out of the shadows and stood next to her. "What are you afraid of, Kayce?" Kayce turned her head away from the beautiful starry sky so she could look at Alice.

"What if Edward doesn't get better? Would he still want me? Would he just leave? If he did, I don't think I could bear it." She turned her gaze back to the tiny pinpoints of light scattered across the sky.

"Kayce that is why you are here, you need to remind him of whom he is and who you are. It will all come back eventually. You have to believe that." Alice turned her head toward the house, "I think your coffee is done percolating."

After one last look at the stars, they both headed inside and Kayce went to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk. She poured some into her coffee cup and added a heaping teaspoon of sugar. She strolled over to the sofa and sat down, folding her legs under herself as she sipped.

Alice excused herself, standing up and heading into the back of the cabin in the unused bedroom that faced the front yard. She heard footsteps and was making sure it wasn't Edward again. She peered out of the window and saw the rest of her family members walking up the pathway.

She hurried out of the room and ran to the front door. She hurried to the top of the porch and she reached out and hugged Esme. They embraced for a long while until Emmett peeled her away so he could have his turn. He squeezed her and swung her around like she was as light as a feather. Emmett kissed her cheek and then released her so she could hug Rose. Lastly, Alice hugged Carlisle. He was so ecstatic to see his daughter. He kept stroking her hair and squeezing her tightly.

The others ran up the porch and they entered the cabin. Kayce set her coffee mug down on the coffee table and she stood up, outstretching her arms. She hugged Esme, Rose, Emmett and then Carlisle once he released Alice. She truly felt she was almost home. All that was missing was Edward and Jasper.

As she thought that, she saw a shadow through the opened front door. Kayce leaned over and peered out, gazing at two men standing quite a few yards away. Carlisle turned and his eyes landed on his first son. Edward's severe face softened when there was a spark of recognition for him. Carlisle ran full speed out the front door and embraced Edward. After a long while he leaned back and cradled Edward's face in his hands.

"I...I know you," Edward said. Carlisle couldn't hold in the smile that graced his face and hugged him fiercely once more.

"Of course you do," Carlisle whispered gently, lovingly, as he squeezed his son in a warm embrace. Once Carlisle had let him go, Edward's eyes went directly to Kayce who was standing in a short night dress in the doorway. Esme and the others all followed suit and went outside. They each had their turn hugging Edward, though it was a little more awkward. Even as the others hugged and greeted him, his eyes never left hers.

A flicker of recognition came to him, but he didn't know why and just as swiftly as the recognition had come, so did a sense of a primal hunger. Suddenly, he found himself hungry and ready to launch himself at his prey. He had no idea what that prey might be, but the need was strong and urgent. Somehow he knew that he was against drinking human blood. Seeing Carlisle solidified that feeling. He needed to leave, to find some release to this painful need that ached through his body, so without a word, he just turned around and walked back into the thick brush.

Each couple said their goodbyes while Kayce stood in the doorway feeling extremely intrusive and hopeless. A slight breeze picked up tendrils of her hair and blew them out into the night air. She never saw the burnt orange eyes staring at her from afar. Edward had intended to hunt to drive the aching need from his body, yet somehow, he found himself stopping deep inside the cover of trees and gazing at the girl. He found this human to be so very intriguing even with the sadness that she carried in her eyes. He could smell her when the breeze picked up her hair. The strangest thought came to him when he saw that; he thought that invisible angels must be pulling at her hair each wanting a piece of her, too. She was so vulnerable and sweet appearing, yet his draw to her was completely alien to him. Again, the aching gnawed at him relentlessly, demanding his attention. Growling quietly to himself, he quickly turned and sped off into forest.

Kayce looked out into the darkened brush and sighed heavily, feeling suddenly lonely and empty. She reentered the cabin and sat back down eyeing her rapidly cooling coffee. She picked up the mug and took a big gulp. She felt hopeful knowing that Edward recognized Carlisle; it was a baby step, but a step in the right direction. She looked up and saw the front door closing quietly. Esme and Rose sat down with her. All of the women gathered together in the cozy living room and started to talk, especially after Kayce told Esme her worries about Edward and the way he reacted to her. Rose said, "Don't worry about it, Kayce. Consider this your first real 'fight.' Trust me; it won't be your last. Guys always have an incredible knack for royally screwing up."

Alice and Esme both laughed nodding their heads agreement. Kayce's mouth hung open when she saw Esme agreeing with Rose. "You agree? You mean Carlisle has royally screwed up before? I find that really hard to believe."

Esme smiled, her eyes were lost in an old memory, "Oh believe me; Carlisle has had his fair share of idiocy. Like the time he threw out my newest art piece."

"He didn't!" Kayce said in utter horror.

"I was doodling around with contemporary art at the time and I had one piece in particular that I was very proud of. I even had a museum interested in displaying it. I came home so excited from the meeting and put my art work down to change into something suitable, but I couldn't find a thing to wear. I decided to run out to buy a brand new dress for the opening night. My head wasn't on straight; I was so excited to have my artwork on display. Anyway, I was in such a rush that morning, I hadn't cleaned up all of my paints, canvases and my mock ups. Carlisle had been on a trip for a convention through the hospital and had no idea. I came home to find that he had returned early, a bright beaming smile on his face, hand full of pink roses...and a spotless house."

Kayce stared at her for a moment trying to grasp what was wrong with that...then suddenly...she gasped. "He didn't!"

Esme blew out an exasperated breath and growled. "He DID! He threw out my beautiful art piece that I was supposed to open with that very night. He told me he thought it was just a mock up and not really art work, that it was just a bunch of splattered paint all over a board! 'I thought it was your sampling canvas!' he protested to me as I threw shoes and vases at him and after I threw the chaise lounge at his face, I think he decided that I was not going to forgive him so easily. He ran out the door, which of course made me that much angrier. Two hours before I was supposed leave for the gallery, as I put on my new dress, which had gone from my drop dead sexy gown, to the walk of shame gown, in walks Carlisle. He had another handful of beautiful golden roses and my artwork in the other hand. He was covered in dirt and I don't even want to know what else. Judging by the stench that came off him, he had gone to the dumping yards, all 12 of them, and searched through each one until he found my canvas. So my darling, no matter how royally they screw up, they make up for it in the end."

Kayce laughed at the thought of Carlisle digging through a dump yard trying to find that canvas and then cleaning it up before bringing it home. The thought of Carlisle filthy and smelling awful was both humorous and defied reality in her mind. Yet, the fact that he would go to so much trouble and effort to make amends with his soul mate, was endearing and beautiful.

"Oh and remember the time we were at the mall sitting at a table in the courtyard, we were waiting for the guys," Alice said while slapping her knee laughing.

Rosalie laughed again and picked up where Alice left off. "First, let me say that going shopping was Edward's idea. He insisted we meet after school, but he wasn't at our meeting spot. Edward was late. He finally blessed us with his presence while we were shopping. Eventually, we girls went one way and the boys went another way, agreeing to meet back at the courtyard. Emmett and Jasper came back without Edward, laughing hysterically. We asked what was going on, so Emmett started in on this story about a big redheaded chick who was hitting on both he and Jasper in the electronics department. They were politely trying to turn her down and get away from her. Edward was down in the corner of store looking at classical music, so they told her they were taken, but that he was free. She headed right for poor Edward, so the cowards they were took off running, leaving poor Edward looking like a deer caught in the headlights."

"What did Edward do?" Kayce asked, trying to cover the smirk on her face with her hands.

"Well, Edward took off running, and like the man that he is, was hiding in the men's room. Emmett said that girl had horrible breath and Jasper added in that she was wearing a REALLY tacky outfit because he figured that Alice would get a kick out of that. Just at that moment, Emmett had seen her walking by, so he pointed her out and Jasper says 'look at that nasty dress Alice,'" Rose finished.

Kayce looked over at Alice and waited for her to finish. "I said, 'oh yes...it's terrible.' I got up and I approached and stopped the girl. As I spoke to her, the boys were dying to know what I was going to say. They were putting their heads together and practically giggling like a bunch of ninnies. I said to her, 'excuse me that is such an adorable dress, who makes it?' and she says, 'oh, it's this amazing designer named Alice Brandon, awesome stuff.' Jasper looked like he was going to keel over as I started to shoot him daggers with my eyes. Then the girls says, 'I'm sorry, but are you with those two guys?' I responded, 'no' and the girl says, 'Oh! I just saw you sitting with them. The blond one said they were taken, so I just assumed.'"

Kayce started to choke on her laughter. "You did that to Jasper, Alice?"

"Oh, I did alright. Anyway, I answered, 'No, but I do know for a fact that the blond one is taken' and the redhead says 'oh' all depressed like, so she turned her gaze on Emmett. 'What about the big guy?'"

Rose interjected into this part of the story. "I said, 'Who do you think _is with_ the blond?' and Emmett stopped his laughing at Jasper and looked like I killed his dreams of Santa or something. Edward approached us and the redhead asks about him. 'Oh no, he's free, but I can tell you now, he has a thing for big women.' The redhead smiled like a cat that ate the canary, so I said, 'no dear and not big, as in tall, I mean big as in heavy load...like 400 pounds. He's sick I tell you.' Edward overheard only a piece of our conversation so he says to the boys, 'Hey, what did I do!' Emmett answered that we were mad that Jasper insulted Alice's sense of style. So Edward, mortified, hits them upside the head and says, 'YOU HAVE GOT TO STOP GETTING ME INTO THIS CRAP!' he stormed out and left them there with guilty, confused looks on their faces. Alice, Edward and I drove off leaving them there with the redhead. They were chasing us out of the mall and she was chasing after them, it was quite amusing."

"Yeah, the poor guy just gets back from hiding in the men's room because Jasper and Emmett couldn't keep their mouths shut and then we make it worse for him, but at least he is a good sport, at least where we are concerned," Alice said with a giggle. "Edward got his revenge on the guys later on."

Esme said, "Did I ever tell you about how I got Emmett with the high powered hose after he walked into the house covered in mud?"

Kayce blushed and apologized, "I'm really sorry, Esme. I hope you weren't too mad at Edward and me. He warned me not to dirty your house. He said that your reaction wouldn't be pleasant."

"Nonsense, you both washed off in the river and my beautiful floors were spared. All was well in the world," Esme said. She stood up, "Let's show Kayce the photo albums girls." They all stood up and ushered Kayce away from the middle of the living room floor.

Kayce had picked up her empty coffee mug and she took it to the sink and set it inside. She filled it with water and turned to see Esme holding the large coffee table in her arms, Alice holding the sofa and Rose holding the chair. They all carried the furniture to the edges of the cabin walls and carefully set them down, exposing the center of the floor.

"Kayce, can you grab the rug and pull it to the corner of the room?"

"Sure." Kayce grabbed the area rug and she pulled it away from the center of the room, picking up a bit of dust as it moved. She had exposed a beautiful mosaic. It was an octagonal medallion made of walnut, cherry, mahogany and red oak. It was a pattern of intertwined pieces of wood that had a beautiful eight pointed star in the center.

"Oh, the floor is so beautiful," Kayce marveled. Esme smiled in return and she stood next to the picturesque fireplace. She had placed her hand over the mantle and did something, though Kayce couldn't see what exactly that was. But something amazing had begun to happen.

The first dark brown square on the outside of the mosaic, on each side of the square, had begun to slide back deep inside the wood, leaving only the light colored squares of wood behind. Suddenly, the lighter colored wood had begun to slide back, as well. Each piece had slid back to unlock four different locks. Once the boards had completely folded back, it somehow triggered the release of the locks. The star in the center had split vertically and slid underneath two of the four pale boards that were left behind, so only the pale square around the star remained open, like a large trap door.

Kayce couldn't help, but to get closer and look. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled up to the opening. Kayce hung her head down inside and peered down the darkened hole in the floor. Her hair had gotten in the way, so she grabbed it with one hand and held it away from her face. She saw a cement chamber that spanned down quite far. Rose lay down beside Kayce, placing a halogen lantern on a hook under the floor boards. Alice and Esme mirrored her with their own lanterns on the other three edges. Now that the hole was illuminated, Kayce felt a smile stretch across her features and a quiet gasp escape her lips, as she looked down at the treasure trove beneath her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 – Unforeseen Complications**

Kayce was lying on the wooden floor over the opening, peering into the brightly lit chamber. She audibly gasped. The chamber was much larger than she had first thought. She saw clothing racks and tables with old antique items lying on top. She saw chests of gold and silver coins and chests of foreign currency and what looked like stocks or bonds.

Esme dropped down inside the chamber, landing like a cat and she held her arms up at Kayce. "Come on Honey, I promise to catch you," she said.

"How far down is that drop?" Kayce asked a little timidly as she peered down into the depths.

"It is about a 16 foot drop. Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt," Esme said.

Kayce picked herself up from laying prone. She positioned herself to where she was sitting on the edge of the trap door with her legs dangling down inside the hole. She smiled at Esme and then she scooted over the edge, falling forward. Her nightgown ballooned out and she felt like she had fallen a long way. Icy arms caught her and cradled her close.

After Esme set Kayce down, Rose and Alice both jumped down into the mouth of the chamber. Kayce walked around and took in everything she saw. It was amazing to see so many things that should belong in a museum, but these things were tangible, she could touch and hold them. Her imagination went wild thinking of the circumstances of how these items came into their possession.

Her eyes roved over the first antique to catch her eye. She saw what must be Jasper's old Civil War uniform. It was practically in pristine condition, with the exception of some holes that looked to be from some sort of gun shot blast. The trousers were made of cadet gray wool with a yellow stripe going up the leg. The kepi, which was a type of hat, was light blue. His frock coat would hang to mid-thigh and was double breasted with 8 buttons grouped in pairs. The facing on the frock coat was decorated in light blue for infantry branch that he belonged to. She touched the wool coat, feeling the scratchiness of it. Her first thought was how hot it must have been to be in Texas wearing that wool uniform. Lying on a table next to his uniform was an old sword and a single-shot, muzzle-loading percussion musket. The sword looked as if it had blood stained on the tip. Kayce wondered who had been on the receiving end of the sword and she shivered.

She left that and inspected more items inside the chamber. She saw a leather album that was intricately detailed. Kayce carefully opened the album, and inside lay sheet music, compositions by Edward. On the bottom of each page was his signature. Some of the older pieces of sheet music bore his birth name. She carefully thumbed through them, hoping that the brittle yellowing pages didn't fall apart. Kayce placed the sheet music back in its original spot and closed the album, placing it back on the table.

Kayce turned her head in another direction and spotted three wedding dresses displayed on full mannequins. "Oh my..." her words trailed off.

"Those are our original wedding gowns," Esme said happily. They all were off-white and covered in lace. In these modern times those dresses would be considered plain, but they each held their own simplistic beauty. Kayce never imagined what their wedding dresses looked like and seeing them in person took her breath away.

She turned and saw awards for each member of her family lying around on another table. There were art, medical and literature awards and situated in the back were American Music Awards. Kayce didn't recognize the name, but it was for composing music. "Is that Edward's?" She was in awe of what she was seeing.

"That's correct. He has never gone to the awards shows, but received his award under a fictitious name and he had them ship his award," she chuckled. Kayce's eyes grew extremely wide. She was so humbled to be in the presence of such amazing people. She turned around and bumped into a table that held a crystal ball sitting atop a bronze stand. She reached her arms out and made sure it didn't tumble off and shatter on the floor. Upon further inspection, it was very ornate. The four-legged stand had two lions regally sitting and the legs of the stand were the front paws from each lion. Their backs were holding the crystal ball.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kayce asked.

"Yes, a few years after I was turned, I became a gypsy fortune teller." Alice saw Kayce laugh and she frowned. "Don't laugh. I had a vision of what my life was going to be like, being a vegetarian, so I wanted to help people and get to know humans again, so I became a gypsy fortune teller. I usually traveled around with carnivals or the circus."

Kayce had looked around and picked up a stack of tarot cards. "I dabbled in cartomancy (fortune telling with cards), chiromancy (palm reading), crystallomancy (reading of a crystal sphere), chronomancy (time and lucky/unlucky days), and mostly by clairvoyance," Alice said.

"What did you tell those people?" Kayce asked, as she picked up Alice's head scarf adorned with coins. She placed it over her head and approached the crystal ball. She waved her hands over it a few times, but nothing happened, except for an explosion of laughter coming from Rose.

"Well I never told them when they would die or anything like that. I usually didn't get those types of visions from an initial meeting. But I would tell them if they would meet Mr. or Ms. Right; I could tell that they would meet someone, but never got a clear picture of who most of the time. I didn't get as accurate as I am now, until about the 1960s. I also told people if they were going to have a baby or make a move, those types of things."

Kayce turned and saw Esme holding a few photo albums. Rose approached her and put her arms around her, "You ready?"

"Ready for wha..." she yelped. Rose had barely bent her knees and jumped up through the chamber's opening, landing on the floor in the cabin's living room. Rose released her, and Kayce wobbled a little, as she made her way to the front door. She stood outside and took deep breaths in and then out until her pulse slowed.

As she had begun to feel less motion sickness, she saw Alice and Esme standing in front of her with smirks on their faces. They all sat on the floor near the front door and Esme started thumbing through a photo album. She had begun to go through her photos. The vast majority were all in sepia. Kayce was fascinated to see her as a child gathered together with her family in a portrait. Esme was wearing an old white dress with what looked like stockings and boots. "How come none of you smiled?" Kayce asked.

"Well, I think it was a part of the times, hardly anyone ever smiled in photos back in those days," Esme answered. She flipped the page and pointed out photos of her siblings and her other family members. When she turned to the last pages, Kayce saw Esme as a teenager with her leg in an old fashioned splint. "You had already met Carlisle?"

"Yes, I remember looking into his eyes and seeing how compassionate he is, and I fell in love with him. I had been so excited to see him again, I literally had butterflies in my stomach and my palms were all sweaty. Sadly, when I went back to the hospital to get the splint removed and my leg looked over, he had already moved on. I thought I would never see him again," she said wistfully. Esme turned the page and there she was, as a vampire with Carlisle. They both were dressed up and appeared so happy together.

"This is our wedding photo," she said, as she pointed to another photo. "And look, there's Edward. Doesn't he look handsome?" Esme asked. Kayce saw Edward standing with Esme and Carlisle. It was another photo of the three of them at their wedding. Both men were wearing dark suits and Esme had her simple wedding dress that Kayce had seen down in the chamber. "The veil was surrounded by a crown of orange blossoms. They were extremely fragrant and very popular at the time," Esme said as she pointed to her veil.

She turned the page again and there was the most beautiful photo of Esme and Edward. They both were in profile and his arm was draped around her shoulder. They were looking away from the camera and down. Kayce was so enraptured she touched his face in the photo.

Alice pulled out her album and shared it with Kayce. "Of course, I don't have any memory of my family, but I was able to find my relatives and I acquired some photos. I believe, this picture here, is of my mother and father," she said as she pointed to the photo. Neither of her parents looked like her, though the photo was in sepia, it appeared as if her mother had blonde hair. Her father had dark hair, but he didn't resemble her at all. "Most of my photos are from after I had been turned and most are with our new family. There was a photo of she and Jasper when they were married. They both looked ecstatic to be together. "That photo was taken in 1950 and this photo over here is of all of us."

Kayce was looking at a photo of the entire Cullen family. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward were there dressed up with Alice and Jasper. "You weren't married the first time until 1950?" she asked.

"Well, Jasper and I were already married in our hearts and minds, but he was too wild to have a normal human ceremony, he would have eaten all the nearby humans. It wasn't until after he had begun his vegetarian diet, and we found Carlisle and the others, that we had an official ceremony," Alice reasoned.

Alice thumbed through the album and there were so many photos of the entire Cullen family, all together, all very happy. At the end of Alice's album Kayce had reached present day and found photos of herself in there. "Alice, how did I get in this album?"

"Well, Jasper brought them in that backpack that he carried when you rescued us and I placed them in the album while you were sleeping a week ago," she said. Kayce was so surprised. She saw photos of she and Edward when they went out on their date and photos of her while she was at school, some were photos that she had no idea were ever taken of her.

Kayce, feeling drowsiness trying to take over, making her eyes heavy and giving her a dumb feeling, yawned and stretched out her arms. "Here let's look at my album really quickly," Rose said.

Rosalie had so many pictures of her human life and her human family. "These are my brothers and these are my parents," she said. The entire family all were wearing nice clothes, you could tell they were well off for the times. They all had blond hair and light eyes. Rosalie and her mother could have been twins. "You all are so beautiful," Kayce said.

"Yes, we were," Rose said. She turned a few similar pages and then she got to her after her transformation into a vampire. She posed in a photo with Edward. They both were striking together. She looked absolutely the same as when she was human, though as a human she was a little more curved and soft appearing. Now she was svelte and angular. Her face lit up when she had gotten to Emmett's photo. It was one of him when he was a human, taken just before that fateful day she saved his life. He hadn't changed a bit. He still had that beautiful smile and playful quality about him. His zest for life hasn't changed since he was attacked in 1935.

"This is our wedding photo taken in 1936," Rose said as she pointed. They were standing together with Carlisle, Esme and Edward.

They were standing in a meadow that looked vaguely familiar to her. "Rose, were you and Emmett married in Forks?"

A smile played at her lips. "Yes, that is the very same meadow we took you to when we played baseball."

Kayce's mouth fell open in awe. "It is so beautiful. It doesn't look like it changed a bit in all of this time." Kayce thumbed through more pages and saw many more wedding photos, all different dresses and different places they lived. One of the most fascinating photos Kayce came upon was a photo of Rose and Emmett on their honeymoon standing behind a Bengal tiger in Africa. "It had been an overcast day, Alice predicted it and so we fed off of the tiger. A human happened upon us and we pretended to find the tiger to be deceased, so the human politely took our camera and snapped our photo with it. Emmett later on lugged the carcass into the nearest town and had him skinned. His rug is the one you see on our bedroom floor at home."

"Honey, this is Edward's photo album. Would you like to take it to your room and look it over?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Oh...could I?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course you may. I don't think he would mind at all." Esme kissed Kayce's forehead and escorted her to her bedroom. Kayce set the photo album down on her bed and she went into the bathroom. She pulled the ribbon out of her hair and set it on the sink. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Kayce rushed back in her room. She sat on the bed and pulled the single cotton sheet over herself and she started to thumb through his photo album.

She saw a photo of his parents at their wedding. His mother was wearing a dress with a hoop skirt and she had a beautiful hat on. His father, Edward senior, looked exactly like him. This was taken long before Edward was born, probably in the 1870s or 1880s. Kayce yawned again and wiped at her eyes. She started to think about Edward and how he has mostly lost his memories of his human family and how those photos were the only link to that other life. She turned the page and there was another photo of extended relatives with his parents. Before Kayce knew it, she was asleep with the album lying on top of her chest.

Edward was now standing outside the cabin and peering into Kayce's window. He had been watching for quite some time, but he really had no idea why. There was no need for him to be there, but the human girl inside intrigued him. He was fascinated that she knew what he was and wasn't the least bit scared. "I thought I would find you out here," Alice's voice rang out.

"How did you know I would be here?" Edward asked her without looking away from the window.

"You have been standing at this window, at this specific time, for the past four days," Alice answered. "Here, I brought you this." She handed him a new loofah sponge and Kayce's ribbon that had been resting in her hair.

Edward looked at her as if she was crazy, but he took them without hesitation. He brought the items up to his nose and smelled them. "Thank you." He turned his head and smiled at his sister. "Really, thank you. I still don't remember her, but I want to. That's something right?"

"It sure is," Alice responded. He hugged his little sister and then disappeared through the trees and thick brush. She only heard one snap of a twig before silence befell the yard. Alice walked back inside and entered Kayce's bedroom. She pulled the photo album away from Kayce's fingers and closed it, setting it on the top of her dresser. Alice walked to the window and she opened the blinds completely, just in case Edward came back. She properly covered Kayce up and then turned the light off. Alice joined the other two women in the living room and righted it, as they discussed past memories.

After another week had gone by, Kayce had begun to feel bad that her family was separated from each other, so she insisted that they spend time together and go hunting as a family. "I have to run to the grocery store for some staples, why don't you guys go hunting and spend some quality time with your husbands," she insisted.

"Oh no, Kayce, we shouldn't," Alice said with a worried expression on her face. "I can't see any trouble, but it's hard with that many people in one place, humans...they make such snap decisions."

"I insist, please, I will be fine. Besides, I will carry my phone with me. I will call you if I need you." She attempted to give a stern face, but it only made Alice grab her shoulder and laugh hysterically.

"Alright, we'll go," Alice conceded, though looking excited to be with Jasper.

After the other women left the cabin, Kayce changed into a pair of shorts and spaghetti strap tank, though it was late afternoon, it was still stifling out, especially compared to Forks standards. She gathered Emmett's car keys and her purse, heading out into the scorching early evening air. The humidity was so thick you could suck it out through a straw.

Kayce got in the car and put on a pair of sunglasses to shield her eyes from the sun's beams. She headed out to go grocery shopping at the local market. Her mind wandered to the topic of Edward and from what she has been told, Edward now remembers everyone, but her. It seems that everyone is very excited about the recovery of his memory. He, however, was frustrated with his lack of memory of Kayce. He had been told by them that they were in love and shared many wonderful moments together, but he had no recollection of it. Since it is unsafe for her to be around Edward, she can't even attempt to jog his memory, though she wouldn't know where to begin.

She felt guilty that she was saddened by his lack of memory of her. She should be ecstatic that he is getting better so rapidly, but that sense of loneliness still overwhelmed her. Kayce pulled into the parking lot and engaged the emergency brake. She exited the car, with her purse in hand, and made the trek into the store.

She perused the aisles and carefully picked out what she would be eating for the next week. When she turned down the aisle that held paper towels, she noticed a tall lanky man looking her way. His hair was receding, long and stringy. He had it pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing all black, a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. His face was elongated with a beakish nose and squinty eyes. He kept staring at her. Kayce averted her eyes, looking down at the floor, and shyly headed to another aisle.

With the strange man forgotten, she was gathering the rest of her food items. Once Kayce was near the meat counter, she started looking at what types of meat she would cook for herself. She debated upon ground sirloin or stew meat, her mind quickly flashed to a small ham, so she looked up and saw that same man intently watching her. She became extremely nervous. She felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck and an urge to run.

Kayce walked the long way around to avoid passing him. She never picked up any meat. She stopped near the checkout and pulled her cell phone out. She dialed the first name on her contact list, which was Alice. The phone rang twice and then she heard her happy, tinkling voice, "Hello?"

"Alice? I think someone is following me!" Kayce said in a troubled whisper. "I think he is human, but I don't know who he is."

"Kayce, I just now saw it and I already sent Emmett and Jasper to find you, but you need to stay inside with other people until they get there, do you understand me? Don't isolate yourself by going outside!"

"Yes, okay." Kayce set her small basket down that was filled with her items and she looked around for the strange man, but he was nowhere to be found. Kayce stayed inside looking at the hair products near the checkout.

The man approached her from behind, standing too close to her. "So, are you new in town or just passing through? If you want a tour or need any help with anything, I would be happy to help you out," he said in an oily-type voice.

"No, thanks." Kayce grabbed her basket and carried it to the counter where batteries are sold and she was asking about a watch battery. The clerk was searching for a battery that matched the type of watch she was wearing. But the man was persistent; he approached the counter, as well.

The man smiled at the clerk with a friendly-type of smile. The clerk opened the back of her watch and took the battery out, replacing it with another. She then offered to check out her other items in the basket, so Kayce handed it over. The man stayed silent, but he watched the entire process intently. Kayce grabbed her wallet out of her purse and pulled out enough cash to pay for her items. She suddenly heard Emmett's voice. The man hurriedly turned around and went down another aisle. Emmett and Jasper were there wearing long sleeves, gloves, ball caps and large aviator sun glasses. She hugged Emmett, as Jasper took the bag from the clerk.

"You ready to go?" Jasper asked as he was inspecting the patrons of the store intensely. Kayce nodded her head and hurried to the exit. She rushed to the doorway, stopping her progress, starting, yet to stop once again, appearing as if she were doing the Cha-Cha. She was frustrated with the snail's pace that the electric door was opening. Emmett and Jasper were too cool to behave in such a way. Once they made it into the humid air, she saw her car parked in the middle of the lot. It seemed to be parked further away than when she first arrived. Walking between both Emmett and Jasper, Kayce blew out a breath of anxious relief, and headed out to the car. She had begun to pull her keys out when she had a feeling of eyes penetrating through the back of her head. She closed the distance to her car by jogging.

Emmett turned at saw the man duck into the alleyway, but it was enough to know what he looked like. "I'm going to go check him out, I'll be right back." He walked at a human pace toward where he saw the man, but when he reached the alleyway, he was gone. Emmett wasn't worried, he won't find Kayce again. He made his way back to the car and he got in the driver's side. He drove off with a squeal of tires. He drove so fast, that nobody would catch them.

Once they arrived at the cabin, the whole family was present sitting inside, including Edward. He stood up when she entered the doorway. He was about to leave when he caught the scent of a man on her, it smelled all wrong. It made him want to gag.

In the safety of the home she shared with the Cullen's, surrounded by her family, Kayce began to shake from a mixture of the fear the man evoked in her and the relief of safety she now felt. Kayce instinctively ran to Edward and hugged him, her arms wrapped tightly around his hardened body. Edward, on the other hand, stood there with his arms lying at his sides, unsure of what to do.

She pulled away and gazed into his now golden eyes. "I'm sorry. I forgot," she whispered, hugging her arms about herself instead. Alice immediately stepped in and wrapped her arms around Kayce.

"Kayce! I am so glad you are safe. I knew we shouldn't have let you go on your own." She frowned, glancing down toward where Kayce's pendant lay hidden, just out of view, under her tank top. "I am beginning to wonder whether this Carnelian that Edward gave you is good or not. I can't see hardly anything of you with it on. "Edward startled slightly. His eyes were drawn toward Kayce's chest, trying to figure out what Alice was talking about before clearing his throat and looking away in uncomfortable embarrassment, not wanting to be caught so blatantly staring at her chest.

"You may not always be able to get clear visions of Kayce, Alice, but that means the Volturi can't find her either." Carlisle smiled at his fidgety daughter, before his gaze turned troubled and he looked to Jasper. "Unless of course, the man in the store..."

"That guy that was following her was evil. The pure lust and murderous angst dripping off him made it obvious that his intentions toward Kayce were anything but honorable." The entire family gave varied growls; Kayce could have sworn she even heard one from Edward. For a moment, she felt hope that perhaps his feelings for her were deeper than he was admitting. Then she remembered that he used to hunt men like this down in his rebellious years, and this was likely his usual reaction to hearing of such despicable men. "He was human, but still dangerous. Whether he was working for the Volturi I have no idea. We need to get out of here and go to another safe place," Jasper said.

Carlisle stood with his hand rubbing his chin, as he was thinking over their options. "I think Jasper is right. We need to plan on leaving, preferably tomorrow night."

Edward stayed motionless staring at the girl. He was feeling things that were alien to him and it felt awkward and uncomfortable. He felt an urge to protect her, an urge to throttle her for even putting herself into such a situation, feelings of being pulled into something far too deep and the instinctual need to run away. Overwhelmingly, he felt like a caged animal. He made the decision that he wasn't going to go with his family. "I will not be joining you. This is all too uncomfortable for me. I am doing much better, you don't have to worry about my diet, but I won't be going." He unconsciously stepped further away from Kayce than he already stood, not knowing or presently caring what effect that would have on her.

Esme gasped while Kayce's eyes flooded with tears. "Please excuse me; I have groceries to put away." She rushed into the kitchen with Rosalie following behind her. Kayce set the bag down and hugged Rose, trying hard not to sob.

The rest of the family tried to get Edward to change his mind, but it was futile. Edward said his goodbyes to his family and left without a word or glance back at Kayce. He ran out in the woods and attacked animal after animal, seeking to drown his sudden aggressions in his hunger. He was torn with feelings of extreme guilt and some sort of painful throbbing in his chest, yet he refused to acknowledge these feelings, choosing to ignore any reasoning behind them and instead, continued on his feasting rampage.

The next day, Edward was running on autopilot through the forest. He was running on instinct as it led him in pursuit of the large buck. He was vaguely aware of the wind as it whipped through his hair, the forest floor beneath his bare feet, the venom pooling in his mouth. The frantic buck made a split second decision to make a sharp turn to the right, leaping over a small stream that ran the length of the forest floor. In that moment, Edward gave a triumphant growl and leapt through the air a split second behind the buck. They collided in mid air, sending them sprawling the rest of the way over the stream and into the forest. The powerful animal thrashed beneath Edward's weight, but there was no escape for his victim. Sinking his teeth into the buck's muscular neck, he began to drink; the animal's thrashing had become weaker and weaker with each life sustaining gulp. Edward closed his eyes and enjoyed the liquid ambrosia as it flowed down his throat.

Suddenly his vision went black, as if he were going blind. He surfaced from the blackness to see a beautiful creature walking through what looked to be a school cafeteria. She sat down with several other students, a determined look on her face and her glossy dark hair falling over her shoulders. A boy was introducing himself to her and Edward found this rather irritating. Suddenly, the beautiful girl looked up, her eyes meeting his. Her answering smile was brilliant, as she held his eyes, not shying away, as most humans did. Her smile faltered, disappointment washing over her face. The other kids at the table were once again gossiping about the Cullen's talking about how mysterious and scandalous their living situation was, while secretly wishing they would be noticed by them. Edward was torn between being annoyed and laughing about their conversations, when suddenly the angelic girl slammed her hands down on the table, her sweet voice rising.

"Maybe the Cullen's and Hales are very nice people, and has it ever occurred to you that maybe the Cullen's sit off to themselves because it is gossip like yours that turns them off? Maybe all they want is to go to school and learn something instead of forwarding their social status." Then she stood and stormed to another table in the room. He was filled with curiosity, gratitude and suspicion as he watched her move to an empty table.

Just as swiftly as the vision had come, it faded. Edward sat on the forest floor in shock, trying to make sense of what he just experienced. He was only casually aware of the buck laying in front of him, only partially consumed, its blood long run cold in the open air. Sitting back on his heels, his mind wandered back through the vision. The girl in that vision had been the girl who was now under the Cullen's protection, Kayce. Was it simple imagination still brought on from his years of imprisonment or was this a memory? She had a fiery spirit to her and the way she had protected his family had been brave for a human.

Shaking his head, he stood, disposing of the buck. He sought out in search of a new source to complete his meal. It felt almost as though he had not drunk even an ounce. After a few moments of searching, his nose caught scent of a mountain lion and he eagerly set off. Yet, the moment the large feline's blood poured down his throat, he was once again carried away in a blackened mist.

Music filling his ears, he opened a door, steam pouring out about him and there in the midst of the steam, was Kayce. Her hair hung in soaking wet loose curls, water droplets clinging to her eyelashes and rolling down her bare shoulders, only a fluffy towel wrapped about her torso. He fought the urge to allow his eyes to rove over the gentle contours of her nearly naked body. Her eyes; however, swiftly swept over his form before quickly returning to his eyes. Her cheeks flushed a rosy red and her sweet scent permeated the air. He was vaguely aware that he stood before her, shirtless, his jeans unbuttoned, revealing most of his lower abdomen. She breathlessly mumbled her apologies before rushing from the room. He stood for a long moment, rooted in place, eyes closed, fighting between his desires to be a gentleman and wanting to satisfy the new romantic urges that rushed through his body.

Once again, he was carried away from the vision to find himself lying over a rapidly cooling body. His lust for blood was raging, but in light of the memory he just experienced, its discontented grumbling was but a mild annoyance compared to the new thirst that was raging through his body. Refusing to allow his favorite delicacy to go to waste, cold or not, he finished gulping down what was left. His stomach was momentarily satisfied, yet his body still ached with the new thirst. Glancing down at his pants, he quickly leapt up, clearing his throat in embarrassment before forcing himself into a flat run in an effort to burn off this unfortunate energy. Running usually allowed him to clear his mind, yet this time, his mind was occupied with this infuriating female human. Obviously, there was a stronger connection there than his thirst for her blood, but how deep did this go? What were these sensations she stirred in him, the sensations he vaguely remembered encountering through the minds of the Cullen's...his family.

Slowing, he realized he had gotten close to the town. He determined to skirt about the edges before returning to the now empty cabin, ignoring the mental voices that bombarded him from the townspeople. However, half way around the town, a particular one stood out to him. He did not recognize the voice, but he did recognize the woman at center of the individual's thoughts, Kayce. He paused, listening further. Soon it became apparent that the scum he was listening to was the same man who had followed Kayce the night before.

"I wonder if she will show up again today. I hope she wasn't just passing through. A vixen like that could satiate my lusting for a long time. Maybe, if I see her again, I'll keep her around for a while. It's not my usual to keep them alive for long, but if she doesn't disappoint, I think I could keep her around for a few weeks."

Edward growled deep in his chest, his fists clenching. Despite his frustration over her, he was grateful that Kayce was out of town. No one, especially a delicate flower such as her, should have to deal with scum like this.

"I've been here for two days already, I can't stay any longer. The authorities will be onto me and it wont take them long to find the last one. I'll just have to take someone else to satisfy me for now before going to the next town," the scum thought.

Edward located the owner of the voice. He was a tall gangly man, his hair thinning out on top, yet worn long, greasy and pulled back at the nape of his neck. He stood at the corner outside the store, hands stuffed in his pockets, bland green eyes darting back and forth nervously. Just then, a young red headed girl, about fifteen years old, walked out of the store with a few of her friends. The man pulled the hood of his black sweater low over his eyes, watching them for a few moments before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. The girls would occasionally glance over at him before giggling to each other. Finally, the man raised his pack of cigarettes to the girls. "Want a smoke?" he asked casually. The girls giggled and looked away. "Oh come on, have a smoke with me. Then I can die a happy man, having had smokes with some of the most gorgeous girls I've ever seen." The girls giggled again, but this time a few of them approached him, the red head taking the lead.

"We are too young to smoke legally," she added with a smirk, leaning against the wall a few feet from him. He mocked shock and innocence.

"Well, you can't be any younger then eighteen. You're much too hot." The young girl blushed and giggled.

"I'm only fifteen." The man looked her up and down, shaking his head in pretend shock.

"With curves like that...you could have fooled me. Well, I guess you don't wanna smoke with me then." The girl stopped him quickly. Edward could tell from the girl's thoughts, that she held no interest in the man. Yet, his words were flattering to her and having just gotten into a fight with her parents, she was eager for an act of rebellion.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it." The man smiled, his thoughts instantly triumphing.

"Well then, perhaps we should step back into the alley or somewhere less obvious, so you don't get in trouble, with the law, that is."

The girl laughed and turned to her friends. They all refused, showing some amount of common sense. The girl followed the man back into a dark alley several blocks away from her waiting friends. Edward was in close pursuit, keeping to the shadows. It didn't take long for the man to make his true intentions clear, waiting just long enough to step into the darkness of the alleyway. He had a cloth covered in chloroform and placed it over the girls mouth and nose. Seconds later, the girl was sinking into unconsciousness and Edward acted quickly. Grasping the back of the man's black sweater, he hurled him to the end of the alleyway, smashing into a few trashcans. The man grunted and jumped to his feet, knife in hand. Edward sneered at the weapon as it crumpled against his hard stomach. The man gasped in disbelief and opened his mouth to yell. Edward picked him up, slamming him backward into a brick wall, successfully knocking the air out of him.

"So you like to prey on young innocents, is that it? Do you keep it to girls or do you go for the boys, too?" he slammed him against the adjacent brick wall, a trickle of blood coming from the corner of the man's thin mouth. "Filth like you disgusts me. You are lucky that I have come across you right now. Not too long ago, I would have killed you by now."

The girl at the mouth of the alleyway whimpered, beginning to surface from the small dose of chloroform. Edward glanced over at her and instantly his vision turned to a black mist once more. He was sitting in his car, someone sitting next to him, but his attention wasn't on them. His attention was fully on the girl on the other side of a chain link fence, surrounded by a gang of hooligans. They were advancing on her, deranged and disgusting thoughts of what they wanted to do to her oozing toward him. Seeing him, her eyes hardened with determination and she kicked out, destroying one of the men's knees, before desperately jumping onto the fence and scrambling up it. In an instant, without even a thought of doing it, he was standing before the fence. Teeth bared, a deep predatory growl rumbled through his chest and his fingers mangled the fence, as one of the men grabbed hold of Kayce's leg. Startled, the man let go long enough for Kayce to finish scrambling up the fence, the barbed metal shredding her clothes in places. She fell over the other side, landing in his arms. Her arms wrapped tightly about his neck, holding onto him desperately and in a split second, it felt right to have her there in his arms. Then he was rushing her to the car and speeding off. Angry and hurt tears filled her still terrified eyes, as he watched her in his mirror.

Edward shook himself free of this latest memory, aware of the man struggling to get free. He turned about, searching for the girl, but she was no where to be seen. His ears could hear her some distance away, crying and gasping for help. Time running short, he turned back to the man still slammed against the wall in front of him. He found his anger fueled to new intensity, thinking of what had nearly happened to Kayce and for a moment, he battled within over whether or not to simply break the man's neck. The sound of sirens pulled him back from the brink, his hand grasping the man's neck, cutting off his air supply. He could tell from the man's horrified expression that his inner monster was there at the surface, easily seen.

"If you ever so much as think about touching or even looking any one like this again, just remember me. I will hunt you down and I will tear you to shreds. There will be no second chances for you. Remember me every time you close your eyes and know that nothing would give me greater pleasure then to rip out your throat. I will be watching you." With that, he slammed the man's head against the wall, rendering him unconscious. He jumped straight up onto the top of the roof, hiding in the shadows as the police cars sped to a halt outside the alleyway. Police officers with guns pulled quickly surrounding the unconscious fiend, looking about in confusion as to how he ended up that way. Edward watched in dark appreciation as the officers roughly cuffed him and tossed him into the back of the police car. He would have to check in soon to make sure he was still apprehended and in jail for a long time. But it would never be long enough. It never was.

Rolling onto his back on top of the building, Edward released and long heavy breath, running a hand over his face. The memory of Kayce being in such a dangerous situation had shaken him to the core. While he still could not understand the depth of his feelings for her and was more often then not annoyed with the fact that she brought out those feelings in him, he could no longer stand the thought of being away from her. Of course, she was with his family right now; surely they would keep her safe. But that was not enough. He needed to be able to see with his own eyes, to know that she was safe. He needed to be there watching out for her. He would stick to the shadows, an unseen guardian of sorts, but he simply could not stand the thought of being so far away from her, that he could do nothing to protect her. Rolling to his feet, he went to the nearest clothing store, purchased new clothes and shoes and ran for the nearest airport. He would keep her safe at all costs.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 – Separate Ways **

"I think I need to be alone now," Kayce said when she saw the majority of her family following her to her bedroom. She really didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but she couldn't handle seeing their sorrowful faces or the attempt at encouragement they were trying to give. She turned her back on them and walked down the hallway; her shoulders slumped in a defeated posture and entered her bedroom. She grabbed what little clothes she had and folded them neatly into a small stack. What little belongings that remained, she stuffed them in the suitcase that had been sitting deep inside the closet.

She sniffled the entire time and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. All she could think of was seeing the look on Edward's face and his overt action of taking a step away from her as he insisted he would not be joining the family when they moved on. Kayce, so hurt due to that memory, she lashed out by kicking the bed frame and only managed to injure her toe, causing searing pain and even more anguish.

Kayce eventually finished packing and she set eyes on Edward's photo album. She picked it up gingerly and set it down on the freshly made bed. She thumbed through it once more, turning to the last page and seeing Edward with his siblings looking happy and carefree. She touched his face with her index finger. Kayce closed the album and picked up her suitcase. She walked out of the bedroom with a heavy feeling in her heart and set the suitcase down near the front door. This simple task felt very final to her.

The others watched her with nervous glances, but remained silent. "Edward's photo album is on the bed, so if you could put it away for safe keeping or write Edward a note to do it after we have gone, I would appreciate that," she said fairly emotionlessly.

Eventually, as the house had begun to look like it has not been lived in, Kayce stepped outside. A feeling of knowing what and how to do it, she turned her attention to her family members. "I have something I need to do, I'll be right back." Before anyone could say a word, Kayce disappeared. She had gone back to her time and she was standing in her own backyard. She peered inside the kitchen window and saw her parents talking and laughing together. A smile lit across her features. She waved, blew them a kiss and then thought about Alice. She was back on the porch of the cabin feeling better, not whole, but better.

"Kayce where did you go?" Esme asked. She ran to the girl and threw her arms around her. Her eyes radiated fear and a little bit of annoyance.

"I just had to check on my parents. Thankfully, they are doing fine." Kayce smiled at her family and said, "Are we ready?" She decided that not mentioning Edward was for the best.

"We are going to drive to another state, use false names and pay cash to board a plane headed for Australia," Carlisle responded. Kayce nodded in response and headed out to the car. The only sound she made was coming from her shoes crunching on the gravel. Kayce stopped and stood in the yard alone and just waited. She had no idea why, but she had hoped that she could say goodbye to Edward, but he never came.

Kayce opened the car door and she folded herself into the back seat, waiting patiently. She noticed Jasper carrying her suitcase advancing toward the car. Kayce turned her head and peered wearily out into the trees. She saw movement just beyond them, but couldn't make out if it was Edward or some animal.

She shouldn't be so upset, she thought. She did what she needed to do in order to free Edward and Alice and that should be enough for her, but it just wasn't. Kayce felt ashamed for her selfish behavior. Esme and Carlisle walked out hand-in-hand and got into the car with her while the others jumped inside the other car parked in the drive.

Tears fell from Kayce's eyes as they pulled away from the cabin. She turned her head to peer out of the back window. She saw one solitary light that burned in the distance, turning to pinpoints as they drove to destinations unknown. Kayce never paid attention to where they were going. She never spoke. Her ears picked up a conversation that Esme and Carlisle were having, but they spoke in a frequency that she could barely hear. Kayce pulled out a novel from her bag and started to read, getting lost within the pages.

She was so engrossed in this particular book; she didn't realize that they had stopped until Carlisle had turned around to face her in the back seat. "Kayce, do you need to stretch your legs or get something to eat?" Kayce folded the edge of her page down to mark her place and set the book on the seat beside her.

"Yes, thank you," she said appreciatively. Kayce opened the car door and stepped out. She looked around, but the landscape was pretty generic, she had no idea where exactly they were. Kayce walked into the fast food restaurant and made a B-line to the ladies room, not realizing that Emmett had followed her. When she strolled out of the bathroom, Emmett was sitting at a table nearest the front door with a tray piled with food. She couldn't help but smile in response to his large grin that he reserved only for the women in his life.

She ate quickly as Emmett was giving a running commentary on the people who came inside. As dejected as she felt, she couldn't help but laugh when he said something funny. She chewed on her salad while trying not to laugh, too much. Once, she even kicked him under the table. Of course he feigned innocence while an odd looking couple sat down at the table opposite them. He had grumbled that the entire restaurant was essentially empty, yet they chose to sit across from them.

"Kayce are you finished, I really don't mind you when you eat because I love you, but it is just too gross to have to sit by other people who are eating like cattle," Emmett begged with a mixed look of pleading and utter revulsion etched on his face. Kayce stood up, still chewing and she grabbed for her tray, but Emmett took it, and just as gracefully as he was quick, he had dumped it into the trash and was holding the door for her. He ushered her out and helped Kayce get in the car.

Kayce resumed her reading and about a half an hour later they were driving into the airport in Nashville, Tennessee. Kayce put her novel back inside her purse and she stepped out of the car. The family had parked in the parking garage and made their way inside without going into the daylight.

The guys were carrying the little luggage they had and she walked aimlessly in the terminal. Alice had to steer her the correct way when she forked off into the wrong direction. Kayce hadn't mentioned Edward since they left and she was very proud of herself, but her palms became extremely sweaty and her mouth dry as a desert, when she saw a tall man walking in front of her with Edward's hair color. Secretly, she prayed that it was him, but when the tall man turned around and embraced an auburn beauty, she noticed that the hair color was the single similarity between the two.

Carlisle pulled out passports all bearing their photographs and handed them out. Kayce's had read Amelia Hastings. She looked at it for a long time and then looked up at him, her eyes large. He clapped his hand on her shoulder, "It'll be alright, honey." She knew they had to use false names, but she didn't think it would be so hard to become someone else; to remove her identity completely.

She falsely smiled at her family and waved her passport and ticket with mock enthusiasm. She stood in the security line and took her shoes off, being frisked by the Marshall. Kayce thought that a few of her family members were going to tackle him with looks of extreme anger. The others went through security, without their shoes, but they didn't get frisked. I think they used their vampire influence to skip that part.

Immediately, she wondered if they would want her to become a vampire someday. It would be awkward for them to turn her and make her a permanent part of the family if she were still alienated from Edward. She decided to weigh all of her options before making a hasty decision.

She boarded the plane and looked around to find her seat. Alice brushed past her and said, "Follow me." She headed behind a partition and Kayce entered first class seating. She sat near the aisle and she found Emmett was sitting next to her. When he sat down, he had a large grin. "We are going to have so much fun."

"You think so; being trapped on a plane for 19 hours is fun?" Kayce asked with a smirk.

"We will be okay; we are going to play games," Emmett said. "Okay, let's get started...um...I am going camping and I am taking an apple," Emmett said, elbowing Kayce in her seat so that she would join in.

She huffed out a sigh, but gave in the end and said, "Okay, I'm going camping and I'm taking, an apple and a blanket."

"Okay, I'm going camping and I'm taking an apple, a blanket and a condom," Emmett said, raising a suggestive eyebrow wiggling it at her.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded. Kayce smirked and Emmett shrugged his shoulders with an apologetic boyish smile, but it was obvious he was only sorry that he got caught and evident that he wasn't going to refrain from being scandalous in front of her.

"Okay, I'm taking, an apple, a blanket, a condom," Kayce muttered that one quietly, and sees Esme sigh and shake her head, but with a small smile tugging at her lips, "and a dingy."

Emmett cracks up laughing. "What are you planning to do with your blanket, dingy, and condom on this trip, eh Kayce?" Esme puts in her ear buds and tries to drown them out with music.

Kayce laughs and blushes, but is still game for playing. "Ok, I'm taking an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy and...elves," Emmett said. Kayce looks at him and snorts out a laugh "What? I couldn't think of anything that started with an E! I am already coming on the stupid trip, so I couldn't bring myself!" Emmett stated. Kayce laughed and felt much lighter since they had begun their journey.

"Okay, I'm going on a camping trip and bringing an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves and flowers," Kayce said in one long breath.

"Okay, I'm going on a camping trip and I'm bringing an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers and a goat...in case I get hungry," Carlisle added in, grinning at the two. Emmett and Kayce both started to laugh, but thoroughly enjoying the interaction with him.

"Okay, I'm going on a camping trip and I am bringing an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers, a goat in case I get hungry and a hitchhiker," Alice interjected.

"A hitchhiker?" Kayce asked.

"What, it's not like he could hurt me," Alice said.

"Okay, I'm going on a camping trip and I'm bringing an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers, a goat in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker and inappropriate magazines!" Emmett called out. Rose rolls her eyes as she walks by, casually smacking the back of his head while on her way to the ladies room.

Kayce laughs "You are just trying to make me say these things aren't you?" Emmett shrugged his shoulders and gave an innocent look. "Okay. I am going camping and I am bringing an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers, a goat in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker, inappropriate magazines and Jell-O."

Emmett wiggles his eye brows and continues, "I am going camping and I am bringing an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers, a goat in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker, inappropriate magazines, Jell-O and a kilt!"

"I can just imagine your big lumberjack legs in a kilt, Emmett. Just make sure you don't go out on a windy day!" Kayce said with a wide grin on her face.

Emmett sits back in a cocky manner "Yea, I wouldn't want to put Edward to shame." Immediately, he knew he said the wrong thing. He quickly shut his mouth and gave Kayce a guilty apologetic look.

Kayce smiled softly and put her hand on his arm before continuing, "I am going camping and I am bringing an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers, a goat in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker, inappropriate magazines, Jell-O, a kilt and lubricant."

Emmett's eyes pop wide open and then he bellows out a laugh, as Kayce smirks back, blushing, but happy to have diminished the uncomfortable atmosphere that welled up in her with the mention of Edward's name. "Touché! The girl has talent!" he said.

"Okay, I am going camping and I am bringing an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers, a goat in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker, inappropriate magazines, Jell-O, a kilt, lubricant and mug shots of Emmett," Rose supplied as she made her way back to her seat.

"I am going camping and I am bringing...do you really have one of those?" Kayce asked in eager curiosity, Emmett merely smiles conspiratorially and motions for her to continue. "Okay, I'm going camping and I am bringing an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers, a goat in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker, inappropriate magazines, Jell-O, a kilt, lubricant, my mug shot and a nudist colony."

Emmett's mouth hung open in mocked shock. "Well Kayce, I never knew you were that type of girl! Had we known, none of us would have had to deal with the nuisance of clothes all this time!"

Kayce cackled, but then stopped when Emmett didn't laugh, too. For a horrible moment, she wondered if he was serious, before Rose turned around and throws a peanut at his head. "He only wishes he got to see all of us women naked 24/7 Kayce. He's just being stupid." They all laughed, including Emmett, who was enjoying making her so uncomfortable.

"Okay, I am going camping and I am bringing an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers, a goat in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker, inappropriate magazines, Jell-O, a kilt, lubricant, my mug shot, a nudist colony and orgasms," Esme shared. Everyone turned around and looked at her in surprise.

Emmett's mouth was hanging wide open. "Mother!" he choked out in a mock show of shock at her 'inappropriate' answer. Esme merely continued listening to her music with her head resting on the head rest with her eyes closed.

"Serves you right," she muttered in a matter of fact tone, though in that moment she glanced at Emmett out the corner of her squinted eyes, both she and Emmett smiling and holding back laughter.

Carlisle chuckled quietly before wrapping his arm around Esme's shoulders and kissing the top of her head. "That's my girl," he whispered adoringly. Kayce had to look away, also recognizing another form of intimacy in his gaze for his wife that she did not wish to be privy to.

"Okay, I am going camping and I am bringing, an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers, a goat in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker, inappropriate magazines, Jell-O, a kilt, lubricant, my mug shot, a nudist colony, orgasms and...paper," Jasper supplied.

Emmett's eyebrows scrunched together, "That was entirely dull my dear brother, but I will accept that because I am going camping and will bring an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers, a goat in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker, inappropriate magazines, Jell-O, a kilt, lubricant, my mug shot, a nudist colony, orgasms, paper and quandaries."

Kayce raises and eyebrow and Jasper turns around laughing, "Good job Emmett, you've used your big word for the day! Now, the million dollar question is...do you know what it means?"

"Of course I know what it means! It means a state of bewilderment my dear brother and I am in a state of bewilderment wondering what we are going to do with all these rather naughty items, elves, a hitchhiker and my mug shot. It could get rather disturbing, especially with Kayce at the wheel. So what is next?"

All three laugh, by now Rose and Alice have turned around, showing their interest in the game. "Okay, I am going camping and I am taking an apple, a blanket, a condom, elves, flowers, a goat in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker, inappropriate magazines, Jell-O, a kilt, lubricant, my mug shot, a nudist colony, orgasms, paper, quandaries and road rage." Rosalie adds in. Kayce giggled at the thought of Rose getting road rage and taking out any car that gets in her way.

"I am going on a camping trip and I am bringing an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers, a goat in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker, inappropriate magazines, Jell-O, a kilt, lubricant, a mug shot, a nudist colony, orgasms, paper, quandaries, road rage, and silly string," Kayce said.

"Been there done that to others" Alice said while laughing. "Remind me to tell you later about the silly string incident," she offered.

"I am going camping and bringing and apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flower, a goat in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker, inappropriate magazines, Jell-O, a kilt, lubricant, my mug shot, a nudist colony, orgasms, paper, quandaries, road rage, silly string and a turnip, " Kayce said absurdly. They nod in agreement, though Kayce knew a turnip was a weak choice for their game, especially since it had taken a naughty turn.

"I am going camping and I am brining an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers, a goat, in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker, inappropriate magazine, Jell-O, a kilt, lubricant, my mug shot, a nudist colony, orgasms, paper, quandaries, road rage, silly string, a turnip and an undertaker," Carlisle said while leaning over Esme's lap into the aisle to get closer to them.

"I'm going camping and I'm brining an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers, a goat in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker, inappropriate magazines, Jell-O, a kilt, lubricant, a mug shot, a nudist colony, orgasms, paper, quandaries, road rage, silly string, a turnip, an undertaker and a violin," Alice said in her tinkling voice.

"I am going camping and I am brining, an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers, a goat in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker, inappropriate magazines, Jell-O, a kilt, lubricant, a mug shot, a nudist colony, orgasms, paper, quandaries, road rage, silly string, a turnip, an undertaker, a violin and a wookie," Kayce said. Everyone looked at her and she blushed. "What? I like Star Wars," she defended absurdly.

"Good one with the Wookie," said a nearby passenger that had been listening in on their game. He was holding up his hand to high-five Rosalie, but she snubbed him by ignoring him. The man slowly brought his hand down in defeat, but kept listening all the same.

Rose looked back over at the guy and said, "Mind you own business." He reluctantly turned back around in his seat and the game resumed.

"I am going camping and I am brining, an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers, a goat in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker, inappropriate magazines, Jell-O, a kilt, lubricant, a mug shot, a nudist colony, orgasms, paper, quandaries, road rage, silly string, a turnip, an undertaker, a violin, wookie and an x-ray machine," Carlisle said with a sly grin.

"I am going camping and I am brining, an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers, a goat in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker, inappropriate magazines, Jell-O, a kilt, lubricant, a mug shot, a nudist colony, orgasms, paper, quandaries, road rage, silly string, a turnip, an undertaker, a violin, wookie, an x-ray machine and a Yeti," Alice said.

"I am going camping and I am brining an apple, a blanket, a condom, a dingy, elves, flowers, a goat in case I get hungry, a hitchhiker, inappropriate magazines, Jell-O, a kilt, lubricant, a mug shot, a nudist colony, orgasms, paper, quandaries, road rage, and silly string, a turnip, an undertaker, a violin, wookie, an x-ray machine, a Yeti and Zorro," Emmett screamed out in one breath.

Kayce rolled her eyes at him. She was having a lot of fun, mindless fun, but fun nonetheless. Emmett really did know how to make things better. He was a comfortable person to be around. Even if they sat in silence, it was a comfortable kind of silence.

Kayce and Emmett talked quietly for quite a few hours, but eventually her eyes became extremely heavy and her vision blurred. Emmett smiled when Kayce's head slumped onto his hardened shoulder. She was so tired that she never stirred when he moved her body. His large arm lifted up and wrapped around her shoulders. Her head rested in the crook of his arm and she unconsciously snuggled against him.

Emmett was quite surprised with the feelings that this tiny human child could engender in him, it was a strong paternal type feeling. He felt very protective of her. When he first met her, he didn't feel it was at all possible to care for her in that way. She was only somebody that Alice and Esme felt sorry for, a stray that they let in the house. He was only glad that she was potty trained. Eventually, her smile and pure innocence seemed sweep away his reservation and she became part of their family, one of them, definitely different, but one of them. It was an odd sensation to feel a warm human body curled up against his cold one. She felt like a tiny space heater radiating a different kind of warmth than that of her usual beautiful smile. He shook his head wondering how Edward could just walk away like that, even knowing what all he went through, it was unfathomable. He thought long and hard and felt that if the roles were reversed, he would never walk away from Rose like that. Deep down, he had hope that Edward would change his mind.

He didn't realize he had been looking down at Kayce until he brought his gaze up to see his entire family watching him. He shrugged his shoulders in slight embarrassment. The movement was infinitesimal, no human could see it, but they all did. Esme was beaming along with Rose and Alice, while Carlisle and Jasper both held a certain curiosity.

About 17 hours into the flight, the plane hit some heavy turbulence. The jostling had woken Kayce up. She was disoriented and a little foggy in the brain. Her hand had lifted to rest on Emmett's muscled chest and she looked around groggily. The overhead compartment had opened and his large duffle had fallen out. Emmett reached up and grabbed the bag before it impacted on Kayce's head, rendering her unconscious. The plane had begun to shake and shimmy in the pocket of unstable air.

Kayce's confused, frightened eyes had rested on Emmett and she realized where her hand was resting. He wasn't sure which was most frightening to her, the turbulence or how she had burrowed into his chest while she rested. "Don't worry Kayce, the plane won't crash," Emmett said changing the subject from the awkward moment.

Her eyes didn't seem to reflect the confidence that he was trying to engender in her. "I'm not very good at this, am I? Edward is much better at this sort of thing than I am."

"No, it's okay. I have never flown before and this whole shaking thing is making me nervous and a little scared," Kayce responded, as she patted his arm. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom, having six pairs of eyes watching her as she walked.

Stretching her legs felt really good. She felt like an unwinding pretzel. When she came back, she squeezed past Emmett's large legs and sat back down.

The plane had begun to circle, so Kayce leaned into the window and beneath a blanket of clouds stood a large city near the ocean. She placed her hand on the window and tried to peer through the pocket of clouds that had blocked her view. She turned toward Emmett and grinned. "Is that where we are going to live?"

Emmett leaned over across Kayce's lap and gazed out the window. "Nope, we are going to live in a nearby community. It is perfect for our dietary needs and quite small."

Kayce excitedly peered out the window and saw a glimpse of the city...the city that is waking to a beautiful sunrise. Her smile melted away and worry etched across her features. "Emmett, its sunrise!"

She turned around to look him in the eye and he was smiling at her. "It's a gorgeous sunrise isn't it?" Esme stood up with a small bag and excused herself. She walked back toward the bathroom. Moments later, she came out wearing a set of white leathers; pants, coat, gloves, and she also wore a black turtleneck. She sat down in her seat and beamed brightly at her.

Kayce was shocked. Esme really didn't seem like that type of woman to her. Alice stood up next and headed the same direction that Esme had gone. She was carrying a backpack with her. When Alice returned, she was wearing a set of the same type of leathers, but hers was in royal blue. Rosalie had risen from her seat and she left, too. Shortly thereafter, she returned wearing a set of red leathers. As she walked by, Emmett took her hand and squeezed it affectionately.

There were other first class passengers staring at the beautiful women. Carlisle had gotten up and disappeared, as she looked out the window again. As she was marveling at how vast this city was from above, Emmett tapped her shoulder and spoke, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," she responded. The ocean water was extremely blue. Kayce was marveling that could see through to the depths below the shallows, when she felt Emmett sit back down. She turned to face him and he was wearing all black leathers. Her eyes roved over to Carlisle and he was wearing dove gray leathers, as well. She physically couldn't see Jasper, except for his head, but she supposed he had them on, as well.

It dawned on her that had to be clothing to keep them from being seen in the sun. The fasten seatbelts sign illuminated, flashing at them. A deep male voice, with an accent, sounded on the intercom announcing they were readying to land. She buckled her seatbelt and was so very excited to stand on solid ground after being on such a long flight.

The plane descended and landed smoothly on the tarmac. The entire family all deboarded the plane. All of the Cullens put a mask over their faces so only their eyes showed and then pulled a hood over their heads. Kayce looked into Emmett's eyes; they were glittering at her like onyx jewels. "You ready?"

Kayce nodded and held her carry-on in both hands nervously. They ushered her to a waiting car and drove through the country to get to their new home. As they drove by, people were all waving and smiling at them. Kayce wondered if they were well known in this part of the world.

Thinking about that plane trip over two weeks ago, Kayce smiled as she walked to a grassy field that had some beautiful glossy leaved bushes. She paced back and forth and then sat down in the lush grass. A flicker of movement caught her eye and she turned her gaze to see a butterfly. It was flapping its wings as if it were showing off just for her. Kayce smiled and leaned forward carefully so she could better inspect the insect.

About a week before, she had found this place with Alice. Since then, she visits the area daily. Upon each visit, Kayce felt a presence nearby, but when she turned around, there wasn't anybody around. In fact, every time she left the cover of the Cullen household, she felt that presence at her back. Yet, she found that it was not unwelcome. She never felt unnerved, which was good, but she felt like she was being watched over.

Kayce had begun to notice all of the new growth all around her. Spring was nearing its end and already summer was encroaching. Back home, it would almost be winter, which meant a lot of rain and snow. The butterfly was still there, its delicate tongue spiraling down to occasionally lick at something on the blade of grass. She marveled at the gorgeous sapphire and emerald depths of hue on the butterflies wings. They shimmered, as though covered in a golden dusting. The colors were magnified with each slow opening and closing of its wings, as it readjusted itself on the grass, before lifting free and taking to the skies. As beautiful as the butterfly had been, she could not help but be reminded of Edward; his favorite color of blue, the beautiful emerald green of Edward's eyes, when he had looked at her with love, longing and lust and finally, the golden hue of his eyes on a day-to-day basis. Had the butterfly also had a coppery color, it would have been a perfect Edwardian personification, butterfly style. Sighing, she fought the telltale stinging in her eyes, threatening tears.

"Edward...I miss you," she whispered to the butterfly that was all but lost from sight by now. She stood up, dusting her pants off, from the small bits of grass and dirt that has clung to them. As she straightened from brushing off her lower legs, she heard a twig snap. Hundreds upon hundreds of butterflies had lifted off from their hidden perches and took flight. At that precise moment, a gentle warm breeze picked at the hairs that had fallen free of her loose braid, the sweet smell of nature carried with it. Kayce stood rooted to the spot, as they all flapped their delicate wings around her. They all floated away on the breeze in a mix of color, looking like a beautiful rainbow shower.

Kayce never knew what had snapped the twig, but was grateful to have stayed long enough to see such a beautiful sight. She headed back toward the house, slowly walking, listening to the birds chirping away. She turned around and gazed at the nearby trees, but there was nothing there.

She was home alone for a few days while the rest of the family all went out hunting. Alice had absolutely no visions of any danger, so they left. All Kayce had to do was promise to stay close to the house, which was quite easy for her. She had no reason to head into town and after what happened the last time she went shopping, she wasn't planning on venturing that far anyway. Esme made arrangements to have her groceries delivered to the house once a week and they were delivered the day before they left.

Earlier that morning, the weather was perfect, but now that it was afternoon and the sun had hit right directly overhead, it was stifling. Kayce walked up the porch and opened the screen door and then the front door. She entered, but only closed the screen door, latching it. She turned on the ceiling fans and let them circulate the hot stagnant air around and out through the open windows. She had walked up the staircase and headed inside her bedroom. Her eyes went straight to a novel that lay on her ivory crocheted bedspread. She walked to her French doors and opened them, heading out onto the balcony.

She read quietly, sitting in a comfy chair. Every once in a while, she would look up and gaze out into the yard, not sure why, but she was drawn to that area. A sense of security washed over her and she smiled before going back to her reading.

That night, as Kayce was sleeping, Edward had entered the house. He knew the others were off hunting, but he needed to be there to keep Kayce safe at all costs. He entered her bedroom and stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and just watched her. She elicited an array of feelings that he couldn't comprehend. She enticed him and infuriated him all at the same time. Eventually, he walked downstairs and had begun to play video games to pass the time.

The next morning when Kayce awoke, she saw a single wild daisy sitting on her night stand. She picked it up and held it to her nose, inhaling deeply. She headed downstairs, flower in her hand and she noticed the game system still sitting out, as if someone had been playing. The back door was open and a cool breeze was wafting through the house. She tilted her head in wonder, but shrugged it off, before heading into the kitchen, to make herself breakfast. A smile had tugged at her lips when she had begun to think about what she found that morning.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – There's Something in Your Eyes**

After Kayce found the game system, she unhooked it and put it away. As she did her task, she kept looking around in hopes to find Edward. She knew it was a long shot, but the clues were so obvious that she couldn't dismiss the fact that he may be there. After she ate her breakfast, she stood up and felt bold. Kayce thought she was being clever by calling out, "No need to hide, I know you are there." She listened carefully, but she received no answer. She quickly ran up the stairs and changed into her swim suit. She headed back downstairs looking around, but the house was empty. She felt silly for thinking Edward was there lurking.

Alice and Rose had shown her a secluded beach that was inaccessible to the general population. It was located just off of their property. You had to trek through the gigantic gum trees in order to get there. She never would have thought it existed otherwise. Kayce carried her towel and decided to call out again, "Edward, I know you are here!" but he never answered or arrived.

She found herself disappointed. As she walked, she began to think that maybe she had only wished he were there. She hadn't made up the flower or the game system, but she came up with any number of explanations, the system was out the whole time and one of the family members had put the flower there and she just hadn't noticed it laying there on her nightstand. Her brain whirled as her flip-flops clicked on her heels walking to the beach. Walking in the shade of the trees felt good, it was a respite from the sun's harsh rays beating down on her face and shoulders.

It had become part of her daily routine going to the beach and swimming. It was a solitary exercise that allowed her to have fun and to reflect on things. Because she has gone out daily, her skin was a golden color, but she did have a farmer tan so she had porcelain strap marks. The contrast of her golden skin and the white of her hair were striking, but she has gotten used to it. When she arrived, Kayce stepped out of the shade of the trees and stood looking out on the water. It glittered magnificently like blue and green jewels glittering across the horizon.

Edward had been there at the beach, sitting on the sand where the waves crashed up on the shore. The water surrounded him and then ebbed away. He heard a heartbeat approaching, it was getting louder and louder. He recognized Kayce immediately and he quickly stood up. He jumped vertically, landing on a large outcropping of rocks to keep her from seeing him.

She unfolded her towel, shaking it out and then laying it down on the sand. She lay on her back with her eyes closed, soaking up the sun's rays. The air was stilled and the only sound was the waves lapping up on the shore. After about a half hour, Kayce rolled over onto her stomach. She raised her head and turned it this way and that, making sure she was truly alone. When she saw she was most definitely alone, she pulled the strings off of her bikini. She let them lay at her sides so she could try to get rid of the farmer tan on her back.

The entire time, Edward had been sitting on top of a large rock outcropping that was about 16 feet above the ground. His eyes looked down on the tiny girl. As she had removed the strings of her top, he looked away. He felt the urge to look, but propriety kept his eyes drawn to the azure sea.

Kayce had begun to get really hot, so she quickly lifted her head and looked around. When it was all clear, she sat up and tied her top back on. She stood and ran quickly to the water's edge and splashed in. She swam for a long while until her arms and legs grew fatigued. She had been swimming about two meters out and a piece of seaweed had wrapped itself, coiling like a snake, around her left ankle. She reached down, as she was treading water to remove it, but it wouldn't come free. Waves would roll in over her, sometimes splashing over her head as she tried to free herself. All she managed to do was to make it cling tighter to her ankle. In frustration, she submerged down into the inky blue depths to remove it with both hands.

Edward saw Kayce go under. He waited two heartbeats and when she hadn't come up for air, he reacted by soaring off the rock, diving into the salty ocean. He swam like a speeding train to Kayce's side and he gripped her leg while he harshly removed the seaweed. Kayce had no idea what had impacted with her. In abject terror, she opened her mouth and swallowed the sea water. Once she had emerged, she saw through blurry eyes, that a man was pulling her toward the shore and laying her down on the dampened sand. She coughed and spluttered, spewing water out of her mouth. When she was finally able to speak, she sat up, gazing into his eyes, "Edward, what are you doing?" Her throat was on fire and her lungs ached.

Edward was crouched down supporting her weight in his arms and she noticed he was wearing only trunks. His hair dripped briny water into his eyes, but he never blinked. Instead, his eyes bore straight into hers. The sun's beams glittered off of his body, creating rainbows across her skin. Only for a moment did her eyes rove over the beautiful display of color dancing on her skin. She looked back up in a mixture of confusion and frustration.

He looked equally as frustrated with her question. "I was saving your life. What do you think I was doing?"

"I don't know, attempting to drown me!" she accused.

"I think you took in too much water!" Edward said, looking at her with concern. His hand smoothly grasped her jaw. He went into doctor mode, inspecting her carefully. Kayce tried to jerk her head away, but Edward, despite being gentle, was holding her too firmly.

"Edward, were you spying on me?" she asked with an expression of mortification.

"Hey, I was here first!" he said in annoyance, as he scooped her up and ran with her back toward the house. When they arrived, he set her down on the front porch. Edward had been moving so fast, that his hair had already begun to dry. Kayce looked at him momentarily and then he ran off, not giving her any explanation.

Later that evening the rest of the family had returned home. Alice smiled knowingly, "Where's Edward?"

Kayce looked at her with a sad face. "I don't know. He left earlier this afternoon after attempting to save my life, apparently." Alice looked concerned and approached her, taking her hand. "Don't ask, I'll tell you about it later," Kayce said quietly.

"Kayce, honey, go get ready to go, we are meeting up with friends later this evening. We would like you to join us," Esme said. Kayce nodded and went upstairs. She hurriedly showered and dressed in a pair of shorts and a cute red off the shoulder top. It was a draped asymmetric bodice with a short cap sleeves. She grabbed her hoodie and waited by the front door.

"Kayce, I'll be taking you to the beach," Jasper said. He walked toward her and handed her a helmet. Thinking about saving her hair, Kayce set the helmet down on the floor and she quickly french braided her hair. She ran into the bathroom and grabbed a rubber band and firmly secured it to her hair. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw Edward dressed casually, standing in the doorway.

She blushed furiously when their eyes met. "You ready, Jasper?" Apparently, everyone else had already gone on ahead. She walked over to the helmet, picking it up and carried it in her arms outside. She placed the helmet on and waited for Jasper to mount the bike before she got on. Her arms wrapped around his waist firmly and they drove off into the twilight.

Jasper was curious about Kayce because of Emmett's reaction to her on the plane and wanted to see why he reacted that way. Edward had begun to follow on his own motorcycle and he started to get really hostile. "Edward, lay off the jumble of nerves, you are throwing me off, man," he said in a voice Kayce couldn't hear, as she was riding behind Jasper. Edward was weaving in and around Jasper's bike the whole way. Once he even rode ahead and cut them off. Edward senses those feelings rolling off Jasper and even though Jasper is obviously not interested in her that way, Edward still finds that he is ultra protective over her. When they arrived at the party, Jasper turned to Kayce, "Go on ahead, I'll be right there." She nodded and walked toward a large crowd of people. Jasper headed Edward off before he could make a spectacle of himself in front of Kayce and everyone else. "Edward, calm down. You know I don't feel anything for Kayce more then being a little sister," Jasper said, looking at his brother with a look of amusement.

"Sure didn't feel like it," Edward growled out.

"Why would you care anyways?" Edward stood there staring him down, still baring his teeth, but unable to answer. He kept moving his hands unconsciously, getting rid of his nervous energy.

Jasper laughs. "It's a step. Listen, calm down, you were just about sending me off the road riding behind me like that, especially spewing off that loathing over-protective anger of yours. If you feel so worried about it, why don't YOU ride her home?"

Edward growled at Jasper's obvious double meaning, but Jasper just laughed and walked away. Edward stood next to his bike seething over his brother's words.

Esme and Carlisle had made arrangements to meet up with old friends at the beach for bbq and games. Edward walked over to the sand and headed right for Kayce, determined to figure out his feelings. Annoyance had begun to roll off of him in waves as he sees a guy approach her, as well. Edward stood a few feet away and listened in on their conversation.

Kayce saw a local boy, who worked at the market, wave and approach her. He was a thin, tall boy with shaggy black hair. He was wearing a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt. "Michael, right?"

"Yeah, you remembered. How are you Kayce?" Michael asked, smiling at the beautiful girl. He began to shuffle his foot in the sand, swirling it around. Edward could hear in his mind that he hated doing grocery deliveries, but made an exception where Kayce was concerned. He always looked for any excuse to go see her.

"I'm good," she responded with a smile.

"You look really nice tonight," he said quietly, as if he were afraid to tell her that.

"Oh, thank you. You do, too," she responded automatically.

"So, do you need me to deliver any more groceries to your house? I'd love to see you again," he said while flirting with her, feeling a little more confident.

"Oh, um...I think I am good for now," she said.

"Really, with all of those brothers you have? I assume you would go through food pretty fast."

Kayce blushed and said, "You'd be surprised, I think my appetite is bigger than theirs." They both laughed together.

"Let's go play volleyball," Michael offered. He took Kayce's hand and they walked toward the game that was already being played. Edward followed close behind and joined the game playing on the opposite side as Kayce and Michael. While they were playing, Edward mercilessly and shrewdly played the game. He never let up on Michael.

Kayce turned to see Alice and Jasper leaving, each on their own motorcycle. Kayce was unsure of how she was going to get home, but decided not to worry until it was time to leave. Another player had quite roughly spiked the ball. Because she was watching Alice and Jasper driving away, she never noticed the ball headed toward her, so one of her teammates bumped her out of the way to hit the ball. She landed on the sand, face down. Suddenly, she was being helped up and both of her arms were being supported. She glanced up to see Edward on one side of her and Michael on the other.

"Kayce, are you alright?" they both said in unison.

"I'm fine, really," she answered. Kayce dusted herself off for a moment. Both boys led her away from the game and sat her down. Both Michael and Edward were trying to dust off her face and arms. Kayce could hear a slight rumbling sound coming from her right. Her eyes grew huge and she turned to see Michael looking at Edward, too. "Edward, I really think you should get that cough looked at," she said pointedly.

Rose approached them and she had a grave look on her face. "Edward, may I speak with you?" She grabbed his arm and dragged him away. Kayce noticed Emmett approaching them. They all spoke in hushed whispers and kept turning their heads and pointing over at her. She finally saw Edward surrender, quite angrily, with arm gestures and he walked away from them.

About an hour later, she noticed Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and Rose driving off into the sultry night air. Kayce felt hurt that they would leave her there. Michael had watched them go, as well.

"Kayce, would you like me to give you a ride home?" Michael asked hopefully. He was grateful to possibly spend some time with her alone and get to know her better.

She looked around and saw Edward sitting nearby. He had been talking with a pretty local girl with long flowing copper hair. He was smiling as he spoke with her. Edward was still fighting with himself over his feelings for Kayce and he was trying to be polite to the young girl he was speaking with. A part of him wanted Kayce to be jealous and another part wanted to know why he felt that way; it was ludicrous. Kayce caught them talking and enjoying themselves, so she just shrugged and tried to ignore the hurt. She smiled at Michael, "Oh yes, I would like that very much," she answered.

Michael took her hand and helped her rise. He then proceeded to help her put her hoodie on. She excitedly walks to the makeshift parking lot and looked around. There were only a few cars, but mostly motorcycles were parked there. She felt a streak of jealousy toward Edward while he spoke with that girl, so she decided to give as much as she got. She knew her actions were petty and uncalled for, but she couldn't help it, she was only human after all. Michael had steered her toward a motorcycle. She ran her fingers along the bike in a sexy way, leaning over in her shorts to look at it. Finally, Michael jumps on, waiting patiently for her to mount the bike. She puts her hands on his shoulders and throws her leg over it, scooting in behind him; slowly putting her helmet on.

Edward's temper flared. He left the young girl behind without a second glance and stomped over to the couple. He pulls the helmet off her head and lifts her off the bike. "I'll drive you home, Kayce. Let's go. "

"That's alright Edward, Michael already offered. Go ahead and stay, it looks like you were having fun. You don't have to leave on my behalf." She couldn't help but to glare at Edward, as she turns back to Michael. Edward twirls her back around into his arms.

"I insist. I would feel better if you were riding home with me," he said pointedly.

Kayce stares at him a moment before saying, "You feel...Suddenly because you feel you would like me to ride with you, I have to do it? Since when do you care? Don't feel the need for gentlemanly offers on my behalf. We both know those do not extend toward me any longer." Then she turned to mount the bike again, but his arms hold her tight, his eyes boring into hers.

"I DO care," he growled out in frustration at her and himself for feeling these feelings.

Michael sat there uncomfortably, not sure what to do. So he finally stands and Edward hears him thinking maybe he should stand up to him and Edward gives him one hard glare. Michael surrendered and held his hands up. He didn't want to be in the middle of this argument, so he sat back down. "I'll uh...see you later Kayce," he says before flying off on his bike.

Edward smirks at his victory, as he watches him leave and Kayce sighed, "Fine. It seems I have no choice." Secretly, she was excited by the way he is holding her and the way he stared at her.

He stands there holding her for a moment longer, staring at her possessively before he finally realizes what he is doing and that her heartbeat is flying. Edward releases her and turns around to walk over to his bike. He turns it on and drives it over to her. She stands there, arms folded over her chest for a moment. "What, no helmet?" she snarls.

"You won't need one with me," Edward said smugly.

His voice sends shivers down her spine, as it holds promise, sincerity, longing and possessiveness. Finally, she takes his offered hand and throws her leg over the back, holding onto his waist lightly. He shivers slightly at her touch and then drives off. As they ride, she squirms around uncomfortably, unsure of how to hold him, her grip only lightly grasping his shirt, barely there. Edward decides he doesn't like that and he speeds up unexpectedly, causing her to gasp and grab onto him. Tendrils of her hair whipped around her face as they rode faster and faster.

Kayce shouts in his ear, "What was that for!"

"What?" he yelled back to her.

"You know what! Don't play dumb!" She yelled.

"I like speed," he yelled back so she could hear him.

"Stop being a jerk! I'm not indestructible like you!" she screamed.

"And what do you think Mr. Eager back there would have been doing while you were riding behind him? You think he would have crawled around at a snails pace? I don't think so and you would have loved it!"

"So what if I would have? Why should you care?"

Edward growls and speeds up again. "I DO care!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Why does everyone keep saying that, I DO care, DAMN IT!"

"You have a funny way of showing it! You give everyone you care about the cold shoulder? I don't think so!" Edward starts weaving in and out of traffic at break neck speeds. Once, she thought they were going to hit a tree.

Kayce squeaks in a terrified voice and wrapped her arms around his chest, holding on for dear life. Finally, they pull up next to the house and Kayce shoves herself off the bike.

"So much for being safer with you...jerk," Kayce mumbles out before stalking away with tears in her eyes. She stopped, stalked back toward Edward and said, "No...I take that back, you're not a jerk...you're an asshole." She then stalked back inside the house wiping at her eyes.

Edward's smirk falls away and he angrily kicked his bike, sending it flying off the edge of the cliff into a ravine. Rose approached the edge of cliff face, peering over, shaking her head, "I am pretty amazing, but not amazing enough to fix that mess." She turns back to the house, stopping by Edward's side. "You screwed up, Edward. Fix it." She leaves him standing there stewing in his own guilt.

Edward knows she isn't talking about his bike. He sinks down to the ground head in hands despairing despite his anger. He realizes what he did. He approached the house and watched Kayce in the window that night, hearing her crying to Alice that she had hoped he was doing it because he was remembering his love for her, but then he acted like a jerk the whole way home and she realized he just didn't like the guy, that it was all a show of who was more macho. She cried herself to sleep feeling utterly unloved.

Edward disappeared for a day, ashamed of himself, but still watching her from a distance. Then, the next night, she walks out of the house to go for a walk and Edward is sitting there on the railing, with his jacket in hand, head bowed. She pauses, not sure what to do. She starts to walk past when he calls out her name. "Kayce." His tone is pleading, sorrowful, quiet and unsure. She stops but doesn't turn.

Hearing her name come rolling off his tongue like that sounded more like a prayer on his lips and she turned toward him slowly. "I am appalled at the way I behaved the other night. I have no excuse for my actions. I...I do not quite understand them myself. I just know that seeing you with that other guy...seeing him make you smile...it made me angry. I wanted to get you away from him. I didn't want him making you smile or see your arms around him. I could hear his...intimate thoughts and you seemed to reciprocate them. It was killing me inside. I was furious and then to hear you repeatedly say that you had enjoyed his company and that I didn't care about you...it felt like you were repeatedly stabbing me in my cold heart. I reacted in possessive, angry way. It was wrong of me. After you left me and my bike, I kept asking myself why I had reacted that way, why I had put you in danger that way after I had just assured you that you were safe with me...I didn't know why, but I've realized now that it is because I wanted to be the one making you smile and to know the feeling of your arms around me, to be the one making you safe. The answer I got scares me. I am not sure what to do with it. But I think I want to try and that is why I am here, once again, offering you a ride...asking you for another chance, a chance to redeem myself." Kayce stares at him, hesitating. "I want to prove to you that you are safe with me. Please," he plead, his voice strained and pained, obviously fearing she will say no, but desperately needing her to say yes.

Kayce looks at him skeptically, then slowly walks closer to him and takes his offered hand, mutely nodding her agreement. Edward smiled warmly, relieved and exhilarated at once. Leading her to his bike, he sits, then hands her his jacket. "It's a bit chilly riding on the back on some of the higher cliff roads."

Kayce hesitated, almost reminding him they were right outside the house and she could easily retrieve her own jacket, yet seeing his hopeful gaze, she mumbled thanks, before putting it on. She climbs on behind him and can't help but inhale his scent. He shivers, realizing what she did, but not audibly acknowledging it, smiling a secret smile as he starts up.

Slowly turning the bike, he catches a glance of Rose through the trees with an eyebrow raised, arms crossed as though saying, "Screw up and die!" He nods imperceptivity and then they started off at a slow pace. They ride around, with him occasionally pointing things out to her and after a while, she relaxed and enjoyed the ride and the sound of his voice as it rumbled against her chest through his back.

"We are headed to Hilltop Lookout. It overlooks the Nornalup Inlet and the Frankland River. Over that way," Edward points out in the distance. "Rocky Head and Saddle Island is over there in the distance," he calls out so Kayce can hear. As they rode through the beautiful scenery of the higher cliffs overlooking the ocean, she rested her cheek on his back. Edward's muscles flexed and rippled as a result. For a moment, she is afraid she took things too far, but the sound of his voice as he talks about where they are and what they are seeing, tells her he is happy and still relaxed.

She snuggles closer to him as they ride around. Eventually, they pull off to the side of the road, looking out over the ocean and watching the stars. They talk and just enjoy each others company for a while. Sometimes he would ask casual questions about their past or about her. Things that wouldn't cause a ton of awkwardness, yet let him know her better. Then she starts to yawn and he grasped her hand, helping her to stand. She stumbles slightly and he pulls her into his chest, his arms wrapping protectively around her.

They stare at each other for a while, her hands resting against his chest, her heartbeat accelerating and they are unconsciously leaning closer to each other. Edward reaches up, and sweeps a piece of hair out of her eyes, running his finger along her cheek as he does. Her skin flushes and heats under his touch and he finds himself swallowing, but it's not his usual venom, its saliva. He is distantly confused, but is too caught up in her gaze to really stop and think about it. She notices his hands grip her tighter to him and though it may have just been the lighting, she could swear she saw his eyes turning green. They are closer to each others faces now and her breath fans across his neck and he revels in the warmth of it, finding himself wanting to do something, but he isn't sure what. He pulled back slightly, unsure about these new feelings and what little space was left between them. He mumbles something about needing to get her back home, as it's late and her cheeks are getting cold from the wind. Though to her, they felt anything but cold.

Edward helped her back onto the bike and they set off for home. She snuggled up against him, cheek resting on his back, her fingers splayed across his chest, unconsciously feeling his muscles before slowly sliding down to his abs. Edward, of course notices her splayed fingers running down his torso and his muscles flex in response, again. She smiled, liking that reaction, like a cat flexing his muscles back and forth before pouncing on something, and hearing his breathing increase with her ear against his back. She stopped moving and just holds him; afraid to push it too far after the breakthrough they had earlier that night and just enjoyed having him back as a friend.

Edward was immensely enjoying it and found himself acutely aware of her every curve pressed up against his back, subsequently finding himself very glad that she couldn't see the effects she was having on him. He wondered if he should be enjoying this effect on him or not, but finding he didn't want to fight it either.

Once they arrived back at home, she peeled herself away from him and off the bike. He walked her to the door. She takes off his leather coat and hands it back to him, then turns to walk in the house, but stops and says, "Since we are being friends again...I have a special place that I would like to show you...if you want to, that is." She fidgets in embarrassment. He nods. "Tomorrow? It's close, we could walk there and not have to worry about anyone seeing you in the sun," she said.

He nods again, "I'd like that."

Kayce blushes, then rises on her tippy toes and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you for tonight, Edward. I've missed our friendship." Then she walks into the house, leaving Edward standing there, fighting with himself over whether to go in or not.

He hears a noise and glances up to see Rose leaning against his new bike. He clears his throat and walks back over to her. "I take it from her dazzling smile and blush that you didn't screw it up this time." Edward looks down at the ground, kicking at the rocks with his boot, as he nods in agreement. "Good," she says before walking toward the house. "You can stay, you know," she mutters, as she walked into the house and shut the door.

Edward leans against his bike and sits out there for an hour. Emmett opens the door and called out, "Edward, stop looking like a freakish stalker and get in here."

Edward smiles, shakes his head, but stands and follows his brother back into the house, Emmett clapping Edward on the shoulder as he walks past, "You can play DS Mario Kart with me. Jasper sucks, makes it way too easy for me to beat him!"

The next morning, Kayce woke and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Her hair was mussed, appearing like a haystack, instead of sexily tousled. She wore a light cotton robe, short shorts and a spaghetti strap tank. She was barefoot and the wooden floor was cool to the touch as she padded toward the kitchen. She walks around the couch, not seeing Edward and Emmett slouched down on the couch and floor playing video games, as she passed right on by. Emmett looked at her and started to silently chuckle, but Edward watched her intently. He was amazed by her beauty.

She entered the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and spoon. She loaded the bowl with cereal and milk and turns around, heading back upstairs. She squeaks out a surprised shriek seeing them both sitting there staring at her. The bowl slipped from her hands, milk splashing up on her legs. Kayce grumbled at her clumsiness and mentions "stupid silent vampires" and Edward is suddenly in front of her helping her clean up, smiling sheepishly.

"Someone's jumpy this morning!" Emmett laughs heartily, while trying to cover his amusement from Kayce.

Edward scowls at him, then turns back to help her finish. "Sorry. I've been playing games with Emmett all night and lost track of the time." He stopped talking as Kayce stands up to put her bowl back on the counter and her bare legs are right in front of his face. He gulps, then quickly hands her a napkin, pointing at the milk all over her legs, as he finishes cleaning up the milk on the floor. She blushes as she dries her legs off, then smiles at him and gets more cereal and milk. "That's ok. I just didn't see anyone when I came out. Guess I was still half asleep. Thanks for helping me by the way."

Edward shrugs, flashing his crooked smile that makes her heart jump, then Emmett sends a throw pillow flying through the air to smack him in the back of the head. Edward rolls his eyes and sighs. "Stop flirting and get over here and finish what you started, loser. You can't avoid my winning any longer."

He goes back to playing. Kayce was stealing glances at them from the corner of her eye where she was sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar with Edward catching her glances every now and then. Emmett howled in triumph during one of their glances and Edward growls in annoyance. "Thanks, Kayce! I should have you around more often while we play; Edward is even crappier at playing then Jasper when you are around."

Kayce laughs, trying to lighten the mood, coming to sit on the couch opposite end of Edward. "Whatever Em, you can't be THAT hard to beat."

Emmett laughs. "Hand over the controller Edward, the girl wants a challenge."

Edward leans across the couch handing her the controller, their hands brushing slightly. Kayce blushes and takes the controller. "Alright Emmett, but I am going to send you running and crying like a little girl when I beat you."

Edward chuckled quietly, Emmett looks at her mischievously. "Oh, don't worry Kayce. I'll be just fine. You on the other hand..."

"I'll be just fine thank you, I am a survivor," she says confidently.

"Yeah, sure...as long as you have your blanket, condom and dingy you'll be able to survive anything," Emmett responded with a huge Cheshire grin.

Kayce's jaw dropped to the floor and Edward tensed next to her, wondering what that comment was all about. Emmett laughs, "Now, you'll have to let Edward in on that little secret someday."

Kayce chucks a nearby book at his head, which he barely dodges in time because he is laughing so hard. "Stop procrastinating," she grumbles. They play for half an hour. At first Kayce wins several times, her anger fueling her reaction time and aggressiveness. But soon, Edward's intense, curious gaze on her distracts her enough that she begins losing every time.

"This is great. You two make one another crappy game players. I'll remember that next time I want an easy win and Jasper isn't around," Emmett crows.

Kayce sighs, putting the game controller on the couch beside her, before standing and heading up the staircase to go to her room. "Yeah, yeah, you weren't laughing so hard when I was beating you in the beginning. I am going to go take a shower." Then she disappeared.

Edward glances at Emmett and Emmett laughed. "Don't ask me. You'll have to ask her if you want to know that badly." Then he gets up and leaves the room laughing.

Kayce dressed and headed downstairs. "Are you ready?"

Edward looked around to the now empty room and then answered. "Ready for what?"

"Ready for our little hike, of course. She was wearing a white long-sleeved rouched cardigan and a pair of black shorts. She grabbed bottled water and headed for the door with a smile on her face. Edward dutifully followed her out the door with a similar grin. They hiked through the trees and eventually found her little field filled with long waving grass and the bushes where the butterflies had been.

Edward finally spoke up, "I'm dying to know. I have to know." Kayce innocently turned and faced him, looking up into his eyes. Edward smiled and pleaded with his eyes. She knew full well what he was asking about, so she grinned and waited a moment.

"It was just a stupid game we played on the plane. You know, I'm going camping and bringing...a condom, dingy and a blanket. That's all." His face fell a little in disappointment and she caught it, "What's wrong?"

Edward sat down in the long flowing grass, hoping to avoid voicing his thoughts. She tentatively grabbed his hand and asks him again, "What's wrong?"

He answers, "I was just...I somehow found myself hoping there was a deeper meaning to it...in our past, I mean."

Kayce sat down beside him and it suddenly dawned on her what he is talking about. She says, "Oh!" She was at a loss for words, but her cheeks flamed from his meaning.

Her heart had begun to race as Edward leaned in closer to her, practically whispering in her ear. "Exactly how deep did our relationship go?"

Kayce looked anywhere but into his eyes, and said, "We were pretty...close...to each other."

He asks, "How close?" She blushed even deeper, not sure how to proceed. He leans forward, "Did we ever...was there ever?" Kayce looks at him; pretty sure where he is going, but wanting to hear him voice it before she gives an answer that might embarrass her. "Was there ever a blanket, condom and a dingy involved?"

Kayce couldn't help but to laugh in her embarrassment at his wording. "Not quite. We were waiting until we got married to..." she explains, seeing his conflicted expression.

"Oh..." he murmurs. He leaned in closer to her, almost so his lips were touching her earlobe. "So we were planning on marriage?" She nods shyly, as she picked a blade of grass and held it in her fingers, tying it in knots. "Then, we must have been very in love," he whispers. Again she nods.

"The love I have for you is greater then anything in the world to me," she responded, tying the blade of grass into more knots, throwing it down and picking another blade of grass.

He stares at her intensely. "I think it was the same for me. I am beginning to feel a shadow of it; I think...my memories return on occasion, but only little things." He paused, taking a breath, "But I still don't remember how...intimate we were."

Kayce nibbles her lower lip thinking, but deciding to ask, "How do you remember...I mean, are the memories triggered somehow?"

Edward nods. "So far, the memories I have had were all triggered by a similar encounter or a strong emotion."

"What were those memories, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was hunting and I had a memory of when I first saw you at school, I think. You stuck up for us and I also saw you being trapped by those men back in that alleyway."

"Oh. Well it's a start," she said hopefully. "Can I...would you be willing to experiment with this theory?" He stares at her a moment, weighing his internal battles before gulping and nodding. Kayce looks deep into his eyes. "In Forks, there is a similar place to this. It was your special meadow. You took me to it once, sharing it with me, much as I am sharing my special place with you now," she pauses, gauging his expression. "We shared an important discovery there that day." Edward gulps again, rubbing his hands against his pants in an all too human gesture of nervousness. "Are you sure you are up for this?" Kayce gives him a moment to run away, but he stays put, clearly intent on going forward, setting his jaw and nodding. She smiles tentatively before running her hand along his jaw line.

"What...what was the discovery?" he asks unsteadily, closing his eyes and reveling in her warmth. Kayce rose to her knees next to him, effectively closing more of the distance between them, never removing her hand from his jaw.

"We discovered your inner incubus." Edward's eyes pop open and he stares at her in disbelief. Carlisle had explained to him of his incubus side, but he had never really allowed himself to accept it as anything more then a story. Kayce paused giving him a moment, once again, in case he had changed his mind.

"Is it really possible?" he whispered. Kayce nodded. "How?" he asked, not finishing his sentence, but Kayce knew what he was asking.

"I'll show you," she whispered before gently closing the rest of the distance between their mouths. At first Edward was frozen in place, but as her soft lips began to move against his, he found his own responding to her, moving together as though in some intense tango. Kayce slowly gripped his hands, pulling them up and leaving them to rest at her waist. He once again froze and Kayce waited, giving him time. Finding he was still in control of himself, and wanting more, Edward pulled her closer, their mouths moving in harmony, his hands gently grasping her hips. As the seconds turned into moments, he could feel warmth stirring within the deep recesses of his mind, but he fought it back, trying to remain in control of coherent thought. Kayce could feel him fighting himself, and in a moment of desperation, she made a split second decision.

She pulled her lips away slightly and said, "Edward, you need to relax. Let go. Trust yourself."

Edward again hesitated and in that moment, Kayce set her resolve to moving forward with her hasty decision. "Edward, I am going to try to help. You need to trust yourself and you need to trust me, just enjoy this." With that, she slowly lifted her leg up and over his, allowing herself to gently settle on his lap. Edward stiffened, so she smacked his cheek and told him, "Let go Edward. Please...I need you." She ran her fingers through his hair and the blackness poured over him.

_He sat in a meadow with Kayce beside him, everything so very similar to the way it was a moment ago, yet different. This had to be his meadow, he suddenly realized. _

"_Edward?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I am going to stay very still for you. I want you to experiment with our boundaries; that is, if you would like," Kayce said. _

"_I would like that very much." He leaned in even closer and placed his icy lips on her cheek and then on her nose. Each touch sent icy little shocks through her entire body. His breath blew in her face, which made her moan with the delicious smell._

"_Sorry," she whispered. She really didn't want to make things harder for him, but she couldn't help it, she was only human. _

"_No, that's okay." He resumed his exploration of her face. She decided to close her eyes in order not to inadvertently influence his actions. As his lips made their icy marks on her face, Edward wrapped his arms around her back._

_He pulled his hands away from her back and they fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. It was an awkward movement, but very fast. Kayce was so surprised, her eyes opened and she was looking into Edward's intense eyes. She wasn't looking at the boy that she had come to know, but she was looking at the animal within. It hungered feverishly and was on the verge of taking what it wants. His eyes were feral and intense, Kayce wasn't afraid, but empowered by his openness._

_He risked everything to be this close to her. She felt a sudden coolness on her stomach and she wasn't exactly sure if it was the breeze kissing her exposed flesh or Edward's hand caressing her. Kayce parted her lips to breathe and that encouraged Edward to deepen the kiss. His tongue was icy and it sent shivers through her. His lips left hers and they moved to her neck. Kayce's breathing reminded Edward that of a small animal's, rapid and shallow. _

_Deep inside Edward, he worried if he had pushed this experimentation too far, but he couldn't find it in himself to remove his hands or to stop kissing her. He knew that she saw his true essence behind his eyes, but she didn't pull away. She wasn't afraid. He has been around fear so often that he knew. Her rapid heart rate was due to her equal desire for him and his touch._

_Edward let a growl emanate from deep down in his diaphragm and in one swift movement; he flipped Kayce over on her back. He held her arms down to the ground above her head. She was in a submissive position, frozen in place, breathing heavily. He was staring right into her eyes. Kayce noticed that his eyes changed color; they were almost entirely black, leaving a golden ring around the outside._

_"We...have to be...careful..." Edward said huskily, in between kisses. Kayce nodded slowly giving them both time to breathe. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest as he hovered above her. _

"_Are we okay?" she asked._

_Edward nodded himself and then shook his head, and then he laughed, "The things you do to me, I've never felt so out of control, yet free at the same time. It's scary and exhilarating. I have spent my entire existence reminding myself of how dangerous it is to be out of control, but I am finding that this is one aspect in my life that I WANT to be out of control." _

_Kayce searched his eyes and said, "I trust you. You are capable of greater control then you give yourself credit for."_

"_You give me more credit then I am due," he said quietly as he kissed her lips in quick successive pecks._

_"Do you want to eat me?" she asked innocently. _

_Edward's eyes darkened and his voice grew even deeper than his usual, "Yes, but surprisingly not the way you would normally think. I know that you can see the monster behind my eyes...there is hunger, but I can feel a difference in this hunger. It's like I can feel the blood lust, but it's locked in the back of my mind instead. This monster is craving...touch." Edward noticed something deep within himself, a powerful strength of will. His desire to be intimate with Kayce was, by far, drowning the thirst for her blood. He felt like his blood lust was under lock and key and that he could control when it came out or not and that surprised him. He pondered whether his new found knowledge of his being an incubus was the cause of this new found ability or if this was coincidence, since he has never felt this way about a woman before. He knew that, before Kayce, he was unable to ever be this close to a human being. He had always been to afraid to lose control. He would need to speak to Carlisle about this and see what his theories are._

_"Touch me," he ordered his voice rough with desire. She paused, pulling away slightly, wanting to get visual confirmation._

_"Are you sure?" He pressed his lips back to hers, silencing her concerns._

_"Touch me, Kayce. I need to feel your touch. I crave it," he said in between kisses. Kayce instantly caved, her fingers running slowly and gently through his hair before grasping it urgently. Edward released what could only be described as a purr; it sounded exactly like a cat, a very large and dangerous cat. She smiled against his lips, her fingers running down the side of his neck. She slid her hands up and under the front of his shirt. She enjoyed the feel of his cold, hard muscled chest under her palms. "I love you Kayce, so much." _

_"I love you too, Edward!" she murmured breathlessly against his mouth, as she pulled back enough to catch her breath. She gazed into his eyes, when suddenly; she gasped and pulled back slightly. For a moment Edward was afraid of what she saw in his eyes that caused her to pull away, but looking in her eyes, he saw only wonder and shock. "Edward...your eyes...they're green."_

_Edward started laughing, unsure where this joke had come from, but his laugh stopped short when he realized she wasn't joking. "What are you talking about?" he asked, then started to protest as she began to rise from his lap. She laughed, shaking her head, as she raised just enough to pull a small round compact from her back pocket, before settling back into her previous position. Opening it, she held it up to his face so that he could see. Smirking, he decided to humor her and glanced down into the glassy depths. What he saw was completely unexpected. _

_His pupils were dilated largely, so only a rim of color remained, but he expected that. What he did not expect was the forest green rims of color with flecks of golden amber reflected there. Grasping the mirror, he held it closer, his mind desperately trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. The green eye color from his human life, how was this possible? Even as he thought of these things, his eyes began fading back to their natural golden vampiric color. _

Just then, the black mist had gone just as quickly as it had come. He was back in Australia with Kayce and she had been watching his expressions closely. Edward was staring into Kayce's beautiful face. As his eyes settled on her, he knew several things at once. He did have an incubus side and it WAS safe to be with a human in such an intimate way, at least to some capacity. Second, he had been, and still was deeply in love with the beautiful creature in front of him. Third, he wanted more. He wanted it back, all of it and more. And lastly, he had no idea how to take that final step and it terrified him.

"Edward?" she whispered. He jumped slightly at the sound of her voice and glanced back at her. "Did...did it work?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper, yet hitting him with force. She was watching him with a barely veiled need for him to have remembered, a need to be with him the same way he had just remembered them being together. Yet, she too, was terrified; terrified that he would reject her. He could see it clearly now. That same look had been in every glance she had held for him since his return to the family after his imprisonment.

He knew his next words would have to be chosen carefully or he would crush them both. He nodded solemnly. Her face fell slightly, his reaction obviously not the one she had been hoping for. "Kayce, my dearest Kayce..." he murmured, placing his hands on her cheeks. His frozen heart leapt within him, as he saw her eyes light with an inner glow at his words. "I remember...the meadow, you and me..." he trailed off. She blushed, looking down. He placed a finger under her chin and gently brought her gaze back to his. I remember us taking that intimate step forward and our important discovery together."

She nodded, obviously excited, yet the fear of his 'but' haunting her features.

"I remember my love for you. I remember your love for me and I feel it now, as well. I am just...I am a bit overwhelmed right now...it's so much to take in."

Kayce nodded, disheartened, yet putting a brave smile on her face. She carefully pushed herself off his lap, standing. "I understand." Her voice was strangely without emotion. Her quick removal from his person and emotionless words immediately caused Edward deep concern.

Standing fluidly next to her, he grasped her hand, while his other hand was running through her two-toned locks. "Kayce, please, do not take this as a rejection. It is any thing but that. I do want to be with you. I do remember my love for you...I just...can I have a little time to adjust?"

"Of course, Edward, I'll always be waiting for you, even until the day I die."

He could hear in her voice a sense of defeat and loneliness. He opened his mouth, intent on removing such things from her thoughts, but she placed warm fingertips over his lips. "We need to get back home. We've been gone for hours and we are all going to that outing tonight. I still need to take a shower and get changed before we go. We don't want to make everyone late."

Edward refrained from mentioning that vampires were never worried about speed being an issue. He knew that she suddenly needed as much time as he did. With that thought, he instantly wanted to sweep her into his arms, profess his undying love and kiss her till she was so delirious with his affections, that she could no longer deny his feelings for her as truth. Yet, he knew they both needed some space. He owed it to her to be sure his head was in the right place before making that final leap back into her life and heart.

They walked back to the house, close to one another, but never touching. Kayce quickly thanked him for a fun time, before rushing into her room. He could then hear the shower turning on in the distance. Soft sobs floated downstairs along with the misty steam and he instantly hated himself for causing her to cry yet again. He vowed to never cause her such pain again, if at all possible. Rose walked into the room, glanced at Kayce's bedroom door and then shook her head. "Screw-up number...what is that now? I've lost count. You're off to a great start in the record books of screw-ups, Eddykins"

"I'm working on it, Rosebud," he glowered back before she left the room, still shaking her head.

Kayce emerged roughly an hour later, her hair in a loose and messy bun, light tendrils of hair falling about her shoulders and framing her face. She wore a deep blue spaghetti strap tank top, a flowing white eyelet skirt that fell to just below her knees and delicate white string thong sandals.

Edward felt his breathing quicken simply by breathing in her breathtaking aroma and loving the way even a simple outfit turned into a magical gown when on her small curvy body. Jasper fidgeted and moved farther away from Edward, sending him a warning glance before quickly muttering that they should be on their way.

Carlisle and Esme had already gone ahead of them, having been out hunting together all day, promising to meet up with them there. Rose jumped on Emmett's back, him piggy backing her with ease out to his bike, where she slid down to sit behind him. Jasper was already peeling out of the drive, obviously eager to get out of the deluge of Edward's turmoil of feelings.

Edward smiled cautiously down at Kayce. "That leaves you and me, love." Her cheeks flushed slightly at his wording, but nodded mutely and climbed on behind him. He noticed, with a gulp, that her knee length skirt had hiked up to her mid thigh while she was nestled behind him. Kayce seemed to be pleased with his reaction as he stared down at her bare thigh and knee. He could see a smirk on her face out of the corner of his eye.

Setting off, he fought the urge to speed down the road and kept it at a cautious speed for Kayce's sake. The sun had mostly set, allowing them to be out and about without Edward throwing prisms everywhere. They finally pulled into the makeshift parking area and Edward wished he could keep riding just to not lose the contact Kayce's body was making with his own, but he knew the family was waiting and Kayce would enjoy the night ahead of them.

After killing the engine, he twisted and held out a hand to help Kayce dismount the bike, his eyes once again traveling the length of her leg before the skirt fell back down to cover it. Kayce waited for him to dismount as well, an innocent smile on her pouty lips. He found himself staring at those lips, curving so temptingly and was hit with a powerful need to consume them in a fiery kiss. In that instant, Alice's voice rang out and Kayce broke their gaze, waving and running over to stand with Alice.

Mentally berating his pint sized sister for her timing, he made sure the bike was situated correctly in the sandy ground before walking over to join them. Once there, he leaned over taking off his boots, socks and rolling his soft cotton tan pant legs up slightly so as not to get them covered in sand. The breeze blew across the landscape, warm and muggy, growing stronger every second that passed by. The ocean waves were getting choppy and smashing into the shore, edging closer and closer to the festival.

Edward watched Kayce's intrigued face as she listened to the aboriginal story teller telling all of the tourists, as well as some of the native Australians who enjoyed coming to these celebrations about their past and rich history. Rolling the sleeves of his casual white button-up shirt up to his elbows, he glanced about the rest of the people standing in the group. There were many friends he had known over the years, more that he did not recognize and knew them to be tourists and a few faces of acquaintances.

Most were enraptured with the stories; some were fiddling with their cameras, obviously anxious to take a picture, yet remembering the cautions from the guides that the aboriginals did not appreciate their pictures being taken. Some still clung to the belief that photographs stole your soul, most simply clung to tradition and an ingrained unease that came along with someone taking their image's likeness. Others in the group, mainly the natives of the country, were enjoying the stories as a good time, yet having heard the stories often enough, were also thinking of other mundane things. Then there were the mental voices that ground on Edwards nerves, the men who were staring at his mother, sisters and worse, Kayce, with a lusty curiosity. He had grown accustomed to it in regard to the females of his family. He still did not appreciate their lascivious thoughts towards them, yet as long as they kept those thoughts to themselves, but never acting, he chose to ignore their rude manners. However, as far as Kayce was concerned, he found it nearly impossible to stomach.

He glanced down at her, sitting on a rock in the sand, Alice and Rose on either side of her. He admired the smooth angling of her neck, fighting the urge to spread kisses up and down its satiny length. The way the thin straps lay over her bare shoulders, once again raising an urge to kiss the skin there. He loved the way her eyes glittered in excitement and curiosity as the words of the story teller sunk into her imagination. He also found, with a shock, that from this angle he could easily admire the way her chest rose and fell with each breath. This discovery left his mouth watering and he quickly moved his gaze elsewhere, to her thin waist, connecting to her curvy hips creating a stunning hourglass silhouette. The small fire in the center of the gathering was now throwing shadows and light here and there, over everyones features and he also found that with his sensitive eyesight, it also left her gauzy eyelet skirt with a fair amount of see-through appearance. Gulping he moved his gaze down toward a safer vantage, her ankles, but even those were tempting him.

Everything about her was perfection, the small scars he could see here and there on her skin, the three tiny freckles at the base of her neck, where her neck met her shoulder. And the small moon shaped birthmark just below her hairline on the back of her neck, which until just now, had gone unnoticed to him. He suddenly wished he could rush over to her so that he could better examine it. The hidden dimples in her cheeks that only appeared when she smiled, a large charming smile, all of these things enchanted him. All of these things made her perfect and all of these things made her seem so fragile and endangered to the things around her, particularly the wolfish appetites of the men around her.

He felt a primal instinctual need arise within him to stand over her and protect her from anyone who so much as glanced at her, that or to simply move about the group with lightning speed and eliminate all those who were thinking about her in such a manner. Of course this was unacceptable; unless of course they should dare to try something untoward, perhaps some glares of intimidation.

He took a step toward Kayce when Jasper was suddenly at his side, elbowing him roughly in the ribs. Turning his dark gaze to his brother, Jasper glared right back at him, before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Alice says no," he stated simply. Edward glanced at his sister to find her giving him a pointed look, before turning her gaze back to the storytellers.

Edward wished that Alice was not wearing her carnelian necklace so that he could read her thoughts. He felt utterly helpless without being able to use his mind reading on his sister during her visions. He knew that she couldn't see a vision of him or hear him, but she just knew him so well that she wouldn't let him get away with anything while she was present. Biting his tongue, he stayed put and simply monitored the thoughts of those around him, looking for a reason, any reason, to send a death glare.

Finally, the stories were over and things had moved on to trying certain delicacies of Australia or enjoying some of the more popular games. Kayce was now seated, having small white dots painted in aboriginal patterns on her shoulders and across the bridge of her cute little nose. Occasionally, she would throw a glance his way. He must have looked intense, as her eyes would quickly shy away from his, but they would always return to his waiting eyes after a few moments.

Each stolen glance cementing his urge to be at her side, to hold her in his arms, to make sure there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she was his. Edward reached up, unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt. While the heat did not bother him personally, it was an unconscious nervous act and he did enjoy the breeze that flowed better through the opened material of his shirt. Sitting on a large rock in the sand and placing his left bare foot on a smaller rock to the side, Edward leaned his elbow on his upraised knee and continued watching.

Kayce soon moved on to another group, this one trying their hand at throwing a stone from a sling. She was laughing at her failed attempts, blushing, yet having fun. As a stronger breeze flowed past her toward Edward, she glanced up at him from under her lashes, before her eyes widened slightly. Seeing Edward sitting there in such a casual relaxed way, with the wind riffling his bronzed hair and pressing his shirt against the muscles of his torso, stirred desire in her, but the thing that really stoked her fire was the look in his eyes. As Edward watched her intently, he noticed the atmospheric pressure change, but dismissed it; she was much too lovely to not pay his full attention to her.

Being as far away as she was, she could not gauge the color, but there was no mistaking the sheer primal need and strength behind those eyes as he stared at her with a depth of an animalistic need and possession, all of which were meant only for her. She knew her eyes must have held the same meanings behind them for him, as a slow cocky smile spread across his gorgeous features. Her heart leapt into her throat and she fought to control the sudden shaking in her hands.

She jumped slightly and startled, as someone grabbed her wrist firmly, but not unkindly. She turned to see a tall man, about 23 years old, with blond hair and a face sprayed with freckles. His grey eyes were full of fun and mischief and unveiled flirtation. "This here's the right way to do it, love."

She cringed at the way that sounded from this man's lips, but smiled kindly, knowing he was trying to help, even if he was flirting while at it. He moved her fingers into slightly different positions on the thongs of the sling, before positioning himself behind her and moving her body into a better alignment for throwing.

Suddenly, Edward was standing before her, eyes blazing with a fire so hot and angry that she was glad she was not the one under that scorching gaze. He pulled her closer to him, removing the sling from her hand and handing it back to the blond man before him.

"That will be all the instruction she needs, thank you Rhys." His voice was low and dangerous, but Rhys didn't seem to be completely swayed by it.

"Ah...you're one of them Cullen's, yeah?" Edward simply stared him down hard. "You with him girly or you want to keep learnin?"

Kayce frowned back at the man, as Edward's grip around her shoulders tensed. "Yes, I am with him. Thank you for the help though. Have a good night." She grabbed Edward's hand before attempting to tug him toward his bike. Edward stood rooted for a moment, staring Rhys down before following Kayce.

They soon were riding down the road, Edward's grip on the handlebars dangerously tight. Kayce looked down at Edward's feet, then her own, "We left our shoes!" she shouted against the wind. Edward simply shrugged and kept going, his face hard and angry. Kayce suddenly got an idea, lifting her legs; she wrapped them tightly around Edward's waist. He looked down at them in shock before looking back at the road. She wrapped her arms tightly around his chest, Kayce leaned as close to his ear as she could get, murmuring, "Go as fast as you need to go, Edward. I'm safe with you."

A normal person wouldn't have been able to hear her, but she knew with his sense of acute hearing that he heard her just fine. He swallowed hard before shouting back, "Are you sure?"

She leaned closer to his ear again, "Completely!"

With that, Edward immediately put on the gas and they flew down the road at break neck speeds. Kayce held on tight, exhilarated by the speed and the feeling of being wrapped so tightly around Edward. She could practically feel the tension oozing from him as he achieved his need for speed and she smiled knowing her plan was helping. She immersed herself in the feeling of his muscles moving, tensing and relaxing under her touch, the way his breathing was fast with his excitement over his daring speeds. She smiled at the pure childlike delight he seemed to receive from it.

Suddenly, they were slowing down. Kayce looked up to see the stars shining brightly, the crescent moon fully overhead. She had not realized they had been driving that long. She untangled her legs from about his waist as they drove up to a secluded beach.

Edward killed the engine and was off the bike before she even had time to register his movements. Lifting her off the bike, he set her on her feet, never releasing his grasp on her. He gently pushed her hair out of her face, having fully come undone from her bun. "Thank you," he muttered to her, resting his forehead against hers. "I needed that."

Kayce nodded. "I know," she whispered back, smiling up at him as he pulled back slightly.

"Kayce, I couldn't stand it. You have tortured me all night long with your beauty and perfection and as I sat there watching you try to fling the sling about in that awkward fashion," he laughed at her blush, "the breeze brought your mouth watering scent to me, and it was all I could do to stay where I was and not take you into my arms and carry you off to be with me and only me." His face darkened. "Then that arrogant jerk came along, and put his hands all over you and I could smell his scent mixed with yours on the breeze and I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran to you as fast as I could without raising suspicion, though it was so hard to make myself move that slowly. I had to get his hands off you, had to make sure he knew that no one could have you, but me." Kayce's breath caught in her throat as she stared up at him in surprise at his sudden declarations. "If you will still have me, that is?" Kayce stared at him. "I love you Kayce, with such a deep and raw power that I can no longer survive without it. Please tell me I have hope of your returning affections?"

"You have always been in possession of my heart, Edward. I never wanted anyone to hold it but you." She looked at him confused. "But you said..."

"I know...I know that I said I needed some time, but Kayce I can't take any more time, I need..."

Suddenly, as though out of nowhere, thick, dense clouds rolled in and thunder shook the ground violently. Edward glanced up at the sky in annoyance.

"Where did that come from?" Kayce asked in shock, the sky only moments before having been almost clear.

"It's a hurricane!" Edward growled sounding more annoyed then angry.

"Do they even have those here?" Kayce asked with a fear tinged voice.

"They call them cyclones." Edward responded. "They are rare in these parts, but do happen!" he called out in a loud voice so she could hear him.

Quickly turning to the bike, he started the engine and motioned for her to jump on. "Wrap your legs around me again like before, we are going to have to go fast." Kayce nodded, wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly. They flew home, the rain beginning to pound down on them as the wind was howling. Kayce kept her face turned toward Edward's back, trying to shield it from the fat rain drops. The rain that hit her exposed flesh felt like stinging nettles. Lightning illuminated the sky with strike after strike. The two witnessed a lightning strike a tree and it caught fire, but the rain was so hard and furious that it immediately put the fire out.

They pulled to a stop at the house and Edward yelled for her to hurry inside, as he pushed the bike into the small garage near the house. Kayce ran up on the porch, waiting near the door for Edward to reemerge and she was shivering. Edward ran to her side, ushering her indoors before bolting the shutters on the windows closed and walk indoors with her. Kayce stood perfectly still in complete blackness as the shutters closed out what little light was left in the room after the power had been knocked out when the storm emerged.

Soon, he was standing by her and filling her with ease again. "I'm going to light a few of the lanterns," he whispered, as he left her side for a few more moments. Soon a warm glow filled the room around them; he had set out several lanterns on the ground around them. "They are less likely to get broken this way, should one of the shutters break loose," Edward explained.

Finally, finishing with the lanterns, he opened one of the small closets in the hallway, pulling out a blanket, returning to her side and wrapping her in it. "Are you alright, love?" he asked, checking her face for any signs of injury or distress.

"What were you saying, Edward?" The wind was so loud that Kayce had to raise her voice as high as she could get it to even hear herself speak. Edward stared down at her in surprise.

Edward raised his voice for her benefit. "You are soaking wet, freezing cold, in the middle of a hurricane and you want to know what I was talking about?" He laughed at her, but she remained serious.

"Edward, I've been waiting a very long time for what I think you were about to say. Some damn wind and rain isn't going to get in the way of me hearing it now, if you are offering to say it."

Edward grew serious again before opening his mouth to speak. Just then, one of the shutters on the nearby window flew open and Edward pushed her against the wall, shielding her with his body. Turning back to the window, he growled darkly before disappearing, somehow finding a way to repair the shutter, before returning to her side. "Idiotic storm seems set on keeping me from saying it," he growled under his breath.

Kayce reached up, gently running a hand through his wet tousled hair. "You were saying?" she called out.

His eyes met hers and she gasped at the intensity they held. "Kayce, I love you. I am so sorry it has taken me this long to remember and that I have put you through so much pain."

She placed a hand over his mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. "Say it again?" she commanded in a shaky voice. His brows crunched in confusion for a moment before smiling. He gently grasped her hand and pulled her into an embrace, as if they were dancing close. Kayce looked up into his eyes. "Now that I'm here, you won't have to wish again. I remember you and I want to be with you, Kayce...you were that missing piece in my life, the most important piece. I don't remember everything yet, but I do know that those memories aren't important...nothing is more important than right here, right now and building a future together...Kayce marry me, now, tonight..."

Kayce stood rooted to the spot not knowing how to respond. She has been waiting for so long to hear those words. Edward got down on one knee, still clasping her hand, "Having lost you for so long, I am terrified of losing you again. I want to make you mine in every way possible. To always be at your side, to protect you, cherish you, adore you and love you. I want you to be my wife. And if at all possible and you are willing, if it's safe, the mother of my children." He paused, gazing into her eyes, unsure of how she would react to his words, but they had come out so fast he had no way to censure them.

Kayce's lips crushed his faster than he could blink. He stood in shock for a split second before wrapping her tightly into his embrace and throwing himself fully into their kiss, determined to show her the true depth of his love and devotion and how much he had missed her touch. The kiss quickly became heated with such intense passion that neither one of them noticed the storm raging around them. Edward's hands slid down her back, slowly coming to rest on her hips, before sliding farther down, giving a gentle squeeze. He had been dying to do this since the return of that memory earlier in the day, but had not had the courage to do so, until now.

He could feel himself throwing caution to the wind. His sense of right and wrong thrown to the side and his only focus was on Kayce and showing her his love. Kayce gasped into his mouth as he squeezed and her legs were suddenly wrapped about his waist. Edward grabbed onto her thighs, firmly holding her in place before pushing her back roughly against the opposite wall, remaining mindful not to push her too roughly.

However; at this point in time, he was running on pure instinct and everything felt just right, he was not afraid of losing his control. He was not afraid of hurting her. He was just Edward and she was just Kayce, the source of his soul's content. As they bumped into the wall, what pictures remained on it fell to the floor with a dull cracking of glass, muffled by the storm's winds. He was vaguely aware of Esme's guaranteed annoyance with him, should she realize he was the source of their breakage, but he could care less for the time being, as Kayce's fingers twined tightly in his hair, gently tugging on it as they continued their newfound heated and passionate intimacy. Pulling away for breath, Kayce looked deeply into his eyes, hers hooded with her desire for him. As she gazed into his eyes, he could only imagine that she found them to be as green as that day in the meadow. "Oh Edward, my dearest Edward," she breathed out before once again capturing his lips.


	34. Chapter 34

**DAWN'S ASCENDANCY**

**AN: This is a preview of the next story in this series. Enjoy. **

"Carlisle where are you?" Edward asked as he winked at Kayce and then twined his fingers through the white parts of her hair. He found that he quite likes it, though she is ravishing anyway. He made a mental note to ask why she colored it that way.

"The rest of us are in the woods. We decided to go hunting to steer clear of the storm. Are you and Kayce alright?"

"Yes, we both are alright. Um...can you all come home...like now?" Edward said, just as eager as Kayce to share their happy news.

"Edward what is it? Is Kayce safe?" Carlisle asked with a hint of concern. A loud crash thundered through the house as the front door had exploded off its hinges and a large tree had flown inside. Edward grabbed Kayce, throwing her on the floor, shielding her with his own body. His phone; however, didn't survive the impact. It lay on the floor in pieces. Kayce tried to look, but all she really saw was Edward's body, splintering wood and a barrage of howling wind and rain entering through the open hole that used to be the door and part of the frame and wall.

Kayce's eyes grew huge when she saw Edward resting above her. He had a smile tugging at his lips, but there appeared to be a tree branch sticking out of Edward's back. She struggled to sit up, but Edward refused to let her get up. "Edward, you've been impaled!" Kayce cried out.


	35. Chapter 35

**DAWN'S ASCENDANCY**

**Chapter 35 – We Need To Talk**

While they embraced in a passionate kiss, the storm raged outside. The wind howled and the rain pelted on the rooftop, creating a cacophony unlike anything Kayce has ever heard before. As excited as Kayce was, she was now getting scared. Debris hammered the house crashing into the walls and shuttered windows. The wind seemed to reach out to the house and grab at the shutters and pull them from away from the window frame. If it kept up the shutters would be ripped clean off.

She pulled away from Edward slightly, her eyes darting around, then becoming terrified. She buried her face in Edward's chest for comfort. He cradled her body as close to him as he could get. He kissed the top of her head and then placed his lips close to her ear and spoke comforting words. She felt much better, but still was frightened. There were horrible sounds from debris battering the exterior of the house.

"Edward, where is the rest of the family?" she yelled. She became very worried for their safety. She knew they were indestructible, yet she couldn't shake the worry that settled in the pit of her stomach. Their absence during this emotional reunion and the storm felt all wrong. She wanted to celebrate and hug her family members, but instead the earth was deluging them with an angry storm.

"Don't worry, they are safe. If it will give you some comfort, we can call them. Let's pray the cell towers work," he said. Kayce nodded as Edward pulled a cell phone from his pocket. Kayce was visibly shaking from being soaked from the pouring rain. Edward noticed her shudder from the cold, so he rubbed the blanket quickly to create some friction in order to warm her up. Edward proceeded to place the cell phone up to his ear and waited for an answer.

Luckily he heard the phone ringing. This call had to be short before they were cut off. "Ah, Edward," Carlisle said. A huge grin spread across Edward's face as he gazed into Kayce's eyes. She breathed out a sigh of relief snuggling into Edward's side.

"Carlisle where are you?" Edward asked, as he winked at Kayce and then twined his fingers through the white parts of her hair. He found that he quite likes it, though she is ravishing anyway. He made a mental note to ask why she did it that way.

"The rest of us are in the woods. We decided to go hunting to steer clear of the storm. Are you and Kayce alright?" Carlisle said.

"Yes, we both are alright. Um...can you all come home...like now?" Edward said, just as eager as Kayce to share their happy news.

"Edward what is it? Is Kayce safe?" A loud crash thundered through the house as the front door had exploded off its hinges and a large tree had flown inside. Edward grabbed Kayce, throwing her on the floor, shielding her with his own body. His phone, however, didn't survive the impact. It lay on the floor in pieces. Kayce tried to look, but all she really saw was Edward's body, splintering wood and a barrage of howling wind and rain entering through the open hole that used to be the door and part of the frame and wall.

Kayce's eyes grew huge when she saw Edward resting above her. He had a smile tugging at his lips, but there appeared to be a tree branch sticking out of Edward's back. She struggled to sit up, but Edward refused to let her get up. "Edward, you've been impaled!" Kayce cried out.

Edward looked down and saw tree branch stuck through the fabric of his shirt. He hadn't been impaled, but the branch was caught sticking through his torn shirt. As he twisted around to get a better look, he saw that a fine layer of sawdust had fallen free onto Kayce's chest and on the floor. Kayce's eyes were huge. Edward removed it quite easily, but his shirt was torn away with the branch. He turned back to see Kayce breathe a sigh of relief and then rest her head on the floor. He laughed and placed his forehead on her chin. With every chuckle, his cool breath made her shiver.

He started to kiss her again when he figured out they were in a relatively safe, yet in a comfortable position. When Kayce had begun to wrap her arms around his neck, Edward folded them back underneath him. "It's safer this way, Love. I want to make sure you have all your parts."

Their embrace grew more intense and heated, both intent on devouring all that they could of one another, mouths moving in rhythm, hands roaming, breaths shallow and quick. As Edward spread kisses down Kayce's neck, reaching her collarbone, he paused, his lips caressing the skin there with each word he spoke. "Kayce?"

She lay beneath him, enraptured with his touch and managed a simple, "Hmm?" finally squinting one eye open to glance up at him.

"I know I asked you this before, but you never actually answered me and from the way you blush when I am near, I can't help but wonder...you said that we were pretty close to one another. Now, I know we never actually." he stopped and cleared his throat, still not meeting her eyes. "But I am still unsure of how CLOSE we got. So I am asking you again." His emerald eyes finally rose to meet hers and the depth of intense fire that burned within took her breath away. "Exactly how far did we go?"

Kayce lay speechless gazing up into his eyes for a moment, a deeper blush rushing to her cheeks, neck and chest. Edward inhaled deeply, obviously enjoying her scent, but not for the allure of her blood. Just as she opened her mouth to reply, the family burst through the gaping hole in the wall that used to be the front door. Being so intent on assuring Kayce's safety, they rushed in, consequently tripping over the entwined couple on the floor and ending up in a pile of arms, legs and curses. Only Alice was left standing, because she knew full well where the couple lay on the floor before everybody's hasty entrance. Kayce stared at them in shock before bursting out in a crazed laughter. Never in her life had she ever imagined seeing vampires in such an improperly twisted up mess as her family was at this moment.

The crazed laughter had been contagious and everyone was laughing. Alice suddenly stopped laughing when she had taken a good look at Edward and Kayce's compromising position. She squealed loudly and bounced over to them and began to hug them. "When is it? I have to get started right away...stupid storm..." Alice said almost too fast for Kayce to understand.

Esme looked from Alice to a shirtless Edward and then to Kayce wrapped in a blanket lying underneath him. Her eyes widened and she too jumped over Emmett and Carlisle's bodies to get to them, throwing her arms around the three. "I prayed that this would happen. I can't wait. Edward...are you sure?"

When he merely shrugged, she squealed as well, wanting to celebrate. Esme turned her head to share that moment with Carlisle, but he looked confused. "He remembers and they are getting married!" she called out.

"I don't remember everything, but I do know that I can't live another minute without Kayce by my side," Edward said with a smile. Alice stood up with Jasper and she bent down to grasp Kayce's hand. "Let's go into my closet, there are no windows, you should be safe there Kayce. We need to start planning." They both ran upstairs and into Alice's bedroom, which had very large windows that were shuttered. She opened the closet door and escorted Kayce inside the darkened room. Alice put a lantern inside so Kayce would be able to see.

Kayce never needed to voice her feelings on claustrophobia because the closet was the size of her bedroom back home. Edward had come in the closet along with the others and he patted his lap. Kayce nodded and shivered, but Esme blocked her way to Edward. "Kayce dear, we need to get you out of those wet clothes." Esme gave Edward a pointed look and Edward smiled sheepishly at having forgotten about their state of dress. Esme smiled sweetly and then she and Rose stood with Alice and created a screen of bodies. Edward watched intently, but all he could see was her skirt and tank top falling to the floor.

Alice handed Kayce a cable knit sweater and a pair of shorts. She then tossed something over her shoulder, which landed unceremoniously on Edward's tousled head. He pulled the shirt and jeans off his face and smiled up at Alice. She really was prepared for anything. She must have retrieved them from his closet on the way to hers. Quickly dressing, he sat back down to wait. Kayce dressed savoring the warmth of the dry clothes. Alice took her wet clothes and threw them in a clothes hamper to be cleaned, along with Edward's.

Edward stretched his arm out, his fingers intertwined with Kayce's, leading her to his lap, which she gratefully sat down, burrowing into his embrace. Alice was sitting with Jasper at her side and she had a pad of paper and a pen in her hand. She was furiously scribbling away. The scratches from the pen onto the paper never ceased. Alice would occasionally look up at Kayce, then put the tip of her pen into her mouth and then begin to scribble again.

"Alice, what are you writing down? I would like to help plan my own wedding," Kayce said with a smile for her overzealous sister.

"Really? You really want to help?" Alice squealed.

"Of course I do. I have always dreamed of my wedding," Kayce answered, as Edward rubbed her bare legs. Kayce turned a little so she could see Edward, "Edward what month do you want to be married?"

He smiled and continued to rub her legs, "I was hoping after the storm, is that too soon?"

Kayce's eyes grew very large and she swallowed very hard. "No, I guess not."

Alice shook her head, "Edward, I am good, but I at least need a few days to get what we need done. I have to make Kayce's dress and hire a caterer and a florist. All those people are human, but I'll see what I can do."

He nodded his head in a serious way, teasing his sister. "Well, the sooner the better." He kissed Kayce's hair and she sat back discussing the upcoming nuptials.

Kayce had begun to nod off as the storm quieted down. Edward grabbed a fleece blanket and wrapped her in it to keep her warm. She snuggled down in his arms and fell asleep; for in his arms, she was unafraid. As she slept, Alice started to draw mock-ups of Kayce's wedding dress and the maid's dresses, sharing them with Rose and Esme.

The next morning Kayce awoke in Edward's embrace. He lightly planted a kiss on her lips as she started to stretch out her stiff limbs. She looked around lazily and found they were alone in the closet. "Where did everyone go?" she asked.

"The storm has passed and the women are making wedding arrangements and the men are repairing the damage sustained in the storm," he said smiling at her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Kayce then made her way to the door and placed her hand on the knob, turning it. Edward stood to his full height behind her, one lean muscled arm reaching past her head to hold the door shut. Kayce's heart spluttered as she felt his chest press up against her back and his free hand slowly pulled her hair back away from her shoulders, exposing her neck.

"Last night at the feast," he murmured, slowly trailing scorching kisses along her shoulders, "I noticed you have the most adorable little birthmark." His lips moved up the length of her neck, coming to rest at the base of her skull just behind her ear. "Just there at the base of your hair line. I don't remember every seeing it before." She sighed; her head flopping heavily back onto his chest, as he gently nibbled her earlobe.

"I don't think you did see it before," she muttered, reveling in his touch. His right hand remained pressed against the door, while his left snaked around her waist, coming to rest on the inside valley of her hip. Her coherent thought was rapidly disintegrating pressed between Edwards's hard body and the door. Suddenly, the closet didn't seem too large anymore, yet the claustrophobia did not bother her so much in this situation. She made one last valiant effort to leave, tearing herself away from his chest and turning to place her back against the door. "We really should go out and see if we can't help..." Feeling the change of surfaces helped bring about a few moments of clarity, which promptly vanished as Edwards lips suddenly melted into hers.

"They can manage," Edward growled out, his left hand now deeply sinking into her dark hair, gently massaging her scalp.

"Ohhh..." She gasped "That feels amazing."

"My lips or my fingers"? Edward teased between kisses.

"Mmm...Both," she muttered, clinging to him, their breathing both so heavy she could hardly tell whose was whose. "If you keep doing that...we will never leave." Edward molded his body to hers, deepening the kiss.

"That's the point," Edward responded. Kayce gasped in surprise as his hands suddenly found their way to the seat of her shorts, squeezing. "You know, you still haven't answered my question."

"Which?" She mumbled, nearly incoherently.

"The question you were supposed to answer before my family had interrupted us by tripping over our prone bodies." She was suddenly caught up in his arms, her legs wrapped about his waist. He pulled back long enough for her to see the longing in the depths of his emerald eyes.

"Oh..." She whispered, her blush instantly blazing through her skin like a wildfire.

"Well?" he asked. He waited, staring into her eyes intensely.

"Isn't it enough to know that we were intimate to a steamy level?" she squeaked out, hoping to escape this line of questioning. Edwards's eyes narrowed playfully.

"No. I want details."

"Um, I plead the fifth." Edwards playful glance took on new depth, a growl emanating from his chest as he once again began covering her neck with kisses.

"Then I will have to cheat," he whispered, slowly drawing his tongue across her collar bone. An involuntary gasp escaped her lips, as she clutched his copper waves, keeping his head in place.

"We went on a family camping trip just a little while before I...disappeared," she paused, biting her lip, afraid mentioning that time would bring back bad memories for Edward. Instead, he simply nodded and continued to watch her, waiting for her answer. Swallowing deeply, she continued, "There were a lot of hot springs there and you took me swimming, and..."

Suddenly a loud crashing sound filled the air and both Edward and Kayce jumped in surprise. Edward's body instantly covered hers, pressing it against the door, protecting her, as something fell in through the roof above their heads. As the dust cleared, Kayce coughed and squinted up to see a pair of large legs dangling through the ceiling above her.

"Uh...I think I found a weak spot in the roof over here Carlisle," Emmett's voice filtered down to them through the roof. Kayce could not help the laugh that bubbled up, though Edward looked anything but entertained.

"Why do they keep doing this to me?" he muttered, obviously annoyed to have his line of questioning destroyed again. Edward ignored the interruption, leaning into her, kissing her soft lips. His hands went down to the small of her back, lifting her sweater and he placed them on her bare skin, making her shiver.

"Hey Edward, a little help here please?" Edward growled from deep within his chest as he turned to stare at Emmett's dangling legs. Sighing, he allowed Kayce's feet to slowly slide to the floor before he steeled himself and pulled away, opening the door for her courteously.

Edward held the door open for Kayce to exit through. As Kayce ducked through the door, Edward turned around to look up at Emmett's legs dangling from the ceiling. A piece of damaged plaster had broken away and fallen to the floor in a cloud of dust. Edward gratuitously smirked before leaving Emmett behind in the closet. "Shall we go to our room?" Edward asked. He was walking so close to Kayce, that she could feel the coolness of his body up against her. It felt like whispers of icy air kissing her skin.

She entered her bedroom and climbed up on the bed. Kayce gripped her pillow and started crushing it to her chest. Edward had closed the door and it clicked loudly to Kayce's ears. "So...where were we?" Kayce asked shyly.

"Hot springs and swimming..." Edward reminded her with a boyish grin.

"Oh...yes...um...we were testing the waters of our relationship, so to speak," she answered in a whisper. Kayce cleared her throat and spoke with more confidence. "You and I were getting romantic and pushing the boundaries of our physical relationship." Edward sat next to her and leaned in close. He had begun to kiss her collarbone. All that talk was making him want to act on her words instead of listen to them.

Edward's hand ran down her arm in feather light strokes. Kayce bit her lip, debating on whether she wanted to keep this up or to continue with their conversation. Her fingers curled around her pillow in response to her overwhelming urge to take Edward in her arms. She felt she needed to be rational and clearheaded and Edward was making her feel anything but.

"Edward?" She said into his tousled bronze hair.

"Shhh, let's just enjoy the moment," he whispered. His right hand had fallen to Kayce's thigh, squeezing it.

"Edward...we need to talk," Kayce said, pulling back to look into his eyes. "I need to know what happened to you while you were captured.

Edward's eyes grew serious and he ceased all movement. "You don't want to know," he whispered.

"Edward, you changed so much from the time I saw you in your cell until the time we rescued you. What did they do to you?" she asked sadly.

Edward swallowed hard and gave her a sad look of conciliation. He scooted further away from her and took a deep breath, gazing into her eyes. "As you know they starved me. What you didn't know, a 'gifted' vampire had come into my cell to make me see visions...of you."

Kayce smiled, "Well that's good right? I was hoping that you wouldn't forget me..."

Edward held up his hand to stifle her. The intensity of his face made her face fall. "He tortured me, making me see you being with him and other men, sexually. He made me see you being attacked and killed in a brutal, very bloody manner. There was nothing I could do, I had to watch, but couldn't intervene. At first I didn't believe it; my will was too strong to be broken. Eventually, the starvation weakened my body and then my mind. I suffered from hallucinations on my own without anyone's help."

Kayce felt like she had been punched in the gut. She had no idea the conditions he was living. Her imagination hadn't been wild enough to create the images that Edward was now describing. Her hands had begun to shake and her mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. "Edward, I had no idea that it was so bad."

An interruption came in the form of loud banging above them that sounded like hammering and tearing away of the shingles on the roof. Inside, they could hear loud footsteps, in haste, running upstairs. "Alice is in her closet going through fabric swatches," Edward said when Kayce appeared confused. She nodded and then looked back at Edward again. "I told you that you didn't want to know," Edward said. Kayce looked heartbroken.

Edward's heart shattered when he saw the pain that Kayce was feeling. She struggled with the idea that he had witnessed her with other men. "Edward, I was never with any other men. I swear it," Kayce plead. "One minute I was with you and the next I was at my empty school. I drove home and my parents were waiting for me. The only torture I endured was missing you," she said with tears filling her eyes. Edward reached out and swept away her tears that had begun to fall. "What else did you have to endure?" she asked quietly.

"They tried to get me to have the incubus emerge."

Kayce had begun to pick at the threads on her comforter. She was feeling extremely anxious. "I don't understand Edward, how could they...I was gone."

Edward looked down at his hands before he could reply, never looking up, "Uh..." He cleared his throat and then began again. "When we all arrived in Volterra, Aro had separated Carlisle, Alice and I. We were taken to his private chamber. Aro had called a human woman to enter."

Kayce interrupted him, "I'm not quite following you!" She knew very well what he was getting at, but needed that moment to steel herself.

"She was brought to me so I could have sex with her. I refused, so they imprisoned me. I was to stay locked away under guard until I cooperated."

Kayce's hands flew up to her mouth in shock. "I had no idea. I thought you were there because you wouldn't give them information about me. I have been so selfish and naive."

"I never gave in. I could never do that to you. Periodically, Aro would bring in a female to entice me, some resembled you. After being so hungry and weak, I thought they were you until they came close enough to me for me to smell them. When I denied those women's advances..."

"Advances?" Kayce managed to squeak out. She stood up, letting the pillow on her lap tumble to the floor as she made her way to the window and gazed out. The sky had turned a light blue color and the clouds were beginning to disperse. She eventually turned her head and saw that Edward remained rooted to the end of her bed.

"Yes, Aro had made sure to bring naked women into my cell, hoping that my incubus was somehow triggered by visual stimulation...he was wrong."

"Did they touch you?" Kayce asked. She felt her stomach clench and became extremely queasy. She didn't like to show her weakness in front of him. She suddenly felt like her weakness could be used as a weapon. Edward's face twisted into a tortured mask of guilt.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Yes they did." He shuddered before meeting her eyes with a look so deep and sincere she could not doubt any word uttered from his lips. "I never touched them in return. I never wanted any of them. They were fervid in their attempts, yet none of them could raise the passion in me that you did. None of them could do anything more then disgust me and solidify my resolve against their advances. Though I never took part in any of their advances, I still felt a bone deep painful guilt over the matter." He paused studying her. "Perhaps now you can understand part of my reluctance to get close to the _real_ you after you rescued me."

Kayce felt tears welling in her eyes, but nodded. Though it still hurt, she truly did understand. Every time he had looked at her, he must have been reminded of those tortures and the guilt those memories stirred. No wonder he had been hesitant to trust his feelings for her. Edward watched her, his keen eyes noticing the understanding that dawned in her eyes. Nodding to himself, he pushed onward. "When Aro figured out after a couple of years that I was not going to give him what he wanted, he put his plan of finding you at the forefront of his agenda. When Aro found the sick, twisted man that had abilities similar to yours, he turned him. After that first year had passed, he set him loose to find you. I dreaded seeing him capture you. That was another torture I had to endure, seeing him find you and turn you or attempt to do so and killing you." When the hallucinations and the embedded dreams of you and your betrayals weren't quite having the same effect upon me that they did in the beginning..." Edward thoughtfully looked at Kayce and sighed, "I became numb to the torture. I just expected you to hurt me; Aro became more or less cruel with my torture."

"More or less cruel?" she asked in a worried tone. She gave Edward a, _tell me what's coming next or do I have to go find Alice_ _to have a vision and tell me, _look.

"They sent Jane in and she brought a small chef's torch with her. She would sit with me, delighting in my negativity for hours upon hours," Edward said matter of factly. He stood up, his fingers grasping the bottom of his shirt, removing it quickly over his head. At first Kayce thought he was trying to get romantic with her, but she squinted her eyes and saw marks on his skin. "My skin feels like marble to you," he stated as fact. Kayce nodded, but couldn't speak. "You might think it would be impervious to anything, but marble can be burned and turned into lime, which is one of the ingredients of cement. That is a similar process that happens to a vampire's body if it is burned. That is why burning is the only way to kill a vampire. Jane never burned me long enough for that to completely happen, but it did leave marks. These marks look like quarter-sized gouges made from a chisel, don't they?"

Kayce walked over to him and inspected the now healed burn marks carefully, her warm fingers tracing along the rounded shapes across his back. "You're right, they do look and feel like gouges in a statue. Edward...I'm so sorry. I had no idea." He turned around so she could see his bare chest. She had seen him without his shirt on the night before, but in the darkness of the storm, she had not seen the divots that covered areas of his torso and arms. She ran her fingers over his arms, down his chest and abs, feeling all the marks. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks as she stared at the marks left on him from the hands of his captors. Gently grabbing her hands, he pushed them lower to the waist band of his low rise jeans. Unbuttoning the top button, he folded the edge lower, just enough to reveal the tops of his hip bones. There were more marks all along them and her fingers explored those too with feather light touches, his hands still resting lightly on the backs of hers.

"I have a million of these all over my body." He smirked rakishly. "Of course a few of them, I imagine you won't be seeing until we are married." His smile faded and he stared at her seriously again. "That is, of course, if you still want me." She stared up at him with large teary eyes. He put on another rakish smile, though this time it was obviously forced and unsure. "I assure you I'm still in working order." Kayce suddenly threw her arms about his neck, burying her face into his cool skin and sobbing. He stood shocked for a moment before slowly encasing her in his arms and holding her securely to his chest. "I would understand...if you didn't want to be with me."

She pulled away suddenly, "Edward, nothing could ever change my mind about being with you. I want to be with you until the end of time and even beyond that if it is possible." Edward gazed into her eyes, his eyes green with a golden hue and glistening. She watched with awe as two trails of liquid slid silently down his cheeks.

"At first I cursed these marks. I looked at them as a reminder of the years of torture, as them putting their mark on me." He wiped the tears from his cheeks, turning his hand back and forth in the light. Looking back to meet her eyes, he continued, "Now that I have remembered our love, I look at them differently. I see them as badges of honor reminding me that I never once betrayed you. Proof that no matter how much I suffered or how little I remembered, the depth of my love for you was always there. These are my battle scars that I won for you, for us." Their lips were suddenly locked in a kiss that spoke volumes.

Kayce and Edward started to get carried on a wave of emotion flowing outward with the strength of a tidal wave. Edward was standing with Kayce in his arms and facing the open window. He opened one eye in order to see legs flash past, tumbling to the ground below. A dull thud could be heard echoing in the room. Only Edward's ears could hear the cursing that came along after the fall. Kayce whispered into Edward's lips with a muffled sound, "Was that?"

"Jasper'll live," Edward answered back with a similar muffled voice. Kayce's hands roamed over Edward's body, appreciating the newness of his scars, yet feeling the same familiarity. Her hands followed the contour of his back muscles down to his hips and rested just below the folded down denim. Edward panted as he pulled away from their kiss with a smirk. Kayce delighted to see that same spark that had been missing since his rescue.

"Kayce, you said that we needed to be honest. What happened? How did you find Jasper?"

Kayce looked at Edward with confusion, "Didn't the others tell you?"

"No, I didn't want to know. I just wasn't ready to know. I knew about...Draven..." Kayce noticed he spat as he finally uttered his name. "I recognized him and he taunted me with going to find you. Tell me that you escaped before he found you! You have no idea how the thought of him finding you had tortured me!"

"He did find me." Kayce approached the window, placing her hands on the sill and looked down. "He became the gym teacher at school. I recognized him, but put it out of my mind. I didn't think it was possible for him to be there of all places." She turned around and noticed Edward's brow furrowed in disgust. "Anyway, he had one of his friends with him too, one of the guys in the alley that day...they both would yell a lot, trying to humiliate me at first. It was like they were testing me, seeing how much abuse I could take before I broke."

Edward came up behind her and he gazed out of the window, placing his hands on the wall. His hands went right through the plaster and out of the wood siding on the outside. He made sure to growl out his displeasure before speaking. "Did they touch you or hurt you?" Kayce turned awkwardly, due to their close proximity, to see Edward removing his hands, dusting them off, making sure there were no splinters or debris left on his hands.

"Well...for weeks they didn't do anything except humiliate me in class. It wasn't until Halloween that the three of them were coming for me."

"Demetri...I know about him, too," Edward said angrily.

"Mr. Demetri was my school counselor. My parents had become concerned by my depression and asked him to start seeing me for sessions trying to help figure out why I was depressed. He seemed really nice at first; I didn't know he was with the others until the three of them cornered me in the house of mirrors at the carnival at school."

"Where does Jasper fit into all of this?" Edward asked. He took her hands in his and led her to the floor. The both sat down and just stared at each other.

"I was at the carnival with a friend..." Kayce saw the jealous look in Edward's eyes, so she laughed and said, "Her name is Sheila. Anyway, Coach Sawyer had approached Sheila and me at the softball pitch and he grabbed my hand, it was bitterly cold. I looked up to challenge him and his eyes were strange, one was a deep burgundy color and the other was half blue and half burgundy. They had been wearing contact lenses to appear normal, that is what threw me off, their eyes. A group of kids bumped into him and his grip loosened, I yanked my hand free and we ran. I didn't want Sheila to get caught up in the situation, so I lied to her about Sawyer using meth and had her run to a large group of kids and stay with them. I ran in the opposite direction to the house of mirrors and entered. It was so dark, I couldn't see and I heard their laughter. They were in there with me and I tried to fumble my way out. Eventually, someone had grabbed me from behind. I fought like crazy to get away, thrashing and screaming. It was Jasper. He led me to the exit and we ran. He told me we needed to escape and get back to our own time to rescue you or you would die." Edward was really angry; his nostrils were flaring as he breathed heavily through his nose in an attempt to stay calm.

"So Jasper saved you?" Edward asked.

"No, she saved me. We would have been killed if she hadn't of taken us to our house in Forks to regroup in order to get to you. All of her white hair is a result of the stress that her body went through transporting us so many times," Jasper said, leaning into the doorway.

Edward's eyes looked at her with awe and devotion. He never thought a human could be so brave to save them all. "I can't believe you went through that."

"Edward, they would have captured or killed us. I didn't have a choice. I just felt an urge to be home and safe, and there we were. It was nothing special, I assure you."

"Love, you are more special than you give yourself credit for." Edward ignored his brother's presence and took Kayce in his arms and had begun to kiss her passionately. With his shirt removed, he thought he better reciprocate and had begun to pull the sweater off of Kayce's body when they heard a high pitched throat clearing.

They both sat up and saw Alice and Rose standing inside the room. Jasper had shrugged his shoulders in a, '_what could I do' _way. "Edward, we have a wedding to plan and you are obviously getting way ahead of yourself, first the ceremony, then the honeymoon," Rose scolded.

"Go get dressed Edward, you are taking Kayce into town to keep your minds off of sex. Just wander around until nightfall and then we will stay with Kayce while you go hunting. The wedding is going to be tomorrow, I have almost everything ready," Alice said with a proud grin spread across her face.

"Tomorrow? I thought you said it would take a few days?" Kayce said in shock.

"Don't you want to marry me tomorrow?" Edward asked innocently.

"Of course I do, I just thought it takes time to arrange a proper wedding," Kayce said.

"Not when you have me making the arrangements," Alice responded. Edward excused himself and disappeared through the bedroom door. Alice sent Kayce to the shower and placed fresh clothes out on the sink. Kayce hurried and dressed in a mini skirt and a blouse. She put on her sandals and headed out into the living room. There were charts, graphs and fabric swatches lying out on the dining room table. "Alice, are you sure, I should wear this after that storm?" Kayce asked skeptically.

"Trust me, it is going to get hot and muggy in about an hour," Alice said pointing at her head.

Kayce saw Carlisle covered head to toe with his protective gear from the sun. He had a hammer in his hand and a handful of nails sticking out of his mouth, preparing to fix the front door. Edward appeared covered head to toe in similar motorcycle leathers that the others were wearing when they arrived and that Carlisle was now wearing. It was black with long sleeves, thin leather gloves, long pants, boots and a riding mask that covers his whole face, but his eyes. He pulled on a pair of sun glasses to complete the full coverage.

Kayce burst out laughing, "Edward no one is going to believe you are normal walking around in this heat with all that on."

Edward took her hand and escorted her outside. "Trust me," he said with a cocky voice. Kayce acted quite jumpy as they walked to town, eventually making it to a pathway leading into the town's marketplace. Everyone smiled and waved at them. Some even called Edward by name. Suddenly, a really hot guy with sun bleached hair and blue eyes approached them, running up to Edward and slapping him on the back. "Edward, it's good to see ya again mate! All this hidin' under rocks like a thorny devil does nothin' for your complexion!" The guy burst out laughing at his own joke and Edward joined him. Kayce felt a little nervous and gripped Edward's hand tighter, leaning into his arm with a confused look on her face.

Edward smiled down at her, "A thorny devil is a common lizard in these parts and Tadek is making fun of my family's condition. You know Tadek, our severe allergic reaction to the sun may keep us out of the sun, but we can still out surf you in the dark."

Tadek smirked and waved him off. "Right, what's that called again...sunny grumpitis?"

Edward's laugh came out muffled under the layer of fabric covering his mouth. "Severe solar urticaria," Edward reminded him.

Tadek rolled his eyes, but his heart warming smile never left his face as he made his way closer to Kayce. He gave her a dazzling smile and said, "Who's this bird?"

Kayce's eyebrows raise, but it doesn't sound like he meant it as an insult. Edward wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tightly to him. She immediately felt his overwhelming pride practically bouncing off of him. "This is Kayce."

Tadek grabs her hand and leans over it, giving her hand a kiss, winking before he straightens. "I'd watch out if I were you Eddie, my mate, she just might fancy a figjam like me over you." He gave her a conspiratorial smile before whispering, "It's the accent. The American birds all swoon for it!"

Kayce smiled, but gripped Edward's arm tighter, "Thanks, but I have my man!"

Tadek laughed and smirks, "That's a good girl. You better keep a good hold of your knickers though; my smile dazzles them right off of women!"

Edward just laughed and shook his head. Kayce was having a hard time knowing whether or not to take him seriously, but Edward was relaxed and thoroughly at ease around him and so she decided to not take offense. "I assure you my pants are only charmed off by one man and his name's not Tadek."

Tadek laughed hard and wrapped an arm around Edward's shoulders, "You got a feisty one! Good for you, mate! I'd keep my peeps open for Lachlan, that arse licker would try for her. "

Edward asked, "So is Lachlan still a loser?

Tadek agrees, "He's still with that coconut scrag Kaali, but you know he's one for waggin a bone at any girl he sees."

Edward tightened his grip around Kayce, but merely nods.

"Slurry root rat," Tadek growls, then his face brightened again. "I'm a happy little vegemite now that your back goon! I've gotta get over to my ma's having a barbi this arvo. She's tryin' to set me up with this ambo. She won't believe me when I say I don't need a bomb thrower." He shudders dramatically. "Going to ride waves with me tomorrow tonight?"

Edward shakes his head negatively. "Not tomorrow tonight Tadek, I'm getting married." Tadek laughs and congratulates him.

"Why don't you come and spread the word for all of our friends to come, as well," Edward said excitedly.

"Sure thing mate wouldn't miss it." Tadek waved and walked away in the opposite direction.

Edward and Kayce wandered around through the market while Edward explained that their family is able to walk about freely here as they have come to be known as a family with a severe allergic reaction to the sun. "Esme and Carlisle married, both with the same condition. Then they wanted to adopt kids who faced the same issues. Nobody questions our pale skin or our strange garb during the daylight hours. At night, we can walk about freely. The best part, we don't have to explain away our refusal to eat at occasions because we have special diets that help with our skin condition."

She was amazed that they could come up with such an excuse. The entire time they have been in Australia, the entire family has stayed out of town during the day. She had no idea they even went out during the day where humans could see. "Who is Tadek?" Kayce asked.

"Tadek has been a family friend for several years. He is a humorous guy who is loud and obnoxious, but good. He would do anything for us."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"He always tries to play it off as if he is a happy eternal bachelor, but he's had his eye on a girl he grew up with. He seems to think she is 'too professional' for him. He thinks she has better things ahead of her then him and doesn't want to tie her down.

"Edward, why does Tadek talk so strangely? Some of the others that I have met didn't speak in that way," Kayce asked as she walked snuggling into his side.

"That's just how he is, his base personality. He doesn't apologize for being who he is. Let's see, I can translate for you. A figjam is someone who thinks highly of themselves and slurry root rat is someone who is promiscuous and looking to hook up and arvo means afternoon and a bomb thrower means wife."

"Ooohh...I get it now," she said with a laugh. They walked the rest of the afternoon holding hands and looking at the shops.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 – Nuptials**

_Kayce stood in her wedding gown gazing into Esme's overly excited eyes. "So, what do you think?" Kayce asked spinning around in a circle. Alice was standing right behind Kayce scrutinizing the fit of the dress. _

"_I think it is absolutely beautiful on you. You look like a vision of loveliness," Esme responded. "You have excellent taste." _

"_You sound like Carlisle," Kayce giggled. Esme smiled and winked at her. _

"_Lift your arms up," Alice demanded. Kayce lifted her arms. Alice placed her icy fingers on the delicate crystal straps clinging to Kayce's shoulders, which crisscrossed under the bust line. Alice placed a pin in her mouth and pinned the strap precisely where she wanted it to be sewn. "Turn to the side." Kayce turned sideways once more, as Alice was inspecting the vertically pleated bust line. Kayce couldn't feel Alice's fingers smoothing down the pleats. Alice checked the fall of the small sweep train that billowed out delicately behind her. "Okay, I only need to make adjustments to the straps and then it's perfect," Alice said with a bright smile. _

_Kayce carefully stepped out of the dress and put on a robe. She was excited, but terrified that soon her life would be changed forevermore. She sat down on the nearby chair and watched Alice make the modifications to her wedding dress. Alice's tiny fingers were moving so fast it was a blur as she sewed the dress by hand. Just watching made Kayce dizzy. _

_She stood up and peered out of the open window. There was a skeleton of a large tent erected outside and she could see Edward along with his brothers stringing up three large chandeliers. She watched with awe as they swiftly and quickly set up. She saw the chandeliers blinking on and off as they checked the lights to make sure everything was in proper order. Edward must have known she was watching because he sweetly blew her a kiss before going back to work. Soon, the guys were draping sheer white fabric over the tent frame. It had begun to look elegant and almost exactly how she had envisioned it. _

Kayce had been brought out of her reverie, realizing she was with Carlisle standing regally at her side. She was remembering what took place a few hours prior. "Kayce, are you all right?"

Kayce startled and looked up at his smiling face. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking that a few hours ago this very moment seemed distant to me." She blushed for her human reaction.

"That's okay, Kayce. It is entirely normal, even for us. Just because we are vampires, doesn't mean we don't get nervous," Carlisle said. He held his arm out to her and wrapped it in his own. "Are you sure that is all?" he asked sincerely, his eyes urging her to tell him the truth.

Kayce's face fell ever so slightly and she confided in him, "I really wish my parents were here. I feel like I am being selfish by marrying Edward without having them here by my side."

"Well, you can bring them here if you would like. We all could explain to them what has happened up until this point; how the both of you got to this very moment," Carlisle offered sincerely. Kayce's face fell. Deep down, she knew they wouldn't understand. They would automatically think she was crazy and when she transported them to the ceremony, they most probably would be afraid of her and run off. Carlisle verbalized what she was thinking. "They wouldn't understand. You can always have another wedding. You and Edward could go back to your time and you can properly court each other and plan a wedding with your parents included."

Kayce's face lit up, "I'd like that very much, Carlisle." He smiled down at her and embraced her gently as if she were a fragile Faberge egg. "Alice would kill me if I wrinkled your gown," he whispered in her ear. Kayce nodded in agreement with a bright smile.

It was nearly time and she felt like she had elephants running around in her stomach. She felt as if she were being stared at by hundreds of eyes, but she hadn't stepped foot on the aisle. There was a white aisle runner that stretched out quite a ways. Rose petals were strewn about as a tiny local girl was sprinkling them in a random fashion. She swallowed hard. Carlisle turned toward her and smiled, speaking reassuringly, "Once you see Edward, everything will all fall into place."

A bead of sweat was trying to escape at the nape of her neck, but her curled mane trapped it there. When the wedding march began, she tried to progress with a forward momentum, but Carlisle kept her steady, "Not yet sweetheart, just give it a moment to heighten the anticipation of your arrival." He patted her hand tenderly. They waited a few moments and then he turned to gaze in her eyes. "Ready?" he finally said.

"Yes, I'm ready," she whispered. They stepped onto the rose petal strewn aisle runner and paused. All of the family and friends stood up and audible gasps could be heard, the typical reaction you get at weddings when the beautiful bride emerges. When Kayce's eyes met Edward's, she felt utterly at ease. All of her nerves were for nothing.

Edward's butterscotch eyes had taken on an emerald quality very suddenly, sparkling with eager anticipation. The walk seemed to take forever, but finally she made it. Carlisle lifted her veil and kissed her cheek with an icy peck. He replaced her veil and then looked to the pastor. Kayce's heart pounded in her chest, but she managed to smile hugely at Edward.

Alice and Rosalie were standing up by her side. They were radiant in their strapless, cocktail length sheath dresses. They picked a beautiful royal blue color.

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Edward and Kayce, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together. To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of anyone of us alone. This 'birth of spirit' reminds us of spring the season when all life is reborn and blooms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Edward and Kayce be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are a part," the pastor said, holding his bible in his hands. Kayce handed Rosalie her bouquet of roses, as Edward had taken both of her hands into his. "Do you Kayce, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kayce beamed at Edward, as she gazed deeply into his emerald eyes. "I do."

"Place the ring on his finger," the pastor said once more. After Kayce slipped the wedding ring onto Edward's finger, the pastor looked to Edward. "Do you Edward, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Kayce to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Edward smiled his lopsided grin to Kayce, "I do."

"Place the ring on her finger," the pastor said. Edward slipped the wedding band on Kayce's finger and they both smiled hugely at one another, feeling they were the only ones present. "Let these rings serve as locks – not binding you together - but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever. You may now say your vows to one another," the pastor said.

The pastor looked to Kayce for her to begin. She took a deep breath and began to speak as happy tears streamed down her cheeks. "I love you, Edward. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Edward, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life."

Edward's eyes grew sincere. He rubbed her hands in soothing circles, as he became to speak, "Today, I want you to know, Kayce, how lucky I feel for having found the one perfect person for me, the one who suits me so comfortably and who gives me joy and boundless hope and anticipation for the future. Every day we're together, you do nothing but make me happy. The day we met was the day I became truly alive again, and today, our wedding day, I declare my love and devotion for you before the entire world. I make a vow to stand by your side through the best and worst of times, and to give you the best of what I have from now until the end of our days," Edward said with enough emotion to knock Kayce down.

"With these statements made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish to greet Edward and Kayce as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the pastor said with a gleam in his eye.

Edward leaned in toward Kayce, gently lifting the veil from her face. Placing a gentle hand on her cheek, he wiped away a rogue tear of joy that slipped down her cheek with his thumb. Smiling sweetly, he leaned closer, his lips making contact with hers. The kiss began simple and sweet, but soon turned searing and full of promise. Kayce's arms unconsciously snaked around his neck only moments before Edward dipped her low in his arms, finishing the kiss in that position. Pulling back slightly, his beautiful crooked smile graced his lips and lit his features. His eyes were blazing green and black tempests. Slowly, they became aware of the hoots and cat calls from the guests present and Kayce blushed deeply as Edward righted her and held her close.

Turning, they faced their guests and gracefully made their way down the aisle, greeted by many friends and the family along the way, Edward introducing them as they went. They walked to where Alice had multiple tables set up, as well as food to be catered. Kayce was sure it must have cost an absurd amount of money to book the caterer's last minute like this, but she refused to consider the amount and simply accept the sweet gesture from her new family. Their friends were all seated about the tables and enjoying the food brought to them. Kayce and Edward sat at the front table. They were situated in a way that all the guests could see them. A server quickly came to their table and brought a sampling of the Hors D'oeuvres the caterers had brought. Kayce smiled at Edward, knowing he had asked them to bring a little of everything. Edward smiled and watched her closely as the server explained each dish and its contents to Kayce.

There were tiny meat pies with diverse fillings, such as; pork and apple, sweet chili chicken and even kangaroo and crocodile. There was also puff pastry Florentine, grilled beef brochettes, and vegetable spring rolls. Kayce looked about, unsure where to begin. Edward, sensing her dilemma reached for a fork and carefully speared some food off the nearest plate. Raising it to her lips, he watched in intense delight as her mouth closed about the food and she leaned back, pulling it off the fork. When a small moan emanated from her, Edward eagerly speared more food off a different plate, excited for her next reaction.

Once she had tasted all the different Hors D'oeuvres and eaten nearly all she could eat, the servers brought multiple dishes of dessert. There was Pavlova, which was a large meringue covered in cream and then topped off with multiple fruits. Next, was a plate of Tim Tams, a native dish, which were made of two rectangular chocolate biscuits, filled with chocolate and then covered in chocolate. Again, Edward had her sample all of the desserts. Full to bursting, Kayce finally had to call it quits to the spoon feeding from Edward, though she was rather enjoying the way he fidgeted in his seat every time she made a sound of pleasure from the tastes.

"One more bite then for my beautiful wife," Edward begged. Though she was stuffed, she could not deny the pleading tone in his voice and leaned forward to finish the last bite of wedding cake. As Edward pulled the fork back, a small amount of lemon raspberry sauce ran down the side of her chin and she quickly reached for a napkin to capture the rogue spill before it dripped on her dress. She stopped in shock when Edward gently grasped her hand, stopping her movement. Looking at him questioningly, her words failed her when she found his eyes glowing emerald and hungry, watching the pathway the lemon raspberry sauce made down her throat. Kayce gasped quietly as he leaned forward and slowly licked from her collar bone to the corner of her lips.

"Edward..." she gasped, searching for coherent thought. "Why did you do that, you shouldn't be eating human food."

Edward's voice was husky as he spoke, his lips still pressed to the corner of her mouth.

"The sexual torture I am enduring at the moment is more painful then anything a small trickle of raspberry sauce could do to me." Suddenly, they were broken from their heated intimacy by a loud chuckle and slap to Edward's shoulder.

"Crickey Edward, never seen your eyes look like that! I could have sworn they were 'roo brown all these years, but now they are greener then slime!" Kayce grasped Edward's hand tensely, but Edward merely squeezed back reassuringly, dipping his head to Kayce's shoulder, laughing quietly and shaking his head.

"Guess that's what happens when you only see a person at night, eh mate?" Tadek laughed and shrugged it off, quickly moving on to the next subject. Nothing seemed to bother him and Kayce found herself liking him despite his sometimes obnoxious comments. She smiled as he turned to the black haired beauty next to him. Her hair was long to her waist, her eyes a sea grey color and her smile held warmth that instantly made you feel like you had been friends for years.

"Kayce, allow me to introduce Shane." Kayce's mouth opened in an 'o' recognizing the name as the woman whom Tadek had been pining over since childhood. Extending her hand, Kayce gave Shane a warm handshake.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Shane." The woman shook her head and her smile widened as she grasped Kayce's hands with both of hers.

"It's a pleasure for me to meet you Kayce. Any girl who has the patience to tag Edward and bring out the feisty love struck side of him he's been hiding away...well she's an instant friend to me! And he obviously got contacts, goof." Shane lightly smacked Tadek up the back of the head, though her eyes held fondness. The gesture instantly reminded Kayce of Rose and Emmett and she smiled. Kayce was enchanted with the lilt in Shane's voice, her parents being Irish, yet growing up in Australia; her tone was an interesting mixture of Irish and Australian accents. Even more interesting, was the way that Tadek seemed to hang on her every word, his eyes adoring, yet guarded should she look at him.

"You are the better of the two of us, as you've put up with these two," Kayce smiled glancing between Edward and Tadek. Shane let out a throaty laugh, punching Tadek in the shoulder and leaning over to muss Edward's hair.

"Isn't that the truth? Come on then, let's do what we came over here to do so the two lovers can finish the ceremony and get in bed," Shane said, nudging Tadek again, she winked at Kayce, who was blushing scarlet.

"Righty, Kayce I've come to claim a dance," he walked around the table, holding out a hand and waiting for her. Kayce glanced around noticed most of the guests were up dancing or playing games of one sort or another. Smiling, she took Edwards's friend's hand and accompanied him to the floor, noticing that Shane was doing the same with Edward.

"You seem a right fine bird, Kayce. Take care of Edward, he's a good mate of mine and will make you an amazing husband. Just keep him outta the sun so he doesn't shrivel up like a jelly fish on sand," he laughed, but Kayce could hear the sincerity in his voice. She smiled up at him, understanding the true depth of friendship these two held for each other.

"I will. He is my life and soul purpose of existence. My heart could never be whole without him." Tadek nodded in acknowledgement, his gaze straying to Edward and Shane, as Shane let out another chuckle. Kayce took a deep breath before speaking again. "If I might say something in return, Tadek," she paused waiting for his agreement, "You can't chose who you love. It will chose you and no matter what your reasoning may be on why that person may be better off without you...love is love. Your heart, your life can not reach its full meaningful potential until you grasp that love. Both of you will be unhappy without it and though I just met you, I can see that you are both secretly in love with the other, but too afraid of the other's reaction to go there. Sometimes the truest leaps of faith are the most fulfilling." Tadek stared at her steadily for a moment, before another smile broke across his features.

"I was right when I told Edward to hold onto you. You're a smart one. Edward needs someone who can keep up with his...unique lifestyle." Kayce knew he probably meant Edwards 'allergy', but she could swear his words held a double meaning. Tadek winked at her before stopping their movement with the music, leaning over to kiss her cheek and whispering, "I'll keep your advice in mind. Thanks"

Jasper approached Kayce and gracefully swept her into his embrace. They both glided across the dance floor. The entire dance, Kayce and Jasper both were smiling as they practically floated on air, both stealing glances at their spouse. When Kayce danced with Emmett, they both appeared to be dancing on air, as well. As big and burly as he is, Emmett was very light on his feet and very graceful. He held her close and melodiously sang in her ear.

The DJ got on the speakers announcing the father and mother of the couple wanted to dance with the bride and groom. Kayce and Carlisle danced, as did Esme and Edward. Kayce blushed, as Carlisle complimented her on her beautiful dress and told her again how grateful they all were to have her in their family. She hugged him close, no words coming through the tears that threatened to spill and simply laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying a dance with her new father. Kayce and Edward danced many more songs with friends and family, enjoying the night, but sending each other smoldering gazes from across the dance floor. Finally, a song ended and the DJ announced it was the final dance with the bride and groom.

Edward stalked toward her with the grace of a panther. Her heart accelerated with each step that drew him closer to her and she ached to hold him close. Finally reaching her, he wrapped a firm strong hand around Kayce's waist and pulled her close, her chest meeting his. Her breathing became rapid, as she gazed into his eyes and found the pupils widening, the rims deepening in emerald. There was an air of predatory instinct electrifying the air between them and Kayce was vaguely aware that no space remained between their bodies. She couldn't help but discretely push a little closer, as Edward's left leg pushed as far between her legs as was polite in public settings. Laying her head on his shoulder, her nose and lips lightly brushed the cool skin of his neck. Edward shivered, and she felt, more than heard the growl in his chest, as he held her tighter to him. Kayce gasped and blushed when she realized that she was feeling more than Edward's thigh as they danced.

"Be careful my husband. While I enjoy the obviousness of your need, I doubt Alice brought an extra pair of pants for you." Her words seemed to have the opposite effect then she was going for, as he growled in her ear and gently sucked her earlobe into his lips. Her legs turned to jelly and his arms held her up off the ground, her feet dangling just high enough that her skirt still disguised the fact that she was floating.

"While I love the opportunity to dance with you as my wife...I find myself wondering if this infernal dance will never end," Edward whispered out, his voice dark with seduction, his hands gently rubbing as they held her close. Her heart sped at the insinuation of his words, but her playful side was up for a fight.

"Are you eager for something my darling?" she asked, aiming for a convincing innocence, but her voice coming out with a more insatiable tone then she intended.

"Just you wait my temptress until I get you alone. You will know the full depth of my eager intentions." With that he ran his teeth gently down the side of her neck, the ends now slightly dulled by his incubus. Kayce shivered and her moan escaped her mouth just seconds before the song ended and the guests were applauding them. Edward picked her up bridal style and walked down a pathway covered on either side by friends and family throwing rice and blowing bubbles at them. Kayce noticed this in passing, her eyes firmly glued on Edward's, as he carried her to the waiting car. Placing her inside and lifting her dress to assure it did not get caught in the door, he shut it and moved around the side to also get in. They waved happy goodbyes to their guests and were soon on their way. Kayce laughed when she noticed a Barbie doll taped to the front of the hood of the car dressed in the same material as that of Rose, Alice and Esme's dresses.

"Australian tradition," Edward explained courteously, though his voice betrayed his disinterest in anything but getting Kayce to himself. Kayce was enjoying this side of Edward and decided to have a little fun at his expense. Placing a hand on his thigh, just above his knee, she stared straight forward out the window. Edward let out a light hiss as her hand slowly slid its way up to his upper thigh. Biting her lip, she gave his thigh a little squeeze. She suddenly jolted forward as the car slid to a stop on the side of the road, dust kicking up with the sudden stop. In an instant, Edward was leaning across the console, his lips crashing with hers. Her fingers wove in his hair, gripping it tightly as Edwards hands roamed, eliciting small gasps of pleasure and surprise from her.

"Such behavior while driving is unwise and could have dangerous side effects, seductress. I do not wish to face Alice's wrath, should I bed my wife for the first time, in a Barbie mounted rental car." Kayce stared at him in a daze as he pulled away with a mischievous grin before he pulled back onto the road, flying down the road with renewed vigor.

The car pulled to a gentle stop in front of a beautiful secluded light yellow beach house with a full wrap around porch. Edward exited the car and the few moments it took him to walk around the car felt like an eternity to Kayce. The door opened and suddenly Edward was waiting for her, hand extended, waiting with a silent intensity. Kayce took a deep breath reaching out to grasp his hand. She was slightly surprised to find his hand warmer then usual and looking into his eyes her suspicions were confirmed. They smoldered with an emerald fire filled with promise and desire. Leaning her back against the car, she slid out of the way of the door so that Edward could shut it. As he shut the door with a quiet thump, he leaned into her, his leg once again sliding between hers, his hips pinning her to the car, one hand on the frame behind her head, the other resting on her hip.

"We're home," he whispered in her ear and his tongue slid along the edge of it. Kayce shivered in anticipation and mumbled an incoherent reply.

"Shall I take you on a tour?" Edward asked, covering her neck and collar bone in kisses, sliding his fingers across the skin of her shoulder, showering her with kisses there as well. Again, her words weren't coherent, as his kisses traveled back up her shoulder and throat, gently sucking on the skin here and there. When he finally reached her lips, he tried again, "What was that, love? I'm afraid I couldn't understand you. Would you like to go inside?" His mouth hovered just over hers, skimming the smooth skin as he spoke.

When she opened her mouth to speak, he suddenly brought his mouth to hers, his lips moving in a harmonious and sensuous dance with her own. Grabbing handfuls of his shirt, she pulled him closer, her mouth demanding more. As the kiss deepend, Kayce began to lose herself in it and her tongue slid along the length of his, catching them both off guard. Edward stopped moving, shocked before suddenly groaning and throwing himself back into the kiss. Her hands ran up the sides of his neck and sunk into his gloriously soft hair, fingers tugging at the locks and occasionally scratching his scalp gently. She was so into the kiss and the feel of his body pressed against her, she didn't notice his hand skimming up her side from her hip before lightly coming to rest on her chest. Gasping, she arched into him and a wild sense of need instantly overcame her. Pulling away, Edward rested his forehead against hers and hesitated.

"Is this alright?" he asked, his voice pleading and apologetic at the same time. Kayce pulled his lips back to hers with a hungry passion she couldn't ignore, nor find the reasoning to be embarrassed over. Edward responded immediately, a growl vibrating from his chest against hers as his hands continued to roam. Finally Kayce pulled away.

"Let me answer your question with one of my own." She paused long enough for his eyes to light with recognition of what his question had been. Leaning close to his ear she said, "Are _you_ ready to go_ inside?_" Edward was stock still a moment, the double meaning of her words sinking in. Suddenly, he rocked into her, the whole car rocking back slightly behind them. Kayce giggled, but Edward immediately swept her off her feet and ran with blurring speed through the front door. Kayce hazily noted that it was a good thing the door hadn't been locked or they would be without a front door the remainder of the night.

Edward was just about to ascend the stairs when Kayce suddenly asked him to stop. Edward stared at her like she was mad with a mix of worry that he had done something wrong. Kayce smirked, her adrenaline and lust making her feel bolder then she normally would. Running a finger along Edwards jaw line, she asked him to put her down. He hesitantly put her down, obviously confused. Kayce slowly walked back to the door which had been left flung open and stopped in front of it. Running a finger down the length of the door to the handle, she slowly shut it and locked it, before turning the lights on and turning back to Edward.

"You promised me a tour of the house, good sir. Surely you do not intend on backing out on your promise now?" Edward's mouth dropped open slightly, before he stood straighter with a sigh.

"Alright, that's the door, here's the stairs, bedrooms at the top. Let me show you the bedroom." He reached for Kayce's hand, but she side stepped with a smirk and slowly walked backward toward another room she had noticed once she had turned on the light.

"Uh uh uh," she tsked, "We haven't finished the tour downstairs. I've seen the door and I've seen the stairs, but what's over here?" She sashayed her hips as she walked, pushing through the thin gauzy curtains that sectioned off the different rooms. Running her hands along the walls, she searched for the light switch. A gasp caught in her throat as she felt Edward press against her back, leaning over her to flick the switch on. He didn't move when the light came on and she fought to keep her thoughts coherent enough to continue her charade. Sliding past him, she walked to the center of the room and looked about. It obviously served as a seating room with several over-stuffed chairs and a coffee table in the center. She moved about the room making remarks here and there, acutely aware of Edward's presence pressed up against her back with her every motion.

"Very nice room, shall we continue to the next?" she asked, not waiting for his reply, though she could have sworn she heard him grumble 'no' under his breath before following her. Smirking, she continued into the next room, which led her into the kitchen and dining area. Running her finger along the elegantly cut edge of an oak dining table, she walked into the kitchen and looked at all the furnishings in there. Realizing the light was still off she opened the refrigerator to spread some light around so she could see. Bending at the waist, she gazed at the fully packed fridge.

"Well, I see that Alice and Esme made sure to stock..." she stopped with a gasp as Edward grabbed her from behind, spinning her into his arms and kissing her with passionate abandon.

When she was breathless, he pulled back and growled in her ear, "How long are you going to continue this little charade of yours?" Kayce giggled softly, but as his hands roamed, she could feel her resolve for the game weakening.

"Just a few more rooms to go, dearest Edward."

"You are torturing me Kayce. I need to be with you," he muttered.

She melted at his words, but forced herself to speak. "Yes but you were the one who began the torture darling and the one who instigated the need for a tour, so here we are at your suggestion."

Groaning, he released her and held out a hand for her to leave the room. Walking out of the room, she found they had made a full circle about the bottom of the house and found themselves at the stairs again. Turning to Edward, she found a gleam in his eye and she held out her arms shyly asking him to carry her up the stairs. He was all too eager to do so, sweeping her off her feet and up the stairs before she finished taking a full breath.

Setting her on her feet, Edward smiled his crooked smile, a dangerous gleam entering his eyes. Kayce gulped, knowing he was up to mischief. Turning quickly she entered the first room on the left. It looked to be an office, but when Edward ran his nose up the side of her neck and into her hair, smelling it as he stroked her arms; she quickly shut the door and moved on. Edward grabbed her about the waist pulling her tightly to him from behind as they continued to walk down the hallway. Her heart leapt and she found herself walking quickly from room to room.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight in this gown?" Edward cooed in her ear. Kayce shook her head, not trusting her voice and opened a door to the guest bathroom. "You look utterly edible." He nibbled on her earlobe and she slammed the door shut much harder then she intended to, cringing at the noise. Edward laughed softly, continuing his new found torture. "Absolutely mouth watering." Her legs felt like jelly, as his hands wandered and when they, again, came to settle on her chest, they gave out from under her, her head lolling back against his shoulder. "However, I can't help but wonder what you look like out of all this fabric." He gave a gentle squeeze and she lunged for the nearest door, praying it was the bedroom.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 – How Soon Is Now**

**A/N: Firstly, this is how I would have liked the honeymoon scene to happen in Breaking Dawn. I found it to be lackluster and anticlimactic, though the torn up pillows was pretty awesome. This chapter is filled with lemons. For that reason, if you do not like lemons, then don't read on, you can catch up in the next chapter without missing anything. For the rest of you, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please review, I would love to hear what you think. **

The newlyweds gratuitously stumbled through the door, falling into a heap of limbs onto a large area rug, with their lips pressed together wantonly. They both burst out laughing and then abruptly stopped when they realized they were in the master bedroom, a slight blush creeping upon Kayce's cheeks. The room was black as pitch, but Edward could still see her rosy blush and thought it to be lovely. Edward grinned broadly with her reaction and stood up. He moved to the nightstand and turned on the little lamp, which washed the room in a minimal amber glow.

He stood there unsure of what to do next. These feelings definitely were not new to him, but being alone with his wife with ample time to consummate their marriage was definitely new. He has waited over a century for this very moment, yet he was so nervous.

"Edward? What can I do to make us more at ease?" She looked around and saw an ipod docking station. "Would listening to music help ease your nerves?" Before he could answer, Kayce made her way over to the docking station and picked up the ipod in her lissome fingers. She browsed through the playlists and found some classical selections and turned them on. A beautiful lullaby began to stream melodically throughout the room. She turned around to face Edward and he was holding out his hand for her. She held out her own, reaching, closing the distance between them.

He swept her up into his arms and they began dancing again, this time intimately closer than at the reception. Kayce leaned her head down on his chest, just below his heart. They glided over the floor in slow, small circles. Her hand found its way up to Edward's lips. She placed her fingertip on his bottom lip and began to trace her finger down over his chin and then down his neck. She made it just below his Adam's apple and then started to tug on Edward's bow tie. She then slowly began to pull it away from his neck and dropping it to the floor; it came down like a raven floating on the breeze.

He led her to the small ebony bench that sat in front of the footboard of the large king size bed. He sat her down, his hand running the length of her dress until his hand gripped her left foot. Edward got down on one knee and proceeded to pull off her high heel. He then repeated the motion, taking off her right heel. He set them down on the floor with care and then proceeded to massage her left foot, rubbing it with his thumbs. "Do your feet hurt after all that dancing, Love?"

"No...Mmm..." she moaned. "But that feels wonderful anyway," she crooned out, getting swept up in the relaxed feeling he elicited. Edward appeared completely at ease. Each kneading movement accelerated Kayce's tender heart to become a rapidly beating machine. Her skin flamed with heated desire when her eyes met his. Edward released her foot and stayed rooted to the spot, as if the area rug had grown like tree roots over his feet, barring any movement.

Kayce's hands roamed over Edward's cheeks as she gazed into the emerald depths. She saw a fire that burned within him, igniting something deep within her core. Suddenly, her hands flew to Edward's tux jacket, her fingers fumbling with the buttons, as she tried to remove them hastily. Kayce leaned into him, licking the corner of his mouth, which only made her hands even more uncooperative. They were trembling as she had undone the first button. Kayce's only desire was to have his body pressing hers down into that king sized mattress and she couldn't make that happen fast enough.

Edward was reveling in Kayce's take-charge approach and didn't notice, at first, the difficult time she was having removing his jacket. He quickly removed the jacket with steadier hands. Kayce had begun to reach for his shirt, but Edward placed his hands over hers. He stood up and gazed down into her eyes. "I just removed an article of clothing, Love, so now it's your turn," he said with a crooked smile.

Kayce smiled naughtily in return and then removed an earring, setting it on the bench next to her. Edward gave a quick look of exasperation, but gladly played along and he then removed his shoes. She took off the other earring, setting it carefully next to the other one. Edward then removed his socks. "I think I will need help to get out of my last article of clothing," Kayce teased in a husky voice.

Edward took her hands and helped her rise to a standing position. His arms snaked around her and slid up over the curve of her hips to the small of her back. Kayce placed her hands on Edward's chest, rubbing his pecks through the thin layer of cloth. As her hands were roaming, he reached behind her and slowly unzipped her zipper. He stopped half-way and looked at her uncertainly. She gazed deeply into his eyes and smiled before reaching behind her to help push his hand further down. He took the delicate straps of her dress in his fingers and gently pulled them down her arms. Kayce's body was still pressed up against his, so her dress didn't immediately fall off. Intuitively, she let him adjust slowly while he ran his hands over the bare skin of her back. Eventually, he felt more emboldened and gulped, taking a step back from her. Kayce's arms gripped her bodice to keep her dress in place. She kept holding it there until Edward looked her in the eye. "Are you ready?" she asked. He nodded in anticipation. She let go and her dress fell to the floor, pooling around her feet in a silken halo.

Kayce stood there in her white strapless bra and matching lace panties, garters and stockings. Edward's eyes drank her in as his gaze ticked up from her feet to her angelic face; his eyes lingering at certain parts longer than others. He had to swallow back the mixture of venom and saliva that the incubus had begun to bring out. Nervously, he tugged at his shirt collar.

"Okay, Edward, now you need to either remove your pants or your shirt, take your pick," Kayce said throatily. Then she giggled when she saw Edward respond appropriately by beginning to remove the buttons of his shirt, Kayce sauntered away from the bench and headed for the bed. She bent over the bed suggestively, grasping the bedspread and pulling it back, smoothing out the sheets. Edward stopped mid-way through unbuttoning his shirt with his mouth hanging open. This was definitely not a show he wanted to miss.

Kayce turned her face away from Edward's and a wicked grin spread across her lips, stretching it to an almost uncomfortable state, as she fluffed the pillow. She could feel her garters stretching to their max, as she was leaning over. She felt Edward's icy hands reach around her belly and pull her up next to his body. "I see you also lost your pants," she said smartly. He quickly turned her so she they were face-to-face, eyes smoldering in a welcoming way. She noticed that they both were still in their undergarments. Edward's skin looked shockingly white in comparison to his black boxers.

Edward's voice became gravelly and rough, "Are you going to keep torturing me all night long?" His hands were exploring Kayce's exposed flesh, which there was a lot of. Each touch on her skin felt like moth's wings, whisper light, filled with promise.

Kayce's face held a certain satisfaction, "I just might do that." she said. It pleased her to know that her efforts caused such a response from Edward. Kayce took a real good look at her husband and appreciated his masculinity. He made her feel tiny, protected and desired above all else. She enjoyed the size of his hands and how broad his shoulders were and how she had to tilt her head back to look up into his eyes. The biggest turn-on of all was that Edward wasn't ashamed or embarrassed by his numerous scars. She knew he had more that she has not seen and was eagerly anticipating exploring those, too.

Edward sat down on the bed and he pulled Kayce to where she was facing him, standing between his legs. They were the same height now, both gazing lovingly into the other's eyes. The half-full moonlight streamed bright white into the bedroom through the windows, basking the couple with an ethereal glow. Edward could see the tiny freckles spread out on her shoulders and matching freckles dotted on her nose. Kayce blew her breath out in an exhale before her tongue whipped out over Edward's full bottom lip. She tasted him, taking in his sweet scent.

Edward pulled her up on top of his body and they both lay on the bed. His lips crushed together with hers, dancing harmoniously at a fevered pace. They both had begun to pant due to a lack of oxygen. Kayce's brunette locks tickled Edward's nose as they fell onto his face. Edward's hands roamed over her back until they rested on top of her bra. They expertly maneuvered the clasps off one by one until it was finally unhooked. His hands rubbed the skin of her back where he wasn't able to before, relishing in the feel of her satiny skin.

"That feels good," Kayce panted between kisses.

"We haven't gotten to the good part yet," Edward answered, just as breathless.

"Looking forward to it," she said again breathlessly.

Kayce positioned herself up on her forearms to catch her breath, her bra falling away from her breasts. Edward immediately flipped her so she was lying on her back, the cool Egyptian cotton sheets making her shiver. He was straddled above her; his hand came to rest on her right breast. She gasped in surprised pleasure with the wintry feel of his marble-like hand. A small growl-type moan escaped Edward's lips at the same moment.

"I have waited for this night for so long, but I am afraid now that it is here," Edward confessed.

"You won't hurt me, Edward," Kayce said sweetly and with authority.

"I worry about hurting you; I worry about not being in control of my actions. You have more faith in me than I do. But I am also worried about...well, me and whether I will disappoint you. I worry about how I should behave, how I should do this. I am not very good at seduction," Edward said.

Kayce laughs, "You've had me fooled then. You've been seducing me from the moment I first read about you." Edward looked at her in shock and disbelief. She laughed again, blushing, "It's true, you are everything my heart and soul have ever desired and now I am yours. You could NEVER disappoint me, Edward, never. We will take it slow, you set the pace just like at your meadow."

He leaned down over her and began to kiss her. Their lips moving harmoniously to a similar passion induced rhythm. He ground his hips up against Kayce's and she raised herself off the mattress a little higher to meet his hips. She bit her lip in an effort to control her body's unconscious efforts to respond in ways she didn't quite understand. Pleasured growls echoed and bounced off the walls when Kayce reached down and stroked him.

"Am I your own personal mountain lion?" Kayce whispered in his ear seductively.

"You are more succulent and mouth watering then even a mountain lion. And I have a feeling a lot more fun to wrestle," Edward crooned out as he nibbled on Kayce's shoulder. She then shifted her weight so that she rolled Edward over. She then climbed on top of his body and planted tiny kisses onto his torso.

He bucked a little when she moved down and placed her lips just below his belly button. He wiggled around on the bed a bit, "That tickles!" he laughed out.

Kayce stopped kissing him, lifting her head up enough to stare into his eyes, her hair fluffing out around her shoulders and her mouth was hanging open, "Vampires can be ticklish?"

Edward paused for a moment, advancing into a shock of his own. He then smiled a heartbreaking type of smile, "I guess so! It must be the incubus in me." Kayce resumed her kisses and delighted in watching Edward writhe with each kiss. His hands reached for Kayce's breasts and cupped them in his hands, which made her stop kissing him and grab the bed sheets into her fists, her eyes closing as a gasp escaped her lips. She had begun to tug at Edward's boxers trying to remove them.

"At the same time, Love?" Edward asked cautiously, yet eagerly.

She nodded and they both quickly stripped out of their bottoms, if a little clumsily. Looking at the other's nakedness, they both had a look of shock and excitement burning in their eyes. Kayce fell back on top of Edward and they began kissing where they had left off.

"Do you want me to go fast or slow?" Edward asked, uncertainty lacing his words. Kayce looked at him in confusion. "You, being a virgin...my medical training has taught me that the first time can be quite painful for most women...do you think it would be worse to go slow and easy or to go fast and get it over with quickly?" He cleared his throat and Kayce could tell it was difficult for him to maintain eye contact with her. She smiled at his sweet and innocent state of discomfort and worry on her behalf.

"I think that maybe we should just go fast, like a band aid and then maybe just sit still for a few moments for the pain to subside and let me adjust." Now she was blushing. Edward nodded, running his hand through her hair.

"Alright, that sounds like a good plan for me, especially the time to adjust part...I imagine I will need that time to...adjust." Kayce smiled and nodded. He positioned himself above her, her knees spread wide to each side, feeling his hip bones just above her knees. She fought the urge to allow her hips to rise further off the bed in an effort to hasten his descent.

Edward paused, gazing deeply into her eyes, his hair falling in a mess of waves just above his emerald eyes. They were so close, Kayce felt she could scream in frustration and finally squirmed about trying to position herself in order to obtain the goal on her own. Edward smiled at her eagerness, but held her firmly in place.

"Kayce...my love...are you sure?" Kayce stared up at him in shock.

"Are you really asking me this?" she gasped out in desperate frustration.

"Yes." His features battled with anticipation and dread. "Once we pass this moment, there will be no turning back." Kayce shut her mouth and set him with a firm glare.

"Edward, let go of my arms." Edward stared at her in surprise with her tone. Arching a brow at him, she waited and he hesitantly pulled his arms away as though she would disappear from the loss of contact. Nodding in approval, she wrapped her arms tightly about his neck, "Come closer," she demanded, tugging on his neck, still staring hard into his eyes. Edward cautiously lowered himself down to rest on his elbows on either side of her, looking uncertain and more then a bit chagrinned. "You listen to me Edward, you are my husband. You are mine and I fully intend on having you in EVERY way that a wife has her husband."

Before he could react, she swiftly pushed her body up, so that she came into contact with him, pressing tightly, but not forcing it. Edward hissed through his clenched teeth, eyes squeezing shut and she felt a shudder run the length of his body. His skin was suddenly much warmer to the touch and she could swear she saw a slight flush rushing from his face to his torso. "I want you to take me now, Edward. Take me the way you have wanted to and needed to since that day in the meadow. Make me yours in every way." She hoped that she didn't sound like a complete idiot or some cheesy romance novel, but the words simply poured out and she couldn't say she disagreed with them. Edward's jaw was still clenched, but when he raised his eyes to meet hers, they took her breath away. They burned with a depth and intensity; a passionate fire so heated she felt she would be consumed in the wildfire they contained. Suddenly, his mouth crashed down on hers, a kiss so sweet and so spicy that she found her coherent thought completely gone. Nothing remained but his mouth on hers, his body pressing down on her and the desperate passionate release of his love that she felt pouring into her with that searing kiss.

"You asked for it," Edward growled softly in her ear, before a deep plunge sent stars through Kayce's vision and a surprised squeak from her lips. There was pain, but it was nothing compared to what she had prepared herself for and it was quickly rushing into a new depth of feeling so powerful that she could hardly place its meaning. Almost as though her body had a will of its own, reacting completely to his body's whims, her hips gave a slow rise and plunge of her own. Letting out a moan of sudden pleasure, Kayce's fingertips dug into Edwards's shoulders, clutching him closer to her as the new waves of sensation undulated through her. Edward's muscles rippled in response and she became aware of a growl emanating from deep within his chest. Wanting to test a sudden suspicion, Kayce conducted, yet another, more confident hip movement. Her suspicions were confirmed as a deeper, more pleasured growl rumbled in her husband's chest along with another hiss through clenched teeth. Pressing his lips against her ear, Edwards's voice came out in a husky, rich and utterly irresistible way.

"You are mine, Kayce Cullen," he purred out as he, again, plunged in deeper this time.

"Good...Oh...Edward," she gasped in erotic pleasure into his ear. She met his hips once more, making him go about as deep as she thinks is humanly possible. Kayce's fingers scratched down Edward's back, making him suck in his breath. He knew that would leave marks and he was excited about that knowledge.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt too much? Do you want me to stop?" Edward asked with a concern tinged voice.

"Absolutely alright...no, keep going...oh...stop...right there," Kayce moaned out in heated desire. Her lips reached out to his neck and started to suck on his skin to keep from screaming out. When the two finally reached their peak, they both slowly collapsed into a heap of limbs.

Kayce felt a little sore, but the next few times wasn't as bad as the first. She listened as Edward whispered sweet nothings into her ear. He grabbed the cotton sheet and pulled it over their bodies. His skin was actually warm and it radiated off onto Kayce, making her feel like she had been touched by an electric current. She snuggled deeper into Edward's arms and drifted off to sleep.

Kayce's eyes fluttered open. She could see the dust moats floating in the air as the sun streamed in through the blinds. She could feel Edward pressed up against her body, looking at her with hungry, pleading, tortured eyes. She put her weight on her forearms and sat up just a little. Edward adjusted his hold on her as she moved. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

"I have been sitting here for the last four hours watching your gorgeous face, worshiping what exposed skin I could see, wanting so badly to rip the sheet from your body, yet feeling too much of a rascal to do it." Kayce chuckled softly due to his embarrassed eagerness. "But the worst has been the pain of trying to keep myself from ravaging you while you slept." He began to shower her with open mouthed kisses on her skin. "It's like I've gotten a taste of you and now," he gazed longingly into her eyes, "I am hopelessly addicted to you, my lovely wife." Needless to say, they rarely stepped foot out of bed for the rest of the day.

The next morning, Kayce and Edward spent the day wandering about secluded areas of the island, neither one of them wanting to encounter other people, yet Edward wanted Kayce to witness the beauties of Australia. They hiked along through wooded groves, and rocky expanses, always finding ways to touch or hold one another throughout the day. Finally, as the day of adventure was nearing a close, they made a quick stop by the house before heading out to the beach together; it was the secluded beach that most humans never access. She carried her belongings and Edward walked right by her side in a protective, proud sort of way. His arm snaked around her tiny waist, as they walked; a small picnic basket clutched in his other hand. Kayce giggled as Edward leaned over to suck on her earlobe, while the hand on her waist slowly began to inch upward.

"You are insatiable, dearest husband!" She cooed, enjoying his administrations. She could feel his mouth stretch into a wide grin against her ear.

"Am I?" he asked mockingly. "As I recall, you have been responsible for just as many of our trysts as I have been. You are my frisky little mountain lion in heat." He gave her another nibble followed by a deep growl that sent invigorating chills down her spine.

"And what does that make you?" she replied playfully.

"Well, you are my mate; therefore, if you are a mountain lion, I must be a male mountain lion, eagerly lusting for his sumptuously lusty mate." Kayce smiled and gave an experimental growl back at him. Edward's brows rose before he swiftly pulled her to him for a searing kiss. When they pulled apart, they were both panting for air and Kayce wobbled slightly on her feet.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?" she asked, trying to catch her breath. Edward placed a quick kiss on her temple before they continued their walk toward the waves.

"Well, I figured we could lie out on the beach, have a small picnic dinner watching the sunset and see where that leads us." He wriggled his brows playfully and Kayce giggled.

Glancing out at the waves as Edward began laying out a blanket on the sand, Kayce smirked mischievously. "I have a better idea," she replied.

Edward not paying attention, 'hmmmed,' with his back still toward her, as he placed items out on the blanket. She quickly undressed, leaving every article of clothing on the sand, but held onto her thin lacy blue panties.

"How about we go for a swim instead?" She pulled the panties tight like a sling shot and sent them sailing through the air to land in the center of the blanket, barely missing the plates of food. Edward turned around quickly, only to see Kayce's naked butt as she streaked toward the waves, splashing into them. Once she was half way emerged, she turned back toward him with a confident smile on her face, bending her finger in a 'come-hither' motion. Edward slowly bent down to pick up the pair of panties before raising them to his face. Kayce's eyes widened as he ran his nose along the lace, taking a deep sniff. A growl loud enough to be heard over the waves emanated from his chest, as he tossed the panties back onto the blanket and with a blink of the eye, was tackling her into the water. Later that night, as they lay watching the last of the setting sun, Kayce would find herself very grateful that Edward had not brought any food that could not be eaten after sitting out for several long, delectable hours.

It has been four months since the honeymoon and the family decided it was time to move on in order to keep a low profile. On the flight back to the United States, Kayce had begun to look a little green. She looked at Edward apologetically and stood up. She unsteadily made her way to the bathroom and had begun to throw up. The whole family could hear her retching and all had begun to look terribly worried.

When Kayce returned, she was wiping her mouth off with a paper towel and she smiled. "Maybe I shouldn't have eaten the salmon dinner," Kayce moaned out to her husband. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and comforted her, kissing her damp hair.

They landed in Northern California and then drove to a tiny wooded town. Kayce was delighting in the fact that in the US it was summer and the plants were thriving after a cold snap in the spring. She only wished she felt better to really enjoy it. After getting into the car, she fell asleep the entire drive. She was so relaxed and in a deepened state of sleep that Edward once thought she had died on him. Kayce had awakened by feeling Edward shaking her with a look of worry etched upon his sweet face.

After they arrived, Edward carried Kayce inside, up the stairs and placed her in bed. She never woke. Even Edward, sitting by her side and stroking her hair hadn't stirred her from her slumber. Rosalie entered the bedroom and picked up Edward's car keys, heading for the door. "Rose, where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I'm going into town and picking up what you are afraid to," she responded. Rose returned shortly thereafter with some groceries and a pregnancy test. She pulled the box out and handed it to Edward, as she headed toward the kitchen with the bags of food. Edward kept looking at Kayce and then at the test, back and forth, until he couldn't stand the waiting any longer. He nudged Kayce softly until she woke. Her eyes were unfocused, but she looked angelic to Edward.

He picked up her hand and kissed her fingers near his mother's wedding ring. "Kayce, Rose went into town to pick up some food for you...and she also picked up a pregnancy test," Edward said cautiously, not wanting to upset his wife.

"A pregnancy test?" she asked groggily. "Okay. I can do that." Edward handed Kayce the test and she disappeared behind her bathroom door. She peed on the stick and she waited the 10 minutes for a result. She paced the bathroom and then she sat on the side of the claw-footed tub, then she would resume pacing again. The entire time she kept yawning and stretching her limbs. It was the longest 10 minutes of her life. She picked up the test and headed out into the bedroom and it was deserted. She then made her way downstairs and saw her entire family sitting or standing in the living room. All eyes turned to face her and each one eagerly waiting for what she has to say. Edward was up the stairs in a flash, taking her hand and helping her downstairs.

"So?" he asked a little too impatiently.

"It's positive, I'm pregnant," she said happily. Edward took the test in his shaking hands and he looked for himself, sure enough there was a tiny plus sign. Edward laughed joyously, picking Kayce up and swinging her about in his arms before he suddenly stopped and set her down, as though she were made of glass. Everyone was so happy; they all started hugging Kayce and Edward.

Immediately, all of them had started to baby Kayce. She was grateful for their excitement, but found herself frustrated that they considered her too fragile to do anything anymore. She was getting her food cooked and served for her and Emmett wouldn't even allow her to walk across the room to find the remote for the television, zooming across the room to retrieve it for her before she had even taken a step.

After a few months and the nausea and tiredness subsided, she put her foot down and made sure they treated her like she was normal. The first thing she insisted upon was that everyone goes hunting together as a family. She was perfectly capable of caring for herself, especially if they leave overnight while she is sleeping. Edward reluctantly agreed to go after Kayce pointed out that his eyes were black and she needed him to feed if they were going to be romantic any time soon. Despite her morning sickness, she had remained in a hyperactive state of sexual need and now that the morning sickness had subsided, that need had only increased.

The next day, Kayce exited out of the house wearing her sundress and a large hat to keep her skin from getting burnt while she was pruning her flowers. At four months pregnant, her stomach was beginning to shyly make itself known and the dress flattered her tiny blossoming baby bump. She made her way to the backyard and approached her rose bushes with a large pair of pruning shears. She began to deadhead her roses, to encourage new growth, which was going to be time consuming, but she was eagerly awaiting Edward's return, so she needed to do something in order to pass the time. She hummed lightly to herself as she clipped. Once in a while, she would cut back a huge shooter cane that wouldn't grow flowers, cutting them into tiny pieces.

When that task had been completed, Kayce dusted her hands off and walked to the potting shed. She grabbed the brim of her hat and pulled it off of her head. She wiped the beads of sweat away from her brow and replaced the hat. She entered the shed and grabbed a rake. She raked and raked and raked all of the pruned roses and discarded rose canes. They were stacked up in a nice pile, waiting for the guys to return and place them in the trash.

Kayce never noticed her visitor standing beyond the tree line watching her every move. She was being observed. Her every movement and decision was scrutinized carefully. She had picked up her shears and had begun to cut fresh flowers, astilbe, Iris, sweet peas, gerbera daisies and lilacs. She had them all bunched up in a fragrant bouquet and inhaled deeply. As she was lost in the scent of the flowers, she heard a rustling of leaves just beyond her line of sight.

"I have finally found you." Kayce didn't recognize the voice, but it made her cringe. She turned around and saw an unusual looking man standing a few yards away. "You didn't really expect us to never find you, did you?"

"I'm sure you must be mistaken," Kayce answered. She knew right away that the man was a vampire.

"We finally meet Ms. Evans or should I say, Mrs. Cullen," the vampire remarked genially.

She looked perfectly at ease, not wanting to give away her immense fear for her and her unborn child. Her hands gripped her flowers and pruning shears more tightly knowing that they wouldn't even make a mark on the stranger. "I seem to be at a disadvantage, Mr.?" she said in a harsh tone.

The vampire grinned broadly at her, clasping his hands together in front of his body. "I find you a bit cheeky, but delightful," he responded. "My name is Aro." Kayce's eyes widened greatly. "I see you now know who I am," he responded silkily. In the blink of an eye, Aro was by her side, staring holes right through her. She fidgeted in her state of discomfort.

Kayce dropped her flowers and desperately grasped for Aro, transporting him into a rift through time, it was the first thing she thought of. It was a nothingness that was colored in shades of gray and black. It appeared to be a fog-like substance that had neither beginning nor end. There were no people or plants or animals. They seemed to be standing on solid ground, but they appeared to be floating at the same time. It gave them both an empty feeling. Emboldened, Kayce spoke harshly, "Make a deal with me or I swear I will leave you here," Kayce threatened.

Aro smiled and laughed before commenting, "Fierce! I love it! What a wonderful mate you make for young Edward...especially if you were turned," he paused glancing down at her belly. "You are bearing his child. This is an interesting situation that I had to attend to myself once I heard the news." Kayce's grip tightened and she found herself sneering like a wild animal.

"Make a deal with me or I swear I will not hesitate to leave you here," her voice was harsh in her ears and she was rather proud of that knowledge.

"You know that if you left me here, I have someone who could find me and bring me back." Aro simply smiled and patted her hand as though speaking to a young impulsive child. Kayce realized with a shock, that in that moment, he had read her memories; which was strange because Edward couldn't read her mind. Maybe it was this place that allowed him to read her. Maybe when they return, she would be immune to his ability. Reaching toward her neck, she found her pendant to be missing. Aro's smile was curious and playful, like that of a kitten playing with a doomed mouse.

"How very interesting you are, my child..." His eyes refocused on hers and he continued on, "I had planned upon making a deal, dearest Kayce. I plan on giving you as much time as necessary to have your baby be born into this world. We are curious as to how this pregnancy will develop. If your baby is normal and does not become a threat, like the immortal children, we will allow you both to live. We have already deemed you an asset, too precious to be discarded. We do not want to destroy you or to make you run like common criminals. I promise to leave you and Edward alone, for now."

"Promise me that you will not return until the baby is grown," Kayce demanded, as she released her grip on Aro. It appeared as if he was floating in mid-air, but she had no reasonable explanation. She readied herself to transport back alone.

"We are in agreement, Kayce. I have a feeling that there will be no need for intervention on our part." Kayce looked at him confusedly. "I can hear the baby's heartbeat. He or she is very much alive. That is all I need to know," Aro crooned out. After a few moments to ascertain his truthfulness on the matter, Kayce gripped his arm again and focused her attention on getting them back home. They popped back into view, standing in front of her flowers just as they had left. Aro looked about, his intrigued face aglow with excitement. "How very interesting, indeed!"

"Aro!" They both turned in time to see Edward and the rest of the family members speeding toward them. Edward looked murderous as he grabbed Aro's robes in his fists, jerking him toward his snarling teeth. Aro chuckled merrily.

"Peace, peace, my dear boy. I mean no harm here. As you see, I am all alone. Your lovely wife and I were simply having a friendly conversation."

Carlisle came to stand at Edward's side and while his face was etched deeply in angry resentment for Aro, he gripped Edwards arm, silently encouraging him to release Aro. Edward growled but released Aro with a shove and in the next instant, was standing protectively in front of Kayce. The elder vampire gracefully stepped backward with the shove, not even showing the slightest imbalance.

"I think it is time that you leave, Aro." Carlisle growled out, yet still managed to sound civil.

Aro nodded, adjusting his clothing to its proper lines with poise. "Of course, dear friend, of course." He turned toward Edward and Kayce. "Congratulations on your marriage and conception of your first child, Edward. It is a pleasure to have finally met you, my dear child." He murmured to Kayce with a deep bow before turning on his heel and walking back into the forest. He did not bother to turn back toward them, but his velvety voice carried as ominously as though he had. "We shall meet again in one year's time. And remember my dear, if you are not a vampire at the allotted time, our next meeting will not be so genial." He disappeared into the trees and Kayce sunk to the ground in sheer exhaustion. Edward knelt beside her, reaching out to stroke her hair and holding a handful of particularly white hair in his hand.

"Are you and the baby alright? What happened? You must have used quite a bit of your power." He tugged lightly on her hair before running his hands over her face and arms checking for obvious injuries. A glint of red caught Kayce's eye and she looked down to find her pendant lying in the dirt near the flowers she had been tending. Picking it up gently in her hand, she wiped the dirt away from it and clutched it close to her heart.

"We simply came to an understanding," her voice was hollow, even in her own ears. After much questioning, she explained to the family what had happened and that Aro never harmed her and that the baby is fine. Carlisle didn't take any chances and began to examine her even after Edward's close examination.

Once Carlisle gave Kayce a clean bill of heath, Jasper looked from face-to-face asking, "Well, what now?"

Carlisle, still staring off into the trees where Aro left said, "I think it's time we return to Forks."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 – Friends and Enemies**

Kayce was driving back to Forks in her H3, a gift from Carlisle and Esme, a belated wedding present. It was exactly the same as the one her parents had given her. The rain had subsided, so she turned her wipers off, which quieted the swish-swish sound. When she arrived into the Forks City limits, she pulled up to the house. She got out, stepping onto the wet drive. She ran quickly to the door, waiting to get inside. She had to pee. Edward smirked at her, as he opened the front door. She ran right past him without a word and locked herself in the bathroom. It wasn't until she was finished that she noticed the house was utterly empty. All that was there was a sofa, which was covered with a sheet.

"Love, why don't you go food shopping while we set the house back up and make it livable," Edward said. He grabbed her and dipped her, kissing her passionately. When he let her back up, she felt dizzy with desire. She reluctantly walked out to her H3 and drove off, leaving the family behind to make their house a home.

Kayce was walking through the grocery store; her basket was nearly full, as she found herself to be extra hungry these days. She placed her hands on her expanding belly and gave it a rub, walking to the aisle that housed all of the salad dressings. She needed a salad dressing mix because homemade is the only kind she likes to put on her salads. When she made it to her destination, her eyes panned all the way up to where the dressing mixes live. Kayce blew out a sigh of disgust and stood as close to the shelves as possible and reached up to the top shelf. Her belly was in the way because she couldn't get close enough to grab it. She stood on her tip-toes and reached once more. Her swollen fingers touched the box of mixes, but only managed to push it backward, making it even harder to reach.

A deep voice came from behind her. "Do you need any help, Ma'am?"

"Uh...yes. I seem to be a little vertically challenged at the moment," Kayce responded, while still reaching upward. She saw a tanned arm reach over her head, grabbing the packet.

"Here you are, Ma'am." Kayce turned to thank the nice gentleman who helped her out. Her eyes darted up to the extremely tall man. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds.

"Kayce?" Jacob asked.

"Oh my God, Jacob, hi. How are you? My gosh, how did you get so tall! You are all grown up and mature looking now." You look like you are in your late 20s! How'd that happen?" she chuckled out. Jacob held out his hand so she could shake it. Kayce took Jacob's hand in hers. Immediately, she felt how terribly warm his skin was, it felt like a furnace. It brought back memories of Scott's body temperature as he was lying on top of her after that dance. It used to be a painful memory, but being with Edward has all but erased those.

"I'm only 20; it must be something in the water." He winked good naturedly. "I am doing well Kayce. How about you? It has been years. You look good, exactly the same, except for you hair, of course." Jacob said. Her eyes glowed with the recognition of a friend. His eyes flickered down to the growing expanse of her waist line and she could tell he was having the age old debate. Is she pregnant? Should I congratulate her? What if she isn't pregnant and I insult her? What if she's insulted I don't mention it? She smiled, before rubbing her tummy and giving him a quick ticket out of his inner debate.

"I'm doing well thanks, in my fourth month of pregnancy now." She saw the smile of relief at his not having to take a leap into dangerous territory, as he smiled and congratulated her. "You look great, too. You look happy." Kayce responded. She bent down and placed her basket on the tan floor tiles because it was getting too heavy to hold. They stood chatting for a few moments when two small children came running up to them. They appeared to be about five or six years old.

The little boy had begun tugging on Jacob's pant leg while the little girl started talking. "Daddy, we want a quarter. I want stickers!" Kayce smiled at the two small kids, each one the same height with jet black hair, big chocolate brown eyes, almost black and Caucasian angular features with golden skin. The boy stood there when he noticed Kayce and he was trying to figure out why she was there.

Kayce opened up her purse and fished out four quarters, handing them over. "Here are two quarters apiece, now you can double up on those stickers!" She grinned at the little girl who immediately began to grasp her brother's hand. She wanted to run to retrieve their stickers, but he was immobile.

"Daddy, who is this lady?" he asked, his face filled with curiosity.

"This, Charlie, is my friend Kayce," Jacob answered. "Kayce, these are my twins, Charlie and Beckné." The little boy only stared at her, gripping his father's pant leg even tighter, obviously showing ownership. "Please son, mind your manners," Jacob said.

The little boy's body relinquished its cautious stance and he stood up as tall as his little body would allow, reaching his hand out. "Hello. It is nice to meet you."

Kayce bent down and shook his hand. "Well hello there, Charlie and Beckné. I'm very pleased to meet you," she said. She turned to the little girl and held out her hand to shake it, too. The girl's hand was tiny and soft as Kayce's fingers grasped around it. As quickly as they had arrived, both kids had run off with their quarters in tow. "Jacob, your kids are just adorable, no wonder you look so happy."

"Yeah, gotta love'em," he said with a large grin. He was as proud as proud could be.

"So how long have you been married?" she asked.

Jacob smiled, but there was a different, more cautious look behind his eyes, "Bella and I have been married almost six years now." He smirked and then said, "I know what you are thinking."

"No, Jacob, really. I'm glad that you are happy. How is Bella?" Kayce asked.

"She's good. Pregnant again, too," he grinned. "How long have you been married?" Jacob asked, pointing at her wedding ring that flashed on her hand as she held her belly.

"About eight months, to Edward Cullen, actually," Kayce said proudly.

"That's great. I really like Edward," he said, but with a hint of nervous energy behind his eyes. He then stuffed his hands into his pockets. "How long are you in town?" He asked cautiously, but politely.

"We aren't really sure, but I think we will be here at least until after the baby is born," Kayce said. He nodded, eyes thoughtful.

"When are you due?" he asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Kayce smiled excitedly, "March."

"Hey, we are having a baby shower this weekend. We could make it a double shower for both you and Bella," he offered politely.

"Oh, Jacob, that is really nice, it really is, but I have everything I need," Kayce said.

"Well, please come as a guest," Jacob offered, his smile polite.

Kayce watched him furtively, chewing on her lip for a moment, rocking back on her heels before quietly asking, "Where is it going to be?"

Jacob looked momentarily confused, "At our place on the reservation. You are more then welcome to come," Jake offered with a smile.

Kayce nodded, looking at the ground, before raising her eyes to meet his. She looked up and down the aisle, making sure they were completely alone. "I really appreciate your offer Jake and I would love to go, but other then going to the store, I am rarely alone. Given circumstances, both past and present, my family doesn't really like to let me out of their sight. Honestly, I don't feel comfortable without them either," she paused clearing her throat, making sure to gaze into his eyes with absolute sincerity. "I know the rules of the treaty and I don't want to make things uncomfortable for anyone involved." Jake looked at her in shock, surprised perhaps, that she knew the truth of his identity or simply that she was brave enough to bring it up. "Maybe I can send a gift by with Charlie."

"Things have changed around here Kayce, I'm pack leader now. I'm glad that you know my secret. I need to have a meeting with your family at the treaty line, say around dusk. I would like for you to be there too, if that is alright." His keen eyes watched for reaction, making sure she would understand his request.

Kayce, looked at Jacob without surprise. He became pack leader in the book series. She smiled genially. "That's great Jacob, congratulations and as far as the meeting, we'll be there," Kayce offered. She knew what a big deal that really is for him and was happy for him.

His kids stormed around the corner, almost mowing them both down. "Daddy, look at our stickers," Charlie called out. Jacob bent down to be on their level. They shoved the stickers up to into his face, waving them to make it better to see with.

"Hey that's awesome guys. What do you say to the nice lady?" Jacob said with a grin he reserved only for them.

"Thank you, nice lady," they echoed in unison. Jacob's daughter was holding her stickers close to her heart, as if they were a precious treasure. Kayce couldn't help but to smile at how cute they both were. It made her even more excited for her own child, wondering what he or she would look like and what kind of mannerisms her baby would have.

"Are you finished with your shopping?" Jacob asked Kayce, gesturing to her basket with his long, tanned fingers.

"Oh, uh, yes," Kayce replied, placing her hand on her lower back to place pressure there. Since she had started to show, she compensates for the extra weight by standing differently and it makes her back hurt. Before she had a chance to bend down and pick up her basket, Jacob swiftly bent down and picked it up.

He walked with his kids to the checkout counter. He put both baskets on the conveyor belt and pulled out his wallet. Kayce tried to refuse, but he gave her a determined look and waved her off. The checker looked at Kayce and her eyes grew huge with speculation. She then looked at Jacob accusatorily. Jacob just looked at her and rolled his eyes. She started checking the items in his basket first. "So Jacob, is this the teenaged babysitter for you and your _wife_?" She made sure to emphasize wife to make it clear to Kayce that Jake is a married man.

"No, this is a friend that went to high school with Bella. She and her husband have moved back to town," Jacob answered a little too harshly. Kayce felt rather annoyed at the checker and as a way of emphasizing Jacob's statement, she placed her left hand over her blossoming belly, her wedding ring flashing brilliantly in the store lighting. The checker's eyes landed on Kayce's belly and the large diamond ring. Her mouth unconsciously forming an "O" shape before a blush rose to her cheeks. The checker looked back to the grocery items and kept her mouth shut, Kayce looked at Jacob out of the corner of her eye, a smirk on her face. Jacob shook his head and rolled his eyes again, showing his annoyance at the checker's assumptions. The checker started to check out Kayce's items in her basket, too. Kayce opened her mouth to object, but Jacob held up a hand to silence her. "Please, it's on me," he offered, handing the checker a handful of bills. Their items were quickly bagged separately. He grinned at her. Jacob checked his watch and his look was strained, "Kayce, it was really nice to see you again, but I have to drop these guys off at Charlie's and then head to my night classes before the meeting. Perhaps we can further discuss the baby shower plans tonight. Maybe something can be arranged to allow for you and your sisters to come."

"Um...yes sure. It was good seeing you, too!" Kayce said. He leaned in and hugged her this time. He managed to grab his three bags, hold his kids hands and also wave at her.

She grabbed her grocery bags and headed to her car. When her eyes rested on her car, she saw Emmett leaning up against it. When he made eye contact, he was next to her, taking the bags out of her arms. "Em, I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own grocery bags," she said with frown.

"I can't help it. I was born in a different time. You are supposed to treat women this way and spoil them, live with it," he said, grinning at her. Emmett put the grocery bags in the back seat and then waited patiently next to the passenger door. Kayce frowned and held out her key ring, unlocking the doors once more, but Emmett didn't get in. He held his hand out, gesturing for her to get in on the passenger side. Kayce huffed out a sigh and complied with his wishes. Emmett gripped her hand with his icy fingers and helped her up into the H3. He walked around the car whistling happily.

They drove home and about half-way, Emmett turned to her and asked, "I heard part of your conversation with the dog, Jacob. Oh and you reek, by the way!" Kayce gazed into Emmett's worried face. He can joke all he wants to, but his look of worry etched across his brow can't be covered up.

"Jacob Black is his name. If you want to know who he is, ask Alice and Rose. He invited me to Bella's baby shower this weekend," Emmett's facial expression changed and then he burst into laughter. "Oh, I can't wait to see how that turns out!" he cackled. "Especially, since you and Bella both hate each other!"

"Well, I really didn't know what to say to Jacob, he was being so nice and it has been years. Maybe it won't be so bad being around each other for just one afternoon," Kayce offered. "Wait. If you heard me having a conversation with a wolf, why didn't you storm in and strangle him?" Kayce asked.

Emmett smiled at her and said, "I heard you greet him as a friend and if that wouldn't have stopped me, his kids would have. I doubt he would have made a scene in front of his children." Kayce smiled at Emmett. She was grateful that he trusted her enough to be polite to a wolf without any blood shed involved.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?" Emmett asked.

"For you being you," Kayce responded. Emmett patted her hand that was resting on her lap and grinned, as he watched the road unfold up ahead of them.

She paused in her rambling, suddenly remembering the importance of the discussion she had with the werewolf pack leader. "Emmett, obviously you heard him say he's pack leader now and he wants us all to meet with them tonight at the boundary line." Emmett's fingers tightened on the steering wheel. He nodded and pressed the gas pedal harder, speeding down the rain slicked road.

When they arrived back at home, Kayce saw Esme hard at work with Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Alice and Rose making the house livable again. Emmett gestured to the males of his family and they all made their way over to him. All three had a stalking grace in the way they walked. From the looks of it, they know something big is up. They all stood to one corner of the house and began discussing matters. Kayce imagined they were discussing the meeting tonight with the pack. Edward looked at Kayce gravely for a few moments before nodding to his brothers and father. He then walked over to enfold her in his arms. He cringed slightly as he caught a whiff of the werewolf scent on her.

"You find the most interesting shopping companions every time you go to the store alone, Love. Perhaps, we should be a bit more careful about that." Kayce laughed quietly, burrowing herself deeper into his chest.

"Everything was fine, Love. He was very polite and sweet. He really is a good guy, you know." She glanced up at his face, hoping he would feel her sincerity. She hoped now that Bella was no longer a conflict in their lives, Edward and Jake could be friends of sorts or at least acquaintances on good terms. Edward stared into her eyes for a moment, before his eyes softened and he smiled down at her.

"I think you might be right, Love. We will have to see how the meeting goes tonight. Will you be alright here alone?"

Kayce shook her head, her chestnut and white locks bouncing as she did, putting on her best look of defiance. "He wants me to be there, too." Edward looked as though he was going to adamantly refuse, but Kayce pushed on. "Don't start the meeting on a bad note Edward, besides; I am safer when I am with you. Remember?" Edward glanced at Carlisle, who simply shrugged and smiled.

Edward sighed before leaning down to kiss the top of her head. He cringed again. "Alright Love, you will come with us. But first, let's get you showered. I love you, but even you can't make that wet dog smell appealing. "Kayce laughed and jokingly smacked his arm as she allowed him to lead her upstairs to their shower.

After Kayce had left the steamy shower stall, she saw a stack of clothes sitting on the sink. She reached for the large, fluffy Egyptian cotton towel that was hanging on the towel rack, but Edward beat her to it. He wrapped it around them both and he had begun to kiss her in the foggy room.

"Are you sure we can't skip the meeting? I can think of much better things to do than go visit with a bunch of dogs," Edward said playfully, as he stroked the length of her arm with his musician's fingers. His icy lips planted themselves down over her jugular vein. Kayce moaned into his ear, which only seemed to incite Edward even more.

Kayce was getting less coherent as he kissed her, so she managed to sputter, "Edward, they know we are here and it would be best to just get it over with." He paused a moment, allowing her to clear her head. She teasingly started to tickle Edward just under his rib cage. "Besides, I'll be there to protect you," she giggled louder.

She really giggled when he started to tickle her in return. He then placed his hands over her stomach. "Daddy loves you little one," he said tenderly. "He then picked her up and carried her to their bedroom and his black sofa was sitting in the center of the room. He set her down carefully. "We have some time before we have to go to the boundary. The others have already left, so let's fool around!"

"Oooh...I'd love to fool around with you, handsome," she purred out. Edward dropped the towel to the floor, kicking it out of their way. They both managed to do some pretty interesting things that she thought wasn't possible on a couch. They both had begun to pant, untangling themselves from one another. She stared in her husband's eyes, as they had to catch their breath. Edward's eyes sparkled a beautiful green. She knitted her brows together in deep thought. "Baby, you need to get into vamp mode. I don't want you vulnerable if something happens," Kayce said. After her comment she could already see his eyes beginning to change color and his body tensing up.

"I'm good, Love. No worries," Edward responded. When Edward's skin had become like marble again and his eyes were butterscotch, they dressed and made their way outside and into the car. Edward drove quickly, per his usual, to the treaty line. The others had gone ahead on foot to scout around and make sure it was safe, but mostly to give the newlyweds some alone time.

As they drove up, Kayce could see a group of people standing in a sentry line. The men were all alike, no shirts, cut-offs and no shoes. Kayce inspected them and even though they were all barefooted, their feet weren't dirty. The only female was wearing an oversized t-shirt, cut-offs and no shoes. Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam, Leah and Paul, she guessed, were waiting, and eyeing them as they approached. Kayce looked and wondered where the rest were. Maybe they hadn't made the change yet. They all appeared nervous and anxious, a live wire ready to snap, taking out everything in its path, except for Jacob. He was cool as a cucumber. He even had a smile on his face. Her family looked eerily similar in their stance. They were ready for some sort of confrontation. When Jacob saw Edward, he grinned more widely and held his hand out to shake hands. Edward looked to Carlisle, but he only gestured that Edward take the role of the family's head. He smiled at him and approached Jacob.

"Thank you for coming. Under the circumstances, it is nice to see you again," Jacob said.

Both men's hands came together in a mix of shocking difference; Jacob's tanned skin next to Edward's milky white skin. They gripped each other's hands in a kind, but macho fashion.

"It's nice to see you, too. Let's get down to business," Edward said politely, slightly looking up into Jacob's eyes.

Jacob nodded. "The rules of the treaty remain the same, although, I have invited Kayce to my wife's baby shower and she would prefer it if her sisters went along." The other Quileutes did not expect this part of the discussion. Each one had varying degrees of shock written on their faces. Paul exploded into a tirade, spewing profanities. Kayce took a step behind Edward, holding onto his arm. Edward's hand reached back and held her stomach, protecting his child. Jacob turned toward his left side and snarled. Paul immediately stopped his protests, though he didn't look happy. "As I said before, Kayce would prefer it if her sisters come along. I know that it would make Bella happy if they came along, too. For that afternoon you are welcome to come to the shower. As soon as it is over, you need to leave and stay on your side of the line. I'm sure you know what will happen if you don't comply." Alice and Rose both nodded, each trying to be polite.

Sam started to whisper and Jacob turned his back on them, walking a few feet away to have a private conversation with Sam. "Are you sure about this? Are you willing to take responsibility if anything happens to our people?" Sam had been talking using his hands, gesturing wildly.

"I'm positive. While they were here, you never had any trouble from them. I believe they are different," Jake said while pointing in their direction. The two men returned, though Sam wasn't in complete agreement. "Edward, I must state there will be guards around the reservation, just in case, though I believe that there will be absolutely no trouble at all."

Edward nodded in agreement. "I suppose you won't mind if we wait at the treaty line until it's over then, because I agree with you, though I believe there will be no trouble, it is best to be cautious."

They both shook hands one more time. "I would never have allowed this, except that I saw how you treated Kayce that night on the beach all those years ago. Given what I know, you were alone with her and could have killed her, but you never did. All you have done is take care of her. Though I do not understand how you two are having a baby, I offer my congratulations."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. I have to agree. I would never trust a shape shifter, but I have found you to be decent, too," Edward said with a smirk.

"I assume you are wondering about our numbers. We have had other blood suckers in the area, most we have taken care of, but they keep turning up from time-to-time, especially as of late. Watch over your family and your side of the line and we will do the same," Jacob said cautiously.

Carlisle approached closer to Edward and Kayce, placing his hands on their shoulders, "We are aware." Kayce turned and looked at them. She had no idea. Has being pregnant clouded her perception of reality? While they continued their conversation, Kayce kept thinking about the books and how this situation could relate.

"Jacob, have you seen the redhead here in the area?" Kayce asked.

"No, no redhead," Jacob answered.

Sam approached and stood right in front of her, but behind the line. "I know which redhead you are speaking of. She has been through here once a few months ago, but we lost her and haven't seen her since."

Kayce nodded in response. Edward squeezed her hand. "If you see her, will you call me?" Kayce asked. Jacob was dying to know what is going on, but he just acquiesced.

"I think we are finished here," Jacob said. He smiled widely at Kayce and then nodded to Edward. The rest of the family melted into the trees, as Edward helped Kayce into the car. He slid in behind the wheel and waved at the only remaining wolf who waved back. "He's pretty good for a dog. He was telling the truth the entire time. He wasn't nervous about meeting with us either. He was more nervous about how his pack was going to take the unorthodox invitation," Edward chuckled.

A few days later, they drove over the treaty line and headed into the reservation. Rose had been here once before, but that was years and years ago. "It looks a little different now. Some of the trees had been cut away and there are more homes instead," she said conversationally. They pulled up to the address that was written on the invitation that Jacob had mailed. Kayce opened the car door and she was having a hard time getting out. Rose was right there to help her. "I'm sorry, I had no idea being pregnant meant being practically an invalid some of the time," Kayce said.

"I don't think you are an invalid," Rose replied with a smirk.

Kayce started to make her way to Bella's house with her hands rested on the back of her hips, as she waddled. "Oh my God, I waddle like a duck!" Kayce cried out. "My husband is married to an invalid duck!" Hormonal tears streamed down her cheeks. She wiped them away, furious at herself for being so emotional.

Alice and Rose were carrying the packages and Kayce's purse. "Are you sure you want to be here, we can always leave," Rose offered a little too forcefully. Ignoring Rose's comment, Kayce made her way up the walk to the front door of the tiny house. She knocked on the front door and waited for an answer.

The front door swung open and there was Charlie. "Mr. Swan, it is so nice to see you again," Kayce said.

He held out his hand for her to shake it. "Kayce, how are you? Uh...please come in ladies." He ushered them inside. They entered the threshold and walked inside to see a

small living room. It was decorated with a male's preference. "The shower is out back. A little clouds is no reason to be cooped up inside," he said with a smile. Kayce, Rose and Alice passed into the tiny kitchen and tacked up on the refrigerator were pictures that the kids drew. Their names were written on the bottom, Charlly and Beckné, in a messy printed scrawl. Kayce's eyes popped open wide when she saw how their names were spelled. She thought Renesmee was bad. Bella has absolutely no creativity whatsoever.

He ushered them to the backyard and there were pink and blue streamers and balloons put up around the patio furniture. Rose and Alice set the gifts down along with the others that were on a fold-out table. A beautiful cake was sitting on the table as well and that made Kayce's stomach growl when she looked at it. Kayce looked about and saw Bella sitting in a chair. She was wearing a white skirt and a white spaghetti strap tank. She appeared to be further along than Kayce, but not much. She had dark circles under her eyes, the look of a tired mom. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes from inside her tank and pulled one out. Before she could light it, Kayce walked up to her, interrupting her train of thought. Bella set the cigarette down on the table when she made eye contact with her.

"Hi, Bella, it's so nice to see you." Bella; however, didn't look excited to see her. She stood up and awkwardly side-stepped Kayce, approaching Alice and hugged her.

"Alice, it is so good to see you," Bella said happily. She then panned her gaze to Kayce and Rose and merely said, "Hi" as if they were the family dog that had become a nuisance.

Kayce heard voices coming from inside the house. She turned toward the sounds and she saw two women coming out back. As they got closer, she recognized Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber. Jessica rushed over to them, "Kayce, you look amazing, just like I remembered you from high school. I love what you did with your hair. Maybe I'll do that, too. Look, I found my first gray hair the other day." Jessica was pulling a nonexistent gray hair out from her dirty blonde locks.

Kayce smirked and looked at Alice, who mouthed, "Told you so!"

Angela had hugged them and smiled. She was wearing designer clothes. Angela had lost her glasses and donned contact lenses. Her hair was dark and flowing around her shoulders. "Kayce, I can't believe you are pregnant, too!" Angela squealed. Jessica turned to Angela and they had begun to compare gray hairs, which Angela had absolutely none. Kayce, Rose and Alice found out that Angela was a model and traveling the world. "I started modeling to pay for my college education and just never stopped. After graduation, I started modeling full time," Angela said.

There were a few women that Kayce didn't know who had just arrived. By their looks, they were from the reservation; too, they had russet skin and beautiful long flowing ebony hair. Kayce had expected to see Leah there, but she never came.

Once it seemed that everyone had arrived, the shower had officially begun. Emily, one of the guests, and probably the host of the shower, had pulled out rolls of pink and blue streamers and a tray with tiny dixie cups. Inside those cups was a toy baby stuck in an ice cube that was floating in Sprite. "The first baby to be freed from the ice wins a prize," Emily said, as she handed out a cup to everyone. She then handed out the streamers. Everyone was supposed to cut the amount that would go around Bella's belly. Kayce pulled out about 24 inches worth and cut it. Rose looked at Bella and sneered. She pulled the streamer and kept pulling and pulling and pulling. The streamer was beginning to pile up on the cement. The size was ginormous. Kayce's mouth fell open because most of the other guests were trying to be cautious about their cuts, so as not to hurt Bella's feelings about her size, not Rose though. She had pulled out about six feet worth; almost the entire roll had been used.

They all stood up and measured around Bella's waist to see who would win a prize. Alice's was a perfect match. She winked at Kayce and pointed to her forehead, which was funny. Kayce stood up and placed her streamer around Bella's belly. Bella just glared at her, as she did so. Her streamer was a little too small. When Rose stood up, she kept wrapping it around and around, walking in a circle. Some of the guests began to giggle, which Bella didn't take kindly to. After the game ended, Emily handed Alice a tiny bag that contained a linen scented candle with a stand.

Emily stood up and grabbed some papers and pens, handing them out. She cautiously handed some to Alice and Rose, as if waiting for them to attack her. Alice graciously smiled and thanked her. Emily couldn't help, but to smile in return. She had realized her nerves were all for nothing.

They played How Well Do You Know The Mommy-To-Be. "The idea of the game is to give a list of attributes that you think the baby will inherit from the daddy or mommy. Bella will fill out what attributes her baby will have. The one closest to Bella's answers wins a prize," Emily said with a huge grin. Kayce sat with her list and placed check marks on the category. She took this game seriously and really thought hard. On the list were eyes, ears, nose, legs, hair, smile, intelligence and humor. Kayce figured that the baby would have Jacob's eyes, so she checked under daddy. She leaned over a bit and peeked at Rosalie's sheet and every single check mark was on daddy. She even put a black line through nose and she wrote in snout.

A bubbling laugh escaped Kayce's lips. "Sorry," Kayce said when she noticed that everyone was looking at her after her outburst. Rose grinned wickedly and shrugged her shoulders. Bella's answers were mostly checked under her name. The only answer that was marked for Jacob was hair. Kayce was surprised that Bella didn't want her baby to be more like Jacob; he was handsome, funny and kind. When the women read aloud their impressions Bella seemed offended that they thought the baby would have his intelligence. As Rose read hers aloud Bella stewed in her anger, her cheeks quickly turning tomato red and that was before she mentioned the baby having his snout.

The women gathered around the gift table so Bella could open her gifts. Her kids were running around the yard with sticks beating each other with them. They both were yelling at the top of their lungs, just being kids. "Jacob! Get your kids and take them away! I can't think straight with all of that bellowing!" After a few moments, she yelled again, "Jake, don't make me yell one more time. Your kids are driving me crazy."

Charlie exited from the kitchen, hurrying to avoid his own scolding from his daughter and he called out to the kids," Charlly, Beckné come see Grandpa Charlie. I'll turn on the television to your favorite program." Both kids dropped their sticks and ran toward him, their eyes a light with the knowledge that they could control the remote control. Bella made sure her kids were out of sight before turning back to open her gifts.

Bella opened the first gift and pulled out some really cute onesies and bibs from Jessica. She grabbed the next gift and opened yellow footed pajamas and a cute quilt that Angela had made herself. After all of the "Awws" and "Just precious" had been sounded, Bella opened up the bag that Rose had. It was a large yellow bag that had cute baby ducklings on the front. Bella pulled out a card and set it aside. Bella gingerly grasped a tiny sweater that said "I love my daddy". Jessica leaned forward to get a closer look and asked, "Isn't that a doggie sweater?" Bella's eyes shot upward and she glared at Rose. She then pulled out doggy chew toys. The ladies all laughed at Rose's obvious mistake, but they took it as Rose being a dumb blonde and not the obvious insult she was hurling at her.

"Oh, my mistake. I have never shopped for baby clothes before. Good thing I figured that out before your shower Kayce!" Rose said with a smirk. "Well you live and learn I guess."

Bella looked at Rose and sneered, "Oh that's okay Rosalie, it's not like you can ever have kids of your own and it must suck to be so cold." Bella laughed and gave a pointed look. She knew that they were vampires and was letting them know she knew their secret.

Rose lifted an eyebrow at Bella's remark, so she said, "Bella, how many of those cutie pies are you going to have? It looks like you are working on a whole litter."

Bella's mouth dropped open. She was in shock that Rose would speak to her that way. She knew how to get Rose and Kayce going. She turned to Kayce and grinned widely. "So, Kayce do you know who the father of your baby is?" Bella asked a little hostilely.

"I'm married to Edward, you know that Bella," Kayce said in a hurt tone.

"But really, Kayce,_ we all know_ that he shoots blanks." Bella appeared to be smug with her remarks.

Alice shot up out of her seat and she growled at Bella. Kayce placed a calming hand on Alice's arm, secretly fighting the sting of tears that threatened in her eyes.

"How exactly would YOU know that, Bella? As I recall, you tried to pour yourself all over Edward and my poor husband had to practically stave you off with a stick. You never even got close to your goal." Bella opened her mouth, obviously ready to reply with a much ruder comment.

"Bella, it's been six years since you last saw each other. Give it a rest," Jessica said.

"Please, Bella, don't be this way. It must be the hormones or something that is making you so hurtful," Angela offered.

Jacob came out carrying trays of food and he set them down on another table that was set out. "Be nice, Bella. I mean it," Jake said. He then turned around and headed back inside the house. Bella, ignoring her husband's comment, awkwardly stood up and walked as quickly as possible to the food table, stuffing her face with the food. Rose just laughed out loud when she saw Bella looking like a pig.

Kayce's stomach started rumbling, so she set her hands on her stomach and whispered to her baby, "Okay, I know you are hungry, goodness. I'll feed you."

She walked over to the table where Bella was standing and reached for a plate. Bella practically stabbed her hand with a fork. "Don't think I've forgotten you stole Edward from me Kayce and keep your mini-blood sucker away from my food. So do you drink blood too or is the blood sucker not hungry for that yet?" she sneered down at her belly and Kayce rubbed it protectively. Bella finally lifted her eyes away from Kayce's belly, to meet her eyes with hatred filled venom. "Just stay away from me. It's your fault I have to live like this!"

"I don't know what you mean," Kayce said.

"If you hadn't of taken an interest in Edward, I wouldn't be married to Jake. If Edward hadn't of been boring and run off to help you when you were attacked, I'd be married to him and living a wonderful life instead of being here. I never even went to college. I found out I was pregnant and Charlie and Billy made us get married. I have been stuck all of these years," she said hatefully.

"We are each responsible for our own actions in life, Bella. Edward is a good man and he is MY husband; through his own choice. He DID have a choice in the matter. _I_ never forced myself on him." Bella's eyes widened at Kayce's emphasis on the word 'I', an obvious reminder of her brazen advances on Edward. "Perhaps, if you are unhappy in your marriage to Jake, you should look at yourself and stop trying to blame everyone else. From what I can tell Jake is a good man too and based on your behavior at present, you don't deserve him any more then you deserved Edward. You have no one to blame for your unhappiness but yourself." Bella glowered menacingly as she stepped closer to Kayce, their belly's nearly touching.

"You are wrong." Bella grated out in a quiet whisper. "You stole him from me. I don't know how I know, but I know it in my gut. You _stole_ my happily ever after."

Kayce didn't know what to say. She turned her head and looked at Alice, but Alice and Rose weren't paying attention. Jacob had a look of concern written on his face, as he came out of the house. He brought out their two children and bent down on their level. "I want you two to be good for your mommy, okay. Bella, I have to go, but I'll be back soon. Be nice guys?" Jacob said once more. He ran off through the back yard and disappeared into the trees. Kayce looked back at Alice and Rose who stayed put, but hovered close.

"Edward says to stay put. You are safer here with us and the others," Alice whispered, hanging up her cell phone, as she looked at the wolves that were stationed around the edge of the property.

Kayce nodded and started walking back to her seat with Alice before pausing and turning back to Bella, speaking in a hushed whisper. "Take my advice on this, Bella. You will NEVER find happily ever after until you check yourself and fix your own damage. You are angry and bitter and vengeful. No matter what facade you have put on before, you ALWAYS have been angry bitter and vengeful, and no matter what life you try to lead, no matter who you try to live that life with, you will never be happy until you fix that. Look around you. You have a loving husband who adores you and is proud to be a dad to your adorable children, who are smart and strong. You want a happily ever after? Open your eyes. You already have it; you just refuse to see it." With that, she turned and left to sit with Alice and Rose. She never noticed Bella left with her mouth wide open, eyes glistening with unshed tears, as she pulled out another cigarette and stared down at it thoughtfully.

Jacob flew out into the trees and he exploded into the wolf, his clothes being torn to shreds, falling away. He stalked toward the sickeningly sweet smell a few miles away.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 – Baby It's Time**

**A/N: I found Bella's pregnancy to be just plain weird and disturbing on so many levels in Breaking Dawn. I made Kayce's pregnancy to be that of a normal one (****nine months) and a fairly normal delivery. I definitely didn't want Edward to rip the baby from Kayce's abdomen with his teeth that would be just plain disturbing and gross. I'm not saying the baby won't be special like Edward and Kayce, but the birth will be normal. Oh...and hello Caro, I did get your review. I read each one from everyone. **

After Jacob had turned into the wolf, his keen senses honed in on the vamp that had entered the area. When he closed his eyes, he could smell it from a football field away. The sickeningly sweet smell permeated his nose along with the pungent smell of pine, making him cough and splutter. The heightened anticipation of killing one made his mouth water and his muscles twitch. His large canine teeth glistened as he opened his jaws to howl a warning to his brothers. He ran through the trees with ease, jumping over large obstacles. He felt that he was most comfortable as the wolf. A part of him wanted to stay this way forever, but his kids are the only thing keeping him from doing just that. As the wolf, he feels free and without feeling the guilt that he gets from Bella at times. His large ears pricked when he heard a snap of a tree branch nearby.

He wheeled around on his hind legs and focused his attention on the vamp that was sitting high in the treetop. A fairly young woman with chin-length dark hair had looked down at him with a look of smug satisfaction. She wasn't as wild as he would have expected. For a blood sucker, she seemed refined, at least where her dress is concerned. She had hopped down from her perch, landing on a large person-shaped mound of dirt. She gazed down at the mound for a split second and then shot off through the wilds, her hair whipping about behind her. She laughed wickedly, which made Jacob even more determined to catch her. He wanted to investigate the mound, but decided against it, he needed to chase her down and kill her.

Out in the distance, Jacob saw that the blood sucker met up with a few other vampires and they all forked off into different directions, making it that much harder to catch. They were playing a game and Jake didn't like it one bit. He had warned the others that there were at least three of them, though he smelled more that he hadn't made visual contact with.

Jacob met with his pack and members of the Cullen family. They had chased the vampires all the way to the Canadian border. Carlisle's eyes bored into his and they held a certain understanding. This is something they need to deal with.

At the baby shower, as Charlly and Beckné were watching cartoons, a breaking news report interrupted. "We bring you breaking news of additional missing person's cases. The outbreak that started in the Seattle area now has spread to the outlying communities. Authorities have no information if these individuals had gone off on their own or met with foul play," the news anchor stated. As the annoyingly coiffed anchor went on with his news report, Charlie's work phone had begun to trill out in the house. He had left it on the table while he was watching his grandkids. He turned his head to gaze over at the offending phone and then turned his attention back to the kids who were upset that their cartoon had been interrupted. Work knew not to bother him when he spends time with his grandkids, but the phone kept ringing. He cursed under his breath and stood up, scrubbing his face with his calloused hands. "Grandpa will be right back," he said to them sweetly. The kids started talking to each other quietly, but it started to escalate into a dull roar.

He walked over to the dining table and picked up the phone, turning his body away from the brunt of the sound. "Yeah?" His face turned grim and ashen. "You're sure?" His brows knitted together and his mustache twitched. "When?" He turned to gaze at his grandkids and then shook his head. "Okay, I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone. Charlie eyed his gun and walked over to his holster and strapped it on. He then sighed and headed out to the backyard.

Charlie approached the women gathered in the backyard apprehensively. His eyes met his daughter's. "Bells, I have to go into work." He eyed her to give her the clue that he wasn't going to delve into why with her guests around. She quickly understood and just nodded to him.

"Okay, Ch...Dad, be safe," she said. Charlie smiled at his daughter. He ruffled her hair and walked back inside the little house on the reservation. He saw his grandkids sitting on the sofa, looking up at him with playful expressions. A noise could be heard at the front door. The children jumped down onto the carpet and raced to the front door when it opened, ready to greet who was on the other side. Upon instinct, Charlie placed his hand on his gun holster, ready to draw. When he saw Leah entering and nod at him, he smiled and nodded to her in return, relaxing his hand. He knew that his grandchildren would be protected. Charlie had begun to remember when he found out that Jacob was a werewolf.

_**(Flashback)**_

_It happened just after Bella and Jacob were married. They were all gathered in his home for a family dinner, a very pregnant Bella, Jake and Billy were all sitting in his postage stamp-sized kitchen. Bella had made a delicious steak and potatoes dinner. They all ate quietly, Bella and Jake holding hands under the table. Charlie had smirked when he noticed them. They were still young and thought they were getting away with something, but his keen policeman's eyes noticed everything. They heard a pounding on the front door. _

_Charlie stood up and set his napkin down on the table. He paused a moment and then answered the door. Sam Uley was shirtless, standing in the doorway, peering inside. "I need to see Jake." Bella, Jake and Billy all looked at each other ominously. Jake stood up and walked to the front door. "How can I help you, Sam?" Sam eyed him and spoke carefully. "We need to go now," Sam said with urgency. _

_Jake walked to the dining room table and kissed Bella. He turned on his heel and headed for the front door. "Where are you going? This is our family dinner, Jake. Can't whatever it is wait?" Charlie said a little annoyed. "Sorry, but I don't have a choice. I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can." He left with Sam. They both vanished inside the copse of trees. _

_When Jake came back a couple of hours later, he was missing his shirt and his abdomen and face were covered in purplish bruising and cuts, but they didn't look freshly inflicted. They looked as if they had been healing for a few days. He had a bloody cut over his eye that wasn't there when Jake arrived for dinner. "Jake, what happened to you? Did Sam do this to you?" Jake looked shocked that Charlie would think such a thing. "No, he didn't. I'm fine Charlie. Really." Charlie didn't believe him. He came closer and inspected the cut. Right before his eyes, the cut had healed. It wasn't red and swollen or scabbed over at all. All that he could see was a light scar line. _

_Charlie stepped back and placed his hand on his hip where his gun belt usually is located. He realized that it was hanging up near the front door. He turned his head and looked at the gun, but never moved. "How did you do that? No one normal can heal like that." Jake turned and looked to his father and Billy nodded to him. Billy wheeled his chair out of the kitchen and into the living room closer to Charlie. "Charlie, you need to sit down. What Jake is going to say will be shocking," Billy said softly. "I think I will stand," Charlie replied, steeling himself for whatever may come. _

"_Charlie, I'm a wolf. I can change my body at will into that of a large wolf. To make a long story short, our tribe has a legend about cold ones, vampires, as the pale faces call them, and how we changed into wolves to protect our own against them." Charlie just laughed out loud, "Vampires, sure." He thought they were playing a big joke on him, but when he searched Jake's eyes and then his daughter's, he saw that the boy was telling the truth. "Charlie, follow me." Jake and Charlie both walked out back, leaving the back door wide open, and disappeared into the forest. Once they were out of sight, Jake spoke, "Stay here. I'm moving further away for your safety." Jake walked about 30 yards away, almost where he was obscured by the foliage. He unbuttoned his cut-offs and kicked them aside. Charlie looked at him and started to become enraged with his childish, frat-boy antics. Before Charlie could react or turn around to walk away, Jake jumped up and then transformed into the wolf. His body had changed; it elongated and shifted at painful looking angles. Fur sprouted all over his body and a snout protruded from his face. Suddenly, a russet colored wolf approached Charlie, but never got too close. It sniffed at him and bowed his head in a submissive way, hoping for understanding. Charlie stumbled backward and fell on his backside. He started to crawl his way back to his house, praying that Jake didn't kill him or Bella and the baby. The only thought was to escape and protect himself. Jake changed back and ran to get his cut-offs. "Charlie, wait. I won't hurt you." As Jake approached Charlie, he held his hand out to help him stand up. Charlie couldn't help but to believe the boy. His eyes held a sincerity that couldn't be disputed. It was then that he found out about the wolves and the vampires that have been hiding under his nose all of this time. _

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Okay kiddos, Grandpa has to go into work. Give me big hugs!" He gathered up the kids into a large bear hug and squeezed them tightly. Beckné kissed his stubbly cheek and he blushed slightly when he noticed that Leah was watching. Charlie drove through the Forks town limits, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. He scrutinized everyone who was walking down the street. When he arrived at the station, he got out and headed inside. His first stop was the coffee pot next to his office. He saw that there was enough coffee in the pot for one cup, but it was burnt, having been sitting there all day. He cursed under his breath and dumped the coffee out into the sink. He flipped the water faucet on and rinsed the pot out. He didn't take the time to scrub it with soap and water, so he just loaded it up with fresh grounds and added the water and turned the switch on. He walked into his office after he heard the percolating sounds begin. He sat down and sitting on top of the enormous pile of paperwork was a file folder with a photo attached to it with a paperclip, the name on the file folder was Eric Yorkie. He saw that the young local man has been missing for two days. He hoped that Jacob and his other pack members would be able to find him alive.

When Jacob, the wolves and the Cullens went back to the area where he found the mound of dirt, it was empty, as if someone had dug their way out. "That looks like a newborn finally stopped the changing process and emerged from his makeshift grave," Carlisle said grimly. Jake cursed at himself for not staying and inspecting the site. He just let another blood sucker go free, off to kill and hunt humans. He only hoped they could find him eventually.

**Four months later...**

Kayce was in the kitchen on her hands and knees scrubbing the grout with a toothbrush. She was putting some really good elbow grease into her work. Kayce really wanted the tile floor to sparkle and shine. She had the sudden urge to clean the last couple of days. Emmett padded barefoot downstairs, heading into the kitchen. He stood there silently laughing at Kayce's backside that was facing him. He watched her in amusement. For the last few days she has been cleaning on an already clean kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Cleaning," Kayce answered with a start. She stopped her scrubbing and craned her neck around to face him.

"Is this what you have been doing all morning?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Yes."

"Didn't you do this yesterday and the day before that?" Emmett said with a wicked grin.

"Yes," she replied. Emmett laughed hysterically at her ingenuous response.

"And you do realize that you are supposed to use that brush in your _mouth_, on your _teeth_, and not the floor, right?" Kayce sighed, holding back a curse that she wanted to hurl at him, but knew he was teasing her in a good natured way.

"Yes, thank you Emmett for that wonderful clarification. I will keep that in mind." Emmett kept staring down at her, a smirk widely splayed across his handsome features." "What's so funny? I can't help it, it's still dirty!" She set the toothbrush down and took a hard look around her, noticing how utterly ridiculous she must look to him with her butt facing him. She blew a piece of her hair from her eyes and attempted to climb awkwardly to her feet. Emmett reached out and helped her stand upright, and then mussed her hair. She reached over to the counter and picked up her glass of ice water. She greedily gulped down half the glass.

She and Emmett both felt a gush of water pouring over their bare feet. Emmett chuckled as he wiggled his toes and closely inspected Kayce's water glass. "How did you do that? There must be a leak in the..." His keen eye noticed that the glass was completely intact. Then he realized it's not the glass leaking and his expression went from confusion, to shock, to worry, bordering on panic." Umm...is that normal?" he asked.

Kayce set the glass down on the countertop and Emmett took her hand, helping her hobble past the large puddle. "Yes Emmett, that's perfectly normal when you are in LABOR," she stated humorously, but with a slight edge as a small contraction rippled through her abdomen. Emmett stared at her trying to control his emotions, but panic and helplessness clearly reflecting through his eyes. Kayce looked at him and said, "Em..." through clenched teeth, as the contraction began to taper off.

Emmett snapped out of his immobilization, "Oh! Right!" He ran upstairs and came back with her overnight bag and two towels. "Here, this is for you to clean up with." He paused before quickly continuing, "Not the floor silly, you! I've got the floor. Don't worry...you just get cleaned up and ready."

He quickly mopped up the puddle on the floor and Kayce laughed while she dried off her legs, lifting her dress up slightly to dry her knees. Kayce then realized that wearing a dress is how there was so much water all over the floor. "I guess I really need to clean the floor now, huh?" Kayce said with a giggle. She walked to the basket of fresh folded laundry that was sitting near the laundry room off of the kitchen. She picked up some of her fresh clothes and ducked into the laundry room. "I'm going to change clothes, Em," she called out.

"Okay, the floor is at least dry, but I'll leave a note for Edward to mop the floor properly when he gets home. It's the least he can do since you have to give birth and all!" He laughed at the thought of Edward mopping the floor wearing a janitor's uniform.

Kayce hurriedly dressed. She was so nervous; she forgot she was holding her wet dress and towel in her hands, as she left the laundry room. She made her way into the kitchen. "I'm ready to head to the hospital," she said nervously. Kayce looked at her loaded arms and she set the wet dress and towel on top of the tile floor.

Emmett turned around holding his soaked towel. He hesitated hovering over her wet clothes and threw them on top of the pile. "Good enough," he said under his breath. They both made a bee line for the sink to wash their hands, Emmett being a gentleman allowed her to wash up first.

Emmett escorted her to Rosalie's BMW and helped her get inside. She was eager and very scared. This is something that she thought she had prepared for, but the reality is so much different than the preparation. Emmett pulled out his cell phone and dialed Edward. "Ed, I think you should come home, like now."

"Why? Is Kayce alright? She isn't hurt is she?" Edward said in a worried tone. Emmett looked over at Kayce and saw her taking a deep breath and exhaling very slowly, her hands wrapped around her belly rubbing it in soothing circles.

"No she isn't hurt. Kayce rolled her eyes in disagreement of his wording, as another contraction peaked. Emmett sent her a nervous glance, but ignored her unspoken comment. "Her water broke. We are headed to the hospital right now."

"Are you sure her water broke?" Edward responded frantically.

Emmett rolled his eyes as he turned a sharp corner, saying, "Dude! She gushed baby juice all over the both of us and it ran between my toes!" he said slightly disgusted.

"We are on our way home. Let me speak to Kayce," Edward said.

Emmett held the phone out to Kayce and she shook her head no as she was doing her breathing. "She is concentrating on her breathing, dude. We'll just see you soon, Daddy."

"Emmett..."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her."

"I promise. She'll be safe with me and I'll deliver the baby if I have to, but hopefully you'll get here before that happens." Emmett powered down his phone and he looked over at Kayce, noticing her face was turning a pale shade of green. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay," Kayce said in a frightened voice. Emmett pulled up to the tiny hospital with a squeal of tires, parking hastily on the sidewalk next to the Emergency Room entrance. Kayce opened the car door and Emmett was right there pulling her out with her suitcase in his hand. He lifted her with his arm around her back, supporting all of her weight, leaving the open car doors behind. Kayce's feet never touched the ground. He walked with her inside the hospital entrance, rushing her to the nurse's station. An orderly saw her pregnant belly and immediately pushed a wheel chair over to her. Emmett helped her sit down and they pushed her to Labor and Delivery.

Emmett stood at the nurse's station and checked Kayce in as the nurse had helped her out of her clothes and into a hospital gown inside her room. Multiple ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance coming closer to the hospital. She had gotten into the bed next to the window that looked out into a beautifully landscaped courtyard. The nurse hooked her up to many monitors and devices.

Kayce felt a contraction and the monitor spiked. Her belly tightened hard like a fist and the pain was excruciating this time. It seared and stabbed at the same time. She felt like she was going to jump out of the bed, but was incapable of standing, let alone walking. The nurse turned around and smiled at her, waiting for the contraction to subside. "When was your first contraction?"

"About three hours ago," Kayce responded.

"Her back has been hurting her for a day though," Emmett offered. The nurse smiled at him.

"Is this your first child?" the nurse asked. "I bet your baby is going to be gorgeous."

Emmett's eyes were terrified and he stuttered, "Oh no, I'm her brother. She and I aren't married." The nurse nodded and smiled that she had such a caring brother. Emmett was right by Kayce's side holding her hand, waiting for Edward to arrive and relieve him.

"I'll be back soon. Just try to relax," the nurse said as she walked out of the room.

Kayce looked nervous; she was praying that Carlisle would come to help deliver the baby. He had been hired back and given privileges in the hospital for this very reason. Kayce was exhausted, probably from cleaning the house from top to bottom after receiving the nesting urge. With the help of the quiet room, Kayce nodded off. Apparently, her next few contractions weren't that painful because she never woke. Emmett sat beside her monitor, watching the spiking contractions when they came. He took her tiny hand into his large one and rubbed it, more for his own comfort than hers. It has been so long since he felt any type of pain. He didn't want her to feel pain, so this was hard for him. After a few hours with Kayce asleep, they brought in another patient to share Kayce's hospital room. Bella was in a wheelchair and her already pinched face became even more so when she saw Kayce sleeping in the bed by the window.

"I don't want this room. I want my own private room," Bella snapped, glaring at the nurse and then over at Kayce.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Black. This hospital just isn't equipped for you to get private room," the nurse responded, rolling her eyes. Emmett stood up when he saw Jacob enter the room. Jacob set Bella's suitcase down on the floor next to the bed, his eyes never leaving Emmett. Being cordial, they both quickly stretched out their hands, shaking and then wiped their hands on their jeans. Upon noticing their identical action, they both grinned widely and chuckled.

The nurse walked past Bella, who prepared to get into bed and grabbed the curtain, pulling it around Kayce's bed in order to allow her to keep sleeping. Bella spotted a clean bed pan and she picked it up. Her pregnancy hormones were kicked into overdrive and she flailed her arms, throwing it clumsily toward the exiting nurse. It flew in between the nurse and Jacob, landing on the wall with a clatter. Jacob rolled his eyes in a playful way, entirely used to this type of behavior. The nurse turned and placed her hands on her hips like an angry mother. "We will have none of that, Mrs. Black. Now let me help you into bed," the nurse scolded.

The nurse hurriedly hooked Bella up to all of the monitors and she ran for the door. "I'll be back to check on you. If you need me, press the call button. My name is Mrs. Newton." Emmett and Bella both recognized the last name, each had gaping mouths. Emmett was shocked that anyone would want to marry a tool like Mike Newton. "Newton didn't do too badly for himself," Emmett said loudly. He looked directly at Bella who scowled at him in response.

As soon as Carlisle had heard from Edward that Kayce and Emmett were at the hospital, the excitement bubbled inside of him. They ran through the woods in search of the girls; none of them went far just for this reason. The family fed quickly on whatever they could find, but made sure they were satiated. None of them wanted any accidents at the hospital. Jasper looked to Alice, appearing grim. He wasn't sure he could deal with any of this, but Alice assured him that he could. "Jasper, I don't see anything troublesome. Just stay out in the waiting room and everything will be fine." Alice offered sweetly. Jasper smiled at his mate and nodded.

The family of vampires was running through the densely wooded forest toward home. They noticed that Edward was not in control or able to handle this emotional upheaval, which was both funny and shocking. Esme tried to calm him down. Running through a small creek, water had splashed on the back of Edward's legs, as she tried to keep up the pace. Edward believed that he was running in slow motion, but he was running faster than they had ever seen him. The rest of his family had a hard time keeping up. They all had gone up near the Canadian border to feed and made it to the hospital in almost three hours.

Kayce woke with a really painful contraction and she yelped. Her hands were clammy and sweat beads dotted her forehead. By the time the contractions really hurt, Edward was running at a human pace toward the hospital room. Emmett heard him enter the hospital and jumped up, pulling the curtain aside. Jacob looked at him with questioning eyes. "Thank God!" Emmett said as Edward strode into the doorway, halting in his tracks. Edward growled slightly when he saw Jake in the same room as Kayce. He was utterly confused wondering why Jake was there at all and then he noticed Bella, which was kind of funny since she was the one closest to the open doorway and in Edward's plane of vision. Edward rushed right past Bella without another glance and approached his wife, embracing her.

Rose entered the room and said, "Who let the dogs in?" Bella was having a contraction and tried to say "Bitch", but it came out garbled. Jake merely looked away, not wanting to make a remark in such a public place.

When Kayce realized that Bella was there in the same room, she groaned miserably. Bella and Jake assumed she had a contraction, but Edward and the rest of her family knew better. Edward had gone to the head of the bed and took her hand, kissing her temple. He rubbed her shoulder tenderly and whispered in her ear.

Bella had been breathing through her own contraction and her eyes were glued directly on Edward. Jake had noticed where his wife's eyes were placed and he sighed somewhat sadly. "Jake, I hate you. You did this to me," Bella yelled out. Deep down, he knew that he would always be second best. Over the years, he had wished that things would change. He is happy where he is in his life and with his kids. He is going to night classes for college, he is the leader of the wolf pack and he works in the local auto shop as a mechanic, his dream job. He realized that sex with Bella wasn't the problem that was amazing, they both felt that way, but it was how she feels that he is holding her back that bothers him. Bella thinks that Edward was the key to her happy life and a whole lot of people ruined that for her. It is too bad that she never saw her own role to play in how her life turned out. "It's okay Bells, just hold my hand. It will soon be over," Jake said, after coming back to reality from his depressive thoughts. He forced a smile as he gazed into her eyes.

"Oh, how I wish that were true in the literal sense!" Rosalie said under her breath. Emmett, sitting in a nearby chair, covered his mouth and coughed at Rosalie.

Kayce looked over, noticing Bella's eyes still glued on Edward. Edward, for his part, was completely oblivious to her attentions and was gently rubbing his wife's calves and speaking soothingly to her. Despite the pain Bella was obviously enduring the gaze in her eyes for Edward was obviously lustful and possessive. Kayce's anger boiled over as another contraction tightened her abdomen and not for the first time, she found herself deeply grateful that Edward could not hear Bella's thoughts.

"Bella _Black._"Kayce put strong emphasis on the last name and she spoke angrily between her clenched teeth. "If you don't take your eyes off my husband, I will come over there and beat you senseless, you brazen cow!" Edward looked up in shock slightly. Jake raised an eyebrow but seemed to be fighting a smirk, as Bella seethed venomously. She opened her mouth to reply with something harsh and Kayce was more then willing to shout back at her, but Bella was hit with another contraction and Kayce was finally relaxing as her own receded. Jake stepped up between the two beds, his broad back blocking the girls from one another's view.

"Just concentrate on your breathing, Honey." Jake soothed. Bella jerked her hand away from his and grabbed his shirt front, pulling his face close.

"I'll concentrate on busting your balls is what I'll do, you hairy pathetic waste of..." she grunted under the pain of a new contraction. _I'd like to see you try, bitch. If you weren't birthing my child, I'd just walk away and maybe throw a party about it. I'd invite every single eligible bachelorette in three different counties or maybe I will just take Kayce to lunch someday and just happen to run into you. _Jake was obviously trying to be sympathetic, but could everyone hear his thoughts the way Edward could, they would all be laughing at his own set of curses and comebacks mixed with humor. "Just hold on Bella. You are almost done." Jake said as kindly as possible under the circumstances.

The nurse came in and checked Bella out. She was fully dilated and ready to deliver. "Since this is your second time giving birth, you are fully dilated. I know it is much faster than the last time," the nurse said happily.

"It's nice of you to be so cheerful and smug about it. You aren't the one on the table with your legs spread for the world to see and a bowling ball coming out your butt!"

Rose made a comment about there always being a bowling ball shoved up Bella's butt; Emmett cringed over the 'legs spread wide' comment and shifted farther away from the view. Jake shrugged apologetically at the nurse. Mrs. Newton, on her end, simply forced her smile even brighter and turned to Carlisle, "Dr. Cullen, we are ready for you." Kayce's eyes grew huge and she blew out a pained breath. "Hoo...he...hoo...where are you going?...Hoo...he...hoo." Kayce said while utilizing her breathing exercises.

"It's okay Kayce, I'll be right here," Carlisle said. She only nodded through the pain and attempted a half-hearted smile. Edward's jaw clenched with his annoyance. He knows he shouldn't be, he's perfectly capable of delivering the baby, but a small selfish part of him only wants Carlisle to be with Kayce in her time of need.

Kayce noticed that Bella had been appearing steadily more uncomfortable. Bella's hair was damp with perspiration and her face looked very pale. She had sweat making tracks down her cheeks and dripping off of her chin. Her skin was extremely flushed. "It's stifling in here," Bella complained, fanning her face with her hand.

Kayce looked around the room to her family and Jake who were all looking to her for confirmation since they were not affected by the heat or the cold in the same way. She shook her head no. "It's warm in here, but not so hot it is unbearable," Kayce responded.

Carlisle felt Bella's forehead and he turned around and whispered to Nurse Newton. She stood there with her mouth gaping and then she rushed out of the room like a rabbit being chased away from a garden. Bella eyed him suspiciously and just had a feeling, "What's wrong?" Nurse Newton ran back inside the room and placed a thermometer under Bella's tongue. Carlisle watched the mercury rise in the old fashioned thermometer. As expected, it rose higher than is normal for a human.

"That's not possible," nurse Newton said aloud, stepping backward. Bella's temperature had reached 106 degrees. "This patient should be brain dead with a temperature like that," she thought. Edward read her mind and grimly lowered his head, trying not to look or give away what he knows.

Bella screamed at the top of her lungs. The pain was excruciating, unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Carlisle ducked under the sterile draping and examined her. His head came back from behind the draping, his face grim. "I need everyone out of this room who doesn't need to be here." Emmett stood up and hurriedly walked out with Jasper, who had been hiding in the corner of the room the entire time silently watching. Alice left, though she didn't want to and Rose followed right behind. Esme and Edward were the only ones to stay with Kayce.

"Bella, your baby has gone too far down the birth canal and she is breech. I'm going to try to turn her to make sure she can be delivered. It is going to be extremely painful, but we will give you something to help alleviate the pain," Carlisle said.

Bella was squinting her eyes furiously. She was enraged with the now unfolding circumstances. A painful contraction ripped its way through her abdomen and she cried out. The nurse approached her IV, taking the syringe out of its packaging, injecting a pain killer into it. Carlisle placed his hand on Bella's abdomen and he pressed down quite hard, hoping to help rotate the baby that way. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but he felt little movement. Kayce was sure that Bella could be heard outside on the street it was so loud. "Nurse Newton, I want you to place your hands on her abdomen and help rotate her," Carlisle said calmly.

Another sharp contraction had rippled through Bella and she began pushing. Carlisle looked to Jacob and nodded no. "Bells, Babe, you need to stop pushing, okay." Jacob was right in front of her face holding her hand.

"Don't...tell...me...what...to...do," Bella panted out, yanking her hand out of his. She gripped onto the bedrail with white knuckles. As angry as she was, eventually, Bella stopped pushing and relaxed just a fraction.

"Okay, I'm ready...this is going to be painful," Carlisle said as he reached inside of Bella. Carlisle nodded to nurse Newton and they both attempted to turn the baby. Bella screamed out, attempting to pull away from the generators of her excruciating, vomit inducing, pain.

Kayce breathed through her own painful contraction and everything in the room seemed enhanced to her. The sights and sounds were more vivid and colorful. The lighting became too harsh and white for her eyes. She pulled her arm up and attempted to shield them from the intensity of the glare, but the light that filtered through had the same blinding quality. The pinging of both of their heart monitors had a steady, annoying quality to them. Even the harsh hissing that came from Bella's mouth had grated on her nerves. Kayce wondered momentarily if this effect was just part of the delivery process or something to do with her supernatural baby she carried.

Kayce lay in the bed next to Bella nervously. Edward attempted to get her to focus all her attention on him. He had maneuvered himself on the edge of the bed so she could gaze into his eyes, but the guttural sounds coming from Bella were so distracting and frightening. "Edward, I change my mind, I can't do this," Kayce whined as she looked at Carlisle trying to save Bella's baby's life. She could see his hands moving around and simultaneously seeing an awkward lump on Bella's belly moving around like in that alien movie. "I think I need drugs! It hurts so badly and my back feels like it's going to snap in half," as Kayce breathed through her contraction. Carlisle called for an anesthesiologist to come and give her an epidural. He came into the tiny room and introduced himself. He checked Kayce over and looked apologetic. "We can give you a local anesthesia, but an epidural is impossible at this late stage." He swept from the room and a nurse came in and pushed pain meds into her IV.

"Edward, I can't fucking do this!" She began to cry and go into hysterics.

Edward began to massage her back and let her sip on ice water. "Shh...It's okay, Love. I have every faith in you. It won't be as bad as you think," Edward responded. He caressed her arm with his cool fingers, making her shiver. "Every delivery is different. So what Bella or anyone else experiences won't exactly be the same as what you do," he explained tenderly.

"Edward," Kayce whispered. "I know this is coming a little late..." She stopped mid sentence as she had another contraction. Her stomach clenched tighter and tighter, never relinquishing its intensity. She blew breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth. She took one deep cleansing breath and then leaned forward so her lips brushed against Edward's ear. "What if the baby ends up coming out like the baby did in the book?" She didn't elaborate because of Bella and nurse Newton right next door.

Edward had begun to whisper an answer into her ear, but was interrupted by Carlisle who looked up at Jacob, mouthing something to him. Jacob held onto Bella's shoulders, talking sweetly to her. It was a nice gesture, but it probably wouldn't work as a deterrent from the pain. Carlisle attempted to rotate the baby once more. Bella screamed agonizingly once more, but this time it was awful to bear witness to. "Get your fucking blood sucker hands off of me you freak!" Kayce's head whipped around and she stared openmouthed at the scene in front of her.

Completely ignoring Bella's slur against him, Carlisle started speaking in his soothing voice, "Bella, I'm going to keep rotating the baby, I need you to push when I give you the word, okay?" Nurse Newton didn't even flinch, yet she probably has heard women in labor cursing like a sailor before, so hearing her accuse Carlisle of being a blood sucker didn't point her in the right direction.

"I want another doctor. Stay away from me," she hissed.

"Bella, your baby is in distress and we need to get it out, otherwise we may lose you both. I am all you have right now. Take it or leave it," he said sternly. She cried out in pain and nodded her head.

Edward had checked Kayce and she was fully dilated. "Carlisle, Kayce is ready to deliver."

"Okay, then either you or Esme needs to deliver the baby. I'm unable to leave Bella at the moment."

"But Dr. Cullen, you can't allow an unlicensed person deliver a baby in the hospital. There's no time," Nurse Newton said in shock.

Carlisle knew perfectly well what the rules were. Hell, he helped write some of them. "This is an emergency situation and there is no other physician readily available. All the others are working in the Emergency Room from that multi-car pile-up that happened after they checked in." Nurse Newton nodded her head and she pressed down on Bella's belly and helped turn her on her side to keep the baby from going back up the birth canal. Bella screamed as Carlisle rotated the baby. "Bella, you need to push as hard as you can." She pushed so hard, her face turned a brilliant shade of purple. Her knuckles were white and she had tears flooding down her cheeks.

Edward started to leave the room and Kayce panicked with everything that is happening. "Edward, don't leave me," Kayce cried out as she gripped her stomach. Esme patted her leg and left the room, leaving Edward at his wife's side.

Esme reentered the room wearing scrubs and a mask. She gingerly walked around Carlisle, who was with Bella, still delivering her baby. She reached Kayce and smiled warmly at her. Kayce was suddenly breathing like a rabbit and she sat forward with a little assistance from Edward. He rubbed her back soothingly with the palm of his hand. "You're doing great, Love," he said. She felt her fight or flight response coming over her, starting from her belly and working its way up to her chest. She felt an urge to push, but refrained. Esme helped Kayce put her feet into the stirrups and she pulled her gown up over her thighs. "Okay, I want you to push as hard as you can."

Kayce took a deep breath and exhaled as she pushed. She screamed out in pain in unison with Bella's screams. Tears streamed down Kayce's face when she stopped the first push. "Push again," Esme demanded. She began to push once more. Momentarily, she heard a tiny cry on the other end of the room and couldn't help, but smile. "You have a beautiful baby girl," Carlisle said happily.

Esme was all business. "Push...again." After a half hour of pushing, she was drenched with sweat and her arms and legs felt rubbery. She was trembling all over. "Kayce, I want you to push once more."

She began to cry, "I can't do it. I just can't. I'm exhausted," she panted out. Edward hopped up on the bed and sat right behind her.

"I've got you, Love, I've got you," Edward said softly. He placed his arms right over hers and her back was cradled into his broad chest. He stayed quiet with his lips just brushing against her earlobe. His breathing was steady and calm. Kayce felt the coldness of his body radiating outward and she felt soothed from it.

"Push," Esme said. Kayce geared herself up and pushed as hard as she could. She eventually ran out of breath, her body shaking, but she was still pushing. Edward's body, being so close to hers, gave her the strength and the will to take another deep lungful of oxygen. She paused and then pushed again, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Stop pushing." Esme was holding the baby's head in her hand. Esme took the time to memorize her grandchild's beautiful face as she held the tiny head in her hands. Push once more."

"Our baby is almost here. You can do it," Edward encouraged. Kayce sat up a little higher and she pushed once last time as the baby's shoulder had emerged. Esme had hold of the baby and pulled as Kayce pushed. She turned her head and for a split second she saw Jacob holding his tiny child wrapped up in a blanket.

Carlisle was busy sewing Bella up from her severe tearing. "So Jacob, what is this little angel's name?" Carlisle said conversationally as he repaired Bella's tearing.

"Her name is Sarel. Bella wanted to name her after my mom Sarah and my older sister Rachel. So Sarel it is." Kayce wanted to laugh out loud for the absurdity of the name Bella chose, but she was too engrossed in delivering her child. Nurse Newton was trying to mop up the bloody mess that was on the floor. She realized she needed to concentrate and so she looked away. Kayce was so weak, she had begun to slump her body. She was panting like she had never before. "Your baby boy is out," Esme called out. Kayce could hear cheering from far off, giving it a muffled, but joyful sound. Esme held the baby in her arms and she picked up a bulb syringe. She suctioned out the baby's nose and mouth and a tiny cry could be heard after he filled his little lungs with air.

She took out a clamp and attempted to clamp his umbilical cord. It was quite difficult, but she managed to do so. "Edward, do you want to cut the cord?" His eyes glittered magnificently. He continued to hold Kayce up, but he carefully got up off the bed. Edward helped Kayce lay back against the soft pillows and he approached his baby son. He grasped a pair of scissors and opened the jaws wide over the cord and he squeezed. It didn't even blemish the cord. He looked over at Carlisle with wide eyes and attempted to cut it once more. The scissors broke at the hinge and the razor sharp blades fell to the floor, pinging as they hit the linoleum. "Nurse Newton. Those scissors seem to be faulty; can you go get another pair from the autoclave?" Carlisle said in a hurry wanting her to leave the room. She nodded and left the room without a backward glance.

Edward took the cord in his hands and used his brute strength to rip it apart. Bella and Jake were both staring at this scene. Jacob held his daughter snugly in his large arms unsure of what to do to help. Edward pulled again and had begun to make the sounds you would hear from a weight lifter. All of his muscles seemed to have tensed up all at once. Emmett and Jasper both rushed to the door looking in. Edward bellowed once more and the cord tore apart, finally, with the sound of tearing fibers. Carlisle had finished sewing Bella up, moving on over to the adjacent bed. Esme took hold of the baby and Carlisle took over delivering the placenta and sewing Kayce up. Esme cleaned the baby and wrapped him in a blanket. She walked over to Kayce and handed the baby over.

"I don't want to drop him. Just stay close, Esme, okay? Hello, little one. We have waited so long for you to arrive." Kayce stroked the baby's hair with her fingers. Nurse Newton came back inside the room holding a pair of scissors and saw the newly detached baby in his mother's arms. She gaped and then turned back around giving herself and everyone inside a private moment. Kayce kissed her baby's tiny head. He had a full head of dark hair and blue eyes. Edward was in the corner of the room washing his hands. He dried off and went to see his son. He took this fragile being into his arms and he seemed so at home being there. All of his fear and doubt was erased from his mind as soon as they made eye contact. With the baby in his arms, he leaned in and kissed his wife on the lips. "Look at what we did," he whispered.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 – Unannounced Visitors**

Kayce had just finished feeding Baby Aidan; his little fingers were curled around her pinky finger tightly, his eyes shining brightly. He cooed in delight at his mother's smile as she spoke softly to him. Kayce was readying to burp him when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up to see Rose standing in her doorway in designer jeans and plain white t-shirt with a clean cloth draped over her right shoulder. She was grinning from ear to ear at her beautiful nephew. "May I?"

"Of course," Kayce responded. Rose strode over to where Kayce was sitting and scooped Aidan into her arms. Kayce had begun to fix her clothes to look more presentable after nursing him. She stood up and stretched out her arms. From holding Aidan for so long, she had that prickly insect feeling moving up and down her arms.

Rose placed him over her shoulder and started gently patting his back with her hand. "How's my little angel this afternoon?" Rose asked. Aidan readily answered by spitting up on the cloth and all over himself. Rose just smiled and spoke soothingly to him. "Well Aidan, it looks like Auntie Rose needs to give you a bath. We can't have you all wet and smelling bad." She kissed his tiny head and smoothed out his hair with her hand. Rose headed downstairs with Aidan cradled in her arms. Esme was already prepared with his baby bathtub in the kitchen sink and his baby shampoo out on the counter. Carlisle was standing next to Esme holding a hooded towel in his hands.

Kayce stood up, heading for Aidan's bedroom. Jasper had up and moved everything out of his office and set up shop in the basement so Aidan could have his own bedroom. It was decorated with a huge mural of a tree with green grass and Beatrix Potter characters mixed in, Esme painted it for him. It only took her one night to do. Kayce had gone to bed when Esme put the painter's cloth down on the floor and set up her supplies. The very next morning, the mural was completely finished. It was painted in beautiful pastel colors, looking like Aidan would reside in an enchanted forest. Kayce was so pleased with how his little room turned out. His crib was a round black iron canopy crib with iron work over the top that looked similar to a tree canopy. His bedding was all white eyelet lace. Edward and Jasper had replaced the floor with ash palm white wood. There was a dresser, changing table and armoire on the opposite end of the room, each filled with all of Aidan's necessary items. A skylight opened up to the heavens above so he could see the stars in the sky at night from his crib.

Aidan was very spoiled by his family, but nobody spoiled him more than Edward, he never wanted for anything. Edward became really good at anticipating his son's needs. He was even better than Kayce at deciphering the meaning behind his cries. Anytime he cried, Edward was up and walking with him, singing to him or changing him. Kayce checked his diaper status and his little clothes hamper, of course the hamper was empty. Since they came home with Aidan a month ago, she hasn't had to do any of his laundry. In fact, her schedule hasn't changed at all. The entire family takes turns to help care for him. Even that very morning, she woke to find Edward still in bed with her, his arm draped around her waist, cuddling her closely. His nose was buried in her long locks, inhaling her intoxicating smell. Aidan was quiet as can be. When the couple finally decided to get up, Kayce padded her way down to Aidan's bedroom. She found Alice and Jasper inside. Alice was rocking him with Jasper happily watching them and reading him a story.

Kayce headed downstairs. She peered out of the windows to see that the torrential rains had stopped and the only remnants of the storm were high winds blowing the tree branches, whipping them about. The entire family gathered around Aidan as he received his bath. He splashed his tiny hands in the water and he would try to feel it and gave a baby frown as his fingers grasped something so insubstantial. The good thing about Aidan being part vampire is his bathwater cooling down never seemed to bother him. Even if it was ice cold, he still would splash and play with a smile on his face. His skin was much cooler than Kayce's, but nothing like the rest of the family. Aidan can actually be touched by humans and they would never know he was half vampire.

"Edward Love, I have to run and pick up more diapers for Aidan," Kayce said. Emmett grinned and stroked his nephew's foot, waiting for him to curl his tiny toes and laugh. Kayce peeled herself away from the cutest thing in the world and grabbed her car keys and purse near the front door.

Alice was already at the door with her coat in her arms, "I'm going with you." She looked at Kayce shaking her head and staring at her wearing a short-sleeved blouse and a pair of slacks. "Aren't you getting your coat?"

"Actually, I left it in my car," Kayce said as she walked over to Edward and kissed him on his lips. She then leaned down and kissed Aidan's wet little fingers. "I love you. I'll be back soon." Kayce and Alice headed out into the gloominess, walking to her H3. The front lawn looked as if it were alive, waving and dancing in the high winds. Kayce opened the passenger door on the driver's side, setting her purse down on the seat quickly. She looked around, but her coat wasn't there. She walked around to the back and opened up the rear door. The only thing back there was an empty basket. "Alice, my spare blanket and coat aren't in the car. Did you take them out?"

"No. When was the last time you saw either one of them?" Alice asked. She peeled out of her own coat and gave it to Kayce to get warm from the blustery wind. Kayce put the icy jacket on and shivered. She crossed her arms and rubbed to create friction in order to get warm.

"I went to pick up that package and then shopped for Aidan at that little boutique in Port Angeles a few days ago," Kayce responded. "That was the day that you had so many things going on. You were watching the baby here at home and the guys were out meeting with the wolves about the missing person's problem."

"Oh that's right, we had that 'she mutt' go with you to run your errands and keep you safe," Alice said while slapping her forehead comically. "Oh well, if it has anything to do with that dog, it doesn't surprise me that I forgot."

"Well I surely didn't want Aidan to be unprotected," Kayce answered with a slight exasperated tone, but her eyes were kind. She knew how they all felt about the wolves, but it was their only option since Kayce wouldn't allow Aidan to be without Rose, Alice and Esme for love and protection. In the past few weeks, Alice had been getting visions about the missing persons, but her visions changed periodically, so much so, that she really had no idea what was going on. She was so very frustrated with her lack of accurate visions, that Kayce constantly saw Jasper reassuring her. Alice had begun to inspect the H3 more carefully. Kayce could see her nostrils flaring as she smelled the entire car, especially the door handles and then the basket, but she didn't pick up anything unusual, even with her keen sense of smell. "What is it Alice? Is something wrong?"

"No, I don't know. It has been too many days for the scent to last, especially since it has been raining so hard and that dog's smell permeated the whole interior, further tainting any evidence that might have been there. You should have made her ride on the rack on top to keep the interior fresh." Alice smirked and then changed the subject. "Get in; you'll freeze in this bitter wind." Kayce tried not to laugh at Leah's expense, but Alice made it difficult not to.

They both hopped into the H3 and drove off. Kayce was enjoying the ride, looking around at all of the greenery that somehow brightened the steely gray skies. "Alice, when do you think Aidan will show any type of vampire attributes?" Kayce patiently waited, but Alice never answered her. She kept her eye on the rearview mirror the entire drive into town. Kayce waved her hand across Alice's face, but she never even looked her way. Alice just stared blankly at the rearview mirror. A couple of times, Alice switched lanes, fishtailing, hydroplaning across the damp asphalt, never answering Kayce's nervous laughter that filled the air. She had a bad habit of laughing when she was terribly nervous or frightened.

Alice pulled into the local market and parked right in front next to the automatic doors. Her eyes were still glued to the rearview mirror. Kayce opened the car door, placing her right leg out onto the running board as she picked up her purse. Alice physically turned around in her seat and eyed a sports car that had just pulled into the lot. "Get your leg back in the car and close the door," Alice said sharply.

Kayce looked to her sister worried, but did as she was told. Alice's hand was a blur as she shifted the car into reverse, subsequently jamming her foot onto the gas pedal, turning the wheel. Kayce hadn't even closed the car door yet. With the force of Alice's turn in the lot, the door swung closed of its own volition. They peeled out of the parking lot, smoking the tires, heading to the freeway entrance a couple of blocks away. She sped through the red light, narrowly missing a semi that was crossing in front of them on his green light. Kayce threw her hand on the dash board to stabilize herself and the other hand in front of her eyes. "Alice what's wrong? Are you trying to kill us?"

"It's nothing, I just wanted to take you to a store that has more selection," she said in her bubbly voice, but it came out a little tense, giving away Alice's worry.

"Alice, I know something is up, you need to tell me what is going on," Kayce demanded. She breathed in through her nose sharply and rolled her eyes when Alice didn't immediately respond. Alice kept her eyes on the rearview mirror, never looking at the damp highway unfolding ahead.

"I think we are being followed. Not sure by who yet, but I intend to find out," Alice mumbled. She turned the wheel once more, skidding into the right hand lane, passing a slow moving mini-van, and then sped back into the fast lane.

Kayce turned her body around as best she could, but she isn't a contortionist by any means, she couldn't see anything that looked out of the ordinary. "I don't see anything Alice."

"The car is a sapphire blue sports car about six cars back," Alice said, as she switched lanes, entering the carpool lane. Kayce noticed Alice look away from the mirror and check the sign for the upcoming off ramp about a mile and a half ahead. She took it at the very last second, kicking up loose gravel from their tires. She heard horns blaring from more angry drivers.

They sped down the lonely road, which was an alternate route to Port Angeles. Kayce soon saw the sapphire blue car following behind them. They drove for a good 15 minutes, never seeing another soul on the road. Alice finally pulled over on the shoulder, hopping out of the H3.

"Grab your phone. If anything happens, drive off heading toward Port Angeles and call Edward. Tell him which off ramp you took." Alice's words came out sounding grim and haunting to her ears. Kayce agreed by nodding and trying to swallow the lump that made its way into her throat. She maneuvered herself clumsily over the gear shift and managed to bash her knee cap into the steering wheel. Eventually, she was sitting in the driver's seat, massaging the pain away. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out who these people are. She held her phone in her sweaty palm, waiting to see if anything bad would come to pass. She watched Alice approach the blue car gracefully, almost floating on air. Two females stepped out, but never left the safety of their open car doors.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Alice demanded, scrutinizing the women. Kayce could see that she placed her hands on her tiny hips and waited for an explanation, not a good sign, if they only knew who they were dealing with.

Alice had begun sizing them up. The oldest looked to be about 25 and the younger around 19. They both were blond beauties and groomed very well. They had expensive taste in clothing designers, not your typical young people. The younger of the two was a vampire. The oldest was human. The vampire had onyx eyes, so that didn't tell Alice anything about her diet. The human's eyes were a beautiful aqua color. It was almost like looking at the Caribbean ocean. "We aren't here to hurt you. We are here for Kayce. May we speak to her?" the oldest of the two women said, while craning her neck to get a visual of Kayce.

Alice's eyes glazed over momentarily, staring off into the distance. Alice suddenly smiled at the two women and she turned around, approaching the H3. Alice opened the door with a huge grin on her face. "Kayce, I think these women are people you should meet."

Kayce hopped out of her H3 confused. She entwined her arm with Alice's as a safety measure and apprehensively walked toward the blue sports car. The 25-year-old approached slowly, extending her hand. "Kayce Cullen it is an honor to meet you." Kayce was utterly confused. How did this woman know her name? She had no idea who these women were or what they wanted, but she trusted Alice and her judgment, so if they were alright with Alice, they would be alright with her. "Let me introduce ourselves, I am Melissa Phayre and this is Fiona Westmoreland. Kayce blinked and Fiona was right there in front of her holding her hand out to shake. She had icy skin just like her family and she smelled the same, too. It was familiar to her and strangely comforting, though she was still afraid. She somehow relaxed a little with that knowledge. Melissa held out her hand to shake, as well. "Kayce, we know about you because we know about all the incubi and their families."

Kayce looked dumbfounded and turned her head away when the wind kicked some dust and pine needles into her face. Kayce battled with her unruly hair and managed to pull it behind her ear. She never expected to hear those words from anyone, she felt as if she were kicked in the gut. When she turned back around, she waited for someone to tell her she was on some reality show and was the butt of some joke. "I don't know what you are talking about!" Kayce responded innocently, batting her eyelashes uncontrollably. She proceeded to bite her lip unconsciously waiting for the women to respond.

The two strange women looked at her and just smiled kindly hoping that she will open up with a little bit of kindness. Kayce cocked an eyebrow when Fiona folded her arms across her chest. "Seriously, I have no idea what you are talking about. It is obvious that you and I..." Kayce pointed at Melissa. "Know about vampires, but incubi? Come on that's utterly ridiculous."

Melissa has begun to stare at Kayce's chest. Her breasts were becoming engorged, but only slightly. "You are a nursing mother, yes?" Embarrassed, Kayce pulled Alice's coat over her chest a little more tightly and zipped it up. "Trust me, I know. I have a child of my own and she is very special."

Kayce couldn't believe just what she was hearing. "This is absurd." Kayce turned on her heel and walked away to the car, splashing through the puddles that were settled in the low spots on the road. Alice still stood with the two women, speaking quietly. Kayce locked the doors and waited a moment, her eyes on the rearview mirror, waiting for Alice to return to the car. She had been so impatient; she pulled out onto the road and turned around to get back onto the main highway. Kayce drove up to the group of women and she waved for Alice to get in the car. Alice looked reluctant to get in, so Kayce hastily drove off.

She sped the entire way home; she needed to see Edward and to make sure Aidan was safe and sound. Her mind kept up the mantra of "keep Aidan safe." Halfway into the Forks city limits, a police cruiser had begun following her. She swerved in and out of the lanes of traffic, ignoring the lights that had begun flashing, trying to expedite her ride home. By the time she made it onto her street, the cruiser had both lights and siren on, attempting to pull her over. She only stopped right before the entrance of the driveway, but Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were standing in the road waiting with concerned looks on their faces.

Chief Swan got out of the cruiser and he approached Kayce's H3. He looked furious and amused all at the same time. She had been breathing hard and lay her head down on the steering wheel, attempting to catch her breath and gain a little perspective. She listened to Chief Swan read her the riot act about public safety and then waited while he wrote her a humongous ticket. "Kayce, you know how much I like you, please just drive safely, especially since you have that little one now. I don't want to have to give you another ticket or put you in jail."

"Yes sir," Kayce said. He waved and drove away as Edward yanked the door open, pulling her out of the car. He cradled her in his arms tenderly and when he pulled away his eyes flared in anger, not with her, but with the situation.

"Kayce, what were you thinking driving like that? Where is Alice?" He brushed a lock of her hair away from her lashes. Kayce threw herself at Edward and relished being in his steel-like embrace.

"We all have to talk and definitely not out here," Kayce said frantically, looking for any onlookers. Edward scooped her up in his arms, running with her into the house. Everything looked like a green blur as he ran. Inside the house, he set her down on her feet and she ran to baby Aidan, picking him up and kissing him, feeling his hair and baby soft skin. She spoke sweetly to him for a few moments and then drew her attention back to everyone around her. Rose sat on the sofa, curling her legs up giving Kayce her full attention.

"Alice and I were being followed." Jasper stood up and disappeared, the front door ajar, swinging back, hitting the wall. A large door knob shaped hole was left in the plaster.

"Go ahead Kayce, please continue," Esme said as she closed the front door with a frown inspecting the damage that she would have to fix.

"Two women in a blue sports car followed us to the store. Alice decided to hit the freeway in order to lose them. When we couldn't shake them, we pulled off on a deserted alternate route and stopped on the shoulder. The two women pulled over, as well and got out. One was a vampire and the other a human. Alice approached them to find out what they wanted and then she came back to me telling me to get out of the car...and I did."

"Kayce, is Alice still with those women?" Edward asked. Kayce nodded, wiping a tear that had dropped down onto her cheek. Even though she gave birth, she found herself to still be very emotional and she couldn't hold back her fear.

"They said there were there to meet me and told me that they know about our family and incubi." Kayce searched her husband's eyes for a strength that only he possesses, that he gives to her when she is frightened. "I told them I had no idea what they were talking about. I got in my car and waited for Alice, but when she didn't come with me right away, I drove off and headed straight home. I wasn't sure if there were others already here at the house."

"Incubi? That is quite interesting indeed," Carlisle said, as he paced the floor in deep thought. He sometimes did very human things without acknowledging that he was doing them. Kayce cuddled Aidan closely. She was patting his tiny back; he was so soft and smelled so sweet. Just those tiny moments allowed Kayce to escape all of the stress that she felt.

"How do you think those women knew about our family?" Emmett asked. Kayce's cheek rested on Aidan's head and she opened her mouth to speak when Edward suddenly blocked Kayce's body with his own. "We are about to find out," he growled. Alice and Jasper entered through the front door holding hands with the same two women in tow. They looked around the house, but only for a moment, they weren't impressed as most people usually were. Their home seemed normal to them, like they must be used to living civilly in a home. They spotted Edward blocking Kayce and each one smiled. Their smiles were genuine and warm, not at all calculating. Neither made a move to get any closer to frighten Kayce.

"You must be Edward. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Melissa Phayre and this is Fiona Westmoreland."

Carlisle smiled, "Your last names are very old Celtic names."

"Yes, that's right. I was actually born in 1801 when Ireland first became part of the United Kingdom," Fiona said. Melissa is mated with another old vampire. Waiting for reaction, both women regarded the rest of the household. The only thing that impressed them was the amount of loyalty they showed Kayce and her half-human child.

Carlisle stood up and offered the two women a seat, "Welcome to our home. Please, sit down." The women obliged and sat down on the large leather sofa, making themselves comfortable. Rose stood up and walked over to stand with Emmett. "Can we get you anything?" he asked Melissa.

"No, thank you for offering." Melissa's smile widened and she looked Edward directly in the eyes. "We came to speak to you about your son. We are here to offer our support and to help you in any way we can." She saw the skepticism enter everyone's eyes and didn't flinch when she saw angry glares coming from Rose and Edward. Their eyes seared with anger, both with a similar fire that can be quite scary at times.

Edward had been carrying on a conversation with Alice and he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. He already knew why these women were there because their thoughts were open to him. He wanted to hear verbal confirmation from them.

Melissa kept on speaking, "There is a small, but growing group of us out there in the world. We all know about each other and try to stay off the radar, much like the Volturi, we don't want any scrutiny from the humans or from the Volturi themselves. Incubi are very special. They don't want to be eradicated or used as tools for procreation." Baby Aidan cooed in his mother's arms and Melissa drew her attention to the beautiful baby. "He's so gorgeous. I can't wait to see him when he gets a little older..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Rose flew over to Melissa, knocking over the coffee table in the process and stood in front of her. She looked ready to gouge her eyes out. Her face was livid with rage; she was like the proverbial angry mother bear protecting her cubs. Fiona stood up and looked directly into Rose's eyes, not backing down from the intimidating vampire. "You need to calm down. Nobody is going to hurt anyone," she stressed pointedly. Rose actually did as she was told and calmed down. Her breathing slowed and her face relaxed and she actually smiled. Rose absently walked over to Emmett and grabbed his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder. Kayce was surprised with what she saw. Fiona has ability similar to Jasper's, though it looks like Fiona has to look you in the eye and give a verbal command for her ability to work.

"I'm going to put Aidan down for his nap," Kayce said somewhat protectively. She stood up and walked to the staircase. Kayce looked back at the group of people gathered in the living room before ascending the staircase. Aidan fell asleep the moment he lay in his crib. The room was darkened and peaceful. She stood at his crib and listened to his soft breathing pattern. Kayce then turned on her heel and walked quietly out the door, knowing full well that her family could hear a pin drop a football field away, so if anything happened, they would know. She walked back down stairs and it seemed that the tension in the air had diminished somewhat and the coffee table had been righted.

Edward had taken Kayce's chair and when she approached, he pulled her down on his lap. He stroked her arm with his long fingers, soothing her frazzled nerves. She finally relaxed into his embrace and listened to the conversation.

"So you are a mother to a half-human, half-vampire child?" Edward asked pointedly to Melissa.

"Yes I am. My daughter is like your son," she answered. "She is 2 years old and showing she has a mind of her own," she laughed. "Just wait for the terrible 2s all vamped up." Everyone in the room bubbled with laughter.

"If you don't mind, how did you find us or even know about my being an incubus?" Edward asked as politely as he could muster.

"One of our family members has the ability to sense and recognize other incubi. We watch and keep track of those who do have a child," Fiona said. Her eyes swept through the entire room pausing on each person and then back to Edward. "There are some who never found a mate or had a child." Before anyone could ask, Fiona resumed her train of thought. "Some of those incubi without a family know about our existence and there are others who have no idea that they could even have a family. The ones who have no idea lead a nomadic lifestyle and prey on humans for food. We can't allow our human family members to be jeopardized, so we leave them alone."

"I still don't understand. We want to live off the radar, live a relatively quiet life unnoticed. Why even come to us?" Kayce asked.

Fiona leaned forward, getting closer to Kayce, her ebony eyes boring into her. "You had a visit by the Volturi..." Kayce's shifted in Edward's lap uncomfortably. "Somehow I doubt that they will let you lead that quiet life you just mentioned."

"How did you know?"

"We know a lot about everything," Fiona responded. She had a wicked gleam in her eye. "As you know..." she pointed to Edward and Alice. "There are some vampires who have abilities and then some with no extra ability at all. Some of the incubi are the same way. There is one among our family, if you will, who contacted my mate and told him she knows about Aro arriving in the United States."

"Is that vampire a seer?" Kayce asked.

"No, nothing like that, she lives in Italy and works for the Volturi, a spy technically. She had heard of the plan for Aro to come to the United States in order to find his latest obsession, you, Kayce. He is coming back, yes?"

"Yes, when Aidan is older. He wanted to see that he is a normal child and not one of the immortal children. Other than that, I have no idea what he wants, although I assume he wants Edward, Alice and I to go back to Italy with him," Kayce said. Edward kissed the top of her head and he cradled her closer to him.

"That's why we are here to offer our support. We can't let any one of our special children be taken by the Volturi. She stared sorrowfully at Edward. "You yourselves have already seen first hand why that is. You have seen what they would do with our incubi and as such, I am sure you can only imagine all too well what they would do with our children." She paused, eyeing Alice and Edward with sincerity. "I apologize that we were unable to help you when they took you both. We did not find out until it was too late and at that point the risk was too great." She glanced at Kayce. "And we lacked the proper talents to help. No one has ever done what you have accomplished. Escaping Volterra is no easy feat." Edward nodded in acknowledgment and Kayce blushed. Fiona continued, back to business at hand. "We had to introduce ourselves and create an alliance with you. We have heard about the missing persons cases here in this area and with it being so close to you; we thought we should come to you. None of us believe the Volturi are involved, but anything is possible." She rummaged through her bag that she carried, pulling out a list of contacts. "These are all people you can trust. We are all located all over the world. It seems like we are headed into turbulent times."

Both women stood up, prompting Kayce to stand as well. They held their hands out to shake and Kayce obliged. They shook hands with everyone and promised to keep in touch and to come back soon for a visit with their husbands.

Carlisle escorted both women to the front door. He offered them a warm smile just as they were walking through the threshold. Kayce approached cautiously. "Oh, before you leave, may I have my coat and blanket back?"

Melissa stopped, stepping back inside and looked and her with confusion behind her eyes. "What coat and blanket?" Kayce's head whipped around and she stared at Alice in utter shock.

"You didn't take my coat and blanket from my Hummer?"

"No, we would never steal," Fiona said with a hurt tone to her voice. At that very moment, Fiona hissed and jumped in front of Kayce and Melissa, guarding them. Every vampire in the house became agitated and cautious. Esme and Rose disappeared upstairs to be with Aidan, while the others stood in the living room.

"Its okay, Jacob Black is approaching about a quarter of a mile away. He has company with him," Edward said, breathing a sigh of relief. "He's angry, though not toward us." Edward walked out onto the front porch and waited for the wolves to arrive. Three bronze skinned males emerged from the thicket of trees, each only wearing cut-offs. When Jake saw Edward, he waved. Kayce stepped around Fiona, who was crouched down in a predatory stance and greeted Jake with a hug when he approached the front porch. "Jake, it is so good to see you," she said. Kayce was genuinely happy to see him. Fiona and Melissa relaxed somewhat when they saw that their hosts had recognized the shape shifters. They both looked utterly confused.

"It's good to see you too, Kayce." Jake's companions, Quil and Embry, nodded to her, but never offered a friendly smile or a handshake. Both men had their eyes darting around, looking for some sort of vampire ambush. Every sound that emanated from movement of the leaves on the trees and whipping of the blades of grass made them inspect the noise carefully.

Fiona and Melissa took this opportunity to leave. "Edward, we will call you and make arrangements for another meeting. It was a pleasure to meet all of you." They waved and cautiously skirted around the strange new arrivals. Edward waved in return. His attention was quickly placed back on the Quileutes after the women got into their car.

Edward was standing there reading their thoughts and he wasn't too happy with all that he heard. In fact, he had begun to inspect the periphery of the yard, too. "There's more trouble with vampires and you killed one," Edward said aloud, turning to look at his family members who were out on the porch. Edward walked forward and stood nose-to-nose with Jake. His body tensed up with this newfound knowledge and the close proximity of the shape shifter. Jake frowned and then both men wrinkled up their noses at one another.

"Stop reading my mind, I can't stand that," Jake said aloud, looking slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Jake, what can we do for you?" Edward asked with an intense look in his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest waiting for a verbal answer.

"You're right. We did kill one. He was strong, stronger than most that we face. It took nearly all of us to take him down. A few of us were hurt, but they'll be alright. It'll take a few days for them to completely heal."

"Glad to hear, but why come all the way here in order to tell me, you could have called or told me at our next meeting," Edward responded.

"We are here because of this!" Jake said, looking grim. He was holding out a scrap of cloth that matched Kayce's missing coat. "It was on the blood sucker we killed and the kill wasn't too far from here. We chased him almost through the treaty line and he was headed this way. The scrap smells like Kayce."

Edward turned to Alice looking at her questioningly. "Edward, I swear I never saw anything, the wolves must be a part of why I'm not getting any visions of who's doing this, but they keep changing their minds, too." Edward regarded her inability to see clearly with an angry frown.

Jasper approached and took the scrap of cloth out of Edward's hands. He inspected the tiny details of the individual fibers and then turned and gazed knowingly at Alice. "The vampire you fought, was he exceptionally crazed? Were his eyes crimson, even more so than any others you have encountered?"

Jake nodded his response and then smirked. "Don't worry on our account, we can handle it. It was actually quite entertaining seeing him that riled up."

"Don't worry, I wasn't worried about you," Jasper snapped. During this exchange, nobody noticed Alice staring off into space for a brief moment.

"A decision has been made," Alice said looking worried. She looked at Jake and then Jasper. "The others that were aligned with the newborn, the one that Jake killed, they are coming here. They have not heard back from him and are coming here to investigate and to hit their target. I saw Kayce's shredded coat in his hands."

The Quileutes were all standing on the front porch looking excited and anxious. "How many are there?" Jake asked.

Alice regarded Jake and said, "About 41, but their numbers are dwindling."

"Let's meet up for a...strategic meeting. As you already found out from your encounter, you will need some instruction," Jasper said. Jake, Quil and Embry all smirked, but tried not to disrespect Jasper.

"Where do you want to meet?" Jacob asked. His companions all looked jumpy and untrusting, yet excited. They both looked like they may take flight. If the situation weren't so serious, it would be humorous.

"About 10 miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station," Jasper offered. "Come at it from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in."

"We'll be there." Jake, Quil and Embry all turned to leave to prepare for their meeting later on that night. The rest of the Cullens all went back inside, discussing the specifics of the meeting that is fast approaching.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 – Edification Of The Pack**

Kayce sat in the field with the biting wind beginning to dwindle. Still, it bit at her skin painfully at times, but it also gave her the feeling of being alive, awakening her to her surroundings. It was really dark out, the kind of darkness that seems to be all encompassing, swallowing everything whole. The trees seemed to be reaching out to her, attempting to snatch her up in its grasp, thus creating a more ominous feeling than she already felt deep down in her bones.

She sat in the grass in quiet reflection. Edward, of course, hovered fairly close by, always glancing her way and then his eyes would dart around the forest expectantly. He knew full well that she was a strong woman, yet he kept waiting for her to breakdown. The rest of family, minus Rose, were all stretching out their limbs and behaving as if they were readying to run a marathon. Rose offered to watch over Aidan at home; apparently hanging out in a field with a bunch of smelly dogs wasn't all that appealing to her.

The open field where they were waiting for the wolves was the exact place that they had played baseball years before. Kayce remembered how James, Laurent and Victoria had arrived, wild appearing with an almost crazed look behind their eyes, yet they were curious with the game that was being played. Upon remembering the nomadic vampires, the ones that escaped unscathed, Kayce slapped her forehead, "I can't believe how naive I have been...stupid really."

Edward quickly approached and squatted down in front of her to gaze into her eyes. "What's wrong, Love?" He took her hand and squeezed it tenderly.

"Don't you see, its Victoria...!" Kayce shook her head, unable to get over her inexcusable ignorance. "I've been so involved with my own life, worrying about the Volturi after having Aidan I completely forgot that she was still out there." Kayce fisted her right hand and pounded the grass in frustration while standing upright. "In the book series, after you left Bella, you followed Victoria to Texas. Don't you find it to be too much of a coincidence that Texas is where Jasper was involved with that newborn army? I think she followed that part of the timeline in the book series and actually went to Texas. She must have somehow heard of the newborns while there. All of the disappearances, the murders...it all makes sense now." She kept waving her hands around as she spoke, giving off a more dramatic appearance.

Jasper approached, nodding at Kayce, taking her words seriously. "That is entirely plausible and that worries me," he said. "But, that is what we are here for, to train and win this upcoming battle." Kayce smiled at her brother and just watched their preparation, feeling a little more at ease.

Kayce had noticed that Alice stood off to herself, looking less exuberant than she did earlier. Alice's body was folded in on itself, closed off as if protecting herself. "Alice, are you okay?" Everyone turned to look at her, but Edward just chuckled under his breath.

"I'm fine. The werewolves are coming. Now I'm totally blind. It sucks," Alice pouted, kicking her feet.

Jasper approached Alice and patted her back sweetly. "Everything will be okay." Alice truly smiled at him and grabbed the lapels of his coat, bringing him down to her level, kissing him passionately.

"Get a room guys," Emmett boomed out.

When they both broke apart from the kiss, Alice stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just jealous cause Rose isn't here for you to make out with," she said snarkily.

"When will our guests be arriving?" Carlisle asked Edward, ignoring the exchange between the others.

Edward turned toward the west and settled his gaze there. "About a minute and a half. All but Jacob has transformed into a wolf."

"You were right, Love, they do have more numbers than we had anticipated." The family gathered around and formed a protective line around Kayce, more on instinct than actual fear of her being attacked.

Emmett, who was at the front of the line cursed. "Damn. Have you ever seen anything like this?"

Kayce peeked around Esme's elbow and only saw darkness. She tried to open her eyes as wide as they would go, but still didn't see anything. "I can't see anything." She heard the sound of a crunching leaves and snapping of twigs before her eyes made out any kind of shape. Her eyes grew very large when she saw only eyes, pairs and pairs of eyes that scrutinized the vampires in the field.

"Welcome," Carlisle said in greeting. Jacob stepped out from behind the wolves and he smiled. They both reached out to shake hands, but then quickly decided upon a courteous nod. The night was cool enough that when the wolves breathed, steam billowed out of their nostrils upon exhalation. Something about that reminded Kayce of a bull readying to charge.

"Thank you," Jacob responded in a down to business tone of voice. "We will watch and listen and will try to maintain a sense of self-control."

"That is more than agreeable," Carlisle answered. "My son Jasper..." he gestured to Jasper who was tensed and ready. "Has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight and how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

Jacob raised an eyebrow and regarded his brothers who all stood flanking him. "Are they that different from all of you?"

"They are very new to this life, merely months old, much like children. They have no strategy or skills, merely unimaginable strength, as you well know," Jasper responded.

"They are a group of about 40, give or take, but their numbers may go down. The newborns fight amongst themselves. So that leaves around 20 for us and 20 for all of you," Edward responded.

Jacob's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Low rumbles coming from the wolves seemed to sound like a form of excitement.

Just as Edward was going to get down to business and continue their discussion, he paused and sighed. "Uh...you have company...your wife," Edward said, looking to Jacob and nodding off toward the trees just west of where they stood. He turned his head with his nostrils flaring. A feminine appearing shadow came out of nowhere. Jacob retreated from his position as leader and walked toward the tree line. In Jacob's absence, the big black wolf moved to the head of the pack, regarding the Cullens cautiously.

"Bella come on out." Kayce strained to hear Bella and eventually could hear faint curses and then mumbling out in the distance. Kayce was so used to not hearing the vampires when they walk, the sounds Bella made sounded like a herd of animals in a stampede, barreling their way through the forest. It sounded as if she tripped a couple of times, falling on her face.

Kayce could make out Jacob taking Bella's hand and assisting her to where the others were standing. "Jacob, it's bad enough that there are vampires coming through the area nonstop, but now you are working with them? Your stupid, eager brothers are going to get themselves killed and take you with them. They are like over-muscled children and they act like this is a game," she said in a worried, aggravated tone. "What can I say to get you to come home with me right now? I...love you and don't want anything bad to happen."

Jacob took her hand and kissed it, "I'm so happy that you are worrying about me. But this is what we do. We are here to learn. I'd rather you stay and I will take you home later. I don't want you wandering around the forest alone." He gestured for Bella to join Kayce where she stood. Bella regarded Kayce with a curt nod. Jacob returned to stand with his pack and continued as if he weren't interrupted. "We are willing to take more than our share."

Jasper smiled at their eagerness to take on so many newborns, a potentially fatal mistake. He had respect for that. "When and how will the blood suckers arrive?" Jacob asked. He sheepishly shrugged his shoulders, "No offense."

"None taken," Carlisle answered. "They will come across the mountains in four days in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Okay, are you ready?" Jacob gestured. The vampires all stood facing west. Jacob sat down Indian style and the wolves all lay down in the long grass with him, all facing east. Bella and Kayce both sat down on the grass facing south, between both camps, each with a look of concern written on their faces.

Jasper approached the center of the empty field between the vampires and the wolves. He turned his back to the wolves, clearly trusting his family to keep him from being attacked. Only Alice and Edward noticed him swallow a lump in his throat. "The first thing you need to remember, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That is all they will be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep in constant motion, they'll be too confused to respond effectively, Emmett?"

Emmett stepped forward and both men circled each other. Jasper grinned wickedly and pulled his hand up to wave his brother to begin his attack. "I promise to be gentle, brother."

Jasper ignored his brother's jab and kept going with his tutorial. "Emmett is a physical being, he relies more on his strength than the rest of us. He will come at me in a straightforward attack. The newborns will all have this same approach."

Emmett paused before he waged his attack. He roared as he thundered forward toward Jasper. When he reached the spot where Jasper had been standing, Jasper was gone, waving at him from the south end of the field. Jasper moved again, looking like a wraith, there one moment and gone the next. Emmett grasped at Jasper one last time, but he came up empty-handed. Jasper grabbed him from behind, knocking him off balance, Jasper's teeth an inch from his throat.

Emmett cussed up a storm of profanities. The wolves all seemed to be enjoying themselves, almost as if they were watching an exciting television show. Bella only held her breath as she watched in utter horror. The rest of the Cullens all leaned forward, eagerly watching and learning themselves.

Emmett looked ready to pounce on Jasper once more, but Edward stopped him. "Emmett, just wait a moment." Edward pointed to Jasper who nodded and then turned to Alice, waving her over to him. Kayce swallowed hard and waited to see Alice go up against Jasper.

Jasper crouched down slowly, baring his teeth, a snarl ripping up from his diaphragm and out through his lips. Alice merely smiled at her mate and then she closed her eyes. Jasper circled her like a lion, waiting for the opportune time to spring on her. "Oh my God, what is she doing?" Bella shrieked. Her voice echoed around the field loudly. Edward turned his gaze to her and motioned for her to quiet down.

Jasper leaped and landed near Alice's left side, reaching for her, but coming up empty-handed. Alice appeared still as stone. Jasper grinned wickedly and he pounced again. All Alice did was shift her stance a bit. Both human females scrutinized Alice more carefully, not really seeing any action at all. This time they saw Alice moving gracefully, her eyes still closed tightly, the brilliance of her skin helped Kayce notice her eye lashes fanned out on the top of her cheeks. She moved at the exact moment that Jasper hurled himself at her, landing in the same spot she had been just moments before. Everything Alice did was subtle and innocuous. Alice looked like she was dancing in the ballet. She twirled and glided around the field, always dodging. After a little while, she would giggle as Jasper missed her yet again. Suddenly, she pivoted and perched upon Jasper's back, her lips on his neck.

"Gotcha, Jasper, my Love." Kayce turned and looked at Jacob, but this time he seemed more attentive than he was before. He must have thought that Alice was an easy target, being so little and she surprised him.

Edward stood up for his shot at Jasper. His eyes glittered with jubilation. They both preyed on each other, equal enemies sizing up their opponent. It seemed to take forever for both men to finally attack, but when they did, they both became very frightening to watch. Jasper attacked in ways that Edward was not used to, so his face showed the slightest bit of frustration that only Kayce and his family would recognize. Jasper flew at Edward from his left side, his weaker side, always pivoting and charging once more from a separate direction. Edward would hear Jasper change his mind at the last moment and step out of the way. They were blurs as they moved about the field.

Edward's speed did not keep him from Jasper's fingers. At once, Jasper bounded on Edward, snarling and clawing at him. Within half a second, he was holding Edward's jacket in his fingers. Edward was too fast to really be caught, but it was so close that Kayce gasped and Bella screamed out, "No, don't hurt him!"

Carlisle cleared his throat and was approaching his sons. It took them a moment to recognize that Carlisle was there to call their fight a draw. Edward smiled and ran over to Kayce and sat down next to her. He took her sweaty hand into his, attempting to soothe her. "Did we make you nervous, Love?" She nodded, her voice lost to her.

They all watched Carlisle and Esme now fighting each other, "You see what she is doing here?" Jasper called out. Jasper waved Carlisle to attack once more. "Concentrate on their sides. Never forget where their main target will be and maneuver accordingly." Esme was caught up in Carlisle's arms when he attacked from the side, taking her off guard, his razor-sharp teeth positioned on her throat, his hand gripping her hair, tilting her head back. Kayce was in shock at this display, but they both laughed at one another, lightening the mood.

Jacob stood up and spoke as the leader of the pack, "I want to give it a go, as long as you keep your teeth to yourselves."

Jasper smiled and waved him forward. Carlisle and Esme left the field quickly, giving both men room for their brawl. Jacob walked out onto the field and stood in a fighting stance. His arms were up, ready to block his face and neck area. He bounced on the balls of his feet like a boxer. His eyes never left Jasper. Even in human form, he was better able to see Jasper's lightning fast movements than Kayce and Bella were.

"You ready? I'm going to come at you, be prepared." Jasper charged head-on into Jacob like a runaway train. Jacob, anticipating Jasper's action, nose-dived to the ground and rolled out of the way. He bounded back up and managed to clip Jasper's shoulder and knock him off balance, but only that. They both growled and stalked each other. With Jacob in his human form, he was more cautious with this fight than he would have as the wolf, only then, he was fearless. Jasper flew in the air coming at Jacob from overhead, tackling him. The air was knocked out of Jacob's lungs. Jasper's teeth were hovering over his neck about three inches above his jugular vein. Jacob burst out laughing and Jasper stood up gracefully. He held his hand out for Jacob to take. The super-heated hand of Jacob met the icy grip of Jasper's hand. Each had a genuine smile for the other for a split second and then it was business as usual. Jacob slipped away, heading back to his pack.

Sam, the black wolf, stood up and approached the field. Emmett, eager to fight again, headed to the center of the field. Jasper stood off to the side and eagerly watched. Emmett crouched down low, surveying his prey. The wolf circled Emmett slowly, his hackles standing on end. Emmett curled and uncurled his fingers, appearing as if he were readying himself to type on keyboard. A sly smile spread across his lips. Emmett implemented Jasper's style of fighting and he would attack from the side. He leapt onto the wolf's back, riding him as if he were a horse. Sam bucked and kicked trying to get Emmett off of him. Emmett looked as if he were a cowboy in a rodeo. "Yee haw!" he screamed out. Both the wolf and vampire were nothing but a blur as they bucked around on the field, kicking up clods of grass and dirt. Angry growls emanated from the wolf, rumbling through his chest. Emmett could feel the vibration on his thighs, as he held tightly to the wolf. Finally, Emmett leapt up and back-flipped off of Sam's back, landing on his feet spectacularly like a ninja.

Bella's mouth hung open as she watched how graceful Emmett was in comparison to her expectations caused by his burly body habitus. "Amazing," she said. Kayce smiled from her reaction, but never took her eyes away from her big brother and his opponent. She didn't feel so scared of the wolves like she had been with Scott. He looked so different, not completely making that change; he was all awkward, painful looking angles and stood upright like a man, but had a feral, animalistic, frightening quality to his eyes.

Emmett barreled down on Sam and tackled him, both going down hard. A yelp escaped Sam's lips as his head hit a large rock. For just a moment, the other vampires could see his tongue loll out of his mouth. He was out, for how long was anyone's guess. Emmett's eyes grew large and a feeling of sorrow washed over him. His intention was to have fun with his prey, not to injure the wolf and cause bad relations with the rest of them, since the wolves were their only chance at defeating the coming army. The wolf sucked in a deep breath and groaned a bit, struggling to get up from under Emmett's granite-like weight. Emmett hoisted himself up off the wolf and walked away mumbling his apologies.

As the night waned and daybreak was ever looming, it became easier for Kayce to see the fights with the other wolves and her family members. She stood up and said, "My turn."

"Absolutely not!" Edward said. He was standing up now and maneuvered himself right up in her face. His eyes were pleading with her. He was fearful for her. "Kayce, you are my everything, my only reason for being. I won't allow you to do this."

"Edward, I have my gift. They need to see it, especially if I do disappear in front of them or take one of them with me during the fight. I'll be fine." She had a determined look on her face, one that Edward knew she wouldn't give up on. She was like a dog with a bone in that way. She walked out into the middle of the field and Alice stood up heading right for her with a smile on her face.

Jacob stood up and hurried over to the two women. "I can't let you go up against a human. What if she gets hurt or killed or you can't control yourself and feed off of her?"

Alice closed her eyes and quickly opened them, gazing at the man-wolf in front of her. To the naked eye, it would appear that she had blinked only once, but her vision showed her quite a bit of information in that split second. Jacob placed a hand on each of their shoulders wanting answers, trying to keep them apart, to block any type of confrontation or brawl. Deep down in his gut he felt that Kayce could die at the hands of her family member.

Jasper was now in the middle of the field growling at him. He hunched his body a bit and tensed, ready to pounce. "Keep touching them and lose your hands, Mongrel!"

"I'm ignoring you, Leech! This has nothing to do with you." The rest of the wolf pack all stood with their hackles up, creeping slowly toward the two the vampires in the field. "Answer my question, psychic."

Alice grinned devilishly, "Everything will be alright. Kayce will not be harmed by_ any of us_." The way Alice said that was pointed and meant that the wolves wouldn't hurt Kayce either.

"After this, just you and me, Freak," Jacob said pointing to Jasper.

"Anytime, Mutt!" he responded.

Both men left the center of the field and watched. Jasper appeared exuberant and Jacob looked like he would be sick to his stomach. "Kayce, are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked once more.

She nodded and readied for Alice's onslaught. Kayce felt more than used her sight. Her senses were heightened. As soon as she felt gooseflesh erupt on her arms due to Alice's nearness, she concentrated on getting away. She disappeared. Alice stood on the spot where Kayce had been standing, her arms wrapped around nothing. Jacob and the others all looked around the field, but saw absolutely nothing.

Kayce was sitting high up in a tree, swinging her legs back and forth. "Hey, I'm up here," she called out. Jacob tilted his head back and looked confused and worried. He knows she isn't a vampire. Vampires are easy territory. The ones who kill people need to be eradicated. The Cullens aren't ideal bed fellows, but so far, they have always kept to their word, so they weren't on his hit list. But Kayce, she was something altogether different. Jacob realized then and there that the unknown was terrifying.

Edward slowly approached the tree and jumped up to help her down. Kayce's expression was mischievous as she gazed into Edward's eyes. She disappeared once more when he reached the branch she had been sitting in. Kayce appeared behind Jacob and tapped him on the shoulder. He stumbled and fell on his ass. All the males erupted in laughter when they saw he was taken down a notch by a human woman. Even some of the wolves seemed to be enjoying the moment. Kayce mouthed "sorry" and ran back toward Alice. Kayce stopped her forward momentum right in front of her. "Ready?" Kayce asked. Alice nodded. She concentrated and moved faster than Kayce had anticipated, but instead of moving closer to her, it was farther away. Upon instinct, Kayce moved through space, feeling that static charge move through and around her body. She landed right in Alice's arms. Alice placed her teeth close to her neck. She giggled triumphantly and set Kayce down. "Gotcha!"

"Alice, you cheated by using your visions," Kayce whined. Jacob was really freaked out and needed to get his aggression out. He pointed at Jasper threateningly and Alice pulled Kayce away from the center of the field, clearly anticipating the coming exchange with excitement.

Alice hugged Kayce and sat down with her. "I so didn't cheat. If you can use your gift, than I can use mine," Alice whispered as they watched both men make their way to the center of the field.

The men sized each other up, showing much bravado. Jasper's eyes were tiny slits as he glared in Jacob's direction. After waiting a couple of heartbeats, Jasper ran head on into Jacob, but he was ready for the vampire. Jacob punched him hard. Jasper laughed, "Is that all you got, Priscilla?" That egged Jacob on even more. Jasper thundered at Jacob, vaulting around the wolf in his human form. Jacob easily side-stepped Jasper and looked pretty smug, but in his celebration, Jasper had rounded on him again, punching him square in the chest with his balled up fist. Jacob went flying about 30 feet, landing with a thud on the ground. Bella wailed painfully. What happened next was horrible. Bella stood up and ran as fast as her legs would take her and, this time, her balance was perfect. In her haste to reach her husband, she let go of all of the awkwardness she usually feels while being around other people. Her coordination was astounding. Jacob propelled himself up off the grass quicker than comprehension. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head a little, waving Jasper on for another go. Kayce looked over at the wolves and the small gray one stood up, Leah, she thought. She wanted to come to Jacob's aid.

Jasper and the others glowed a bit in the blackness, whereas Jacob was harder to distinguish. Kayce could see them attacking and counter attacking each other. Jasper had more speed, but Jacob was a natural born fighter. Both men were coming to blows, as Bella arrived. Stupidly, she slipped her body in between them. Jacob pulled his fist back, readying to hit Jasper. He hadn't seen her until it was too late. His fist seemed to be moving in slow motion, impacting with the side of Bella's head. She went down like a brick. Kayce pulled her hands up to her mouth and she gasped. She thought for sure with the sound that the punch made that Bella must be dead.

Carlisle ran to the unconscious Bella and had begun to check her over. Immediately, he had begun chest compressions. Kayce was counting the compressions and she ran over to Bella to offer any assistance. She could hear Bella's ribs breaking from the pressure he exerted, as he tried to save her life. Carlisle nodded at Kayce and she tilted Bella's head back to open an airway and she breathed into her mouth. Kayce could see her chest rising with the air that filled her lungs. Jacob started to become hysterical and on the verge of hyperventilating. Kayce sat back and Carlisle resumed the chest compressions. Jacob pushed his way over so he could lean above Bella's body, attempting to wake her from her unconscious state. He patted her face a few times and spoke loudly, "Bells, come on, you need to open your eyes...Bells!"

Carlisle looked up into Jacob's eyes, "I need you to calm down. Bella needs you to be strong for her and you need to give me room to work."

Jacob took a deep breath and nodded before moving away to give him space to save her life. He was visibly shaking, on the verge of losing control. Carlisle paused and turned to Kayce. "Are you physically able to take the three of us to the hospital?"

She nodded, "Yes, no problem."

"Can you get us just outside the front doors, so as not to frighten anyone?"

Jacob stood up looking shocked. "No, I'll take her," he said. He had no idea where Kayce would take her and if she would be safe during her transport. He was attempting to get Bella out from under Carlisle's hands.

"No, it has to be Kayce. She is the fastest of us all. If you want her to live, you have to let her go," Carlisle said. Carlisle grabbed Bella's lifeless body and held her in his arms. Kayce placed her hand on Carlisle's shoulder and concentrated on the hospital just outside the front entrance. As Kayce felt the static energy forming around her body, just before departure, she felt steel-like arms snaking their way around her neck and she started to see stars forming in her eyes. She felt like she would black out as she was choking.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Firstly, I apologize for not answering my reviews this time; I will try to do better next time. Just had a busy week. Secondly, I will be only posting once a week from now on, so look for my updates on Thursday only. **

**Chapter 42 – Consequences of Our Actions**

With a movement faster than any vampire, Kayce, Carlisle, Bella and Jacob were all gone. They vanished without a trace or a sound. Edward knew the second that Kayce was gone. He could feel it. His stomach always tightened and he felt lost whenever she was absent. Her scent lingered, but the repugnant stench of dog was taking over the entire field as a breeze picked up, stirring debris into the air along with stirring up a foul mood. Edward wrinkled up his nose in distaste as a response to the hideous smell. He could feel the animosity from the wolves advance his way. "Where did she take Jacob?" he heard the female wolf ask. The wolves' hackles rose up and they began to bare their razor sharp teeth. Edward didn't answer her questioning thoughts and turned his attention to Jasper. Esme and Emmett were both planted to the spot they were standing, waiting for a fight. Esme looked cautious and worried for her children and Emmett was all smiles, flexing his muscles hoping for a real fight.

Jasper approached Edward as slowly as a human, ever watching for any hasty movements from their supernatural counterparts. He leaned in closer to Edward and whispered in his ear while simultaneously throwing out waves of calm to the wolves. "Did he just catch a ride with them or do you think she sent him somewhere? We don't know what her full potential is regarding her powers." Edward ticked his shoulders up to the sky to let him know that he was just as clueless as Jasper. The wolves never noticed that an exchange had even been going on.

"They sure are big, but boy are they dumb," Emmett said. To the wolves, all he appeared to be doing was shifting his stance. They never noticed him speaking either. Alice walked up to Edward and Jasper. The men regarded her without looking away from the wolves, though Jasper did align himself in front of Alice to protect her. She stroked his arm with her fingertip as a soothing gesture. "I don't see any of them. They have disappeared. That must mean that Jacob is with them and he is safe. Go, Edward. Make sure they all arrived to the hospital intact," Alice said with a chiming tone to her voice. She spoke loudly enough that the wolves could hear her. She grinned at him showing her teeth and then bared her teeth menacingly for the wolves. Echoes of growling bounced around them. Edward, nonetheless, shot off into the thicket of woods, leaving behind his family and their allies without a second look.

Kayce saw stars begin to form behind her eyes, which were brilliant white and bursting through the blackness. She felt the steel-like grip loosen from around her neck, releasing her as she suddenly slammed into the pavement. Her knees buckled, completely unable to hold her weight, her hands breaking her fall. Immediately, she could feel a sharp stinging sensation on her palms and felt the small gravel that had been embedded inside. She opened her eyes and saw Carlisle on his feet holding Bella carefully in his arms. Bella appeared as if she were dead. Her body hung limply with her arms dangling down toward the asphalt.

Instinctively, Kayce took in her surroundings; she looked left and saw parked cars under the street lamps in the hospital's miniscule lot. The illumination from the street lamps began to diminish as the sun's rays were peeking over the eastern horizon. She looked to her right seeing Jacob lying on his side. She saw that he had a few scrapes that were rapidly healing right in front of her eyes. Kayce narrowed her eyes, focusing on him. He appeared very pale and sickly looking, a complete contrast to his usual healthy golden complexion. A moan escaped his lips right before he had begun to vomit on the asphalt. She wrinkled her nose and looked back up at Carlisle, who was speaking to her. "Kayce, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine," she answered as she dusted off her hands while standing up. She winced a little as the gravel dislodged from her palms. Upon closer inspection, her palms bore tiny, bloody pock marks.

"Son, you should never have attempted to hang on like that. It could have been dangerous, not only to you, but to all of us," Carlisle said. Kayce turned back to Jacob. Her eyes focused on his prone form resting on the asphalt. Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but all he could do was nod his head acknowledging Carlisle's words.

The entire situation seemed surreal to Kayce. All of this happened within a matter of moments, but it seemed to be unfolding in slow motion. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. Carlisle rushed Bella inside the ER, directly into a brightly lit examination room. As Kayce rushed inside right behind them, she could see a few people who were patiently waiting their turn in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Some of them were bleeding, a few appeared totally fine and there were a couple of winos who had their eyes glued to the unconscious girl and her companions. When they realized Bella was being rushed into a room without checking in or waiting, they appeared outraged. Kayce felt really bad for them, shrugging her shoulders as she kept on moving. She tried not to make eye contact as she rushed right past.

Once inside the room, Kayce saw Carlisle administering chest compressions as she entered through the threshold. Bella's face appeared a deathly white, almost as white as Carlisle's and her lips had turned that cyanotic blue color of death. Kayce wondered if that is what she would look like if she were to die. Her thoughts were morbid as she pictured herself on that very table. Kayce imagined lying there in a white gown, arms crossed and her face peaceful as the blush from her cheeks faded away. She looked up and Carlisle was looking at her, she had no idea for how long or if he instinctively knew what she was thinking.

Carlisle gazed deeply into Kayce's eyes and she knew that he needed her. She suddenly wondered where the nurses were. She set her gaze upon the door waiting for someone to step through. Carlisle stopped the compressions, waiting a moment. When nobody arrived, she slowly reached for Bella's head, hands shaking. Bella's skin felt much cooler than it had been earlier. Kayce tilted Bella's head back. She waited a beat because she was a little freaked out and looked up toward the ceiling hoping for some divine intervention. When nothing came, she shook her head trying to rid herself of that creepy feeling she had. She then proceeded to breathe into Bella's mouth twice. Bella's lungs filled with the air Kayce provided and her chest rose and then fell. It shouldn't bother her that she was performing CPR on a possible corpse. Edward is technically dead, but he is animated and has that spark of life that Bella lacked at the moment. It didn't hurt either that she was deeply in love with her husband. Carlisle was already pumping on her chest when Kayce saw a shadow encroach upon them.

Jacob appeared in the doorway; leaning against it heavily and gripping the frame with white knuckled fingers. Kayce turned to see who it was and immediately thought he looked like he needed a wheelchair and an ER cubicle of his own. He was still very pale. Beads of sweat poured off of his forehead, down his cheeks, onto his rippling chest and muscled arms. He bravely let go of the frame and tried to stand up on his own weight.

Kayce looked away from his face and noticed that his hands were shaking violently. They weren't shaking because he was going to change into the wolf; this was pure fear that was surging through his body. Sure transporting the way she did was uncomfortable, but she never looked or felt like that. Her mind turned over the idea that normal humans may not be able to tolerate her form of transportation.

"Jacob, are you okay?" Kayce asked as she rushed to his side to help him. His eyes were wide and held fear, fear of her and what she could do to him. With vampires he knows the stakes. He is all business and unafraid, but with her he was terrified. He stepped back away from her. Kayce turned to look at Carlisle who had been watching the exchange. His eyes held sadness for her.

"I'm fine, just stay away from me," he said in a soft weakened voice. Kayce felt so bad that she fought tears that had begun to well in her eyes. Jacob's eyes let her know that he thought she was something alien to him, something to fear. She immediately began to wonder if he would ever look at her like he used to, like a friend; with that, a tear fell away from her lashes. Carlisle kept his eyes on his patient rather than look at Kayce or Jacob, but he heard a single tear fall from Kayce's eyelashes and splash onto the linoleum floor. In all the years he had worked in that hospital, he had heard blood and tears drip onto the worn floors. Every single time it had an effect on his psyche, but that single tear effected him most of all. All he wanted to do was to take his daughter into his embrace and comfort her, but he couldn't do that. He wished that Edward would arrive so he could take her away from here.

Kayce stopped worrying about Jacob and walked back to the head of the cot. Carlisle stopped his compressions and she breathed into Bella's mouth once more. As the compressions resumed, she stood there wishing that Bella would live. "Come on Bella, you have children who need you. Breathe," Kayce said aloud frantically. Carlisle stopped his compressions. When she attempted to breathe for Bella again, Carlisle stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder, holding her back. Once Carlisle released her, she stood there looking helpless. She felt awful for poor Jacob and his three kids. She stared blankly into Carlisle's eyes. She was devastated that he stopped CPR on Bella. Instinctively, she moved her body to the side of the table and placed her hands on Bella's chest, ready to continue on with the compressions. She started to press down on Bella's chest as hard as she physically could, but Carlisle stopped her.

"Kayce, you need to stop. Honey, please stop," Carlisle said softly to her. Kayce felt utterly empty inside. She wondered how Carlisle could do this day-in and day-out attempting to save a life and feel this badly when the patient did not make it. She crossed her arms and held herself as a comfort measure. How was Jacob going to tell Bella's father? How was he going to tell his two oldest children? She felt burning tears streaming down her cheeks more freely. There was no hiding her grief any longer.

Kayce felt an icy hand twine into hers. She knew it was Edward, but she never turned to look at him. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her other hand, but stayed silent. She hiccupped and sniffed in an unlady-like fashion, sounding like a pig. As she looked at Bella, she was morbidly grateful to be alive. Edward was equally as silent as he held her hand and, for that reason, she felt guilty. Here she was looking down at Bella's unmoving body and she felt elated that it wasn't her or one of her family members lying on that cold, paper-clad table. She burst out in uncontrollable sobs and turned into Edward's embrace. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. "You did everything you could to save her life. Her heart is barely beating. I can't promise you that she will be okay, but she has a fighting chance."

Kayce stopped mid-sob and leaned back looking into his eyes. "What? I don't understand." She had tears freefalling and mascara running down her cheeks. Her eyes were swollen and her nose was bright red, but Edward smiled tenderly at his beautiful wife and nodded. "She's alive and Carlisle will do everything he can to keep her that way."

A nurse finally rushed in and she spoke to Jacob apologizing for the lack of nursing staff due to a multiple car auto accident and admitted Bella to the ICU. Carlisle was hooking Bella up to an IV and other monitors. His fingers moved meticulously, never missing a beat. She saw Carlisle insert a long needle into her skin, "Kayce, Honey, she is in serious condition, but I expect her to pull through. Bella is a fighter," Carlisle said.

Kayce nodded in response and just looked at Bella. She didn't look alive, not at all. She looked utterly fragile and her skin appeared paper thin. Jacob stood next to Carlisle, away from Kayce. She suddenly felt like she wasn't wanted in that room, it rolled over her in a wave. Edward sensed the tension between his wife and Jacob and led her to the door. "I hope that Bella gets better," Edward offered sincerely.

"Jacob, I'm sorry about Bella," Kayce said in a small voice.

Jacob finally gave Kayce a half-hearted smile, as he took Bella's hand into his. To Kayce that gesture was enough. "Thank you, Kayce, for getting Bella here so fast." She smiled in return and she then walked absently through the brightly lit hallway toward the parking lot. As the automatic emergency doors broke open, a cool burst of air brushed against Kayce's face. It felt good. She didn't realize how suffocating the air in that tiny room was until she was free. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh pine scented air. Edward led her to his car and helped her inside the passenger seat.

They drove down the highway in silence, each in their own little world; Edward's filled with romantic interludes and Kayce's filled with worry for Bella and Jacob. When Kayce noticed that they were heading away from the house, she turned to face Edward. "Edward, where are we going?"

He grinned widely at his oblivious wife. He took her hand into his, pulling it up to his lips and kissing the back of it. Every time he kisses her she gets a cold shiver that runs up and down her spine. She never realizes the effect she has on him when she shivers like that. He feels a spike of energy, almost a sensation of heat coursing through his body. It is the most human feeling he thinks he has ever felt since he turned.

"You don't remember, Love?" Kayce really had no idea, but with all of the action she was involved in as of late, she was completely at a loss. Kayce knit her brows as she fought to remember the piece of information that slipped away from her mind like water running through a sieve. She felt a little embarrassed and just nodded negatively.

Finally, they pulled over on the side of the road and Edward got out of the car. Kayce turned her head to her door and it was already open. Edward's hands were unbuckling her seatbelt and whisking her out of the Volvo. She recognized the area, but was confused. "Edward, are we going to your meadow?"

His eyes were playful and lit up magnificently. He hoisted her up on his back and ran with lightning speed. Kayce rested her cheek next to Edward's and closed her eyes. He weaved expertly through the obstacles. Everything to him was so vivid and crisp. He could see obstructions with complete clarity, moving away from them without even trying. Doing such mundane activity, he even began to relax since there were no inner voices that he could hear. In the hospital, he could hear suffering, angst and a will to help those in need. All of those voices are usually easily ignored, but at times, they come in quite loud and clearly without reprieve. Earlier was one of those times.

Kayce and Edward flew past the exceptionally green landscape. She could tell that Edward was in a hurry. He was taking longer strides with his long legs. "Bury your head in my shoulder right...about...about...now!" Kayce did as she was told, but she couldn't help herself and raised her head a tiny bit, peeking. A spray of needles from a spruce tree brushed across her cheek. "I told you to bury your head, Love."

Kayce just laughed and it felt good to feel her face stretch into a genuine smile. "You know me, I'm a daredevil." Edward rolled his eyes and squeezed her thigh tenderly.

Just as the last time they were at his meadow, the sun had risen in the sky across from the east and a beautiful peachy glow greeted him. It would be a beautiful sunny day for them to enjoy.

Edward stopped his forward momentum. Kayce looked up to see that they were at the entrance of the meadow. The night before, he and his brothers had left after Kayce and Aidan fell asleep. They erected a magnificent beige tent and strung up twinkling lights. Her eyes roved over the beautiful landscape. She saw tons of beautiful flowers dancing in the breeze and a tent resting nearby a bubbling stream that gurgled harmoniously. The tent was similar to the one they had at their wedding. It looked so odd sitting there, but like it belonged there at the same time.

What she saw inside the tent took her breath away. Inside stood a beautiful king sized iron bed sitting atop an oak floor. Kayce was amazed with what she saw. The entire tent was set up with complete care. The bedding looked like cumulus clouds, all soft and fluffy.

"Oh...Edward, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot that I was given the green light to make love to you again. With Aidan and our visitors arriving and then with Victoria, it completely slipped my mind." Edward picked up Kayce's hand and kissed her palm before leading her to the bed. On the nightstand next to the bed sat a Tiffany lamp. It was turned on and a subtle amber glow filtered through the tent.

Edward swept Kayce into his arms and they started to sway back and forth slowly, dancing to the rhythm of her heart beating. His nose skimmed her ear and then her cheek before resting his lips to hers. He hummed a beautiful melody as they kept up the same slow dancing motions. Kayce was so relaxed and in the moment, she never noticed that Edward was removing articles of their clothing slowly, dropping them haphazardly on the wooden floor.

She was swept off of her feet and placed on the bed surrounded by a cloud of fluffy soft cotton. It felt so welcoming, but she only felt those "domestic" feelings for just a moment. When Edward began an irresistible seduction all she could focus on was his icy lips brushing against her warm flesh and his left hand lazily wandering over her calf, up her thigh and then resting on her hip.

She began to breathe heavily in response. Her lips found their way to Edward's collarbone. "Love, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment." His words tumbled out of his mouth, heavy with seduction and lust. Kayce's heart began to beat in a staccato rhythm. She remembered similar words being spoken their first time and she smiled at the memory.

Edward rolled her over onto her back and he lay heavily above her, pinning her arms above her head with his right hand. He searched her eyes for what seemed like a lifetime and then he devoured her with his kisses. All she wanted to do was to dig her fingernails into his marble-like skin, but he held her arms down quite easily. She still wondered how someone could be so extremely gentle and hold her with an iron grip at the same time. She attempted to remove her hands, but Edward wasn't going to give Kayce her wish. He was in complete control of the situation. He stopped kissing her and gauged her reaction, probing her eyes with his.

A grin spread across his angelic face, making him look devilish before his lips crushed hers once more. She moaned into his lips, letting him know she wanted him as much, if not more, than he wanted her. She didn't realize how much she had wanted to be intimate with her husband until they were completely alone and ready to make love.

He could see the light that had entered her eyes and it made him even hungrier for her body. His hands made their way down her thigh and she trembled under his touch. While his hands were working their magic, his tongue was stroking her ear lobe and her neck. She was feeling so much pleasure that she felt like she almost physically couldn't take any more stimulation. Her body was taut and she was ready to jump off the bed, feeling like a live wire, but Edward kept his pace and made sure she wasn't going anywhere. He stopped licking her long enough to gaze into her eyes and grin widely. He never tired of his foreplay until she verbally begged him to take her.

Edward stopped what he was doing and gripped Kayce's upper arms and rolled so he was lying underneath her. "I want you on top, Love." When she positioned herself exactly where it felt the best to her, they both moaned out in satisfaction. She leaned down over Edward's face, her hair cascading over him and the pillows and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. She would tilt her pelvis upward until she was completely hovering over Edward and then fall back down with a little force behind the movement. After quite a few minutes of that, he was the one begging for her mercy.

Kayce was completely exhausted both physically and emotionally. She had quite a few stressful days in a row; though some of it good stress and she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She passed right out. Edward lay with his wife, cuddling her close to him just listening to her shallow breathing. His fingers ran along her body in feather-like strokes. It never woke her, but he sure thought it felt nice.

Edward got up out of the bed and he pulled on his 501 jeans and buttoned them halfway. He padded out of the tent barefoot and shirtless. He turned back and looked in on Kayce to make sure she didn't stir. When all was quiet, he walked through the tall grass and sat next to the stream. He hummed the same tune he had been earlier, as he listened to Kayce roll over in bed. He was quietly stressing about the upcoming fight and the inevitable time when he will have to turn Kayce into one of them.

It bothered him to know that she was risking her soul to be immortal just for him, but he couldn't live with the fact that she will grow old and someday, sooner than he would like, die. What if he left her human and she did die someday and Aidan turned out to be immortal like him? He couldn't live with the probability that Aidan would hate him for not turning her and allowing her to die. He also pondered the idea of keeping Aro at bay; though, since he has a minion with powers just like Kayce's that just isn't an option. He thought about how they would all hunt them down to the ends of the earth. He wouldn't risk anyone's safety for that.

For this single moment, this perfect shiny human moment with his beautiful wife, he would enjoy it and not take a single second for granted. He was readying himself to go back in the tent to wake Kayce and go for a third round when he heard a few things simultaneously. He heard Kayce had roused and was groggily calling his name, he heard a rustling sound coming from inside the tent that wasn't his wife and then he heard Rosalie's frantic voice screaming out in the trees, echoing to where he now sat. He jumped up unsure of where to go first. Rosalie sounded wounded, as if she were being mauled by a wild animal (like that could happen), but he made the decision to check on Kayce first. All he could think was, "Please, God, let my wife be okay" and "Heaven help whoever does anything to hurt my family members."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 – Ties That Bind**

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all went hunting to get ready for the upcoming battle. Rose was staying behind to watch Aidan with Leah. She offered to help out because she thought that Aidan was cute and was to report back to Jacob if anything went awry in regard to Alice's visions.

Rose had just finished feeding Aidan and put him down for his nap. She tucked him snugly in his crib and headed downstairs. She smiled brightly as Aidan was cooing and making gurgling sounds while she descended the staircase. Leah was sitting on the sofa thumbing through a fashion magazine. Rose could tell that she was admiring the clothes that she saw and thought it must be hard to ruin her clothes every time she hastily turns. Rose almost felt bad that she had no money to replace what she ruined...almost. When they made eye contact with one another, each one wrinkled up their nose in mutual disgust. They both sat there in an almost comfortable silence, avoiding an uncomfortable conversation. After a few minutes, they both realized that it was eerily quiet. Rose and Leah both stood and hurriedly walked upstairs to Aidan's bedroom. When they approached the crib, it was empty. Aidan was gone. Both women knew that they would have heard if an intruder came in.

Edward heard Kayce rouse and she was groggily calling his name, he heard a rustling sound coming from inside the tent that wasn't his wife and then he heard Rosalie's frantic voice screaming out in the trees, echoing to where he now sat. He jumped up unsure of where to go first. Rosalie sounded wounded, as if she were being mauled by a wild animal (like that could happen), but he made the decision to check on Kayce first. All he could think was, "Please God, let my wife be okay" and "Heaven help whoever does anything to hurt my family members."

"Edward?" Kayce said in mid-yawn. Her hand searched the other side of the bed, feeling only the cool softness of the sheets. She was so exhausted that she couldn't force herself to get up out of bed. Edward rushed into the tent and scrutinized the inside. He saw absolutely nothing. He stood on the left side of the bed, looking around and opted not to move around and look on the right side. He frowned in frustration when he opened up his mind to anyone intruding, but there was only silence. His mind went over what had made the rustling sound. He knew that Kayce hadn't gotten up yet. She had woken up, but was extremely drowsy. He hoped that she would nod back off so he could find Rose to see what was wrong. Her mind was so full, that thoughts kept spilling over randomly and she wasn't making any sense. He waited a few moments, but she hadn't called out to him. Reluctantly, he ducked out of the tent and headed straight for Rosalie.

"Aidan!" she called out frantically. Rose was running through the woods searching high and low for the baby. She felt as useless as a human. Even with her heightened senses, she still couldn't find him. Tree branches were whipping her face and arms as she ran. A couple of times she just plowed right through a humongous tree limb, severing it right off, showering the forest with splinters of the broken limb. Leah had transformed into the wolf and ran in a different direction hoping to find him. She used her senses to hone in on the baby, but she wasn't having any luck.

Edward also heard the mind of the female wolf, Leah. "Where is that baby? We have to find him." He heard her running through the trees attempting to sniff out his scent. She moved like a blood hound with her nose touching the ground as she roved over the landscape methodically.

He met up with Rose, who was hysterical. She was thinking things so quickly that he almost couldn't keep up. He heard the sound of a dog running through the woods and then those sounds ceased. Leah came out of the trees approaching Edward and Rose. She was stark naked, obviously not caring about what she looked like in front of the vampires. Edward shyly turned his eyes away to be polite, only looking at Rose. Leah, on the other hand, was ogling Edward who was only partially dressed. His jeans were only buttoned part way and he was shirtless. She found it curious and absurd that she thought the blood sucker to be quite attractive. Edward really didn't want to look at her after hearing that in her mind. "Edward, I swear that the dog and I just put Aidan down in his crib for a nap and he vanished. I can't find him anywhere." She was whipping her head around looking everywhere as she spoke.

"We have to find him," Edward said. "Did you hear or smell anything out of the ordinary?" He scrutinized with his eyes deep into the forest, but found nothing.

Rose looked murderous and scared at the same time with the thought that an intruder came into their home without her knowledge. "Edward, there was nobody that came into the house, I would have known."

"She's right. I would have smelled them. It was just the three of us in that house," Leah confirmed.

"Okay, we need to find him. Let's branch out and search for him," Edward said. The trio all separated and went their own way. Edward ran toward the tent and listened for his child. He could hear Rose and Leah calling out Aidan's name and then listen for any kind of sound that the baby would make.

Edward was a few miles away and he started heading for the stream that would eventually meet up at his meadow and the tent with Kayce inside. He ran along side the stream making sure that his baby didn't drown. He never smelled another human along that stretch of woods nor any other vampires, so the likelihood of his child being there was slim to none. He followed the stream as it snaked its way through the woods and through jagged rocks. Edward streaked through a good sized azure pool, splashing his face and bare chest, but there was no Aidan, thankfully. As he neared the meadow, he heard two heartbeats coming from the exact place that the tent was erected.

He leapt over the stream and barreled toward the tent almost running to fast to stop himself. He was so quick, he mirrored a runaway train. When he entered the love nest, he saw Kayce sitting up in bed cuddling with Aidan. She looked like an angel to him. Her hair was a haystack and her cheeks were still flushed, but she was more beautiful to him than anything. "Edward, there you are. I had no idea that you brought Aidan here. Were you missing him that much? We could have spent a romantic afternoon at home, Baby."

Edward stood there with his mouth agape, unsure of what to even say. He rushed up to his wife, kissed her lips and then he scooped up his son into his arms. He kissed his little cheek and started to smooth out his hair with his icy fingers. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he pulled out his cell phone, texting Rose with his free hand, telling her that he found Aidan and that they all needed to talk later. He cuddled his son closely, not wanting to let him go again.

"Edward, what was wrong?" Kayce asked. She made a face when he stayed silent attempting to avoid her question. He put on an overly happy mask that she saw straight through. She frowned and then lifted an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

Edward sighed in defeat, "I didn't bring him here. Where did you get him from?"

"I found him lying next to the bed on top of our clothes. I thought you put him there," Kayce said. She looked at her son with huge doe eyes.

"Uh...Babe, I think that Aidan has your ability and that worries me," Edward confided.

"I thought he would eventually have vampiric abilities, but not mine," she said with a strained voice. She sat up and dropped her arm down the side of the bed, picking up her clothes. She donned them quickly and took Aidan so Edward could pull his shirt on along with his shoes.

They both headed home and Rose and Leah were there waiting for them. When Aidan saw Rose he stretched his tiny arms out to have his Auntie hold him. "Edward, what are we going to do with Aidan? The newborns arrival comes at a very inconvenient time. We have to keep Aidan safe," Kayce said worriedly.

"Love, it's going to be okay. Now that we know what he is capable of, we can make provisions for it and work around it accordingly," Edward said. Kayce didn't look reassured, but she nodded, as she kept her eyes on Aidan resting in Rosalie's arms.

Rose looked at the grandfather clock and turned to peer at Edward. "You need to go set the trap. If Aidan disappears this time, I will call you first to see if he is with either of you," Rose offered.

"Are you sure?" Kayce asked.

"I'm sure. The rest of the family will arrive soon and we will all keep a close eye on him," Rose said.

Later that evening, Kayce and Edward set off without Aidan, meeting up with Jasper at the meadow where the fight will take place in order to set the trap. Jasper and Edward both had begun to speak in hushed tones. Every once in a while they would look over at Kayce, but she had things on her mind. She was remembering the books and how Edward's plan of separation nearly didn't work, how he was nearly killed by Victoria. She was weighing her options on which would be the best plan to execute. Being in the field would definitely be extremely dangerous, but knowing what she knows about Victoria and how cunning she is, being alone may turn out badly, too. She decided to let Edward and Jasper make the final decision because she trusted their judgment.

"Kayce, Love, you need to head north quite a ways and...," Edward said, but Kayce cut him off mid-sentence.

"I know, touch as many things as I can so that the newborn army can catch my scent," she responded. Kayce looked at Edward and she pointed north, "That way right?"

Edward smiled at her and nodded proudly. Kayce handed her bag to Edward and she set off in a northerly direction alone. She touched anything she could find that would seem natural while hiking. Being surrounded by trees and other greenery, the howling wind wasn't as audible as it was out in the meadow, but it still picked up tendrils of her hair blowing it around so it touched the ferns and moss covered trees, which was a good thing. She wandered slowly and bent down to grab a small twig. She fiddled with it in her fingers. She then started to break it into miniscule bits, discarding them as she walked along.

Kayce walked slowly, focusing on listening to anything in the woods, but she never heard a sound. All was eerily silent. "You're doing great, Love," Edward called out through his cupped hands so she could hear. She jumped with how loud his voice was. During her frightened response, her hand slipped down a rough patch on a tree trunk and she cut herself on the tender part of her wrist. "Ouch," she said. She kept walking as blood droplets fell to the forest floor. She smeared it on the green moss and ferns in order to leave more of an enticing scent behind.

Suddenly, she felt her hand being picked up. She whipped around and gasped, but it was only Edward. "I really need to get you a bell to wear around your neck so I can hear you. You scared about a year off of my life."

Edward chuckled, "Well it's a good thing you still appear 16, Love."

Ignoring his remark, she turned around and kept on walking, allowing the blood to drip on the foliage and the dirt along the trail. She would sometimes step on the droplets and grind them into the ground. Kayce turned to look back at Edward, "Edward, are you okay with my blood? I can continue on myself if it will make you more comfortable."

Edward merely looked at her and walked behind her allowing her to keep on doing what she was doing. "I'm okay. It's bearable, but thanks for worrying, Love." She slowed to a stop and rubbed the scarlet fluid on a large rock and then kept on walking.

They both walked for about 15 more minutes. Edward was being extremely patient with her lack of speed. He just walked quietly behind her calmly, allowing her to do what she needs to at her own pace. "Okay Love, this is where the Newborns will intersect with your scent and head straight to the meadow. Let me tend to your wound and then we can head back the way we came." She nodded and allowed him to take her wrist and inspect the wound. He grabbed her bag that he had been holding and searched through it. He stuck his hand down deep inside the large tote feeling for anything useful. A couple of times he rolled his eyes when he saw how much stuff she kept inside it. Eventually, he found antibacterial cleanser and pulled it out. "You may want to prepare yourself. This is going to sting, a lot."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The instant the cleanser touched her open wound; she squealed and hopped up and down in pain. Tears flooded down her cheeks. She always had the same response when something with an alcohol base touched an open wound. She remembered her mom used to put cleanser on her skinned knees as a child. Just like her mom, Edward pulled her wrist up to his lips and began to blow on it to make the stinging go away. Edward was unsuccessful in finding any type of bandages, so he ripped a piece of his flannel shirt and tied it around her wrist. After a couple of minutes she stopped her whining.

They made their way back to the meadow holding hands and saw Jasper moving back away from them. He was looking apprehensive about her proximity. "It's okay Jasper, Edward patched me up. No more blood." She held up her wrist showing off her faux bandage. Jasper smiled and allowed her to move closer to him. The three of them headed back home. To make up for the lack of speed earlier, Edward scooped Kayce up into his arms and ran with her to the car.

When they arrived home, Kayce rushed through the front door and went to check up on Aidan. When she entered his bedroom, it was lit with subdued silvery light. He was lying in his crib and cooing at nothing in particular, stretching his baby fingers up toward his mobile. Kayce smiled at him and fixed his blanket, tucking it in around him just a little tighter.

She then headed out of the room wanting to meet up with the family to discuss what to do with Aidan before the fight. She sat down at the dining room table waiting for someone to say something. When Rose and Edward fully explained what happened, Carlisle and Esme looked concerned with the news that Aidan has Kayce's abilities. The family sat quietly waiting, unable to think of what to do about it. Kayce spoke up and said, "He will do what he wants. He has a mind of his own and if he misses any one of us, he could transport to wherever we are. Realistically, how do you put a stop to something like that?"

She looked into everyone's eyes and they all agreed that there was no way to keep him from transporting himself. "This is all wishful thinking, but I think he can only transport to someone he chooses and it has to be fairly nearby." Carlisle looked at her rubbing his chin in deep thought. "I think that Aidan is too young to transport through dimensions like you can, Kayce. Now, don't quote me on that. I could be completely wrong."

Kayce nodded, "That makes complete sense to me. We won't know until it happens again. For now, let's see if we can take him to Charlie while the newborns are here. He knows our secret and Bella and Jake's kids may keep Aidan occupied. Agreed?"

She saw Edward pick up his cell phone that was lying on the table. His fingers moved too fast for her to see if he dialed a number at all, but he waited patiently and then spoke softly, "Sam, this is Edward Cullen. I'm calling to have Jacob meet me tomorrow to take Kayce up the mountain...yes, that's right...no problem. Okay, I'll see him then." Edward hung up the phone and nestled down in the chair next to Kayce.

The next morning, just before noon, Kayce and Edward had taken Aidan to visit with Charlie and Emily at his house. They agreed to keep an eye on him as thanks to Kayce for making sure Bella arrived so quickly to the hospital after her accident. Charlie mentioned that Bella should be fine and would be coming home in a day or so.

Kayce followed Emily upstairs into Bella's old bedroom. Her old bed had been removed and a crib was nestled in its place. She placed Aidan in the crib and whispered in his ear asking him to be a good boy and to stay there, but she had a feeling he would stay put since he was so engrossed in seeing another baby. As soon as he saw Bella's youngest daughter, he was excited to play with another little person. Aidan and Bella's baby were both laying in the crib with some age appropriate toys inside. "Mommy loves you," Kayce said after kissing his little forehead. Kayce and Edward reluctantly left and headed to their rendezvous site.

They finally made it to a small clearing a few miles away from the meadow waiting upon Jacob's arrival. Edward had a pack filled with food and blankets and also had a large duffel that held a tent inside. He set everything down on the ground. Jacob was to take Kayce up the mountain to the camp site that Edward had planned out. They both were going to wait out the fight, especially after the family decided Kayce was safer away from any flying bodies, razor sharp vampire or wolf teeth and claws to cause probable injury or death.

They waited alone together in the clearing. Edward stood behind Kayce and started to massage her back. He stopped kneading the knots from her tense shoulders when he heard someone approaching, crunching through the gravel and pine needles. Kayce's eyes couldn't see anything but Mother Nature in her glory. "Right on time," Edward said, as he looked at his watch. He smiled and waved.

The clouds had parted and allowed the sun to shine through, illuminating the clearing in a golden hue. When Edward waved, his arm glittered from the sun's rays. He quickly stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. Seth had exited from the copse of trees and waved back. He had a huge smile gracing his face. When Kayce finally saw him, she waved, too. "Sam told me you had called him. He filled me in on your plan and so I'm here to escort Kayce to our meeting place and stay put to help guard her. Jacob is still with Bella, but he will be there in the meadow for the fight tomorrow."

Edward nodded gratefully at Seth. He bent down, sticking his arm down in the depths of the backpack and pulled out a large map, unfolding it in its entirety. He pointed to it, his eyes glued to the young shape shifter. "We are right here," Edward said. Seth nodded in response. "You are going to be taking Kayce right here." Edward's finger roamed softly across the map as he spoke.

"That would be roughly...nine miles," Seth said, looking proud of his knowledge as he inspected the map.

"I'm going to take a longer route, circle around and meet you there." He turned to Kayce and cradled her in his arms. "I love you," Edward said. He kissed Kayce and then picked up the backpack and duffel. He set off in a separate direction than they were facing and disappeared like a wraith. Seth appeared so small compared to the other members of the pack and Kayce wondered if he would have trouble traversing the nine miles up the mountain. He shyly waited for her permission to pick her up bridal style and set off to their camp site.

Kayce smiled at Seth and he proceeded to sweep her off of her feet. He began to run toward the trees. While they were in the sunlight, Seth's body seemed radiate a ton of heat as he carried her. When they disappeared into the trees, he cooled off a bit, but he was still hot as an oven. Seth was running at a steady pace. He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, but he never seemed winded. "Seth, you don't have to run if you don't want to," Kayce said sympathetically. He never even broke a sweat.

A cocky grin spread across his face, "I'm not tired. This is barely any exercise now. You know, before the change, I used to hate running and exercising, but now it's a snap. It would take a lot more for me to get really winded."

Kayce laughed, as her arms tightened around his neck when he began to leap from rock to rock. He never teetered once, never really looking as he jumped. Seth just knew he would make it. Kayce didn't know if he knew based upon wolf instinct or just the over confidence of a teenage boy. "Hold on tight," Seth said as he jumped across a large ravine. She buried her face into his shoulder, refusing to look until they landed safely.

Kayce began thinking about how fast they were going uphill and that they were lucky they weren't burdened down with packs and gear. She then realized that Seth was there with absolutely nothing. "Seth, you didn't bring anything with you? Our tent should be large enough for you to stay with us, you know, in case the weather gets bad. I'm sure Edward won't mind. I also packed food," she said with concern.

"Naw, I'm alright. I plan on making the change and staying outside. As much as I like Edward, I can't take his scent, it's too sweet. Besides, I'm sure he won't appreciate mine either. But I may take you up on your offer of food though," he said with a huge grin.

Seth slowed his progress and Kayce saw a large tent erected up on the shelf of the mountain. The weather that high up was very cold with the wind chill, as the wind was blowing. Seth set Kayce down and she ran to the entrance of the tent and flung herself into Edward's waiting arms. Seth politely turned his back to the lovers, giving them some semblance of privacy.

It would be a long night ahead. Kayce kept thinking of Aidan. "I miss Aidan," she said. Suddenly, Aidan was burrowing in Kayce's arms. Edward was dumbfounded by his sudden appearance in the tent. The wind was escalating and getting louder as the seconds ticked by. Aidan was only wearing a onesie and a diaper.

"Kayce, Love, I think you and Aidan have some sort of a psychic link. When you miss him he can sense it. He comes straight to you or you pull him to you," Edward said. Kayce couldn't believe what she was hearing, but it did make sense to her.

"Do you really think that's true?" Kayce asked. Edward nodded, he was most definitely sure.

Kayce reluctantly looked at Edward and said, "Be right back." As soon as she popped into Charlie's family room with Aidan in her arms, Emily looked pretty freaked out, but relieved. Sam had told her about Kayce's ability but she didn't really believe it until she saw it for herself. "Charlie, he's back!" Emily called out. He ran into the room with the twins in tow. He appeared just as ragged as Emily had. Kayce had a guilty look written upon her face. "I should have told you he just started to show abilities like mine. I'm so sorry! Edward and I were sure with the kids here he would be distracted enough to stay put."

Charlie looked at her like she was out of her mind. "I'm sorry. What abilities?"

Kayce looked stunned. She thought for sure that Jacob would go into detail describing her ability to him after Bella's accident. "I'm completely human," she looked directly at Emily and then to Charlie. "But I have the ability to travel through time and space. I suppose that Aidan can do that, too. We didn't know that he could do that until today."

Emily smiled softly, "Being in love with Sam, and accepting him for his ability, makes it easy for me to accept you, Kayce. As for Aidan, I think I'll be keeping both babies together. Charlie had taken her out of the crib when she started fussing since Aidan seemed to be asleep. A few minutes later Aidan disappeared." Understanding lit both females' features and they smiled at one another. Charlie still looked a little slow on the uptake, but he was trying. "It's okay, I'll explain it to him," Emily said. "Go."

Kayce popped back into the tent and scared poor Seth, who was eating. He fell over and dropped his sandwich. "I thought you left to do female stuff." Seth pointed to Edward. "Edward invited me inside to eat something. Next time you just appear, warn a guy first." Kayce looked up at Edward who was quietly chuckling.

"I guess I need a bell around my neck, then?" Seth nodded in agreement with a large grin spread across his lips. She picked up Seth's sandwich and handed it back to him. Her stomach had begun to growl so she made her own sandwich and ate it greedily. After they ate, Seth excused himself and went outside to settle in for the night. Kayce lay in a sleeping bag next to Edward, attempting to sleep, but she just couldn't quite get there.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Sorry for not answering my reviews. I have been so busy lately, but I do read each and every review. **

**Chapter 44 – No Escape**

The tent rested on the mountain shelf under the bright, glittering starlight and the huge full moon. The moon was so large that a normal human could see the craters clearly without the aid of a telescope. The wind died down to a dull roar outside. Due to the lack of cloud cover, the temperature plummeted to below freezing. Seth was in his other form laying in front of the tent's entrance; he literally seemed unaffected by the weather. Edward could hear Seth's shallow breathing as he slumbered. The wolf was calm and relaxed as his sandy; fur laden chest would rise and fall. Seth's massive wolf form helped block the wind from gaining entrance, causing Kayce any further discomfort.

Kayce lay next to Edward bundled up in warm layers. When her teeth had begun to chatter, he moved a little further away. "No, don't move away, Edward. I'll be fine," she stuttered out. Her fingers were too numb to feel, so she blew her warm breath on her reddened, ice-cold hands to take the sting out of them. Edward smiled at her, reaching into her bag and pulled out a black wool hat and a pair of black and red striped arm warmers. Kayce gladly pulled the hat on her head and the gloves on her arms. She saw that Edward donned an extra sweater and put gloves on his hands. He unzipped the sleeping bag and scooted down inside. He wrapped his arms around her as she nestled herself against him, laying her head on his chest. When she exhaled, her breath was visible, billowing out in a steamy cloud.

Kayce had nodded off and slept soundly. Edward held her close and hummed softly in her ear. She always seemed to sleep better when he was humming a tune and holding her in his arms. Edward was anxious for the fight to be over with, but having her there with him on the mountain and, being this close, was one of his best nights with her.

The dark, steely light of morning peeked through the tent's opening, offering only a glimpse of the gloomy day to come. Seth had woken up and wandered away into the nearby trees in order to stretch out his cramped limbs and paws. Kayce only started to stir when it began to pour from the heavens above. Edward released his grip around Kayce, allowing her to sit up a bit. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and she groggily looked around. After a few cloudy moments of incoherence, she remembered that she was in a tent with Edward on a mountain. Kayce snuggled back down into his arms, sighing contentedly. "Wake me up in a few days time," she whispered seductively.

"Hmmm...I'd love to Babe, but I can't. I can give you another hour though," he whispered back, as he stroked her cheek.

"Sounds good to me, Love," she answered sleepily. An hour later, Kayce got up and changed into fresh clothes. It was an upside that she didn't feel so grungy. She pulled out enough food for two people and set it out in front of her. "Seth, why don't you come and eat something?" she called out loudly. After a few minutes, a fully human Seth entered the tent in his cut-off shorts and a ragged t-shirt. When he saw the spread, he began to pick and choose what he would eat, grabbing food in both hands. "Whoa, Seth, slow down. Doesn't anyone ever feed you at home?" Kayce asked with a chuckle.

He smiled at her and with a full mouth answered something that sounded like, "Aww th tibe. It's a wof fing, I can't stof eating." He sheepishly looked at Kayce, as she handed him more food. When the two humans finished eating, Kayce walked to her bag and pulled out some antibacterial hand wipes and cleaned up the best she could. Seth cleaned his hands and then walked out of the tent. "I'm going to change back into the wolf again and hang right outside."

Edward waved him off while Kayce pulled her arm warmers back on. Once Seth was outside, Edward had begun to peel some of his layers off. She abruptly stopped what she was doing as she watched Edward intently, memorizing every minute detail of his movements. Edward was pulling off his extra sweater and gloves, placing them back in his duffel carefully. He grinned devilishly when he caught her staring. Though they are married and have a child, their desire for one another never wavered and often caught the other with an admiring eye.

Unbeknownst to the newlyweds, the newborns along with Draven had been making their way to Forks in order to retrieve the Cullen's pet human. Victoria would be meeting them as soon as they arrived; she needed to make her decision at the very last second so they would not anticipate her arrival. Riley knew that some, if not all, of his companions would perish this day and he could care less. All that mattered to him was that his beloved had her revenge. Each vampire was hungry to kill, to drink human blood. Their eyes shone with an eagerness he had never seen before and it excited him all the more. They all were swimming in the ocean in order not to be seen; Victoria had warned them that the woods would be patrolled by the Cullens and that they needed the upper hand.

Kayce peeked out of the tent and saw freezing rain showering down violently, destroying any kind of delicate foliage that was exposed during the storm. Seth jumped out from behind the cover of trees, soaring through the air and landing in front of the tent. He seemed unaffected by the rain. Kayce heard a soft muted sound like an injured animal whining and realized it was coming from Seth himself. She turned around looking to Edward, hoping to glean some sort of explanation. He grinned at her, "He's upset that he's stuck here with us. He knows the rest of the pack kept him out of the action to protect him." She nodded in response and sort of felt sorry for him, but knew he would get his chance. She thought about telling Seth about what was coming, but didn't want him to be nervous and psych himself out, especially since it could affect how he fights.

Edward's body tensed up and he appeared to be mentally far away, "The newborns have reached the end of the trail. It worked like a charm, Jasper's a genius. They've caught the scent of the ones in the meadow, so they're splitting into two groups now, as Alice said." Kayce looked at Edward and frowned, _two groups?_ she thought. "Jacob's taking us around to head off the ambush party," Edward said, as if he were one of the Pack members.

Seth nodded his shaggy head, his mane slightly fluffing out as he communicated with Jacob and the Pack. Suddenly, his demeanor changed, he began to pant heavily and to pace back and forth; he just couldn't keep still.

"The first group is in the clearing. We can hear the fighting." Edward chuckled, "Emmett is enjoying himself." Edward's bemusement was short-lived. His eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes held malice. "They're talking about you," he spat out. "They're supposed to make sure you don't make it out of the woods...Nice move Paul. He's good. One of the newborns caught our scent and began to head this way. Paul took him out before he could switch direction. Leah and Jacob have taken another out. The rest of the newborns are on the defensive now."

Seth whined a bit, making a whistling sound from deep within his chest, but kept up his pacing movements. Kayce thought it disconcerting that both her companions had a mental link to the action below them while she was utterly blind. "They are driving them toward the meadow," Edward said triumphantly.

All Kayce could do was to stand there and listen as hard as she could for any noise that would alert them to the presence of their enemy. Earlier, there were a few random sounds out in the distance, like seagulls crying out as they circled over the ocean quite a ways away, but at that very moment, there was only the sound of the showering frozen rain splattering on top of the tent, creating a slush that dribbled down to the ground. The pit of Kayce's stomach felt all wrong. She had a gut feeling that Victoria must be nearby, though she and Edward anticipated this, she felt queasy now that the time had arrived.

Edward had scooped his arm around her waist, lifting her off of the ground as if she were no heavier than a baby kitten. They exploded out of the tent and stopped right next to Seth. Both supernatural beings exchanged a long glance. "Seth, go!" he barely whispered. Kayce barely heard the sound, but she knew that Seth heard perfectly. He then darted into the trees like a spooked animal, but she knew he was heading right into the danger.

The lovers left on top of the mountain were on the move again, but Kayce had no idea that they had even moved at all until she felt the cold, wet cliff face up against her back. The rain pelted down into her eyes, making it difficult for her to see through the torrent. Kayce placed a wet hand on Edward's back, her eyes roving in the direction he was facing. Her bangs hung limply, dripping icy rainwater into her eyes, making visibility nearly impossible. "Edward, please tell me you can see clearly," Kayce whispered. She felt a sharp stinging sensation all over her exposed flesh as the rain came down with more force.

"Perfectly. Victoria is nearby and she isn't alone. She has two companions, one I recognize," he spat out. Edward stepped in front of her body, crouching down like the predator he really is. His lithe stone-like muscles flexed through his form-fitting shirt. "Draven, he found us by using his ability."

Draven walked out from the shelter of trees, his crimson eyes staring straight into Kayce's. A wicked grin spread across his face, "We meet again, Kayce. You look just as lovely as you did when we last saw one another." Kayce swallowed hard, but it only made her cottony mouth that much drier.

Edward growled a deep guttural sound from deep within his chest. He moved forward half a step, his large frame blocking Kayce from view. Victoria's second companion had emerged about 20 yards away from Draven. Kayce could see that Riley was young, no older than 20. His crimson eyes practically glowed in the grayness of the day. As she was studying Riley, comparing him to the book, a bright, fiery burst of red hair moved into full view.

Victoria looked exactly the same, wild, filled with a fierce savagery, yet exotic all at the same time. Her long legs traversed the rough terrain effortlessly, appearing to be floating through the air. Her gaze made Kayce feel like a snake being charmed into submission. Victoria broke her stare and made eye contact with Edward, as if she finally noticed he was actually there. Victoria nodded once in a commanding way and Riley advanced toward Edward.

"She's lying to you, Riley," Edward said sadly. Riley stopped dead in his tracks and turned toward Victoria, as if he could see the lie. "She's lying to you just like the others who are dying in the meadow as we speak. You lied to them for her. What makes you think she isn't lying to you right now?" Kayce began to shiver from the frozen rain showering down on her. Draven caught her eye and he winked at her. "She doesn't love you; she loved another named James."

Victoria snarled in response, her lips lifting over her razor sharp teeth. "She wants you to die Riley; she knows that I will kill you. Do you have any idea how difficult it is for her to keep up the pretense that you are her lover?" Edward nodded at the boy, moving another step closer to the young vampire. Victoria saw that step as more of an opening to get to Kayce and she crouched down a little lower, leaning her body a little closer to the human female.

"You don't have to die, Riley. There are other ways to live than they way she has shown you. You can walk away right now. You don't have to die for her lies," Edward said pointedly. He closed the distance between him and the newborn. Victoria bounced on the balls of her feet in eager anticipation like a boxer. Riley gave Victoria a frantic look, hoping for some confirmation.

"He's the liar, Riley," Victoria said in a soothing voice. "I warned you about their mind tricks." Kayce noticed that the book was right about her voice. It was something in deep contrast to how she appeared. It sounded like a high-pitched tinkling voice, the voice of a small girl. Victoria bared her fingernails like claws. She was readying to strike and rip out the throat of her prey.

Riley's face emptied of any kind of emotion and readied to attack Edward. Draven just stood there calm as can be, standing like a human with his arms folded across his chest and just waited. He knew that he will be the endgame because of his ability, even if every one of his companions perish, he will still obtain his goal. Edward looked to the three vampires and was weighing who he could take down easily. He was worried about the odds, but he never turned to look at Kayce because his facial expression would give him away.

A loud snarl erupted, coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. A sandy wolf launched from the trees tackling Riley like a supernatural linebacker. Riley screamed out in shock as the wolf thrashed at him. As the fight ensued a flying projectile flew through the air, landing nearby. Kayce took her eyes away from Draven and Victoria long enough to see Riley's disembodied hand lying on the rocks at her feet. Edward only stared at the other two vampires who had their eyes locked on him, but Kayce watched Seth and Riley with utter morbid fascination.

As Riley was in the fight of his life, Victoria seemed more determined to get her hands on Kayce. She maneuvered herself to get closer, but Edward countered, blocking Victoria from attaining her goal. A loud shriek echoed off the mountain face, making Kayce look for Seth and Riley. Riley looked awful. His clothing was torn to shreds and he had gouges taken out of his face and body that made him look like an aging statue that belonged somewhere in Greece. Riley, with lightning speed, hit Seth with a round-house kick, knocking the wolf into a jagged rock formation. Seth yelped in surprise, but righted himself and limped as he countered Riley's movements.

Victoria, thinking Riley had the upper hand in his battle, made her move and leaped high in the air with her arms stretched out, readying to grasp her prey. Edward jumped up and collided with Victoria's body with an ear splitting sound that echoed off the mountain face. The two rolled on the rocky floor right next to the cliff's edge, nearly falling over the side.

Though Draven had his chance, he just stood there waiting for Kayce to make a move. She could see that he was over confident and getting cocky about his being a vampire with his ability, whereas she was a meager human in his eyes. "How did you find Victoria?" Kayce asked. She expected Riley, but seeing Draven was a complete shock to her.

Sounds of the fights echoed all around them. He merely smiled wickedly at her for a long moment before answering, "Victoria had gone to Italy to enlist the Volturi's help in order to kill you. When Aro turned her down and ordered her to leave Italy or die, she ran into me. We got to talking and her offer was too good to turn down," he said loudly enough for her to hear. "I've wanted my own revenge on you since you broke my knee cap back in that alley. I just couldn't turn away from that; especially since Aro seems to want to acquire you instead of kill you."

Seth managed to clamp his jaws around Riley's right ankle. His powerful jaws snapped shut and he jerked the vampire with the force of a runaway semi barreling down an empty highway. Riley shrieked again as his foot tore away from his leg and dropped to the rocks below, shattering into tiny shards. Riley roared indignantly, his eyes threatened death, yet they also held fear. He tried to punch Seth with a mangled hand and made contact with Seth's head. The wolf staggered to his right, but came back again. He never gave up.

Draven turned around and watched the fight and the freakish dance that Edward and Victoria were in. Victoria would weave herself in-and-out through the trees. Edward noticed that she was on the verge of fleeing. "Don't go Victoria. This is the perfect chance, your only chance," Edward mocked. Victoria hissed at him and jumped up into a tree. Edward countered her move, jumping and landing in the tree right next to her, gazing madly into her eyes.

Riley managed to hit Seth square in the chest. Seth wheezed and coughed. He didn't look good; he kept staggering as he moved. Riley had driven Seth backward toward Kayce until they were standing side-by-side. Victoria stopped to watch what was happening, she was judging the close proximity between Riley and Kayce, hoping that he could side-step the dog and attack her. Draven still stood there captivated, as if he were watching an exciting action flick. Seth snapped at Riley. He was hungrily salivating as he showed his fangs. Seth forced Riley backward, then looking to Draven from the corner of his eye, making sure the vampire didn't make any rash moves. Victoria hissed at the young sandy wolf, but she was trapped by Edward. Seth moved Riley further back and off to his right, until Seth and Edward were back-to-back. Victoria looked at the odd couple with large eyes. "No, he won't turn on me," Edward said, answering Victoria's silent question. "You provided us with a common enemy. You allied us." Edward smirked at her and then continued his conversation. "Take a good look, Victoria. Is he really so much like the monster that James tracked across Siberia?"

Victoria's eyes bulged out of her skull, but soon, she regained some composure and stared at Seth and then Kayce. "That's impossible." Victoria moved with lightning speed, yet Edward was right there, thanks to his mind reading, to counter her movements, barring her from getting close to Kayce. They started to move faster than Kayce could keep up. She would look at a place she thought they were, but only could see the aftermath of where they had been. She saw broken tree limbs, dislodged boulders and sprays of dirt flying, mixing in the rain. All that she could hear were violent crashing sounds every once in a while or see a tree swaying violently after an impact.

Riley became distracted by the violent fight that now ensued. He was worried for his lover. Seth saw an opening and went in, biting off another piece of the vampire, spitting it out onto the ground as if it were dreaded Brussels sprouts. Riley screamed out in frustration. He backhanded Seth with his remaining hand. Seth soared backward connecting with the mountain face just above Kayce. Rock showered down mixing with the frozen rain that was pelting down, making Kayce look like a gray muddy mess. She side-stepped, narrowly avoiding the wolf as he landed in a heap right next to her feet. Seth expelled heavy breath and then stopped all movement. He appeared to be dead.

Kayce's first instinct was to rush to Seth's aid. Without making a move, she darted her eyes toward Draven, who now looked extremely interested in her. He took a giant step closer to her with his hands coiled up into claws. Her pulse quickened and she could feel it pumping in her neck. Her forehead began to form tiny beads of sweat. She silently prayed that Seth was still alive. She had to react fast, so she thought about escape and disappeared.

Kayce landed in a grassy area and became a little disoriented. In half a second, she heard a loud shriek, "Jasper, no!" came Alice's shrill voice. Kayce opened her eyes to see Jasper's fist unclench and relax as it propelled toward her face. He dropped his hand down and grabbed her around her waist, yanking her away from a Newborn that he had been planning on attacking. She felt as if she were on a rollercoaster ride, her stomach leapt up into her throat and she tried very hard not to vomit on her brother.

Jasper never stopped moving. He fought with one hand while holding Kayce in his other arm. She felt as if she were in a strange terrifying dance. He swung her facing north and her eyes rested on a small girl hiding away from the fight. She looked frightened, frightened of who she was and the company she was keeping. Jasper yanked her around again like a ragdoll and her eyes rested on Draven; his lips curled up in a snarl. She then concentrated yet again and disappeared into thin air like a wraith.

Kayce landed in a living room and upon closer inspection she was in her parent's house. She walked to the edge of the living room, peeked around a large potted indoor plant and saw her mother standing at the stove stirring something simmering in a pot. Her father was sitting at the dining room table reading a newspaper. Both looked withdrawn and extremely tired. Her stomach turned upside down when she thought that her parents' weary expressions could be due to her absence. She thought, "_Did they know she was missing yet? Has time gone that far ahead? Are they suffering because of her selfishness?_" She was distracted by a shadow that came in from outside, like someone was prowling around. Her poor clueless parents had not seen the shadow and knew nothing of the danger they were in. All thoughts of her parents anguish had slipped away; she needed to escape and to make sure that Draven left with her.

She sneaked upstairs and went into her bedroom. It looked exactly the same as it was when she left. Kayce approached the window unlatching it, placing her fingers on the frame of the window and lifted it. She climbed out the window, sitting on the ledge and took a deep breath before leaping onto the tree limb that sat next to the window. Kayce then jumped down out of the tree; she tucked herself into a ball and then rolled before coming to a complete stop.

Kayce looked around, turning her head in all directions and caught sight of Draven. She started to run as fast as she could down the street; her arms were pumping, her breathing was labored and she had a stitch in her side. Just as she predicted, Draven, with a wicked laugh, his eyes crinkling maniacally ran after her. When she made it to the end of her street, she disappeared yet again, landing next to Edward who was in attack mode with Victoria. Edward's hand swung right next to Kayce's face as he was recovering from a cross punch on Victoria.

Draven appeared next to her, reaching out his arms to snatch her up. Kayce disappeared once again, her head now throbbing with a constant dull ache. She knew she was doing too much, but she couldn't stop. Draven only wrapped his arms around air and then disappeared after her. Since becoming a vampire, he felt utterly fine. He hadn't had the disorientation or headaches like he did when he was human. He could tell that Kayce was experiencing those same symptoms and delightedly anticipated her eventual collapse from them.

Kayce and Draven both landed in the meadow right in the middle of the remaining vampires. Luckily, she noticed that her family members were all still alive...well as alive as a vampire can get. She was gearing up to make an escape. Kayce closed her eyes and thought about where she wanted to be, but when she opened her eyes, she was still in the meadow. She suddenly felt ill, the kind of feeling where you just want to lay in bed all day and whine about feeling so horrible, but she was in danger and needed to escape. Two vampires who were in the middle of the fight caught her scent and barreled around in order to get her to her. The two vampires were cut off from Kayce by Sam and Jacob, rounding on them and taking huge bites out of their bodies. She mustered up all of the strength she had in order to make an escape. Draven just looked at her smirking until he saw an iridescent glow emitting from her body. He shook off what he had witnessed and readied himself to follow her.

Every single vampire and wolf that had been in the meadow saw some sort of glow from of the corner of their eye. It was distracting enough that they all stopped and turned to see what the disturbance was. Each one ogling when they saw Kayce and Draven. Both the vampire and human emitted the glow, though with Kayce it was much more pronounced. The glow burst out, coming at them in large waves, feeling somewhat like warm sunbeams.

Kayce tried to escape, but still wasn't able to, so she took all of her emotion and amped up her ability about as far as she could physically take it. Strangely, she felt an itch on her nose that she couldn't ignore. She used the back of her hand to scratch it and her hand came away with blood. Kayce's head pounded and she was feeling nauseous. Her panic stricken eyes looked to the vampires who all smelled her blood and became like ravening wolves. She never wavered on her concentration and the blood flowed even faster.

A huge bright flash of light overtook the entire area, looking as if God decided to take a photo of the entire planet. Just as fast as the flash happened, it was gone. Kayce took inventory of where she was, but realized she was still in the meadow. Every single vampire and wolf was frozen in place, immobile.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 – What Have We Done?**

A huge, bright flare of light overtook the entire area, looking as if God decided to take a photo of the entire planet. Kayce instinctively pulled her arms up to her face protecting her eyes from the intense glare. There was no warmth that had emitted from the glow, only the indescribable bright spark of light. Just as fast as the flash happened, it was gone. Kayce pulled her hands down to her sides, blinked and took inventory of where she was. She soon realized that she was still standing in the meadow and every single vampire and wolf was immobile, frozen in place as if they were chess pieces on a board waiting to be moved. Some were in mid-punch or kick and a couple wolves were airborne, as if they were wheeling around to engage their enemy.

Within seconds, Kayce felt that same tickle on her upper lip again and wiped the blood away from her nose with the back of her hand, smearing it on her arm warmers. She steadied herself by rooting her feet to the earth below her. Her head cleared a bit, but she still felt terrible; she was using her ability too often and her body was paying the price for it. She didn't even want to think about what her hair looked like. She had a suspicion that her hair was completely white.

Kayce scrutinized the others in the meadow and now they really looked like Greek statues to her, standing tall and lifeless. Kayce took a weary step backward and gazed around the meadow with a gaping mouth. She saw a bird in flight that was frozen in midair. Apparently, gravity wasn't pulling the bird to the earth below like it should. Draven wasn't frozen because he blinked a few times and then looked up at the bird and surprisingly, he was just as shocked as she was.

The falling rain had somehow been suspended like a watery curtain and the temperature was neither hot nor cold. When Kayce or Draven would move about, the suspended rain they came in contact with would touch their bodies and then soak into their clothes and hair. It reminded Kayce of a cartoon being drawn and they were the only characters being animated in the cell. Person-shaped holes where they soaked up the rain was left behind, which looked odd. The rain drops never filled the empty void; it was as if they created their own purgatory, just waiting...stuck.

"What did we do?" Draven asked confusedly. He turned his head all around taking in the landscape. He noticed that every critter hiding in the forest was immobile, too. When he heard absolutely no sound coming from any direction, he started to worry. He listened carefully and never heard the snapping of twigs or the crunching of fallen leaves from the deciduous trees as animals made their way through the woods while they went about their daily routine. He never heard predator animals roaring their warnings to the other predators in the vicinity to stay away from their meal. Even with his acute vampire hearing, there was still only deafening silence.

"I have no idea," Kayce answered, just as puzzled. Their cat and mouse game was totally forgotten, they both walked around the meadow and peered into the eyes of their companions. Kayce waved her hand in front of Rosalie's face. She never blinked. Her golden, glassy eyes were just staring blankly ahead. Kayce probably could have poked her in the eye and still would get absolutely no reaction from her sister. Tendrils of Rosalie's blond hair had been blowing in the wind before everything stopped, but now the wind was nonexistent and her hair was suspended like it was caught in an invisible net.

Draven approached the nearest vampire, one of his own, and grabbed her mercilessly around the elbow. He yanked the lower portion of her arm free from the rest of her body with a thunderous crunch. He tugged the arm away from the vampire's long sleeved shirt, by pulling twice and threw it as if it were a piece of trash he was discarding. The vampire didn't flinch with the removal of her arm. Kayce was astonished that he could do such a thing. This vampire was as vulnerable as an innocent human; just seeing this made her stomach turn. "We have no idea what we've done. I'd leave everything as it is until we can figure it out, especially if we are the only ones who can fix this," Kayce scolded.

His eyes focused on her and then he bowed to her in acquiescence. "You're right. This definitely is not the way I wanted to finish you off...Let's work together until we figure this out?" Kayce gauged Draven for any sign of insincerity, but she found none. His body language was a sign of that. His body was open and his face calm. She didn't see any protruding neck veins or darting of his eyes that usually comes from someone who is lying.

"What do we do now?" she asked. He just stood there immobile for a few moments, appearing like the vampires in the meadow with them. When she began to wonder if he had actually frozen just like the others, his arm moved in a blur. He had placed his hand onto his chin as if he were in deep thought.

"Here take my hand," Draven finally said to her. Kayce appeared apprehensive, hesitating to extend her hand out to him. "I'm not going to hurt you. We need to see how far this goes. It will be much easier for us to travel together." He held out his hand and waited for her to grasp it.

She slowly extended her hand out to him and his icy cold fingers wrapped around hers. She had the instinct to pull her hand away, but didn't. Kayce steeled herself against the headache pain and the return of her bloody nose. She let Draven decide where to go and tried to relax her body as best she could. They disappeared quite easily and thankfully pain free, landing near Victoria, Edward, Riley and Seth. Kayce assumed that the reason she didn't suffer any of the debilitating side effects was because Draven had chosen where they would go and she was only tagging along for the ride. When he saw the immobile vampires, a huge grin spread across Draven's lips. Edward and Victoria held similar wild looks in their eyes, but she appeared frustrated. Her forehead was wrinkled up and she bared her teeth savagely. Kayce noticed that Edward had a twinkle in his eye that she easily recognized. He was enjoying their fight, enjoying anticipating her every move, causing Victoria more anger and frustration. Edward's fist was uplifted only half an inch from Victoria's face. When and if they returned everything to normal, that punch would pack quite a wallop when it connects to her jaw.

They walked a few yards away to where Seth and Riley were located on the mountain shelf. Seth lay in a heap in the same spot just before Kayce had disappeared, still appearing to be deceased. Riley appeared to have taken major damage from the young wolf, but he stood above Seth's lifeless body ready to strike without mercy. Kayce felt a jolt of panic and sorrow for the young Quileute. Draven caught the look in her eyes and he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let's get going, there's nothing to be done here. We need to see how far this spreads."

She nodded, trying to get that picture out of her mind and took his hand once more. "Draven, why are you being so kind to me?"

"Because you and I are alike with our abilities, the only ones as a far as I know. Also, I don't want to live like this any more than you do. I have grown accustomed to my lifestyle." His eyes became somewhat softened and playful. "Oh, and please, while we are working together there's no need to be so formal. Call me Andy." Kayce burst out laughing when she heard the name, she couldn't help it.

Andy frowned at her response to his first name. "Do you find Andy to be funny?"

"I'm sorry; I just can't seem to think of you as evil or sinister with a name like Andy. That name certainly doesn't strike fear in the hearts of the masses now does it?" Kayce snorted.

Surprisingly, Andy laughed, too. "That's why I always go by my last name." After a few moments of joviality, his face became more serious and he nodded to her. He took her hand once more and they both disappeared. The odd couple appeared on a roadway close to town and noticed a few cars were just stopped in the middle of the highway, their drivers behind the wheel staring straight ahead at the unfolding road. Kayce turned around in a semi-circle and saw a car parked on the shoulder of the road with a man squatting down near the tire well. He apparently was changing a flat when everything just stopped. The spiky-blond haired man had a jack already in place under the car and appeared to be removing the lug nuts in order to remove the flat tire. He had the spare leaning up against the car until he was ready for it.

Kayce and Andy walked into town together. Everything seemed to be normal at first glance, but upon closer inspection, there were people inside shops frozen in fitting rooms and behind cash registers. People were still sitting inside their cars in the middle of parallel parking into a tight spot. Kayce headed toward the nearest cafe and walked inside. It was the same as outside. She peered to the open grill with burgers sitting atop it in the kitchen. A huge flame had licked up around the meat, reaching for the ceiling and, it too, was suspended. She smelled absolutely nothing. There was no burning smell emitting around the restaurant from the prolonged contact with the open flame. Draven approached the waitress who was standing at the espresso machine. She was in the middle of preparing frothy drinks for thirsty customers when everything stopped. A billow of steam was coming out of the machine as she prepared to steam the milk, but the steam never dissipated.

"This isn't good," Draven said in a whisper.

"Well Andy, we can safely say the entire town is frozen. Let's branch out further and see what we have," Kayce said with a weary sigh.

Andy rushed to her side, appearing distorted from the speed, and he gripped her hand. "So where to?" he asked her. Kayce knitted her eyebrows together in deep thought, really unsure of where to go next. "How about Port Angeles?" he suggested. Without another word they were gone.

After a few seconds, Kayce opened her eyes and peered around when she felt solid ground underneath her feet. They were standing near the oceanfront. She looked out on the usually choppy water and saw no movement of the ocean. There were no waves cresting on the shore and the boats that were moored weren't bobbing lazily up and down. Everything was utterly still, yet this kind of stillness wasn't peaceful, it made her extremely ill at ease.

"This doesn't look good. Let's go toward town and see if anything is normal there," Andy said. Kayce took one last look at the ocean and bit her lip. She walked quickly to catch up to Draven, who was already way ahead of her. After walking about an hour, they reached the part of town where the newage bookstore was located and just like in Forks, everything was still. The gray-haired hippie woman inside the store was holding a book in one hand and a canvas sack in the other. She appeared as if she were going to place the book inside the bag. The customer behind the counter had a huge smile plastered on her face. Kayce turned her head and gazed up and down the street. There were cars lining the road with people inside them who were on their way to their destinations and were caught up in whatever it was that the pair created.

Andy and Kayce both walked toward the residential neighborhood that butted up against the industrial section of town. Andy seemed to know where he was going, as he was walking with purpose. "Andy, where are we going now?" Kayce asked. She had never been in this part of town before and saw beautiful homes with lush green lawns and bright flowers. On the particular street they walked down, the houses were nestled against huge trees. Seeing this part of town was deceiving because on any given day this neighborhood could appear that quiet. I'm sure seeing at least three cars driving by would create a chain of gossip amongst the neighbors.

Andy headed for the house that sat on 155 Rosehips Lane. When the couple reached the house, he cupped his hands together as if he were a normal human, peering into the quaint little home's front window. Inside sat an older woman a little older than her own mother, sipping from a coffee mug. Andy sighed heavily, like a man with enough emotional baggage to last two lifetimes. Kayce couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance between the two. "You know, I haven't seen my mother in over five years. At first I thought being a vampire was the best thing to have happened to me, I was wrong. I lie to her. I tell her I live in another country and my job keeps me too busy to ever pay a visit. She always says she understands, but I can hear the hurt in her voice. Seeing her all alone like this, it's heartbreaking," he confided. Kayce couldn't help but feel sorry for the both of them. "Make sure that being a vampire is what you want. Remember who you will leave behind and watch them grow old from the shadows and eventually they will die."

After that comment, Andy's face hardened and he turned away from the window. He never turned to look back at his frozen mother. Kayce stood rooted to the spot, gazing inside as if his mother were her own. Once he was across the street, he called out, "Are you coming?"

Kayce breathed in sharply and darted across the pavement to the other side. "Okay, so how do you suppose we fix this?" Kayce asked. Carlisle is the only one whom she thinks could help her figure it all out. With her only real reference frozen in place in the meadow, she had absolutely no idea where to even begin in order to fix this mess.

"I have no idea, but let's keep looking. There has to be somewhere that isn't affected by us," Draven said. He thought about going to a large city as he gazed into Kayce's eyes. The pair held hands once again and they disappeared.

Kayce and Andy stood in the heart of New York City in the middle of Times Square. They both looked around, Kayce with her mouth wide open. She recognized where she was immediately, but had never been there before. She never dreamed it was this huge in real life. She and Andy stood looking at the thousands of people frozen in place. These people all were hustling to get somewhere, most were holding cell phones to their ear, in the midst of jay walking, all seeming disgruntled. There were even some who were making rude gestures as they dodged being hit by taxis. She figured that living in such a large city, crammed into so little square miles, was the likely culprit. Kayce looked around and saw the enormous screen that showed the Dow Jones Industrial numbers, which were frozen in place. They never heard the hum of the neon signs that were all turned on and glowing. She never heard the honks of car horns as impatient people inside luxury cars and taxis were finding a way to expedite their ride through town. "My God, do you think that what we did is global?" she asked.

Andy appeared dumbfounded by her abrupt question. He was letting it all sink in. "I have no idea, but I'm beginning to think so."

The couple walked around, trying hard not to bump into the people on the street corners. After walking about a mile north, Andy stopped in front of a tall, good looking male. The man was standing next to an alleyway just watching the people cautiously. He had hooded eyes, a slender nose, chiseled jaw-line and curly black hair. As Kayce approached him a little more closely, she saw that this man had red irises. "Is that a vampire?" she asked rather stupidly.

"Yes, he's hunting." When Kayce looked at him in utter shock, he said, "Do you see the way he is holding himself and the way he is making sure he isn't noticed by the rest of you humans?" She knew that the Cullen's were a small minority in the vampire community at large, but she never really thought about a vampire hunting in this particular manner.

Kayce nodded. "He's looking for the perfect meal. If we didn't freeze him, he'd find someone and lure them into the alley. He's looking for a specific someone who won't be missed, someone who looks lonely."

Kayce couldn't help but be choked up by that. She felt sorry for the poor person who would be chosen out of the millions of people in the city who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"There's only one place that we can go...we need to find Aro. If he isn't frozen, he may be the only help we can get," Andy said.

Kayce looked at Andy with huge eyes. She really didn't want to do that, but what choice did she have. She could feel her hands getting all clammy beneath her hand warmers. She had the sudden urge to rub them on her jeans in a nervous gesture, but didn't.

Andy took her hand once more. The couple disappeared and arrived in Italy. The sun had been shining and would have been a perfect late afternoon to go sightseeing. She wished that Edward were with her and he was showing her all of the wonders that Italy had to offer a young couple in love. Kayce recognized the clock tower that had been mentioned by Bella in the book. When she had rescued Edward and Alice, she never had time to really inspect it or to really appreciate the beautiful architecture and countryside. The clock stood towering over the entire city, casting shadow along the cobblestones in the town square. Kayce and Andy both looked around for any of Aro's henchmen, but it really felt like they were alone in the city.

They walked closer to the Palazzo dei Priori, staying in the shadows. Andy knew the best route to go in case the Volturi guards spotted them. They wanted to cause as little commotion as possible. As they turned the corner, there were only humans that were walking about, mingling around carts with various goods, fruits and vegetables for sale. Some were obviously bickering about the prices of the goods being sold before they too had frozen in place.

Kayce's mouth went dry and her stomach fell to her feet. Andy had the same look in his eyes, but he kept walking as if this situation weren't utterly frightening. This time, he was bolder with his actions. He strode right through the middle of the square, letting the sun shine down on his exposed pale skin. Rainbows danced off of his skin onto the walls and the cobblestones, creating a glittering jeweled display. The humans in the square never reacted to this bizarre display or even attempted to cover their eyes from the glare.

As he led her closer to the entrance that was described in the book, a dark tiny drain, visibility became extremely poor. He led her to the secret entrance and slid down the opening, disappearing from sight. Kayce spread her arms out to feel for the narrow cobbled walls and she didn't advance any further forward, knowing there was a large drop down. "Follow my voice and drop yourself down, I will catch you."

Kayce thought that was a really awful idea and just stood rooted to the spot. "You have to trust me, we have gotten this far haven't we?" he called out.

"Oh, alright!" She bent down to the dampened ground, getting on her hands and knees. Her hands slipped a little on the mossy surface of the rocks, which have not seen daylight for hundreds, maybe thousands of years. She stretched her left hand forward, moving it from side-to-side in a sweeping motion and finally found the lip of the trap door's opening. Kayce took a deep breath and maneuvered herself to sit on her butt. She then scooted forward until her legs dangled over the edge. She waited for a long while, not wanting to fall and break her limbs, especially with nobody around to set a fracture.

Andy rolled his eyes in the dark after seeing the apprehensive expression on her face. He sprinted down the hallway and grabbed a torch that was suspended from a sconce that had been attached to the wall. He returned with the lit torch and placed it in the empty sconce next to the opening, illuminating the bottom. "Seriously, come on." She sucked in her breath and could feel her chest expand outward, and then blew it all out in a huff...then she jumped. It felt like she fell forever, but finally she felt the cool embrace of her companion. Once Andy knew she was safe, he let her go quickly.

Kayce felt like she was a mouse walking straight into the cat's lair. She swallowed hard, her eyes darting all around waiting for a hungry vampire to jump out at her and drain her dry. Considering they were inside a dark, dank stone castle, she never felt the cold that she did on her first visit there. Though at the time, she was naked standing in Edward's dungeon, it was bitterly cold. Yet, now, strangely the atmosphere was perfect. There was no extreme in temperature either way. The dark tunnel slanted downward. Andy never took the torch out of the sconce, so eventually it became black as pitch once again. They walked deeper and deeper down the cold, damp tunnel. She wondered when they would eventually end their journey through the underground castle.

They eventually reached a grate at the end of the hallway made of thick iron bars. Kayce squinted and saw on the other side was a room with a low, heavy door. To her, it looked dark and foreboding. She really didn't want to go in there. She had changed her mind, but before she could voice her concerns, Andy ushered her around the grate and opened the heavy door for her. She really did not want to go in first, but really had no choice.

Kayce peeked through the opened door and saw Aro sitting on his throne looking awfully like a king, regal and tall. She half expected him to scream, "Off with her head!" but he was silent, just watching. Behind him were Marcus and Caius. They both were sitting on their thrones appearing bored. Marcus was inspecting his long fingers, as if to pass the time. Their guards were all flanked around them with their backs turned to the new arrivals. They appeared to be in a conversation with their masters. She recognized the tiny frame of Jane off to Aro's right.

Kayce tip-toed forward through the threshold of the door, not liking the situation she placed herself in. If by the grace of God Andy would protect her, there were too many vampires for either of them to leave alive. Thinking of Edward and Aidan cemented her resolve and she gained strength of will, moving even closer to the vampire coven.

When she gazed into Aro's eyes, they appeared calculating and cold. They glittered with certain madness. This was definitely not a man to toy with. He was frightening when she encountered him before she gave birth, but here, in this place, he was so much more. She advanced further inside the room and noticed the profile of the guard closest to her, it was Demetri. She felt like they were enjoying making her sweat, by not responding to her right away. Kayce waited for Andy to make the first move. Maybe they refused to engage a human on their turf.

Andy swept into the room with a different air about him. His body language changed, revealing a posture of worship and fear. He bowed grandly at the waist just in front of his masters. Instead of righting himself, he stood bent over, frozen with a dejected look written on his face. Kayce, out of the corner of her eye, noticed that Andy never straightened back up. She turned her head and looked to him with tears flooding her eyes. She just knew. These vampires weren't having a silent conversation and entertaining themselves by making her nervous, they were frozen like all the others they have encountered.

"They are all frozen, too. What the hell are we going to do?" he said flatly.

Kayce wasn't going to give up. She stalked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling as hard as she could to get him to stop his needless bow. "Stand up, you look ridiculous, Andy," Kayce barked. He stood up straight and just appeared defeated. Kayce paced the room thinking of what they could do. Her hair whipped around her shoulders when she would turn to face the other direction. She would glance at the vampires sitting motionless as she paced thinking about how powerless they all were at the moment.

Kayce was attempting to get into Carlisle's head and think of what he would do in this predicament. She pictured him racing upstairs in their home and entering his office. He would grab a book off of the bookcase and sit down in his office chair to read. His golden eyes would be darting back and forth as he speed read the entire book. He would then stand up and grab another book and keep repeating the process until he found a solution to his problem. She grinned when she thought about his predictable response and a light bulb went off in her head.

"Andy, where is Aro's library? Surely there has to be a book with something in it to help us."

Andy grinned at her and he had begun to walk at a human pace to the opposite end of the room just behind where the vampires were all situated. Kayce followed right behind him through the door. They both followed a long hallway and came to a fork and took a right. Their footsteps echoed off the stone walls loudly as they walked along the corridor. Eventually, they came to two large thick wooden doors with iron trim. Andy grabbed both iron handles and pulled. The doors opened outward and Kayce ducked under Andy's arms and entered a huge library.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 – The Library**

The room they had entered was the largest library Kayce had ever seen. Its beauty rivaled that of the most famous churches and buildings situated all over the world. She couldn't believe that this treasure was tucked away like this; something that average human eyes could not appreciate in their lifetime...ever. She wondered if Aro or any of the other vampires appreciated this library at all. With her love of books, she hoped that this library did not go to waste. It definitely looked well taken care of, but it was too neat and tidy. She assumed that the Volturi had a human cleaning crew for the upkeep. They were all too regal to do their own housework. She couldn't help but to giggle at the image of Aro in an apron with a feather duster in his hand tidying up.

Kayce turned her attention back to the grandness of this library once more and unconsciously her mouth dropped open. There were rows upon rows of bookshelves that seemed to go on for miles filled with books. They even lined the walls reaching up to the ceiling. Near the entrance of the massive structure was an enormous spiral staircase made of wood and carved to perfection to match that of the bookshelves. The shelves were made of walnut and were carved with figures of Venus, Tartarus, lion's heads and acanthus foliates. Each one was hand carved and must have taken hours upon hours to complete to absolute perfection. Kayce shivered when she thought of the humans who must have carved all of those cases and what happened to them when the Volturi no longer needed their services.

The room was circular and the coffered ceiling was dome shaped, reaching as high as 50 feet or more. Kayce's head was spinning at the thought that this library had to be as high as a four story building and it was all underground. At the very top of the dome it was dark, but there was an opening at the top where four cupid-like angels were holding the circular building up. The angels all appeared to be filling the chamber with a divine light. The floor was made of the finest Italian granite with a mosaic design. As she walked, she saw a mosaic that was in the shape of a herd of deer, which made her think of Carlisle and the story of how he was turned into a monster and how he eventually coped with that fact. Kayce pulled herself out of her foggy memory and looked at the beautiful mosaic. She is sure that the Volturi are much, much older than Carlisle, but she wondered if he had a hand in picking the mosaic tiles on the floor. She was clear that they were still underground and wondered how this room was possible, especially since there was light filtering in from stained glass windows around the angels at the top of the dome. The kicker was that this round room wasn't visible to the town at all.

In the very heart of the room were ornately carved tables and plush sofas, all with dim buttery lighting coming from table lamps so one could read at their leisure. This was a reader's paradise. She was sure that nobody but the vampires and possibly the few humans in the know even knew that this place existed. She also wondered if she were the first human to step foot into Aro's library who may live to tell about it. She just walked around and took everything in for a few minutes. It was all so much to absorb. Andy was already off to her right and opening up books from the nearest shelves. He wasn't as impressed as she was apparently. "Andy, do you know if there are books that mention vampires with powers?"

He stuck his head out from the bookshelf and said, "I have no idea. I only came in here a few times before they sent me to you. When you are a newborn, reading is at the bottom of your to-do list compared to feeding," he called out. She thought on that and wondered how she would behave if and when she is turned by Edward. She knew the transformation was excruciatingly painful to say the least, but would she have enough self-control to feed only on animals just as her family does? Would she slip up and take an innocent life? Would she retain the last and only part of her humanity after that? There were so many questions with little to no answers, but knowing her family and how they all keep in control, she was sure she had a fighting chance.

"I'm heading to my left and see what I can find," Kayce called out. She walked over to the first stack of shelves and started checking the spines with her finger, daring not to physically touch the ancient texts. Most of the books had ancient leather bindings. She slowly walked up and down the shelves, searching. Every once in a while, she would pull a book out and thumb through it if the title looked promising; making sure that she was extremely gentle with it. So far, Kayce was coming up empty-handed. There was nothing at all that would be of any use. She saw original copies of some of the most famous books ever written and some were signed by the author, usually stating their adoration of Aro, Marcus or Caius. Just the monetary value of all of these gems was mind boggling.

Exhausted and a little more dejected, she came upon a section that housed more recent novels. She stood on her tip-toes and pulled out her favorite novel that she had read over and over and over again. Edward would always smirk at her when he caught her rereading it. He thought it a silly romance novel, the sort of book that was beneath Kayce to enjoy as immensely as she does, but he would never begrudge her such a pleasure anyway. Kayce walked over to a blood-red camel back sofa and opened the book. She flipped to her favorite chapter and then thumbed to her favorite page with her favorite passage and a folded piece of paper shifted from the crease of the book and fell out onto her lap. Kayce didn't want to pry into someone's private letter, so she left it on her lap as she read.

Kayce stood up, placing the folded letter in her pocket and replaced the novel in the stacks and kept on wandering down the aisles in the pattern she chose and spotted a book that looked like it might hold promise, part of the title read Time Travel Romance. Her mind flashed back to the note, but she wasn't the sort of a girl to pry into someone's private thoughts, so she ignored the impulse to open it.

As Kayce's research had, so far, come up empty-handed, her stomach rumbled as if it were a truck driving down an old country road. She realized that she was starving and looked around to make sure Andy wasn't nearby. "I heard that," Andy called out from somewhere in the midst of all of the shelves of books. Embarrassed, she placed the book on the cushion of the sofa.

"Andy, do you have anywhere for me to find food to eat?" He was stalking toward her with a lopsided grin.

"I think I can find something for you. Come on." Kayce saw his head pop out from behind the stacks. She suddenly was unsure if she should trust him. If she were starved, what would happen to her if he was equally as hungry? She decided to go with her gut instinct and headed toward him. "Don't worry, I ate before the battle. I'll be okay for a week or so." She grimly thought of the two of them staying there much longer than a week and shuddered at the thought of her becoming a last meal of sorts for Draven.

Kayce and Andy made their way down the dank hallways of the maze-like fortress that housed the Volturi. Down the hall, toward the end of the corridor, there stood a large formidable appearing vampire. As they passed on by, Kayce turned and scooted her back up against the wall to avoid touching him. His being a vampire didn't bother her in the least. What bothered her was his frozen state of being. His eyes were glassed rubies and they appeared bored with his stay at watch before he became a frozen, lifeless shell. She had grown tired of seeing everything frozen in place while she was animated.

The unlikely couple made their way to another gigantic wooden door. Andy pulled on the iron handle with relative ease. The antique door opened fluidly without a squeak. Andy emerged through the darkness into the light filled room. Kayce paused, leaning against the wall as a support before entering the lighted room; she just wanted to fix what they broke and couldn't for the life of her figure out exactly how. Being in that library had not given her any clues on how to achieve that feat. None of the books she had thumbed through had any promising information.

Kayce pushed herself off the stonework wall, crossing over the threshold and entered into the absurd, gazing around. She stepped out through the door and back into the stone hallway and ticked her head around making sure she was still in the Volturi stronghold. When she was satisfied, she reentered the room that looked just like an office break room. There was a round, modern table with folding office chairs encircling it in the center of the room. There was also a sofa and coffee table filled with Italian magazines off in the corner of the room. There was a large clock covered in metal mesh hanging on the far wall adjacent to a time clock. She noticed that Andy had walked over to a stainless steel refrigerator and opened it. It was mostly bare, but there was a lunch bag inside. He took the bag into his grasp and threw it to Kayce. She caught it clumsily and frowned at him in response.

Kayce drummed her fingers on the table, contemplating what to do in regard to eating the sandwich she just pulled out of the brown paper bag. Her stomach growled rather loudly giving away her immense hunger. She blushed in response and picked up the sandwich into her hands, opening the plastic bag, bringing it up to her nose and smelling the yeasty bread and roast beef. Kayce's eyes closed as she delighted in the aroma. She sank her teeth into the sandwich, savoring the flavor and chewing slowly.

After a few moments, she set the sandwich down on top of the unfolded napkin and stuck her hands inside the lunch bag, pulling out a small bag of corn chips. Andy watched as she pulled the bag apart. He could smell the salty chips as she pulled them out, popping them into her mouth. Kayce stopped while chewing when she registered Andy's response to her human activity. "What?"

His nose wrinkled up, but he managed a slight smile. "That smells so bad. I just don't know how you can stomach, it that's all!"

Kayce frowned, "You drink human blood and you think this is disgusting?" as she pointed at her sandwich. "Okay, pot...meet kettle," she said sarcastically. She looked at her sandwich and realized something was missing. Kayce set the sandwich down on her napkin and stood up. She approached the counter, opening drawer after drawer, searching for black pepper. When she came up empty-handed she moved to an over-head cabinet rifling through the contents, eventually finding a peppermill. Forgetting to close the cabinet, she walked back to her seat and began twisting the mill. Andy watched her, waiting for her to stop grinding up the peppercorns. After receiving another look of disgust, she put the mill down and put the bread back on top of her sandwich.

"I wonder if that is going to be your last meal." Andy asked. Kayce stopped chewing her food and gazed into his eyes. He had said that with a stony face, but behind his eyes was a real hint of worry. "You are afraid we may not find a way out and I will be your last meal." He nodded severely. Despite the foreboding topic, she finished eating her sandwich and corn chips, eating every last crumb. Andy stood up and reached out for her hand. Kayce wiped her hands on her napkin and they left her trash on the table-top exiting the office break room.

The unlikely couple would make their way back into the library. Kayce would pull books with more vigor and less care. She wanted to fix this situation. She needed to get home to her family. As the hours passed by, she realized that it should be dark out. She peered up to the angels and saw light filtering through the stained glass. With that knowledge, she grew more impatient. Kayce wiped a bead of perspiration from her forehead. She knew that she shouldn't be perspiring, but the anxiety and guilt she felt for creating this situation made her extremely uneasy.

"Hey, I think I found something!"

Feeling more hope than she had since they started this whole debacle, Kayce started walking away from her stack of books. "Marco," she called out.

"I'm just north from where you are, about 300 feet."

"Which way is north?" she called out sheepishly.

Andy feeling exasperation with his human counterpart yelled out, "Turn to your right and walk about 300 feet." Kayce turned and walked the 300 feet to find Andy in the middle of an aisle. She found him and he already had begun to walk away. "I have a theory. Just follow me," he said when Andy started to really think about where they should look. He started talking aloud, "Maybe in Aro's private chambers? Yes, that is where he would most likely hide important documentation."

"Do you even know where Aro's private chambers are?" Kayce asked.

Andy looked grimly over at her and said, "No. Well, it's not like we don't have ample time to search for it without being caught."

Kayce nodded her head and followed along deep into the stone maze-like corridors. They searched every door that Andy was unfamiliar with. Kayce saw a corridor and pointed toward it, "What's down here?"

Andy looked at her and shook his head no, "Those are the living quarters for those of us in Aro's employ."

Kayce nodded and kept following him. They headed back for Aro's chamber and stepped inside through the door they left open. Aro, still frozen in place, looked just as formidable, but he was nothing more than a statue. Andy kept right on walking past Aro and Jane heading for a door that Kayce hadn't ever noticed before. He opened the door and entered another corridor. He took the first door to his right and entered. Kayce followed and saw a large desk and bookshelves. Andy headed straight for the shelves. He thumbed through some ledgers and texts and came upon a really old appearing book. It was well taken care of for the appearance of its age.

He inspected the leather-bound book in his hands. Upon closer inspection the dark leather was branded with a large symbol. "The Dragon's Eye..." Kayce's face held a confused look. She had no idea what it meant. "It is an equilateral triangle pointing downward with a "Y" in the middle connecting the three points of the triangle together. According to the Dictionary of Symbols, it combines the triangle meaning threat and the "Y" meaning a choice between good and evil." Andy explained.

Kayce looked perplexed that he would know that bit of information and Andy sighed before he spoke, "The symbol can be found all over Volterra. I was curious and wondered what all it meant so I looked it up in the Dictionary of Symbols. It's very interesting, the choice between good and evil. It sums Aro up perfectly."

Kayce couldn't disagree. Her hands felt clammy, as if this book were the answer to what she was looking for. Andy opened up the book and thumbed through the contents. There were three columns. The first showed a name, the second was the name of ability specific to that person and the third column was the words acquired. He turned page after page and saw the same thing. Toward the middle of the book were Alice and Edward's names. Where acquired should be it was left blank. "Is this how they document humans with abilities?"

Andy appeared as confused as she was. He kept turning pages and sticking out like a sore thumb was the name Arthur Watson. On the ability column, the word teleportation with a question mark next to it. On the column where acquired is, it was blank. A light turned on in Kayce's head as Andy spoke, "Teleportation? I wonder if he is like us?"

Andy kept on turning pages seeing names and abilities. On the very last page inside was the name Andrew Draven...Teleportation/Dimensional Travel...Acquired had been written down. Lastly on that page was Kayce's name. Kayce Evans...Teleportation/Dimensional Travel. The last line was left blank.

"Well, I see they know about our abilities, but I see nothing on how they work or any kind of knowledge about them," Kayce said to herself in frustration. She began to sob. The weight of finding something important, but no answer to how they put things right slammed into her full force. Her tiny shoulders shook with her grief. Andy felt really guilty for having helped put them in this nightmarish situation. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she sobbed until she couldn't any longer.

Kayce fell asleep from the exhaustion while Andy just kept searching for any other information. He picked up the leather-bound book again and looked through it again to see if he could find any information that they may have overlooked. In his research, he found a vampire's name, Cato Marcius, a vampire who could sense special abilities in humans. He must be the one who alerts Aro of their existence to see if he can use their abilities. He was upset that this specific information, though fascinating, didn't yield anything useful they needed. Andy kept searching through more and more books throughout the night.

Kayce finally awoke, groggy and hungry. She sat up from the chair she was slumped down in. "How long was I asleep?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Andy smiled, "About ten hours and I'm quite surprised cause the position you were in looked extremely uncomfortable." She stretched out her achy muscles and cracked her neck before starting to help Andy search the last bit of books inside Aro's office. He had plowed through a large majority of the books. Kayce saw an old copy of the Odyssey, flipping through the vast pages. She remembered reading this in English class freshmen year.

A tiny origami bird fell out of the page near the end of the book. Kayce leaned down by her foot and picked up the beautiful bird. Unfolding the paper and inspecting it carefully, she recognized Alice's handwriting. It read, "Kayce, quit being so unobtrusive. Inside your favorite novel is a letter, I assume the letter is already in your possession inside your pocket. Read it."

Kayce, feeling stupid, looked down at her pockets and groped for the note inside. She stuck her fingers inside the depths, pulling out the letter. All that was written down was an address. She recognized the postal code as being Seattle. She handed the letter over to Andy and he inspected it, appearing skeptical. He took her small hand into his one more time and they left Volterra behind, praying this address would house the answers they need. They arrived in Seattle right in front of one of the hundreds of Starbucks in the city.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 – Arthurs Story**

Kayce, feeling stupid, looked down at her pockets and groped for the note inside. She stuck her fingers inside the depths, pulling out the letter. All that was written down was an address. She recognized the postal code as being Seattle. She handed the letter over to Andy and he inspected it, appearing skeptical. He took her small hand into his one more time and they left Volterra behind, praying this address would house the answers they need. They arrived in Seattle right in front of one of the hundreds of Starbucks in the city.

After they landed, Kayce and Andy were back in the rain that was typical for the Pacific Northwest, but it was suspended, blanketing the entire city with motionless droplets. The odd couple strolled down Lower Queen Anne and headed toward Western Ave. Kayce stuffed her hands into her pockets and just quietly observed all of the people frozen in place; innocent people, that is all that went through her mind as she kept on walking. Guilt overrode her senses, she and Andy foisted this horrendous situation upon the entire global population and she had no way of fixing it. She breathed heavily and her shoulders slumped as she walked onward. Andy, she could tell, felt the same way, but his body language showed none of the guilt or uneasiness that hers did. He seemed nonplussed. The couple had made it all the way to Pikes Place, walking past the fish market. There were huge tunas, mackerels and copper salmon suspended in mid-air as they had been flung about. An exuberant appearing employee with dark hair was suspended with his arms held up in the air ready to catch one of the huge fish. Andy paused a bit, with a gleam in his eye.

"Should I fold his arms down so that copper salmon smacks him right in the face when time is restored?" he asked playfully.

Kayce's eyes had widened in disbelief. "I can't believe you would think such a thing." Andy was poised to fold the young man's arms down to his sides, but the stern look of disapproval on Kayce's face made him put his arms down in defeat. Kayce had started off away from the fish market further into the large crowd of people and Andy jogged after her.

As the couple was making progress, Kayce yearned to go see Aidan, but couldn't chance Andy seeing him. Deep down, she knew that Andy wouldn't hurt her or Aidan, but she wouldn't take that risk. She wanted Aidan to be safe and she believed him to be frozen anyhow. Aidan has shown ability similar to hers, but he could only travel to his mother and only if she were fairly nearby.

Andy noticed her look of longing and he cleared his throat to take her out of her reverie. "I think you should find something to eat. It has been over 24 hours since you last ate," Andy said matter of factly. As if he flipped a switch, her stomach had begun to growl loudly. He pulled her into the nearest eatery, a donut shop. She quickly slipped behind the counter and grabbed a piece of tissue paper, pulling out a chocolate-topped donut, scarfing it down. She then went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of milk and drank it greedily, breathing heavily when she finished the entire bottle in one large gulp. Andy just shook his head and chuckled at her. "Okay, let's go." Kayce, wiped her mouth with her sleeve and nodded her head.

After they exited the donut shop, they spotted a vendor that was selling maps of the city to tourists. Kayce sprinted through an immobile crowd, weaving in and out of the throng of people. She didn't really want to knock down innocent bystanders. Kayce slipped under the awning and pulled the map out of a slot, unfolding it as she walked back out toward Andy a few yards away. She felt awkward, like she was stealing, not that anyone would protest her taking the map anyhow, but still felt that way. Weirdly, the map caught the suspended rain droplets and she could see that it would have been saturated if it were actively raining in an animated world. Kayce was grateful that in the state they created, the map was legible and still completely dry to the touch. They pinpointed their location as compared to the address and found they had to walk a few miles north off of Battery. Kayce attempted to fold the map carefully to its original state, but it looked like a big ballooned mess as she stuffed it back inside the slot. She ducked out from the covered awning and began the walk to the strange address with her companion at her side. The two were anxious to see what they would find and a little scared. They felt like they were entering the situation blindly and could be ambushed, but by what or who they didn't know. That probably was the reason they walked at a human pace instead of them appearing there or by having Andy carry her while running at vampiric speed.

They arrived at the address and looked at what appeared to be an older building that housed ill psychiatric patients. The facade was made of brick and stood ominously in front of the couple. The antique leaded windows appeared like they were watching them. Kayce walked into the small hospital thinking that maybe Alice was mistaken. She was perplexed. Everyone inside was frozen in place. A stab of feeling dejected clutched at her heart. It was ironic that she is standing in Seattle under a frozen rain, almost full circle from where they started. Andy gripped her arm and stopped walking. "I'll be damned."

Kayce looked at her companion. "What? What is it?" she asked.

"There is someone here like us. I can hear an actual heartbeat."

Kayce appeared shocked at first and then she rolled her eyes. "That's just me, silly."

"No, I can hear an extra heartbeat," Andy said. Kayce looked disbelieving and Andy frowned at her. The two had begun to search the rooms, each one searching either side of the hallway. As they were looking for this other person, Kayce was glad that the hospital smells were affected by what they had done. There were no smells of bleach, old urine or blood permeating through the building. It didn't smell like anything at all. At a fork in the path, Andy veered off while she had two more rooms to go. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her arm. Andy was pulling her down the other hallway with determination.

She was taken into a room that had its windows wide open and was drawn to the window, never noticing the man lying on a bed. She then ticked her gaze to a man who was lying in a hospital bed with his eyes closed. Kayce wasn't sure if he was animated or not. He appeared frail and was extremely old. All at once, the man opened his heavy-lidded eyes. A large grin had spread across his face. "I've been wondering when you would arrive," he said. The man's face was slender, yet kind looking. He had a bit of white stubble where he needed to shave and his eyes were a light blue, like the sky.

Andy stood in the doorway not wanting to get any closer. "I have been waiting for years for you two to arrive. Then a few days ago time stopped. It was a matter of time when the two of you would find me."

Kayce was stunned that they had actually found someone who was alive and animated. "I'm sorry, I don't quite follow...years?" she spluttered. The man coughed violently as he tried to sit up further in bed. "I was enjoying the rain," he said as he pointed shakily to the window, changing the subject. Kayce turned back to the window and really paid attention. There was actual rain falling to the ground. It was a three foot circle where you could see the rain falling from the heavens in a sheet to the dampened soil below. The scent wafted into the room and Kayce inhaled deeply. It smelled fresh, a stark contrast to the nothingness that they have been encountering since they began this journey. "Did you do that?" Kayce asked.

The man smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did do that. I quite enjoy the rain and wanted to smell it before it's time to go."

Kayce pulled up a chair and felt the urge to take this man's hand into her own. She reached out for his hand and took it carefully. His hand was withered from time and his veins stood out. She decided to just have a conversation with him. He seemed like he really needed it. "You must be Arthur?" Kayce said with a hint of question, remembering the ledger of names in Aro's office.

The man merely smiled and nodded. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting to see a vampire standing in my doorway," he said. Kayce looked shocked and turned toward Andy who appeared not the least bit surprised by Arthur's reveal.

"How do you know about vampires?" Andy asked suspiciously.

"I've been running from them my whole life, but all in good time my dear boy, all in good time," Arthur said. "I'd just like to spend my last hours with company." Arthur just turned his gaze back to the rain and sighed deeply.

"It was raining when we left," Kayce said conversationally after realizing the meaning behind the man's words. It bothered her that he thought he may die. She wasn't sure how he would die. Though, in her mind, the two logical ways would be from old age or Andy feeding on him.

Arthur coughed more violently and then smiled, "It's the same rain," he said in answer to Kayce's statement. Kayce thought she was appropriately shocked, but it was what Arthur said next that really floored her. "Alice told me you'd come. She was right."

"How do you know Alice," Kayce asked with wide eyes.

Arthur laughed lightly. "Alice had come to call a few years ago. She told me two strangers would come. I have been waiting ever since."

Andy crossed his arms over his chest in a disbelieving fashion. Kayce made a face at him and then turned her gaze back to Arthur. "Can you tell me how you know Alice?" she asked.

Arthur looked at Kayce and said, "I knew Alice from the Asylum." He recognized the question in Kayce's eyes. "Yes, child. Alice is an amazing woman. She wasn't crazy like they all said. Her only trouble was her father, stepmother and those visions of hers. She was put in the asylum because she saw things that were going to happen. Back in those days, you were devil's spawn if you could see the future. That is where we met, the asylum. You weren't well taken care of there. Families put you inside the asylum and left you there to rot."

Kayce looked shaken that such atrocities could happen. "How did Alice know you were different?" Andy asked, wanting to get on track.

"Alice, after arriving, had a vision about me being visited by an older gentleman who urged me to find her, so she wandered the asylum trying to match the face from her vision. When she found me, she talked to me and we eventually became friends. After that is when she told me she knew of my ability."

"What is your ability?" Kayce asked inquisitively.

"My ability is like yours. Ever since time stopped I knew to expect you. My time here is limited. I'm going to die tonight. Alice told me that when I saw her last and I can feel it happening, too. There is no time to waste."

Kayce and Andy both looked dumb stricken. They both sat there waiting for further explanation.

"Time travel is a complicated thing. There is no right or wrong way to look at it. Think of it as a huge sheet of folded paper. When it is all folded each fold sits upon the other appearing as if it was one whole piece and when you unfold it you see the different layers. Every time you travel through time, you alter it. The universe is never exactly the same." Kayce had begun to feel even guiltier as she listened to Arthur. She had no idea that she and Andy both did this to the earth irreparably, though she can't feel guilty for meeting up with Edward and the rest of her family or giving birth to Aidan.

"I had an old man visit me in the asylum in 1921 and he handed me an envelope that contained information on a patient residing in the same ward as myself. You know - he reminded me of my grandfather at the time, now I know it was me who visited all of those years ago." Arthur pulled his hand away from Kayce's and he began to wave it as he was explaining things. "You see, I traveled back in time shortly after time stopped three days ago. I knew you would both be here soon and I had to make sure that I met Alice and befriended her. We became good friends and confided in each other. I learned of her ability to see the future and she learned of my travels."

"What was in the envelope that you gave yourself?" Andy asked, still brooding in the doorway. He suddenly didn't appear as disbelieving as before.

"The information was about Alice, Kayce and yourself, Andy. It was fairly difficult to convince myself that time travel was possible, but there were periods of time that I couldn't account for and he knew things that other people couldn't know, so I had to believe."

Kayce interrupted. "Isn't there something about how it is bad for a person to meet up with themselves at any point in time? Won't the world like blow up or something?" Kayce asked jovially, but really with a hint of concern.

Arthur smiled, "Yes, I have heard of that and it mostly is true if you go backward in time and encounter yourself, but I had to take that chance to right things that have been made wrong. I know I am dying anyway, so I had to take that chance."

"So let me get this straight, you went back in time to the asylum and gave yourself information that Alice had given you through the visions she had about the four of us?" Kayce asked.

"After Alice and I became friends, I shared with her the information that I was given. She said she saw bits and pieces of all that before I was visited by my older self, just that she didn't understand what she was seeing. She never fully understood until a few years ago when she came back for the last time; after she had met you Kayce. She said that she knew of my ability and she encouraged me to use it. I really didn't know how to use it, you see, but Alice she was insistent and I couldn't really say no to her beautiful face. We worked in secret for many days trying to see how I could activate my ability to no avail."

"Well obviously it worked, because you can shift through time and space, like us," Kayce said excitedly.

Arthur's tired eyes looked triumphant. "Yes, it did work. Weeks later, I thought about home and wanted to be there so badly, I disappeared. I was standing in my old bedroom that I shared with my younger brothers. When they had seen me, the little ones were so frightened that they all screamed for my mother and father. They both had run frantically into the bedroom and laid eyes upon me. My mother started signing the cross and praying and my father was bellowing profanities at me. My father had grabbed me by my shirt collar and shoved me down the stairs and out into the family's wagon. He was still wearing his pajamas as we made the five mile journey back into town. The whole time father kept asking me how I escaped the asylum. I tried to tell him of my ability, but he wouldn't hear it. He just thought it was part of my mental disorder."

"Mental disorder? Arthur, you don't seem crazy to me," Kayce said confusedly.

"Back then, there were lots of people who were put into those types of hospitals wrongly. Alice wasn't crazy either. Believe me; it was frightening in that Asylum. The staff mistreated people; the really crazy people would attack the normal ones." He could see the question in both of his visitors' eyes about why he was put in there. "I was put in the asylum because my father found me smoking tobacco. Back in those times it was normal practice to place unwanted people into those so-called hospitals so it wouldn't cast a bad light on the entire family. Those hospitals were merely reformed penal institutions that prevented any disturbances in the community and not to further shame the families."

"What about Alice? Did you take her with you?" Kayce asked. Arthur looked sad and his eyes welled up with tears.

"When I disappeared that night, I went alone. Alice, a few days before, had electroconvulsive shock therapy. Having that made her forget so many things. She knew we were friends and she was trying to remember and put the pieces back, but she never got that chance. I wanted to take her with me, but when I disappeared, I went alone. I just didn't know how to take someone with me. That same night was when a certain vampire was hunting the asylum for an easy meal."

Recognition flooded Kayce's system. "Oh my God, James!" she said in shock.

"Yes, when I was taken back to the asylum by my father, I searched for Alice and she was gone. I never saw her again until a few years back when she visited me."

"Do you know what happened to Alice?" Andy asked.

"Yes, I did know. After knowing I could alter time and travel through it, I took the information I was given about Alice and vampires and I studied it. I went back in time to the asylum to the exact time when I had already disappeared. James had been in the area and he always liked to go to a place like this and survey it for his target. He called them easy meals, these were forgotten people that nobody would miss and if someone did see him, they were all crazy, right? Nobody would believe the ranting of a lunatic housed in an asylum. He caught Alice's scent and couldn't resist her. He watched her and sought a time to strike when she wasn't with the staff receiving her shock therapy treatments. There was nothing I could do against a vampire. I would have taken her away, but couldn't transport another person, so I went further back in time and confronted the vegetarian vampire whom was mentioned in the envelope. He worked in the asylum trying to actually help people and I told him I was aware of what he was and I knew that Alice was in danger by James, a hunter. Based upon my intervention, this vampire whisked her away and changed her before James had ever entered the asylum. What I didn't know was when James found out about this vegetarian who turned his prey, he killed him. Alice was still in mid-change and the man who saved her life had been torn apart and burned."

"Oh, that is just awful," Kayce said sadly.

"You seem surprised, Kayce. You are the one who gave Alice the information she needed. She wrote down everything that needed to be revealed to me about her and James. She came to me a few years back giving me this envelope of information. She said if time ever stops like she has seen, I was to go back and give myself this information and share it with her. She said she couldn't be trusted to remember because of the treatments she received. It altered her memory, you see."

"But we never really changed anything. We never stopped James or this vampire from turning her," Kayce said.

"Child, Alice didn't want to alter her future. She wanted to be a vampire. This was her choice. She loves Jasper and the rest of her family. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what she has and loves so much." Arthur had a smile on his face, but his voice was sympathetic, too. He sat upright in his bed and his whole body shook from the effort.

"Don't get up, Arthur." Kayce was worried for the old man. She didn't want him to hurt himself.

"Kayce, we have to right the wrong that was done. I have to help you do that."

"But you said you were going to die tonight," Andy said in a business-like fashion. "If you are so feeble, how can you help us in any way?"

"I do die. My death is what will right time but we have some choices to make first."

"I can't let you die," Kayce whispered. "In good conscience, I can't let you die, not for us." She felt the need to help Alice's friend.

"So what do we do now to fix things?" Andy asked ignoring Kayce's remark. He appeared moved by Arthur's story. He'd love to just sit and hear more of his life's story and learn how to use his gift as best he could, but something told him they had no time to waste.

"This will be your last journey together. You two being in the same space and using your abilities is what put us all here."

Andy and Kayce both were taken aback to hear that statement. Instinctively, Andy stepped further away from Kayce. Arthur's eyebrow raised to the ceiling and a smirk tugged his upper lip.

"Stepping away from her will not help in any way. Once we right things, you both need to separate as far as you can get and you can never use your abilities together again."

"Never?" Kayce asked.

"Look at your hair, Kayce. Your body is paying the price for your time travels, whether it is from traveling far distances or through dimensions. I'm not saying you can't do that, but you must keep it at a minimum. Otherwise, in a few years' time you will look old like me. Kayce looked shocked, but she nodded her understanding. Andy just wanted to hear how they could possibly make the right choices quickly with no consequences.

"How do you die, exactly?" Andy asked for a second time, hoping that Arthur would answer. He wanted to know if he or Kayce would die. As much as he wanted to despise his companion, he has come too actually like her.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 – Tough Decisions**

Andy just wanted to hear how they could possibly make the right choices quickly with no consequences. How do you die, exactly?" Andy asked for a second time, hoping that Arthur would answer. He wanted to know if he or Kayce would die. As much as he wanted to despise his companion, he has come too actually like her.

"Alice told me I would help you make things right and then die and it wouldn't be until my visitors were ready to restore time. I have to help you right time and we all have to make a couple visits first before it is fully restored. Each of you have to make some tough decisions in order to make things right."

"Yes, but how do you exactly die?" Andy pressed.

Arthur sighed and then answered, "I have been avoiding the vampires for most of my life. I have been successful, but it has taken its toll on me. I stopped traveling through time and space when I was in my late 30s and settled down in a home with a little assistance, I assume from Alice, and it wasn't until I was old and frail that I saw her again. You see, I never receive visitors, so when my nurse announced a visitor that alarmed me. I almost ran, but I felt like my life was practically over and I stayed and waited for whomever showed up, come what may. Alice was there, looking the same as when we were back in the asylum. She was very beautiful, you know. She told me she had a vision that involved me and that I was to help you two and that I would die as a result. My time travel was painful, but I did it anyway. At first it was to see places and experience things I may never have before." He smiled when he saw the amazement in Kayce's eyes. "I have seen the pyramids of Egypt, The Leaning Tower of Pisa, Stonehenge, The Great Wall of China, The Colosseum, The Grand Canyon and Machu Picchu. I figured I would see the world and its wonders while escaping from vampires and the asylum. I didn't start to realize that my time travel was slowly killing me. By the time I was in my late 30s I settled down and stopped using my ability, until now. When time stopped, just as Alice had predicted, I went back in time to visit myself and to give myself a warning. I went to the future to see if you were able to fix things on your own and saw that was not the case. Using my ability like this is draining me and when we restore time, it will take my life." When he saw the scared look on his visitor's faces, he waved them off. "I'm old; it's my time to go. I'm ready for the next great journey. I have to use all of my power to restore the entire planet with you and that exertion will kill me. I have lived a long and fulfilling life. Do not worry for me. Now, you both have decisions to make.

"Decisions?" Kayce inquired. "What kind of decisions?"

Arthur stared at Kayce for a few heartbeats and then said, "Well, you my dear keep traveling to another dimension. I suppose you have loved ones there, your parents perhaps?"

It was as if he could see through the veil of strength she put out there for the world to see and saw the scared, confused girl she really was where her parents were concerned. "Yes, how did you know?" Her eyebrows furrowed and she felt as if she were under a microscope.

"I have been to the future, a future with a different outcome. You and your companion were unable to make things right and you killed her, Andy. You resisted her blood for months, but eventually your starvation won out. You both left a letter in the case that anyone ever unfroze to know your story. It is all chronicled here." Arthur leaned forward and moved his food tray that was stashed on the roll-away table. Underneath was a letter that appeared to be a few pages in length. With quivering hands he handed over the letter. The letter was written in Andy's handwriting. Kayce stood up and walked over to Andy and peered over his arm to read the letter. Andy had finished the first page and she reached her hand out and kept him from removing the page while she tried to finish more quickly. She nodded and Andy flipped the page. By the time they were done reading, they both held similar looks of feeling sick. Sick that they couldn't fix what they had done and that he had killed her savagely in his starved state.

"All of the information you have just read, you supplied me. If I do not intervene and help you all will be lost for everyone. Kayce, you have the opportunity to bring your parents to this dimension and Andy, you have to decide if you want to go back through time and not become a vampire."

"But my parents know nothing of my ability or vampires or anything supernatural. How can I explain it all, turn their lives upside down and have them understand?" Kayce said with a hurt look in her eyes. Her shoulders were tense and her stomach was turning.

"I'm giving you the opportunity to think about it, weigh your options and make a decision," Arthur said softly, moving his gaze to Andy.

"Andy, you need to decide if you want to go back in time to before you were turned into a vampire and prevent it from ever happening. I know from your letter that you miss your mother and friends. You can change that and avoid the vampires from finding you like I did."

"How can I go back and do that? We can travel through time in the present, but not go backward in time," Andy argued.

"You can't do that alone, but I can and I will help you if that is what you want," Arthur said. Andy appeared stunned by his words, shifting his stance uncomfortably. "It's a lot to take in, I understand, but this is important. Let me explain some things to better help you make your decisions." Arthur pointed to the little dresser located at the opposite side of the room. "Can you please get my clothes so I can get out of this hospital gown?" Kayce smiled and stood up quickly, making her way to the dresser and opened up the top drawer with a loud squeak. She pulled out a pair of trousers with suspenders and a cotton long-sleeved shirt and a bowler cap. She made her way back to the bed and set the clothing down on Arthur's lap.

He had begun to undress slowly. Once his gown was pulled away from his chest and arms, Kayce turned around to give the elderly man some semblance of privacy. To Kayce's surprise, Andy made his way over to Arthur and he helped him dress.

"That's better. I feel like a new man already. The reason I had Alice bring you here is that the two of you meeting has stopped time itself." He shifted his gaze between the two and plowed right on through with his point. "How many times have you encountered one another?"

Kayce and Andy looked at each other and Andy answered. "At least three times, maybe more if you count after time has stopped." They both looked away from each other in separate directions feeling guilty.

"You both need to stay as far away from each other as possible. This means FOREVER. The next time, time will stop and I won't be here to help you restart it."

Kayce's mouth had gotten all cottony and felt like it took her forever to finally speak. "So...is it just us being in the same room causing this or is it us using our powers?"

Arthur smiled when he realized she was catching on. "I believe that it is when you use your powers together in the same space. When you both use your powers it ripples the fabric of time, if you will, and when you both use your powers in the same place at the same time, it makes that ripple even bigger and makes it harder to return back to normal." Arthur just waited for a verbal response and then kept right on talking. "I believe it is counterproductive for you to be in the same space using your abilities. We need to act quickly if we are going to fix this."

"So, I have to decide to bring my parents here or not." Arthur nodded his head. He offered his hands, reaching out to Kayce and Andy. Kayce noticed that he never flinched when he touched Andy's extremely cold, marble-like flesh.

"Let's take a stroll down our first path." Andy gingerly held on, just looking at the veins and thin skin covering his bones. He wondered if he could go back and be a regular human after all of the things he has done and seen. He wasn't a good man when he was human. He led a pretty scandalous life. Getting to know Kayce better and seeing her as a person and not as a sexual object or a bite to eat really put things into perspective for him. He actually felt bad for all of the things he did.

Arthur interrupted Andy's inner thoughts. "So, shall we go?" They disappeared and landed in an animated world. They could hear birds chirping and smell the scent of pine and honeysuckle. They could feel the mud squish under their feet as they took their first steps. They had landed in the park near Kayce's house. She recognized it immediately. They turned and headed East.

Kayce walked up to her front door and took a deep breath. It was daylight out and it definitely wasn't Halloween anymore. She wasn't sure what the exact date was. Her palms became sweaty and she wiped them on her jeans right before she opened up the front door. She could hear her parents inside the house talking. She turned to her companions and whispered, "That's weird, my parents should be at work."

Mrs. Evans' keen hearing alerted her that the front door was opened from the nearly inaudible squeak. "Kayce, is that you?" her mother called out frantically. Before Kayce could answer, her mother had almost tackled her as she threw her arms around her. "Oh my God, Kayce, it's you, it's really you. You finally have come home." Kayce's father came running into the entry hall and joined in on the hug. Her mother held her out at arm's length and just looked at Kayce with puffy eyes. "Kayce, what did you do with your hair?"

Arthur cleared his throat and her parents finally looked at the two men standing just behind their daughter. "Honey, what is the meaning of this? Who are these people?"

Kayce was at a loss for words at the moment. She knew she needed to tell them everything, but found it more difficult than she realized. "Mom, Dad we need to talk." She gestured for her parents and her companions to convene in the living room. After everyone seemed comfortable, she spoke up, "Mom, Dad these are my friends Andy and Arthur. Andy, Arthur these are my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Arthur smiled and thought Kayce was the spitting image of her mother. He noticed her father wiping his eyes under his glasses, removing tears of joy that his beloved daughter had finally made it home safe and sound.

"Where have you been?" her mother said angrily. She had fire in her eyes as she stared her daughter down. "We have been so worried."

"It's a long story, actually," Kayce said sheepishly.

"Was your leaving some act of teenage rebellion? Do you really hate it here that much?" Kayce felt a boulder-sized lump in her throat. "The last time we saw you was on Halloween and that was a month ago," her dad offered. Kayce closed her eyes and shook her head. It was so strange how time seems to move so much slower than in that other time.

Kayce decided to just say it. "Mom, Dad have you ever seen my do anything strange as a kid?" She saw a light in both her parents' eyes that stated they knew exactly what she had meant and they did witness something.

Her mother was dumbfounded. "What do you mean by strange?" She abruptly changed the subject appearing uncomfortable to air the family's dirty laundry in front of strangers. "Would any of you care for a cup of coffee?" Kayce and Andy declined.

"Yes, please." Arthur answered. "It has been so long since I had a decent cup of coffee." Kayce's mom stood up and busied herself with the task of brewing a pot of coffee in the kitchen. After about 10 minutes of an awkward silence she came back into the living room with a tray that held three steaming mugs of coffee with creamer and sugar. It was then that she seemed ready to participate in the conversation.

"Well sweetheart, you did do some strange...unexplainable things as a toddler. You would just appear out of nowhere after we had put you down for a nap and you'd suddenly be sitting in the center of the kitchen floor," her dad offered.

Arthur smiled. "Did you ever do anything to prevent her from traveling?" Her parents frowned simultaneously. "We encouraged her to say in her room and go to sleep. She was the type that wanted to please us, so after a few weeks she just stopped getting out of bed," her mother said.

"So, you both thought I was just crawling out of bed and sneaking around?" Kayce asked her parents. Her father nodded in confirmation. The truth was out there the whole time and they just thought she was getting out of bed, it's funny how people can see something and not believe it, making up any explanation to assuage their fears of the unknown.

Kayce sighed, "Mom, Dad, I'm able to travel through time and space. I'm a time traveler."

Kayce's mother blinked rapidly before she composed herself enough to speak. "Baby, I don't understand. There is no such thing as time travel." She held her coffee mug in her hands, sipping her scorching hot coffee, not even blinking at how hot the cup had been.

"Mom, I'm not lying to you."

"Well honey, have you ever thought about not being a time traveler," her dad asked with a hint of hope.

Kayce rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Your daughter has a gift, Mr. and Mrs. Evans," Arthur said.

"You'll just have to show them," Andy said coldly.

Kayce knew he was right and stood up. She waited until her parents set their coffee mugs down on the coffee table. She then reached out and took their hands into hers and thought about leaving their home. The family stood in the parking lot at her parent's work. Her mom dropped her hand in shock. "Mom, I disappeared months ago and landed in another dimension. I am a married woman and have a son. Time there moves much faster there than it does here. I may seem like I was gone only a month, but in that other time, years have gone by. My hair, how white it has become, is a result of traveling through time." Kayce touched her mother's shoulder and still held her father's hand. They had traveled back to their home. Her mother stepped away from Kayce after she recognized where they were. Kayce's mother appeared shell-shocked and afraid but not surprised.

"Mrs. Evans, Kayce wants to take you to her dimension so you can be a happy family, but we don't have a lot of time. We need to act fast," Arthur said with a serious tone. Kayce's mother sat down on her sofa awkwardly, nearly falling over onto the floor.

"Kayce, your mother and I...this is so much to take in. We need time to think about this and discuss it. You just came home after being missing a month and now you spring on us that we need to pack up everything and travel through time to stay with you...you are married and have a child. It's so much to absorb."

Kayce scrubbed her face with her hands after her eyes began to tear up. "I know how crazy this sounds, but I wouldn't be here doing it like this if I had another choice." She looked over to her mother and saw her wringing her hands over and over in a nervous gesture.

"Let's go," Andy said as he stood up appearing agitated. Arthur placed his hand on Kayce's shoulder as a comfort and to let her know that Andy was right, it really was time to go.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans we have another stop on our journey. When we return, Kayce needs a decision as to whether or not you will go with her. And if you choose not to, you won't see her again. Traveling through time has its consequences and she can't risk going back and forth any longer." Arthur left that bit of information up in the air as he stood up. Andy was already at the front door waiting.

Kayce's parents appeared dumbfounded because Andy had just been standing up in front of the sofa a moment ago. "He was just standing here one moment and over there the next," her mother said weakly. Kayce set her gaze on Andy and glared at him. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders simultaneously.

She turned her attention back on her parents and then Kayce hugged them, "I'll be back, I promise. We need an answer then and whatever you decide, I will accept." Kayce gave them both a half-smile and then helped Arthur to the front door. They all exited like normal people and then disappeared after shutting the door behind them.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 – Revisiting The Past**

Andy concentrated on his mother's single story, cottage-style house. The trio arrived back in Port Angeles in the middle of the street. Again, the world was unanimated and frozen. A blanket of rain was suspended in the air. Airplanes were in mid-flight and never fell back down to the earth below. There were no smells or sounds or anything moving. That strange lonely feeling swept over Kayce once again. It felt so good to talk to actual people bedsides Andy and to experience life in all its wonder, so going back to this reality made her heart hurt. Andy went to the window and peered in. His mother hadn't moved. She still sat at her dining table sipping her coffee. "She looks so sweet. I like being a vampire, but I miss her," he said conversationally.

Kayce thought a minute. "Andy, you could become a vegetarian and feed off of animals. You could visit your mom from time to time." He looked troubled. He had to think it through. He wasn't sure his mother wouldn't figure out something was different about him. She may figure out the truth and he worried that she might not take the news as well as Kayce's parents did about her "difference". Then there was the Volturi. They frown upon humans knowing their secret and usually would kill the human and decapitate and burn the vampire that let the cat out of the bag. Only certain _special_ humans were allowed to know and must be changed or suffer the consequences. He wished things could be different, easy.

Arthur stood up against the window pressing his hands on the glass to prevent glare as he looked inside. He appeared to be wistful as he gazed in at Andy's mother. "You know, it's moments like this that I realize how much I have missed in life. Just how good it would feel to be normal." He chuckled a bit while he kept right on gazing into the window, lost in his own ruminations. Seeing both her counterparts stuck in some deep emotional turmoil didn't sit well with Kayce. She knew what she was in for and wanted it with her whole entire being. She felt normal even though technically she wasn't. She was a wife and a mother; nothing is more normal than that. When she thought of Aidan, her heart hurt terribly.

She looked at Arthur and sighed, "Do you mind if I make just one stop alone?" He kept right on looking in at Andy's mother and merely nodded his head. "Make it fast." Kayce concentrated on Aidan and disappeared from the quaint little house on Rosehips lane. She landed in Forks, right inside Charlie's living room and he was sitting on his sofa, the television on, frozen on a hockey game. He held Aidan in his arms and was pointing at the television, but his eyes were on the baby in his arms, a smile stretched wide. Sarel, Bella's baby girl, was in a playpen next to the couch, with her little eyes closed, sleeping like an angel. Aidan didn't seem troubled that his mother was not there and he looked genuinely happy to be in the presence of Bella's dad. There appeared to be a genuine bonding between the two. Charlie seemed to really like children and she wondered where the description of him being awkward around kids had come from. He was a natural with them. She felt better, relieved that her baby was safe and in a good mood. Kayce walked up to Aidan and stroked his baby fine hair atop his little head and then she left.

Arthur and Andy were still in front of his mother's place. Andy looked a little worse for wear and Arthur appeared helpless as to offer Andy an easy solution. Kayce noticed Andy sitting on his mother's front lawn with his hands covering his face, massaging his temples. If he were human, she believed he would have a monster headache. "When you are immortal, that feeling of power and knowing you can't die easily, it's intoxicating. I am not sure I can go back to being normal, to get sick and grow old and then die." Kayce thought about what he said. She knew she would never have that difficult choice to make. Her decision was made and set in stone. She would be a vampire and live forever with Edward by her side.

Andy seemed to be lost in this decision. "When I was turned," he paused for quite some time before he was able to resume speaking. "It was nearly dark out and I was ambushed. I was walking to my buddy's place and was grabbed from behind. I was thrown backward into the cross street like a rag doll, falling to the asphalt, skinning my palms. I had moved so fast that I couldn't think of what to do to save my own life. Before I knew it, a burning pain seared through my neck and spread throughout my whole body. I felt like I had been ignited with gasoline. You know, I never saw who my assailant was. I screamed and yelled, but nobody came to help me. I felt every agonizing second of the pain. I wanted to black out, I eventually did, but I still felt the excruciating pain burning through my entire body. The next thing I knew, I was waking up. It was pitch black and I couldn't breathe. That sounds absolutely nuts because I don't need to breathe as a vampire, but I didn't know I was turned though. Panic had set in and I started clawing with my fingers and then released my pinned-down hands and dug my way out of a makeshift grave of wet sand. I had been buried under the pier just outside of town in a place where nobody would find me.

Kayce gasped and held her hand up to her mouth in shock, "You mean under the water?"

"Yes, I was disoriented when I awoke. It felt really odd to say the least. What I didn't know is that two kids were watching me. They were vampires, Jane and Alec," Andy offered. "Once they had told me what I was, I felt good knowing I wasn't actually deceased. The pain subsided, but I felt equally as uncomfortable because of the burning pain of the venom. I was hungry and needed to feed."

Arthur looked somber. He just stood up and groaned loudly with the effort of standing. His bones creaked and stuck as he attempted to move. Kayce felt sick thinking of being turned in that brutal manner. "We need to make our choices before we leave. He turned his gaze from Kayce and then to Andy. "This is hard Andy, but you need to decide."

Andy stood up and ran his hand through his hair. He took a breath and cursed loudly. "Ah Fuck!" He dashed toward the large deciduous tree in his Mother's yard and took his frustration out on the large tree limb. The dense limb cracked and splintered as he tore it away from the main trunk. He took the huge club and beat it on the sidewalk savagely. The cement exploded in a shower of dust that suspended itself in the air, enveloping Andy completely. He walked through the poof of dust toward his companions, leaving a human-shaped hole where he stood amidst the cement dust.

Kayce could see the indecision written all over Andy's face. He frowned making his face crease a bit. Arthur held his hands out for his companions. "Andy, think of the exact place you were ambushed, please." He walked toward Arthur and nodded his head without question. The trio disappeared and landed in Port Angeles again, but this time things were animated. Cars and buses rumbled past them, almost hitting them because they were in the middle of the street. Kayce saw vehicles swerving out of the way and then tires screeching and horns blaring, echoing throughout the street. One car was going too fast and couldn't stop on a dime. Andy whisked Arthur and Kayce out of harm's way in the nick of time, but the car managed to rear-end another car. Smoke billowed out of the engine compartment of the runaway vehicle. The three companions left the scene quickly without being noticed in the turmoil. The day was foggy and a mist blew over everything in a moisturizing blanket. They could hear birds chirping and multiple conversations being had. They walked toward the boardwalk and passed pedestrians. Arthur greeted everyone with, "It's a beautiful day today." Andy stuffed his hands inside his pockets and kept to himself.

"It's right up this way." The next thing Kayce knew, she saw Andy, a very human Andy, standing right in front of them on the street in front of a smoke shop. He was wearing a pea coat and jeans. His hair was messy from the breeze blowing it every which way. He held a lighter up to the cigarette in his lips and ignited it, eventually blowing out a cloud of smoke through his nostrils and then pocketed his lighter. He seemed to be unaware of what will inevitably happen to him. Kayce felt the need to run to him, to warn him, but she kept close to her companions. "What do we do?" she asked.

"Jane and Alec are here, somewhere. I suppose you and Arthur warn him, tell him what is out there and let him decide if he wants to become a vampire. I assume the two of us coming face to face could be catastrophic." Arthur nodded his head and started toward Human Andy. Kayce followed, turning her head to look at Andy once more before approaching his other self. Andy turned around and only listened so as to keep his other self from seeing him.

"Excuse me, son?" Arthur said. Human Andy just stood there and made eye contact with the elderly gentleman. He then took a long drag from his cigarette and pushed off the wall he was leaning on, walking away without acknowledging, but his face appeared cynical.

Arthur and Kayce followed him. He walked at a high speed, making it difficult for Arthur to keep up. Kayce gripped his arm, "I'll chase him down. You and Andy follow after me." He nodded and slowed down his pace. Kayce jogged in Andy's direction and turned the corner putting her smack dab in the middle of a dead-end street. She panicked a little remembering back to when Andy and his friends had cornered her when she was with Bella. It seemed so long ago, but her fear was the same now. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and kept on walking. "Hey." Human Andy just ignored her voice. "Hey, you! I'm talking to you!"

Andy turned around and grinned. "Hello, sweetheart. What can I do for you?" He strutted toward her, his confidence high that he would score a bed mate. Kayce absolutely knew that Andy had changed somewhere along the line because he was totally different than this version of himself.

"I'm here to talk to you, but we need to get off this street and head toward another part of town."

"Well, let's go somewhere private. My buddy has a place nearby. We can chat and I'll make you a cup of coffee."

At hearing the location he wanted to take her to, Kayce yelled, "No! We can't go there. Uh...let's go someplace else."

Human Andy came closer to her, a smirk on his face and a swagger as he walked. He took her hand in his, obviously not recognizing her from their very first encounter. His hand was warm and soft, despite the calloused nature of it. He and Kayce left the dead-end street. She craned her neck to her right and saw Arthur and Andy close behind.

"What's your name?" Human Andy asked conversationally.

"My name is Kayce."

"That's a pretty name," he offered. Kayce ignored the flirtatious comment. Their entwined hands felt clammy and she wanted to pull it free, but chose not to. They walked quite a few blocks, passing storefronts and he made a beeline for the local coffee shop and they ducked inside. Human Andy acknowledged the young guy behind the counter with a nod of his head. "Your usual, Draven?" The guy behind the counter asked. He had piercings in his eyebrow and long straggly dark hair. His apron was pristine even though he seemed to be pulling shots of espresso all morning long.

"Yep, and what would you like?" He looked at Kayce with a grin.

"Um, a cappuccino would be great." The guy behind the counter busied himself with brewing up a cappuccino and an espresso. The two sat down at the tiny table in the back corner. The room was dimmed and there were books shelves scattered about filled with books and magazines. Indie music echoed through the room, but wasn't loud enough to be obnoxious. Kayce felt that if it were under normal circumstances she could actually enjoy being there. Her eyes darted to the large bay windows, looking for Arthur and Andy or any sign of Jane or Alec. She saw absolutely nothing, but her guard was up.

"Are you going to tell me why you and that old guy were following me?" Human Andy said after he paid for the drinks and tipped his friend. He was more astute than she gave him credit for.

Kayce sipped her cappuccino and savored the flavor. Her hands wrapped around the large mug and she nursed it as Andy raised an eyebrow at her. "Well to be honest, we were following you because we were going to warn you not to go to your friend's place."

"Is that a threat? It sounds very ominous," he chuckled wryly, clearly disbelieving her. "Should I be afraid of a tiny little thing like your or the old man?"

"I'm being serious here." A tinkling bell chimed as the front door opened. Arthur walked inside and waved at Kayce. He approached them and waved off the young man behind the counter. Either he ignored his appearance or didn't notice the piercing. She knew her dad would have said something to her about it in hushed whispers, so the fact that Arthur didn't notice was astonishing. Arthur sat down and set his penetrating gaze on Andy. "There are people who are after you and they are going to...how do I put it delicately?" Kayce sighed deeply and couldn't find the right words to finish her sentence.

Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned forward toward Andy. He made the decision to cut to the chase. He knew time was of the essence and they didn't have much. "There are vampires after you and if you don't come with us you are going to be turned into one. If you don't want to be turned, you need to heed our advice," Arthur said. He never blinked and didn't show signs of joking. Human Andy just sat there and crossed his arms and laughed anyway. "You two are completely nuts." He paused and then looked directly at Kayce. "I hope you enjoy your coffee." The man stood up, ready to leave. Just then, he stopped in his tracks, his face turned white as a ghost.

Kayce turned and saw Vampire Andy standing across the street staring into the coffee shop, gazing at the trio. "This has to be some kind of joke," the human said.

"Does that look like a Joke?" Kayce asked sincerely. Human Andy rushed to the door to confront his other self, but when he made it outside there was nobody there. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. He started thinking he needed some major therapy and decided to seek a psychiatrist. He turned back to look at the couple sitting inside the coffee shop and then he bolted it. He ran fast on the sidewalk and quickly disappeared from view.

Kayce cursed as she stood up, nearly turning the table over in her haste. She ran after Andy. Her breath exploded out from her lungs as she ran. "Wait! I'm trying to help you," she called out. He ignored her and kept right on running in the wrong direction. They had traversed about 6 city blocks before he slowed down enough for her to catch up. The cold mist mingled with the sweat running off the back of her neck and face, making her shiver. She pumped her arms and ran in huge strides to meet up with him. Andy slowed down just enough to turn around and look at her before he made a bee-line right toward an adjacent street.

Just before Kayce could make it up to him to finish their conversation; Vampire Andy had grabbed her around the waist with one arm and gripped her mouth with the other. She tried to cuss him out, but only muffled sounds came out from under his large hand. She felt Andy's cold breath on her earlobe as he whispered to her. "Shhh...Don't make a sound." Recognition washed over her and she absolutely knew Andy wouldn't grab her unless there was a good reason. Kayce was panicked and her eyes darted around the area the best she could muster without being able to turn her head. "Jane and Alec are close by and if they spot us, we are done for. I am vulnerable to Jane's ability and I can't fend off two experienced vampires and protect you. I can't use my ability to escape when I am being tortured by Jane. We just have to let what happens happen." Fear washed over her when she realized he spoke from experience. Kayce had no idea if she was immune to Jane and really didn't want to find out. She nodded her head and he slowly released her. She stuck close to Andy and they observed Human Andy who stopped his progress and was breathing rapidly.

Kayce saw Jane appear around the corner. Her robe clasped under her chin. It billowed out behind her as she walked with purpose. She removed the hood and gazed at Human Andy with a mirthless stare. She whispered some words and Human Andy screamed and fell to his knees. The scream was blood curdling, it sounded like he was in agonizing pain. Vampire Andy turned them around and whisked them back to the coffee shop to meet Arthur.

"Andy, we have to go find you. You shouldn't be alone during your transition," Kayce said sadly.

"We don't have the luxury to do that, Kayce," Arthur said weakly, not looking her in the eyes.

"No, Arthur, we have to go help him. I can't just leave him to suffer alone. He will need answers and to be given another choice after he wakes up."

"Arthur is right, it's too late and we don't have three days for the transition to complete." Kayce felt sorry for Andy. She really wanted to help him and felt she had failed him drastically. She questioned why they traveled there in the first place. All she could come up with was at least they tried. She didn't want to be put on Jane and Alec's radar, so she left feeling extremely guilty. Andy saw the look on her face and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, I'm happy as a vampire. The only thing missing is visiting my mom, but I will figure out a way."

Kayce weakly smiled and held her hands out for Arthur and Andy. "Kayce, we need to go back to get your parents if they are willing to come."

They landed right inside Kayce's childhood home. Kayce's mom jumped and shrieked when she saw the three companions just materialize in her living room. Kayce looked up toward the stairs and saw two suitcases on the landing. She grinned widely and felt a bubble of pure joy knowing that her parents wanted to be with her and to alter their lives so drastically.

"All three of us are going to need to use our abilities to transport the five of us," Arthur said. Kayce nodded and took a deep breath since it has been a while when she used her ability of her own volition.

Her dad picked up the suitcases. "We weren't sure what we would need." Kayce just nodded and smiled.

"Everything will be fine after you get there. You won't have to worry about anything." She took her dad's arm and her mom's hand while Arthur and Andy stood behind them gripping Kayce's shoulders. They appeared like human bowling pins standing there right before they disappeared. When they landed Kayce felt disoriented and her nose had begun to bleed. Arthur appeared weakened and frailer. His skin became pale and he coughed loudly.

Kayce stepped away and wiped her nose on her sleeve once again, feeling disoriented. She gazed around and saw that they were in front of her empty house. Her parents were frozen in place standing on the front porch. She turned back to her companions and rejoined them. "We need to go to the meadow where you did this," Arthur stated. They disappeared again and landed in the frozen meadow.

Arthur saw a large number of vampires and wolves that were in battle before the world froze, but now they were nothing more than statues, something to admire like when you visit ancient Greece. He saw discarded bodies that had been dismembered strewn all over the icy landscape. He walked gingerly around like he was searching for something. Kayce followed him and stopped when he had found who he was looking for. "Alice is just as beautiful as the last time I saw her, though her eyes aren't brown any longer, she looks the same."

He placed a hand on her arm and ran it down to her fingers. He just stayed like that for a long moment and she was unsure of what he was doing, though he seemed to be stuck in a memory. After a few minutes, Kayce was astonished when she saw Alice's fingers move. They stretched slowly and then gripped the man's hand softly. Her eyes softened when she set her gaze on the old man. Her tinkling voice echoed out from the meadow. "It's nice to see you again, Arthur. You kept me waiting though." Typical Alice, Kayce thought. Instead of being shocked that she awakened from a deep sleep or that a human was holding her hand, she already knew.

Arthur chuckled, "Sorry about that Miss Alice." Alice let go of his hand and ran up to Kayce and hugged her fiercely.

"I knew you would figure it all out. I'm sorry I wasn't of more help to you, but the clues you needed were with the Volturi and I couldn't let them know anything that I was doing to give you those clues."

"It's okay. We did figure it out and we are here right now to fix everything." Alice turned to Andy and nodded before looking to Arthur.

"Arthur, I have never forgotten about you. I still don't remember my time as a human, but I always saw your face. I knew that I somehow knew you, but could never really figure out how I knew you. I knew that you were human and my life was as a vampire. I'm so sorry for taking so long to find you again." Arthur smiled and hugged her.

"You were my only friend, Alice Brandon. All I have ever wanted for you was your happiness. I'm so happy that you have that, no matter how many years it took for us to be reunited again." Alice genuinely smiled at him. "I don't have much time, Kayce, Andy are you ready?"

"Give us a minute, please," Andy said. Arthur nodded and turned his attention back on Alice. Alice and Arthur just stood there and quietly whispered to each other reminiscing about the asylum. He reminded her of so many minute details. She remembered how she felt when the staff shaved off her long locks to give her the treatments. She remembered sitting in her room with him late at night and talking about their lives before the asylum. He then caught her up on his life before she had found him a few years back. He told her he never married and that he used his ability to hide from the vampires. When he would see strange disappearances or strange murders near the town he lived, he would move on to the next town and start over again.

While they whispered Andy and Kayce stood there. "So when we restore time, I am just going to leave. I have to go back to Volterra and explain to Aro what happened and why you and I need no further contact from each other. I'd like your phone number so that way when I decide to go visit my mom you can make yourself scarce."

Kayce nodded her head in agreement. "Are you sure that you want to go back to Volterra?"

"Yes, I have to go back. I'm not afraid. Aro needs to know that our abilities come at a price and I'm not going to jeopardize anyone's lives over some irrational need to acquire vampires with abilities. I will be just fine." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "These past few days, you and I have come to be friends; at least that is what I think."

"I agree. We have been through so much and I can't thank you enough for sticking with me," Kayce said softly. They hugged each other awkwardly and then looked over to Arthur. He smiled and hugged Kayce and then shook Andy's hand.

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Take care of Alice, would you?" Kayce nodded. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Now, I want you two to go to separate locations. Kayce go back to be with Edward. Andy, go to the edge of the clearing. I believe this will make a triangle with our positions. Then you both need to concentrate on restoring time. I am going to stay here and do the same. Empty your your minds, the only thoughts you need to have are to reanimate the entire population."

"Arthur, I am staying with you until the end, okay?" Alice asked. Arthur nodded. "We need to get you a safe distance away from these vampires," Alice said softly. Arthur shook his head and refused. "I must stay right here."

Kayce smiled at her companions and then disappeared, landing by Edward and Victoria thinking of her bittersweet departure. She turned her head and spotted the position that Riley and Seth were in and then she concentrated with her entire being. What she didn't realize is that her hands had begun to shake and she saw stars dancing in front of her eyes.


End file.
